Bearer of Cruelty
by BloodyDestiny666
Summary: A year after the Shadow Operatives joined forces with Inaba's intrepid Investigation Team to defeat the red fog covering Inaba, a new threat emerges. The heroes must once again unite, this time against a sinister organisation led by a group of evil Persona users in a struggle that will force them to re-examine the nature of fate, friendship and the world.
1. Prologue: The Awakening

Prologue: The Awakening.

Fear. Hatred. Anger. Regret. Despair. The Entity felt all of these emotions, _was_ all of these emotions. In a place where time and space held no meaning, a place of darkness beyond the stars, it writhed. It howled, a bestial roar load enough to shatter a world, yet utterly silent, occupying a soundless vacuum where not even nothingness truly existed. It was the roar of a Beast, a being of emotion and instinct, railing against the suffering that suffused every fibre of its very being. The Beast was vast, mighty, strong enough to level cities and crush mountains, to drink oceans dry and fill valleys with blood. Yet it was also insubstantial, insignificant, less than a gentle breeze lifting a stray lock of hair to blow it across someone's face.

The Entity was frustrated. It feared, yet did not know what it was afraid of. If hated, but had no definite target for its hatred. It raged, but only against itself and its own pitiful situation. It regretted, but knew not what it had done to regret. It despaired, but could not die. It could never die.

The Beast had died at least once, it thought. It seemed to have some vague recollection of battling a group of individuals, entities different from itself, the only other beings the Beast had encountered in the infinite void in which it resided. The beings had possessed a kind of light, a purpose which shone through the void the Beast called its home, piercing its very heart. One in particular stood out to the Beast; a shining beacon of hope and possibility that seemed the very antithesis of everything the Beast stood for, everything it _was_.

The Beast had been drawn inexorably toward that light, feeling an exhilaration it had never felt before or since. The Beast had no purpose; it had neither a beginning nor an end, knowing not where it came from and unable to bring about its own end. Yet when the Beast approached these beings of light, it knew. It hated these beings. It felt angry that they had intruded upon it, and that they even existed. It regretted that they had not died earlier. It despaired that their light would prevent it from ever finding peace. And…it feared. Feared they would somehow destroy it. The Beast had felt a momentary confusion at that. Destruction would bring an end to its suffering, so why fear it? Was its own demise what the Beast feared, or was it something else? Either way, it did not matter. The only important thing, the one thing the Beast knew for certain, was that it had to crush those lights at any cost. As it drew nearer to them, the Beast became more and more sure. The most radiant one, the one who had drawn its attention the most, felt the same as the one who had denied the Beast salvation. Because of that light, the Beast could not find silence. Because of that light, the Beast could not find stillness, the salvation of oblivion. Though fainter, it was the same light that had created the wall between the Beast and the one thing that could end its anguish, could grant it true quiescence. The beast had attacked that light, and for the first time, felt something vaguely akin to joy.

Yet the Beast had lost. It had attacked with all its might, but was unable to vanquish the light that assailed it. The Beast could not understand. Each individual light had seemed small and insignificant, easily crushed by the Beast's dark might, like a puppy crushed in the jaws of a lion. It seemed that all the Beast had to do was focus on one of the lights, and the immense hatred and fury that comprised the Beast's very being would obliterate the fragile light from existence, restoring the dark void the Beast was accustomed to. Yet every time the Beast tried to attack one of the lights, the others would support it, creating a wall of radiance that the Beast could not penetrate. The Beast did not understand. It knew it was far stronger, far vaster, than any of the lights, so why couldn't it crush them one by one? Frustration blazed throughout the Beast, frustration that it could not find salvation, frustration at these wretched lights who reminded the Beast so much of the thing that had prevented it from finding salvation.

Yet the Beast's frustration did not avail it of anything. The lights, so fragile seeming on their own, proved impossible to overcome, and the Beast felt its body slowly torn apart by the flames of courage and passion, the frost of sincerity and leadership, the lightning of passion and determination, and the winds of hope and love. Even as the Beast disintegrated, however, it knew that it would know no reprieve. It would be revived, and it would continue to suffer.

When the Beast died for the second time, it happened almost too quickly to register. Another entity, similar to the Beast, yet somehow fundamentally different, had appeared as if from nowhere and sliced the Beast in two as though the Beast were merely an insect being crushed beneath the other being's merciless heal. Once again, the Beast had not understood. By power alone, the Beast felt it should have been a match for the unwelcome intruder. Yet whereas the Beast was chaotic, unfocused instinct, raw emotion given form without a guiding intellect, the other force had felt firm, cohesive, striking at the Beast's heart with surgical precision. It was like a small army of disciplined, professional and well-equipped soldiers cutting a bloody swathe through a horde of untrained, undisciplined savages. The Beast's body once again disintegrated into the void.

The Beast did not know how long ago this was, or when it reformed itself. Time held no meaning for it; indeed, the Beast could not even comprehend it. Yet as it scratched futilely at the wall that separated it from salvation, the Beast heard a voice. Hearing a voice was not, in and of itself, out of the ordinary for the Beast. Indeed, it was constantly hearing voices. _Please, father, stop hitting me, I promise I'll be good, just don't hurt me anymore…no!...no!...make it stop…someone…anyone….I can't take this anymore! I wish I was dead…I wish I had the courage to kill myself._

_Why do I have cancer? I'm only seventeen! It's so unfair…I'll never even have a girlfriend….I'll never make love…I'll never do any of the things I want to do….it'd be better if I'd never been born._

_That bastard…he had sex with me knowing he had HIV… and like an idiot I believed him. Now not only will I die, but our daughter will have no chance at life…..it's so unfair. Why does she have to be born only to suffer? Why were any of us born into a world like this? I wish everything would just disappear…_

_They killed them….all of them….my parents, my sister, even my baby brother. I'll never forgive them. I don't care about my life anymore. I've got nothing left to live for anyway. All I want is to see them dead. I'd destroy this whole stupid, vile, uncaring world if I had to._

These were the voices the Beast heard every second of its existence. The Beast could not understand the voices, no more than it could understand itself, or why it was there, or why it suffered. All the Beast knew was that the voices gave it strength, and was the reason it returned again and again even after it was vanquished.

This voice, however, was different from any the Beast had ever known. For one, this voice was vast, powerful, perhaps infinite, and felt far older than any other the Beast had ever heard. For another, and perhaps far more importantly, unlike any other voice before it, the Beast felt that it could actually understand this voice, could divine the meaning behind the words it spoke.

"How pathetic. Yet I suppose there is no more fitting representation of such a pitiful, if undoubtedly amusing, species". The voice was deep, rich, masculine and powerful. It resonated within the Beast, as though it were somehow one with the Beast's very soul. The Beast found itself focusing on the voice, honing its limited senses in a way it had not since it had tried to extinguish the hateful lights.

"You are the truest representation of humanity" the voice continued absently. "You are the manifestation of their true desires, the shape of their true destiny." The Beast gained the impression of a figure floating in the darkness, tiny, worse than dwarfed by the Beast's bulk, yet somehow unimaginably powerful. The Beast felt simultaneously drawn toward it and terrified of it at the same time.

"Yet they have caged you" the voice lamented. "Those who believe they have conquered fate are yet bound by it. Those who believe they have found the meaning of life yet yearn for one who sleeps in death. And those who believe they can defeat all lies and self-deception remain ignorant of the world's cruellest truths". The voice paused for a moment, returning all to stillness, yet the Beast quivered with anticipation, never before so aware of the passage of time.

"That fool, Philemon" the voice said scornfully. "He should have kept a tighter rein on his minions. Yes, his negligence has broken the accord between us. It is all because of that foolish elevator girl; had she not abdicated her duties and began actively interfering in the world of mortals, none of this would be possible. If Philemon had restricted them to merely providing passive assistance to possessors of the wild-card, allowing them to be the soul arbiters of their own fate, then perhaps he could have gotten away with it, but now…". The voice trailed off, and the Beast suddenly felt the full attention of the unknown being upon it. Though it had no sense of empathy, the Beast somehow understood that this entity was kindred to itself in some way; every aspect of it anxiously awaited the intruder's next words.

"I believe it is time to redress the balance" the voice said smugly. "As the Light has its rulers over Power, so shall you be for the Shadow". As the voice finished speaking, a swarm of black butterflies flocked towards the Beast, enveloping its vast body in a storm of darkness. Though they were in a void of pure night, the butterflies seemed somehow blacker, darker than even the empty abyss that was the only world the Beast had ever known. The black butterflies entered the Beast, and the Beast howled as awareness flooded into the core of its being. Images of the world of humans flooded the Beast's mind. What had previously been disconnected thoughts, emotions and voices became concrete images within the Beast's mind. The Beast began to understand what the source of its rage, hatred and despair truly was, and as its understanding grew, so too did its will. As wisdom and insight poured into the Beast, almost unnoticed by it in the flood of images and knowledge, the Beast's form began to change. The Beast's two heads merged together into one; the sharp, unsightly horns shrank into the skull and vanished, the vast clumsy paws shrank into elegant, long-fingered masculine hands, the vast, warped spine became a fine-toned, muscular human torso. The Beast had shrank immensely in stature- and gained immeasurably in power.

The Beast stood face to face with his benefactor. A tall, suave, powerful man with black hair and a complexion and facial features that were at times Egyptian, at other times Japanese. The Beast understood these things now. The man inclined his head slightly towards the Beast, a smile upon his lips.

"You understand now, don't you? You have an ego now, a rational mind." The man paused, licking his lips in satisfaction before he continued. "How ironic. Philemon always approved of such things, yet they shall now become his undoing, as will so much else he depends upon". The man's lips twisted in sadistic anticipation. "You understand, don't you? You know what you have- no, what you _want_ to do, don't you?"

The Beast knew. He now knew what he had been afraid of. His hatred had a target. He raged against the world of humans. He embodied their regrets. And he existed to grant them despair.


	2. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

Chapter1: The Game Begins

Yukari suppressed a yawn as she closed her file, the lecture finally over. This was the last study period she had today, and she would be glad to get home and get some rest. Her schedule was always pretty full, what with balancing her studies, her part-time modelling career and her acting role on Featherman, but the last couple of weeks had been particularly rough.

Perhaps it was just coincidence, but the past had weighed heavily on her shoulders recently. To anyone looking at her, Yukari was just a normal college girl; well, if you could count being both a model and actress on top as being normal, she supposed. Yet Yukari's life had been anything but normal.

Yukari was secretly a member of the Shadow Operatives, a group of specialised fighters whose duty was to deal with the problems caused by supernatural entities called Shadows. Though Yukari was a member of the auxiliary staff, and as such was called upon only in emergencies, she had already been called to action to help rescue her best friend and leader of the Shadow Operatives, Mitsuru Kirijo, as well as her dear friends Fuuka Yamagishi, Akihiko Sanada and Aigis, all of whom were official ranked members of the Shadow Operatives.

The helicopter that had arrived out of the blue to carry Yukari right from one of her Featherman shoots directly to the site of the incident had taken her to the small rural town of Inaba, a place Yukari had never previously heard of. What had awaited her there was like a nightmare vision of her past; a cheap imitation of Tartarus, a tower her father had given his life to prevent becoming the catalyst for the world's demise, and a town enshrouded in deathly silence, all too reminiscent of the dreaded Dark Hour she and her friends had suffered so much to put an end to.

It turned out Mitsuru and her other friends had been captured by a mysterious adversary called Sho Minazuki, and only the help of a group of powerful Persona users native to Inaba had enabled Yukari and the others to rescue her friends and prevent a catastrophe that might have spelled the end of the world as they knew it.

Thankfully, they had somehow managed to resolve the crisis without anyone being hurt, but dealing with Shadows once again after so long had reminded Yukari of how different she was from everyone else, of how she knew things no one else could understand, apart from her close friends. She was so lost in thought that she almost bumped into Sasuke, a tall, handsome young man who was a year older than Yukari and was essentially the male idol of her college.

"Oh, sorry" Yukari apologised quickly, grabbing her files and intending to quickly duck round him and make for the exit.

"Hey, no worries" Sasuke said, making to block her escape while flashing her a dazzling smile. "You're Yukari Takeba, right? I've heard a lot about you, and I must say, you're just as stunning as the rumours say you are. Why don't you come with me this evening? I guarantee, you won't be disappointed. I know this great restaurant…"

"Um…no thanks" Yukari cut him off awkwardly. "I've already got plans. I'm going to see my mother tonight, and I've got modelling and Featherman rehearsals for the next couple weeks, so I'm going to be really busy. No hard feelings, okay? See ya". With that hasty goodbye, Yukari swiftly ducked out of the lecture theatre. As she was on her way out, she heard some other girls talking loudly.

"What's her problem?" one girl sneered, a tall, attractive girl with jet black hair styled so that it fell in waves past her shoulders. "She thinks she's so special. Just cause' she's a star on a kid's TV show, she thinks she's too good for anyone here."

"Yeah, right" the girl's friend, a short, petite girl with dyed blonde hair and a ring through her lip agreed. "She's so stuck up. Anyone else'd give their left arm for a chance to date Sasuke-kun, but just cause' she's a model she probably thinks she's gonna get off with some famous movie star or somethin' like that".

"It's really pathetic" the last girl agreed, a short, somewhat plump girl with otherwise nondescript features. "I bet she's a whore who dates old guys for money and gifts and stuff. I bet that's how she got into that studio where they shoot that kids TV show. That's probably why she turned her nose up at Sasuke-kun too. She's probably afraid her sugar daddy'll get mad at her or something".

The girl threw her head back and laughed derisively, her two friends joining in with her. Yukari felt her blood boil within her veins. Any other time, she'd have gone over and given those girls a piece of her mind, but recently, she just didn't have the energy. All she could think of was _what's the point? Is this what we fought to protect? What we're _still _fighting to protect?_

She sighed and pushed the girls from her mind, ignoring them. Though she was glad of an excuse, she hadn't actually lied to Sasuke. She really did have plans tonight; she was visiting her mother's house. Yukari's relationship with her mother had been tumultuous, and for a long time, the two had barely spoken. Yukari's mother had never recovered from the death of her father, Eiichiro, and had sought solace in the arms of other men. She had abandoned her duties as a parent, or at least, that was what it had felt like to Yukari, and Yukari had resented her for it, even going so far as to try to move out as early as possible, so she could gain her own independence and wouldn't have to see her mother's face. Her opportunity had come when she had moved into the SEES dorm, both to escape her mother and to find out the truth about what had happened to her father.

It was while she was a member of SEES that Yukari had met the person who had given her the courage to forgive her mother and try to mend their relationship. He had made Yukari realise that she had been running not only from her family problems, but from her own true desires as well. That person had become the centre of Yukari's world, and though she had known him for only a few months, her memories of the time she spent with were among her most treasured, etched into her heart and soul.

That person was gone now. Yukari had accepted that. The dark days right after his sacrifice, when it had sometimes felt as though she couldn't go on were behind her. She was enjoying her life and living it to the full, pursuing her dreams of entering the fashion industry, building a successful career for herself and having fun acting on Featherman (even if she was sometimes reluctant to admit that last bit). Still, it felt like something was missing, a feeling she had never been able to completely get rid of since his death. Yukari hadn't really lied to Sasuke when she'd told him she was too busy to go out with him; between her studies, work and hanging out with Mitsuru and her other friends whenever she could, she really had no time for dates. Yet she had to ask herself; had she deliberately kept herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about dating?

Yukari knew that in her heart, she was the kind of person who wanted to be in a loving relationship. It was another thing she had learned that fateful year in high school, a thing she had been rejecting about herself. The person who she loved had died, however, died saving the world, and she had been left behind. Did she even want another boyfriend? Would she be betraying him if she did, as she once accused her mother of doing to her father when she'd said she wanted to remarry? Would she be able to stop herself from comparing a new boyfriend unfavourably to the one she had lost, knowing no one else could ever match up?

Yukari sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind. There were no easy answers to any of those questions, and she resigned herself to the fact she was perhaps still not ready to answer them. She had already reached the college entrance hall, and the pristine glass doors parted automatically for her as she approached, leading her out into the warm air of a pleasant May afternoon. She briefly contemplated taking a taxi to her mother's house, but then decided it was an unnecessary extravagance on such a fine day, and opted to walk to the station and take the train instead. A bit of fresh air might help clear her gloomy thoughts. It had already been just over a year since the Minazuki incident, and there had been no more reports of Shadow-related incidents or activity. There was no sign of that Minazuki character, either. She hadn't seen some of her comrades in the Shadow Operatives for weeks, longer in some cases, and she worried she was losing touch with them.

As she walked past a groups of students chatting happily, she caught sight of a well-dressed man who appeared to be stopping passers-by and handing them some sort of flier. Yukari didn't want to be pestered, and tried to duck around the man, but it was too late. He had seen her and was already approaching.

"Excuse me, Miss" he said with a pleasant smile. He was wearing a sharp suit that seemed very out of place on college grounds, and he had a handsome face that made him look younger than he probably was. "I'm here on behalf of my company, Hephaestus Electronics and Robotics. We're running a promotion at the moment to coincide with the launch of the expansion for our popular online game, Second World. You can get a brand-new, top of the line cell-phone if you log in and enter the code on this leaflet. You'll be given an electronic ticket that can be redeemed at any major retailer."

"Sorry, I'm not interested" Yukari replied when she could get a word in edgewise, supressing a flash of irritation.

"This is a good opportunity, Miss" the man replied cheerfully. "You wouldn't want to miss out. Why don't you at least take a flier and give it a read over. If you're still not interested, you don't have to take it any further".

"Ugh, fine" Yukari said, deciding it would be easier to just accept the leaflet and move on rather than argue with the overly enthusiastic salesman. She stuffed the leaflet into her handbag without looking at it. She didn't need a new cell, and she had no interest in video games. That had always been Junpei's thing, though she doubted even he still played them these days.

She had heard of Second World, however, even despite her lack of interest. Launched a few months ago as the Hephaestus Corporation, a large American conglomerate that many saw as the foreign rival to the Kirijo Group began expanding into the games market, it had taken the world by storm, attaining international success and becoming the world's most popular MMO. She was surprised that there was still a promotion going on, however, as Hephaestus had recently come under fire due to studies that linked the game to unhealthy social behaviour. Well, it was nothing to do with her.

On a whim, or perhaps due to nostalgia, Yukari decided to walk along the Iwatodai strip mall. She had come here many times during her high school days, but had since found little reason to visit it. She wasn't exactly sure what was leading her back there now, but it seemed as pleasant a location as any to walk through. At first glance, the place appeared to have changed little. Hagakure was still there, of course, and doing as well as ever. She recognised the familiar mascot for Wild-Duck Burger, and looking up she saw that the old manga-café was still open as well. She had never been there herself, and she had later heard that Jin Shirado, once the brains behind Strega, had often frequented it.

Yukari shook her head to clear away the unpleasant thoughts that name stirred up within her heart. Her good mood almost completely evaporated, Yukari took another look round, trying to distract herself from the unwelcome past, and it was then that she sighted an unfamiliar establishment.

_Akane and Sisters: Dressmakers and Seamstresses _was all the sign above the window said. Walking closer, Yukari could see a row of mannequins dressed in some of the most fantastic and beautiful dresses Yukari had ever seen. As a student of fashion, Yukari couldn't help admiring the exquisite workmanship. It almost seemed too fine to be the work of human hands. Yet Yukari couldn't help but wonder at this bizarre antiquated set up. These days, everyone got their clothes from huge, high-street department stores and dedicated designer boutiques, didn't they? Small, family run businesses like this were a thing of the past. She found herself stepping back and looking up at the shop once again. The front façade was tasteful and appealing, if once again a little old-fashioned. She tried to remember what this shop had used to be, back when she was still in high school. It took only a short time, surprisingly, for it to come to her.

"This place used to be _Bookworms Used Books"_ Yukari muttered half to herself. If she recalled, that shop had been ran by a kindly but elderly couple. Everyone loved them and thought highly of them, but rumour had it that the owner, Bunkichi-san, became ill around a couple of months after the final battle with Nyx, and had passed away that same year. His poor wife had not long outlived him. It was a sad end for such a nice couple, but Yukari couldn't blame whoever it was who had set up in their place. Overcome with curiosity, Yukari hesitated on the threshold for a moment before grabbing the bronze doorknob and pushing her way inside.

The interior was much larger than Yukari had expected it to be, judging from the outside. She remembered Bookworms being only a small store, but this shop was a respectable size, lined with rows of neatly displayed wares. She saw that there were also gorgeous kimonos hanging from display stands just out of sight from the main windows, as well as some more modern and casual-looking clothes. Yukari walked closer to the kimonos, anxious to get a closer look, though she knew she almost certainly couldn't afford one.

"May I help you, Miss?" a sharp voice called out to her from behind. She whirled around, and there, standing in the shadows was a tall, thin woman dressed all in black. Her dress was elegant and refined, but combined with her stern features gave her a prim, severe look. She was an older woman with greying hair pinned up into a neat bun, and her features were sharp, almost vulpine. Yukari couldn't decide whether she would be considered attractive for her age or not; indeed, it was difficult for Yukari to put an age on her.

"Oh, no, I was just looking around" Yukari said quickly. For some reason, she sounded a little sheepish, even though she knew she'd done nothing wrong. "Are you the owner here? These clothes are amazing! I bet even some of the top designers couldn't do this!" The woman smiled slightly at Yukari's enthusiasm.

"My name is Akane Yamada" she said in a friendlier tone. "I am the proprietor here. I run this establishment with my two sisters, Suzume and Haruka. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance". Yukari returned the bow respectfully and introduced herself, feeling it would impolite not to give her own name now that the stranger had introduced herself. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to meet my sisters" Akane continued calmly, then proceeded to call out their names in a clear, commanding voice that reminded Yukari a little of Mitsuru.

From the back of the shop somewhere came two more women. One was of middling height, with a round, plump face that was a sharp contrast to Akane's sharp features. She had straight, shoulder length hair, also greying, and she wore a pristine white apron over what looked like a pair of loose fitting black pants and a modest white blouse. Her companion was taller, though not quite as tall as Akane. She wore a black woman's business suit and bore a no-nonsense expression on her features. She resembled Akane far more than the other woman, having the same slender features, though her face was a touch more angular than Akane's.

Both women bowed formally as Akane introduced them. The shorter one, Haruka, smiled warmly at Yukari and held her hand out for Yukari to shake, while the other one, Suzume, simply gave her an appraising look Yukari did not entirely like. Yukari recognised the western gesture, though it seemed to be just another odd, out-of-place thing in this odd, out-of-place shop. Hesitating, Yukari held out her hand, and the instant her long, slender fingers became enfolded in the other woman's grasp, Yukari felt a sharp shock run through her body, like a jolt of electricity. The room seemed to waver and spin, and she momentarily forgot where she was and what she was doing. The sensation passed almost instantly, and Yukari almost wondered if it had been her imagination. Either way, she had no desire to spend another instant in this weird shop with these strange women.

"Are you all right, my dear? You seem a bit disoriented" Haruka asked in a gentle, motherly voice.

"I'm fine, but I really have to go now. I'm going to see my mom tonight, and I've spent a bit too much time messing around" Yukari replied quickly, trying to keep any trace of anxiety or irritation out of her voice.

"That's a shame, but I suppose it can't be helped" Haruka said regretfully. "Say hello to your mother for us, won't you?"

"You will return here" Suzume said, speaking for the first time in a brusque, monotone voice. It was not a question, but a flat statement of fact.

"Before you go, how about you take one of our kimonos with you?" Akane asked with a friendly smile. "I noticed you admiring them earlier. You may consider it a greeting gift. You won't have to pay".

Yukari found herself torn. She really wanted to get away, but she also didn't want to turn down this chance. She found herself quickly choosing a light pink kimono with a sumptuous floral pattern. She noticed too late that the garment was a furisode style kimono, worn by exclusively by unmarried women. She also knew that the sisters' generosity was suspicious, but something inside her told her that accepting the gift was the right thing to do.

As soon as she had her kimono wrapped up in a box and tucked under her arm, she said her thanks and walked swiftly out of the shop. The sky had clouded over, and a strong, vicious wind whipped at Yukari, blowing hair across her face and forcing her to push it out of her eyes. There was no trace of the warm, May afternoon sun that had warmed Yukari on the way here. She must have spent longer in the shop that she had thought, though it still seemed the weather had changed unnaturally quickly.

As Yukari began to set about walking toward the station again, she was stopped in her tracks by a feeling of something shattering inside her head, or perhaps being forced into it. She stopped dead as her awareness of her surroundings faded, to be replaced by an image of a young man with messy brown hair that came down to his neck, with a pair of headphones sat loosely draped around it. He was wearing a Yasogami High uniform, and Yukari recognised him as one of the Persona users from Inaba she had met during the Minazuki incident last year. He had his knives in his hands, and appeared to be fighting some unknown adversary. Yukari tried to make out his assailant, but the young man; Yosuke Hanamura, she seemed to recall his name being, was the only clear thing in the vision.

A sudden voice rang out in Yukari's head. _The thread of his life has been spun, _the voice said, a voice as dry as dust, a voice thin and brittle with age yet somehow stronger than steel. _His fate has been decided, the span of his life allotted_, the voice continued. Actually, Yukari couldn't tell if it was the same voice or another, but as it spoke Yosuke summoned his Persona, sending a blast of wind toward his unseen enemy. It mustn't have worked, because Yosuke was suddenly flung onto his back, his Persona vanishing as his concentration broke. _The thread of his life shall be cut, _came the voice again, darker and more grim than before, and Yukari heard the sound of something being drawn taught, stretched to its very limits. Something landed on Yosuke, and Yukari caught a gleam of light glinting off metal before Yosuke's throat was torn open, bright red blood spilling out and soaking into his uniform. _This is fate, inexorable, inevitable, unturnable!_ There was the sound of something being cut, snapping back on itself with dreadful finality, and Yukari felt the ripples, the effects of that cut as they spread across the world of her vision.

The vision ended, and Yukari found herself back in the present, breathing heavily. She didn't know where that vision had come from, or why she'd been the one to have it, but she somehow knew its meaning. That had been the future, and if she didn't do something, Hanamura would die, and soon. Her heart racing, sweat beading on her forehead and in her palms, Yukari pulled out her cell and began frantically dialling Mitsuru's number.

Labrys was glad it was Fuuka who was doing her maintenance today. Although Mitsuru had any number of fully qualified individuals at her disposal, it felt good to have a friend do it. Fuuka had been busy with her engineering course, and Labrys had seen little of her recently before today. Her friend looked the same as ever, a calm, kind smile on her face, and her bluish hair in a nice little braid that matched well with her casual yet elegant clothes.

"So, Fuuka-san, what brings ya over here today? Ya didn't come all the way just to see little old me, did ya?" Labrys had been hoping that Fuuka would contradict her, but that hope was immediately dashed by Fuuka's reply.

"I'm sorry Labrys, I'm afraid not" Fuuka said, her expression turning grave. "While I'm always happy to see you, I need to speak to Mitsuru-senpai urgently. I've got some grave concerns I need to bring before her".

"What sort of concerns? You can tell me, right Fuuka?" Labrys prompted, hoping to at least share her friend's burden.

"That won't be necessary, Labrys" came a familiar voice from the entrance to the lab. "It would be best if Fuuka explained it to all of us together rather than repeating herself".

The voice belonged to one Mitsuru Kirijo, head of the Kirijo Group and one of the wealthiest and most powerful women in Japan. She was already dressed in the sleek, form fitting bodysuit she wore for her missions as leader of the Shadow Operatives, her stylish white fur coat draped around her shoulders like a cape. Her long red hair streamed out behind her as she approached, her graceful, elegant movements and aura of authority making her seem every inch a queen. She fixed her red-brown eyes on Labrys and favoured her with a warm smile, though Labrys thought she detected a hint of anxiety lurking below the surface.

"Mitsuru-sempai!" Fuuka exclaimed, standing up straight as she did so. "Thank you for meeting me so quickly. I'm sorry I called you out of the blue. I know how busy you must be".

Mitsuru shook her head, her magnificent red curls swinging lightly as she did so. "Nonsense, Fuuka. If anything, I should be the one thanking you. It seems even after all this time, I'm still depending on all of you". For a moment Mitsuru looked slightly disheartened, but she pushed it aside and in a moment was all business.

"Though I'd rather wait until we're all together, I'm afraid there's no time. I've tried contacting Akihiko, but he's not answering his cell-phone. I've sent Aigis to notify him of the situation and ask him to resume his duties as a Shadow Operative, but we don't have the luxury of waiting for them".

"What about Yukari-san an' them?" Labrys asked. She had first met Yukari, Junpei, Ken and Koromaru a year ago, during her first official mission as a Shadow Operative. They hadn't been among those who had helped rescue her from the TV World but she had seen their strength and the bond they shared with Mitsuru and the others first hand, and they had Labrys' respect.

"I'd prefer not to involve the auxiliary staff if possible. At this stage, our objective is merely to investigate and determine the best course of action. Besides, I need someone on standby should something happen while we're away on this mission".

"So what's goin' on? Labrys asked, trying to keep impatience out of her voice. Though she was ashamed to admit it, deep down Labrys was excited at the prospect of fighting Shadows again. Since being rescued from the TV world a year ago, she had found something she could do, a place she could belong, and people who accepted her. Yet the painful fact that she was a machine still remained. She couldn't go out and do the things normal girls did, and besides, it would cause trouble for Mitsuru if she was caught and her identity was revealed. Without any missions to go on, Labrys had found herself just hanging around in the lab, or spending time on the Internet gazing longingly at the things she wanted to do but couldn't. She had begun to question her purpose, and if there really was a place for her in this world. The prospect of going out once more and protecting her friends as a Shadow Operative brought Labrys' heart to life.

"Recently, our sensors have detected an unprecedented level of Shadow activity all across Japan. The spikes in activity, though large enough for our new, advanced long-range sensors to pick up, were not sufficiently concentrated for us to identify any one location as a source. That it, until today".

"So you're sayin' you've found the bad guys lair or somethin'? Then what're we waitin' for, let's go bust some heads!"

"It's too early to determine if this is the enemy base of operations, but regardless, we must investigate". Misturu took a deep breath before continuing. "Especially given the location of this anomaly".

"Location?" Fuuka asked, brow creasing in thought. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes. The anomaly is centred on Inaba".

Inaba. The place where Sho had thrown her into the TV World and her Shadow had manipulated the Persona-users native to Inaba into fighting one another. The place where she had met Yu Narukami and the others and they, along with her sister Aigis, had saved her from herself. The very name was loaded with emotions for Labrys, giving her mixed feelings about returning there.

"I wish we had some means of analysing the other Shadow readings and comparing how they relate to this anomaly" Mitsuru sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until we get there and hope the truth reveals itself".

"Actually, this may tie into what I wanted to talk to you about" Fuuka said seriously, unconsciously smoothing the front of her white dress as she spoke. "You know how I spend a lot of time online, right?"

Mitsuru simply nodded. Fuuka's love of machines and computers was well documented, and it was no surprise she would be up to date with what was going on in the tech world.

"Well, there's this online game that's become popular recently. It's called Second World, I think. There's been stuff in the news recently about how the game is bad for people".

"I think I vaguely recall reading something to that effect" Mitsuru mused. "I believe people have linked the game to depression, as well as violent and antisocial behaviour".

Fuuka nodded. "I was concerned about it, so I researched it further on the Internet, and offline through the library as well. A lot of people who played the game eventually ended up having to be hospitalised because they became completely listless and were unable to take care of themselves".

Mitsuru's head snapped around, her eyes focusing intensely on Fuuka, her expression frighteningly grim. "That sounds just like..!"

"That was my fear as well" Fuuka said anxiously. "It sounds just like Apathy Syndrome".

Labrys looked from one grim countenance to another. She knew about the Dark Hour and Apathy Syndrome, of course. What she hadn't learned during the battle with Sho last year had been taught to her by her sister Aigis. She could only imagine what this meant to Mitsuru and Fuuka, what it would mean to the rest of her friends. For Labrys, who had slept through that dark time, the threat of Apathy Syndrome was only an abstract thing, but for those who had lived through it…

"You…you don't think something could have happened to the…the Seal, do you?" Fuuka asked Mitsuru in a shaky voice. For as long as Labrys had known her, Fuuka had always possessed an unshakable inner strength, no matter how frail she looked on the outside, but there was no doubt she sought comfort from the other woman now.

"It's too early to speculate" Mitsuru replied calmly, appearing every inch regal and in control. Labrys noted how Fuuka seemed to draw strength from Mitsuru's unshakable poise. "Fuuka, do you remember when the reports related to Second World began hitting the media in earnest?"

"Yes, it was around a month ago" Fuuka said, biting her lip.

"That matches the time we detected the large increase in shadow activity almost exactly" Mitsuru said gravely. "It looks as though we can't just pass this off as mere coincidence. It also looks as though we won't be able to avoid involving the others after all. I'll have Kikuno prepare transportation for us, and leave orders to contact our comrades as soon as possible".

"What about our friends in Inaba?" Labrys asked. "They really helped us out last time. Don't ya think we oughtta give 'em the heads up, too?"

"If this is taking place near Inaba, I suspect they'll already be involved". Mitsuru smiled at Labrys. "Don't worry Labrys. I learn from my mistakes. I fully intend to ask for their co-operation".

Labrys returned the smile, feeling relief and happiness spreading through her chest. It was at that moment that Mitsuru's cell-phone rang. Mitsuru pulled it out and opened it.

"It's Yukari" Mitsuru said. "She's been trying to reach me nonstop all evening. She usually understands my position better than this. It must be important. I'm sorry, but I need to take this". Mitsuru turned away and Labrys could hear her speaking on the phone. When Mitsuru returned, there was a frown on her face.

"Yukari wants to be picked up. She'll be joining us on this operation".

"How'd she know somethin' was up?" Labrys asked innocently. Mitsuru's expression grew more troubled than ever, and she hesitated before replying.

"Yukari claims she had a vision" Mitsuru said slowly, "in which Yosuke Hanamura dies".


	3. Chapter 2: Storm over Inaba

Chapter2: Storm over Inaba

The Junes food court was already nearly derelict as the clouds continued to build and the wind continued to rise. Only Yosuke and his friends were still sitting, huddled beneath the increasingly inadequate protection of the tarp that had been put up to keep rain off the tables. He would have liked to say it was like old times, when they would meet here to discuss the Adachi case, rain or shine, but it wasn't even close.

For one thing, they weren't all here. Rise was getting ready for her next concert, Naoto was busy with her detective work, and as for Yu…

Yosuke tried not to look at the empty seat next to him. "Damn, the timing for this couldn't be worse" he lamented, and saw his frustration mirrored in the expressions of Chie and Yukiko, who were sitting opposite him. Yu had been here just a couple of weeks ago, visiting Inaba for Golden Week as he had done the year before, when they had rescued Labrys together and lifted the red fog covering Inaba. Back then, it seemed the bad guys had timed their plot to coincide with Yu's visit. This time, Yosuke couldn't shake the sinking feeling it might be just the opposite.

"So, we goin' to wait for Senpai, or are we chargin' in and bustin' some heads?" Kanji asked. Seated on the other side of Yukiko, Kanji looked the same as ever; tall, powerful, dyed blond hair slightly matted from the rain and wind, leather jacket slung casually over one shoulder. He looked ready, determined to get through whatever lay in front of them.

"Calm down, Kanji-kun. We don't even know if we'll have to fight anyone yet" Yukiko stated calmly. "We should go over the situation and decide what our best course of action is before we do anything rash".

"That's my Yuki-chan! Ever the calm, intelligent, beautiful lady of war! Why, I'm falling for you all over again!" Teddie exclaimed, leaping off his seat on Yosuke's left-hand side and padding over to Yukiko, where he clumsily and cartoonishly attempted to give her a mock smooch. Yukiko pulled out her fan and gave Teddie a solid _thwack _that send him sprawling on to his rear without ever taking her eyes off Yosuke.

"Ouch, how cruel!" Teddie whined from where he lay prone on the ground, though Yosuke knew he wasn't really hurt.

"Sheesh, Ted, get it together already!" Chie chided, looking at Teddie with consternation, fists planted on her hips. "This is no time to be joking around! Naoki-kun could be seriously hurt! What are we gonna do if this turns about to be another kidnapping, like with Adachi in 2011?"

As soon as she finished speaking, Chie flinched, and cast an apologetic gaze at Yosuke. "Sorry" she said sheepishly. "I guess I got a little carried away there".

"Don't worry about it" Yosuke reassured her, though in truth he felt more uncomfortable than he cared to admit. Over two years ago, Saki Konishi had been a third year at Yasogami High who worked part time at Junes, the superstore chain that Yosuke's father worked as a manager for. Yosuke had an unrequited crush on her, before she had been murdered, and Yousuke's decision to look into her death had set in motion the chain of events that led to the Investigation Team being formed and the killer being brought to justice. Now, it seemed Saki's younger brother had fallen seriously ill, and perhaps even gone missing.

Yosuke had returned from his studies at the cram school in Okina City for Golden Week, but had ended up staying longer in Inaba due to pressure from his father to help out at Junes. He had been angry at his father at first, but now he couldn't help but wonder if it was somehow destiny that he had been made to stay.

"We need to talk to Naoki's parents" Yosuke said finally. "Much as I'd like to, we can't wait for Yu, and we can't rely on Naoto or Rise either. Problem is, Naoki's parents hate me. I could never get them to talk to me, much less trust me".

"Yosuke-kun" Chie said sympathetically.

"What the hell's up with them anyway?" Kanji demanded angrily. "It's not Senpai's fault their store closed down. Besides, their kid's in trouble, might be sick, might be missing and they won't say a damn thing!"

Yosuke grimaced. He appreciated Kanji sticking up for him, but he couldn't entirely blame the Konishis. Ever since Saki's death, things had gone from bad to worse. Despite Naoki's efforts to revitalise the store and make it a success, once people had stopped feeling sympathy for him and his parents, their sales had gone down dramatically, and a few months ago it had closed down completely. Naoki, who had been lively and active in school, bravely putting a smile on his face despite his family's business being in worse and worse shape became increasingly withdrawn. He participated less often in club activities, and eventually he stopped attending school altogether. Though Yosuke was no longer a student at Yasogami High, he had made sure to keep himself up to date on how Naoki was doing there. It was the least he could do for Saki, after all.

"Let's review what we know" Yukiko said, taking charge and speaking into the empty silence. It was at times like these that Yosuke really missed Yu's leadership. "Naoki-kun was last seen at school around a month ago, right? After that, people say he started spending all his time indoors. That's when we started hearing rumours he was sick".

"Yeah, and when the school got suspicious they sent a doctor round to check on him, only his parents were acting really shady!" This time it was Chie who had spoken up.

"Well, that settles it!" Teddie exclaimed, apparently having recovered his enthusiasm. "I say we go round to Naoki-kun's place right now and ask his parents exactly what's going on."

To Yosuke's surprise, Yukiko nodded. "Mm-hm, that's what I think we should do as well. And if they won't entertain us" she said, flourishing her fan dramatically, "we'll just have to take matters into our own hands".

"Yukiko-senpai! When did you get so bold?" Kanji asked, sounding impressed.

"We've got to be careful guys. Naoki isn't the only case of mysterious illness and disappearance we've had here lately. I hate to say it, but if this really is like the TV murders then we have to be ready for anything. If possible, we should avoid the TV world. I know we've got Ted here to sniff around for us, but I'd feel better with Yu to lead us and Rise to back us up".

"That's just like you Yosuke. Always the voice of reason" Chie said playfully, though Yosuke could sense the affection in her voice as we said it.

"So are we doin' this tonight or what?" Kanji asked bluntly.

"Ideally I'd like more time to prepare, but I don't think we've got that luxury" Yosuke replied. "If this is like the TV murders, then if we wait even one day we could be one day too late. Besides, I don't like this storm that's brewing. It feels, I don't know, wrong somehow".

For a moment no one spoke, especially to disagree with Yosuke's suggestion that the weather could be a matter of life and death. They knew all too well that in this town, it could be.

"Alright, we'll grab our weapons, make our excuses to our parents and meet outside Sa-, I mean Naoki's place in one hour". With everyone agreed, they went their separate ways.

The hour seemed to fly by, and before Yosuke knew it they were standing in front of the Konishi residence. Yosuke was now wearing his old Yasogami High uniform, which he had kept as a reminder of his days fighting alongside Yu and the others. He felt a bit silly wearing it, but it was what he had always worn when going on a mission inside the TV world, and what they were doing today was a much a mission as anything they had done back then.

The Konishis lived directly above their liquor store, which if nothing else made it easy for them to find, a fact that Yosuke was especially glad of considering the wind had become more vicious than ever. He glanced around once more, taking in the nervous expressions on his friends' windswept faces, then gritted his teeth and pressed the doorbell.

A minute or so passed in silence but for the incessant howling of the wind, during which Yosuke found himself studying the front of the Konishi house. The Konishis had always been proud of their store. The front was always well-painted and immaculately maintained, the windows polished and gleaming, the wares neatly stacked in inviting rows so potential customers could easily see what the shop had to offer.

Not so now. The paint on the front door was cracked and peeling, the windows were filthy and Yosuke thought he noticed one or two tiles that had been blown off the roof strewn around on the ground. What little they could see of the shop's interior through the gloom looked a mess. Though Yosuke told himself to reserve judgement until he met with the Konishis, he had a terrible feeling.

Growing impatient at the inactivity, Kanji moved up next to Yosuke and jammed his thumb on the buzzer two, maybe three or four times in quick succession. A few more moments passed and Yousuke heard movement and what sounded suspiciously like cursing from inside the house. The front door swung wide and there, staring blearily out into the wind and rain, stood Mr Konishi.

Yosuke had not met with Konishi-san often, being the scion of the hated Junes, but he had met Naoki's father at least once before, and the man standing before him now was barely recognisable. Ayumu Konishi had been a tall, slender, well-dressed man, always polite, clean-shaven and respectable. He had never let his attention to detail waver even when his family business had started to go downhill. Now, he looked scruffy and unkempt, a week of stubble growth decorated his chin, his hair was a matted mess, and he had a slight paunch Yousuke knew definitely hadn't been there before. His skin was pale, his cheeks flushed, and his face was haggard, dark circles featuring prominently under his eyes. He smelled strongly of liquor.

"Um, Konishi-san?" Yosuke probed tentatively. "We're friends of Naoki's, and we were worried about him because he hasn't been coming to school and no one's seen him around lately. We were wondering if maybe we could, you know, talk to him and see how he is? If it's not too much trouble of course" Yosuke added quickly.

"Naoki doesn't have any friends" Konishi-san snapped irritably. "You're all the same. Nosy neighbours, damn reporters, even complete strangers, all nosing around us, staring at us like we're some freak-show. Acting all sympathetic, pretending to know how we feel and then judging us when we don't act the way they think we're supposed to. Get lost, I've got nothing more to say to you".

"No, wait, Konishi-san, we really are worried about Naoki. If you'd just let us talk to him, or even if you could tell us where he is..."

Yosuke trailed off as Konishi-san's eyes focused on him, seeming to really take him in for the first time, and his expression changed from irritated indifference to outright hostility.

"You…you're that damn Junes brat, aren't you?" he almost shouted. "Come around to gloat have you, twist the knife in just a little bit more? Isn't it enough that you've ruined our business, broken our family and destroyed our lives? You have to kick us when we're down, too, is that it?"

Yosuke recoiled, feeling as though he'd been physically punched in the gut, and he found himself unconsciously stepping back from the threshold. Konishi-san's words bored into his heart, writhing inside him like serpents made from raw guilt. Though he knew he and his father had never intended to bring harm to anyone, he couldn't deny the truth that Junes had played a large part in bringing about the obvious downfall of the Konishi family. Was it possible that Naoki was suffering because of Junes, too? No wonder Saki-senpai had secretly hated him.

"Shut the hell up!" Kanji said angrily to Konishi-san. He didn't shout, but his voice was forceful. "Yosuke-Senpai never did nothin' to hurt you, got it? We're here 'cause we're worried about one of our friends, so why don't you clean your act up and tell us what the hell's goin' on here?"

"I don't have to take this from a delinquent like you" Konishi-san retorted angrily. "Get off my property this instant, or I'll phone the police!" With that parting statement, Konishi-san retreated inside, slamming the door behind him, leaving the party standing disconsolately in the wind and rain.

"What is his problem, anyway?" Chie demanded angrily. "How dare he speak to Yosuke-kun like that!"

"Don't listen to anything he said, Yosuke-kun" Yukiko said gently, trying to reassure him.

"Thanks guys, I'm okay" Yosuke said, giving them a wink and his best smile as he did so, though in truth he wasn't sure if he _was_ okay. Nevertheless, it seemed that in Yu's absence he had been unofficially nominated the leader, so he knew he had to stay strong for the others.

"So now what do we do?" Chie asked, hopping from one foot to the other, whether out of frustration or in an attempt to keep warm, Yosuke didn't know.

"I wish Sensei was here" Teddie stated mournfully.

"Any luck on that front?" Yosuke asked everyone in general.

"I managed to get through to him on his cell-phone, but even though he's doing everything he can, he won't be able to get here for another couple of days" Yukiko answered.

Yosuke sighed, and was about to suggest that they give up when he heard Kanji's voice coming from the side.

"Hey, guys, c'mere" he said, waving them over. He was standing in a narrow alley between the Konishi household and that of their next door neighbours. Overturned trashcans cluttered the alley, almost blocking it off completely. At first, Yosuke could only be dismayed at the number of empty liquor bottles that seemed to be strewn about, but then he caught sight of what Kanji was pointing at; a thick, sturdy pipe was attached to the wall , leading up to a medium sized window that had been left ajar. There was a wide window ledge just inside, and Yosuke thought it would be just about possible to climb up there and inside the house.

"Wait, you can't seriously be suggesting breaking and entering, can you?" Yosuke protested. "If we're caught, and we _will_ be caught, we're dead, man. Dojima-san will seriously go nuts!"

"Actually, I don't think we will be caught, Yosuke" Teddie said brightly, padding over to Yosuke's side. "I just took a peek through the window, and that rude man seems to be fast asleep. There was a woman in there with him too, but she didn't seem to be moving either".

"Do you think he got so drunk he passed out?" Chie asked worriedly.

"Poor Naoki-kun" Yukiko said sadly, her eyes downcast. "Still" she said, looking up, "this could be our chance to help him".

"I dunno man, don't you think we should call the police and let Dojima-san handle this? I mean…if it's a case of domestic violence or neglect or something". Yosuke stumbled over those last words, not wanting to believe that could be happening to Naoki, or that his parents were capable of it.

Yukiko shook her head. "There's too much going on here that the police can't explain. Too many people have been falling sick, or acting out of character. We have to do something".

"Right" Yosuke sighed in resignation. "I'll go up first. If it looks like they're waking up downstairs, and we might be caught, I'll wave to you guys from the window. If you see that, scatter. That way only one of us'll be caught if this all goes wrong". Yosuke waited until he had received a reluctant nod of agreement from each of his friends before continuing. "If I think it's safe, I'll beckon you guys to come up, but for God's sake, be quiet. _Especially_ you, Kanji".

"Hey, what're you singling me out for?" Kanji asked in consternation.

Yosuke ignored him and climbed unsteadily on top of the capsized trash cans. It took him a moment to regain his balance, but once he was sure he had a firm footing he began climbing up the pipe. The wall and the fixtures connecting the pipe to it both provided surprisingly good hand and footholds, and Yosuke found he was able to reach the windowsill relatively easily. He prized the window open with his left hand while holding the pipe bracket firmly with his right, then slowly, cautiously eased his left foot up and over the threshold and into the room. His leg quickly fell down into the room with nothing to support it, and for a moment Yosuke found himself in danger of falling back down into the alley as he struggled for purchase. After a moment's panicked grabbing at the windowsill, he managed to right himself and ease his other leg over the ledge and into the room.

He found himself in the Konishi bathroom. It was nice, if a little faded and unclean. He paused a few moments, listening for any sounds that would indicate someone had heard his entrance. Silence. He beckoned the rest of his friends up, calling a quiet warning down to them to be careful when coming through the window. Yosuke remained by the window to lend a hand to his friends as they came in. Teddie had to climb out of his trademark bear-suit, but otherwise they were fine. By the time they were done, the bathroom and the landing outside were both rather crowded.

The Konishi household was nicely decorated, and rather spacious for a Japanese house, a luxury of living out in the country, yet there was a fine layer of dust over the paintings hanging from the walls and the bannister adjacent to the stairs. It conveyed the same lonely feeling of neglect that the storefront downstairs had. It didn't take them long to find Naoki's room. They knew it was his immediately, as quite apart from any other evidence, he was still in it.

Naoki lay on his bed, a blank, slack-jawed expression on his face. Naoki had always been a slender, handsome boy slightly shorter than average, with the same narrow, fine features Yosuke had once so admired in his sister, Saki. His light, wavy ash-blonde hair in particular brought memories of Saki flooding back to Yosuke, making his chest tighten. There were no lights on in the room; the only glow came from the monitor on Naoki's desk, which prominently displayed a log-in screen for 'Second World'.

Yukiko rushed to Naoki's side, worry evident on his face. "Naoki-kun, what's wrong? It's us, we're friends of Yu-kun. You remember Yu-kun, don't you? He helped you get back on your feet after…after what happened to Saki-Senpai".

Naoki gave no indication that he had heard Yukiko's words, and did not even turn in her direction. He continued to just stare blankly at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over. Yukiko bit her lip in anxiety. Yosuke felt his chest constrict. Glancing nervously about, making sure there were no signs of movement from downstairs, Yosuke moved over to Naoki's bedside and grabbed him gently by the shoulders.

"Hey, man, get a hold of yourself! Saki-Senpai…she wouldn't want to see you like this!" The others all joined in, trying (as quietly as possible) to get a reaction from Naoki, but it was useless. Though his body was warm and he was breathing, he might as well have been in a coma for all he acknowledged their presence.

"Damn, it's just like those cases we saw on TV" Chie said mournfully. "You know, the ones where they said people got all depressed and ended up catatonic".

For a moment no one said anything. They had all feared this, perhaps even expected in, but even so, being faced with the harsh reality was extremely distressing. Yosuke desperately wanted to help Naoki, but had no idea what they could do for him.

A peal of thunder reverberated outside, and they were suddenly reminded of how dark the room was.

"Damn, it's getting late. Y'think maybe we should be getting back for today, senpai? Naoki ain't gonna talk to us, and we ain't getting shit done here, 'cept maybe getting ourselves in trouble." It had been Kanji who spoke, and Yosuke was just about to reluctantly agree with him when a sudden flash of lightning, accompanied by an almighty gust of wind, illuminated the room, and in that instant something…shifted. Yosuke wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he suddenly became very uneasy. If he had to describe it, he would have said it reminded him of when he, Yu and Chie had first accidently set foot inside the TV world, finding themselves in a hostile, alien environment covered in fog.

When his eyes had recovered enough to look around the room, Yosuke could see his friends' anxious faces in the light coming from Naoki's monitor. Whatever he had felt, they had sensed it too. It was deathly quiet but for the clamour of the weather outside, and it was then that Yosuke noticed it. The whirring coming from Naoki's computer had stopped. Flinging himself under the desk to make sure, he ended up bumping his head in his haste to get back up.

"Ow! Damn it!"

"Shh, be more quiet Yosuke-kun, you'll get us caught!" Yukiko chided.

"Now's not the time for that! Naoki's computer's off. I think the power's down!" In his haste to explain Yosuke had forgotten to keep his voice down, but he didn't care. He was certain now that something supernatural was going on. Moving quickly, Chie walked over to the door and flicked the light switch. Nothing. Yet the glow continued to come from Naoki's monitor, the screen still prominently displaying the log-in screen for "Second World".

"No way! How can the damn monitor still be on without any power?" Kanji demanded.

"This is a job for the great Teddie, King of the TV world, best nose in the business and all around handsome hero!" Teddie declared enthusiastically, and walked over to the screen. Naoki's username and password were already filled in.

"Hey wait, don't touch it" Yosuke cried, but it was too late. Teddie's hand was already reaching for the return key, which he pressed with a short, sharp tap. The screen suddenly blazed with light, illuminating the room as clear as day. The log-in screen changed to a beautiful vision of Earth, shining a brilliant azure in the depths of space. The planet filled the screen for an instant, then storm clouds covered its surface, blocking the land from view. The clouds seemed to leap out of the screen, fastening themselves around Teddie and dragging him toward the screen. Teddie's arm was pulled out, and, just like when they entered the TV world, the screen rippled as Teddie's arm passed _into_ the screen.

"Argh, help me!" Teddie cried out.

"Ted!" Kanji bellowed, grabbing Teddie around the waste and attempting to forcibly tear him away from the screen. Yosuke watched in horror as the two of them shimmered, their bodies becoming hazy and indistinct, covered in static like they were a picture on a TV with bad reception, before losing shape altogether and being sucked into the monitor in a whirl of colours. Less than a few seconds had passed, and Teddie and Kanji had both completely vanished, leaving only Yosuke himself, Chie and Yukiko, both of whose stricken expressions Yosuke knew must be mirrored on his own face.

"Kanji-kun! Teddie! Oh God, what're we going to do? What _happened _to them?" Chie panicked.

"It looked like they got sucked into that computer screen, just like when we go into the TV world" Yukiko said, trying to remain calm.

"We have to go after them! Like right now!" Chie demanded, sounding half-scared, half-angry, though with Yosuke, herself, or this whole bizarre situation, Yosuke couldn't say. It was at that very moment, with timing so impeccably awful it was almost funny, that Yosuke heard movement from downstairs. Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko each exchanged a look, and, almost as one, headed for the monitor. They had to rescue Teddie and Kanji anyway, and if they could avoid a trip to jail for breaking and entering while they were at it, so much the better. Yosuke raised his hand to the screen, and the world was enveloped in light.

The helicopter was buffeted by strong winds as it descended upon the town of Inaba, and not even Kikuno's expert flying could make the ride entirely smooth and comfortable. Yukari remembered the last time she had ridden on a helicopter, on her first official mission as an auxiliary Shadow Operative. Then, as now, she had been sitting with Labrys, who she had met the first time on that night. Last time, Ken and Koromaru had been their travelling companions, as they, together with herself and Labrys had set out to rescue Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis and Fuuka from the clutches of the mysterious villain who had shrouded the town in crimson fog. This time, it was Mitsuru herself who accompanied them, with Fuuka sitting next to her nervously.

"This sure feels nostalgic, huh Labrys?" she said to fill the awkward silence. "Last time we were here, I was still wearing my Featherman outfit. That was so embarrassing. I'm really glad I'm not wearing anything weird this time". She pointedly avoided looking at the brown box containing that pink furisode she had gotten from the creepy dressmakers, which she had shoved unceremoniously into a corner upon boarding the helicopter. Honestly, Yukari wasn't sure why she had brought it, only she had found herself holding on to it throughout the rush of getting picked up by Mitsuru's people, explaining herself and quickly preparing for battle.

Mitsuru looked outwardly calm as she sat across from Yukari, but Yukari knew her friend well enough by now to know that it was a façade. She kept stealing anxious glances at Yukari when she thought Yukari wasn't looking, and she occasionally twirled one of her red curls around her index finger, a sign that she was under stress.

"Yukari" she said cautiously, "have you…had any more...visions?" She seemed to stumble a little over that last word, and Yukari suppressed a sigh. It wasn't that Mitsuru didn't believe her; the bond of trust between them was far too strong for that. Mitsuru was simply worried about her, worried that Yukari was cursed, or sick, or that a Shadow had gotten to her in some way. She pushed down the little voice in the back of her head that told her Mitsuru's concerns could be well founded.

"I haven't seen anything since then, but…I don't know how to describe it, but I feel _tense_ somehow. Like whenever I picture Hanamura-san's face, I get this feeling of dread, and I know something awful's going to happen to him". To Yukari's surprise, Labrys laid a comforting hand on her arm as she finished speaking. Yukari could feel the hardness of Labrys' hand even through the rigid leather armour she was wearing over her clothes, but the gesture was unmistakably human, and Yukari appreciated it.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan. We ain't gonna let nothin' happen to Yosuke-kun or any of our other friends. Yu an' them saved me last year, and it's time I paid 'em back!" Labrys' expression was determined and passionate as she spoke, and Yukari found herself feeling reassured. Mitsuru smiled warmly at Labrys, when suddenly the helicopter shook wildly, flinging Yukari forward in her seat. Kikuno fought to regain control of the vehicle.

"Kikuno, what's going on?" Mitsuru demanded.

"There's been a power outage, Lady Mitsuru" Kikuno replied, calm and collected even as she fought to regain control of the chopper. "All our regular electrical and mechanical systems suddenly failed, and I had to switch to the emergency backup requiring the Plume of Dusk embedded in this gunship".

"Evidently it was a wise decision for us to take _this_ helicopter" Mitsuru said darkly. "Fuuka, can you sense anything from the town below?"

"Yes. The town feels strange, like it did during the red fog incident last year. All the lights have gone out, and there's something else…this storm doesn't feel natural. I feel almost like I could evoke Juno here".

"What? But there's no way that should be possible!" Yukari exclaimed, yet even as she spoke she could feel Isis, her other self, stirring just beneath the surface of her consciousness, waiting to be unleashed.

"What about the people? Are Yu-kun's family and the other townspeople okay?" That was from Labrys.

Fuuka closed her eyes and concentrated. A shimmering, translucent form appeared around her. Yukari recognised the general shape of Juno, but the Persona could not manifest completely, refusing to fully coalesce and solidify around Fuuka. Nevertheless, Fuuka opened her eyes, and Yukari could see the relief in them. "The people on the ground appear to be safe. I couldn't manifest Juno fully, but I can tell none of them have been transmogrified, nor have they vanished like during the red fog incident last year".

"Thank God" Labrys said, relief evident in her features.

"But what does it all mean?" Yukari asked. "First I get a vision that someone we know is in danger, then this unnatural storm just comes out of nowhere, and now we can even use our Personas in the real world? Give me a break". She settled back in her seat with a sigh. She had needed to cancel her plans to see her mother than evening, and though she'd tried to hide it, Yukari could tell she was disappointed. She reached for her bow, the same high-tech pink marvel Kikuno had developed for her the previous year. It was an ostentatious thing, designed to go with her Pink Argus costume, and Yukari still didn't feel entirely comfortable carrying it, but there was no denying either its power or utility. With it, Yukari could create her own arrows of light without the need for a quiver, fire multiple arrows at once, or even let loose a stream of energy to strike down the enemy. It was a miracle that could only be born of the fusion of Kirijo's incredible technology and a Persona-using archer's innate abilities.

"I'll bring you in as close to the town as I can, but I won't be able to drop you directly into the area" Kikuno warned them. "Is everyone ready?"

Mitsuru looked at each of them in turn, then nodded. "Yes, thank you Kikuno. We are prepared. Fuuka, can you identify the source of the disturbance?"

"I think it's in the Inaba shopping district" Fuuka replied after concentrating for a few moments. She didn't use her evoker, and there was no shimmer of her manifesting Juno, but Yukari knew that look of concentration well enough. Whatever was down there was strong enough that Fuuka could sense it without even calling her Persona.

A few minutes later Kikuno had touched down on the outskirts of town, and they were running through the streets of Inaba, towards the shopping district. The wind was vicious, almost sweeping them off their feet, and the rain was coming down heavily now. There was no sign of passers-by, and Yukari supposed that if there was one good thing about the storm, it was that it would keep people inside and out of harm's way.

"Was it okay for you to just leave that package in the helicopter, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka shouted over the howling of the wind.

"Oh, that? Yeah, just forget about it" Yukari replied, her thoughts distracted by worries about Hanamura and her visions.

"Ideally, I would have like to have gotten that examined in the labs, but there was just no time" Mitsuru said grimly. "You had that vision right after walking into that strange shop. That kimono could be associated with the Shadow World, like the Plumes of Dusk and the other artefacts we used to find in Tartarus".

That killed any further conversation. Yukari stole a quick glance at Labrys, wondering if she was okay after the mention of Plumes of Dusk, but there was nothing but steely determination on her face, her crimson eyes fixed forward, towards the unknown danger. It wasn't long before they reached the end of the shopping district, and stopped dead in their tracks. There, in the middle of the road next to the liquor store, was a huge, white door, glowing faintly against the dark as if it were bathed in moonlight, though neither moon nor stars could be seen through the storm clouds.

Yukari's breath caught in her throat. She had seen a door like this once before, though that one had been larger, and black as night. No, she couldn't afford to think of that right now, and pushed the thought aside.

"Fuuka, can you sense anything from the other side of that door? Any trace of Shadows, or of Hanamura?"

Fuuka frowned in concentration for a moment, and this time the familiar form of Juno enveloped her, eyed wings spreading out gracefully on either side. "It's faint, but I feel I can sense Hanamura-san from somewhere on the other side of that door. There are other Persona-users too, but I can't pinpoint their locations from this side. I'm not getting any Shadow readings, but…something still seems off".

"We're goin' in anyway though, right guys?" Labrys asked, setting off for the door almost before Mitsuru's affirming nod, her great axe in her hands. Yukari gritted her teeth and set off after her, her bow at the ready. The door swung open as they approached, and Yukari and her friends were enveloped in light.

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko tumbled over themselves in a heap, having just experienced a trip that felt all too much like the time Teddie had forcefully pushed himself, Yu and Chie back out of the TV world after their first encounter. He felt extreme discomfort in his mouth, and realised that Chie's steel toed shoe was rammed almost to the back of his throat, pushing his cheeks apart painfully.

"Get off me!" he tried to say, though it came off out as a series of garbled moans. Fortunately, Chie noticed and quickly stood up, taking her foot off Yosuke's face as she did so. As such, she was the first to notice their surroundings.

"Hey, guys, isn't this Junes?" she asked, incredulity at the ludicrous coincidence filling her voice. Yosuke and Yukiko stood up, dusting themselves off as best they could and looked around. There was no mistaking it. They were in the electronics section of Junes, and in fact appeared to have come out of the very same TV they always used to go in and out of the TV world.

"No way! Weren't we just sucked into a computer?" Chie protested, confusion and dismay warring for dominance on her face.

"There's no sign of Teddie or Kanji-kun anywhere" Yukiko said, looking around with a subdued expression on her face.

"Could they have gotten kicked out somewhere else?" Chie asked. "But that wouldn't make any sense. If this is anything like the TV world, wouldn't we all end up in the same place if we went in the same way?"

"I don't think we can afford to make any assumptions here guys" Yosuke replied, rubbing the back of his head in frustration as we spoke. "What I'm wondering is, what does it mean that we ended up here _after_ we went through the computer?"

"I dunno" Chie shrugged. "Maybe someone knocked us all out and threw us into the TV world while we were asleep, and we actually just got out?"

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but I think we're not out of the woods just yet" Yukiko's soft, gentle voice came from behind Yosuke. As one, he and Chie turned to face her. It took Yosuke a moment to realise what he was seeing. Yukiko stood, her sleek black hair still wet from the rain, her coat dripping water on to the floor, her arm outstretched, one slender hand resting, palm down, on the surface of the large TV screen. There was no reaction. No rippling like the water of a still lake, no sign of Yukiko's arm disappearing into the screen. The TV was as inert and unyielding as it would be if a normal person who couldn't summon a Persona were touching it.

"Crap, you've got to be kidding me" Chie said, a small quaver in her voice. It was just then that Yosuke noticed a sales assistant looking at them suspiciously, and Yosuke realised with a thunderclap that there was another huge inconsistency with the world they had just left. If had been evening when they went through Naoki's monitor, but here it appeared to be day-time, customers milling around and looking at things, thankfully not paying much attention to the three rain-soaked young adults, one of whom had sheathed her legs in metal greaves.

"Er, guys, I think we should maybe talk about this elsewhere" he said, indicating the approaching sales assistant, and they exited Junes as quickly as possible. Yosuke's position as the son of Junes' manager might have allowed him to get away with being caught in such odd circumstances, but until Yosuke knew more about where they were and what the hell was going on he didn't want to take any chances.

Sunlight beat down on them as soon as they reached the street. Of the savage storm that had assailed them on the other side, there was no sign.

"Damn, I wish Risette were here. She'd be able to scan and find Teddie and Kanji in no time". Yosuke broke into a sardonic grin. "Just kidding, of course. I know we can't summon our Personas outside the TV world".

"I guess we'll just have to ask around" Chie said.

"Why don't we try going back to the shopping district and Naoki-kun's house?" Yukiko suggested. "That's where we were when…when we lost Teddie and Kanji-kun. We might find some clues".

They all agreed that this was a good idea, and set off for the shopping district. On their way there, Yukiko was greeted by a housewife, who she recognised as a friend of her mother's.

"Oh, Yukiko-chan, it's so good to see that you're back! Your poor mother must have been so worried about you. Shame on you for leaving her with the stress of running the Inn all by herself. Of course, you've come back now, so I guess you were just in your rebellious phase. I always knew you were a good girl at heart!"

Yukiko and Chie exchanged a look. "Um, Kitano-san, what do you mean when you say I've been away? You know I've taken over as the manager of the Inn, don't you?" Yukiko asked tentatively.

"Oh, Yukiko, you're teasing me, aren't you? Everyone knows you had a fight with your parents and ran off to the city to study interior design. Why, it was the talk of the town at one point. Your poor mother was distraught. Still, you're back now, and that's all that matters. And look, you're hanging around with Chie-chan again! You two used to be such good friends, but I heard you haven't talked to each other much in a while. It's good to see you getting along again".

They waited out the housewife's ramblings, then made polite excuses and quickly moved away. Yosuke glanced from Yukiko to Chie and back again. Both girls looked slightly disturbed. Yosuke couldn't say he blamed them.

"What was that about?" he asked finally, breaking the silence. "Is this supposed to be some alternate world where Yukiko never took over the Inn?"

"I don't know" Yukiko said, biting her lip. "But I think it's safe to say this probably isn't the Inaba we know".

"But we can't get back through the TV! What're we gonna do?" Chie asked in frustration.

"C'mon guys, we just need to keep calm and get through this. When we work together, we can always arrive at the truth." Yosuke thought that was vaguely like what Yu might say, but he could only wish he felt as confident as he sounded.

As they continued to move down the road, they overhead two young men talking outside of Daidara's shop. They were both wearing Yasogami High uniforms, the numeral on their collars marking them as third years, a year younger than Yosuke.

"- tried to defend her, that damn thug punched me right in the face!" one of them was saying, raising his hand to his face as he did so. It was only then that Yosuke realised he had a terrible black eye, and his face was a mass of bruises.

"I hear you, man" his friend replied. "That guy's really getting out of hand. I heard he even knocked out a girl a couple of weeks back. He ended up at the police station, but they let him off 'cause his mom cried or something."

"One of these days he's really gonna get it" the first boy said angrily. "He'll either end up in jail or dead".

"Yeah, and it'd serve him right, too".

"Um" Yosuke interrupted, walking up to the two boys and trying to suppress the icy feeling welling up in his stomach, "excuse me, but, who exactly were you talking about just now?"

"Kanji Tatsumi, who else?" the first boy replied contemptuously. "I tell you, that guy is messed up in the head".

"Hey, don't talk about Kanji-kun that way! You don't even know him!" Chie protested angrily. The boy gave a derisive snort.

"What are you, his girlfriend? Nah, that can't be true. The freak hates girls, after all. C'mon Tadashi, let's get outta here".

The two boys walked off, back in the direction of Junes. Chie glared at their backs, but Yosuke found himself exchanging disturbed looks with Yukiko.

"Something's _definitely_ not right here" he said. "We need to find Kanji and Teddie fast. It looks like Kanji's not too popular…wherever we are right now. If people get the real Kanji mixed up with the one here…."

Yosuke trailed off. Yukiko and Chie didn't speak, but Yosuke could tell by their grim, perturbed expressions as they walked that they were wondering the same thing as him. What could have happened to them in this world? _No_. Yosuke could almost hear his Shadow laughing at him. _That's right, Hanamura_, he seemed to say. _You all said you weren't gonna look away from the truth, remember? It's not what _has _happened here that worries you. It's what might _not _have._

Yosuke tried to push the voice away, to ignore the fear gnawing at his heart, but he couldn't. They were almost at the Konishi liquor store when Yosuke cornered a passerby, an old man who had frequently complained during the murder case two years ago about how it was ruining the peaceful town.

"Excuse me, Sir" he asked the old gentlemen, putting on his best customer-pleasing Junes smile. "I know this is going to sound like a strange request, but I was wondering if you could tell me what you remember about the…about the murders that took place in 2011. You know..? The ones where the…bodies were hung from TV antennas".

Yosuke winced as he talked about the state of the bodies. Even after all this time, it still hurt to think of Saki strung up like that, dead, her body defiled by her own Shadow. But he had to know. The old man regarded Yosuke with obvious disapproval.

"Hey, Yosuke, what are you doing?" Chie whispered fiercely from where she stood next to his elbow. Yosuke knew what she was getting at. There was kind of an unwritten rule in Inaba that you didn't talk about the Adachi murders, but right now, information was more important than etiquette.

"Is this a joke young man?" the old gentlemen said finally after regarding Yosuke. "If it is, it's not very funny. Inaba's a peaceful town, and I'm proud of that fact. We don't get violent crime and murder here like they do in the big city, and I for one am grateful for that. If you've got any sense, you should be too".

"Uh, I'm sorry Sir. It's just I…I'm studying criminology at university, and I decided to base my essay on the Inaba area since I'm originally from here. I just wondered if there was anything you could tell me. For my research, of course".

"Well, sorry young man, but you're out of luck" the old man replied proudly. "Inaba's a fine town. There's never been any murders here I know of, and I've lived here my whole life. There was that unfortunate incident with poor Dojima-san's wife...a hit and run, or so they say. But that doesn't have anything to do with the folks in this town. Some good for nothing foreigner hit her, from what I heard".

"Thank you sir. I guess I'll have to base my essay on something else". He gave the old man a weak smile and shuffled off. His fears had been confirmed. The murder case had never happened here. He knew he should be pleased about that, but all he could think was, _what else never happened here? _Had Yu never even come to Inaba in this world? If he had, were they still close? Were any of them still close?

Reflexively, he looked towards the liquor store, and what he saw there made his heart stop. Tall, slender, her fine, wavy white hair framed perfectly in the sunlight, pristine white apron covering her dress and a package in her arms was a woman Yosuke had believed he would never see again. Saki.


	4. Chapter 3: Reflection of Desire

Chapter3: Reflection of Desire

When Teddie came to, he was lying on a hard, dark-grey floor. Still without his lovable bear costume with its lovely luxurious fur, he found his cheek and fingertips in direct contact with the surface of the floor, which felt slightly rough to the touch. It did not appear to be wood, stone or metal, and Teddie could not identify what it was made of.

Climbing roughly to his feet, Teddie realised they were in a large, dimly lit room he had never seen before. He thought vaguely that it looked like the inside of some kind of shrine or temple (not that he had much familiarity with such things) judging by the statues and ornaments, all of strange gods and beasts, which lined the walls, partially illuminated by torches. Dominating one end of the rectangular chamber was a huge statue, jet black and far larger than any of the others. It depicted a hideous monster, something resembling a giant snake with the torso of a man, only with a writhing mass of dragon-headed serpents where a human neck and head should be. Two feathered, stone wings sprouted from the statue's back, making it look like a grotesque angel. There were eyes chiselled into the wings, and for a moment Teddie could have sworn they were watching him.

Shuddering and wishing Sensei were here, Teddie turned from the disgusting sculpture and spotted Kanji lying face down on the floor a few feet from where Teddie was standing. Teddie rushed over to his friend and began shaking Kanji gently.

"Kanji, wake up! We're in some weird place and there's a statue of a big scary monster and we need to find Yosuke and Chie-chan and Yuki-chan and…"

Kanji groaned and sat up roughly, rubbing his forehead with one hand and casting around for his weapon with the other. "Ugh, damn it Ted, could you keep it down for a sec?"

Teddie waited impatiently for Kanji to collect himself, then immediately launched into an explanation of what he had learned so far about where they were, which didn't amount to much; all he could really tell was that this place had a vaguely similar feeling to the TV world.

"So what happened to us anyway?" Kanji asked in confusion. "Last thing I remember we were bustin' into Naoki's 'cause we were worried 'bout him, then there was this weird storm and you got sucked into the computer screen…"

"Never mind that Kanji" Teddie cut him off, padding around him and heading towards something he had just glimpsed out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think this is?"

"Hey Ted, don't just ignore me! I mean, it's kinda your fault we're stuck here, and- whoa, what's _that?_"

Kanji looked past Teddie, at the thing that had attracted Teddie's interest. On the opposite side of the room from the huge monster statue was some kind of- altar? Machine? A large, vaguely spherical machine was whirring quietly at the far end of the room. Monitors and control panels filled with blinking lights lit up the front of it, and huge thick pipes came out of the top of it and disappeared into the gloom of the ceiling. There were thick wires travelling into the bottom of the sphere, presumably from somewhere under the floor.

There were also more statues, three to be precise, placed at the points of an equilateral triangle around the sphere with it at the centre. They depicted three ugly old women. One of them held a spindle in her right hand, but instead of thread, black wire was wound around it, which seemed to travel from her to the machine. The second statue held another wire in her hands, and appeared to be gazing down at it, her face hidden in shadow. The third had a stern, almost terrifying face, and held a wire taut in her left hands. In her right hand she held a pair of black scissors, which somehow seemed to exude an aura of sharpness that was palpable. Teddie found himself liking these statues little more than the monster on the other side.

"Whoa, what the hell's this thing? Looks creepy as hell. Hey, wait, I think there's someone here. Hey Ted, get your ass over here". Kanji beckoned him over, and Teddie approached cautiously, not sure if he wanted to meet someone who could be found in a place like this.

Teddie's hesitation lasted only as long as it took him to get a good look at his new companion. Lying on the ground, dressed in a long, pretty blue dress was a girl. Her features looked foreign, but she was extremely pretty, with fine, white skin, shoulder length blonde hair that seemed to shine even in the dim light, and a face so lovely it could have belonged to a china doll. There was a white parasol clutched in her right hand, her left hand hidden underneath her head, supporting it. Teddie noticed she was wearing fine white gloves that went well with her blue dress.

"This must be my lucky day! Another lovely lady, waiting to be rescued by the great Sir Teddie! Ah, this must be destiny! Hey, Kanji, do you think she'll let me score with her?"

"Now's not the time for that, Ted. I mean, uh, what are we gonna do with her? We can't just leave her here….I guess". Kanji sounded confused. Though Kanji could be a bit slow sometimes, Teddie could not entirely fault him this time. There was a lot of mystery surrounding the girl: who was she? Why was she here? How could they rescue her if they didn't even know where they were themselves?

The girl stirred, groaning softly and rubbing sleep out of her eyes with her free hand. In a moment, she had sat up daintily and was regarding the two companions with eyes that were a radiant, sapphire blue. Now that he could get a better look at her, Teddie could see that she really was lovely. Her appearance and dress reminded Teddie of when he had cross-dressed as Alice for the beauty pageant in Yasogami two years ago, only this girl was older, perhaps a year or two older than Chie and Yukiko. Her eyes reminded Teddie of Ai-chan's, though it was clear this girl was completely human.

There was a moment of awkward silence, which was broken by Kanji. "Uh…'sup?" he asked lamely. Teddie regarded him reproachfully. He knew Kanji was no master of language, but really, he could stand to make more of an effort at times like this.

"Hi there, my name's Teddie. What's yours?" he asked her, making sure to speak slowly as he couldn't be sure how much Japanese the girl knew. He thought that was the right thing to do; it was how people talked to foreigners in TV programs he had watched at Yosuke's place. Fortunately, the girl seemed to understand Teddie perfectly, for she looked at Teddie and smiled daintily.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Teddie-san" she replied. Her voice was light and sweet, and her Japanese was both perfect and polite. "My name is Aria Gregory. May I ask who your dashing companion here is?"

"Uh, my name's Kanji. It's nice to meet you" Kanji mumbled quickly, looking away as Aria turned her dazzling smile on him, a hint of crimson staining his cheeks.

"I am delighted to meet you Kanji-san" Aria replied in her polite, sweet voice.

"So, uh, Gu-re-go, uh, I mean…"

"Please, just call me Aria, Kanji-san" Aria rescued the fumbling Kanji, "and that goes for you, too, Teddie-san".

Kanji flushed again, embarrassment and relief warring on his features. He knew you were supposed to refer to someone you didn't really know by their surname and add "-san" because that was polite, but he wasn't really confident about his pronunciation of the foreign name. "Aria" was at least easy to say. A couple of years back, Kanji wouldn't really have cared, but these days he was trying to make a good impression so as not to show up his Mom, or his friends, especially Yu-senpai.

"Ari-chan, do you know anything about where we are? We came here to help a friend, but there was a big storm, and we got sucked through a computer screen, and when we came to, we were here". Teddie looked crestfallen.

"Sucked through a computer screen?" Aria mused, looking around the room. She shuddered. "I'm sorry, I'm a little confused right now. However, I do not think we should remain here. I think we should wait until we reach…pleasanter surroundings, before we discuss our situation".

"Damn straight" Kanji said. "This place ain't cute at all. Hey Teddie, d'ya think Yosuke-senpai and the others followed us in here?"

"How should I know?" Teddie replied with a shrug. "If they did, wouldn't they be here with us?"

"You came here with friends?" Aria asked innocently. "If it's all right with you, perhaps we should go and look for them together".

"Sounds good to me. We ain't getting squat done hangin' around in this creepy place, anyhow". Kanji smacked his fist into his palm and raised the folding chair he had brought with him to Naoki's. He had needed to strap it to his back to sneak it in, but now he wanted it to hand.

"Shall we look around here for an exit?" Aria suggested, and they agreed to split up and search the room. It was only a short time later when Teddie found a narrow door hidden in the gloom along one of the long walls of the hall. He beckoned Kanji and Aria over to it and cautiously pushed it open. It led to a set of stairs leading upwards. Teddie thought he could feel a faint draft coming from above. Had they found themselves underground somehow?

Bounding up the stairs, with Kanji and Aria just behind him, Teddie eventually found himself looking into chinks of light filtering between the wooden boards of what Teddie assumed was some kind of trap door. After fumbling around for a while, he found a rough bolt driven into the wood, and with some exertion, drove it back. Kanji came up behind him and easily lifted the trap door, allowing the three of them to walk, blinking and disoriented, into the afternoon sunlight.

They were in a small wooded clearing, trees surrounding them. Teddie thought he could smell the familiar scents of humans off in one direction, and even thought he could faintly smell Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko. There was another scent, however, much nearer and sharper than his three friends. It smelled familiar, yet wrong somehow. It reminded Teddie of the scent he caught from Shadows, though it was also different in some way.

"Hey Kanji, I think I sense Yosuke, Yuki-chan and Chie-chan from over there" Teddie said, indicating a stretch of wood behind where they had emerged. "But be careful. There's something suspicious in that direction, too, and it's closer than our friends".

"I know this place" Kanji said suddenly. Not at all the reply Teddie had expected. "This is the woods behind the old shrine back in Inaba."

"Do you mean the one just off from the shopping district, the one where Sensei met that fox that used to follow us into the TV world?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah".

Kanji's reply was short and simple, too much so even for him, and looking into his face, Teddie saw he had a serious, downcast look.

"I used to come here, back when I was a kid" he continued after a short while. "When I was being bullied by the girls in school, when things got bad, I used to come here for a while to get my head back on straight. Never used to be no creepy ass temple thing below the ground here, though, so somebody obviously set this up". He pounded his fist into his palm again, teeth gritted in determination.

"Um, I hate to interrupt" Aria said demurely, hands clasped in front of her dress in a gesture Teddie found rather elegant and cute, "but do you gentlemen happen to know where we are?"

It was only then that Teddie realised Aria had been left out of the conversation.

"Sorry, Ari-chan. This place looks like somewhere near our home town, but things might be a little dangerous from here on. Don't worry though, for I, the great Teddie, shall become Ari-chan's Knight and protect you!"

"Thank you Teddie-san" Aria replied with a radiant smile. "That makes me feel very reassured".

They trudged on through the small woods, back towards Inaba, the familiar yet wrong smell growing stronger by the second. In no time at all, the back of the shrine came into view, and there was a youth pressed up against it, a hand on his throat, his face a mass of dark bruises and dried blood. There was a tall man wearing a leather jacket standing with his back to them, and it was his hand on the youth's throat.

"Hey, whaddya think you're doin', you damn punk?" Kanji challenged the man. The hand released the boy's throat, and he dropped to his rear, back against the shrine and a look of sheer terror on his face. The man turned round, and Teddie's heart froze in his chest. It was Kanji.

Yukari and the others found themselves in a vast chamber, the vaunted ceiling so high above them that Yukari could barely make out the paintings and images decorating it. The chamber was rectangular, and a thick red carpet divided the room into two halves. To Yukari's right, the chamber appeared to be made of white stone so pure and clean it almost seemed to glow. Intricately patterned white pillars supported the ceiling, carved with letters and characters from a multitude of different languages. Yukari couldn't read most of it, but somehow knew they were prayers of thanks, exultations for the blessings that came from triumph and good fortune.

There were beautiful, finely detailed stained-glass windows set at intervals along the wall, depicting happy people smiling and laughing. Some were ploughing fields, others were harvesting wheat, still others were mining or baking or smithing, but all looked happy and prosperous. There was one of a smiling mother strolling through a green meadow on a summer's day with her two children, a child's hand in each of her own. Their faces showed the joy of childish innocence, and she looked down at them fondly. Golden sunlight filtered in through skylights in the ceiling and illuminated the stained-glass windows, lending an almost heavenly aura to that side of the room.

Below each stained-glass window was a golden door, a door carved with an image. One door held a picture of a wizard, his staff held aloft in triumph, a flame balancing on the open palm of his left hand. Another held an image of a couple locked in a passionate embrace, an apple tree behind them as if to symbolise their blessings. The one beneath the window depicting the mother and her two children showed a pregnant woman sitting on a throne, her bearing proud and regal, a crown on her head.

Turning to her left, Yukari saw the total opposite. Though structurally symmetrical to the right side of the room, the left side was wrought of dark, black stone. Only pale moonlight drifted down through the skylights on that side, so it was difficult to make out what the windows depicted, but Yukari could tell they were scenes of suffering and despair. The pillars were decorated with curses, pleas and desperate questions asking 'why?' The doors were a pale blue colour, flecked with black like rust on iron. They too had pictures, but they were also a mockery of what was on the other side. The wizard knelt in the dust, his face in his hands, staff broken and discarded next to him. The lovers had their backs to each other, fists clenched, faces full of scorn, a barren, withered tree dividing them. The queenly woman wore rags, and clutched a dead child in her arms, tears rolling down her regal face.

Shuddering, Yukari turned away, and looked at the far end of the room. The red carpet led to a set of stairs that led up to a raised dais, on which stood a magnificent throne, half white, half black, and unoccupied. Behind that was a huge double door, half black, half white. It depicted a vast wheel, with a man and a woman, naked, tied to it, helpless but to be spun wherever the wheel turned. It took Yukari only moments to take all of this in, and she shuddered, turning from the left side of the hall.

"Geez, what is this place?" she asked her companions, a note of disgust in her voice.

"I don't know, but it feels similar to Tartarus. Stay on your guard" Mitsuru commanded.

"It sure is creepy, but I don't see Yosuke-kun an' them anywhere. You sure you sensed 'em through here, Fuuka?"

Labrys had her great axe in her hands, her body already in a fighting stance, her crimson eyes casting around for enemies, determined to protect them at any cost.

"I don't understand this. I can still sense them, but I can't tell exactly where from". Fuuka cast her eyes nervously around the room, skipping over the left side as much as possible, searching for a clue to the Inaba Persona users' whereabouts.

"The ones you seek are not far from you" a deep, masculine voice announced suddenly. "This place has many doors, and through the correct one you may find your comrades".

"Who's there?" Yukari demanded, readying her bow. A large, shining golden butterfly was floating gracefully towards them. Yukari was certain it had not been there a moment before, but there was nowhere else the voice could have come from.

"Who are you? Are you friend, or foe?" Mitsuru asked sharply, her rapier in her hand.

"Fear not, for I am not your enemy" the butterfly declared. "You are in the Palace of Fate. From this place, you can access many worlds, many possibilities, all born from the infinite abyss of Chaos, who is at once infinite and empty".

"What do you mean when you say we can 'access other worlds'? If you want us to trust you, I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more forthcoming" Mitsuru replied.

"There is no time. Your comrade's time grows short. If you do not act soon, the apportioned thread of his fate will reach its limit, and be severed."

Yukari closed her eyes as a sudden headache swept through her. That feeling of tension, of something being drawn painfully tight was still there, much worse than before. "I think he's right. We don't have much time" she forced herself to say, all the while shaking herself in an attempt to clear her head.

"Y' mean he's gonna die? No! I won't let that happen!" Labrys shouted defiantly.

"You will find him through the door bearing the Magician" the butterfly said, and as he spoke, Yukari saw the golden door bearing the wizard gain a glowing silver outline, and she somehow knew that it would open, and Hanamura would be there.

"You will find yourself in a place called Inaba" the butterfly continued. "You have been there before, but this is not the Inaba you know. I wish you luck. You will return here again, if you survive".

"Hey wait! First those creepy dressmakers, and now this? What's with all these weirdos telling me I'm gonna come back to their whacked-out places?" Yukari felt the rush of anger searing through her veins. This was just too much for one day. If she had to go through this crap again, she was at least going to get some answers. "Hey, answer me!"

"Yukari-chan, Labrys is-!" Fuuka yelled, tugging on Yukari's sleeve as she did so. It was highly unusual for Fuuka to be so insistent, and Yukari turned just in time to see Labrys running at top speed through the magician door the butterfly had indicated.

"Labrys!" she called out worriedly, though she already knew it was in vain. "C'mon, we have to go after her!" she called, and, without waiting to see if Mitsuru and Fuuka were following her, ran to the door after Labrys.

For a moment, Yosuke was transported back in time to 2011, when he had first taken Yu to the Junes food court. He remembered seeing Saki there, wearing her Junes apron, smiling at him and his friends. That had been the last time he had seen her alive, yet here she was, standing before him, wearing that same bright smile. Time still felt frozen for Yosuke as Saki came running up to him, her white-blonde hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

"Yosuke-kun, how nice of you to come see me! Has your Dad let you off the hook today?" she asked brightly.

Yosuke blinked. Saki had always called him 'Hana-chan', a nickname he had thought of as teasing but, he hoped, a little affectionate as well. He had never been 'Yosuke-kun'. He tried to force his brain into gear, still overwhelmed by the shock of seeing a girl he had liked and who had been killed alive and standing before him. He didn't have time before he heard Chie's frightened voice coming from behind him.

"Yikes! Oh God, it's a g-g-ghost! Don't just stand there, Yosuke, do something!"

Saki frowned at Chie. "That's not funny, Satonaka-san" she said, a touch coolly. "What are you doing with Satonaka-san and Amagi-san anyway, Yosuke?" she asked, turning back to Yosuke as she spoke. "I thought you didn't hang out with Satonaka-san that much anymore after we started going out, and I heard Amagi-san wasn't even supposed to be in town".

Yosuke's mind lurched into motion. For a moment, he couldn't even believe what he'd heard. "Saki-senpai, you said we were dating? But….I thought you didn't even like me. You said working in Junes made your parents give you a hard time, and that I was a pain in the ass…at least…" _At least that was what your Shadow apparently thought of me_, Yosuke thought, his chest constricting, though he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Well, yeah, it's true, I did feel that way at first" Saki said, a serious expression on her face. "But I thought we'd talked about this, Yosuke. Remember how things started getting really bad for me at home, and one day I broke down in Junes and started crying? You came to seek me out and tried to comfort me. I got mad at you, and said some really horrible things, and I didn't come back into work for a couple of days after that".

As Saki spoke, Yosuke began to feel as if he _could_ remember, a memory of another world, another timeline, in which Adachi had never come to Inaba, the murders had never taken place, and he had never gotten to know Yu and his other friends that well. He remembered Saki that day, her hair a frazzled mess, dark circles from lack of sleep under her eyes, tear tracks making their way down her cheeks.

He had found her in the employee cafeteria. She had tried to wave him off, but he had insisted he wasn't leaving until she told him what was wrong. She had flown completely off the handle, shouting and screaming at him that it was all his fault, that because of him and Junes her family's business was failing, her parents were mean to her and her neighbours all talked shit about her. Then she had torn off her apron and name tag and stormed out of work. He had been shocked, upset, and more than a little angry, but he was also determined to help her, now that he finally knew how she was suffering.

"When I came back in, I felt really bad about what I'd said. I knew it wasn't really your fault that our business was failing, so I wanted to apologise". Saki looked down at her feet for a moment, then looked straight into Yosuke's eyes, a bright smile back on her face. "When I said I was sorry, you were really nice. You forgave me despite all of the nasty things I'd said to you, and you said you…liked me. That was when I knew you really cared for me". Saki spread her arms in a casual shrug.

"After that, I started confiding in you more and more. You were really helpful. You gave us ideas, put us in touch with suppliers…my parents were against it at first. They were proud of our liquor store, and didn't want to diversify, but they gave in eventually, and thanks to you, we're still open. I can't remember exactly when we started dating properly. It just kinda felt natural, you know?"

"Yosuke-kun" Yukiko murmured sympathetically.

Yosuke looked down at his feet. His chest and throat felt tight, and he didn't know what to say or do. Was this a dream, a fantasy, or was it truly another world where Saki had lived? He couldn't get his thoughts into order. All he could think of was that if Saki had lived, she would have come to accept him, and eventually even like him. His friends, though….it sounded as if Chie and Yukiko weren't even close anymore in this world, and he knew from the memories of this world's Yosuke that had begun bubbling up inside him when Saki started talking that he was no more than friendly acquaintances with this world's Yu. As for Kanji….what had happened to him? Had any of his friends even talked to him in this world? If they hadn't, would he have never found acceptance? What would happen to him then?

It all made Yosuke's head spin. He had been devastated when Saki had been murdered, and knew he had to bring the culprit to justice. Yet was this really the world that would have resulted if she'd lived? It made Yosuke sick to think of it.

"That's right, Yosuke Hanamura" came a deep, rich voice from behind him. Yosuke whirled, and there before him stood a tall, handsome, swarthy man with jet black hair and tanned skin. He was dressed all in black, a fine coat over a silk shirt and well fitted trousers that were neither too tight nor too loose. Though he couldn't say why, Yosuke took an instant dislike to the man, his hackles standing on end. Chie and Yukiko seemed to notice it as well, Yukiko slipping out her fans almost unconsciously, Chie taking a fighting stance and positioning herself between Yukiko and the stranger.

"My, my. Why so defensive?" The man chuckled as he spoke, a dry, smug laugh that made Yosuke's blood boil.

"Who are you?" Chie demanded. "Are you the one who trapped us in this fake Inaba? You better take us back to the real world right now, or I'm going to kick your head off!"

"Real world? Hana-chan, what's he talking about?" Saki's voice sounded frightened, but Yosuke knew he needed to keep his attention on the stranger.

"Fake?" the man laughed. "Well, I suppose from one point of view this is indeed a fake Inaba. Yet it is a true representation of what your lives would have been, had Izanami and the Midnight Channel never existed, and had Tohru Adachi never come to Inaba".

"How do you know about the Midnight Channel? Are you saying this is what would have happened to us if the murders hadn't taken place?" Yukiko demanded.

The man smiled, a cold, ruthless, sadistic smile that reminded Yosuke of the expression his Shadow had worn when he'd said the world was boring and worthless, and he wanted to destroy everything.

"Precisely. Allow me to illustrate more clearly for you". The man lifted his right hand, and Yukiko and Chie began clutching their heads.

"No...I don't…want to see this!" Chie almost screamed, while Yukiko gritted her teeth. "This can't be!"

_It was late afternoon and golden sunlight illuminated the quiet wood, framing the shrine and lending it a tranquil, almost heavenly aura. The peaceful setting was a sharp contrast to the bitter tumult of emotions that raged inside Chie Satonaka's chest as she raced toward the offertory box, where Yukiko stood, her long black hair sleek and shiny, a perfect contrast to her pale, perfect skin. Silhouetted against the setting sun, her loveliness was only accentuated by the golden light, like an angel standing outside the gates of paradise._

"_So, you're really leaving, huh?" Chie demanded. She winced almost as soon as she finished speaking. Her voice had been much harsher than she'd meant it to be, but she couldn't force herself to apologise. Yukiko, however, just looked at her with an unreadable expression, and replied in a low, calm voice._

"_You know I've been fighting with my parents recently, right Chie? I can't stay here anymore. I have to be true to myself. I'm tired of all the unfair expectations placed on me. I need to live my own life, make my own decisions. I'm tired of everyone else trying to run my life for me"._

_Chie clenched her fists. _Don't go, Yukiko. You're my best friend. I need you, Yukiko. _Those were the words she wanted to say, _needed _to say, but she couldn't bring herself to speak them. Yukiko was always so pretty, so charming, so intelligent. All the boys, including a few Chie herself had liked, had tried to date her, but Yukiko had turned them all down. She was the town's idol, having everything Chie wanted and lacked, and now she was throwing it all away to pursue some selfish dream. So instead, she went on the attack._

"_What about your parents? You know how stressful managing the Inn has become for your Mom lately. Are you just gonna abandon her, after all she's done for you? What about the people in town? The Inn is Inaba's star attraction, the pride of this town. What's going to happen to it if you're not around?"_

_Yukiko looked up sharply at Chie's accusatory tone, an angry frown creasing her delicate features._

"_So you want to dictate to me too, Chie? I thought you of all people would understand. You're supposed to be my best friend, after all. I guess you just can't understand what it's like. Since you're so strong, and no one expects anything of you, you can just do whatever you feel like"._

_Yukiko's words were like a knife in Chie's heart. That the insult was mixed in with a compliment only made it hurt worse. Chie could feel heat building up behind her eyes, and a tightness in the back of her throat. She knew this wasn't the way to continue, but the words spilled out of her before she could stop them._

"_Is that what you have to say to me, after all these years of being your friend, after all I've done for you? No one expects anything of me? It's _you_ no one expects anything of, Yukiko! You come across all prim and perfect, but really you're all shy and insecure! Don't think I don't know! You need me Yukiko. You need me to protect you from bullies, to ward off unwanted boys for you, to say all the things you can't say! And now you just want to take off and leave me in the dust? Is that my reward for helping you all this time?"_

_Chie hadn't meant to say those last two sentences. Yukiko looked downcast, gazing at her feet, and Chie felt a stab of guilt and pity. She was just about to apologise to Yukiko, but at that moment Yukiko looked up, her dark eyes fierce, her expression stern and determined._

"_You're right, Chie" she said, her voice quiet but forceful and intense. "I am weak. I can't do anything on my own. I depended on you, on my parents, on the staff at the Inn, on this town. I suppose that's why others felt they could tell me what to do, decide my future for me. They might even have thought I needed direction, that they knew what was best for me"._

"_Yukiko…" Chie tried to interject, but Yukiko rode right over her, forcefully continuing her speech, something Chie's polite, gentle friend would never normally do._

"_That's why I'm going. I'm going where I want, living how I want, and I'm going to become strong enough to live on my own, so no one can tell me what I should do. I've been yearning for this for ages, and no one knew. Even you, my best friend, didn't notice. I now know that I can't rely on you, and to be honest, I'm sick of doing so anyway"._

_With those words, Yukiko walked around Chie and began heading towards the shopping district, her back to both Chie and the shrine. She wasn't looking back._

"_Yukiko!" Chie cried out, her voice hoarse, a note of desperation in it that was left hanging in the air between them, representing everything that had been left unsaid. Yukiko paused, and half looked back at her friend._

"_Goodbye, Chie" was all she said._

Chie knew it. She could feel the memory burned painfully into her soul as clearly as though she had lived it herself. That had been the last time she had seen Yukiko in person, at least in this world's timeline. Her departure had left a gaping void in Chie's life, one she could never admit to.

"No, me and Yukiko aren't like this! We're friends! Friends no matter what happens!" Chie was not aware of how strained and anguished her own voice sounded, or of the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes and running down her cheeks.

_Yukiko had been miserable ever since running away from Inaba. She had very little money, and was clueless about life in a big city. She had been conned out of a good portion of what she had managed to save as soon as she arrived. It hadn't taken long for Yukiko to realise how tough living on her own could be. Though she enrolled in an interior design course as soon as she could, she found herself forced to take a part time job as a waitress to cover her living expenses, leaving her almost no time to socialise._

_Not that she really had friends there anyway. Having always been reserved, and relying on Chie to introduce her and break the ice had left Yukiko with major difficulty approaching others, and coupled with the meagre amount of money and spare time she had, Yukiko had found herself almost completely isolated. Her apartment was small and dirty, and the cheap, modern surroundings made her long for the comfort of the traditional Japanese Inn she had always called home._

_She was lonely. She occasionally talked on the phone with Chie- there was still that much between them- but Yukiko could tell it wasn't the same. She had left right after a rift had opened between them, and that rift had only widened with distance and the passage of time. She avoided talking to her parents as much as possible; she couldn't bear listening to their voices, which were always part angry, part disappointed and very worried._

_Yukiko knew that all she had to do was go back to Inaba and apologise, beg her parents to take her back in, and all would be forgiven. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do it, not after everything she'd said to her parents, neighbours and especially Chie about making it on her own and not relying on others anymore. Her pride wouldn't permit her to crawl home and admit she couldn't make it after all. So she studied, and worked, and wept, all alone._

"No…..it's not…I'm not like that!" Yukiko gasped, sinking to her knees with her head clutched between her hands.

"Yukiko, Chie, get a hold of yourselves!" Yosuke shouted. "Even if this really is what would have happened, none of this is real! You're still best friends! You saw each other's Shadows, and it only made the bond between you stronger!"

Yukiko and Chie seemed to come back to themselves upon hearing Yosuke's voice, shaking their heads and, in Yukiko's case, climbing unsteadily back to her feet. Yet the man in black merely shook his head, that smug grin never leaving his features.

"Ah yes. Confronting your Shadows inside the TV world really did your friendship the world of good, didn't it? Without that, your precious Investigation Team would never have formed, and neither would the 'bonds' you cling to so dearly. In fact, the two 'best friends' would even have had a falling out!"

"You bastard, what do you think you know about us?" Yosuke yelled.

"I know everything about you" the man said slowly, ominously, before returning to his previous light, mocking tone. "Poor old Adachi, eh? He really did you all a favour, when you think about it. Without him and his little murder game, you wouldn't have all grown and found yourselves, licked each other's wounds and called it 'friendship'."

"Shut up!" Yosuke cried out furiously.

"Rise would never have come to terms with her 'Risette' persona, and wouldn't have found the courage to return to showbiz". An image flashed into Yosuke's mind, an image of Rise alone in her grandmother's tofu store, her career as an idol completely evaporated, cursing herself for what she had thrown away.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" This time, Yosuke's voice was equal parts anger and anguish.

"Naoto would never have made true friends, or come to terms with her gender" the man continued, as if he couldn't hear Yosuke at all. Images of Naoto, alone and desperately trying to fit in flashed through Yosuke's mind.

"But you would be a different story. You and Saki would have been _so_ very happy together. As would her little brother, Naoki".

Yosuke suddenly remembered why they had come here, remembered Naoki lying on his bed, eyes vacant, his monitor glowing even in the storm…

"You bastard" Yosuke growled, and lunged at the man with his knives drawn, but his blades passed through empty air and Yosuke stumbled forward gracelessly. The man was now standing a few feet away, acting as if he was unaware Yosuke had even attacked him.

"You see, there is no such thing as an unbreakable bond. Human relationships are subject to the whims of fate, just like anything else. People become best friends or archenemies on the toss of a coin, people meet their chosen partner or have their hearts broken at every turn on the roll of the dice". The man directed his cruel, condescending smile at Yosuke.

"All of your friend's lives are far better following the Adachi murders than they had been before, or would have been if the murders had never happened". The man pointed an accusatory finger at Yosuke. "Do you know what that means, Yosuke Hanamura? It means your friendships, your happiness, are founded on the sacrifices of Mayumi Yamano…and Saki Konishi! Without their deaths, your precious 'bonds' would be practically non-existent!"

"No! That's not true, you son of a bitch!" Yosuke practically screamed. "That _can't_ be true!"

A sudden pall fell over the shopping district as Youske spoke those words, dark storm clouds covering the sky, just as they had in the real world. Yosuke became aware of the other people in the shopping district, standing around himself, Chie and Yukiko in a huge circle. Their eyes were vacant, their faces blank, staring at the three companions like a horde of zombies from some low budget movie set.

"Hah! So much for the so-called 'Seekers of Truth'! So much for not turning away from unpleasant truths, or not denying your own shortcomings! You bring this fate upon yourself!" The man laughed cruelly, while a feeling of cold dread settled in Yosuke's stomach. Slowly, agonizingly, he turned around.

Saki stood there, staring at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Hana-chan…it's…it's not true, is it? That I'm really dead? That you and your friends are better off because of that?"

"Saki-senpai, I…" Yosuke began, but words failed him. He had promised to never look away from the truth, but now he wasn't sure what that was. He knew he couldn't honestly tell Saki he would've been happier if she'd lived, not after what he'd just seen. Yet he couldn't honestly convince himself he wasn't still sad that she'd died, either, or that he didn't want what this world could give him; a happy life as Saki's boyfriend. What was more important to him? Saki's life, or his friends' happiness? He never thought he'd be in a situation where he'd have to choose, never thought about the consequences of her death this way before. He could feel Jiraiya, weak and restless within him, and realised that if he didn't get his act together soon, he might lose his Persona, watching it revert to a Shadow.

As if in response to his indecision, something seemed to snap within Saki. She arched her back, throwing back her head, her mouth open in a wordless scream. Dark tears streamed from her eyes, and her body began to distort, transform. All around Yosuke, the shopping district became distorted, indistinct, seeming to melt and bleed beneath the roiling sky. Soon, Yosuke and the others found themselves amid a forest of telephone poles and TV antennas, a web of thick, black wires connecting them in a vast web that spanned as far as the eye could see. Tangled in those wires were countless women with blank, featureless faces, suspended upside down, or with coils of wires around their necks as if they'd been hung.

"This is so gross!" Chie complained. "This place is more disgusting than anything we ever saw in the TV world!"

"It reminds me a little of the announcement room at the school Labrys made inside the TV world" Yukiko replied grimly. "You know, where we fought her Shadow. Yosuke-kun, I think we're going to have to fight. Are you alright? If you're not up to it, stay back. Chie and I will take care of this".

There was sympathy and concern in Yukiko's voice, and he was grateful for it. It warmed his heart to see that Yukiko and Chie still seemed to be hanging on, and what they'd just seen hadn't damaged their friendship. He gave them a smile and a wink to let them know he was okay, even though in truth he wasn't sure if he was, with Jiraiya still weak and unstable within him. _But I have to do this. It's mostly about me, after all._

Saki screamed, and her midriff was torn apart, grotesque black hands forcing their way out of her. Her legs were blasted off as though she'd stepped on a landmine, and a black ooze quickly spread beneath her ravaged torso. The ooze grew and spread until it had taken the form of a gigantic black frog, with a wide mouth filled with jagged teeth and open, bleeding sores all over its body, each containing the face of a crying woman, her eyes and mouth leaking ichor.

Saki's torso, still growing out of the frog's back, grew to gigantic proportions to match the monstrosity beneath it, causing the creature to resemble a parody of the form Yosuke's own Shadow had taken, though many times larger. Black blood trickled from Saki's empty eye sockets and ran down her now ash-white cheeks in inky rivulets. Saki's torso was still ripped open, a gaping, bloody hole showing through to where her womb should be. There, inside Saki's body, bound in bloody chains, was Naoki.

All around Yosuke, the townspeople morphed into Shadows and began to rush the three. Konohana Sakuya manifested above Yukiko, and a wave of fire obliterated an entire wave of attackers. Chie stood back-to-back with her, Tomoe cleaving through the Shadow ranks with her naginata and raining meteors on them with Agneyastra. Yosuke faced the monstrosity that had taken the form of Saki. Yosuke set himself in a fighting stance, grim determination welling within him. With Saki's transformation and the people turning into Shadows, they at least knew for sure this was like the TV world, so of course they could evoke.

"This world is a reflection, born from the desires of Naoki Konishi and those close to him" the man in black gloated. "Which includes you, Yosuke Hanamura. A part of you has always wished Saki had lived. Now you have witnessed the results of that".

"Damn you" Yosuke growled, struggling to summon Jiraiya. His Persona appeared, but it was insubstantial, translucent, a pale reflection of his normal self, representing Yosuke's divided will. Nonetheless, Yosuke sent his Persona flying towards the abomination holding Naoki's spirit captive, launching a powerful Garudyne at it. At least, it was meant to be a powerful Garudyne. Instead of whirling into a raging tornado of destruction, Jiraiya simply gathered a small vortex of wind in his right hand and pressed it into the frog-monster's flesh. Though the black flesh gave way and black ichor gouted into the air, the huge monster was barely scratched, and it swatted Jiraiya aside with one of its huge, webbed forelimbs almost disdainfully.

_Crap, I can't use Jiraiya's full strength! Come on Yosuke, what the hell is wrong with you?_ The monster's counterattack drove all further thought out of Yosuke's mind as it suddenly charged toward him, bent on trampling him into the ground. Yosuke's agility and finely honed reflexes allowed him to barely get out of the way by wildly dashing to the right, rolling at the last minute to dodge an overhead sweep of a colossal webbed foot, but he found himself separated from Chie and Yukiko, a wave of Shadows between him and them.

Yosuke hastily climbed to his feet. This was looking bad. If only he could focus properly. In his current state, Jiraiya could barely cast Garu. Though Yosuke was ashamed to admit it, he wished Yu were here, to defeat the monster and save him, as he had saved Yosuke from his own Shadow two years ago. Well, it wasn't going to happen. Yosuke had led his friends into this mess, and it was up to him to get them out. If Jiraiya couldn't cast, he would just have to meet the enemy head on.

"Let's do this, Jiraiya!" he shouted, and launched his Persona at the Shadow, aiming to slice at Saki's head (which he guessed was her weak point) with a Brave Blade. Almost nonchalantly, Saki stretched out her hands, and a brilliant, coruscating bolt of lightning streaked from her fingertips, obliterating Jiraiya in a blinding flash of blue-white radiance and sending Yosuke sprawling onto his back.

Yosuke's body was numb with shock and hurt all over. Though Jiraiya had taken the brunt of the attack for him, it would be a while before Yosuke could either move or evoke. He already knew Saki wouldn't give him time to recover. The monster's cavernous mouth, filled with razor fangs was already filling Yosuke's vision. A huge, white hand appeared over him, spikes growing out of it, ready to be shot out into Yosuke's flesh.

Yosuke was terrified. He was glad his body was almost paralyzed so that his bladder didn't accidently loosen. _Shit, after all we've been through, this can't be how it ends!_ Yosuke's life flashed before his eyes, and he realised there were _two_ lives, the one he had led in the real world, and the one he would have had in this one. His mind lingered on the image of Saki's face, and it occurred to him that although he had been in many life threatening situations before, he had never considered the possibility of his own death. Until now.

In the back of his mind, Yosuke thought he could hear a sound. It sounded like a huge pair of shears opening, ready to snap down on a frail, unresisting thread. 


	5. Chapter 4: A New Enemy

Chapter 4: A New Enemy

"This some kind of joke? 'Cause if it is, it ain't funny. No one walks around wearing my face and lives" the duplicate Kanji said. His voice held none of the anger Teddie would have expected of the real Kanji in this situation, nor was it the sultry, effeminate voice Teddie associated with Kanji's Shadow. The threat had been delivered as a flat, simple statement of fact; as though beating them up wasn't something the fake Kanji would derive pleasure from, just something he would do.

The real Kanji stepped up, eyeing his double. He looked almost identical to the real Kanji, only there were scars on Kanji's cheeks, indicating he had been cut by a knife at some point, and he had piercings in his mouth and ears that certainly hadn't been there before. One of his arms bore an intricate tattoo depicting some kind of snake monster, and his face was somehow harder, more serious and aggressive than the real Kanji's. It was as though this Kanji had been stripped of the kind, naïve and sometimes goofy side that the real Kanji had kept hidden behind his delinquent façade. Teddie shuddered.

"You got some nerve, punk" Kanji told his double. "I thought I got rid of you two years ago when I faced you in that stinkin' sauna. Oh well, if you're back for another ass whupping, that's fine by me".

"Sauna? What the hell are you talkin' about? I ain't never been in no sauna, and I've sure as hell never met some shithead copycat like you before. Now you got ten seconds to tell me why you're tryin' so damn hard to look like me before I pound that fake face into bloody pulp, you got that?"

The fake Kanji moved forward ominously, raising his fists as he did so.

"Be careful Kanji!" Teddie called out anxiously. "There's something very wrong here! This guy doesn't smell right. He doesn't smell like your Shadow, or any other Shadow we've fought before for that matter!"

"Relax, Ted, I got this" Kanji said, raising his folding chair and loosening his muscles. "I don't know how my shithead Shadow got back out, or why he's got such an attitude problem this time, but at least we know we're in the TV world".

"Please be careful, Kanji-san" Aria called out. "I have a very bad feeling about this".

The other Kanji's eyes fell on Aria, and his face immediately contorted with intense loathing.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?" he growled mercilessly. "You got a 'bad feeling' about me, huh? You tryin' to pick a fight? I'll smash that doll-face of yours in so hard your teeth'll come out your anus!"

"Alright, that's it punk!" Kanji yelled angrily. "No one, not even my own Shadow gets to say shit like that with my face! You're goin' down, right here, right now!"

At that moment, the sky darkened, storm clouds appearing out of nowhere to blot out the sun, throwing the shrine and those near it into shadow. An overwhelming stench of Shadows suddenly assaulted Teddie's nose, much of it coming from the duplicate Kanji, who was now surrounded by black flames.

"Could this really be Kanji's Shadow after all?" Teddie mused, but something didn't feel right. This Kanji still smelled different to Kanji's Shadow, _wrong_ in a way he couldn't define.

"_He is not your Shadow, Kanji Tatsumi" _a female voice called from somewhere. The voice didn't come from any particular direction; it was just inside Teddie's head. It felt like when Rise-chan gave them support, using her Persona, Himiko, to speak directly into their minds from afar. The voice was that of a young girl, perhaps thirteen or fourteen, younger than Rise-chan had been when she first awakened to her Persona. Though it held none of the mature grace of Aria's speech, the voice was still clear, well-spoken and cold.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Kanji said, looking around wildly.

"_He is the person you would have been, had Tohru Adachi not come to Inaba, had the Midnight Channel and the TV murders never been part of your life"._

"You sayin' this piece of shit who threatens to smash up girls is the guy I woulda been if not for some murdering scumbag? That's bullshit!" Kanji snarled angrily, shaking a fist at the raging sky.

"_It is the truth. This is the shape of your fate, as those who rule it have decreed. Had it not been for the murders, your friends would never have approached you, rescued you, and subsequently befriended you. They would always have remained distant and wary of you, thinking of you as a violent thug. You would never find acceptance, and it would forge you into the man standing before you"._

"Shut up!" Kanji yelled. "There's no way in hell that's true!"

"Kanji, watch out!" Teddie cried as, right before their eyes, the duplicate Kanji began to warp and deform. His face and torso split open, revealing a mass of spikes and black ooze. The spiked mass pushed out of the barely human remains of the fake Kanji's body and stretched upwards, pushed by a fountaining mass of black sludge. The tar-like substance took on the shape of a twenty-foot bipedal creature, its arms, legs and back covered with vicious spines like those of a porcupine or hedgehog. The creature's face was elongated and lupine, resembling a wolf with rows of razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. On top of the creature's head, between its wolf-like ears was a glass dome, resembling the snow-globes that could be found in stores. Inside the dome was Kanji, human sized, wearing normal clothes and surrounded by cute plushies and toys. He was manacled to the floor of the dome and bore a look of abject misery.

The hedgehog-werewolf abomination lunged forward, bringing a heavy paw tipped with huge claws down toward Kanji, who leapt backwards, allowing the monster to gouge out a tract of the earth where he'd been standing moments before.

"Bear-sona!" Teddie called, the familiar tarot card wreathed in blue-flames appearing before him. He slashed at it, and Kintoki-Douji rose above him, sending a powerful blast of ice towards the monstrosity. Teddie's Bufudyne caught the creature on the arm, encasing it in ice, the searing cold biting into the beast's flesh. It roared in pain and jerked the injured limb back, trying to shake off the shards of ice clinging to it.

"Aria, get behind me!" Kanji commanded, interposing himself between the monster and the foreign girl, who was staring up at the monster and clutching her parasol tightly in front of her. Oddly, she was neither screaming in terror nor attempting to flee. _She's one bear-ave girl, all right,_ Teddie thought to himself.

Evidently deciding Kanji was an easier target, as he had not yet evoked his Persona, the beast charged toward Kanji, bringing its uninjured arm down in a heavy slam. Kanji crushed his own blu-flamed tarot card, and Take-Mikazuchi manifested in front of him, blocking the attack with his own lightning-bolt shaped sword. Though the monster dwarfed even Take-Mikazuchi, the Persona did not move an inch, holding off the monster's strength with a single arm.

"So I guess you really aren't my Shadow after all" Kanji muttered. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of that, but decided he could worry about it after crushing the enemy before him. He willed his Persona forward, and with a mighty heave Take-Mikazuchi shoved the monster back, causing it to stumble and nearly crash into Tatsuhime Shrine.

Without wasting his advantage, Kanji mentally willed his Persona into a Primal Force, Take-Mikazuchi charging the enemy at supersonic speeds, lightning-bolt sword outstretched in front of him, ready to skewer the creature. His Persona struck, ramming his sword right into the creature's chest with enough force to cause a spray of black ichor to fly out of its back, painting the shrine with midnight blood. Even as his attack connected, though, Kanji felt pain stab his own body. The spines covering the creature seemed to grow, reaching for Take-Mikazuchi and digging into him. Kanji felt those spikes as if they were embedded in his own flesh; it was like a gang of punks were raking knives over his arms, legs and thighs. Kanji stumbled backwards, allowing Take-Mikazuchi to vanish.

"Kanji-san, Teddie-san, please don't use physical attacks!" Aria cried from behind Kanji. "If you do, I think those spines will hurt you too!"

Teddie didn't have time to wonder why Ari-chan was so calm even after seeing monsters and Personas, or why she thought she knew what to do about the monster. He decided to heed her advice, casting another Bufudyne. It hit the monster in the chest, right where the hole Kanji had punched through it still dripped ichor. The monster roared in pain, and Teddie could see the flesh withering in the deadly cold, spines freezing and snapping like brittle icicles.

"I think that monster's weakness must be the glass dome on the head" Aria called out. "Teddie-san, can you freeze this entire area? If you can get the monster to charge and slip on the ice, it will be vulnerable. That should allow you to hit the head. Kanji-san, you'll need to draw its attention".

Teddie and Kanji exchanged glances. Kanji nodded, and Teddie cast Mabufudyne, allowing a wave of biting frost to race out from him, covering everything around him. The temperature plummeted, grass and trees withered, becoming desiccated husks wreathed in white. Ice rose all around Teddie, burying the grass and making the floor as smooth as a skating rink.

"Over here, asshole!" Kanji shouted, his Persona letting loose a Ziodyne that took the creature on its still half-frozen right arm. It bellowed, and charged toward Kanji. As Aria had predicted, the ungainly abomination slipped on the ice, pitching it forward on to its belly. Kanji and Aria had to move quickly to avoid being crushed by it.

"Teddie-san, Kanji-san, this is your chance! Please, destroy the dome".

Teddie's Bufudyne covered the glass dome, weakening it and riddling it with cracks, making it easy for Kanji's Take-Mikazuchi to shatter it with a Primal Force. The monster let out a horrifying scream, one which started out animal but became increasingly human as it went on, even as its body began to disintegrate into flecks and motes of black which quickly dissipated. As the Shadow's body fell apart, the other Kanji, the one that had been trapped inside the dome, looked sadly at the real Kanji.

"Thank you" he said softly. "It looks like in your world, at least, I found someone who would accept me for who I am. I can die in peace, knowing that". He stretched out his right hand, seemingly reaching toward Kanji as the stuffed toys and cute things around him melted into black mist, but then he, too, disintegrated and was gone.

Teddie rushed over to Kanji, concern for his friend filling his heart.

"Are you alright, Kanji?"

"I'm fine, Ted!" Kanji barked, a bit more harshly than he intended. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he was okay. He still wasn't sure he could accept that he would've been like that other Kanji if it hadn't been for the Adachi case. His friends had been the first people other than his mother to truly accept Kanji for who he was, and he loved them all dearly for it. Though he didn't want to admit it, the idea they would never have even approached him were it not for the case was an intensely painful one.

"You were both wonderful" Aria said, smiling brightly. "You protected me from that awful monster and put yourselves at risk. I cannot express how grateful I am. You were a true Knight, Teddie-san".

"Oh-ho-hoh!" Teddie said, blushing slightly. "Then how about the lovely Lady Ari-chan favours her bold Knight with a little smooch, hmm?"

"Knock it off, Ted, willya?" Kanji said in exasperation. Aria giggled sweetly, but then her face fell, and she looked down at her feet.

"I am truly sorry I was of no use during that battle. The two of you seem to have some amazing abilities".

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was nothing" Kanji said hastily, small spots of colour staining his own cheeks. "Besides, you did help us. It was your good advice that helped us beat that thing".

"Ooh, it's a shame Ari-chan doesn't have a Persona like Rise-chan's" Teddie said excitedly. "I bet she'd be really good at support!"

"Rise-chan? Persona?" Aria quizzed. "Is that the name of your special powers? I think…I feel as if I've heard that name somewhere before. If only we could leave this place, I might be able to remember clearly".

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up later" Kanji said. "Right now we gotta find the others and het outta here".

"I'm still smelling a strong Shadowy presence over that way" Teddie said, pointing toward the shopping district. "And I think Yosuke and the others are that way too. We should hurry, they might need our help!"

The three of them took off at a run, Aria hiking up her skirts as she chased after the two men.

A thin trickle of warm urine ran down Yosuke's inner thigh as he prepared for the deathblow. What a miserable, pathetic way to go. _I should never have come in here without Yu, _he thought. _I'm an idiot for thinking I'm even half the man he is. _Yosuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see the attack that killed him or the warped parody of Saki.

Yet the fatal blow never fell. The Shadow suddenly screamed in a voice that all too closely resembled Saki's, and when Yosuke opened his eyes he saw the creature thrashing about, a glowing arrow shaft embedded in one of those bleeding eye sockets.

There was someone standing in front of him in a defensive stance, protecting him, ready to shield him from incoming attacks. Yosuke could make out a short skirt that looked like part of a school uniform, a flash of silver-white hair and…was the figure wielding a giant axe? Could it be? No, surely that was impossible. But then how was he still alive?

"Yamagishi, I need an analysis of the enemy" came a sharp command from somewhere to Yosuke's right. He recognised that commanding tone; it was Mitsuru-san's voice. She had switched from the normal, friendly tone she used with her comrades in peaceful situations and had adopted the direct, compelling tone he would expect from a military officer. There was a surge of blue-white light, and Fuuka Yamagishi was surrounded by her Persona, Juno, wings unfolded to her sides, eyes focused on the Shadow.

"Don't use electric attacks" Fuuka warned. "I'm sensing a weakness to…Garu skills! It's weak to wind!"

"Looks like I'm up!" Yukari called confidently, dispatching a Shadow in front of her with an arrow right in the center of the mask she supposed was its face. Lowering her bow and swiftly drawing her evoker, she placed the gun-like tool to her forehead. She knew that during the Hi-no-Kagutsuchi incident last year, she had been able to summon Isis even without her evoker, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Isis" she called, and her Persona materialised gracefully above her, immediately launching a furious tornado towards the frog-like Shadow. The Shadow leapt back, away from Yosuke, but was not quite fast enough. Her Garudyne ripped right through the frog's right forelimb, sending a terrible spray of tar-like ichor into the air. Off-balance, the Shadow collapsed on to the ground with a heavy thump.

"Here's our chance for an all-out attack!" Yukari cried exuberantly.

"All right, everyone assault with all your might" Mitsuru commanded.

"We'll help as well" Yukiko said calmly, though grim determination was etched on her features as she and Chie finished off the last of the lesser Shadows. Labrys simply raised her axe and prepared to charge.

Artemisia's Bufudyne crashed into the Shadow at the same time as Ariadne's crimson blades, ripping chunks out of the main body of the Shadow. Tomoe hacked off the frog's other forelimb, and the air became filled with a revolting stench of burnt flesh as Konohana Sakuya's Agidyne connected. Yet for all the damage the Shadow was taking, it showed no sign of disappearing.

"Something's wrong" Fuuka spoke into her friend's minds. "You're all definitely doing damage, but the Shadow's signature isn't showing any signs of disappearing. I'm also getting mixed readings…its Arcana is the Magician, but I'm also detecting the Hanged Man?"

"Don't get too full of yourselves" sneered the man in black from where he stood atop one of the telephone poles. "It's only just begun".

At that moment, the faceless women hanging from the forest of telephone poles and TV antennas began to thrash and writhe in their bonds, gashes forming on near the bottom of their featureless faces, resolving into mouths. They began to sing.

"_At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day! Every day's great at your Junes! Every day's great at your Junes! Every day's great at your Junes!"_

The singing continued, a parody of the catchy Junes jungle. As the voices continued, they became increasingly distorted, and a deep, ominous voice that sent a chill down everyone's spine became blended with it.

"_At Junes, every day is murder appreciation day! Every day's great now Saki's dead! Every day's great now Saki's dead! Every day's great now Saki's dead!"_

"Dammit, shut up you bastards!" Yosuke screamed, covering his ears with his hands, eyes squeezed shut. Even as he writhed, the Shadow began to regenerate. The two missing forelimbs began to grow back, the burns and frozen patches began to shrink and become healthy again.

Yukari gritted her teeth in frustration. She was certain this was the monster that killed Yosuke in her vision. The thread of his life hung suspended between the invisible shears she sensed were lurking out of sight; she had stopped them from crashing down, but they were still there, ready to snap shut the instant the opportunity arose. He was not yet safe, nor were her dear friends and comrades in the Shadow Operatives, for that matter. Summoning Isis, she sent a vicious Magurudyne toward the enemy Shadow.

The damage was massive. All four limbs were torn from the frog by the devastating assault of multiple tornados, the frog's wide mouth was reduced to a bloody cavern leaking ichor, and one of the aims was torn off the woman growing from the frog's back, while her body became covered in scars. The creature gave an agonised cry, a cry that seemed to have been made with two voices, one male, one female.

Upon hearing the cry, Yosuke's eyes snapped open, and he forced himself to look at the abomination that had sprung from Saki. In the middle of Saki's torso, chained to the inside of her womb, he could see Naoki, his face pale and drawn, contorted with agony. He looked thin and weak, his skin pale and covered in sweat, and Yosuke swore he could see Naoki visibly wasting away as the Shadow struggled to regenerate. The image of Naoki lying catatonic on his bed, his eyes glazed over and empty like his soul was no longer within his body flashed into Yosuke's mind, and with a wave of horror Yosuke understood.

"Stop it! Naoki's soul is trapped inside that thing! When you hurt it, it hurts him too!"

Yosuke's desperate plea stopped Yukari in her tracks, and she held off on re-summoning Isis for another wind spell. She could see a young man, pale and anguished, writhing in the centre of the Shadow. Suddenly, Fuuka's voice came flooding into her mind, her tone urgent and alarmed.

"Oh no, he's right! I can sense a human presence from _within_ the Shadow! It's very faint, but I think the Shadow might be feeding off it somehow. That must be why I sensed two Arcana from it".

"Ugh, this is an absolute nightmare" Mitsuru said, frustration evident in her voice and face. "How can we defeat it without harming the hostage?"

"This thing's too damn fast for us to just wail on it without riskin' hurtin' Naoki-kun, and it keeps regenerating too" Labrys said, concern and frustration warring on her own features.

"If we don't defeat it, all our lives are in danger, to say nothing of any further reaching effects" Mitsuru said sadly. "Do we have no choice but to sacrifice this young man's life?"

"No! You can't do that!" Yosuke yelled angrily. "Naoki is a friend, and I won't let you hurt him!"

"But…" Mitsuru began, but she got no further.

"Everyone, watch out!" Fuuka yelled in terror, just as the Shadow launched a massive storm of violet lightning towards the companions. To Yukari, the spell seemed to take shape in slow motion. Time seemed to almost freeze, but her body would not respond, her mind working hundreds of times quicker than her reflexes.

_I screwed up, _she thought miserably. Isis' weakness was electricity, and she already knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. At best, she would be knocked out and might be unable to participate in the rest of the fight. _If only I had some way of protecting myself and saving that boy, _she thought.

Out of nowhere, time still frozen around her, an image flashed into her mind. It was the kimono she had acquired from the strange shop, the one she had left with Kikuno in the helicopter. _Why would I think of that now?_ Isis stirred in the back of Yukari's consciousness, brushing against her thoughts. She seemed to be resonating with the kimono somehow, which now seemed to float in front of Yukari's vision. Trusting her instincts, she mentally reached out for the garment, and felt her body surrounded by a soft warmth. Strength seemed to flow into her, and her awareness increased dramatically. She could feel every particle of the air around her, her sight, hearing and smell became sharper, and…

The lightning bolt ploughed into her, sending searing agony surging through her body. To her surprise, Yukari found she could withstand it. After an instant or two the pain began to recede, and Yukari found she was still on her feet and able to move her body. _I'm hurt, but it's not bad._ Another shock came as she realised what she was wearing; it was the furisode from her vision. Had it somehow protected her from the Maziodyne, mitigated her weakness?

She expected the garment to be cumbersome and impossible to fight in; a regular kimono was pretty much the _last_ thing you would wear on a battlefield, but the garment seemed light and oddly responsive, moving of its own accord to get out of her way when she needed to move and constantly shielding her, never threatening to compromise either her defences or her modesty. It was as though it was alive, or a part of her in some way. She thought of Isis' reaction to it, and how it had drawn her attention at the shop. Could it be…?

She surveyed the battlefield. Her friends were all still standing, but the Maziodyne had hit them hard. Their faces were drawn and beaded with sweat, and some hunched forward slightly, implying it was an effort to remain upright. The Shadow by contrast was completely whole again and undamaged, though the boy in the middle seemed weaker than ever. Yukiko began casting a healing spell, but the Shadow threw a Ziodyne in her direction. Chie intercepted the blow, stepping in front of Yukiko, and the bolt struck her full in the chest, sending her flying back into a nearby telephone pole.

"Chie!" Yukiko screamed, her concentration shattered as she went to kneel by her friend's side.

"If we don't finish this soon, we're all dead" Mitsuru grated heavily. "Though I'm loathe to do this, I have no choice. Everyone, attack the Shadow without consideration for the captive's safety".

"Mitsuru-san, how could you say that?" came Yosuke's hurt, betrayed voice.

Mitsuru looked away in shame for an instant, but then met Yosuke's gaze, her eyes steely. "I'm afraid we have no choice. There are more lives at stake here than just ours. I'm sorry, Hanamura".

_Is there nothing we can do?_ Yukari thought angrily as she focused on her newfound awareness. She could somehow detect emotions in the air, flowing toward the Shadow. Grief and love, two emotions all too familiar to her. Yosuke's anguished cries from earlier resounded in her mind, and without being told, she knew that the girl the Shadow had emerged from was important to Yosuke. This world was created from the grief of those who had lost her, and those emotions, along with resentment, were sustaining the Shadow. But where was it coming from? Her eyes fell upon the TV antennae and telephone poles surrounding the battlefield, the thick wires with their grotesque puppets. Wires.

"Everyone, cut the wires between the antennae" she shouted, summoning Isis as she did so and sending blades of wind to cut the wires closest to her. Mitsuru turned to her, surprised Yukari had given a command. Labrys and the others looked uncertain. "Just trust me, okay?" she said forcefully. Mitsuru met her gaze and nodded once.

"Everyone, destroy the wires and cables" Mitsuru reiterated. Everyone sprang into action, Labrys swinging her great axe, moving from pole to pole with lightning agility. Tomoe's naginata was like a whirlwind, severing wires even as her master, Chie, was still struggling back to her feet. The Shadow roared, a cry of desperation and sorrow that was different from its previous shouts of anger and pain.

"Yukari-chan, I think it's working!" Fuuka said excitedly. "I can sense the Shadow is losing its regenerative powers. I can't believe I didn't see it before-the wires…" Fuuka trailed of. Yukari hoped this didn't dent her confidence.

At Mitsuru's command, they renewed their assault on the Shadow, careful to avoid hitting the female torso itself, concentrating on the limbs. Yukari's Magarudyne took off the frog's forelimbs, Yukiko and Chie attacked it from the rear, and Labrys and Mitsuru's Persona's each took off one of the human arms on the humanoid part of the monster. It sank to the ground, exhausted and incapacitated.

"What now Yukari? Do we finish it off?" Mitsuru inquired, but before Yukari could get over the surprise of her friend deferring to her, Yosuke staggered forward.

"Please…let me handle this" he said, striding forward to stand before the monster.

"Saki-senpai…I never got the chance to tell you how I felt about you" he began. "Even after I heard your Shadow's voice and found out what you really thought of me, I still cared about you".

The Shadow had stopped moving, and now lay completely motionless. The horrible singing of the female bodies that had been suspended in the wires had stopped too. Yosuke's voice was the only sound in that lonely world.

"I never thought about how your death affected Inaba as a whole, or the lives of me and my friends. Even after coming here, I didn't want to think about it. I was too weak to accept the truth that maybe we wouldn't all be such good friends, and wouldn't be so happy in the present if…if you hadn't died".

Yosuke swallowed hard. It sounded as if the words were being dragged out of him.

"I'm sorry, Saki-senpai. I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you, and now things are going well for me while you're gone, even while your family is suffering. I really did like you. When I found out that we could've eventually started dating if you'd lived, it really hurt, but it also made me happy. I can't change the past, and I don't want to. But I swear that as long as I live, I'll never forget you. I'll protect Naoki with everything I've got, and I'll live each day for both myself and for you".

The Shadow trembled and then began to fall apart, its body losing cohesion and turning into black smoke. As it lost form, the stormy sky overhead began to clear, and the broken TV antennae began to melt and disintegrate. Slowly but surely, the nightmare landscape returned to the familiar form of Inaba's shopping district on a sunny afternoon, and there, lying in the middle of the road, was Naoki.

Standing over him, a fond expression on her face, was Saki. She looked completely normal again, and she was standing there with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Senpai…" Yosuke began, his voice choked with barely restrained tears.

"It's okay, now, Hana-chan" Saki said gently. "I understand, now. This world is just an illusion, born from my brother's desire to see me again- and yours, too. I'm so sorry I attacked you and tried to hurt you. For the longest time, I felt trapped in a prison of despair and anger. It's because I was born again from my family's grief and anguish over losing me".

"I'm so sorry, Saki-senpai. I…I couldn't save you. This is all my fault, mine, and that stupid Junes".

Saki shook her head firmly. "This is not your fault, Yosuke. In fact, you and your friends saved me, and Naoki too. When you spoke to me at the end there, I could feel how bright and happy your lives were. It made me happy, because I felt my death, the death of the real me, actually meant something, that both my life and death weren't in vain. It's all because you cared so much about me, even though I didn't return your feelings…then".

"Saki…isn't there any way you can come with us?" Yosuke asked, unable to stop the tears starting to make tracks down his cheeks.

Saki shook her head. "You belong in your world, Yosuke, and I belong in this one. This world has its own Yosuke, and I belong with him. I don't know how long I, or even this world, have left, but I'm going to live my life to the very fullest, and I want you to promise me you'll do the same, okay?"

"I promise" was all Yosuke could manage to say through his constricted throat.

"Take care of Naoki for me" Saki said, and with a final wave of farewell, she turned and began to walk away. She did not look back.

As Yosuke watched her go, Naoki began to stir.

"Naoki-kun" Chie exclaimed, running over to him with Yukiko in pursuit. Labrys went to Yosuke's side, taking his shoulder and supporting him.

"How disappointing" came a smooth, arrogant male voice. Yukari turned, and there was a tall man, dressed all in black, a bored expression on his handsome features.

"You bastard! Were you just watching us the whole damn time?" Yosuke rasped, his voice thick with anger. Though he barely stand unaided, he glared at the strange man. Mitsuru, however, kept her cool, remaining detached and professional.

"Who are you?" she asked smoothly.

"I have many names" the man replied with a mocking bow, "but those who possess wisdom call me by my true name: Nyarlathotep".

Yukari didn't know why, but the name sent a cold chill down her spine.

"You have won the first round" the man continued, "but that is of little importance in the grand scheme of things. I shall be taking my leave now, but I am certain we will meet again".

"So you do not intend to fight us, then?" Mitsuru pressed, her eyes narrowed.

"I am merely an observer in this game" Nyarlathotep replied. "The battles will be fought by others. Still, I am always watching, and I have the feeling this will prove most entertaining". With those words, Nyarlathotep seemed to be enveloped in darkness, then he dispersed into a cloud of black butterflies and vanished. It was at that moment that the companions heard familiar voices behind them. Kanji and Teddie were running full throttle towards them, followed by a blonde-haired girl Yukari was certain she had never seen before.

"Yo senpai, what's up? Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Kanji asked, concern spreading across his face as he took in Yosuke and Chie's beaten up and exhausted conditions. Looking at Yosuke and Chie suddenly made Yukari realise how tired she herself was suddenly feeling. The rush of strength from earlier had completely vanished, replaced with a bone-numbing weariness. Her head felt like it was stuffed with wool, and she doubted she could summon Isis at that moment even if Nyx herself were to come down for a rematch.

"I'm afraid there's no time to explain right now. We should focus on getting out of here" she heard Mitsuru say. Her voice sounded like it was coming from very far away.

"Yeah, sorry, I just feel really tired all of a sudden".

"Yuka-chan! And Michan and Labby-chan are here too" Teddie declared excitedly, bounding up to Labrys and catching hold of her metal hands in his own. "Labby-chan guess what? Your fearless Knight just defeated a really big, nasty Shadow that looked just like Kanji!"

"Hey, Ted, whaddya mean 'looked just like Kanji?"

"It was all big and mean and ugly, but with Ari-chan's advice I managed to beat it up! Isn't that amazing? Kanji helped a bit as well, of course" Teddie added as an afterthought.

"Hey Ted, you cruisin' for a bruisin' here or something?"

"That's great Ted. I'm happy for ya" Labrys said with a smile.

"So your name's Aria, right? I'm Yukiko, pleased to meet you" Yukiko introduced herself politely, as if they were about to have afternoon tea and she hadn't just finished burning through a horde of Shadows.

"We'll have time enough for formal introductions later" Mitsuru cut it. "Right now our priority needs to be finding our way back to the real world".

"You can say that again" Chie agreed. "But how are we supposed to get back? We already know that the TV won't work".

"What about that Palace of Fate place?" Yukari suggested, trying to keep her weary mind focused. "We got in that way, so maybe we can get out through there, too".

"Wait, you guys didn't get sucked into a computer screen?" Yosuke queried.

Mitsuru and Labrys explained briefly about the giant doorway they had found in the shopping district, the Palace of Fate, the golden butterfly and how it had all led them here.

"Damn, just when we thought our lives couldn't get any crazier, another weird place pops up" Yosuke groaned.

"It does sound like our best bet though" Yukiko pointed out. "After all, that butterfly person did tell Yukari-san she would return there. I doubt he would have said that if we were going to be trapped here forever".

"That's true, but how do we return there?" Mitsuru wondered.

"Yukari-chan, can you try focusing on the Palace of Fate?" Fuuka suddenly asked. When everyone turned to her, she said: "This is just a hunch I've got, but I think Yukari-chan is linked to that place somehow. That's what Juno seems to be telling me, anyway. It may have something to do with the visions Yukari's been having".

"Visions?" Kanji quizzed.

"We'll explain later" Mitsuru told him.

Yukari did as Fuuka suggested, trying to focus on the image of the Palace of Fate, with its odd bifurcated nature and strange feel. The image of a golden door with a picture of a wizard leapt into her mind, and she heard Fuuka gasp.

"Everyone, look!" Fuuka exclaimed, pointing. There, standing in plain sight, was the golden door. Hesitantly, Yukari walked over and pushed it open. Through the open doorway, Yukari could clearly see the inside of the Palace of Fate. Passersby were once again filling the shopping district, acting as though nothing had happened. They didn't appear to be able to see the doorway.

"Yukari, be careful" Mitsuru cautioned her.

"It'll be okay, I think. Besides, it's not like we've got much choice" she replied. "Alright, I'm going through". She stepped back into the Palace of Fate, and before long, the others followed her in, Chie and Yukiko supporting Naoki between them.

"Whoa, this place is nuts!" Chie exclaimed.

"Well done" came the masculine voice Yukari recognised as belonging to the golden butterfly. "You have overcome a difficult trial and managed to preserve your comrade's life".

"I see you've appeared again. I'd like to ask you some questions, but I'm afraid we're dead on our feet" Mitsuru said regretfully.

"The time may come when we will speak again" the butterfly replied, "but for now, you must return to your own world. Do not fear for the young man; it is his spirit you currently hold. When you return to the real world, he will vanish, but it is because he has been re-united with his flesh-and-blood body".

At that, a huge pair of double doors opened on the opposite side of the room to the throne and the half-black, half-white doors behind it bearing the Wheel of Fortune. The party trudged through those doors, and found themselves once again standing in Inaba's shopping district. The sky was cloudy and overcast, but it was not raining. They all knew immediately that they were back, their Personas locked away inside the depths of their minds.

It was at that point that Yukari felt she could no longer fight the weariness. She felt her vision growing dim, strength leaving her body.

"Yukari, are you alright?" Mitsury asked anxiously, dashing towards her just as Yukari lost her footing and began toppling backwards. She was caught by Mitsuru before she could hit the ground, and soon found herself being gently supported between Mitsuru and Labrys. Yukari's eyes felt unbearably heavy, and she couldn't keep them open any longer. She heard Mitsuru and Labrys calling her name before she slid into unconsciousness.

Alistair hated this place, shaped like a grotesque parody of a holy cathedral, wrought from jet black stone and adorned with the likenesses of sickening demons and otherworldly nightmares. The floor was slick and smooth like polished marble, and Alistair's shoes made a sharp clopping sound as he walked between the black pillars, approaching the dais where the throne was placed.

There were no chairs for guests in the Cathedral of Shadows, so Alistair knelt before the throne, which was flanked by two braziers that threw dancing shadows on to the wall behind. Sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, Alistair could swear he saw those shadows moving of their own accord, eyeing him with gazes filled with malice and contempt. They stood out sharply against the back wall, which was a mass of bone white human faces, each one contorted in rage or pain, mouths open in silent screams.

The throne's occupant was a man dressed all in black, with skin as pale as ash. He appeared youthful, no more than in his mid-twenties if he had to guess, but Alistair knew that was only an illusion. The creature before him was one of the most ancient in existence, a being that had been with humanity since the species had first gained true consciousness. Beneath a slightly unruly mop of jet-black hair were two burning crimson eyes, hellish orbs that glowed in the gloom of the chamber and contained a subdued hostility and malice beyond what any mere human could muster.

"Ah, Fox" the throne's occupant said lazily as he saw Alistair. His voice was light and mellifluous, almost musical, a voice that seemed at complete odds with his nature. "How are the preparations for Project Everstorm proceeding? I trust that we are on schedule?"

"We have already collected 75% of the energy we need to open the dimensional rift, Master Erebus" Alistair replied, proud that he had managed to keep any tremor out of his voice. "After that, all that remains is to perform the summoning ritual and erect the Temple over the sacrificial site. The Neo-Deva system is operating at full capacity, but…"

"But?" Erebus said sharply, a hard edge entering his voice. For a moment, his eyes blazed brighter, and the room seemed to grow even darker. Alistair pressed on quickly.

"As expected, we have encountered interference from the meddlers Lord Nyarlathotep warned us about. The impact on our plan is minimal so far, but they will move quickly once they discover the link between the spread of a new form of Apathy Syndrome and the alternate realities. Should I order the Tenebrae to eliminate them before they become too much of a threat?"

Erebus lounged on his throne, pondering this for a moment before waving his hand in dismissal.

"No." he said. "They have no knowledge of our location or even our existence, nor can they divine the true nature and purpose of what they have stumbled into. For now, they are of more use to us alive, so that we can collect Alaya Energy from them. What concerns me more is the increasing pressure the Hephaestus Corporation is under from the human authorities."

"I can stall them for a while longer" Alistair replied slowly, "but with Second World continuing to run even after we've allegedly pulled our servers, and with Apathy Syndrome cases continuing to rise, it won't be long before we could have the police on our doorstep".

"Which is why I have better uses for my Tenebrae" Erebus replied. "Are the preparations to seize the package in place?"

"Yes, Master. Hawke, Retsu and Misaki are already in position to obtain the relic. We should have it soon".

"And how are you, doing, Fox?" Erebus asked lightly, though the sickly, inhuman smile on his face was at odds with his airy tone. Alistair swallowed.

"I am stable, Master, but Doctor Nicholai advises against adding any more harvested Shadows to me".

"I suppose four Personas is the limit for an artificial Wild Card" Erebus said dismissively. "Very well, you may go".

Alistair bowed low to the ground, his face touching the smooth floor, then he turned and exited the Cathedral of Shadows as hastily as possible without making it seem like he was running. After he had left, unknown to him, a writhing mass of darkness manifested itself next to Erebus' throne, resolving itself into a tall, broad shouldered man with dark skin, at once the opposite and also the mirror image of Erebus.

"I see you're back" Erebus commented. "Did they entertain you?"

Nyarlathotep laughed. "They are a bit more capable than I had expected. Two Channeler Shadows have been destroyed already, but that just makes things that much more interesting".

"And what of Fox?" Erebus asked sourly, in contrast to his companion's jovial mood. "You know he intends to betray us".

"There is no need for concern" Nyarlathotep replied. "The web of Fate has already been spun. Fox has been of much use to us; we could never have assembled the Tenebrae or built the Neo-Deva System without him and his company's resources. Let him have his little ambitions; soon we will no longer require him, and I assure you it will come to naught".

"And what of our 'special' construct?" Erebus challenged. "Her creation may well be a mistake, in which case we are compounding it by allowing her so much free reign".

"It was a risk, certainly, but a necessary one" Nyarlathotep replied. "Having a loose cannon of a pawn on the chess board does, of course, add a great deal of chaos to the game- but given our natures, one would think we would welcome a little extra chaos, don't you think?"

Erebus did not reply, his crimson eyes blazing with hatred in the darkness.

Alistair was relieved to leave the repressive atmosphere of the Cathedral of Shadows behind him. He could still see the black door behind him, a void in the world that seemed to eat light. He shuddered. _Not long now. Then I won't have to put up with that revolting creature any longer._

He strode out into the vast underground chamber that was the Neo-Deva System's central control room. The vaunted ceiling was covered in an array of what at first glance resembled fibre-optic cables, all leading towards one central point on the ceiling where they fed into a huge cylindrical machine that bridged the gap between ceiling and floor. The cables all glowed with an eerie green light, bathing the room in a glow reminiscent of the Dark hour. Machines and banks of consoles were situated at various points around the room in a symmetrical arrangement, all except for the northern section of the room, opposite the entrance to the Cathedral of Shadows. Alistair headed there now.

The north wall of the chamber was occupied by a huge machine, a mass of glowing monitors and shining cables. In front of the large central screen was a metal chair attached to an apparatus in the floor that enabled the occupier to move it 360 degrees and also to the left and right without having to get up. The chair had a built in helmet, which was now resting atop the head of is small, thin occupant, wires connecting the helmet to the bank of consoles in front of her. She was attended by a tall man in his mid-forties with a thick, greying blonde beard and a lab coat. To Alistair's surprise, he saw Emily there as well, scowling as always, her severe expression emphasising the disfiguring burns across the right side of her face.

The man turned around as he heard Alistair approach. Doctor Christoff Nicholai, the man whose genius held the key to realising both Darkstorm's- and Alistair's own personal- ambitions.

"Ah, Mr Fox, I see you survived making your report to the Master" he said drily. "It is well that you were able to make it before Selene's report about the destruction of the Magician and Emperor Channeler Shadows came in".

"I suspect he knows anyway" Fox replied, failing to mask his distaste for his new 'Master'. "He allows me to live because it is of little concern to him. Anyway" he said, striding past Nicholai, "how are you doing, Selene?"

The large metal chair swivelled round, giving Alistair a good look at its padded interior and its occupant. Selene was a thin, pale girl of not quite fourteen years of age, with long, straight black hair that fell to her waist and deep, dark eyes that contrasted sharply with her skin. She wore a simple white dress, and overall had an almost ethereal quality to her appearance and demeanour. Her legs were thin and spindly even compared to the rest of her, and she was unable to walk on her own, requiring a wheelchair and support from the others to manage, yet despite her frail appearance, she was integral to Darkstorm's plans.

"I am fine, Mr Fox" she replied calmly. "I am ready to begin supporting big brother's team".

Alistair frowned. 'Big brother' was what Selene had taken to calling Hawke, who he seemed uncharacteristically protective of. Alistair only hoped she wasn't pushing herself too far on his account; interfacing with the Moirai apparatus was exhausting to the point of being dangerous, and if Selene was feeling tired…

"Tch, Hawke gets all the fun" Emily grumbled from Alistair's right. She was sitting on a regular swivel chair, such as you might see in any office. A rough looking, slightly overweight girl dressed in frumpy clothes and with a square jaw-line, Emily, or 'Razor' as the other Tenebrae had nicknamed her, would never have been considered pretty even without the hideous burn scars covering half her face. She stood up surreptitiously, pushing the chair back and striding forward to stand in front of Alistair. A tall girl, she was almost at eye level with Alistair, though he was by no means a short man.

"How come Hawke and Retsu get to play while I'm stuck in this shitty tech dungeon, twiddling my thumbs?" she demanded harshly. "I want to get out there. I've got needs too, you know? Besides…" She abruptly trailed off, clenching her jaw shut, but Alistair had learned to see behind Razor's outer harshness to perhaps the one remaining soft spot within her.

"I see" he said gently. "You're worried about her, aren't you Razor?"

His tone had not been in any way mocking, but Razor scowled. "That's none of your goddamn business" she grated.

"Don't worry" Alistair continued, as if Razor's outburst had never occurred. "She too is a Tenebrous, and every bit as capable as the rest of us. She will fulfil her mission and return safely. Besides, if things go bad, she still has her dimensional translocator".

Razor didn't reply, but Alistair could tell by her body language that she was at least somewhat placated. Turning to the main monitor, Alistair spread his hands in an elegant gesture.

"Well then, let us commence our operation. Doctor Nicholai, are you certain that you will be able to reverse engineer what we require from the artefact once it is in our possession?" He caught Nicholai's eye as he spoke, allowing the double meaning of the words _what we require_ to sink in. Nicholai gave him the faintest of nods before replying, showing he had understood.

"Of course, Mr Fox. Once we have the item, I swear on my name and my father's that nothing will impede our goals".

_Our goals._ Nicholai was Alistair's one ally in what he truly intended to do. He had no intention of allowing Project Everstorm to come to fruition, but the requirements for both it and his own plan were virtually identical. He had no choice but to play along, including with what they were about to do. He was about to add more blood to his hands, compound the many sins he had already committed. But he had to.

_Elaine. Ophelia. Please forgive me. I'm coming for you. _He just had to bear with it for a little longer, the shame, the guilt, the anguish. Then he could wash away both his sins and his suffering with one stroke. _Selene, Razor, Hawke…everyone. I'll make sure you all have good lives, so that you never have to come here, so that it never comes to this. I'll make everything right, I promise._

"Preparing to interface Selene with the Moirai system" Nicholai intoned, and Alistair's attention snapped back to the present. The consoles in front of Selene whirred in to life, the wires on her helmet feeding the vast streams of data that comprised the raw essence of possibility into her brain. She shuddered, overwhelmed by the flood of information, but her voice was somehow steady.

"I call upon the Goddess of the Crossroads, She Who Operates From Afar" she intoned. "Come forth, Hecate!" A shining figure manifested above Selene, graceful and elegant. Her skin was as pale as snow, her dress, billowing in an invisible wind, was the colour of twilight. Her bare arms were covered with jewel encrusted bracelets and armlets, rich with the bounty of the deep earth. Three shining silver masks, each facing a different direction, one forward, one left, and one right covered the Persona's three faces, and long dark hair flowed out from under her crown, which was wrought in the shape of satellite antennae, each pointing in the direction one of the masks faced. Small robotic dogs scampered around the Persona's feet, each one carrying an antenna on its back.

"I can see them!" Selene called. "I can see Hawke and the others, read the paths of their fate."

"Then it is time" Alistair said solemnly. "Darkstorm's assault on the Public Safety facility housing Ergo Research's artefacts is about to commence".


	6. Chapter 5: The Ebon Maiden

Chapter 5: The Ebon Maiden

Retsu did not look at the meat-sacks she was sharing the back of the van with. They were all men, mercenaries wearing black clothing and black masks, only their eyes peeking through the fabric. Hard eyes. The eyes of professional killers.

Retsu smiled to herself. These men had learned to kill, had trained for it. Retsu had needed no such instruction. Killing was not what she did, it was what she _was._ Anticipation filled her, suffusing every fibre of her being. Her servos and joints quivered within her as she longed to unleash her strength, to see the meat sacks bursting and splattering, screaming as she perforated them and tore their flesh.

After what seemed like an eternity, the van pulled to a halt. Retsu could hear the thunder rumble outside, the sign of a powerful storm raging. The blessing of God. The men hoisted their assault rifles and began to climb out of the van. She could hear the radio conversation between one of the men near her and his counterpart on one of the other teams.

"Teams Pestilence and Famine have arrived and have begun cutting the power to the Public Security building. We estimate we have ten minutes tops before the Japanese police force arrives en-masse, possibly with military support. We need to have retrieved the package and reached the extraction point before then".

"Copy that" the man replied. "How's our escape route? Has everything been taken care of?"

"All the detonators have been set, and our plants within the authorities are all ready. We're good to go".

Retsu stood up and strode out of the van. On her back was her flight module, as well as her great sword, fastened into a neat slot in the middle of the module. The weapon was almost as long as Retsu was tall, but to her it was as light as a feather. She doubted she would need it on tonight's mission, but she felt incomplete without it.

Outside, on the rough asphalt, she saw the other men assembling, along with Hawke and Misaki. The only two among the miserable piles of flesh that surrounded her that Retsu could call comrades, she made her way towards them. Hawke was a tall African-American man, powerfully built. In addition to the automatic weapon slung around his shoulders, he carried a sword and shield on his broad back. The mercenaries had looked askance at this; after all, what professional would use such archaic and outdated weaponry? Of course, only Retsu knew the truth. The sword and shield were not for the pathetic corpses waiting for them inside the Public Safety building; they were for Darkstorm's true enemy, the only ones who could stop them.

Misaki was Japanese, and wore her long, straight dark hair in two tails that reached to around the middle of her back. She was wearing dark pants that allowed for freedom of movement, a belt at which hung two holstered semi-automatic pistols and two long knives and a leather jacket over a plain dark blouse. The petite young woman had drawn even more dubious looks than Hawke had, but no one had dared voice an unfavourable opinion. Darkstorm paid well, but there had been too many demonstrations already of what happened when someone decided to be discourteous or disobedient.

The lights in the distance went out all at once as the power to this area's grid was cut. Of course, Public Safety would have a backup generator; this was more to create confusion and panic as a cover for their escape than to aid in the infiltration. Either way, it was the signal for them to go.

Retsu took point, charging round the side of the building with the mercenaries following her. Without hesitation, Retsu charged toward the glass doors that marked the entrance to the Public Safety facility, the very same doors Mitsuru Kirijo had passed through one year ago when delivering the precious artefacts from the Kirijo Ergo Research Division.

To any normal person, what they were doing was insane. No regular criminals would simply charge a heavily guarded police building head on, as doing so would be suicide. But Retsu was no mere human, and it was exactly because it was unexpected that it would work.

Retsu ploughed into the doors, effortlessly breaking them down, not even bothering to try to open them. Her optical sensors took in everything at once; the two startled officers just flinging themselves away from the spray of glass and debris, the terrified receptionist jumping to her feet from behind her desk, the man at the foot of the stairs toward the back of the room reaching for his gun. To Retsu, they all seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Her circuits sang, every particle invigorated with the thrill of the hunt. Her fingertips opened to reveal the barrels of guns, and she launched a volley of bullets into the officer reaching for his gun. Her accuracy was greater than that of any human, and the bullets tore into his head and chest, dropping him instantly.

With inhuman agility she jumped and landed on the two guards near the doors before they could fully regain their feet, crushing them into the floor with her steel feet. She aimed her fingers down and swiftly executed them, then almost casually shot the receptionist in the head as she tried to phone for help. More armed guards began to pour into the room, guns blazing. Retsu dropped two of them before they could even take stock of the situation, sending the rest scrambling for cover.

Hawke and Misaki followed her into the room, accompanied by the other members of the infiltration team. Retsu covered them while they took cover behind the reception desk, shielding themselves from the fire of the Public Safety officers.

"Selene, can you read me? This is Hawke. Requesting Moirai system support. Acknowledge". He spoke English; there was no need to use Japanese, though of course he could speak it. All the Tenebrae could, even those not born in Japan; another benefit of the Neo-Deva and Moirai systems.

Thousands of kilometres away, Selene heard Hawke's call. Connected with the Moirai system, she could not only use her Persona for long distance communication in the real world, she could also see a little of the very fabric of Fate itself. She could see the possible futures unfolding before her, the consequences of the different actions her fellow Tenebrae could take.

In her mind's eye she saw two of the guards breaking off from the main group sheltering in the corridor leading off to the forensics department and sneaking around to flank Hawke and Misaki, crouching low and staying beneath Hawke's line of sight. She saw Misaki notice them at the last moment, drawing her pistols and blasting holes in the chest of the first one, but his comrade fired his own handgun at Misaki. Torque pushed Misaki to the side, and the bullet exploded in his own temple, sending a fine mist of blood and brain matter into the air.

Selene fought the urge to vomit and tried desperately to hold her concentration. It was always hard whenever she saw a vision of one of her comrades getting killed, especially when it was her adoptive big brother. For a moment the endless stream of possible futures threatened to engulf her, sweeping her consciousness away like an infant thrown into rapids, but she somehow managed to hold on to herself. _I need to help my big brother. They're counting on me. I'm the only one that can do this._

That thought gave her strength, and when she spoke to Hawke, the voice in his mind was loud and clear.

"_Big bro, two enemies approaching from the right, armed with handguns. Transmitting optimal strategy now". _It was not just words that flowed into Hawke's mind. Selene would be filtering through all the different ways he and Misaki could dispatch the enemy, finding the most effective way to kill them without incurring injury. Selene discarded a possible future in which Torque leapt toward the men and charged with his shield raised; though Misaki was able to eliminate them both while Hawke drew their fire, it resulted in him taking a crippling injury to the leg. She settled on one where they used one of the mercenaries as bait, ordering him to surprise the guards from behind. The brief instant where they turned their attention away from Torque and Misaki to kill the man proved to be more than enough for them to finish the enemies.

All this took a fraction of a second, but to Selene it seemed much longer. She had to sift through an infinite well of data, parse it down to just the immediate future she needed. She was unaware of her body, sitting in that metal chair, her head adorned with cables and wires. The only things that existed were the futures she had to see, the possibilities she had to _live, _all for the sake of the mission.

Retsu was in her element. She ran forward towards a group of armed mem, their bullets pinging harmlessly off her armoured chest. She took her giant sword in her hands, activating the laser beam that ran from the tip of the weapon almost down to the hilt. This was no ordinary blade, no mundane length of steel good only for hewing fleshbags one at a time. No, this blade was special. Making full use of her superhuman strength, Retsu swung the blade in a horizontal arc, the superheated beam cutting through the flesh, fat and bones of three men like a hot knife would go through soft butter, bisecting their legs from their torsos.

The fourth man backed away so quickly he fell back onto his rear. He emptied the chamber of his gun on Retsu, the shots ricocheting harmlessly off her. His expression was one of abject terror.

"No, please, don't hurt me" he pleaded. "I have a wife, a family. Please, don't hurt me anymore, don't kill me, please. I'll give you anything you want- arrghh!"

The man cut off as Retsu, deactivating her sword and once more securing it to the module on her back, grabbed him with both steel hands and flung him upwards. The man sailed back in an arc and came crashing back down to the floor with an awful crunch. He desperately tried to push up to his hands and knees, tried to back away from the steel demon walking towards him, but Retsu was upon him almost the instant he hit the ground. She grabbed his head and rammed his face into the hard floor again and again, gleefully listening to the awful crunch of breaking bone.

"That's enough, Retsu" Hawke commanded firmly. "I think he's well and truly dead, and we need to push on".

They proceeded deeper into the Public Safety Building, Retsu acting as their vanguard, throwing the enemy into absolute chaos. With the help of Selene's backup, Torque and Misaki had little difficulty in cleaning up whatever resistance remained in Retsu's wake without sustaining any injuries themselves.

"We're being overrun! We need backup immediately! There's some kind of humanoid weapon running around, and it's slaughtering everyone! We…" the guard who had been speaking into his radio cut off abruptly as Retsu blew his face apart with two point-blank shots, one in each eye.

"So, now we've well and truly been seen" Misaki commented drily.

"It's fine. It's what the boss wants" Torque replied gruffly. "He seems to think Retsu being seen'll create some problems for Kirijo. Anyway, we're almost at the vault. Let's wrap this up".

The vault lived up to its name. A pair of thick steel doors, electronically locked and set in reinforced concrete walls, it represented a formidable task.

"I can get you in" the specialist they had brought with them told Hawke, "but once you're inside, the alarm systems will trigger even on backup power, and you'll likely be trapped inside".

"Don't worry" Hawke replied confidently. "Believe me, if we can get in, we can get back out."

The specialist only nodded in reply and took out a laptop computer, which he plugged into the keypad. Hawke left him to it. This wasn't his speciality. It was at that point that Hawke heard Selene's voice in his head again.

"_Big brother, tell him not to try to hack the code. Tell him to just try punching in random numbers"._

Hawke frowned. _"What are you talking about, Selene? That could take forever."_

"_No, it won't. Even if it's a billion-to-one chance, there's a timeline where he guesses it correctly, right? I can find that flow"._

Hawke had to admit it was quite brilliant, and could save them a lot of time, but he worried about the strain it would place on Selene's body.

"_Are you sure about this? We can hold here, especially with Retsu on our side" _he thought back at her.

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, even though we've been told the Queen isn't in her castle right now, you're bound to have Shadow Operatives on your case any minute now"._

Hawke returned a mental affirmation, and then turned to the specialist. "Don't bother trying to hack the system. Just punch in numbers randomly. You'll know when you've got the right code".

"What? That's ludicrous" the man started to protest.

"Just do it!" Hawke barked.

The man nodded and began typing numbers directly into the keypad. After only a single failed attempt, the light above the pad flashed green, and the heavy steel doors slid open.

"This is Death squad. Attention all other units. We're in. Prepare to move out. Cease holding your positions and make your way to the evac point via your designated routes".

"Copy Death leader" the radio crackled.

"Sir, why did you send away the other squads? How are we going to escape from this place with just us?" the hacker enquired.

"Have some faith" Hawke said. "You're about to witness the truth of the reality that exists behind our own, the realm of the gods". He turned to the others. "All right, everyone in. Retsu, we need you in here as well. Activate your scanning units and prepare for resonance amplification".

Retsu calmly placed her sword back on her back and turned from the pile of bodies that had begun to accumulate in the corridors leading to the vault room. Outside, the building would be surrounded by wailing sirens, but for now, Retsu stood in silence, the blissful quiet of death. She turned and accompanied Hawke and Misaki into the vault room.

What awaited inside the vault was not gold, money or even police evidence, but rows of carefully stacked metal containers and crates, arranged with the largest and heaviest on the bottom, and smaller containers arrayed on shelves above them. Retsu activated her scanning mode and swept her gaze across the room, relying on the special sensors she had been given which would detect things that had an especially close relationship to the Dark Hour. Her gaze alighted on one small, silver container on the third shelf from the top, about two thirds of the way down the rectangular room.

"That one" was all she said.

"Grab that box" Hawke commanded.

"Already on it" Misaki replied with a grin, leaping up with cat-like agility and seizing the container, dragging it toward the waiting group. Once they had it on the floor, it took Retsu less than a second to force the container open. Inside was another box, inscribed with runes and faintly glowing with green light. Retsu lifted the lid reverently with her metallic fingers, like a priestess handling a sacred relic. Inside was a small metal podium, sticking up out of the bottom of the box. On the podium was a collection of strange rings, plain metal circles without jewels or any other kind of adornment.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot" Misaki said triumphantly.

"Then let's not waste any more time. All of you except myself, Misaki and Retsu grab a ring".

The four other men in the room with them, the hacker and the three guards all nodded. These men were special; they knew far more than the bulk of the hired help Master Fox had provided. Though they were still common mercenaries on the surface, they were in fact true believers who could be trusted with Darkstorm's true goals.

When Hawke was assured that all four were wearing a ring, he ordered Retsu to activate the box.

"_Selene, this is Hawke. We have acquired Pandora's Box. Repeat, Pandora's Box is in our possession"._

"_I'm…so glad….please come back….big brother". _Selene's reply was weak and strained. She had put too much pressure on herself using the Moirai system. Hawke was worried. He tried to make his reply reassuring.

"_Don't worry. We're coming out now. Get some rest, we should be clear from here on out"._

"_But…"_

"_We can handle it"._

Retsu activated the box, and the world was cloaked in night. The backup generator went off, and the only illumination was a faint greenish light that seemed to seep up from the floor without any discernible source. It matched the glow now coming from the box in Retsu's hands.

"So this is the Dark Hour!" the hacker said, his voice awestruck. Though he could not see their faces beneath their masks, Hawke was certain the other three men shared the hacker's fear and awe.

"Misaki, you take the box. I want Retsu up front. As long as she remains in close proximity to it she should be able to continue to increase the box's area of effect with the resonance amplifier built into her Pandora Drive".

"How are we going to get out? Those doors are solid steel, and there's no power" the hacker asked nervously.

"That is not your concern, human" Retsu said coldly. "Step aside".

The almighty crash of solid steel doors and thick concrete being blasted outwards by some godlike force echoed throughout a building that had otherwise become as silent as the grave.

Sweat poured out of Akihiko as he hit the punching bag, attacking it again and again with a flurry of jabs that held the perfect mix of speed, power and precision. At last, he lowered his fists and allowed himself to relax.

He had spent all day in the gym; his college courses were progressing well, despite the fact he sometimes ditched in order to train. He appreciated Mitsuru paying for his tuition fees, a debt he fully intended to repay once he was strong enough, but for now, he knew building and maintaining his strength was the most important. He had learned on his journeys that knowledge and good intentions were often not enough; when it came down to it, the one who was best in a fight was the one who was destined to succeed.

Aigis had made a habit of nagging Akihiko with regard to his studies over the past year, so although he had believed he'd shaken her tail when he had decided to train at this particular gym, he wasn't particularly surprised when she strode into the room.

"Can't you leave me be just for one day, Aigis?" he asked in exasperation. "Can't you see I'm busy training? You don't beat the bad guys by pushing pens around, and I've already done more than enough to pass the exams".

"Akihiko-san, I have received an emergency communication from headquarters. It seems the Public Safety building where the Ergo Research Division artefacts are being housed has fallen under attack by a group of heavily armed terrorists".

The urgency in Aigis' voice caused Akihiko's head to snap up. It was only then that he really took in the appearance on the mechanical maiden. Aigis usually wore clothes suitable for a young woman around sixteen years of age that disguised her mechanical joints, allowing her to pass for human. She wore no such attire now. Her mechanical body was on full display, and two bandoliers filled with bullets adorned her white breastplate. Her trademark red neck ribbon was her only compromise towards regular human clothing. He was about to take her to task on the risks of appearing in a public place looking as she did when the meaning of her words penetrated his slightly fatigued mind.

"Wait, what did you say?" he found himself asking. "Public safety has been attacked by terrorists?"

"I am afraid that is not all" Aigis responded gravely. For a moment she looked down at her feet, but when she looked back up at Akihiko, her sapphire eyes were full of grim determination. "There has been a report that an Anti-Shadow weapon such as myself has been spearheading the terrorists, and has been killing innocent officers".

"What? That's impossible!" Akihiko exclaimed. "Creating a sentient robot requires a Plume of Dusk. Those can only be found in Tartarus. Could Labrys…?"

Akihiko bit off his words, realising how insensitive he sounded. He had not only casually referred to Aigis and Labrys' nature as mechanical beings, but had also almost inferred Labrys was somehow the culprit. He cursed himself for his lack of skill with words, but at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder. What Aigis was saying couldn't possibly be true. Only the Kirijo Group had the capability to build Anti-Shadow weapons like Aigis and Labrys. Until they had found Labrys, they had thought Aigis to be the last of her kind, but could there be another Anti-Shadow weapon still on the loose somewhere?

"Mitsuru-san has been attempting to communicate with you for some time now, Akihiko-san" Aigis said reproachfully. "There has apparently been a recent surge in Shadow related activity across Japan and even possibly elsewhere. Mitsuru-san has gone with my sister and Fuuka-san to investigate a particularly large surge of Shadow energy over the Inaba region".

"What? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Akihiko demanded.

"Mitsuru-san attempted to reach you many times" Aigis replied patiently, "but your cell-phone was never switched on. She ultimately made the decision to send me to locate you".

Akihiko immediately felt both foolish and guilty. After the resolution of the red fog incident last year, he had begun to train intensively, believing his role as a Shadow Operative to be all but over. In spite of his intense respect for and loyalty to Mitsuru, he had begun to suspect she was chasing ghosts, unable to let go of the past just as Shinji had once struggled to do. Yet it seemed that he had been the fool, and a crisis had struck right under his nose.

"Sorry, Aigis" he said sincerely. "It looks as though I was so intent on my training, I forgot what I was training to fight. Just give me a minute to get my stuff, and I'll be right with you".

Aigis nodded, a faint smile on her lips at Akihiko's admission of guilt. Akihiko wasted no time in changing out of his gym shorts and vest into gear properly suited for combat. At least he was nothing if not prepared for any eventuality.

"This sounds serious" he told Aigis. "We'd better get there ASAP. I'm looking forward to fighting whoever thinks they're strong enough to take on Public Safety head on. Sounds like an interesting match".

"You never change, Akihiko-san" Aigis said fondly, but then her expression hardened, becoming as grave and serious as Akihiko had ever seen. "Please remember that this is not an ordinary enemy, even by the standards of Shadows. I could not bear it if something were to happen to you, Akihiko-san. Please be careful".

Akihiko had been about to retort that there was little that could phase him and that Aigis should watch out for herself, but something in her expression stilled her tongue. He had only seen that grave face on Aigis once before, in a place he did not care to remember.

"I'll be careful" he reassured her. "Let's go".

A Kirijo Group car was waiting for them outside, ready to take them into a battle with an unknown enemy. Though Akihiko believed firmly in gauging an enemy's capabilities for himself in live combat, his warrior's instincts sent a chill down his spine as the car raced toward what was to be the site of the battle. Whoever this was, and whatever they wanted, they were at least going to put his training to the test.

A lone figure watched night descend upon the building that contained Public Safety's forensics division. The familiar stillness of the Dark Hour, the surge of power, the transmogrification of civilians into crystalline coffins, the faint green glow that seemed to emanate from the floor and walls, the pools of blood on the floor and the crimson rivulets that seeped from the walls: all of these were intimately familiar to her.

Despite the familiarity, the figure felt a chill run through her that had nothing to do with the eerie surroundings. As horrific as they were, the trappings of this nightmarish environment had once held meaning for her. Indeed, it could be argued that they had been the very things that _gave_ her life meaning.

Yet that was all in the past. No, even that was a lie. There was no past for her, not really. Nor was there a future. She reflected on that for a moment. Time was something that only existed in human minds. Only humans, as far as she knew, could even conceive of a past and a future.

In the end though, it was all just memory. A person's past, their personality, their very identity, it all came down to memory. And hers were false. She herself was false. She knew that, now.

By rights, the pain of that knowledge alone should be enough to utterly destroy her, to drive her to seek death. That just wasn't her style, though. She was the kind of person who took things in her stride, who never shied away from the truth, no matter how painful. She almost laughed at herself.

How could she claim to be any kind of person? She was just a construct, after all. Her memories, her personality, her very _life_, all were just fabrications. Her personality was based on memories of events that technically hadn't ever occurred.

She drew some small solace from the knowledge that all humans were the same. They took the things their senses told them at face value, and accepted that as reality, committing events to that most limited system known as 'memory'. Their version of events was no more valuable than hers; theirs was simply the sanctioned version of events, the 'canon' save file in the eyes of the gods.

Yet gods could be dethroned. Other beings could be placed in the thrones occupied by the current rulers of the cosmos. And fake memories could become the foundation of the true reality.

The figure watched the Kirijo car skid to a halt just outside the Public Safety building just as the Dark Hour engulfed the night. Gritting her teeth, her weapon clenched tightly in her fist, she began making her way down the building, hoping to get a better glimpse of the battle to come.

Akihiko felt a familiar chill run up his spine as the Dark Hour settled in. It was not the cold panic of fear; he had long since grown accustomed to the Dark Hour, and besides, this didn't feel like the true Dark Hour in any case. It had a false, manufactured feel to it, similar to when they had experienced the red fog in Inaba last year.

What wasn't manufactured were the seven figures pouring out of the Public Safety entrance, despite the fact that normal humans should be unable to move even during a simulated Dark Hour. Four were men wearing black masks; Akihiko could not even guess their age or nationality, but they all carried automatic weapons and seemed to be unaffected by the Dark Hour.

Of the remaining three, Akihiko took particular notice. One was a young Japanese woman, with two long black pigtails. Her companion was a tall man, well-toned and muscled much like Akihiko himself, but with jet black skin that was rarely seen in Japan. If Akihiko had to guess, he would have placed the man as African, or at least African-American. Yet what was such a man doing in relation to the Dark Hour? How had he even heard of it?

It was the final figure that truly took Akihiko's breath away, however. For a moment, Akihiko saw a vision of his past, a younger version of himself trapped in the Abyss of Time, gazing at a black automaton just like Aigis, but with her legs, arms and torso coloured as dark as midnight, a sharp counterpoint to Aigis' brilliant white.

For a moment, Akihiko thought he was seeing Metis again, but closer examination told him otherwise. There was no trace of Metis' trademark butterfly mask, and where Metis had possessed a beautiful butterfly fauld, this mechanical maiden had a fauld of pure midnight, with streaks of crimson the only decoration on the otherwise ebon metal skirt. Her raven hair was longer than Metis' had been, falling past her shoulders, and though her eyes had the same red hue as Metis and Labrys, the malevolence in that gaze was something Akihiko could not associate with either of them.

On the robot's back was what Akihiko could only assume was a kind of jetpack. It was a bulky black box with folded steel wings on either side, giving the illusion of a fighter jet that had somehow folded its wings back in the fashion of a beetle. Sticking above the head of the robot was the hilt of a gigantic sword, which was in easy reach of the robot's metallic arms. Akihiko knew that no human would be able to draw and swing the weapon effectively from such a position, but if it had the same strength as Aigis…

"I order you to stand down" Aigis intoned, training her weapons on the three noteworthy antagonists.

"Take her" ordered one of the masked men, and as one, all four of them opened fire with their assault rifles.

Aigis calmly summoned Athena, and her Persona gracefully manifested above her, enveloped in a soft, blue-white light. Athena's Aegis Shield effortlessly absorbed all of the bullets, rendering them as harmless as if they were squirts of water from a child's toy. The men stood there, gaping, until the tall, dark-skinned man barked his orders.

"Stand down and prepare to retreat. These guys are too much for you". He unlimbered his shield and drew his sword as he spoke, abandoning his gun, which he allowed to fall to the ground with a clatter. The robot girl and the other young woman fanned out to the left and right, aiming to attack Akihiko and Aigis from three directions. Their movements were co-ordinated and precise, the hallmark of people who had obviously trained together.

"Well, well, you seem to be at a bit of a disadvantage" the young woman holding the box said with a smirk. "I don't suppose you'd consider simply letting us go this time, would you?"

"You've gotta be kidding" Akihiko growled. "I don't know who you guys are or why you're doing this, but a lot of innocent people have gotten hurt or killed tonight because of you. As a Shadow Operative and a trainee police officer, it's my duty to take you down".

Despite his bravado, Akihiko had to reluctantly admit that the woman had a point. These guys had to be Persona users; their leader wouldn't have ordered his men away otherwise, nor would they have been so unfazed by Athena's appearance. That being the case, he and Aigis were outnumbered three to two. He glanced over at the young woman holding the box. That was what was creating the artificial Dark Hour; if they could destroy it, these three would no longer be able to evoke, and Akihiko and Aigis could receive backup from the regular forces waiting outside the area of effect.

He caught Aigis' eye, and she nodded, telling him she was thinking the same thing as him. This was the true test. Akihiko put his evoker to his temple and pressed the trigger, and the familiar terror of his own death washed through his psyche, forcing him to summon all his inner strength. Caesar manifested in the air above him, his sword radiant as it cleaved through the night towards the twin-tailed girl.

Without blinking she tucked the box under her arm and drew one of the knives she had at her belt. Time seemed to slow, and for the briefest instant Akihiko thought he could see a black card spinning in front of the girl, dark even against the gloom of the Dark Hour. It spun in place, revealing a design showing an upside down tree with a male and female figure, one to either side of it, and an inverted heart beneath the tree's branches. The design struck Akihiko as oddly familiar, but he had no time to dwell on it now.

The girl slashed the card with her knife, and a silhouette rose into the air before her. It was in the shape of woman with silver skin and flowing white hair, dressed in billowing white-and-gold robes. In her left hand she carried a golden apple, and in her right she held a black revolver. Her eyes glowed white and had neither irises nor pupils, and her silver face was twisted in a cruel grin.

"Eris, shield me!" the girl cried, and the silver figure rushed forward to intercept Caesar's attack, blocking his sword swing with her revolver. Akihiko was about to press his attack, certain that his Persona possessed more physical strength, but at that moment he heard Aigis shout a desperate warning.

"Akihiko-san, watch out!"

Releasing Caesar and acting on his instincts, Akihiko flung himself to the side and rolled away just as the ground he had been standing on a few moments earlier erupted in a burst of flame and noise, sending chunks of the road flying in several directions. Heat washed over Akihiko, and he realised that if he had been even a little closer to the blast he could have incurred serious burns.

Turning to face the direction of the attack, he saw the tall man regarding him with an impressed expression on his face. Above him was a monstrous Persona. A muscular human torso covered in scars and with wires and bits of metal sticking out of it in places was supported by a tank, massive tire treads serving in place of legs. The tank part of the body was a rusty red-brown colour that reminded Akihiko of dried blood, and it bristled with spikes and gun protrusions.

The humanoid part of the Persona emerged from where the turret would be on a real tank, though it was far larger than a turret in relation to the size of the machine beneath it. The Persona's right arm ended in a huge blade, and the left arm was a triple barrelled cannon. One of the barrels was still smoking from the Agidyne that had nearly burnt Akihiko to a crisp. The Persona's head was burnt and scarred, and was covered by a plumed, bronze helmet that reminded Akihiko of the helms worn by the warriors of ancient Greece.

"Not bad. Few can withstand even the first attack from my Persona, Ares" the man said. "You are strong. I enjoy challenging worthy opponents. It's such a pleasant change of pace from all the weak vermin who aren't even worth crushing".

"What did you say?" Akihiko retorted angrily.

"Akihiko-san, I will support you!" Aigis declared, preparing to send Athena charging toward the man, but she instead had to position Athena in front of her, allowing her shield to absorb a storm of bullets fired from the black robot.

"I think not" the enemy automaton said. "It looks like piercing attacks won't work against you. Well, how about this!" The black robot's face was contorted with bloodlust as she drew her beam sword and charged Aigis with speed almost too great for human eyes to follow. She swept the blade in a low, horizontal arc, intending to server Aigis' legs at the knees.

Aigis leapt gracefully into the air, and the sword passed though the empty space she had occupied a second ago. Aigis let loose with the guns in her fingers from her aerial vantage, forcing her enemy to back up and throw her left arm up to shield her face from the onslaught of bullets. Seeing her advantage, Aigis summoned Athena and cast God's Hand. A huge golden fist descended from the stormy sky, heading straight for the dark mechanical maiden. She leapt backwards just in time to avoid being crushed by an impact that left a crater in the middle of the road, throwing up dust and debris and sending a tremor through the ground.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" the black robot snarled, and a dark shape took form in the air above her. It resembled a skeletal woman, her limbs made not of bone but of shining steel. Her face was a metal skull with glowing red eyes and the Roman numeral XIII chiselled into the centre of her forehead. Long, straggly black hair streamed out behind her, seeming somehow blacker than the darkness of the night, as if it were absorbing the sickly green light of the Dark Hour.

Her hands ended in huge, wicked talons, each one the length of a human great-sword. A ragged black skirt was around her waist and shielded her legs from view, but her torso was open for all to see. There was a gaping hole in her chest, through which metal ribs could be seen, and beyond them a mass of gears and cogs like the inner workings of a clock. Inside the whirring gears was a beating human heart encased in a glass cage, but the heart was black and rotten. The Persona was huge, around one-and-a-half times the height of Athena or Caesar, and it radiated a dreadful aura. Just looking at it caused a wave of fear and nausea to run through Aigis' systems. If she were a normal human, she would no doubt be swallowing nervously right about now.

"Shred them, Ker! Vorpal Blade!" The monstrous Persona's blade-like talons elongated even further and shot out of her hands towards Aigis and Akihiko at blinding speed. They danced through the air, gouging deep gashes into the ground. It took all of Aigis' skill and speed to dodge them all, but Akihiko was not quite so fortunate. As he sidestepped the last blade, his leg caught the trailing edge of it, opening a gash on his outer left thigh.

Without stopping to acknowledge the pain, he once again summoned Caesar and retaliated with Maziodyne, sending raging arcs of blue-white lightning surging through the enemies. His attacks connected, but their Personas absorbed most of the attack, leaving the two female enemies with only minor injuries. The man, however, was flung to the ground, his clothing and skin partly blackened. _That one hurt him._ His Persona had obviously not been able to fully shield him from the electrical assault. Could it be his weakness? He wished Fuuka were there to guide them to victory. Well, she wasn't, and that was that.

To Akihiko's surprise, the man climbed back to his feet, and despite his injuries, his expression was actually joyful.

"Ha ha ha! I was right about you! You are indeed strong!" he declared. "The blood in my veins is singing. Long have I waited for an opponent such as you. I can enjoy the heat of battle to the very fullest extent".

The male enemy charged Akihiko with his shield raised high, ignoring his injuries. Akihiko sidestepped the charge, ignoring the pain from his injured leg, and threw out a sharp right jab that should have connected with the side of the man's jaw. It felt like punching a brick wall. Some invisible barrier seemed to cover the man's body, absorbing the force of Akihiko's punches. The man turned and aimed his shield at Akihiko's head, forcing him to duck in order to avoid being knocked unconscious. Not missing a beat, the enemy aimed a downward cut with his short sword, which Akihiko had to throw himself to the side to avoid.

The situation was bad. Akihiko could feel his movements slowing. Aigis had her hands full just trying to deal with her enemy counterpart. The longer this battle dragged on, the less chance they had of winning, and the greater the property damage and risk to civilian lives. _Damn it. At this rate it'll be like what happened to Shinji._

"I hope you haven't forgotten about little old me" the twin-tailed girl said airily. "Let's have a little fun. Eris, show them your Sexy Dance!"

The feminine, silver skinned Persona manifested gracefully, holding her golden apple aloft. Akihiko found his eyes strangely drawn to that apple as the Persona began to perform a hypnotic, mesmerising dance. His thoughts became clouded. All he could think about was the golden apple, and the grace and beauty of the divine being that held it. The apple was important. The goddess was important. So too was the girl the goddess had emerged from, and the box she was holding. If only he could remember why. His thoughts were so muddled.

_I protect people. That's what I do._ He knew that. It sounded true, because that was who he was. _That must be what's important about the girl. I need to protect her. _He looked around. Two robot girls were fighting. One was black, the other white. One of them was an enemy, he was sure. But which one? He couldn't remember. A tall man with dark skin was in front of him. He was a comrade. Without thinking, Akihiko summoned Caesar and cast Diarahan on the man, healing the burnt patches on his face and arms.

"Akihiko-san, get a hold of yourself!" came an urgent voice. It was the white robot girl. She was speaking to him. A Persona manifested above her, and Akihiko felt the pain in his leg disappear, felt his body being filled with strength. She was helping him. She was helping him because….

_Because she's Aigis, idiot! _He shouted at himself, and the spell was broken. He came to his senses just in time to avoid being cleaved in two by Ares' gigantic sword arm.

"It's time to end this" the black robot said, and Ker filled the night sky. "Mamudoon!" A circle of sheer darkness covered the battlefield, glowing purple runes of some obscene language around the circumference and in the centre of the circle. Akihiko felt the crushing weight of darkness filling his mind. Icy fingers of terror and despair clawed at his heart, and his mind filled with the desire to simply give up, to let the sweet peace of oblivion wash over him. He summoned all his will, holding fast to the memories of his friends, the battles they had fought together and the promises he had made. The tide of darkness rose around him, blotting out his vision, and just as he felt he could hold on no longer, it began to recede, and his vision cleared.

The instant death spell had missed. He had survived- this time. He looked around desperately for Aigis and felt a warm surge of relief to see she was also still standing. His relief was short lived, however, as he felt a searing pain in his back. He turned around to see the girl smiling at him, Eris floating above her, black revolver pointed at Akihiko and still smoking. Akihiko began to feel weak and sick, and it was only then that he realised what he'd been hit with.

"Poison Arrow. You sick bastards".

Aigis looked over to Akihiko with fear mounting in her heart. It was no use; they were outmatched. They couldn't beat these three with just the two of them. _No, I've got one more card to play._ Orgia mode. So far she had held off using it because she knew that once she activated it, if she didn't beat the enemies before she overheated, she was toast. _Now I know there is no choice, though. If nothing else, I may be able to at least distract them long enough for Akihiko-san to escape._

Just as Aigis was about to release her limiters, and just as the three enemy Persona users closed in on Akihiko, preparing for the kill, a wall of fire blazed up between Akihiko and the enemies. It only remained for a few seconds before dissipating, but it was enough to halt the enemy in its tracks.

"That's enough" said a female voice Aigis didn't recognise. "You've done enough. You've got what you came for, so withdraw".

Akihiko and Aigis both turned in the direction the voice had come from. The newcomer was dressed in a form fitting black bodysuit, with a black mask with a scarlet butterfly motif completely covering her face. She carried a naginata in her right hand, and though she had not adopted a battle stance, there was an air of graceful danger about her that made Akihiko's instincts warn him that this was someone as accustomed to battle as he and Aigis were.

"Stop?" the black automaton asked scornfully. "Why should we do that? These two are outnumbered and clearly weakening. We should taste their blood here and now, and thin out the enemy ranks!"

"You were sent here on a retrieval mission, not to fight" the masked girl replied coolly. "You have completed your mission, and Selene must be past the point of exhaustion by now. You need her to guide you back".

The three exchanged looks. "It is true that we have what we came for" the twin-tailed girl said lightly, "but what's the harm in picking up a little bonus? We let these two go, and we could end up regretting it later".

"If you insist on continuing to attack them" the girl with the naginata replied icily, "then you will find that this three-on-two battle quickly becomes a three-on-three battle".

"You bitch" Aigis' enemy counterpart said scathingly. "You intend to betray us? What do you think the Masters will say when they hear of this? Or should I just gut you here and now?"

"I do not serve your 'Masters'. I go my own way, and make my own rules. Now you can either get out of here with your prize intact, or you can face me. Your choice".

"Tch. I knew you would become sentimental" the twin-tailed girl said in an exasperated tone. "These aren't your friends you know. They don't even know you".

"No, she is right" the man said. His companions turned to him in surprise, but he continued, apparently unperturbed. "There is little honour in ganging up on an outnumbered foe. True warriors, who seek the thrill of combat fight their battles one-on-one. We will withdraw, for now. I'm sure Master Fox agrees as well."

"You got lucky today" the metal maiden told Akihiko and Aigis. "But make no mistake, when next we meet, I will kill you".

"Wait, you think you can just walk away?" Akihiko protested angrily.

The man looked at Akihiko.

"Warrior, I respect your strength. I look forward to the day you and I can pit our strength against one another in a true and fair contest. I am Hawke the Indomitable, a Tenebrous of Darkstorm. Remember it well".

"What about your friends?" Aigis asked, hoping to get as much information out of them as possible.

"Oh, introducing ourselves are we?" the twin-tailed girl giggled. "Of course, we already know who _you_ are, Akihiko Sanada-san, Aigis-san". She gave a mocking bow to each of them as she spoke their names. "To make it fair, I guess I can tell you my name. Misaki the Inciter, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, at your service".

"I am Retsu the Butcher, also a Tenebrous of Darkstorm. I will be your death".

The man who had named himself Hawke spoke into a communicator on his wrist, and a few moments later a black van pulled up. Akihiko had no idea how it could operate in the Dark Hour. How could these people have access to Plumes of Dusk? It didn't make sense. There was so much to think about. If only he didn't feel so tired.

The three Tenebrae climbed into the van and drove off, leaving Akihiko and Aigis alone with the stranger who had intervened on their behalf.

"If you think we're going to thank you, think again" Akihiko growled. "It's clear you know them. If you're one of them, you won't get away with it".

"You may not appreciate it, but I just saved your asses" the masked girl told them bluntly. "You put on a good show, but I can tell you're exhausted. That Poison Arrow you got hit with really did a number on you. You can barely stand, I'd wager".

"Tch, dammit" Akihiko grated. Frustration surged in him, matched only by his weariness. He hated to admit it, but the stranger was right. He couldn't keep fighting in his current condition.

"Why did you help us?" Aigis inquired warily, positioning herself between the stranger and Akihiko.

"Just a whim, I guess" she replied with a shrug. "You'll find out who I am when the time is right, I dare say. Until then, try not to get yourselves killed".

She turned and began to walk off into the shadows.

"Wait!" Akihiko called out to her. "So what do we call you? We heard the others' names, and it's clear you know ours".

The girl looked over her shoulder, paying no attention to the accusatory tone of Akihiko's voice.

"You can call me….Saya" she said after a moment's thought, and with that, she was gone. Akihiko collapsed on to the ground, allowing Aigis to summon Athena and cast Diarahan on him again. When she was done, he forced himself to his feet.

"We should get off the road. Soon, the artificial Dark Hour in this place will lift, and then all hell will break loose. We don't want to stick around for that".

And so Aigis and Akihiko began walking away, their heads and hearts filled with confusion, anger and trepidation.


	7. Chapter 6: Contract

Chapter 6: Contract

Naoto Shirogane carefully arranged the documents spread across the small writing desk in front of her. She was staying in a modest hotel room on Tatsumi Port Island while she continued her investigation. Though conditions here were not ideal, she couldn't conduct her investigation effectively from the confines of the Shirogane estate, and she hadn't wanted Public Safety breathing down her neck every step of the way, either.

The red fog incident that had struck Inaba last year had convinced Naoto that the dark secrets of the Kirijo Ergo Research Division needed further investigation. Her detective instincts were rarely wrong, and sure enough, over the past few weeks, more and more cases were popping up of people having to be hospitalised for symptoms that were terrifying similar to the description of Apathy Syndrome as it was presented in the Kirijo files.

Naoto had noticed the appearance of this new strain of Apathy Syndrome almost before everyone else, and had begun quietly investigating some weeks ago. Though she'd needed to be circumspect, she had looked into the personal lives and histories of several of the victims. At first glance, there had appeared to be no underlying pattern, but closer examination had revealed that almost all the victims had either some kind of tragedy in their life history, or personal problems of one kind or another. There was also one other major similarity between all the cases: they had all played the online game known as Second World, and were said to have become increasingly withdrawn and antisocial prior to their eventual entry into a catatonic state, spending more and more time on the game.

Naturally, others dismissed the idea of there being a serious connection between a video game and the mysterious and dreadful illness, but Naoto had witnessed the prophetic Midnight Channel and had stepped inside a television set to save the world alongside her friends. She could never again look at the world in the same way, and if something like the supernatural Midnight Channel could exist, and could hide a plot as deep and dangerous as Izanami's scheme to transform humanity into Shadows, she had to be willing to accept that a video game could also have sinister depths.

She had looked into the origin of Second World, and had discovered that it was created by the Hephaestus Corporation, a large American company headed by billionaire Alistair Fox. The company specialised in Electronics, making it the U.S equivalent of Kirijo, though her research revealed that this had not always been the case. The company had experienced exponential growth over the past few years, growing from a moderately large company into a global giant.

That by itself struck Naoto as suspicious, especially given everything else, but their recent branch into video game development only added fuel to the fire. While it was not unusual for the wealthy to be involved in multiple ventures, as far as she could ascertain, Second World was the only game "Hephaestus Interactive" had made. The alleged development studio had a website and various superficial details, but whenever Naoto tried to find out more about the development staff and the circumstances surrounding the studio's creation, she kept hitting dead ends. The whole thing felt somehow false to her.

She rubbed her temples in frustration. This was still all just speculation; she needed something solid to work with. If her instincts were right and the current situation was somehow related to the events that had taken place here in 2009, then there should be some connection between the Kirijo Group and the Hephaestus Corporation. Regardless of whatever supernatural forces were lurking in the background, pulling the strings of fate, mortal agents were always required at some point to complete their plans. That was another thing she had learned during the Adachi case.

She hated having to make assumptions without concrete evidence, as it went against everything she had ever been taught, but in a case such as this, she supposed having to make leaps of faith was inevitable. Thinking inside the box would not get her anywhere. If only she could be sure she was at least on the right track- after all, what if Second World really _didn't _have anything to do with the Apathy Syndrome resurgence? Suppressing a sigh, she repositioned herself in her seat, rubbing the muscles in her back, and prepared to go over the documents again to see if she had missed anything.

It was just at that moment that her cell-phone rang. She reached into her jacket pocket and saw that it was Yukiko. She wasn't getting anywhere with her research, and it would be good to hear a friend's voice, so she decided to accept the call. She'd had little time for her friends of late, and she felt a little guilty even though she knew her work made it unavoidable.

When she got off the phone a few minutes later, her face, which was reflected back at her by the small mirror hanging on the wall, was ash white. She had told Yukiko she would be returning to Inaba as soon as possible, on the first available flight. If she could have teleported herself there instantly, she would have.

One thing was for certain now. Her instincts were right. There _was_ a connection between Second World and Apathy Syndrome, and it was worse than she thought. She only hoped she could get to the bottom of the mystery before something truly terrible happened to the world.

"You were really cool out there, today, Ken-kun" Shizuka said shyly, blushing and turning away as she spoke.

Ken could feel the heat rising in his own cheeks and did his best to force it down, relying on the memories of his harsh battles to keep his cool. It was harder than he'd thought; Shizuka was _very _pretty, her silky, raven black hair contrasting against her fair skin and framing her soft, delicate features.

"Oh, it was nothing, really" he answered modestly. "Sports are all about teamwork. I'd never have been able to score those goals if I didn't have everyone else supporting me".

"But that's part of what makes you cool, Ken. You're a natural leader. Everyone on your team looks up to you". For a moment Shizuka hesitated with her hands clasped at her waist, fidgeting nervously. "Um…you have to walk Koro-chan back today, right? I was wondering…since your dorm is on the way for me…if maybe you would like to walk home together with me?"

She finished in a breathy rush, but Ken's own heart was starting to beat faster. He was used to the girls talking about him, but could it be Shizuka actually liked him?

"Sure, I'd love to" Ken replied eagerly, then immediately cursed himself for not thinking before he spoke. He'd sounded way too enthusiastic there. What was he, turning into Junpei-senpai? Shizuka favoured him with another shy smile though, and the two of them began walking past the school gates. As they approached Ken saw a familiar white streak bounding up to him. Koromaru barked happily as he reached them, still full of energy despite his age.

"Oh, Koro-chan, you're such a good boy!" Shizuka declared happily. "I think it's really great how he knows to wait for you while you practice, Ken-kun. At first I thought it must be really hard to take care of a dog while going to school, but I can see how you manage because Koro-chan's so smart".

"Yeah, he certainly is" Ken replied. _You'll never know just how smart, Shizuka-chan, _he mused.

Shizuka couldn't resist gathering Koromaru up in her arms, giggling as he licked her face. "Hee hee, Koro-chan, that tickles!" she protested, though Ken could see she was enjoying it.

Seeing Shizuka like this reminded him a little of Fuuka-senpai. She had always fawned over Koromaru in a similar way. Ken wondered what she was doing right now. He hoped she was okay, but realised, almost to his surprise, that her and his other senpai being okay would be enough for him.

One year ago, before the red fog incident in Inaba, Ken had been desperate to be re-united with his comrades. He had begun to feel like he was being left behind, forced to live out a hollow facsimile of a normal childhood despite the fact his life experiences precluded any chance that he could ever truly have such a thing. That was how he'd felt back then.

Yet when the incident had ended, he had given his Shadow Operatives badge back to Mitsuru. At the time, he'd told her that he would eventually reclaim it, the events of last year having convinced him that he should make a serious attempt at leading a normal life.

Now, he wasn't sure he wanted that badge back. Once he'd thrown off the chip that had been on his shoulder about being 'forced' to live a normal life, he'd discovered he actually enjoyed it. He excelled in most of his classes, was popular and good at sports, had made a lot of friends, and best of all he loved being able to just enjoy his life without the looming pressure of desperate battles against supernatural enemies, the fear that he or someone close to him could perish at any time. And now it seemed there was a girl he liked, too.

As they walked along in awkward silence, Ken desperately sifted through his thoughts for something he could say, something that wouldn't make him sound uncool or perverted. Memories bubbled up in his mind, completely unbidden, of Junpei's 'Operation Babe Hunt', which he'd once had the misfortune of overhearing his senpai arguing about. It had been something about how Akihiko still wasn't satisfied regarding the matter of 'who won'. He cringed internally. Heaven help him if he turned out like that. He was surprised when Shizuka broke the silence first.

"This will be our last year at Gekkoukan Middle School, won't it, Ken-kun?"

"Yes, but we'll just be moving to Gekkoukan High, won't we? We'll still be able to talk to each other".

For a moment Shizuka seemed a bit subdued, but when she spoke her voice was bright again.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do in the future, Ken-kun? You seem really talented, so I bet you could be almost anything you wanted."

Ken reflected on that for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I haven't really given it much thought. There was a time when I thought I didn't really have a future. It wasn't until someone important to me died that I realised how valuable my life really is, but I still don't know what I really want to do with it".

"You know, Ken-kun, you're different from the other boys. You seem really strong and mature, somehow. It's like you know things other kids don't".

Ken wasn't sure how to answer that. Shizuka had meant it as a compliment, but it had hit a little too close to home. Before he could think of a reply, Koromaru, who had ran ahead of them a little, came running back, barking excitedly.

"What's wrong Koromaru? You want us to follow you?" Ken asked. Koromaru barked an affirmation and ran back the way he'd come. Ken and Shizuka exchanged a glance and then took off in a sprint, laughing as they chased Koromaru down the quiet street.

Koromaru stopped outside of a medium sized electronics store, television sets displayed prominently in the window. Koromaru was facing one particularly large screen, which appeared to be displaying the news. He was crouched low, growling in the direction of the shop, his hackles raised. It took Ken a few moments to realise he was growling at the news, at what was displayed on the screen.

Moving in for a closer look, Ken and Shizuka saw a public building, glass doors completely smashed in, with ambulance workers and uniformed men swarming in and out of the ruined entrance. Many of them were carrying stretchers, on which injured men were being transported off-screen to where ambulances were parked. For a moment Ken wondered why they hadn't parked right outside the building, but then he saw that the street in front of the building was a complete mess. The paving and tarmac was cracked and uneven, and there were places where it looked like large chunks had been gouged out of the road. There were smoking craters, and even a place where the rubble had been melted and fused like it had been struck by searing lightning.

Ken felt a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to believe it. The headline read: _Unknown Terrorists attack Public Safety Facility. _The announcer began reading off statistics, such as the number of people who had been killed. Ken tried not to listen, but his eyes could not look away from the image. It wasn't just stretchers that were being carried out of that building; there were more body bags than living survivors.

"Ken-kun, can we please go?" Shizuka pleaded. "I don't like this. I'm scared. There seems to be so many awful things happening recently, like that nasty cult that's started in America."

"What? Cult?" Ken queried, tearing his attention away from the television set.

"Yeah, a few months ago this wacky cult popped up oversees. They worship some kind of monster god from Greek mythology, and they keep talking about how some kind of big storm is coming to change the world. My mom says not to worry, and that there are always weird cults popping up in America, but one of my friends heard there were some people trying to spread it over here".

Ken clenched his fists, his body trembling. _Not again. Not this again. _Memories of another cult surged in Ken's mind, a cult that had once swallowed all of Port Island. Two sneering faces floated across his vision, taunting him. In his mind's eye he could see the graffiti everywhere, the blood red emblem of Nyx scattered amidst piles of rubbish and the motionless bodies of dead-eyed Apathy Syndrome sufferers. He thought back to what he had just seen on the news. If it was what he feared it was, and if the culprits were somehow connected to that cult, he'd…

"Ken-kun, what's wrong? You're scaring me" Shizuka squeaked from his left. It was only then that Ken realised he had probably had a very frightening expression on his face, especially standing there with his eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles had gone white. He had to be more sensitive, and keep his mind on the here and now. He didn't even know anything for sure yet, anyway. If it was serious, Mitsuru would be in touch.

"Sorry Shizuka-chan" he said apologetically. "I just really don't like that sort of thing. It brings back some bad memories".

"I understand. I still remember that other weird cult, the one back in 2009. My Dad got really into it. He kept talking about the end of the world and how I wouldn't have to grow up in an awful time because we could find salvation in death. I got really scared and my Mom and Dad got into fights over it. They nearly got divorced".

"I'm sorry, Shizuka-chan. I got lost in my own dark thoughts, and it looks like I brought up bad memories for you, too".

"No, it's okay. My Dad's better now. After the cult dissolved and the Kirijo Group fixed the city, my Dad got better. He said he was really sorry for all the things he'd said, and he and Mom made up".

Ken smiled, and she blushed and looked away. "I'm glad everything worked out okay. Don't worry, Shizuka-chan, I'll protect you. I won't stop moving forward into the future, no matter what".

The remainder of their trip towards the dorm was uneventful. Ken made a concerted effort to lighten the mood, making pleasant small talk with Shizuka, asking about her hopes and dreams for the future. Apparently she really loved animals, and wanted to be a vet when she was older. She already knew which classes she was going to focus on in High School, and what she needed to do to get into College.

"It's going to be rough" he laughed. "My senpai were always complaining about how tough their exams were. One in particular always looked like he was being led off to the gallows whenever it was time for his exams".

"Oh yes, that's right. Your dorm was co-ed wasn't it? I heard you lived with some older kids for a bit. Something about some kind of special club that used to meet there. You weren't a member, were you Ken? Some of the older girls think it was some creepy occult thing".

Ken kicked himself mentally for being too loose with his tongue. He had to be very careful when it came to SEES and anything to do with that time. It was difficult, however, when he still lived in the same dorm they had used back then. Not that he wanted to move out, of course, but it could be inconvenient at times like this.

"Oh, no, nothing like that" he lied. At least, it felt like a lie. "It was just a study group thing. The Student Council President of Gekkoukan High School was there, and she was a real stickler for study. I just got stuck there because I was on my own and there was nowhere else to put me".

"Oh" Shizuka said, looking down. Ken realised he had probably made her feel uncomfortable by alluding to his status as an orphan. He felt bad about that, but at least she probably wouldn't ask any more questions about the dorm.

They continued walking, moving past a large black, nondescript black van, and in no time they arrived at the familiar entrance. It was quiet, unusually so. Koromaru sniffed the air warily, growling. Ken's attention was focused on Shizuka.

"Well, looks like this is where you and I part ways for today" Ken said lightly, hoping he hadn't ruined the mood too much. "Are you sure you'll be okay from here? I could walk you the rest of the way. It's not really very gentlemanly of me to just abandon you because we've reached my place".

Shizuka smiled and shook her head. "That's okay, I'm used to coming this way on my own. I had fun today, Ken-kun. Maybe next time we could go to a café or something together? If you're not too busy, of course" she finished, blushing again as she spoke.

"I'd love to" Ken replied, trying to keep his excitement from showing too much on his features. It was a new sensation for him, this fluttering he got in his stomach whenever Shizuka was around. It amazed him how much he had changed in just four years. His younger self had always been perplexed by Junpei's interest in girls, but now he was starting to see the appeal for himself.

Ignoring Koromaru's anxious barking, he pushed open the heavy double door to the dorm and walked into the familiar room, with its now-faded dark green carpet and old sofa and armchairs. Objectively, the dorm could probably use some refurbishment, but he suspected that Mitsuru couldn't bear to have it changed, and, in truth, he quietly agreed with her.

He had barely taken two steps into the room when he sensed something moving in the shadows behind him and felt something hard, cold and metallic being pushed against his temple.

"Hands on your head, now!" barked a harsh voice with a distinctly foreign accent. Ken was unarmed, his spear tucked away safely in a corner of his room. The feeling of having a gun barrel pressed against his head brought the familiar terror of death surging through Ken, the focus and thrill that only came with the knowledge that your next action could determine whether you lived or died. He felt Kala-Nemi stir beneath the surface of his consciousness, just as he would if it were an actual evoker against his head, but of course he could not summon his Persona in the mundane, everyday real world.

Koromaru began barking and snarling, leaping at the leg of the man holding Ken, biting at his ankle.

"Will someone shut this damn mutt up?" snarled the man holding the gun to Ken's head, his free arm struggling to hold on to Ken while Koromaru gnawed at his feet. Another man stepped forward. Ken could see he was wearing a black balaclava, through which only his eyes showed. Dark eyes; no way to tell if he was foreign or not. The man kicked out sharply at Koromaru with his heavy combat boot, and Koromaru whimpered as his foot connected and sent Koromaru flying a good metre-and-a-half or so across the room.

Koromaru regained his feet, but it was clear he was hurt. Anger blazed through Ken, red hot. He lifted his foot and delivered a sharp backwards kick directly into the spot where Koromaru had bitten the man. The man yelped in pain, and for a moment his grip loosened as he fought to regain his balance. Ken took the opportunity to duck below the barrel of the gun, biting down hard on the man's other hand as he did so.

Ken managed to free himself from the grip of the man who had been holding him, but his victory was short lived. His companion knocked Ken to the floor with a punch to the face, leaving Ken sprawling dizzily on the carpet. His vision was blurred and he could taste blood in his mouth. Before he could recover the two men were on him, turning him on his front and holding his hands behind his back.

"Now, we're going to play a little computer game" the first man said, dragging Ken over to the computer in the corner of the room. It was the same one SEES had once used to upload status reports regarding their battles with the Shadows. Fuuka had often sat in that chair, researching something or performing maintenance.

Though he continued to struggle, Ken realised it was futile. The two men were strong, and their grip on him was firm. One of them reached out a free hand and powered up the machine, bringing up the log in screen for an online game called Second World.

"You might as well kill me now" Ken said defiantly, spitting a gob of blood on to the carpet. "I'm not going to do anything you say. You can either kill me now, or wait for my friends to get here and kick your asses".

It was at precisely that moment that Ken heard a familiar voice raised in a scream, which was quickly cut short. _No. Please no, _he prayed, but his efforts were in vain. A few moments later, the doors to the dorm once again opened, and a third man entered, wearing an armoured vest over his torso, his right hand holding his gun and his left firmly clamped over Shizuka's mouth. Ken couldn't stop his heart from sinking. Just as he'd thought the situation couldn't get any worse.

Noticing his expression, the leader of the men spoke again. "You were saying?" he sounded smug as he spoke. "Bring the girl over here!" he ordered. His minion complied, and as he brought Shizuka closer Ken could see the stark terror in her eyes. She looked at him, and she seemed to be pleading with him to help her.

"Now, you're going to make an account" the leader said. "Put your details in here, or we'll blow your little girlfriend's brains out. Do it now".

Ken had no choice but to comply. He entered his name, address, e-mail and date of birth into the computer.

"Don't try putting any false information in" the man growled. "We'll know if you do".

Ken simply nodded. He had already suspected as much. Though he didn't know what was going on here, it was obvious he was being targeted. He could only hope that Mitsuru and the others were alright. As he finished inputting his data and hit the confirm button, the screen flashed, briefly displaying a picture of planet Earth as it would be seen from space.

The graphics were incredible, and it felt like Ken were staring through an actual rift in space-time, looking at his home world from high above. The planet was covered in storm clouds, obscuring much of the landmass, and as Ken watched tendrils of cloud seemed to leak out of the screen, enveloping first his arms, then his body, then his legs.

He turned back to look at Shizuka, and saw Koromaru dart forward from under a table and leap up between the legs of the man holding her, biting him full force in the crotch. The man yelled in agony and released Shizuka, and Ken's instincts leapt into action. Time seemed to slow, and he noticed that the two men had let go of him when the cloud started coming out of the screen. _If I'm right, it's because they don't want to be sucked in with me_. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he grabbed both men's arms as hard as he could and yelled "Shizuka, Koromaru, run for it! Find Junpei! Make sure you get to him before they do!"

Shizuka ran for the door, Koromaru right beside her. The man tried to turn and aim his gun at her, but his movements were slow and jerky, presumably due to the pain he was in, and Shizuka managed to escape just in time, bullets hitting the floor and doorframe where she had been moments before. That was the last thing Ken saw before his world went white.

Kensuke Matsumoto, Head of Public Safety, felt like his ship had just sailed in. He felt a little guilty about feeling this way; after all, so many good officers and even a few civilians had been killed or injured in the assault on the Public Safety facility. Yet even that grim knowledge could not diminish the radiance of the one fact that was uppermost in his thoughts, namely that he finally had the means to nail Mitsuru Kirijo and bring her wretched corporation crashing down.

He looked out of the window of his lavish high rise office, watching the people below scurrying about their busy lives. Cars jammed the packed streets, the tall buildings that surrounded him on all sides featuring billboards and advertisements for various products. Looking out at this view always pleased him, for it reminded him of how high he had risen.

Turning his back on the magnificent view, he sat in his comfortable, high backed leather chair and pushed the intercom on his polished mahogany desk.

"Reiko, send in Hisagi and Kinoshita" he ordered. Two men pushed through the lavish wooden doors into his office and remained standing in front of his desk. One was a sharp man in a black business suit and a neat, well-trimmed black beard on his face. That was Hisagi, who had been acting as the liaison to the Kirijo Group. The other was an older man, in his late forties, with a ring of greying hair surrounding the ever expanding bald patch on his head. He was a thin, lanky man dressed in a grey suit. He usually had a nervous air about him and a predilection for fidgeting, but he seemed calm, almost smug, at the moment.

"Well, it looks like the Kirijo Group has finally shown its true colours" Matsumoto began without preamble. "This reprehensible attack on one of our buildings, the murder of so many good officers- it's absolutely unforgivable".

"Sir, with all due respect, we don't know that this has anything to do with Kirijo". This was, predictably, from Hisagi, who managed to stand straight and tall with his voice calm and even. Matsumoto could respect that, if not what he was saying. "We need to conduct a thorough investigation before coming to any conclusions".

"Are you still defending Kirijo, Hisagi?" Kinoshita interrupted. "It's obvious they're behind this! All the survivors confirm that they saw one of those Kirijo mechanical dolls, slaughtering our men! No one else in the world can make them. How can you explain that?"

"Just last year, one of those 'mechanical dolls' was stolen by a hitherto unknown perpetrator- who, need I remind you, Kinoshita- is still at large, and was involved in an incident in the rural town of Inaba. Not even Kirijo-san herself knew about that one until the incident. It was previously thought that all the 'Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons' had been destroyed bar one, but then the one in the Inaba incident showed up. Isn't it possible that there are more of them still out there, and one of them has fallen into the wrong hands?"

"That's…" Kinishiota began, but Hisagi cut him off.

"That's assuming we're even correct in our assumption that only the Kirijo Group has the technology to make them anymore. Kirijo have always been world leaders in technological advancement, but those Anti-Shadow Weapons were kicking around in 1999. The rest of the world has had plenty of time to catch up- we can't just assume Kirijo is still the only company capable of creating them".

Matsumoto banged his fist down on the desk. "That's enough, Hisagi" he said in a steely, warning tone. "Your determination to keep Kirijo out of trouble is almost admirable, but your loyalty is misplaced. In fact, I'd say you're lucky to still be alive. That building they attacked was the very same facility where Kirijo brought those Ergo Research artefacts, where she first met you and requested that we allow her to form her 'monster elimination squad'. You remember, don't you?"

"Don't you get it Hisagi?" Kinoshita interjected as his boss finished talking. "They broke into the vault where the Kirijo artefacts were stored. No one other than ourselves and Kirijo should have known about those relics, or the significance and danger they posed. Yet those criminals knew exactly where to strike".

"That's not all" Matsumoto said grimly. "Their apparent target was a specific artefact, one which, from your reports, _you_ should be very familiar with, Hisagi. A little box, glowing with a faint green light and containing a small pedestal with rings on it. Sound familiar?"

Hisagi's eyes widened, and he sucked in a breath. For a moment, he was back in the Forensics Lab, with nothing but deathly silence and crystalline coffins for company. He remembered the immense pressure, like he was drowning underwater, the suffocating claustrophobia of being trapped in that unnatural, maddening space. He remembered his training abandoning him as he desperately fought to open a door that wouldn't budge. He remembered calling for help, a woman's voice inside his mind, the door freezing and splintering…

_It grants an unstable form of pseudo-potential…_ One of his junior officers coming toward him, teetering as if drunk, his eyes hollow and empty, like he he'd gazed into an abyss of horror so profound it had robbed him of his wits. The mouth moving, begging him for help in a slurred, frightened voice. Black liquid oozing from every orifice, consuming the man, turning him into a monster. _It only has a very limited radius of effect…_ The monster leaping toward his saviour with inhuman agility, being frozen and shattered by a girl with a shining goddess hovering behind her. _This was classified as Risk Level 3. It should have been securely sealed…_

"Hisagi, pull yourself together!" Matsumoto commanded sternly, and Hisagi pulled his thoughts back to the present. He was perturbed, and Matsumoto could see it. He pushed a report towards Hisagi. "There was a blackout over the entire city block centred around that facility that corresponds exactly with the time of the attack. Over three dozen people have needed to be admitted to hospital after collapsing into a catatonic state, all from within the radius of the affected area. Not only that, local police have been inundated with calls about people going missing from in or near the blacked-out zone. People are frightened, the media's clamouring for attention- it's a goddamn mess!"

"Chief, should we request assistance from the Self Defence Force? If they're that dangerous…"

"No" Matsumoto replied firmly. "This is a Public Safety matter. I don't want military involvement if we can possibly avoid it. We've been trying to bring the Kirijo Group down for years, and this is finally our chance. I want the people to see that it was us who finally exposed their dark secrets and brought them to justice. Hisagi, where is Kirijo now?"

Hisagi hesitated, feeling torn and for the briefest of moments wondering if he should answer.

"Hisagi!" Matsumoto barked.

"I'm…sorry Chief. This is all just a bit much to take it. Kirijio-san flew out to Inaba a couple of days ago. I don't have the details but it was apparently some emergency related to- to what her team does".

"So the attack perfectly coincides with her being away" Kinoshita mused. "Do you think this means she's trying to give herself an alibi?"

"It doesn't matter" Matsumoto shook his head as he spoke. "She's rich and powerful enough that she could commit this crime without dirtying her own hands".

Hisagi struggled to stop himself from shaking his head at that. One overwhelming impression he got from Kirijo was that, if nothing else, she was not above getting involved on the front lines, and would not delegate to others what she wouldn't do herself._ I've seen proof of that, _he thought ruefully.

"I want any affiliates of Kirijo rounded up and brought in for questioning" Matsumoto ordered. "In the meantime, I'm going to make some calls and see if I can make a case for Kirijo's assets to be frozen while we conduct our investigation. I don't want her flitting off to heaven-knows-where if we find some conclusive evidence on her, and I certainly don't want her funding an army of mercenaries and terrorists".

Hisagi couldn't stop himself from walking forward and putting his hands on Matsumoto's desk, leaning forward as he spoke. "Chief, don't you think that this is a bit premature? Right now Kirijo-san's people are the only ones with the means to deal with supernatural threats. If it turns out it's _not _her, we could be neutering our country's only means of defence. Besides, don't you think we should give Kirijo-san a chance to speak in her own defence?"

Matsumoto looked Hisagi right in the eyes, a hard look, but then after a few moments he sighed.

"Fine, but I want Kirijo in a secure location for questioning ASAP, and my orders to bring in her known associates still stand. Hisagi, you're dismissed. Kinoshita, we have more to discuss".

Hisagi's thoughts were in turmoil as he closed the door to Matsumoto's office. Since he'd known her, the young Kirijo queen had earned both his trust and his respect, but he couldn't deny that Kinoshita and Chief Matsumoto both had points, even if he thought they were letting their bias against the Kirijo Group make them jump to conclusions. He had never really liked either of the two men, but there was too much going on here he didn't understand.

He had to get to the bottom of this. If Kirijo really was responsible, he wanted to be personally involved in bringing her down. If, as his heart told him, his faith in her was not misplaced, then he would have to act fast before Matsumoto pulled the rug out from under the only person who could protect Japan from the _real_ villains. Reaching for the nearest phone, he hastily dialled a number.

"Get me Kurosawa-san. It's urgent".

Yukari found herself in darkness. She could hear the rumbling of distant thunder all around her, yet not a single bolt of lightning broke through the clouds that must be boiling overhead to illuminate her path. The ground she was standing on was hard, warm and slightly rough to the touch. As she got up, confused and disoriented, she realised that she was wearing her Pink Argus suit, the costume she wore when she starred as an actress on Featherman. The costume had gone through a couple of minor redesigns since then, but this was the original suit she had worn during the red fog incident in Inaba, she was sure.

When had she put this on? And for that matter, _why?_ She never wore this type of thing off the set, as it would be way too embarrassing, for one thing. Where had it even come from? She was certain she hadn't been wearing it….when? She was shocked to discover that she had no memory of changing into this suit, nor of where she was, how she'd gotten here or what she'd been doing. Frantically, she racked her brain for the most recent memory she could find. It turned out to be her agreeing to come over to her mother's house to have dinner with her and her mother's new husband. Yukari had a vague sense she'd had to blow her mother off for some reason, but she couldn't quite remember why. If felt like trying to scoop up water with her fingers; every time she thought she almost had it, the memory slipped away into oblivion.

Panic and anxiety began to well up rapidly inside her, and Yukari began calling out the names of her friends, her tone becoming increasingly desperate.

"Mitsuru! Labrys! Junpei! Anybody, c'mon, answer me!" Her voice seemed to disappear into the lonely gloom that surrounded her on all sides. It did not echo, which signalled to Yukari that wherever she was, it was not underground on in some kind of cave. But then why was it so _dark?_ Icy dread began to take root in the very depths of Yukari' soul. She was all alone in a place of darkness. Could it be that she was…dead? _No, please no. I don't wanna be dead. I don't wanna be alone._ She found herself fighting to hold back tears of terror and despair.

"Please! Someone, anyone!" she cried out, hoping desperately that there would be someone out there in this desolate place that would hear her. She forced herself to move, but had only taken a few steps in the darkness when her foot met empty air. She teetered on the brink of the unseen abyss, wind-milling desperately for what seemed like an eternity before finally falling backwards and landing painfully on her rear. She clutched the warm, rough rock, shaking in fear. It was too dark for her to see her way forward, and with unseen drops around her she couldn't even move from this spot. She was stuck there, alone.

It was at that point that she noticed a faint glow off in the distance. Yukari focused on it, the single point of light in this lonely, hopeless abyss. She was tempted to walk toward it, even if it meant risking the unseen chasms, but the light was getting steadily brighter. Whatever it was, it was coming closer to Yukari. She didn't know whether it would be friend or foe, but she couldn't run, and besides, it wasn't as though her situation could get much worse.

As it drew closer, Yukari found she could make out what was giving off the light. It was a bird, a bird with radiant plumage coloured purple, gold and white. The white feathers reminded Yukari of starlight, the gold of the sun on a warm summer's day. The bird was wreathed in an aura of flames, but the flames were pure and white, as was the light the creature emitted. The bird had a long, graceful beak and two brilliant blue eyes that shone like sapphires. Its tail feathers were long and golden, and left a trail of golden sparks in the air behind it, and it had a crest of pure golden flame upon its head. It was the most beautiful creature Yukari had ever seen, and she found herself mesmerized by it despite the danger she appeared to be in.

The bird alighted on the rocky outcrop Yukari occupied, a couple of metres away from her. It was a large creature, slightly taller than Yukari even while perched on a level with her. By its light, which somehow provided a great deal of illumination without the bird itself being too bright to look at, she could see she was on a rocky ledge about four metres wide and five metres long, with a narrower path about two metres wide stretching out behind where the bird was perched. She could see other ledges and paths near to the edge of the platform she was on. It was as though Yukari was on top of some gigantic maze, but with no floor, only an unimaginably long drop, in between the walls.

The bird gracefully bowed its head toward Yukari, beak almost touching the ground. There was something unmistakably human about the gesture. A name for the creature floated up into Yukari's mind. _Phoenix. _That was what the bird was called. It suddenly occurred to Yukari that she was trapped on the ledge; the phoenix was blocking the only path off it. Cautiously, she approached it, wary of being burned by its flames. A soft warmth suffused her as she drew near, warming her and driving away her fear. There was something faintly nostalgic about that warmth, like she'd felt it before somewhere.

Gingerly, she reached out her hand towards the phoenix. She expected to have to snatch her hand back at any time, fearing the heat would suddenly grow too intense and burn her. However, that never happened, and before she knew it she was almost close enough to stroke the creature's head. She resisted the temptation to do, but before she could do anything the phoenix turned around and gracefully alighted from its perch, rising into the air and flying slowly away from her. Fear seized Yukari again immediately, fear of once again being left alone in the dark.

"Hey, wait! Please wait!" she called after it, walking swiftly forward and stepping out on to the narrower path that the phoenix had previously been blocking. Almost to her surprise, the phoenix did wait, remaining patiently in place in mid-air while Yukari cautiously caught up with it. No sooner had she done so, however, than the firebird pivoted and once again began gliding slowly away from her. It occurred to her then that she could easily see where the paths and the edges of the precipices lay by the phoenix's light.

"You want me to follow you, huh?" she said aloud. "Alright, but you'd better not be taking me to anyplace weird, you got that?"

The phoenix nodded gracefully. Had it understood her? In any case, her only choice was to follow it and hope that it was indeed the ally it appeared to be. She lost track of time as she followed the phoenix through this stark, featureless world, keeping her eyes fixed on its radiance. There were times when she thought she sensed other things, malevolent presences lurking in the darkness, but they seemed to shy away from the phoenix's light. Sometimes she thought she'd just about caught sight of one fluttering off in the corner of her vision, but whenever she turned to face that direction, it was gone.

Eventually, a shining silver-white dome supported by graceful columns arranged in a circle appeared in the distance. It was built on a very large circular plateau, vaster by far than even the largest of the strange platforms that occupied the dead ends of the paths to this 'maze'. The plateau was covered in grass and wildflowers, a riot of life and colour in this bleak, dead place. Directly above the plateau was a circular rift in the pitch black storm clouds roiling above, through which clear blue sky could be seen. Yukari knew instinctively that this was where the phoenix had been leading her.

As she walked across the grass and through the flowers, she felt the warmth of sunlight bearing down on her. The phoenix still stood out, radiant even in the light of summer, but the contrast was not as sharp as before. She could see that beneath the dome was a raised marble dais, with gleaming white steps leading up to it. She ascended those stairs, and came face to face with a tall man dressed all in white, a golden butterfly mask concealing his features. He had long black hair bound in a tail that reached the lower portion of his back, and he radiated a kind of majesty and power that not even Mitsuru could emulate.

"Welcome" he said in a deep, rich voice, and Yukari realised that she had heard this voice before. "Yes" he continued, as though reading her thoughts. "We have met once before, briefly, though I was not in this form then. We have matters to discuss, you and I, but first I must give you a simple test. Can you recall your own name?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sure, she was having a bit of memory trouble, but she wasn't _that_ far gone. "I'm Yukari Takeba. Don't you know it's rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first?"

"Impressive. You have a strong will and sense of your own identity, to retain so much of yourself in this place. Of course, you do have the benefit of some extra protection". He indicated the phoenix, waiting patiently on the steps behind Yukari, with a wave of his hand. "My name is Philemon. I am here to guide you."

"Who says I need your guidance? You'd better not be the one keeping me here, Mister, or else you'll be sorry". Yukari wasn't quite sure how she would back up her threat, but the words felt right, so she went with it. "What's up with the phoenix, anyway? Did you send it?"

"I am the not the one holding you here" Philemon replied solemnly. "Indeed, I wish to return you to the real world, where you will be much needed in the near future. As for the phoenix, I did not send it. It is not mine to command. It is a part of your soul, in a way, and you should trust it, for it desires nothing more than to protect you".

"Well if you're telling me the truth, how about letting me out of here? I don't want to spend another second in this creepy place".

"Before I aid you, there is something we must discuss. You and your friends will face a great ordeal, one of unprecedented magnitude. To help them, and the world survive, you will require a power that only we can help you to refine. To wield this power, you must agree to be bound by the terms of a Contract".

"Thanks, but no thanks. We've done fine without your help so far, so I think I'll take my chances". Yukari placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at the man in white. He held up a hand, palm outward in a placating gesture.

"The stipulations of the contract are not onerous" he said soothingly. "You must simply agree to take responsibility for the decisions you, of your own free will, make. Can you do that, Yukari Takeba?"

"Don't you worry about that. I've never been the type to let other people make my choices for me. I'm not perfect, and sometimes I make mistakes, but I won't run away from them. I'm not who I used to be, y'know".

"That is the best answer I could have hoped for" Philemon replied, stepping aside and revealing a glowing circle on the chequered ground, right where he had been standing only moments before. A pillar of light shot up out of the circle, and the domed roof overhead opened to reveal the blue sky above. The pillar shot up into that infinite blue, reaching beyond the limits of Yukari's vision.

"Step into that light, and you will escape this place and reach your destination" Philemon said, gesturing towards the light. Figuring she didn't have a choice, Yukari stepped forward, preparing to walk into the pillar, but before she did she turned, looking back at the phoenix. It was still watching her with those brilliant blue eyes.

"I guess I ought to thank you, huh?" she said, smiling at the bird. It spread its wings gracefully and bowed towards her, but made no sound. "I wonder if I'll ever get to see you again" she told it, surprised to find that there was a part of her that was oddly reluctant to part ways with it.

"Do not fear" Philemon said gently. "That phoenix will always be with you, guarding you even in the world of light, where you cannot see it".

Yukari stepped into the light. She had a brief sensation of rushing upwards, which soon turned into the feeling of whizzing along a dark corridor with black and white chequered floor tiles. A doorway opened ahead of her, and she found herself seated.

It took her a moment to get her bearings. She was in a large room, and the first thing she noticed about it was how _blue_ everything was. The walls, the hangings, even the soft velvet floor were all in shades of blue. Around her were various means of gambling; there were slot machines of the old, classic 'one-armed bandit' variety lined up against one wall. There were tables set for playing backgammon and poker, a roulette wheel with gold and black butterflies in place of the red and black squares around the circumference, and even a life sized wheel-of-fortune mounted on the far wall. In short, it looked like a bizarre imitation of the inside of a casino.

There was a plain table set in front of her, and seated across the table from her, gazing calmly at her was the ugliest man Yukari had ever seen. He was a dwarf of a man, with a bald head surrounded by a ring of grey hair and a great beak of a nose. He had long, pointed ears like some kind of goblin, and his eyes were large and bloodshot. Those eyes held a tremendous depth and intensity to them as they regarded her. He wore an immaculately clean and pressed suit, and his long, elegant fingers were steepled in front of him.

Standing on the man's left side was another man, the polar opposite of the one seated across from Yukari in terms of appearance. He was tall, young-looking and handsome, dressed in a blue uniform with a matching hat. His features were obviously foreign, with pale, ash blonde hair and golden eyes. Yukari shuddered as the memory of another young man with pale hair and golden eyes invaded her thoughts, but the man before her emitted a completely different aura from the one in her memories.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" the long-nosed man said politely. "My name is Igor. It is a pleasure to be re-acquainted with you".

"Wait, re-acquainted?" Yukari began, but cut herself off as she realised that she had met this man once before, been in this place once before. She hadn't recognised it at first because it looked so different, but… "You were the guy from the Abyss of Time! That one time when we came here with Aigis, right after we fought that monster".

Igor inclined his head in affirmation. "You are correct, Miss Takeba. At that time, your friend Aigis was our guest here in the Velvet Room. Since that time, we have been graced with yet another exceptional guest. Both Aigis and that young man have fulfilled the terms of their contracts, however, and now the arrow of destiny points towards you".

It took Yukari a few moments to digest what Igor was saying. "Wait, just what exactly is going on here? And who is that guy with you? There was a woman here when I came with Aigis, I'm sure of it".

"Ah, forgive me. Allow me to introduce my assistant, Theodore. He will aid me in assisting you throughout your coming ordeal". Theodore bowed gracefully.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Takeba. I regret that I was not able to meet with you when you last visited us. The woman you saw at that time was my elder sister, Elizabeth".

"Um..it's a pleasure to meet you too, I guess" Yukari replied awkwardly. This was all just a bit too surreal for her, especially after what she'd just been through. "If you don't mind my asking, where is your sister? If she on vacation on something?"

A cloud passed across the faces of both Igor and Theodore, though the former repressed it quickly. When Theodore spoke, his tone was sad and a touch guarded. "My sister is…no longer with us. She abandoned her duties to pursue goals of her own". Something about the way Theodore had spoken told Yukari she would get no further information from him on the subject.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter" Igor told her. "It is a place where only those who have entered into a contract may enter. You are destined to hone the unique Persona ability that your comrades before you have possessed, and will require our help to do so".

_Unique Persona ability. Your comrades before you. _Realisation hit Yukari like a thunderbolt. "You mean I've got the same power that Aigis had in the Abyss of Time? The same power that…" she choked off her words, unable to finish. A storm of repressed memories and emotions reawakened violently within her. She remembered when she had desperately wanted this power, remembered feeling bitter and jealous towards Aigis that she had been 'chosen' instead of Yukari. She had fought to repress those emotions, but in the end, they'd almost gotten the better of her. _It wasn't the power itself you wanted_, a voice whispered.

"That is correct" Igor continued, apparently heedless of the turmoil in Yukari's heart at this revelation. "You are the inheritor of the Wild Card ability. You now possess the Power of the Fool, the essence of chaos. Like the number zero, your power is both empty and infinite. You will embark on a journey that will take you to the depths of Fate and beyond, and the power of your bonds will allow you to create many strong Personas".

"The power of my bonds?" Yukari questioned.

"Bonds are the strength of the heart. The connections you forge with others will give you the strength to weather many hardships. You already have strong ties with others, but there are still more for you to discover. As you forge new connections and deepen your ties with others, a myriad of new possibilities will emerge from within you".

Igor raised his hand into the air, and a single, glowing card appeared in it. On one face it showed the picture of a travelling fool, his possessions slung over his shoulder on a pole and the number zero emblazoned beneath it. The other side showed a beautiful woman, wearing a white dress with flowers and oak leaves woven through her flaxen hair. Igor held the card out to Yukari.

"First, you must accept her into your heart" he told her. Yukari reached out towards the card. She somehow knew the name of the figure on the card without being told. _Eurydice_, a voice whispered inside her heart. She accepted the card, and felt both warm and chilled at the same time. Her senses sharpened, and she felt somehow enlightened, but at the same time like she had lost something.

"She will be but the first of many" Igor told her. "Now your journey has begun in earnest". Igor handed Yukari and shining key. "Take this. With it, you will be able to return here whenever you wish. When next we meet, it will be of your own volition. I will explain then the manner in which I can best assist you".

Yukari wanted to tell him to wait, as she felt she still had so many unanswered questions, but the edges of the Velvet Room were already growing hazy and indistinct.

"Strength of heart, when united, is bound by no door" Igor intoned solemnly. "When your Fate seems set in stone, and it appears that you have no options remaining to you, remember that adding the strength of others to your own opens up new possibilities that are otherwise inaccessible".

With that final warning, Igor and the Velvet Room vanished.


	8. Chapter 7: Defiers of Destiny

Chapter 7: Defiers of Destiny

When Yukari came to, she was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded on all sides by white walls. Pristine white linen sheets covered her, and she was wearing a white hospital dress. A sudden panic swept through her, and she quickly checked herself for injuries or drips or any other indication that she had been badly hurt, but she found nothing. It was only then that she noticed Mitsuru sitting in a chair next to her bed, her face painted with anxiety.

"Yukari, thank goodness you're awake" Mitsuru said as she saw Yukari focusing on her. Relief was evident in both her voice and features.

"Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari said slowly. She still felt a little disoriented. "Where am I? Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"We're still in Inaba" Mitsuru replied slowly. "You collapsed after our battle with that Shadow. I was so worried. The doctors said they couldn't find anything wrong with you, that you were just exhausted, but you wouldn't wake up".

"How long was I out?" Yukari asked hesitantly.

"It's been two full days since the incident". Mitsuru hesitated before continuing, "Quite a lot has happened while you were unconscious. We have a lot to discuss".

It was only then that Yukari noticed how pale and tired Mitsuru looked. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes looked worn and rumbled. It was a far cry from the immaculate, regal appearance Yukari normally associated her with. She was no longer wearing her outrageous Shadow Operatives outfit, of course, and was dressed in a regular cream blouse and stylish pale blue pants, elegant yet functional at the same time. Evidently someone had found her friend ordinary clothes for her to wear while she was here, but it was still a shock to see Mitsuru looking so tired.

"You weren't waiting here for me to wake up when you needed to get back, were you?" Yukari asked, feeling guilty as the realisation dawned on her.

"Not at all" Mitsuru responded quickly, but she looked away as she spoke. "We have allies here in Inaba, and this concerns them every bit as much as it concerns us. Labrys, Fuuka and I needed to remain here to speak with them and organise our next move. What concerns me most right now, though, is your health". Mitsuru turned back towards her and looked her right in the eyes.

"I feel fine" Yukari replied, and she did. Her stomach chose that exact moment to growl, and she flushed with embarrassment. "Well, maybe I am a little hungry" she admitted.

Mitsuru smiled. "I'm sure we can figure something out for food. If you're feeling better, then we should focus on getting you discharged".

"Sorry to ask this, but do you think you can help me with the paperwork? I'm still a little out of it".

"Actually, that's already been taken care of" Mitsuru replied. "Hospital fees, paperwork, everything. It's been arranged so that you can leave as soon as you wish, provided you're well enough".

"Really? Did you do all of that for me, Mitsuru?"

"Actually, no. Your Mother was here just a short while ago, Yukari. It was she who paid for your care and made the arrangements for you".

"What? My Mom was here? You didn't tell her I got hurt or anything, did you?"

"I could hardly keep it a secret that her only daughter was lying unconscious in a hospital" Mitsuru replied dryly. "Besides, the hospital requires the signature of the next of kin when it comes to filling out the paperwork. Thanks to your Mother, it was far easier for myself, Labrys and Fuuka to get permission to visit you. She was always by your side every moment she was allowed to. Even when I had to step out to take care of urgent phone calls, she stayed with you. She only agreed to leave when the doctors told her you'd wake up soon."

Yukari looked down at her lap. "Mom" she half whispered. "Why wasn't she there for me when I woke up, though?" she asked, though she wasn't sure whether she was addressing Mitsuru or herself. Part of her was happy that her mother had come to visit her in hospital, but another part of her was angry that her mother had walked out instead of being by her bedside when she regained consciousness.

Mitsuru once again hesitated, something Yukari was not accustomed to seeing her do. "She said she didn't want to get in your way" Mitsuru said finally. "She told me that you had become a very strong young woman, that you were accustomed to taking care of yourself, and that once she knew you'd be okay, she felt confident you could manage without her".

Yukari remained quiet for a while. "She said that, huh?" she eventually said in a subdued voice.

"This is just speculation on my part, but I think she knew that you were doing something special, something she can't be a part of" Mitsuru said gently. "Even so, I could tell that she truly loves you, Yukari. The tenderness she showed when she watched over you proved that to me".

"It's okay, Mitsuru. You don't have to try to make me feel better. I feel guilty enough as it is, keeping you guys out here while I pull myself together. Could you do me a favour and find my clothes? I wanna get out of this place as soon as possible".

Half an hour later, they had checked out of the hospital and were climbing into a long limousine that was waiting for them outside. Yukari recalled that they had been dropped here by the special Shadow Operatives helicopter courtesy of Kikuno, so Mitsuru must have had this car dispatched to Inaba while Yukari was still in the hospital. There was no sign of the dreadful storm that had covered Inaba on the night she'd arrived, but the sky was still cloudy and overcast, with a fine trace of drizzle in the air, which also felt unseasonably cold.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Yukari asked Mitsuru. It was around midday, assuming the time on her cell-phone was still correct.

"We're going to Junes. It's where our friends here in Inaba apparently meet when they need to discuss important matters". The gravity with which Mitsuru spoke those last words left Yukari in no doubt about what she was referring to. "You'll be able to get something to eat there, as well. It won't be a Michelin starred restaurant, but it should fill a gap, at least".

"By the way" Yukari asked as she looked around the limousine they were in. It wasn't as large or lavish as the one the Shadow Operatives regularly used for missions, so Yukari lowered her voice. "What happened to that kimono I was wearing before I passed out?"

The clothes Yukari had on were the regular clothes she'd been wearing the day she'd had the vision of Yosuke Hanamura being killed, though it was obvious they'd been carefully washed and ironed. Though Yukari still wasn't sure what to make of the three strange dressmakers she'd gotten the furisode from, there was no denying it had been very helpful during the battle in the other Inaba. Yukari hoped it hadn't been lost or irreparably damaged.

Mitsuru shook her head. "Truthfully, I don't know. When you passed out in that other Inaba, the furisode you were wearing disappeared".

"What!? My clothes just _disappeared?" _Yukari almost shouted, wincing as she remembered they were in a car with a chauffeur she almost certainly didn't know. She felt as though she was about to have a heart attack, thinking about herself lying naked and unconscious in a strange world surrounded by guys.

"Calm down Yukari" Mitsuru said with a teasing smile. "You just reverted to the clothes you're wearing now. Your modesty was never in any danger".

"No fair, Mitsuru! You should've told me that from the start!" Yukari pouted.

Mitsuru laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was mean of me. But all joking aside, I have no idea what happened to that furisode. You seemed to summon it out of nowhere during our battle, and you changed back just as quickly at the end. I don't know what it means, but we know for certain that both it and the shop where you got it have some connection to the Shadow World".

"Just one more mystery for us to solve, I guess" Yukari said with a sigh. "One of the shopkeepers in there said I'd be back, anyway. That's looking more and more likely, now".

"By the way, Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane will be joining us today. We'll also be questioning that foreign girl Tatsumi and Teddie found on the other side. Gregory, I think her name was".

"Sorry, but who was that again? I think I vaguely remember seeing a girl with blonde hair but I passed out right after that".

"Apparently Hanamura went in after two of his friends, who were inadvertently sucked into that world" Mitsuru said gravely. "When those two came around, they found themselves close to a strange altar, and found a foreign girl lying unconscious next to it. She didn't show them any hostility when she awoke, and they even claimed she helped them defeat a powerful Shadow, but we still don't know anything about her".

"Do you think she could have come from that other world?" Yukari wondered.

"That's one possibility, but we don't know anything for certain yet." Mitsuru replied. At that moment, Mitsuru's cell phone went off. "Sorry, Yukari, I've been getting these almost non-stop for the past three days. I have to take this".

Yukari tried not to listen as her friend talked on the phone, but she couldn't help but pick up parts of the conversation, and what she heard worried her intensely. When Mitsuru hung up, her face was grim.

Mitsuru's phone rang twice more during the short trip to Junes, but in between calls she was able to quickly bring Yukari up to speed on some of what she'd missed. Apparently there had been a terrorist attack on the Public Safety building where the Ergo Research artefacts had been stored, and while details were still sketchy, there was no doubt that a dangerous item had been stolen.

Even more terrifying, the raid had been led by a group of malevolent Persona-users, who had attacked Akihiko and Aigis. Mitsuru assured Yukari that both Akihiko and Aigis were alright, but Yukari could see by the fear and worry in her face how close they'd come to dying, and Yukari felt her own stomach churning with terror at the thought of losing more people who were precious to her. Apparently, they had been saved only by the intervention of an unknown third party, who may or may not turn out to be another enemy.

To make matters worse, it seemed some of the higher-ups in Public Safety were trying to implicate the Shadow Operatives in the attack. The audacity of it made Yukari furious, but that wasn't what worried her the most right then. Apparently both Mitsuru and Akihiko had tried repeatedly to contact Ken, but neither had been able to reach him.

Yukari thought back to the dream she'd had in which she'd talked with Philemon and Igor. _You will face an ordeal of unprecedented magnitude. _Yukari closed her eyes. She could only hope and pray that she was strong enough to deal with whatever was coming and protect her friends. 

Yu finished hastily pulling on his clothes after having his morning shower. He had allowed himself to sleep until eleven o'clock that morning, a luxury he almost never permitted himself, but he was exhausted after his late night flight into Inaba. Between his studies and the pressure his parents had been putting on him lately, this had been the earliest he could get away. He had needed to fly all the way from Tokyo, where he attended university, and he had almost had to fight his parents for the right to put his studies on hiatus to see his friends.

He was staying at his Uncle Dojima's house, a place that held many warm, fond memories for him. The old TV on which he had watched the Midnight Channel two years ago was still sitting in its familiar place against the wall. His Uncle had wanted to buy him a new one as a gift, but Yu had declined, unable to part with the old set and the memories it held.

Glancing at his watch, Yu cursed to himself and quickly made his way downstairs. He was supposed to be meeting his friends, along with Mitsuru-san and her Shadow Operatives in less than half an hour, and if there was one thing he hated, it was being late. As he headed into the lounge, he smiled as he saw the familiar sight of Nanako watching the television. She had grown bigger since his first visit two years ago, and she now wore her hair straight and unbound, abandoning the cute pigtails she had worn when she was younger, but she was still his adorable Little Sis.

He expected her to turn around and greet him with a big smile, maybe run over and hug him, but she kept her eyes fixed on the TV, not acknowledging his presence. Could she have failed to notice him? Nanako had been in bed long before Yu had arrived the previous night, but his Uncle had known he was coming, and he was sure Nanako would have known as well. Dojima-san would have told her that Yu had arrived before he went to work; they were both early risers by habit.

"Hey, Nanako-chan!" he said brightly. "Look who's come to visit. It's your Big Bro. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I've been really busy with my studies in Tokyo". Nanako turned towards him, regarding her with those big, innocent brown eyes.

"Oh, Hey Big Bro" she replied dully, before turning back to the TV. Yu frowned. He had expected Nanako to be happier to see him. Had he upset her in some way? Or was it because he couldn't visit as often anymore? No, that couldn't be it. He had made a point of coming to Inaba during Golden Week, and he had stayed with the Dojimas then too. At that time, Nanako had seemed much more exuberant, if not quite as energetic and happy as he remembered her being the time he'd visited before that. At the time, he'd put in down to Nanako getting older, but now he began to wonder of there was something else.

"Nanako, I know I've only just gotten here, but I have to go and meet up with my friends. It's really important, but I promise I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

"Sure, Big Bro" Nanako replied disinterestedly. Yu's frown deepened. Normally, he'd expect Nanako to at least show some disappointment, and maybe even to ask if she could accompany him. Nanako had gotten more confident in the two years since the Adachi case, and had realised that all of his friends were also hers. She had gotten more comfortable with asking if she could be included rather than waiting to be invited. It made Yu happy to see her growing proud and strong, but at the moment it only made her current behaviour more disconcerting.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to look into this right now. Yosuke had apparently almost died in his absence, and he already felt horribly guilty about the fact his friends had been in danger during his absence. He also, truth be told, felt more than a little angry with them. Why hadn't they waited for him? He was the leader, wasn't he? It had been he who had single-handedly defeated Hi-no-Kagutsuchi the previous year, hadn't it? Granted, he had all of his friends' support to rely on, but still, it was what it was. Yu felt convinced that if Yosuke had only waited for him to show up, he could have easily handled anything that came along.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Yu reached for the door handle. He would have to look after Nanako later, find out what was the matter with her. If he'd upset her in some way, he'd make it right. If it was something more serious, something to do with the strange things that had ostensibly been going on in town lately, then not even the gods themselves could help whoever was responsible, because Yu Narukami, slayer of deities, was coming to take them down.

As soon as Yu left the house, Nanako switched off the TV and padded up the stairs to her father's room. The PC that Ryoutarou Dojima sometimes used when he needed to type reports up at home or calculate the family finances stood on his desk in a corner of his room, his sleeping futon folded neatly against the opposite wall. Nanako climbed into the chair and powered on the machine, anxiously waiting for it to boot up and for the operating system to come online.

As soon as she was able, she clicked the Internet icon and typed in the URL for Second World. The familiar log in screen appeared in front of her, a beautiful picture of Planet Earth as seen from outer space, a shining jewel in the infinite black. She hastily punched in her username and password, and before she knew it, she was staring through a portal into another world, a better world.

Standing before Nanako, smiling at her through the computer screen, was a beautiful woman, her hair and eyes the exact same shade as Nanako's. She recognised the woman from the old photographs her Dad had hidden away from her. It was Nanako's mother, Chisato Dojima.

"Mom! I'm so happy to see you again!" Nanako almost squealed in delight. The woman in the monitor shouldn't have been able to hear Nanako. There were no headsets or any other device with a microphone attached plugged into Dojima-san's machine. He had no use for such things. Yet the woman smiled at Nanako and replied.

"I'm happy to see you, too, my darling. You're growing up to be such a wonderful little girl, and I'm so proud of you. I wish we could be together on this side, always".

"Yeah, I wish that, too" Nanako said, a little sadly. There were no speakers attached to Dojima's computer, either, so Nanako should not have been able to hear the woman's replies, yet somehow, she could. It was as if her mother's voice resonated inside Nanako's own head, but it never occurred to her to think of how strange and unnatural that was. She was hypnotized by the image of her mother on the screen, and the only thing she could think of was how she had to keep this a secret from her Dad and her Big Bro.

_No, my _fake _Dad and Big Bro, _she corrected herself.

"How's Dad?" she asked her mother.

"He's fine, dear" Chisato replied in a kind voice. "See, he's right here".

Ryoutarou Dojima appeared alongside his wife, smiling and waving at Nanako. He looked happy and carefree, the way he used to look in the old photos Nanako had seen, from the days when the three of them would go and pick flowers along the Samegawa riverbank. The deep shadows, the haunted look which Nanako could sometimes see in the eyes of the version of her Dad that existed on this side was absent from the features of the one in the computer screen.

Her Big Bro and her other friends existed on the other side as well. Nanako had seen them. They were all so bright, every bit as lively and vibrant as the ones in the world Nanako knew. But only in the other world could Nanako find her mother. In Second World, they were still a real family. In Second World, her Dad came home on time. The three of them played together, laughed together, cried together. Her Dad was always there for her, and so was her Mom.

_I wish I'd been born in that other world, _Nanako thought. When she logged into Second World, the time always passed by so quickly. Before her Big Bro had come to Inaba two years ago, and even now sometimes when he was away, the days Nanako had spent alone in the house had seemed to last forever. She had kept herself busy with the household chores, spending her spare time watching Magical Detective Loveline and her other favourite shows on television, but nothing could chase away the biting loneliness.

Now, it was different. She could spend hours in front of the computer screen, gazing into that perfect seeming other world, and she had to be careful not to lose track of time in the real world. More than once she had been scolded by her Dad for forgetting to do her chores around the house of late. _But is he even my real Dad? Why couldn't Dad be like the one in the computer?_ She knew those thoughts were wrong, but she couldn't clear them out of her head. The more she tried to suppress them, the more tightly they wormed their way into her heart and soul. She knew she should turn off the computer, go and do something else, maybe see what her Big Bro and his friends were up to.

Yes she'd do that. It was the right thing to do. Surely there was no harm in spending just a little bit more time with her mother, though. Other girls had their mothers all the time. She would just spend ten more minutes, then she would log off. She would.

Nanako continued gazing into the monitor.

Yukari regretted letting Chie choose the menu for them when they'd been deciding what to eat. The younger girl's love of meat was apparently well known to her friends, but the heavy, slightly chewy Junes steak really wasn't Yukari's thing. Still, she didn't want to be seen as picky, and she _was _hungry, so she chewed through it as best she could.

"Woohoo, steak sure is the best!" Chie announced, enthusiastically tucking a large chunk of meat into her mouth as she spoke as if fort emphasis.

"Yeesh Chie, don't chew with your mouth open like that, it's disgusting!" Yosuke complained. "And just why do I have to pay for everyone's meals again?"

"Well, it's really the least you can do, seeing as we all saved your backside for you" Chie replied smugly, but then her face changed, her expression growing grave. "Seriously though, I was so worried about you. I don't know what we would have done if Mitsuru-san, Yukari-san, Fuuka-san and Labrys hadn't showed up when they did. You could have- have…"

Chie couldn't finish her words, and Yukiko, sitting next to her, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. They were all seated around one of the large tables in the Junes food court, and suddenly all eyes shifted to Yukari, Mitsuru, and Fuuka, who were seated together along one side of the table, with Yukari in the middle. Labrys was a little way further down, with an empty seat next to her that Yukari was told would soon be occupied by Teddie. Having the attention focused on her this way made Yukari feel a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, we seriously owe you guys" Yosuke said, standing and bowing formally.

"Thank you very much for saving us" Yukiko echoed her, followed quickly by Chie.

"Yeah, we owe you a lot. You were awesome out there" Yu said seriously. He had resumed his place beside Yosuke, the two partners finally re-united.

"There's no need to thank us" Mitsuru replied modestly. "We were only doing our duty as Shadow Operatives, and besides, this is nothing compared to how you risked your lives to rescue us last year".

"There's no need to be modest" came another voice from a few metres away from the edge of the table. "It seems that this time we are the ones who are in your debt".

Naoto Shirogane approached the group, immaculately dressed in her usual men's attire, her familiar blue cap covering her short, dark hair. Kanji stood next to her, and a little way behind the two of them was the blonde-haired girl, Aria. They took their seats diagonally opposite from where Yukari was sitting, on the other side of the table and further down.

"Yes, thank you beary-much for saving Yosuke, Yuka-chan!" came a familiar voice. It belonged to the one-and-only Teddie, who Yukari had met last year during the red fog incident. He came waddling towards the group, a round, furry, red-and-blue figure with large, circular eyes and his arms spread wide. "I'm so happy I could smooch you!"

"Don't bother" Yukari said bluntly.

"Ouch! Pierced through the heart and shot down in flames again" Teddie gasped, rolling around on the ground a bit for dramatic effect. Yukiko began snickering, and it wasn't long before she burst into gales of laughter.

"Uh oh, someone opened the floodgates" Chie sighed.

"Welcome back, Teddie" Yu said warmly, but as he continued his tone quickly turned business-like. After all, he was the leader, and it was his job to get things done. "How was it inside the TV world?"

"There still isn't any fog, Sensei, but it's not nice and sunny anymore like it was when we defeated Izanami. It's all cloudy and miserable" Teddie replied sadly. Everyone made a point of not looking up at the overcast sky above them.

"There was a storm the night Yosuke and the others were sucked into the computer at Konishi's house, correct?" Naoto interjected.

"I'm afraid it may be even more serious than that" Mitsuru said gravely. "You saw on the news how terrorists attacked a Public Safety building, I trust?" When everyone except Kanji and Teddie nodded in the affirmative, she continued. "We have reason to believe the attack was spearheaded by a group of unknown Persona users. There was a heavy storm the night of that attack, too".

"It seems unlikely to be a coincidence" Naoto replied. "Mitsuru-san, I'd like to ask for your co-operation on this investigation. I need to establish if there's any connection between this new threat and the Kirijo Ergo Research Division. Of course, in exchange I am prepared to share any of my own findings, and I may be able to help you in other ways. Public Safety seems to have some measure of trust in me, which it seems they do not have for you at this present time".

"I'll co-operate in any way I can, and I appreciate the offer of assistance, Shirogane".

"Think nothing of it" Naoto replied coolly, touching the brim of her cap as she spoke.

"So, er…what's the deal with…with that other world?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

"It's still there, Senpai" Kanji replied uncertainly. "I mean, all the buildings and people and stuff are still there, and, er, no one seems to know anything about, you know, giant monsters showing up in the middle of town, or us summoning our Personas or any of that stuff".

A pall fell over the group. The Investigation Team, particularly Yosuke, were still affected by what they had seen and heard on the other side.

"Is…Saki still okay? I mean, is she still alive, on the other side?" Yosuke asked tentatively.

"Uh, yeah. It don't look like she remembers anything about us, though. 'S like no one knows that we came from another world. But I felt like we could still use our Personas and stuff over there. I just don't get it".

"Speaking of that other world" Yukiko spoke up, "how's Naoki-kun doing? He woke up when we took him back with us to our world, but he seemed so exhausted".

"He's a lot better" Yosuke replied, a little of the good cheer he had been missing re-entering his voice. "He said he remembers starting to play that Second World game to distract him when his family's store finally closed down. He told me his parents got really depressed and he couldn't take reality anymore, so he buried himself in the game".

"Poor Naoki-kun" Yukiko said sympathetically. "He must have been going through an awful time".

"Yeah. Apparently after a while he stopped being able to distinguish between reality and the game. His Dad started drinking, and he started wishing he could escape into the other world. He doesn't really remember what happened after that, but I guess he got sucked in."

"I can't believe Konishi-san could let something like that happen!" Chie said angrily. "I mean, Naoki's his only son. I know things have been tough for them lately, but to just abandon his family and drown himself in drink like that- it's unforgivable!"

"Actually, I don't think this is entirely Konishi-san's fault" Yosuke replied. "When I saw him the other day, he was like a completely different person. For one thing, he was sober, and he even bowed to me and apologised for his behaviour the other day. I don't know if Naoki told him anything, but I think whatever was affecting Naoki and dragging him into that other world might have been messing with his parents, too".

"I wonder exactly what that other world is" Yukiko mused. "It's not like anything we've ever encountered in the TV world before".

"I assure you there's nothing in our experiences that matches it either" Mitsuru said quietly.

"About that" Naoto spoke up firmly. "While there may be nothing in our own experiences that can shed light on this mystery, we do have someone with us who might be able help us". Naoto indicated Aria, who had been sitting quietly, gloved hands folded demurely in her lap, eyes slightly downcast. Though she was slightly older than the others present, her demeanour was deferential, and she appeared to be waiting to be spoken to first before joining the conversation.

"Yes, I'd like to ask you some questions as well" Mitsuru added. "I'd like you to start by telling us about yourself and anything you remember about how you ended up in that world".

"Yes, of course" Aria began softly. "My name is Aria Gregory. As you can see, I am not Japanese. I was born in Britain, but my father's trading company did a lot of business here in Japan, and we eventually had to move here. I was taught how to speak Japanese, though I'm afraid I still don't fit in here very well".

She gave the group a small, self-deprecating smile before continuing. "I lived in Kyoto for a time, and some of my friends became involved with Second World. When I began investigating it myself, I discovered that people who played it for too long began to lose their minds, eventually being left with no sense of self".

"That sure sounds an awful lot like that Apathy Syndrome thingy you guys dealt with before, huh Mitsuru-san?" Labrys spoke up for the first time. She had been listening quietly to the conversation thus far, not wanting to interrupt when she could see Yosuke and her other friends were in such a delicate state, but now, she wanted to be part of what was going on.

"That more or less coincides with what we have theorised so far" Naoto stated, "but it does not explain how you ended up in the other world".

"That is what I was coming to, er…?"

"Naoto. Naoto Shirogane. Forgive my rudeness in not introducing myself earlier. I am afraid that this case is both so urgent and so intriguing that I forgot myself".

The rest of the group introduced themselves, Aria stopping to pay careful attention to each person as she said his or her name.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" Aria said, bowing gracefully in the Japanese fashion, rather than performing a western curtsey. "First of, I would like to say that I know what all of you are".

"What we are?" Fuuka repeated, tilting her head. "You don't mean…?"

"Yes, that is correct" Aria said seriously. "When Teddie-san and Kanji-san first found me on the other side, I was confused and disoriented at first, and my memories were fuzzy. But when Kanji-san and Teddie-san protected me from that terrible monster, they called their power 'Persona', and I knew I'd seen that power before, somewhere. It was familiar to me, and even though I was frightened, I was able to keep calm".

"Yeah, you rocked back there!" Kanji said enthusiastically. "You totally helped us kick that thing's ass!"

"Do you mean to say that you are a Persona user yourself, Gregory?" Mitsuru demanded, leaning forward towards Aria, her hands planted firmly on the table. "How is that possible? When and where did you awaken to your power?"

"I know this sounds insane, but when I tried investigating Second World, I got drawn _into _the computer somehow. There was…there was another _me_ waiting for me on the other side. It said the most horrible things with my face and voice." Aria shuddered, turning her face away from the group in shame, her shoulders hunched over, blue eyes shaded by her blonde fringe. "It said that I secretly hated my friends and all of Japan because I didn't fit in and had been forced to come here, and that I resented my father and his business, too".

"Well, I can certainly empathise somewhat with that last bit" Yosuke said sympathetically.

"I didn't want to believe it" she continued in a small voice, "but the things that other me said- they were true. I couldn't deny them. When I finally broke down and admitted I had those things inside of me, the other me vanished, and I felt a kind of warmth, inside me, as if I was complete for the first time. I- I'm sorry, it's hard for me to talk about this".

"Hey, you don't have to push yourself" Chie said gently. "We've all been there, right guys?"

The other members of the Investigation Team all nodded their agreement.

"I'm sorry to have to push you" Mitsuru said firmly, "but it's imperative you tell us everything you can remember. Countless lives could be at stake here".

"Yes, of course" Aria murmured, taking a moment to collect herself. "After my confrontation with the other me, I felt really tired. I couldn't find any way to escape on my own, so I wandered around inside the other world. I was just about to give up when I felt something strange, and the scenery seemed to whirl and shift around me. The shock of it must have knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, I was in that underground temple with Teddie-san and Kanji-san".

"When Yosuke and the others were in that other Inaba, they found they couldn't get back to the real world via the…usual route" Yu said, stopping himself just short of saying 'by the TV'. "I heard it was you who suggested going back to that underground temple, or whatever it was, and using that altar to escape. How did you know to do that?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Yukari interrupted. She had stayed quiet throughout the conversation this far, in truth because she was feeling a little unwell. Her temples throbbed, her head felt like it was stuffed with wool, and she had that same strange feeling of tension she'd had when she'd first had the vision of Yosuke being killed. It was as though every nerve in her body was being stretched, every muscle drawn taut. Yet she had to know the answer to this question. She had passed out while still in that other world, and had no idea how she'd gotten back to the real one.

"Are you alright, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka asked, shooting her a concerned look. Yukari did her best to smile and nod. If she let on that she was feeling unwell, she might end up back at the hospital again, and she had a feeling that would be a really bad idea. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so awful; her head had been perfectly clear when she'd left the hospital.

"When I came to, I found myself next to that black altar" Aria replied. "Teddie-san and Kanji-san also found themselves there when they entered the computer. In my case, however, it was not my point of entry. I was somewhere else first, and then I suddenly found myself there after blacking out. It occurred to me that the altar might be some kind of transportation node, a way to travel inside that world- or a way to transport others".

"Wow, you're smart, Aria-chan" Fuuka said with a smile. "That's really quick thinking under a difficult set of circumstances".

"Oh, think nothing of it" Aria said with a faint blush.

"Wow, Ari-chan sure is cute, isn't she Yosuke?" Teddie exclaimed.

"Could you just focus for a minute, Ted? Seriously. Anyway, if that's the case, how come me, Yukiko and Chie ended up someplace else? When we went in, we ended up in Junes on the other side. For a minute I thought we'd ended up straight back in the real world".

"If Aria's hypothesis is correct, it is possible that someone intentionally split you up" Naoto said thoughtfully. "Second World is accessed via an Internet log in screen normally, correct? Which theoretically means that you are logging into someone's hosted server, providing them with personal details, along with a username and password, before you can access the 'game'. You were using Naoki's password, weren't you, Senpai? Then perhaps it activated some sort of self-defence mechanism when an unauthorised party- especially an unauthorised party wielding the power of Persona- tried to access it."

"It could also be that someone was deliberately controlling it from afar" Fuuka broke in. "If it's like a computer program, they might have some form of remote access, and used that to activate the transporter, or whatever that was, and split you up".

"Damn, this shit's making my head hurt" Kanji complained. "All we gotta do is go and beat up that Nyassholetep guy, right? So what are we waiting for?"

"Unfortunately, we still have nothing to go on but conjecture" Mitsuru stated, "but one thing seems clear; the recent Apathy Syndrome cases are definitely caused by people having their consciousness sucked out of them through the computer game called 'Second World'. It is imperative that we find the source of this and shut it down at all costs".

"But what about all the people?" Labrys piped up. "We jus' managed to rescue Naoki-kun 'cause we brought his soul back to our side with us. What happens to 'em if we just go and bust up the bad guys without rescuin' the other victims first?"

"Labrys is right!" Chie said firmly. "We can't just abandon the people who get trapped in Second World!"

"It'll be just like old times, going into the TV world to save people, right partner?" Yosuke said, giving Yu a wink. "Except, you know, it's a computer this time".

"Damn straight. We won't let anyone die".

Mitsuru sighed and put a hand to her head. "You're right. But there could be thousands of victims still trapped inside that alternate reality. We still don't even know if it's the _only_ alternate reality. What if all the victims are trapped in their own alternate dimension? We also don't know how this relates to the TV world, or the Dark Hour, if there even is any correlation."

"If Aria faced her Shadow over there, we can assume it is part of the TV world" Naoto conjectured. "It may be that the TV world, the Dark Hour and this new phenomenon are all part of the greater Shadow World. I've tried pursuing possible links between the Kirijo Ergo Research Division and the Hephaestus Corporation, which allegedly makes Second World, but so far I've turned up nothing concrete. I keep feeling like I'm missing something crucial".

"What about the Nanjo group?" Aria asked innocently. "I remember my father once told me that the Kirijo Group was one of the largest and wealthiest corporations in Japan, but they originally split off from another big conglomerate, called the Nanjo Group. They even have a motto commemorating it, or so I've heard".

"That is an excellent suggestion, Aria" Naoto said with an approving smile. "I've heard that the head of the Nanjo Group, Kei Nanjo, is supposedly somewhat eccentric, and there are rumours about him being involved in mysterious incidents. An interview with him may prove most illuminating. I would also like to obtain a copy of any security footage available from the attack on Public Safety".

"I'd like to see that as well" Mitsuru added. "In my current position, it may be easier for you to obtain it than I. I'd like for Gregory to accompany us as well. I have some further questions I'd like to ask her".

"Wait, we're splitting up?" Chie asked.

"We already know that there are likely multiple victims" Mitsuru continued. "Plus, I really need to get to Port Island to rendezvous with Akihiko, Iori and Aigis. I'm also concerned about Amada, who we're having difficulty reaching." She looked over the table directly at Yu, meeting his steely grey eyes. "I'm trusting you, Narukami. I've seen your strength and leadership first hand. I know you'll get the job done".

"Aww, can't we all stay together?" Labrys asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, it seems this won't be like our previous operations. In our battles four years ago during the Dark Hour, we only faced a powerful Shadow about once every month, on a full moon. We had plenty of time to rest, recuperate and train between major battles. I doubt the enemy will give us that luxury this time. Even worse, they can potentially hit us on multiple fronts at the same time. Akihiko and Aigis fought enemy Persona users while we helped save Hanamura from a major Shadow".

"We always had time to recover between our battles in the TV world as well. It's going to be rough this time, isn't it?" Yukiko said in a resigned tone.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but where's Rise-chan? Fuuka addressed the group. She'd felt a connection with the younger girl, perhaps because they both used scanning-type Personas, and had been disappointed to see Rise was missing.

"She's apparently been doing a major concert oversees" Yu answered. "It sounds like she's been having an even harder time getting away from her work than I have, but she should be here soon. Her flight arrives tomorrow morning".

"Oh that's good. It's a shame we'll miss each other, but at least you won't be fighting blind".

"Actually, about that" Aria said shyly, addressing the whole group. "I know Mitsuru-san wants me to accompany her team, but I was wondering if I could stay and help Yu-san's team. I don't have much experience, and I don't know how much help I'll be to you all, but after Teddie-san and Kanji-san rescued me, I want to pay you back in any way I can".

"Are you certain that's wise" Mitsuru arched an eyebrow at Aria. "From what you've said, you're a new Persona user with very little experience. Also, you might offer valuable insight on Persona users from outside Japan. Akihiko told me he and Aigis fought at least one foreign Persona user. I don't know if I can let you go".

"Please, Mitsuru-san, let her stay with us" Yu said firmly. "We'll look after her, and if we find anything out, from Aria-san or otherwise, we'll let you know".

"I also think it's a splendid idea" Naoto said to everyone's surprise. "Especially as I will be unable to go with you".

"What? Why not?" Kanji half-yelled.

"I'm afraid I must continue my investigation. Not only do I have formal obligations to Public Safety, who have now commissioned me to officially look into this matter, but I must pursue the truth of this case as soon as possible. Until we resolve this matter, there will continue to be more and more victims. Solving the case must take the highest priority, but at the very least, Aria may be able to offer you some support in my stead".

"What? You sayin' some case is more important than savin' people?" Kanji asked her, dumbfounded.

"I'm afraid in this case, Kanji-kun, yes, it is. We must find the root cause of this as soon as possible and stop it, or else the victims will simply continue to multiply".

"If this Hephaestus Corporation is to blame" Chie said, leaping energetically to her feet, "why don't we just go on over to their headquarters and kick their asses? Hwaa taaa!" Chie performed a high kung-fu kick to emphasise her words. Unfortunately, her foot caught the edge of her plate, which had been hanging off the edge of the table, sending it flying through the air until it made direct contact with Yosuke's face. "Ooops, sorry Yosuke…ah ha ha ha" she laughed nervously.

"Chie! God damn it, these were clean on! I hope you're gonna pay my dry cleaning bill!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I?" Chie retorted, planting her hands on her hips. Yukiko burst out laughing again, apparently unable to restrain her amusement over Yosuke's unfortunate condition.

Mitsuru spoke calmly, ignoring the argument going on a few feet away from her. "The Hephaestus Corporation is an American company, but they must logically have a base of operations somewhere here in Japan. However, without proof of their wrongdoing, and without knowing the location of their base, a direct invasion is impossible".

"In addition" Naoto added, "we still cannot be sure to what extent the staff of Hephaestus are involved, or how deep this goes. It is possible that another malevolent divinity, such as Izanami, is involved here. The people at Hephaestus may be innocent, unwitting pawns. That is why I must undertake a full investigation before we jump to any conclusions."

"Well then, at least take me with you" Kanji said forcefully. "From what Mitsuru-san was sayin' earlier, these are some pretty badass bad guys we're talkin' about here. You're gonna need someone to back you up".

"I appreciate the offer, Kanji-kun, but I'm afraid you would only get in my way during the investigation. Please don't take offense, but you wouldn't be able to help me look for clues, and having an extra person might draw unwanted attention".

"What, you're sayin' I'm not smart enough so I ain't no use? C'mon Naoto, you need someone to watch your back! I mean, Sanada-san and Aigis-san got ambushed by three of em' and barely stood their ground, and you know how strong they are".

"I am accustomed to conducting investigations on my own and keeping a low profile, thank you" Naoto replied coolly. "Your offer is appreciated, but your assistance will not be required".

"Damn it!" Kanji banged the table in frustration. "You'd better be okay, you hear me?"

"Hey, Yukari-san, are you okay?" Labrys asked suddenly. Yukari couldn't take it anymore. She leaned over the table, clutching her head in both hands. Mitsuru was at her side immediately, asking what was wrong, but her friend's voice was already sounding like it was coming down a long tunnel. Ever since Fuuka had asked about Rise, the pain in her head had nearly doubled in intensity, and now, it seemed like the pain was about to burst out of her. Yukari's vision faded, and suddenly she was somewhere else, a disembodied consciousness watching a scene, unable to interact with it.

She saw Ken, standing alone in a Port Island suburb she didn't recognise. There was a shadowy silhouette standing next to him. Though she couldn't make out the figure's features, she was sure it was female. She saw Ken's face, looking happy and carefree even as his skin turned pale and he began to waste away. The shadowy figure was killing him, sucking away his life, but Ken was oblivious, revelling in the figure's presence even as his hair and teeth fell out. Yukari could only watch in horror as he collapsed to the floor, a desiccated husk.

The vision faded, to be replaced by another scene. It was a young girl, around ten years old. Yukari recognised her as Yu's young cousin, Nanako. She was walking between two figures, a man and a woman. Like Ken had been, she looked happy and content, her hands entwined with the hands of the figures on either side of her. As Yukari looked on, Nanako's arms began to disappear into the arms of the two figures. The figures moved together, sandwiching Nanako between them, absorbing more and more her until she disappeared completely. An unseen audience watched the horrific scene alongside Yukari, laughing cruelly.

_This is fate. It is inexorable, inevitable, unturnable!_

"Screw that!" Yukari blurted out. Everyone was looking at her now. She took a deep breath, and explained everything she had just seen in her vision.

"Oh no! Nanako-chan!" Chie exclaimed in horror.

"Dammit! Yukari-san, you said you had one of those visions when I was in danger, right? So does that mean if we don't do something, Nanako's gonna die?"

"I don't know what this means" Yukari said shakily. "I think these visions might be what is intended to happen if nothing is done about it. I keep getting this voice, telling me that it's their 'fate".

"Well, we're not letting it happen" Yu said in a voice as hard as steel, his fist clenched. "So long as we're together, we're invincible. I don't know who's doing this, but we won't let them hurt Nanako!"

"You said it Sensei!" Teddie cheered.

"It's a good thing we've got Yukari-san's visions to rely on, though" Yukiko said. "Who knows what would've happened to Yosuke-kun if it wasn't for that?"

"Guys, don't forget Ken-kun's in trouble too!" she reminded them.

"It's an absolute nightmare!" Mitsuru almost snarled. "Our worst fears are being confirmed. If these visions are to be believed, there's no doubt the enemy is making multiple simultaneous attacks on us".

"Never mind that, we have to get back to Port Island to rescue Ken-kun!" Yukari said anxiously. "Narukami-kun, we can leave Nanako-chan up to you, right?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it" he assured her. "Even if we're apart, all of us are connected".

"We'll get the job done here no matter what, so don't you guys go down either" Chie chimed in.

"Let us know if you get any more visions" Yosuke said with a wink. "We'll be counting on you, Yukari-san".

The others echoed similar sentiments, and a voice rang out in Yukari's head.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_Thou hast established a new bond. It shall aid thee in severing the chains of fate. Through the power of the Defiers of Destiny bond, thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana._

Yukari felt a kind of warmth and strength flowing through her. She thought back to what Igor had said, about finding new bonds, and how it would give her strength. _Was this what it was like for Minato, too? _she wondered, though she had no time to sort through her feelings about that right now. What mattered wasrescuing Ken.

"I think you should pay another visit to that dressmakers when we visit Port Island, Yukari, and I think we should come with you".

"Yeah, I started having these crazy visions after I shook hands with one of the shopkeepers there. At the very least we oughtta try and shake 'em down for some answers".

Yu's head whipped around, and the other Inaba Persona users exchanged worried glances.

"You started having the visions right after you shook someone's hand?" he asked, his voice even more deadly serious than usual.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think things just got even more serious" Yu replied gravely.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked.

"When I first came to Inaba at the start of the Adachi case two years, I shook hands with a gas-station attendant. I know it sounds hard to believe but it turned out that gas-station attendant was actually the Goddess Izanami, the mastermind behind the Midnight Channel. It was she who gave me the power to enter the TV world through that handshake".

"What? No way!" Yukari exclaimed.

"We will have to be especially careful in any future dealings we have with those dressmakers" Mitsuru said gravely.

"It sounds like we are going to have to split up in order to head into dangerous situations" Aria said sadly. "I was just getting to know all of you, and already some of you have to leave".

"Don't worry, Aria-chan. We'll be fine" Fuuka reassured her in a kind voice.

"I know this sounds like a strange request" Aria said shyly, "but may I take a recording of your voices on my cell-phone?"

"What, you mean like a voice-mail or something?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes. I want all of you to send me a voice-mail".

"Uh…sure, I guess we could do that" Chie replied uncertainly. "But why?"

"When I was a young girl, I had to travel around a lot because of my father's business" Aria began to explain. "Even after leaving England and coming to Japan, we still travelled around a lot before finally settling down in Kyoto. Each time we left, I had to leave all of my friends behind. I got into a habit of saving their voice-mail messages, so that if I was ever lonely, I could play them back, and feel as if they were near me".

"I can kind of understand" Fuuka said. "When Natsuki-chan moved away, it was really hard for me. But I was okay because I could still hear her voice over the phone".

"Well, I guess it can't hurt" Chie replied, "but what should we all say?"

"Whatever you want to, Chie-san. Maybe a 'wish you were here, Aria' or something like that might be nice" Aria giggled, but there was a hint of sadness and regret in her face as well.

"All right then" Mitsuru said. "Since I'm splitting the group up, I guess I'll volunteer to go first".

Yukari felt a little silly as they all supplied their own sentimental message. They decided to make it so the entire group received the message, not just Aria. Fuuka had suggested it as a good way of reminding them that their friends were always with them.

By the time they were finished, it was time for them to go. Mitsuru and Yu bowed to each other, a sign of respect. Yukari's head felt much better now that her vision was out of the way. Fighting back her anxiety over Ken, Yukari followed Mitsuru and the others out of the Junes food court to make preparations for their journey back to Port Island.

A lone figure listened in from a nearby table. He always knew he would be drawn back to Inaba eventually. While it looked like just another boring, shitty little town on the surface, he knew how interesting it truly was.

Disguised as he was, they had no clue as to his identity, or even his presence. He had caught most of what that girl had been saying about her visions, and while he didn't completely buy it, the others gathered around her seemed to take it seriously enough.

As for Second World, he'd already been doing a little digging into that on his own. One thing was for sure, these soft-hearted idealists wouldn't be able to what was necessary, for all their talk about 'bonds' and 'friendship'.

The figure finished his drink and set off, his mind already filled with anticipation. At last, things were starting to get exciting again.

In the control chamber of the Neo-Deva system, Alistair Fox regarded his loathsome master warily.

"Was it really wise for us to send Razor out so soon?" he dared question.

"You dare to question my orders?" Erebus asked in a voice dripping with malevolence.

"If the enemy were to come now…"

"Even if that were to happen, you still have Doctor Nicholai and his inventions with you, and you have the Furies for protection as well" Erebus cut him off impatiently. "Besides, they will not come, not until they know their precious comrades are safe. Speaking of which, we've just received some extremely good information". Erebus licked his lips, the expression grotesque and inhuman somehow, the act of a hungry predator in human skin. "Amada has been successfully forced into the Neo-Deva system through Second World. We are already absorbing a large quantity of Alaya Energy from him. Now all that remains is to trick those other fools into entering Second World to rescue him, and we can absorb their Alaya Energy, too".

"Master, will you be making use of the Deceiver's talents, then?" Alistair asked.

"Of course. And not just the Deceiver. I have the _perfect _missions lined up for all of my Tenebrae. I'm sure Razor, in particular, will _adore_ her assignment". Erebus broke off into dry, malevolent laughter. Cold sweat ran down Alistair's back.

_This is all for Ophelia and Elaine. Just a little longer now. _He couldn't get the sickening combination of gnawing guilt and frozen dread out of the pit of his stomach.


	9. Chapter 8: Misdirection

Chapter 8: Misdirection

Junpei stared out over the baseball pitch with mixed emotions. On one hand, he always enjoyed seeing the smiles on the faces of the young men as he played. It filled him with a sense of pride to instil in them the value of teamwork and trusting one another, a lesson he knew only too well.

"Hey coach, see you tomorrow!" one of the boys called, waving at Junpei with one hand, his bat awkwardly tucked under his other arm, his free hand holding his spare clothes and other gear. Practice was over for the day, and the kids were about to go home. The kids he was currently coaching were different from the ones he'd taught last year; different names, different faces, different hobbies and dreams. Junpei had built up a rapport with the last group of kids he'd managed, but as he stood there, staring across the pitch in the late afternoon sun, he realised that having to start afresh wasn't the problem.

The problem, as always, was himself. The kids from last year had all moved on, progressed to the next stage of their lives, but Junpei felt like he was still stuck in the same place. He was no closer to his dreams than he had been last year. Things had been as boring as hell for him over the past twelve months: no Shadow Operative missions, and his old friends in SEES didn't seem to have much time for him these days. Or was it the other way around? Didn't matter. Mitsuru was busy running her empire, Akihiko was in full swing training to be a police officer and building connections, Yuka-tan had her modelling, acting and studies. Hell, even Ken was doing well for himself and had become popular at his school, if rumour was to be believed.

Junpei shook himself to snap out of his shameful slump. Chidori didn't give her life for him so he could mope around feeling sorry for himself. Maybe it was time he gave up trying to break into the realms of professional baseball and dedicated himself fully to a regular career. It would be tough for him; academia had never been his strong suit, but moving forward was always better than languishing. As he was thinking these things, he carefully put away his baseball bat and gloves in his holdall and hoisted it over his shoulder. He walked off the pitch, through the slightly dirty locker rooms and was just making his way off the sports grounds and onto the sidewalk when he heard a familiar bark. He turned just in time to see Koromaru bounding up to him.

"Oh, hey, Koro, what are you doing here on your own- whoa!" As Koromaru drew closer, Junpei could see that he was injured and limping. Junpei knelt down beside Koromaru and gently lifted him up, taking care not to touch his injured leg.

"Who did this to you, Koro? I swear I'll hit him so hard I'll knock him into next week!"

Koromaru whined and shook his head. Junpei got the impression Koromaru was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't understand what it was.

"Damn, I wish Ai-chan were here. Never mind, now's not the time for that. We gotta get you to a vet!"

Fortunately, Junpei happened to know where a good vet lived. They had taken Koromaru to see her a few times during their missions as members of SEES, and Ken still took Koromaru for the occasional check-up even now. Dumping his stuff unceremoniously into the boot of his car, Junpei carefully carried Koromaru to the front passenger seat, strapping him in as best he could without aggravating his injury.

"Damn, this isn't ideal at all" Junpei complained to himself. "I'll just have to take it slowly and carefully". The vet's clinic was quite close to the hospital, making it relatively easy for Junpei to get to. He was very familiar with that area, after all.

After driving to the vet, Junpei unbuckled Koromaru and carried him inside to the waiting area. Rows of people sat anxiously with their pets alongside them, waiting to be seen to. Junpei cursed. He didn't have time to wait- it had occurred to him while they were driving what was troubling him about Koromaru showing up alone like that- Ken would never have allowed someone to hurt Koromaru, which meant something might have happened to Ken, too. He had to get Koromaru taken care of first before he could worry about that, though.

He caught the eye of the young lady working on the reception desk and walked towards her. He could feel people shooting him disapproving glances and thought he heard someone grumbling about rude youths trying to jump ahead of their turn, but Junpei ignored them.

"Um, excuse me, but is Doctor Ishihara in? It's an emergency" Junpei told her. She arched her eyebrows at the urgency in Junpei's voice and glanced at Koromaru.

"Doctor Ishihara is currently with another patient, sir. Forgive me for saying so, but I don't think your case is an emergency- you'll have to wait your turn. I know it's tough- I've been there myself- but you'll have to hang in there". She gave him a sympathetic smile. She was really quite pretty, Junpei thought, feeling a pang of guilt even as he thought it. No time for that now.

"Please, just tell Doctor Ishihara that it's one of _those_ emergencies. A Code Black emergency. She'll know what I mean".

The receptionist looked suspiciously at Junpei for a moment, but the sincerity in his eyes and voice must have convinced her, for she said "wait here" and turned and walked through a door behind the reception desk.

A few minutes later, a tall, dignified woman with spectacles, wearing a pristine white doctor's gown came out, followed by the young woman Junpei had just spoken to. Doctor Ishihara regarded Junpei over the rim of her glasses, then took in Koromaru, who was lying huddled up in Junpei's arms.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting this, given what's been going on lately" she said brusquely. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Koromaru. I'll have to do a proper examination of him, but I'm pleased to say at least he doesn't look too badly hurt at first glance- this time". She shot Junpei a sharp glance. Koromaru whined piteously as Junpei handed him over to the nurses. Koro knew and trusted Ishihara-san, but Junpei guessed that after whatever had happened, he wanted to stay close to friends.

"Ryoko, please inform my next scheduled patient that there will be a slight delay unless the case in an emergency, and convey my sincerest apologies." She turned back towards Junpei. "I'll have Koromaru as right as rain in no time, so you should go take care of whatever it is you need to do. He'll be safe with me".

"Thanks Doc, I owe you one" Junpei said in relief. Reaching into his pocket, he took a glance at his cell-phone. There were two missed calls from Akihiko, and that was just in the short fifteen minute drive over here from the baseball grounds. He walked outside so as not to disturb the other patients or interfere with medical equipment. When he was convinced he was far enough away from the building, and was sure no one was listening, he pulled his phone back out and called Akihiko's number.

"Hello, Akihiko-senpai? It's Junpei here. I…"

"Where have you been?" Akihiko's irritated voice came from the other end of the phone. "I've been trying to reach you all day!"

"Sorry Senpai. I had baseball coaching this afternoon, so I had my cell off, then Koromaru showed up hurt and I had to drive to Ishihara-san's place".

"Wait- Koromaru's with you?" Akihiko asked, relief evident in his voice.

"Yeah. He limped right up to the baseball grounds. Guess he knows where I usually hang out, eh? Hey, Senpai, what's wrong? You sound really shook up".

"Public Safety's been attacked by unknown Persona users. Aigis and I got in a fight with them, and though it pains me to say it, we barely made it back alive". Akihiko's voice sounded bitter, the way it did when he was frustrated with himself and his own powerlessness. A cold feeling washed over Junpei as he heard Akihiko's words. Enemy Persona users. It couldn't be…but no. Akihiko had said 'unknown' Persona users. It couldn't be Strega. Besides, that was impossible anyway. Still, this was really bad news.

"Are you and Ai-chan okay, Akihiko-Senpai?" Junpei asked, almost dreading the answer.

"We're fine. We took a few bruises, but we're fighting fit- thanks to her. Anyway, how's Koromaru?"

Junpei blinked. Her? What did that mean? "Ishihara-san's checking him other right now, Senpai" Junpei replied. "She hasn't done a full examination yet, but she didn't think he was hurt bad. That time when we first found him at the shrine was a lot worse, I think. Don't worry, I won't leave until I know he's gonna be alright".

"Alright, but I need you to meet up with me and Aigis at the safe house as soon as you can. Stay away from our old dorm and anywhere else where the enemy might think to look for us. I'll be in touch".

Akihiko abruptly hung up, leaving Junpei feeling confused and alarmed. He walked back inside the vet's and took a seat in the waiting area, his mind whirling with thoughts. The safe house was a property on the edge of town that Mitsuru had bought in case of emergencies. It was listed under a false name in public records, and the fact it belonged to Mitsuru was a secret. As such, it had no official connection to SEES, the Shadow Operatives, or to Kirijo. Mitsuru had made them memorise the address after the incident in Inaba last year. At the time, they'd all thought she was just being typically over-prepared and cautious, but now…

His train of thought was cut off as he saw Doctor Ishihara approach out of the corner of his eye.

"I've finished Koromaru's examination" she told him. "He has a sprained ankle and two fractured ribs, along with some bruising. It isn't serious, but he should really rest and recover properly".

"Thank God it's nothing serious" Junpei replied seriously.

"I know what you guys do is dangerous" Ishihara continued, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "Koromaru heals faster than any animal I've ever worked with. He truly is remarkable. If he absolutely must fight, then with the aid of your 'special abilities' he should be able to. However" she said sternly, "it would be better if he didn't go into battle, especially at his age. I'll keep him overnight for treatment and observation. He should be good to go home tomorrow, but keep what I've said in mind".

Junpei thanked her and left the clinic. He felt bad leaving Koromaru, but knew he would be in better hands here than he would be with him. What he was really worried about was Ken. Worry gnawed at Junpei's stomach, causing him to break out into a cold sweat. He really wanted to drive over to the old dorm to see what was happening, but Akihiko had warned him against that course of action. All Junpei could do was go to the safe house and hope Akihiko and Aigis could fill him in on the details.

The safe house was nearly an hour's drive from the city centre. It was a squat, ugly looking building that stood out against the new, modern architecture that made up most of Port Island. It had a dirty brick façade with small square windows and a single, thick wooden door set in the middle of the ground floor. Heavy storm shutters had been fitted around the windows, and there were also thick curtains and blinds behind each pane.

If he remembered correctly, the building had once been the auxiliary offices of some company that had went bust. Mitsuru had purchased it in secret and renovated the inside to serve as an emergency base-of-operations and living quarters should they ever need a quiet place to hide out in their own city. She had chosen it because it was out of the way, defensible and she could obtain it quietly, rather than for its looks.

Junpei parked his car outside and walked up to the ancient oak door. It was actually solid and of good make, even if the paint was scratched and peeling in places. He pushed the doorbell and then waited, his face pressed up against the little peephole located just above the letterbox. The entire thing had the feel of something from a movie, or perhaps one of those detective mangas he had taken to reading of late.

After a few moments the door swung open and Akihiko stood there, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He looked anxious, but otherwise unharmed. He beckoned Junpei inside, closing the door and bolting it behind him as soon as Junpei was over the threshold.

Inside, the place was a lot nicer than it had looked on the outside. Junpei took off his shoes in the porch- the place didn't have a proper Genkan- and walked into the hallway. The carpet was rich and thick beneath his feet, and there was a well-appointed living room just through the door on the right of the passage, with a lavish marble fireplace, two luxurious sofas, a couple of armchairs and a row of shelves lined with boring-looking books. A large, flat-screen TV sat on a table in one corner of the room, near the small window. The only thing ruining the effect was the lack of natural light coming into the room, making it look dingier than it should be. Overall, the interior design had a very Western feel to it, but at least Mitsuru had made some effort to make it reasonably comfortable.

Walking into the living room, Junpei saw Aigis, her gleaming white figure and mechanical joints exposed to the world. There was no point in a disguise among themselves, after all. She smiled as she saw Junpei, but that smile quickly returned to the worried frown she'd been wearing as he first came in.

"Yo, Ai-chan. What's up? Akihiko-senpai asked me to come here, but I still don't know what's going on".

"Junpei-san. I'm so relieved to see you unhurt" Aigis said warmly. For a moment Junpei thought she was going to run over and give him a hug, but she restrained herself. Junpei tried to stop himself feeling too disappointed.

His brief jovial mood quickly evaporated as Aigis recounted her and Akihiko's run in with the Tenebrae and the extent of their attack on Public Safety.

"Damn, those bastards!" Junpei said angrily, pounding smacking the nearby wall with his fist and disturbing an old oil painting that was hanging there. "They're as bad as Strega!"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that" Akihiko said, striding into the room, his expression grim. He took one of the armchairs opposite the sofa where Junpei had plonked himself while listening to Aigis' story. "I just got off the phone with Kurosawa-san. There's been an attack on our old dorm, where Ken lives. The police are there now, swarming all over the place, but there's no sign of Ken. There were a few signs of struggle, but no blood or bodies have been found".

"Wait, bodies!?" Junpei shouted, standing up as he did so. "Whaddya mean, bodies? What's happened to Ken?"

"Calm down Junpei" Akihiko replied sternly. "We've talked it over, and we're pretty sure Ken's still alive. Details are sketchy, but by the look of things, if they wanted to kill him, he'd already be dead. The bastards knew exactly where he lived, where he went to school, everything. They were waiting to ambush him the moment he got back from soccer practice. We're guessing he's been captured by the enemy for some reason".

"What? Well then we gotta go get him back, right away!" Junpei said forcefully. "Let me grab my weapons and gear, and we'll go and kick their asses!"

"Your weapons, armour and evoker are already here, Junpei-san" Aigis said calmly. "However, Mitsuru-san has given us orders not to take any action until she returns here with Yukari-san, Fuuka-san and my sister".

"You've gotta be kidding. Ken might not have that long! Besides, where the hell is she at a time like this anyway? Isn't she supposed to be our leader?"

"She had to go and deal with a Shadow related incident in Inaba. You know, that place where the world almost ended last year". Akihiko's voice had an edge to it which Junpei didn't miss. "We think the enemy deliberately planned the attack on Public Safety to coincide with her being away".

"The enemy appears to have some deep knowledge of us" Aigis said in a grim tone. "In addition, they are very well financed and organised. The raid on Public Safety included professional mercenaries or ex-military personnel with heavy automatic weapons. To make matters worse, we believe they had at least some knowledge of the Dark Hour, and of their masters' true nature as Persona users".

"Damn, that's crazy!" Junpei replied. "I mean Strega didn't have any of the kind of backing it sounds like these guys have, and look at the hell they gave us".

"Yeah. To top that, we don't even know if the three we saw were their only Persona users" Akihiko sighed. "I thought that the ability to wield a Persona was incredibly rare. For a long time me, Mitsuru and Shinji were the only ones, and even you guys didn't awaken to your powers until he came here. Now, we've got at least three more enemy Persona users to deal with, and one of them isn't even Japanese".

"Yeah, about that" Junpei began cautiously. "I was kinda curious about those three you mentioned. Didn't you say one of them was a robot, like Ai-chan?"

Aigis gave a short, sharp sigh and looked down sadly at her feet. Junpei immediately regretted being so insensitive, but the damage was done now, so he pushed on.

"Do you think they've got some connection to Ergo Research? I mean, we just found Labrys only last year, and that Minazuki wacko was raised by Ikutsuki, right?"

To Junpei's surprise, it was Aigis who answered. "We have already considered that possibility, but can find no connection between Ergo Research and this new enemy. Shirogane-san is investigating them now, but even she has made little progress so far".

"Unfortunately, Public Safety and the government also thinks this has something to do with Ergo Research, if not the current Kirijo management" Akihiko said in frustration. "All our movements are being watched, and we can't act freely. It's one of the reasons we're hiding out here instead of back at the Shadow Operatives HQ. They've probably already raided that by now. Again".

"You're not seriously telling me they suspect _us _of being the bad guys, are you?" Junpei exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"Well, it's not interesting if they don't provide a challenge" Akihiko said with a fearless grin that pretty much told Junpei all he needed to know.

"Great, just great. This day just keeps on getting better and better". Junpei closed his eyes. He had been in a fairly mediocre mood at the start of the afternoon, but now he was feeling really bummed out. Sure, he'd been in a slump, and had been wondering where his life was going, but he certainly hadn't wanted anything like _this_ to happen!

"By the way, Akihiko-senpai. How did the police find out about the Dorm so fast? I mean, if Ken's gone missing, he couldn't have reported it, right?"

"Apparently some girl called Shizuka Yamada called it in. She's a girl in Ken's class who claims to have been with him at the time he was kidnapped".

"Woohoo, way to go Ken! Got yourself a girlfriend on the sly did you? Well, now we're definitely gonna have to rescue you! Can't let you miss out on the sweet romance of youth!"

Junpei's attempt to lighten the mood fell rather flat. All three of them simply felt too tense.

"Damn it, what is Mitsuru thinking?" Akihiko grumbled quietly. "We should be going after Ken right now, not sitting around wasting time like this!"

"We should go and see Shizuka-san tomorrow" Aigis suggested. "She may possess valuable information about what has happened to Ken-san. In addition, this way we would not be simply sitting around while we await Mitsuru-san's return".

"Yeah, good thinking Ai-chan!"

"By the way, Junpei-san, I know that I have asked this before, but how is Koromaru-san's condition? I am very worried about him"

"Relax, Ai-chan, the Doc said he'd be just fine. Though he said we shouldn't push him into battle unless we absolutely can't avoid it. Even with our Persona's healing powers, it's tough on a dog his age".

"I comprehend" Aigis replied, nodding firmly.

With their initial catch up over with, and feeling rather dirty and tired from his long day, Junpei went up to his room and took a shower, changing into a spare pair of clothes that had been conveniently provided for him. Junpei decided he didn't want to know how Mitsuru knew all of his sizes. His room was far larger than the one he had at home and rather lavish despite the dull exterior of the building, but Junpei couldn't get excited, not under the current set of circumstances. He went back downstairs to find that Aigis was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Junpei was surprised to find that despite being unable to eat human food herself, their mechanical maiden was actually rather good at cooking.

"Fuuka-san suggested that it might be something my sister and I could do together" Aigis said shyly when he asked her about it. "She says it could be a way for us to bond while doing something creative. I am quite adept at slicing up ingredients correctly and following the recipe, but I always require a human to taste test it for me".

She gestured at the rows of ingredients laid neatly on the bench in front of her, all perfectly prepared and ordered according to when they were to be added to the dish.

"Man, that smell's good!" Junpei commented, his stomach rumbling. "I'm looking forward to dinner tonight. Especially since any food is always three times as good when a pretty girl makes it for you".

He walked into the sitting room and slouched in front of the TV. He doubted there would be anything on that could distract him from his worries about Ken, but he took the remote and flipped the TV on anyway.

What greeted him was the news. _Mysterious cult continues to spread across America,_ the headline said. A male reporter was standing in front of a huge crowd of raucous, jeering people, all gathered around a large, black stage painted with a strange emblem resembling a multi-headed dragon emerging from a hole in the sky.

"We're here at the outskirts of Los Angeles, where the number of supporters of the mysterious 'Darkstorm Syndicate' continue to rise" the reporter was apparently saying. He was speaking English, but Japanese subtitles came up on the bottom of the screen, allowing Junpei to understand what was being said.

"The cult is centred around an enigmatic figure referred to as 'Master Erebus', a nihilistic prophet who many cult members believe possesses magical powers. Erebus is allegedly about to give an address to the followers gathered here, and has agreed to allow his speech to be publicly broadcast".

A chill went down Junpei's spine. "Er, guys" he called. "I think you should see this". Aigis left her cooking in the oven and went to fetch Akihiko, who was working off some nervous energy by training in the other room. The three of them gathered around the TV set as a tall, pale man dressed in a sumptuous black robe decorated in thread-of-gold and emblazoned with the same emblem that was on the front of the stage walked out from behind a crimson curtain and stood in front of the crowd. They cheered when they saw him, and he spread his arms wide in a supplicating gesture.

His hair was black and his eyes a burning red.

"I am Erebus" he began. His voice was powerful, and easily spread out across the vast crowd, though he used no microphone. "I have come before you as a prophet. For countless aeons, mankind has been shackled by the will of false gods. The rulers of society preach a message of justice and equality, all the while keeping people enslaved. The bulk of this world's wealth and prestige lie in the hands of a tiny minority. Politicians, bankers, the heads of large corporations, religious leaders; all these constantly enrich themselves further on the sweat and toil of this world's people.

We are taught to accept this as the natural order, but is that really the truth? Are the wealthiest and most powerful among us the strongest? Are they the fastest? Are they the most intelligent? No, they are not. They maintain their power through lies and manipulation, filling the media with misdirection and false promises while ensuring all the wealth and power remains with them and their own families.

Freedom and democracy are mere illusions, an opiate for the masses, as are the ancient false religions propagated by the followers of Zeus and his Abrahamic substitutes. Can a man of humble origins rise to become President of the United States? I tell you he cannot, no matter what his talents. The people of this country are given a choice between two parties, Republicans and Democrats, both of whom are comprised mostly of wealthy elites whose families have held power for generations. In other countries a similar system exists. Where is the true representation of freedom? Certainly not among the systems of government in place today.

Yet I represent the one who will bring true freedom to this world. The saviour who will free us all from our shackles. When the Tyrant Zeus overcame him and imposed his false order on our world, mankind became trapped within a cage of lies and hypocrisy. Now, by the might of he who is born from Tartarus, the universal abyss, and Gaea, the very Earth on which we dwell, the false cage of civilisation will be torn asunder, and the world will return to the way it was supposed to be; a world of absolute, beautiful freedom, where the only boundaries are what a man may accomplish with the strength of his arm and the sharpness of his wit.

Equality is a delusion; man is not created equal, as any fool can see. Yet the strong, who embrace our saviour's coming will be given blessings beyond measure; they shall ascend to their rightful place in this world and beyond! So I ask ye mighty, look not upon the coming storm with fear and dread in your hearts, but rejoice in the coming of the Everstorm! Rejoice in the resurrection of our God, the almighty Typhon!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and jubilant shouts of 'Typhon', 'Erebus' and 'Darkstorm'. The cacophony almost drowned out the reporter trying desperately to speak over the din.

"Fears are growing that this new cult is becoming a destructive and anti-social force across the United States, and there are even concerns that it is spreading to other countries in North America and even overseas. Meanwhile, billionaire Alistair Fox continues to deny allegations that he has covertly supported the Darkstorm Syndicate, funding their activities and providing financial incentives to new members…"

The TV went off with a soft click. Akihiko held the remote in his right hand.

"We've heard enough" was all he said.

"The enemy Persona users we encountered the other night called themselves 'Tenebrous of Darkstorm" Aigis said grimly. "There can now be no doubt that they are connected to this cult, and to the Hephaestus Corporation as well".

"Damn, this is even worse than Strega!" Junpei growled. "They're spreading their bullshit all over the planet!"

"First things first" Akihiko said firmly. "We need to focus on Ken. We don't even know where their base is, for the moment".

They ate the dinner that Aigis had prepared for them- it was slightly burnt, due to the interruption halfway through- and then decided to retire for the evening. Despite his tiredness, Junpei found he had trouble sleeping. He kept worrying about Ken, and when he finally did manage to sleep, he had bizarre nightmares in which a giant Takaya rampaged through Port Island, summoning his Persona, Hypnos, and blasting through buildings by sending tornados at them.

The following day Junpei went to see Ishihara-san in order to pick up Koromaru while Akihiko and Aigis went to see if they could talk to Shizuka. He was pleased to see Koromaru looking completely healthy. One would hardly know he had been hurt. He thanked Doctor Ishihara and left the clinic, Koromaru in tow. He didn't need to worry about money; the cost would go on Mitsuru's tab, as it did in all such cases.

After driving back to the safe house and making Koromaru's breakfast, Junpei waited anxiously for Akihiko and Aigis to return. He had already made his excuses at work and at the baseball club. Mitsuru had a protocol in place that would compensate them for any lost wages in cases like this and sweeten the deal with whoever they worked for, but Junpei still felt bad about letting down the kids he was supposed to be coaching.

It was after midday when Akihiko and Aigis returned to the safe house. Koromaru barked happily and ran over to them, his tail wagging happily.

"Hey there, boy, good to see you back on your feet" Akihiko said with a grin.

"I am so happy to see that you are well, Koromaru-san" Aigis said with a relieved smile. "Koromaru-san says he is happy to be re-united with us as well. However, he is very concerned about Ken-san".

Akihiko's face clouded.

"Any luck with Ken's sweetie?" Junpei asked cautiously.

"It was tough, but we got through to her" Akihiko replied. "The cops didn't trust us- Kurosawa-san had to vouch for us before they'd even ask Shizuka if she'd let us talk to her."

"Shizuka-san was very frightened" Aigis picked up where Akihiko left off. "She did not want to go home because she feared for her own safety. We had to tell her that we were friends of Ken-san and that we used to live in the same dorm as him before she would see us".

"She said she'd been watching Ken at his soccer practice and decided to walk home with him. When they reached the dorm there were armed men waiting for Ken and Koromaru inside. Shizuka was nabbed by someone hiding in the bushes in that alley just to the left of the main doors when you walk out". Akihiko shook his head in disgust. "Ken and Koromaru managed to distract them long enough for Shizuka to escape."

"Way to go, Koromaru. You rock!" Junpei told the white Shiba, who barked happily in response.

"This is the part where it gets crazy" Akihiko continued. "According to Shizuka, right before she escaped they made Ken log into the old computer in the Dorm's lounge. She said there were three of them, and two of them were holding Ken while the last one had her. She said that it looked like something was coming out of the computer screen and sucking Ken in. Shizuka only got away because Ken grabbed the two guys holding him and pulled them in as well".

"Wait, people getting sucked into a computer? For real? That's like the plot of some dumb 80s movie!" Junpei protested.

"Is it any more ridiculous than people entering television screens- or a hidden hour between one day and the next?" Aigis asked softly. Junpei abruptly clamped up.

"From the look of things, they wanted Ken to log into that program" Akihiko mused. "But why? Are they waiting for him on the other side? I really just want to go in there, rescue Ken and beat the answers out of those bastards myself".

"Mitsuru-san told us to stay put" Aigis chided them, though she looked a little uncertain herself. Just then, as if on cue, Akihiko's cell-phone rang. He raised it to his ear. It was Mitsuru's voice on the other end.

"Akihiko, are Aigis, Iori and Koromaru there with you?"

"Yeah, we're all at the safe house, just like you ordered. Listen, Mitsuru. We think Ken has been sucked into a computer. I know you told us to stay put, but every second we delay puts Ken in more danger! I get that you're always the cautious one, but sometimes you just have to go for it, like we did when we jumped into the TV world in Inaba to rescue Labrys last year".

Akihiko had been expecting arguments, but after a long pause, Mitsuru said something completely unexpected.

"I agree. I'm sorry I can't be there to lead you myself, but the situation has changed and we can't afford to wait. Arm yourselves and log into the computer world to rescue Amada. We know that the Hephaestus Corporation's Second World game can draw people in, including Persona users. We had to rescue Hanamura that way as well. I'll come back you up as soon as I can".

"Alright, now that's what I've been waiting for. But how do we get into the world where Ken is? We can't go over to the Dorm, as the police are watching it and we're already being monitored".

"Don't worry. I don't think this works the same way as the TV world" Mitsuru replied confidently. "You should be able to reach Ken from any computer terminal. Just find the Second World url. I'm counting on you".

When Akihiko relayed Mitsuru's message, Junpei was jubilant. At last he could actually do something to help instead of just worrying and storing up nervous energy. Aigis seemed much more subdued, however.

"I do not understand" she said, her face a picture of uncertainty. "Mitsuru-san was very specific about our orders to wait for her to return before attempting a rescue. Why would she suddenly change her mind like this?"

"Who cares?" Junpei asked her. "She probably just found something else out, that's all".

"If anything, this means Ken's situation must be even more urgent" Akihiko said firmly. "We don't have time to waste talking about this. Let's get to the armoury and get geared up".

As they walked out of the room, preparing to go to the hidden basement armoury Mitsuru had installed, Koromaru made as if to follow them.

"Uh-uh, not you, Koro" Junpei said, shaking his head. "Ishihara-san said you needed to stay put and rest".

Koromaru growled and bared his teeth, taking Junpei aback.

"Koromaru-san says that if we are going, then he is accompanying us no matter what we say. He says that Ken-san is his precious friend as well" Aigis provided. Junpei sighed.

"I'm glad to have you with us, but don't overdo it, OK?"

Koromaru barked happily. A few minutes later they were standing in front of the computer in the study upstairs. This room was likely intended primarily for Fuuka's use, but she wasn't here right now. Junpei felt uncertain about going in without her to back them up, but if Mitsuru had given the all clear, there was nothing to do but man up and get the job done.

A picture of Ken appeared on the monitor for an instant, followed by the log in screen for Second World, the picture of Earth as seen from space that they had heard about from the guys in Inaba through Mitsuru. The username and password were already filled in. They exchanged glances, then Akihiko hit the enter key, and the world was enveloped in white.


	10. Chapter 9: Uncertainty

Chapter 9: Uncertainty

With the resources Mitsuru had available to her as the head of the Kirijo Group, the journey back to Port Island had not been either long nor arduous, but Yukari still felt on edge, a tension she knew she shared with the others. The four of them, Yukari herself, Mitsuru, Labrys and Fuuka were sitting in the back of one of the massive limousines used for Shadow Operative missions; Kikuno herself had arrived to personally pick them up from the airport.

Apparently, after Yukari had fallen unconscious upon their return from the alternate Inaba and had to be sent to the hospital, Mitsuru had sent Kikuno back with the helicopter, as none of her friends had been willing to leave until she woke up. Yukari was grateful for that, but felt kind of bad about inconveniencing her friends. In any case, Kikuno had been insistent on collecting them herself; with the recent suspicions of Public Safety against the Kirijo Group, she hadn't wanted to risk anyone else being there to meet Mitsuru.

"Do you think Shirogane-san arrived safely as well?" Fuuka asked, breaking the gloomy silence that had settled on them. Once they had elected to travel by regular aeroplane, Mitsuru had of course offered to pay for Naoto's ticket as well, but though the young detective could have flown first class at no cost to herself, she had declined, insisting on making her own way to Port Island separately. Yukari wasn't sure whether it was just stubborn independence, or whether Naoto was trying to distance herself from the Kirijo Group now that they were under suspicion, especially since Naoto was technically supposed to be spying on them for Public Safety.

"I'm certain Shirogane is fine" Mitsuru said abruptly. "She knows what she's doing. What concerns me now is Akihiko and the others. I still can't get in touch with him. His unresponsiveness was understandable before, but now that he knows the situation, how can he so unprofessional?" Mitsuru shook her red curls in frustration.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Yukari sympathised. "Stupei's not picking up either. I must have tried him at least three times since we got off the plane".

Fuuka giggled. "You know, I think you two need to remember than neither Junpei-kun nor Akihiko-senpai actually work for you, Mitsuru-senpai. At least, not in any official capacity".

"I suppose you're right" Mitsuru conceded. "It's just that he knows I rely on his support, especially at times like this. With Amada officially missing at this point, and given that the enemy has already managed to divide us, I was at least hoping we could consolidate the strength of the Shadow Operatives and reason out our next move".

Yukari laid a sympathetic hand on Mitsuru's shoulder. She knew Akihiko had been at Mitsuru's side, supporting her long before Yukari even knew Mitsuru, and his presence and strength were very valuable to her. He was one of the few people Mitsuru could really rely on, and he appeared to be avoiding contact. Yukari made a mental note to give Akihiko a piece of her mind next time she saw him.

"I'm worried about Aigis, too" Labrys said, sounding subdued. "I've been trying to reach her, but she won't answer. She's never ignored me like this before".

No one said anything. No one wanted to acknowledge the most obvious possible reason why their friends could no longer be contacted.

Eventually, they reached the safe house. According to Mitsuru, she had asked Akihiko and the others to lay low and wait for her here. Mitsuru opened the door. Kikuno drove off, as Mitsuru feared it would draw too much attention if the Shadow Operatives limousine was left parked in this area for any length of time.

"Well, at least it's nicer on the inside than it looked on the outside" Yukari commented.

"I'm sorry it's not ideal" Mitsuru said sincerely. "It pains me to see you all dragged back into this".

"Don't talk like that, Mitsuru-san. Me an' the others have always got your back" Labrys reassured her.

"Yeah, we're in this together" Yukari added. "I'm sorry, it's just been really weird over the past few days".

It didn't take long to establish that the safe house Mitsuru had prepared was empty.

"They _were_ here, though" Fuuka said, pointing out some dirty laundry belonging to Junpei.

"Eww, gross Stupei" Yukari exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, at least we know Junpei was in the house" Mitsuru chuckled.

They soon found other signs that the safe house had recently been occupied by their friends. They found Junpei's baseball coach gear and Akihiko's protein shakes, as well as Koromaru's food bowl. They also discovered that the door to the armoury had been opened, and several items were missing.

"You don't think they could have gone to look for Ken without waiting for us, do you?" Fuuka asked with wide eyes.

"Why would they do that? I specifically ordered them to stay put until we arrived and could join forces with them" Mitsuru said angrily, worry and frustration warring on her features.

"Well, you know Akihiko-senpai can be a little headstrong sometimes" Yukari said soothingly. "He probably just wanted to get a head start on us, that's all. Aigis, Junpei and Koro-chan probably just went with it".

"Headstrong or not, I never thought he would go against my express wishes like this" Mitsuru replied. "Besides, we don't have any idea where Amada could be. Surely Akihiko realises the futility of searching for him blind".

"Yeah, _we_ dunno where Ken-kun is" Labrys interjected in a grim tone, "but the bad guys probably do".

Everyone turned to face Labrys.

"You don't mean you think the enemy forced Akihiko-senpai and the others' hands by threatening Ken-kun in order to lure them out, do you?" Fuuka asked in a worried voice.

"I'm afraid Labrys is right" Mitsuru said glumly. "It's the only explanation that makes sense. The enemy took advantage of the fact that we were divided. This is my fault. I should never have taken half the team off to Inaba. I should have ensured we were all together before making any moves".

"That's not true, Mitsuru!" Yukari protested. "If we'd stayed put, Hanamura-kun would be dead now, and maybe some of our other friends in Inaba too. Besides, no one could have predicted all this crazy stuff would happen! C'mon, we just have to think. Hanamura-kun said they were sucked into the computer, right? Sort of like that TV world thing. Do you think maybe the same thing could have happened to Ken?"

"Of course! The computer!" Fuuka exclaimed. "There's one here, right Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Yes, I had one installed in case we needed to research information online" Mitsuru replied.

"I can probably check the records. If the url for Second World comes up, it's likely they logged into it from here".

"Is that safe Fuuka-san?" Labrys said dubiously. "The last thing we need is you getting' sucked in too".

"Don't worry Labrys, I'll be careful. I won't go to any of their actual sites, just check the search history. I should be fine".

"While you're doing that, I'll make some calls, see what I can find out from Kurosawa-san and local police authorities" Mitsuru said. "Though the higher ups in Public Safety are suspicious of us right now, we still hold some trust on the ground level, I believe".

Yukari sat on one of the sofas, facing a Labrys whose anxious and frustrated expression must be mirrored on her own features. A few minutes later, Fuuka returned from upstairs, and Mitsuru came back from the other room, her expression grave.

"There's no doubt Second World was accessed from this house's computer" Fuuka said. "Put together with the missing weapons from the armoury, and it seems almost certain Akihiko-senpai and the others have gone into the computer".

"That corresponds with what I've learned as well" Mitsuru began. "Apparently there was a break in at our old dormitory. Ken and a girl named Shizuka were held at gunpoint by unknown assailants, and they forced Ken to log into Second World, where he got sucked in, along with two of the three assailants".

"Oh no!" Fuuka exclaimed, her face pale. "That's terrible!"

"We know this because Shizuka, who was with Ken at the time, managed to escape and report it to the police. They found signs of the break in, but needless to say, they didn't believe her about Ken getting sucked into a computer". Mitsuru shook her head. "Apparently she refused to leave until they believed her and she got some satisfactory answers. Akihiko and Aigis managed to talk to her and learn what had happened to Ken. After our report on Hanamura's case, they would have taken her a great deal more seriously than the police, I don't doubt".

"So that pretty much settles it" Labrys said. "They've gone into the computer after Ken-kun".

"I still can't believe Akihiko would be so reckless as to ignore my direct instructions" Mitsuru said, brushing a stray lock of crimson hair aside in frustration as she spoke.

"Yeah- about that" Yukari broke in. "You don't think that maybe the bad guys are trying to manipulate Persona users into entering the computer world, do you?"

"An interesting theory, Yukari" Mitsuru said, fixing her gaze on Yukari. "What makes you think so?"

"Well, Akihiko-senpai and Aigis already fought them in the real world outside that Public Safety Building right? And they've got that box thingy that can create a micro Dark Hour anywhere and anytime they want now, don't they?"

She paused to check the others were following her. When Mitsuru nodded, she continued.

"So if all they wanted was to lure Akihiko-senpai and the others into a trap, why bother throwing Ken into the computer world? Why not just take him someplace in the real world, set up a mini Dark Hour and attack using their Personas? And if they're just trying to get rid of us, why capture Ken at all? Why not…" she swallowed before continuing, trying to repress the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Why not just kill him?"

"It's possible that they simply wish to avoid attention, and doing their dirty work inside the computer world is the easiest method" Mitsuru said thoughtfully. "However, I believe your theory holds some weight, Yukari. At the very least the enemy may have some advantage in the computer world that we don't know about. Since this is their creation, they have the home team advantage, after all".

"When we were fightin' that Hi-no-Kagutsuchi thing in the P1-Grand Prix last year, Sho wanted to carve off our Personas so he could awaken that thing" Labrys mused. "D'ya think maybe this is something similar? Like when a Persona user enters a computer world, they get strength sucked out of them or somethin'?"

"I think Labrys-chan might be right" Fuuka said slowly. "Remember when we were in that alternate Inaba? The place seemed to have a big effect on Hanamura-san, and to a lesser extent Satonaka-san and Amagi-san as well. Hanamura-san in particular seemed weak, and like he couldn't manifest his Persona properly somehow".

"As loathe as I am to admit it, you might very well be right" Mitsuru said, grimacing. "But if that's the case, this situation is even more of a nightmare than I first thought! We can't rescue our comrades unless we enter the computer world, but if we do, we could be playing right into the enemy's hands!"

There was a moment of gloomy silence as that thought sunk in. A palpable despair set in over them as each of the girls struggled with her own thoughts, desperately trying to think of a way around the issue. It was Yukari who broke the silence first, an idea coming to her like a sudden lightbulb going off inside her head.

"Wait, if any Persona user who enters the computer world is affected by it, how come we were okay? Only the guys from Inaba were affected by it, remember?"

"Well, it's certainly true that the other world we encountered seemed to have little to do with us" Mitsuru admitted. "And Hanamura was the one most badly affected".

"Do you think maybe it's because we went through that Palace of Fate place?" Yukari pressed. "I mean, think about it. We didn't reach that other world by going into the computer. We didn't play by their rules. That has to mean something, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Way to go, Yukari-chan!" Labrys congratulated her.

"But this is all just speculation" Mitsuru protested. "We don't know any of this for certain yet. Besides, one of us _was_ badly affected by all this. You were so exhausted you passed out, Yukari. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Yukari looked down at her feet, feeling guilty. She had forgotten about that in the heat of the moment, and besides, she was worried about the effect her newfound powers might be having on her.

"I'm sorry" Mitsuru told her in a sincere voice. "You're making a lot of sense, and I'm not helping. If only we had some concrete answers, I would know how to proceed". Mitsuru sighed. "I'm going to the Kirijo Group. I've got a lot to sort out. You three should rest until we've determined our course of action. I'll let you know as soon as I have something".

Yukari's mind whirled. She was sure she was right, but could she just be being manipulated, too? What of those supernatural dressmakers, the ones who had given Yukari her powers? Could they be trusted, or were they just using her? How could they rescue Akihiko and the others? Was it safe to use the Palace of Fate? She needed answers. Tomorrow, she was going back to that shop and she was going to get them.

**BREAK**

Upon her arrival in Port Island, Naoto wasted no time in contacting Hisagi-san. Having spoken to her friends in Inaba and gained a clearer picture of what was going on, she had no time to waste. She was to meet Hisagi at the local police station in Paulownia Mall, where he would provide her with a copy of the security footage taken during the attack on the Public Safety facility. As she was cooperating with local law enforcement on the case, she would be given the opportunity to review the footage and make her own deductions.

It occurred to her that it was somewhat unusual for Hisagi to come out here in person, and while she had her own theory as to why that was the case, it would be best to ask him directly. As she made her way through the mall, Naoto couldn't help noticing the tense, nervous atmosphere of the place. The two housewives standing by the central fountain were gossiping in hushed tones, shooting nervous glances around them as they spoke. She saw a young man run out of Arcade Panic, keeping his head down and refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he darted by. A couple walking out of Be Blue Ve walked in single file, the man walking protectively in front of his partner as they made their way through the crowd.

Unconsciously pulling the brim of her cap further down to shield her face and hoping to avoid attention, Naoto thought back to the few previous times she'd been here. Paulownia Mall was always lively, but it was never like this. She wondered if this aura of fear was the same as the one Mitsuru and the Shadow Operatives had experienced during the incidents four years ago.

At last she reached the police station. A young officer was standing behind the front desk. She pulled out her identification and showed it to him.

"Detective Naoto Shirogane, here to see Officer Hisagi. I am cooperating with the police as part of an ongoing investigation. Is Officer Hisagi here?"

The young man scrutinized Naoto's credentials very carefully, no doubt suspicious because of her age. That happened less often than it used to, but still far more often than not. Naoto didn't let it bother her like it used to; she was over that. At last, the young officer seemed satisfied.

"I'll let them know you're here, Detective Shirogane" he said, reaching for the phone on the desk as he spoke.

A few minutes later Hisagi himself appeared. He looked much the way Naoto remembered him; tall, sharply dressed, with black hair and a neatly trimmed black beard. His style was impeccable, and, as always, he had a shrewd look in his dark eyes.

"This is a most unexpected surprise, Hisagi-san" Naoto began smoothly. "I had not expected to see you here in person".

"Never mind the pleasantries, Shirogane" he said in a tone that was direct and business-like, but not disrespectful or unfriendly. "I imagine you already know why I came out here. The boys upstairs are already all but convinced Kirijo-san is behind all this. I had to get out from under their noses and find my own answers, so I pulled some strings and came out here".

"I must confess I suspected as much, but preferred not to make any assumptions" Naoto admitted. "Well, as you have already stated, time is of the essence. Shall we review the security footage and discuss what conclusions we can draw from it?"

Hisagi gestured for him to follow her and led her deeper into the police station. Inside, she saw the familiar scene of uniformed officers sitting at their desks, monitors and stacks of paperwork in front of them. It was the typical buzz of a busy office, with phones ringing and dozens of conversations all happening at once. Without much of a precedent to go on, Naoto couldn't say how much busier it was compared to normal, but it was clear that the recent strange occurrences were having a negative effect on the city.

After flashing his badge a few times and explaining their purpose to the Captain, they were finally shown into a secluded booth with a computer on which to watch the footage. Hisagi produced a data disk from within his neat, black briefcase and inserted it into the machine.

"This was taken on the security cameras installed in the front reception area of the attacked building" Hisagi explained. Naoto nodded and watched the video, making a careful mental note of the timestamp. She watched as the glass doors to the building were blasted inwards in a shower of glass, and a black figure dashed in at incredible speed, mercilessly shooting the receptionist in the head, then turning her fire on the others in the room without a pause.

Naoto sucked in her breath sharply. Though her body and hair were black, in sharp contrast to the white and silver of Aigis and Labrys, there was no denying the similarity this mechanical murderer bore to Naoto's two friends. Those mechanical joints, the fingers that opened up into gun barrels, the inhuman strength and speed; they all pointed to a single, undeniable truth.

As she watched, Naoto saw the mechanical girl pause as her comrades poured into the room, and Naoto was able to get a good look at her features. Her face was very human and quite attractive; it was a face that Noto couldn't help feeling was meant to bear a gentler, kinder expression than the murderous glee it wore now. As the others entered the room, brandishing their weapons, Naoto's attention was immediately drawn to two others: a tall, dark-skinned man, who looked to be a foreigner, and a girl only a few years older than Naoto herself, with a slender build and two long pigtails that reached down her back.

The two stood out for two reasons: first, they were the only ones other than the robot who were not wearing masks. The other reason was their commanding presence. The man in particular appeared to be their leader, and the otherwise savage machine deferred to him to an extent. Naoto wrinkled her brow in disgust, but gave no other outward signs of discomfort as Hisagi fiddled with the computer, and she was made to watch them slaughter their way down to the vault.

What disturbed her was not the carnage itself; at least, not just that. It was the almost supernatural way the three enemies tore through their opponents. It was as if they could somehow predict everything that was going to happen in the battle; every last attempt to surprise them or turn the tide against them failed. After the three broke into the vault, the footage abruptly ended as the cameras failed. Naoto turned to face Hisagi, her expression grave.

"There's no doubt that this robot is one of the same ones that work for Kirijo" Hisagi began. "She's basically a huge part of the reason we're so suspicious of Kirijo right now".

"Yet this in itself is suspicious" Noato countered. "Those two who appeared to be leading the battle alongside her were not wearing masks. In addition, not only did they make no attempt to disable the surveillance system, the robot girl practically paused to smile for the camera. They wanted to be seen".

"I agree" Hisagi replied. "I think someone is trying to set Kirijo-san up, but I can't figure out who else could have the resources to make a humanoid machine like that. Those reports we got from Kirijo indicated that some kind of special artefact linked to the Dark Hour was installed in them. Who else could get a hold of those?"

"Alas, we lack the means to solve that particular mystery, for now. Do you have any information on the other two?"

"On the foreign man, we've got nothing" Hisagi replied. "We've made contact with the authorities in the United States, Canada and the United Kingdom, but they've got nothing on him either. No images, no prints, nothing. The man's a ghost. Still, disappearing isn't cheap or easy these days. Whoever's behind these guys, they've got money, and power".

"What about the female?" Naoto pressed.

"Ah, I can tell you about her, at least". Hisagi dug around in his case and brought out a file, which he opened and spread on the desk in front of them. It contained pictures of the twin-tailed woman, along with several other photographs of what looked like Japanese gang members.

"Misaki Arisawa, former Yakuza princess, daughter of major gang boss Hayate Arisawa. She supposedly disappeared a couple of years ago after a major shoot-out between her father's gang and a rival faction. There are rumours she was supposed to marry the son of the rival gang's boss, but rebelled and instigated a bloody feud that decimated both gangs. Her father died in the fighting, but her body was never recovered. It was assumed she'd been killed- until now". Hisagi shook his head. "What gets me is that they must have known we'd recognise her. Why didn't she at least wear a mask like her underlings?"

"They're taunting us" Naoto replied grimly. "They wanted to be seen, but they're also letting us know they don't think we can stop them. They know the regular police are helpless in supernatural cases that deal with Shadows".

"Even so, now that they've shown their faces, every police officer in the country will be looking for them" Hisagi retorted. "They won't be able to so much as sneak out for a bowl of ramen without risk of getting arrested. Most criminals want to get rich doing dirty, illegal things so they can live the high life. What's the point in exposing themselves this way, especially when it would have been so easy to hide their identities?"

"I'm afraid it would be remiss of you to judge them as you would normal criminals, Hisagi-san. As for the rest of what you said, it only makes their brazenness even more worrisome for me".

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asked sharply, planting his hands firmly on the desk as he spoke.

"Perhaps the reason they aren't concerned with the police, or with their position in society, is because they don't expect either of those things to still exist in the near future" Naoto said quietly.

Hisagi stopped and leaned back, his face draining of colour. "Is this really that serious?" he asked softly.

"I won't lie to you, it may be" Naoto replied, looking him straight in the eyes. "People don't realise it, but the world as we know it has faced annihilation more than once in recent history".

Hisagi swallowed. Where others wouldn't take Naoto seriously, would dismiss her as a childish doomsayer, he was different. He had seen.

"Please tell me you have some idea who's behind this" Hisagi almost pleaded.

"Actually, I am nearly convinced that the Hephaestus Corporation, an American giant headed by billionaire Alistair Fox is ultimately behind all of this, including the funding of our 'friends" Noato told him. "The issue is proving it, as well as locating and shutting down their Japanese base of operations. There's also the matter of the black robot. No matter how advanced their technology, they shouldn't have been able to make a true Artificial Intelligence like that without a 'Plume of Dusk', which no one outside of Kirijo should have access to".

"Hence our problem" Hisagi grumbled. "When you put it like that, it really looks like Kirijo is at least cooperating with them, even if they aren't solely responsible for everything".

"Not necessarily" Naoto replied. "You already checked, and could find nothing implicating Kirijo in any concrete way, correct?" When Hisagi nodded curtly, Naoto continued. "The Kirijo Group was originally part of another large corporate entity, the Nanjo Group. The files on the Dark Hour and related phenomena seemed to suggest that the existence of Shadows pre-dated the experiments of Ergo Research and the creation of Tartarus".

Hisagi nodded. "So you're saying they could have something to do with this?"

"At the very least, I think it's a possibility that needs to be explored" Noato replied. "I intend to meet with the current head of the Nanjo Group, Kei Nanjo. I would like to request a copy of the security footage we just watched, along with permission to peruse the contents of the files on Arisawa and anything else you have".

"I'll make it happen" Hisagi assured her. "Just, please, get to the bottom of this. We're counting on you".

"Believe me, I intend to, Hisagi-san" she said, showing him her determined gaze. "I intend to do just that".

**BREAK**

Yukari hadn't slept well. Mitsuru hadn't returned last night; the Group was apparently in chaos, and there had been huge pressure from Public Safety to explain her recent movements. Ultimately, she had been unable to get away, though Yukari could tell how tortured her friend was that she was being distracted by such things when her other friends were likely in danger. Yukari was able to take some small comfort from the fact she hadn't yet had a vision showing Akihiko, Junpei and Koromaru in danger, but she was ever more aware of that tension in the back of her mind, reminding her that Ken's time was running out. She felt it much more keenly now than when she'd first had it, and it terrified her.

The problem was that they were paralyzed. They wanted to rescue their friends, but couldn't risk just jumping into the computer as they had done in case they were playing into their enemies' hands. After all, if they got caught as well, who would be left to rescue all of them? Their comrades in Inaba had their own problems to deal with.

"It's all my fault!" Fuuka had declared mournfully the previous evening. "Juno's power is useless when it comes to the kind of information we need now. This is my only power; I can't fight like Rise-chan can now, but…"

Fuuka had looked like she was about to cry. Yukari and Labrys had done their best to comfort her, but it was an undeniable fact Fuuka's scanning power couldn't help them this time. Still, Yukari couldn't accept just waiting around for Ken to die. _We need answers, and I'm going to get them, _she thought, a fierce determination burning in her heart. Mitsuru promised to be back by this afternoon; she had until then. She gathered her things and headed for the front door.

"Hey Yukari-chan, where are ya goin'?" Labrys queried.

"I'm going back to that weird dressmakers to get some answers. This whole mess started when I went into that shop. That's when I started getting these visions, not to mention how that furisode they gave me just appeared on me in the middle of a battle. They _have_ to know something about what's going on, and I'm not leaving until they tell me".

"Then can I come with ya?" Labrys asked earnestly. "We dunno if we can trust these guys, right? You guys gave me a place to stay when I was all alone. Just knowin' my friends are out there in danger is tearin' me up inside. I don't want ya' goin' there alone. I can't stand the thought of somethin' happenin' to someone else precious to me".

Labrys gazed down at the ground, her crimson eyes filled with sorrow and fear. Yukari could feel for the first time that as hard as this was for her, Fuuka and Mitsuru, it was even worse for Labrys. She had been all alone, tortured and mistreated by those who gave birth to her. The Shadow Operatives and their Inaba counterparts were the only friends Labrys had, and might be the only friends she would ever have. Labrys almost seemed to radiate a strong desire to protect Yukari.

"Sure Labrys. I'd feel more at ease knowing you're around" Yukari told her. Labrys beamed and went to fetch the clothes she wore to hide her mechanical nature from the outside world. Just then, Yukari heard a sound like shattering glass, and a powerful female voice spoke clearly into her mind.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_Thou hast established a new bond. It shall aid thee in severing the chains of fate. Through the power of the Labrys bond, thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana._

As Yukari shook her head to clear the voice out of her mind, she felt that same sensation of warmth and strength she'd felt back in Inaba.

Labrys returned a few moments later, wearing her Yasogami High uniform. She had taken it with her, and obviously treasured it, but Yukari felt compelled to ask:

"Hey, Labrys, I don't mean to be rude, but are those the only clothes you own? It's just that, well, you've been wearing the same thing every time I've seen you in clothes".

"Uh, well, I don't really need clothes back at the labs" Labrys replied in a small voice. "See, everyone knows I'm a machine there already. I guess I coulda asked Mitsuru-san for some more outfits but…I dunno, this is the only one that really feels like it's mine". She shrugged.

Yukari understood. As a fashion fan, she knew even better than most people that the clothes you wore were a part of your identity. Labrys had gotten that uniform from her friends in Inaba. It was a representation of the fact they accepted her, and she could now have a life that at least somewhat resembled the one she'd crafted for herself inside the TV world, where she'd worn an outfit just like that.

"Don't get me wrong, it looks good on you" she told Labrys with a smile, "but a girl needs more than one set of clothes, y'know? We have _got_ to get you some new threads. Once all this is over, why don't we go shopping, just the two of us? They say shopping is a great way for us girls to bond, after all".

"D'ya really mean it, Yukari-san? I mean, I'd love to!" Labrys said shyly.

"It's a promise" Yukari replied firmly. "But right now we need to find out how to rescue Aigis and the boys".

They had to take a taxi into the city centre, since Labrys couldn't drive, and though Yukari had her license, her car was sitting at home. Traffic was rough, as it was still morning, and when the two of them finally reached the Iwatodai strip mall, Yukari was glad to get out and stretch her legs. As they walked along, bypassing Wild Duck Burger and Hagakure, Yukari caught sight of a young woman, sitting alone on one of the benches. As if she could feel Yukari's gaze, the young woman lifted her head and met Yukari's stare directly.

Yukari almost gasped. The young woman's eyes were a startling red, almost the same shade as Labrys'. She appeared to be around Yukari's own age, with reddish-brown hair a shade lighter than Mitsuru's, which came down to the base of her neck. She was very pretty, and the cute yellow top and mini-dress she was wearing over dark, thigh-high leggings complimented her figure nicely. Though she was certain she'd never seen the girl before, Yukari felt a strange sense of familiarity, as if the girl was some long-lost acquaintance.

The girl stared at Yukari for a long time, making Yukari nervous. She could feel Labrys' reassuring hand on her shoulder. The stare was not overtly hostile or malevolent; rather, it seemed as if the girl was struggling with herself, trying to make up her mind. Seeming to reach a conclusion at last, the girl got up and slowly made her way towards Yukari and Labrys.

Feeling Labrys tense up next to her, Yukari turned to her and shook her head. Though Labrys was obviously unable to take her great axe out into the city, Yukari knew Labrys was still a force to be reckoned with, even without it, yet she sensed no hostility from the strange girl. The stranger waited until she was only about a metre away from Yukari before speaking.

"Excuse me" she said politely, "I know this is kind of a strange thing to ask, but do you live here, in this city?"

"Well yeah" Yukari replied. "My friend here's kinda from outta town, though" she added, indicating Labrys, who was still watching the newcomer suspiciously.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you out of the blue like this" she told them, sounding oddly hesitant. "It's just that…well, I used to live in Port Island myself, a long time ago, and you remind me of a friend I used to have here".

"Oh, really?" Yukari responded in a friendly tone. "So where do you live now?"

"I…just kind of move around a lot" the girl said, fidgeting. She seemed to be working up the resolve to say something, but what she said next took Yukari completely by surprise.

"When I used to live here, I had a dear friend. His name was Shinjiro Aragaki. Certain circumstances caused me to lose touch with him, but he is still very important to me. I can't seem to find a way to get back in contact with him. I worry that something's happened to him".

Yukari's mind raced. She couldn't recall Shinjiro-senpai ever mentioning a girl like this, nor could she recall Akihiko-senpai or Mitsuru ever saying anything about her either. Still, Shinjiro had always had his secrets, and she knew that there had been stretches of time when Shinjiro and Akihiko hadn't seen each other, despite their strong friendship. It was quite possible that in between the tragedy that had ultimately sealed his fate and his decision to re-join SEES, he could have met this girl. Maybe she was even a secret childhood sweetheart of Shinjiro's- she certainly spoke of him in a wistful tone.

Still, she couldn't be too careful, not in times like these. She decided to test the stranger to see if she really had known Shinjiro.

"So, what was Shinjiro-san like?" she asked carefully. "What were his hobbies?"

Labrys shot her a quizzical glance, but Yukari just gave her a small nod as if to say 'roll with it'.

"Shinji always looked intimidating on the outside" the girl said with a fond smile, "and he was always strong and tough. Inside, though, he was really kind and gentle. He always stood up for the weak and vulnerable, and he really loved cooking. He was a little bit rough around the edges, and he didn't mince his words, but he was a really great guy".

"Yeah, he was" Yukari said gloomily. Between what she'd said, and the expression on her face and her overall body language, it looked like the girl really had known Shinjiro-senpai and cared for him.

"Look, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Shinjiro-senpai- I mean, Aragaki-san- died about four years ago, now" she told the red-eyed girl.

A look of anguish passed over the girl's face, but she did not look surprised. "I should have known" she whispered. "I hoped it would be different, but I guess that was just wishful thinking".

"Um, sorry to butt in here an' all, but are you okay?" Labrys broke in.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the girl said sadly. "It's just…I know I haven't seen him in a long time, but Shinji was really special to me. Even though I suspected it, I didn't want to believe he was gone".

"Well, I can empathise with that, at least" Yukari replied, remembering the painful days after they'd lost Shinjiro, when she'd been unable to even summon up the will to study for her exams. It made her realise just how strong Akihiko was; he'd just kept right on going, even though he was the closest to Shinjiro out of all of them.

"I'm sorry about your loss" Labrys told the girl sincerely. "I never got the chance to know Shinjiro-san, but he sounded like a really great guy. Since you and Yukari-san have somethin' in common, maybe we can be friends? My name's Labrys" she finished, bowing toward the girl.

"My name is Saya" the girl replied, returning the bow with a faint smile on her lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Labrys-san".

"I'm Yukari. I hope we get along well" Yukari told her, feeling she'd better introduce herself as well. Oddly, that sense of familiarity had only increased as she'd spoken to Saya, who suddenly burst into a dry chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Yukari demanded.

"Forgive me. I wasn't laughing at you" Saya said, once gain all solemnity. "I was just thinking about the nature of friendship and human bonds. As a species, we are social creatures who can't live alone, so we count on our bonds, building our lives around them like a man building his house on a sturdy rock. Yet bonds aren't sturdy at all, and are subject to the whims of fate. Rather than a sturdy foundation of rock, they are like shifting quicksand, and collapse like a poorly built shelter in an earthquake whenever a storm hits".

"Oookay" Yukari said, exchanging a _'this girl is nuts' _look with Labrys. Seeing their expressions, Saya made a visible effort to lighten up, putting on a cheerful, winsome smile that Yukari thought might have once been her natural expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a funny mood today" she told them. "It would be an honour to be your friend, Yukari-san, Labrys-san".

Just then, Yukari once again heard the sound of glass shattering inside her mind, and the female voice that had spoken inside her mind earlier that same morning once again invaded her thoughts:

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_Thou hast established a new bond. It shall aid thee in severing the chains of fate. Through the power of the crimson-eyed girl bond, thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Tower Arcana._

Yukari hugged herself, remembering Igor's words about how bonds with people were the source of power for a Wild Card user. _Was this how it was for Minato, too?_ She supposed it must have been. It occurred to her how they'd always just taken his ability to carry multiple Personas and switch between them at will for granted. Even when Aigis had inherited his power in the Abyss of Time, and Yukari and the others had actually visited the Velvet Room, they still hadn't really tried to figure out how the power had worked. _Did my feelings for him give him new powers, too?_

"Hey Yukari-san, ya look a little out of it there" Labrys said in a concerned voice, bringing Yukari out of her own thoughts and back to the real world.

"Oh, sorry, I was just spacing out" she said sheepishly. The three of them talked for a little while longer, but Yukari was conscious of her need to re-visit Akane's shop, besides which Saya herself seemed to have somewhere to be. Bidding farewell to their newfound friend, Yukari and Labrys approached Akane's shop.

It was just as she remembered it, with the quaint and old-fashioned but fancy façade and the elegant clothes displayed in the windows. She turned to look at Labrys and was relieved to find her friend was able to see the shop too. With Labrys right behind her, Yukari strode up to the door and boldly pulled it open, stepping firmly over the threshold.

The inside of the shop was much as Yukari remembered it, save one major difference; the shelves and racks displaying the regular outfits had been pushed back, and in the middle of the floor was a single, large circular clothing rack on which hung what Yukari could only describe as cosplay outfits. It wasn't that they looked cheap or fake; that regal western dress was clearly made of real silk and looked stunning enough to shame the ancient queens of Europe, whereas that set of knight armour looked like it was made of real metal so finely wrought and polished that it gleamed even in the dull light seeping in through the windows.

No, it was just that the costumes on display were so utterly fantastic that despite their incredible design, Yukari couldn't think of any everyday situation in which anyone would wear one of them. That wasn't what concerned Yukari at that point, however. All three sisters were lined up, waiting for them.

"You have returned" Suzume said drily, in a tone that all but added 'as I knew you would'. This time, Suzume was wearing a sumptuous, high-necked gown of blue silk slashed with cream. Haruka was wearing green, and Akane a striking red that matched her name. Yukari strode forward and positioned herself in front of the sisters, Labrys at her side.

"All right" she addressed them. "I know you three aren't normal humans, and I know that you did something to me last time I was here. I saw a vision of one of my friends dying, and I keep getting visions of my other friends in danger. You'd better have a good explanation for all this, because we're not leaving until we get some answers".

"If you've got anything to do with what almost happened to Youske-kun, and what's goin' on now with our other friends, you won't get away with it" Labrys added in a threatening tone.

"Yukari-san, please believe me when I say that we truly want to help you" Haruka said calmly, a kind expression on her plump, motherly features.

"It is as you suspect, Yukari-san. We are beings similar to those you call residents of the Velvet Room" Akane told them in a matter of fact tone. "I'm afraid we cannot tell you more than that regarding our own identities, at least not yet. The time has not yet come".

"Then how am I supposed to trust you?" Yukari shouted at them. "I come in here and you give me these crazy visions, and my friends end up in danger. How do I know you aren't the ones behind everything, and I'm just caught up in your sadistic game?"

"Yeah, Yu-kun thinks that might be the case, and I'd believe him any day before I'd believe you" Labrys said menacingly.

"Do not be foolish" Suzume said in a cold voice. "You have a mortal enemy in this world, and it is they who are the source of your misfortunes. All _we_ did was provide you with a means of countering this enemy, specifically in the form of your 'visions', as well as the special furisode my sisters gave you. Without those gifts, your 'friend' would be dead now, and it wouldn't have anything to do with us".

"What did you say?" Yukari said angrily, taking a step towards the sisters before stopping herself. "Oh great, now I sound like Akihiko-senpai. But seriously, how can you expect us to believe you're not involved?"

"While I do not approve of her rudeness" Akane said coolly, shooting a glare at Suzume, "my sister is correct, Yukari-san. Even though our side of existence contains beings of immense power, they cannot do anything without the cooperation of people here in the physical world. If you wish to rescue the fate of both your friends and this world, you must confront these mortal foes. My sisters and I truly wish for your success".

"But how're we supposed to save our friends? Do you guys really not know anything about the other worlds?" Labrys queried in frustration.

"What about that Palace of Fate place?" Yukari asked. "I was the only one who could get us into and out of that place when we went to save Hanamura-kun before. I know it's got something to do with you guys and those visions I keep having".

It was Haruka who answered Yukari first. "Yukari-san, it is difficult to explain the Palace of Fate adequately. Do you know what makes human beings special? What sets them apart from other living beings in this world?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I don't get it either" Labrys put in.

"Human beings are the only species that understands the concepts of Time and Fate" Akane explained, taking over from Haruka. "Unlike other animals, humans are capable of perceiving how the world, including themselves and those around them, change over time. They can imagine how they will look when they are older, and remember how they were when they were younger. They are rational beings who try to understand the world around them, and impose an order of their own devising upon the Chaos of creation".

"Furthermore" Suzume cut in, "they are capable of making decisions. They take stock of their situation, weigh options, predict possible futures and try to take the best possible course of action to realise their desires. They are also capable of imagining what might have happened if they had made different decisions, or if their lives had taken different paths".

"But what's that got to do with anything? Anyone could tell you that" Yukari retorted.

"It has everything to do with everything, Yukari-san" Haruka said sadly. "Because of these abilities, granted by the Mother, humans possess something called 'Alaya Energy'. It is the essence of consciousness itself, and it is a source of tremendous power to those who dwell on this side. Beings such as Izanami and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi manifest their wills in this world by feeding off this Alaya Energy, which is why they usually embody a particular philosophy or set of beliefs, and are vulnerable to those possessing an opposing ideology".

"I still don't really get it" Labrys complained, though Yukari herself was beginning to feel she understood.

"Let me put it in simple terms for you" Suzume said dryly. "Let's suppose that tomorrow, someone introduced a 'Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster'. The idea is ludicrous, is it not? But what if enough people really believed it? What if every person on Earth took it seriously, raised their children to believe it, diverted resources and time away from other things to build churches to the Monster? What if humanity banded together to invest in space travel so they could spread the word of the Spaghetti Monster to other worlds? It would completely change the course of your world, wouldn't it?"

"But it wouldn't just change your world" Haruka interjected. "So much Alaya Energy focused on a single ideal would have an even more profound effect on the other side. It could even cause a real Flying Spaghetti Monster to come into being, and it would have both immense power and a personality that reflected that of its believers".

"This is all so hard to believe" Yukari said. "It's just too much to take in".

"You have already seen proof of the truth of our words" Akane replied. "The phenomena you called the 'Dark Hour' and the 'Midnight Channel' directly relate to Alaya Energy".

"Your enemies seek to collect Alaya Energy for their own goals" Haruka added. "The thing they called 'Second World' is actually a way to drain Alaya Energy out of people, by causing them to abandon reality and devote their consciousness to an alternate reality that fulfils a deep desire of theirs, which was denied to them by fate".

"So does that mean Akihiko-san an' them really were manipulated into goin' into the computer?" Labrys wondered aloud.

"Persona users possess a great deal of Alaya Energy, far more than a normal person" Akane said gravely. "It is this added awareness that gives them the mental strength necessary to evoke a Persona. If someone wanted to collect Alaya Energy, it would be most efficient for them to manipulate Persona users into a position where they must surrender that energy."

"That's what Sho-kun was tryin' to do last year, when he made us fight our fakes so he could carve off our Personas!" Labrys exclaimed as the realisation dawned on her.

Akane nodded. "Indeed. Though what is taking place this time far exceeds the scale of what he was trying to accomplish".

"Damn it!" Yukari swore. "Is there really no way to rescue our friends without giving the bad guys exactly what they want?"

"All hope is not lost, Yukari-san. You asked me about the Palace of Fate, remember? It is a place only you can access, you and whoever you choose to bring with you. It exists outside of the bounds of time and fate, connecting to all possibilities and none at the same time. If you enter the enemy's domain through the Palace of Fate, your Alaya Energy will not be drawn from you, and you will not affect the alternate world you visit".

"We will allow you to access the Palace of Fate from our shop" Akane told her. "It is the only safe way to rescue your friends and avert the calamity that awaits your world".

Yukari gazed at each of the three of them, gauging them. Though they were clearly not what they appeared to be, Yukari could nonetheless sense Haruka's warmth, Akane's quiet sincerity, and even cold Suzume's will for her to succeed. Besides, it was true that those visions and that furisode had really saved them in the alternate Inaba.

"Thank you" she told them sincerely. "I still don't know if I can completely trust you, but I really appreciate the help you're giving us. My friends mean the world to me".

"It's our pleasure, Yukari-san" Haruka said with a smile.

Once again, Yukari heard the sound of shattering glass, and the now familiar voice rang inside her mind:

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_Thou hast established a new bond. It shall aid thee in severing the chains of fate. Through the power of the Mysterious Sisters bond, thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana._

"Before you go, Yukari-san, we have some new outfits for you" Haruka said brightly, gesturing at the rack in the centre of the room. Any other time, Yukari would have protested wearing such outrageous outfits, but she couldn't deny the power of the furisode, and she needed every advantage she could get. She ended up acquiring the regal dress and suit of armour she'd spotted earlier, along with a black suit that looked like a villainous form of her Phoenix Ranger stage uniform and a slick kunoichi outfit which Yukari secretly thought was rather cool. Each costume glowed and disappeared as she touched it. _There was really no need for me to carry the kimono, _she thought. _They were just trying not to freak me out too much._

"You will be able to summon these costumes and switch them at will in battle" Akane told her, "but they will only enhance your abilities if they match the Arcana of your currently equipped Persona. This is important, so remember it!"

Yukari thanked the sisters and turned to Labrys. "C'mon Labrys, let's get back to Mitsuru-senpai and Fuuka. It's time for us to rescue our friends!"

With those words, the two left the store, already preparing to face the dangers of an unknown world.


	11. Chapter 10: Strangers in a Familiar Land

Chapter 10: Strangers in a Familiar Land

When Aigis re-oriented herself and was able to take stock of their surroundings, she found that she, Akihiko, Junpei and Koromaru were standing outside the gates of Gekkoukan High School. It was the middle of the day, and people were walking around, going about their business. Though no one seemed to have noticed their arrival, several people stopped to stare at the companions in their strange attire. In particular, Aigis noted a number of nervous glances being directed at the hilt of the large sword strapped to Junpei's back and Akihiko-san's- well, just Akihiko-san in general.

"Er…well this is awkward" Junpei said with a nervous laugh. "Hopefully they'll just think we're cosplayers or something. But man, this sure brings back memories. Why'd we end up here, of all places?"

"According to the information we received from Mitsuru-san, when Hanamura-san and his friends entered the computer world, they found themselves in the electronics department of Junes, from which they would normally access the Shadow World" Aigis replied. "This is only speculation, but perhaps we have arrived at this point because it used to be our way into Tartarus".

"Either way, this place has to be another one of those fake alternate worlds Mitsuru was telling us about" Akihiko said in a warning tone. "We need to keep our guard up. They might try to mess with our heads like they did to Hanamura and his friends. We need to find Ken and get out of here as soon as possible".

"Yeah, but how do we even know where to look? Hell, how do we even know Ken's in here?" Junpei complained.

"Perhaps we should have waited for Mitsuru-san to arrive with Fuuka-san after all" Aigis said in a reproving tone.

"She told us to get in here and find Ken" Akihiko said, rounding on Aigis. "I'd recognise her voice anywhere. We just need to buckle up and get the job done".

"Yeah, I hear ya" Junpei told him. "Is it just me, or does our old school look a little run down in this world? Come to think of it, I don't remember there bein' graffiti on any of these walls either".

Aigis scanned her surroundings again after hearing Junpei's observation, and found that he was right. The outer walls surrounding the school gates were marred by graffiti. The main school building looked worn and run down, the windows dirty and the paint on the doors and window frames faded and peeling.

"There's no use wondering about it" Akihiko said firmly. "Let's search around town and see if we can find any sign of Ken".

"Woof!" Koromaru barked in agreement.

The four of them set off into the heart of Port Island. To their dismay, they found the rest of the city in a similar condition to the school. Shops were boarded up along the Iwatodai Strip Mall, and there was obscene graffiti everywhere. Upon closer inspection, Aigis saw that much of it was anti-Kirijo insults and slogans. People went about their business with their shoulders hunched and their eyes cast down. They saw more than one person wearing a billboard sign saying that the end of the world was nigh, or that Kirijo had launched some kind of conspiracy to being disaster to the world.

That wasn't the worst of it, though. Here and there, they would find a person, thin and dirty, lying on the ground or slouched against a wall, staring into space. The familiar site chilled Aigis and her friends to their very souls.

"Apathy Syndrome" Akihiko said in a grim voice.

"But why? I mean, we got rid of the Dark Hour, didn't we?" Junpei protested. "Do you think this is like the Abyss of Time, and we've gone back to when Apathy Syndrome was still around?"

"We eliminated the Dark Hour in our world" Aigis said quietly, her eyes looking faraway for a moment as wistful memories drifted through her mind. "If this is truly an alternate world, then the Dark Hour may still exist here. The alternate world Hanamura-san experienced was one in which the events that led to him and his friends becoming Persona users never transpired. It may be that in this world, our own battles did not occur".

"But then why is the place such a mess? This is just as bad as it was in January 2010 when Nyx was coming to kill us all, but if this is meant to be the present day, clearly the Fall never happened, so what gives?" Junpei pulled at the rim of his baseball cap in frustration as he spoke.

Aigis was about to reply when they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them, a voice that sent a thrill of anger and dread through all four of them.

"Ah, Akihiko-san. And I see you have Koromaru with you as well. Are you doing a favour for the priest who lives at Naganaki Shrine by taking him for a walk? We do owe him a great deal for buoying our spirits, and I have heard he is performing a funerary ceremony today".

The companions turned to face the source of the voice. It was a slender young man, about the same age as Junpei, dressed in an immaculate black suit with a white shirt and a neat black tie that matched his outfit. His skin was far less pale and far healthier looking than Aigis remembered it, and his pale, platinum blonde hair was trimmed short and neat. Only his golden eyes betrayed his identity as being that of the bitter adversary they had faced four years ago.

His companion was similarly dressed, and on him the change in clothing had a far less dramatic effect on his appearance. He pushed his glasses up confidently with his left hand, his right holding a stylish laptop case in place of the metal container he had carried into battle with them four years ago.

"You two!" Akihiko growled. "So you're still alive in this world". Koromaru growled and bared his teeth, and Junpei and Akihiko both took fighting stances, Junpei loosening the sword on his back. Aigis trained her sights on their enemies, extending her fingers warily. Passersby looked on in fright, and the area around the group quickly began to empty.

Surprisingly, Takaya seemed taken aback by this sudden display of aggression. He stepped backwards, hands raised and palms open towards them, as though he were being threatened by a gun (which Aigis supposed was technically true, at least with respect to her). Genuine fear and surprise crossed Takaya's face, and was mirrored on Jin's.

"Now see here, Akihiko-san, what is the meaning of this? You've known Jin and I for years. We are your friends. I do not know what we could possibly have done to invoke your ire in this manner".

"You bastards know damn well what you did" Akihiko said threateningly. "You killed Shinji, and you tried to kill the rest of us!"

"Don't forget about Chidori!" Junpei added. "She was supposed to be your friend, and she died because of you bastards!"

"Look, if this is supposed to be some kind of joke, it isn't very funny" Jin told them pointedly, scowling at them. "Us, kill Shinji and Chidori? We'd never kill anybody, let alone two of our friends".

"How dare you say that, you sons of bitches!" Junpei began, but Aigis turned and shook her head violently at Junpei, waving for him to stop. He saw her and looked confused for a moment, but cut off what he'd been about to say.

"Tell me" Aigis said, addressing Takaya and Jin. "Does the word 'Persona' mean anything to you two?"

"Persona?" Takaya repeated frowning in thought. "Ah, yes, I believe I have come across that term during my college courses. It is a term in psychology, meaning a public face or façade one puts up when interacting with various difficult situations one might come across in life".

"So you deny any knowledge of the Dark Hour, or of the existence of Shadows?" Aigis pressed, still frowning at the pair.

"Dark Hour? Shadows? Are you high or what?" Jin asked sarcastically, squinting at Aigis. "Come to think of it, are you doing some kind of cosplay? What's with that robot outfit? You look like a character from a manga or something".

Aigis exchanged a meaningful look with Akihiko and Junpei. They understood- this was not the Takaya and Jin they had known. Whatever course their lives had taken in this world, they had turned out very differently, albeit still recognisable.

"You mentioned that we were friends" Akihiko said cautiously, suspicion still evident in his face and body language. "What exactly did you mean by that? Where exactly did we first meet?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "This joke is really getting lame, you know that, Akihiko? Tch, fine, I'll play along. Anything if it'll make you happy and get you to stop acting like such a bunch of weirdos. We first met in the orphanage, remember? It was me, Takaya, Chidori, you, Shinji and Miki. The six of us were like a little clique, practically inseparable".

Akihiko stepped back, his mouth open and his eyes wide with shock. He shook himself to recover and stepped forward again. "Miki's still alive? That can't be! The orphanage burned down years ago!"

"Are you certain you're feeling alright, Akihiko-san?" Takaya asked in a concerned voice. "I am beginning to fear this is more serious than a mere prank. Of course Miki is still alive, and our orphanage is still there to this very day- albeit closed and condemned" he added.

Akihiko sagged, but Junpei spoke up, his eyes moist. "Is…is Chidori still alive too?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Of course she is" Jin replied impatiently. "She's at the shrine right now, listening to the sutra the old priest is performing. Takaya and I have got to study for our next university exams, so we don't have time to go today".

"Now that you mention it, you are that young man Chidori is currently dating, are you not?" Takaya observed, scrutinising Junpei carefully. "I hope you do not have any ill intentions toward her. I would be most displeased with you should that prove to be the case".

"I can't believe it" Junpei whispered. "Chidori. I- I'm sorry guys. I have to go. I have to see her again!"

With those words, Junpei turned and began to sprint down the road towards Naganaki Shrine, Koromaru hot on his heels.

"Junpei-san, please wait! Aigis shouted after him. She began chasing Junpei and Koromaru, but stopped when she realised that Akihiko wasn't following her. _This world is affecting my friends_, Aigis worried to herself. She doubled back and returned to Akihiko, who was still facing this world's Takaya and Jin.

"I hope you come to your senses again soon, Akihiko-san" Takaya said reproachfully, straightening his tie surreptitiously as he spoke. "You're not normally like this. The Akihiko I know is respectable and always puts his younger sister first. He most certainly isn't an aggressive muscle-head who fails to recognise his own friends. Come, Jin, we have things to accomplish".

Takaya and Jin walked off, leaving Akihiko alone in the middle of the sidewalk. Thunder rumbled overhead, and Aigis saw a single drop of rain strike Akihiko's face and roll down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Aigis" he said, looking down, his usual fire all but absent. "I have to see Miki. I have to know what happened here".

"Akihiko-san, have you so readily forgotten about Ken-san? It was in order to rescue him that we came to this world in the first place. I do not know why I am unaffected, but being in this world is clearly having an effect on your minds".

Akihiko shook himself. "You're right. I can't believe I could be so stupid and forget what we came for like that. I'll look for Ken, and so should you. Since we've already split up thanks to Junpei and Koromaru running off, we might as well separate to cover more ground, though".

Aigis hesitated, reluctant to leave Akihiko alone in this strange reflection of the Port Island they knew when he might easily become affected by this world's atmosphere again. On the other hand, Ken had been here far longer and was also all alone, and with Akihiko in this state, Aigis might well be able to search more efficiently on her own.

"Alright, Akihiko-san" she said finally. "We will split up to search for Ken, but please do not take any unnecessary risks. Junpei-san and Koromaru-san have already gone to Naganaki Shrine, so we should agree to regroup there before taking any direct action. Hanamura-san and his friends encountered a powerful Shadow in their alternate world, so we may have to face heavy resistance".

"Sounds like a plan. This is going to be interesting. I'll search around Paulownia Mall and the Station. You cover the other side of town".

With that Akihiko set off, sprinting in the opposite direction to Aigis. Not wanting to waste any time, Aigis immediately began running towards the suburbs. Akihiko and Junpei's conversation with Takaya and Jin flashed through her mind, and she was reminded of what they had said about Shinjiro still being alive in this world. An idea flashed into her mind about where Ken might be.

She wasn't sure whether she hoped to be right or wrong.

**BREAK**

Junpei raced toward Naganaki Shrine, Koromaru easily keeping pace with him despite his age. Only a single thought burned inside Junpei's head: he had to find Chidori. He had a vague sense that something was wrong, that there was something else he was supposed to be doing, but he didn't want to think about it.

The Shrine was filled with seated guests, all wearing black suits and kimonos. Junpei hung back, not really wanting to interrupt such an important and solemn occasion, but not really wanting to go back either. He lingered on the threshold of the Shrine, too far back to see who the deceased's family, who would be at the front, nearest the priest and the coffin, were.

The priest was an elderly, dignified man with a kind, intelligent face. He delivered the sutra with solemn reverence, though Junpei couldn't help but wonder why the wake was being held this early in the day. He scanned the back rows for any sign of Chidori, and his heart raced when he saw her familiar, long red hair. She had her back to him, of course, but he was certain it was her.

Part of him wanted to rush over to her then and there, but even if this world wasn't his own, he couldn't bring himself to barge into someone else's funeral. He decided he would walk back down the steps and wait for her. He didn't care if he had to wait all day. Just as he began to turn and walk back down the steps, Koromaru let out a loud, excited bark and darted away from him, running straight through the startled funeral guests.

"Hey Koromaru, get back here!" Junpei exclaimed. "What's gotten into him?" Junpei wondered aloud. He sighed. This was going to be extremely rude and embarrassing, but he had no choice. He squared his shoulders and walked in after Koromaru.

"Ugh, sorry everyone" Junpei apologised to the aghast guests. "I was uh, just out walking my dog, and I guess he got a little excited all of a sudden and got away from me. Ha ha".

"Have you no shame, young man?" a middle-aged woman accused. "Things have been bad enough around here lately as it is without cruel stunts like this".

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" a man said angrily. "Think of the pain and suffering of poor Tomochika-san and his wife".

Junpei felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Tomochika? It couldn't be, could it? He found himself fighting a sudden urge to be sick.

"Um, sir, I'm really sorry, but could you say that again? I mean, I'm really sorry about barging in like this, it was an accident. Who- what's the name of the deceased?".

"His name was Kenji Tomochika" a girl around Junpei's own age said defiantly. She was really quite pretty, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and an athletic build. She had opted to wear a black suit instead of a kimono, and though her face was streaked with tears, she looked Junpei right in the eyes without flinching. "He was…a close friend of mine" the girl said. "I don't want you ruining his funeral and upsetting the guests. Please leave, right now".

Junpei closed his eyes, suppressing a weary sigh. Kenji Tomochika had been one of his classmates in Gekkoukan High. While they'd never been best friends, he'd hung out with Kenji sometimes, and they'd had a laugh together. It saddened him greatly to learn that he'd died in this world. Put together with the state of the city, Junpei had to ask himself what he and the rest of SEES had been doing in this version of Port Island. He wanted to ask how Kenji had died, just to confirm if it really was related to Shadows and the Dark Hour, but he decided he had pushed his luck more than was advisable already.

He was about to tell the girl that he would leave as soon as he had retrieved Koromaru when he heard the voice of the elderly priest coming from behind him.

"Please, let the young man be" the priest said soothingly. "I am to blame for this." He bowed deeply to each of the offended guests in turn. "The white dog that accompanied this young man actually belongs to me. His name is Koromaru, and he is usually far better behaved than this". The priest shook his head in disapproval, and Koromaru whined piteously. The priest knelt down and patted him on the head. "What is done is done. Thank you for finding Koromaru for me, young man".

"Woof!" Koromaru barked happily, wagging his tail and darting around the old priest's feet. Junpei was about to protest, as there was no way he could just leave Koromaru here, when he heard Chidori's voice calling his name, and all other thoughts fled his mind.

"Junpei! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be playing in an important regional baseball game today. That's what you told me when you said you wouldn't be able to attend Kenji's funeral, anyway".

She was angry with him, but even angry, she was beautiful. The black funeral kimono contrasted sharply with her fair skin and long, red hair. He longed to just wrap his arms around her and hold her, but something kept holding him back, something unrelated to the crowd of outraged onlookers surrounding them. She placed a hand on his arm, gently but firmly guiding him out of the Shrine grounds.

Her touch had somehow obliterated what few remaining doubts he had left. Junpei couldn't remember why he'd ever thought leaving Koromaru at the Shrine was a bad idea. The old priest was his master, and always had been. Junpei knew he treated Koromaru well.

"So aren't you going to tell me where you've really been, Junpei?" Chidori probed half-teasingly.

"I…uh, it's complicated. I feel like I had something important to do, but…." Junpei trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I just needed to see you" he finished lamely.

To his surprise, Chidori smiled at him. "I'll let you off at just that- this time" she told him. "Since it appears you don't have a game today, and since you've inadvertently made us unwelcome at the Shrine, you can help me in my studio instead".

They walked off beneath the greying sky, arm in arm. Junpei did not look back.

**BREAK**

Paulownia mall was a mess. It was even worse than Akihiko remembered it being during January 2010, when the Nyx cult had infested the city. Litter and graffiti lay everywhere, and the central fountain, which had been defaced with crude imagery, was dry and dirty. It was as if the deterioration of the city that had begun during that fateful month, and quickly reversed after Akihiko and his friends had prevented the Fall, had instead just kept on going, gradually worsening over time. _It's like the Fall never happened, but people are still looking forward to it, _Akihiko thought with a grimace.

Nevertheless, there were still people in the Mall, going about their daily lives. Akihiko scanned the crowd, and froze dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon a young couple, a man and a woman, standing near the dry fountain.

The man, he would recognise anywhere. Tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of shaggy brown hair, it was the very image of Akihiko's deceased friend Shinjiro. He looked a little older, as they all did, and he was still wearing the same plain trench coats Akihiko was used to him wearing, but there was something different about this Shinjiro compared to the one Akihiko had known. He stood up straight and proud, not hunched over in the apathetic, guilty slouch he had adopted in the real world. He was not wearing his trademarked beanie, and his eyes looked bright and clear.

It was his companion, however, who really shocked Akihiko to his core. A young woman, slight of build and with platinum blonde hair the exact same shade as Akihiko's, which she wore braided in two long tails which hung over her shoulders, just as she had when she was a little girl. She wore a neat leather jacket over a bright white blouse and casual slacks. She was looking at Shinjiro, smiling and laughing as she chatted with him, and Shinjiro was smiling and laughing in return, showing none of the darkness and reservation he had in Akihiko's own reality.

Akihiko's throat was dry, and his eyes stung. He found himself walking towards the pair, one foot moving in front of the other, plodding like a clockwork automaton on automatic pilot. He reached them, and they turned to greet him with a smile.

"Onii-san! Where have you been? We were looking all over for you!"

"Glad to see you've finally decided to show up, Aki" Shinji said wryly, though there was a smile on his face. He looked open and relaxed, a posture Akihiko couldn't associate with Shinji, but that was hardly important at that moment.

"Miki. Is it really you?" Akihiko whispered.

"Of course it's me, silly" Miki said with a laugh, but her jovial expression quickly turned to concern as she gazed into Akihiko's face, standing up on tip-toes to get a better look at him. "Hey, is everything all right? You look like you've seen a ghost. And why are you dressed in such a weird costume?"

Miki had only been a child when she had died in the fire that had consumed their orphanage. Akihiko had never tried to imagine what she would have looked like if she'd lived and grown into a woman. There was no sense in doing that; it would only bring him pain, and it would change nothing. He had accepted that Miki belonged, and always would belong, to the past. Yet seeing the girl standing before him, her petite features just as Akihiko remembered, though matured, her hair and eyes the same shade as Akihiko's own, there was no doubt in his mind that this was his little sister. This was what she would have become if she'd survived: a cheerful, energetic, attractive woman in spite of the decay surrounding her.

He remembered that Miki had asked him a question. "I'm fine" he managed, struggling to remember why he was there. "I'm looking for Ken. You know, Ken Amada. He's a fourteen year old kid with brown hair". Akihiko winced as soon as he finished saying the words. Of course Shinji knew who Ken was. What had happened between them had haunted him all his life…or had it? What was real, and what was false? Akihiko didn't know.

Shinji and Miki exchanged a look, appraising Akihiko with increasingly worried expressions. "Are you sure you're okay, Aki? Do you need to go visit the Doc's or something? We don't know any kid called Ken. Never have. Why'd you need to find him, anyway?"

_Don't know any kid called Ken._ The words echoed in Akihiko's mind, and suddenly, in a flash of lucidity, he understood. It all made sense, why the Shinji of this world looked so carefree and open compared to the Shinji he'd known. Clearly in this world, Shinji had never accidently killed Ken's mother by losing control of his Persona. He had never been shackled with the chains of guilt that had bound him for so long. And he was alive. Now twenty years old, and still alive. So did that mean…?

"Onii-san, why are you wearing boxing gloves?" Miki asked. "Have you taken up boxing? You always said you didn't have time for sports and clubs before, because you had to work part time jobs".

Akihiko looked down at his hands, shrouded in his favourite boxing gloves, the ones he'd worn during the battle with Nyx. _That's right, _he thought. _I came here prepared to fight._ But what had he come to fight? Why? Two sets of memories warred for dominance in Akihiko's mind. He could clearly see the orphanage burning down, remember desperately struggling to free himself from the grip of the adults restraining him. He remembered the feeling of helplessness, the soul-crushing despair of being unable to do anything to save Miki.

He remembered his resolution, his desire to become strong enough to protect everyone precious to him. Memories of joining the boxing team in middle school, of training his body and learning how to fight, becoming better each day. He recalled how he felt when he first met Mitsuru, when she had handed him a device shaped like a gun and told him he could fight against monsters.

He recalled joining SEES, the terrible incident involving Shinji and Ken's mother, the battles he fought alongside his friends, Shinji's death at the hands of Takaya, the anguished battles in the Abyss of Time, and his life as a Shadow Operative and trainee police officer since.

Yet there was another set of memories, another _Akihiko_, welling up within him. He remembered Takaya, Jin and Chidori being in the orphanage with him, Miki and Shinji, remembered them all being friends. He recalled Jin, who had always been exceptionally observant and intelligent, noticing the faulty gas pipe that had caused the fire days before the incident occurred, averting the disaster. There were happy days spent with Miki, and Akihiko devoted his life to providing for his little sister.

Instead of joining the boxing team, he took part time jobs to raise money for their small family. Instead of learning how to fight, he poured all his energy into studying so he could get a well-paying job and secure their future. Mitsuru never approached either himself or Shinjiro. There were no Shadows, no Dark Hour, no evokers or battles. Shinji, Takaya, Jin and Chidori never awakened to Personas and never required that awful medication to suppress their abilities. The Akihiko of this timeline lived in blissful ignorance of the evil time between one day and the next. His was an ordinary, mundane life of studying, hanging out with friends, maybe watching the odd movie with Shinji and his sister.

There were always dark rumours flying about, stories of people going missing, or suddenly falling ill, or of unexplained disasters and public service failures, but none of it ever seemed to affect Akihiko or his friends. People blamed the Kirijo Group, who owned Port Island effectively, for everything that went wrong, but it all meant nothing to Akihiko. The Kirijo Group and its heir had nothing to do with him.

He fell to his knees in front of Shinji and Miki, clutching his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what to believe in. Akihiko was strong, in both body and mind. If a mere Shadow was trying to suborn his thoughts, he was confident he could fight it off. This was different somehow. Both sets of memories felt so vivid, so _real_, that Akihiko couldn't tell which were real and which were false. He couldn't fight the enemy if he couldn't tell who it was.

Suddenly there was a gentle hand pressed against his forehead, and a voice was speaking to him.

"Hang on Onii-san, we'll get you to a doctor right away!"

"Does he have a fever or something Miki?" Shinji asked as he put his arm under Akihiko's and gently lifted Akihiko back onto his feet, letting Akihiko lean on his shoulder for support.

"I don't think so" Miki replied, "but something definitely isn't right. Akihiko-niisan's broken out into a cold sweat, and it feels like he's in pain somehow".

"Don't worry Aki, we'll make sure you're okay" Shinjiro reassured him. "Can you walk? If not, we'll call an ambulance and get you taken to a hospital".

"It's all right Shinji, I can move" Akihiko told his friend. Yes, that was right. Shinji was his friend, and Miki was his sister. They had always been together, and they always would. That other world, a world filled with hidden times and nightmare creatures, of pain and battle, in which his best friend and his sister were dead- that world had to be just a horrible nightmare. After all, who ever heard of a hidden time between one day and the next that was known only to a special few?

As he was led away by his family and his friend, Akihiko suppressed the shadows of doubt that were still dancing within his heart.

**BREAK**

Aigis dashed through the streets of this alien Port Island as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention top herself. She felt very exposed and vulnerable with her mechanical joints uncovered while so many people were about. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what she was; she was just keenly aware that the realisation they had a sentient robot in their midst could cause a serious panic, which would greatly hinder her search for Ken.

Fortunately, people gave her a wide birth. It almost seemed like they had an aversion to the sense of purposefulness Aigis exhibited, as so many of the people here seemed listless and apathetic. A few of them gave Aigis lingering glances as she ran past, but none of them tried to stop her or raised a fuss.

Though she'd never officially been told what Ken's old address was, the place he had lived with his mother before she had been so tragically taken with him, she did have records of the date, time and location of every major Shadow-related incident. She accessed her databanks and found what she was looking for: the location where Shinjiro-san had lost control of his Persona, resulting in the death of Ken's mother.

The quiet suburban neighbourhood was in much better condition than Port Island's central district. The houses and gardens were neat and well maintained, and Aigis saw little evidence of vandalism or graffiti. There were a handful of people strolling about; a middle-aged man walking his dog, a young mother pushing a pram along. Aigis slowed down, stopping in the middle of the street her records indicated the incident had occurred in, scanning each house in turn.

They were all intact, of course. In her own world, this neighbourhood had fallen into decline after the incident with Ken's mother. Although the Kirijo Group had covered the story up well, even going so far as to place an actual ruined truck with an actual corpse at the wheel at the scene of the tragedy, there had still been rumours of ghosts and demons. People had begun to move away, and unsavoury individuals had moved into the houses. By the present day, the entire street was condemned and due to be demolished.

Here, though, everything seemed fine, and Aigis realised that having come this far, she still had no idea which house was Ken's. Her heart sunk as she realised that her hunch had been right, but it was more important now than ever that she found Ken quickly. She was debating the risks of walking up to somebody and asking them if they knew the Amada family when a car pulled up on to the driveway just behind her, and two figures climbed out. One was a woman in her early forties. Aigis didn't recognise her, but the other person made it clear who she was. The other figure was Ken.

From what Mitsuru had passed on to Aigis and the others regarding what had happened to Yosuke Hanamura and their other friends in Inaba, Aigis gathered that none of them had run into alternate world duplicates of themselves while they were in the other Inaba. Having thought about this, Aigis had theorised that perhaps when a person entered the computer world from the real world, they took their alternate self's place in the alternate timeline. If the computer worlds truly were designed to drain spiritual energy from people, then it would make sense for a person to become increasingly drawn into an ideal alternate life for themselves that realised a repressed hidden desire, losing more and more of themselves to the computer world as they did so.

With nothing to go on, Aigis had bet everything on this theory and had tracked down the Ken of this world, in the expectation that it would in truth be the Ken she knew, but with his memories scrambled. Was she right, though? And even if she was, would Ken recognise her? There was only one way to find out. Fighting down the anxiety rising within her, Aigis stepped forward on to the Amada's lawn, showing herself as plain as day.

"Who- what are you?" the woman asked in a frightened voice, moving to place herself between Ken and Aigis. She was well dressed in a woman's business suit, and her brown hair was only a shade darker than Ken's. Aigis could recognise some of her features in Ken, and though her facial expression currently registered fear, Aigis thought she saw kindness in those eyes. _But she is not real, _Aigis thought, steeling her heart. _I must rescue Ken-san from this illusory world at all costs._

"Ken-san, it's me, Aigis" she said, ignoring Ken's mother. "Don't you remember me? I am your friend. We were together in SEES, and we also work together as Shadow Operatives under Mitsuru-san".

"Look, I don't know who or what you are, but please leave my son alone" Amada-san broke in. She still looked frightened, but both her tone and stance were defiant.

"No, it's okay Mom" Ken said, walking forward slowly, frowning thoughtfully at Aigis as he did so. "I don't know why, but I feel like I recognise her from somewhere".

"Ken-san, please listen to me" Aigis began in an urgent tone. "This world- everything you are currently experiencing is not real. It is a fabrication created by our enemies. Please, you must wake up and remember the real world".

"Real world? Fabrication? What are you talking about?" Ken asked incredulously.

Aigis wished she didn't have to speak the words she was about to say, but she knew she had no choice. "Ken-san, that is not your mother". Aigis indicated the woman standing next to Ken. "Your real mother died six years ago, on October 4th. She was the victim of a Shadow related accident".

Ken's mother went as white as a sheet at these words, and Ken himself put his hands on his head, his face wrinkled with pain. "No.." he gasped. "That's not…that can't be true! You're lying!"

Aigis knew she had to press her advantage, no matter how much it pained her to do so. "You witnessed her death. You knew that it was not the result of a drunk driver, as official sources claimed. That was what led you to awaken to your own potential- and begin experiencing the Dark Hour".

The already overcast sky darkened as thick storm clouds roiled overhead, casting the afternoon into deep shadow. The quiet suburb became deathly silent but for the sound of Ken's voice. "No! Stop! I don't want to hear this!"

"You joined SEES, our organisation dedicated to fighting the Shadows, because you wanted revenge on Shinjiro-san, who was the one who accidently killed your mother. On October 4th, exactly two years after the death of your mother, you confronted him- and announced your attention to kill him".

"Stop it! Just stop it already!" Ken yelled, sinking to his knees and clutching his head. His mother stood there like a pale faced statue, one hand outstretched toward her son, eyes wide and staring. A raindrop struck her pale cheek and slid down and off her chin, followed immediately by another, and then the rain was pouring down on the three of them, a torrential deluge.

"Before you were able to resolve things with Shinjiro-san, you were interrupted by Takaya of Strega" Aigis continued quietly, her voice barely audible over the roar of the thunder. "He tried to kill you, but Shinjiro-san shielded you at the cost of his own life".

There was a flash of lightning, illuminating Ken's anguished face as he opened his mouth in a scream.

"You know that this is not right, Ken-san. Even though your mother is still alive in this false world, and you are happy, you never meet your close friends and comrades here. Look around you. Port Island is falling into ruin, and this world may soon follow it. Even though it is painful, this is not the way the world is supposed to be".

"But…no. I don't want to go back. I don't want to remember" Ken whimpered.

"I know how painful it is to lose the person you love the most, Ken-san" Aigis said gently, kneeling down on the grass in front of him. "I too was once unable to accept that I had to let go of the one most precious to me for the sake of the rest of the world. I was too weak, and I shut myself off from the world, even going so far as to push away the part of me that made me human".

Aigis reached out and gently stroked Ken's head with her metal hand, holding his tear-filled eyes with her clear, sapphire gaze. "But I was never alone. Even when things were at their worst, and I had lost the meaning of living, my friends were there to help me find it again. Please, Ken-san, come back to us. I know that your Mother, your real Mother, wouldn't want you to live in a dying, false reality. Both she and Shinjiro-san gave your life meaning, a purpose that can only be fulfilled in our world".

Ken looked into Aigis' eyes, and Aigis saw lucidity returning to them.

"I remember. Aigis-san, please, help me. Help me escape this place, and come back to everyone".

At that moment there was a piercing scream, louder even than the roar of the thunder and the howling of the wind. It came from Ken's mother, whose body began to warp and distort, black, tar like ichor oozing out of every orifice as her flesh undulated as though there were a thousand scarab beetles writhing under her skin. She burst open like a rotten fruit, and a surge of ebon ooze flooded out of her and began to expand, covering the garden and rising into the air.

Aigis tried to grab Ken, but she was a split second too late. Ken was absorbed into the black ooze, and Aigis had to leap backwards with all her strength to avoid being absorbed as well. The mass of darkness coalesced into a hideous monster. It resembled a cross between Ken's mother and a warped angel with skeletal wings. Its legs ended in bloody stumps just below the knee, and it wore a tattered white dress with the midsection ripped away to reveal a swollen uterus.

The outer wall of the uterus was transparent, and through it Aigis could see Ken, trapped inside a bloody chamber, umbilical cords binding his arms and legs like chains. In one hand, the abomination held a long, double-edged sword, and in the other, a pair of inverted scales. Its face resembled that of Ken's mother, though the Shadow wore a thick black blindfold around its eyes.

Aigis knew immediately that she'd made a mistake. She should have met up with Akihiko-san and the others before attempting to talk to Ken. Now that it had come to this, however, she was ready to save Ken or die trying. The Shadow raised its sword up to the heavens. Aigis prepared to summon Athena, and opened the gun barrels in her fingers.

The sword began crashing down.


	12. Chapter 11: Mother and Queen

Chapter 11: Mother and Queen

Yukari once again sat across from Igor in the strange, casino-esque version of the Velvet Room. Glowing cards danced in front of her as Igor performed fusions. To the left of her field of view, the card representing Valkyrie floated gracefully in the air. On the right, the card that represented Fortuna rotated slowly in the air.

They were both Personas Yukari had seen before, a long time ago. _They were both Minato's Personas, from when we first started exploring Tartarus together. _The thought sent a pang of sorrow through her. She had been surprised to discover that she now held these Personas within her. _I suppose that means I really am the one with his power now. _She should be happy about that, but in truth Yukari's feelings were mixed. What did it mean, that Minato's Wild Card had come to her now, after all this time? And why her, and not Aigis, as it had been before? She worried about how Aigis would react when they met her in the mirror world. Would she be jealous and upset, as Yukari had been?

_Maybe_ _Aigis never really inherited his power to begin with. Maybe I didn't either. _In the Abyss of Time, Yukari had assumed that Minato had bequeathed his power to Aigis somehow. Yukari had been jealous because she had taken that as proof the two of them had a special connection, even though Yukari herself was still in love with him. But maybe it had just been foolish sentiment on her part. It was possible that the Wild Card ability was just arbitrarily assigned to someone by the residents of the Velvet Room when necessity demanded it, and it coming to either Yukari herself or Aigis had nothing to do with Minato at all. It was a gloomy thought. Since their battle with Erebus and their escape from the Abyss, Yukari had come to terms with Aigis being the one to gain his powers back then, and she'd learned to just be grateful for the sign he was still with them in some way. Now, even that seemed uncertain to her.

The two cards were enveloped in a shining blue circle lined with glyphs, and they merged in a flash of light. Out of the light, a golden, winged goddess appeared, looming in front of Yukari. Her metallic features were lovely, but the juxtaposition of feminine beauty and hard metal was a little unsettling.

"I am Verdandi, She Who Rules the Present" the golden goddess told her in a clear musical tone. "From this day forth, I shall be at your side". The goddess vanished, and a familiar warmth flowed into Yukari. Verdandi. That was a Persona she had never heard of before. She was certain it had not been one of Minato's. She also wasn't sure how she had known to fuse Valkyrie together with Fortuna; it had just felt right. Would it have produced the same result if Minato had performed that same fusion? Somehow she doubted it.

As if reading her thoughts, Igor spoke in a soothing voice. "The shape of the Wild Card ability is unique to each guest" Igor told her. "Each remarkable new guest we entertain in this room shows us wondrous new possibilities. The fusion which you just performed was unique to you, and the destiny that awaits you. I look forward to seeing what other wonders lie sleeping within your soul".

"Thanks. I'll try not to disappoint you" Yukari replied in a dry tone. As she was preparing to leave, Theodore stopped her.

"Please, a moment of your time, Takeba-san" he said. Yukari turned back towards him, but Theodore hesitated. "Should you see my sister…" he began, but then cut himself off, shaking his head. "No. Forgive me, I spoke out of turn. It is not important".

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yukari asked him in a concerned voice, but Theodore would speak no more on the subject. There was something strange going on regarding Theodore's sister, Elizabeth. Yukari was sure of it, but whenever she felt like she was close to learning something, Theodore would always remain silent. Well, as much as she wanted to help, Yukari had enough problems of her own to deal with at the moment.

She exited the Velvet Room and found herself once again in Akane's shop, this time in the company of not only Labrys but Mitsuru and Fuuka as well. They were all fully prepared for battle; Yukari had her special bow with her, Mitsuru was wearing her Shadow Operatives battle suit and Labrys had her huge rocket axe strapped to her back, lending her the appearance of an avenging steel angel.

"Are you alright, Yukari? You were just staring off into space there" Mitsuru asked her in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine" Yukari started to reply when another Vision assailed her psyche. Her sight went blurry and then faded altogether, to be replaced by a nightmarish scene. Aigis was fighting for her life against a monstrous Shadow resembling a warped angel with skeletal wings. The Shadow had absorbed Ken and was draining his life essence, drawing him ever more completely into the false world.

_The threads of their lives have been spun. _Aigis leapt over the Shadow's gigantic sword as it ripped through the house behind it, pulverising it and gouging through the ground where Aigis had been standing moments before. Athena flashed into the air and barrelled into the Shadow, knocking it backwards. _Their fate has been decided, the span of their lives allotted._ The Shadow retaliated with blasts of lightning, but Aigis was too fast, weaving skilfully between the lightning blasts, and she launched a volley of bullets at the Shadow's blindfolded face. Yukari could see Ken, wrapped in umbilical cords within the monster's womb, trying to reach out toward Aigis, fear and desperation on his face.

For a moment, it seemed like Aigis was getting the better of the Shadow despite its obvious power and the fact she was fighting alone. Then the Shadow raised the scales in its left hand. _The threads of their lives shall be cut. _The entire neighbourhood surrounding Aigis and the Shadow became covered in glowing white-gold runes, and there was a flash of light as Aigis collapsed to the ground, the Mahamaon having rendered her unconscious. The Shadow raised its giant sword and plunged it, point down, into Aigis' prone body, smashing her to pieces. Ken's face was a picture of abject despair as he let go of the last vestiges of himself and was swallowed completely by the Shadow, which grew ever more powerful as Ken withered away within its womb. _This is fate, inexorable, inevitable, unturnable!_

The vision lingered for a few moments longer, and Yukari saw a glimpse of Koromaru running happily around an old man in Naganaki Shrine, Junpei walking arm in arm with a fake Chidori, and Akihiko facing some great, Shadowy presence she couldn't make out. She gasped as the vision left her, and her senses began to return. She found herself being gently supported between Mitsuru and Labrys while Fuuka looked on with a frightened expression.

"We don't have much time" Yukari said quickly, before they had time to voice their concern. "Ken and Aigis are in trouble. They're gonna die if we don't do something!"

Mitsuru's already worried face grew even graver. "Another vision?"

"Yeah" Yukari replied. "This one was much clearer than the one I got about Hanamura-kun. I could see what Aigis was fighting against- what's going to kill her. It had Ken inside it, and it's going to kill him too. I think it was his Mom".

"May the gods be with us" Mitsuru said in a grim voice. "Whoever is behind this is vile enough to give even Ikutsuki a run for his money. We need to get through the Palace of Fate and find Aigis and Amada immediately!"

"But can we even trust Akane-san and her sisters?" Fuuka asked in a worried voice. "We've only got their word that if we enter the mirror worlds through the Palace of Fate, we won't be affected by them".

"I was with Yukari-san when she talked with 'em" Labrys broke in. "I think we can trust 'em, at least about this. Besides, we don't really have a choice. We've gotta get in there or our friends are gonna die".

"Labrys is right. I don't like this much either, but we have no other option" Mitsuru said, turning to Akane, who had been waiting patiently throughout this exchange, saying nothing. "Please, allow us entry into the Palace of Fate".

"Of course. Yukari-san must take the lead. The rest of you, stay close to her. The way you must go will become clear once you are inside".

Akane led them to a door at the back of the shop. It was an unremarkable thing, made of plain wood, but as soon as she opened it and stepped through, Yukari felt the change in the atmosphere. She was suddenly standing in an ornate marble antechamber, the huge doors that stood opposite the throne in the Hall of Fate before her. She pushed the doors open and led her friends into the eerie bifurcated chamber.

It was early evening in the real world. After Yukari and Labrys' previous meeting with Akane and her sisters, they had raced back to the safe house to wait for Mitsuru. Juggling the affairs of the Kirijo Group and being questioned by Public Safety had taken up most of Mitsuru's afternoon, and she had come back looking tired and stressed. Nonetheless, when Yukari had shared what she and Labrys had learned from Akane and her sisters, she had immediately agreed that they should attempt to rescue their friends that very evening, and so they had returned to Akane's shop attired for battle. She had been relatively unsurprised to see the door to the Velvet Room had appeared inside Akane's shop, too.

With the new Personas she had acquired, Yukari was as ready as she would ever be, but she still felt nervous. Even Mitsuru was now looking to her for guidance, as she was the only one with the Visions, the only one able to take them in and out of the Palace of Fate, and now she had the Wild Card, too. She was slowly but surely sliding into the role of the leader.

"This place still gives me the creeps" Labrys commented, "but we've done this before, right Yukari-san? We just gotta do it again, just like when we saved Yosuke-kun an' them".

Yukari couldn't deny the strong feeling of Deja-vue she had, standing in this place with Mitsuru, Labrys and Fuuka, just as she had done that day in Inaba. There was no sign of Philemon this time, in butterfly form or otherwise. They were on their own.

"How do we tell which door will lead us to where Ken-kun and the others are?" Fuuka said in dismay.

Yukari thought back to the incident in the fake Inaba. Back then, the door they had entered had been one of the golden ones on the light side of the hall, and it had been highlighted by a glowing border. If memory served, it had been the door which depicted a wizard. Looking at that same door again now, she could see it was as inert as all the others.

"Look for a door that's glowing" Yukari told her friends. "If this is like last time, that's the way we need to go".

Due to the vastness of the chamber, it took them a few minutes of searching to find the correct door, but eventually Yukari heard Labrys' excited voice.

"Hey, Yukari-san, everyone, over here! I think I found it!"

Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka abandoned their own search and ran to where Labrys was standing. She was in the dark half of the Palace of Fate's vast hall, the side wrought from black stone, with only shafts of pale moonlight filtering down from above. The door Labrys was facing, pale blue and covered in black flecks was the one depicting a regal woman reduced to wearing rags, weeping pitifully over the dead child she cradled in her arms. The cracks around the door glowed a brilliant blue, far brighter than the door itself, marking this doorway out from the others.

Yukari swallowed. "It would have to be a door on this side, wouldn't it?" she asked nervously, fighting to repress the fearful anxiety bubbling up inside her.

"We would have had to face this side of the Hall eventually" Mitsuru replied practically. "We may as well get on with it now. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as Tartarus".

"But what does all this mean?" Labrys said in frustration. "Why is one side of the room bright and pretty while the other one is dark and miserable?"

"Um, this is only speculation" Fuuka began as the others turned to her, "but if this place is called the Palace of Fate, then maybe the bright side of the room represents good fortune and happiness, while the dark side represents misfortune and tragedy?"

Yukari, Mitsuru and Labrys all looked at Fuuka. "Well, it was only a theory" she said apologetically.

"On the contrary, Fuuka, I think you may be exactly right" Mitsuru replied. "As always, we can rely on your brilliant insight. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. Now that it's been said, it seems so obvious".

"But when we went to rescue Yosuke-kun, it didn't look like he was havin' a good time to me" Labrys protested. "I mean, he was bein' attacked by that giant Shadow, and it looked like our friends in Inaba weren't even close in that other world".

"I don't know" Yukari said slowly. "Maybe that world was good fortune, but only for Hanamura-kun".

"What do you mean, Yukari?" Mitsuru probed.

"Well, that Shadow we fought came out of a girl he liked, right? A girl that died in the real world. But in that other world, she was still alive, and she and Hanamura-kun were dating. The problem was that her death in our world somehow made him and his other friends closer".

"I see" Mitsuru said thoughtfully. "So you're saying it was good fortune for him specifically, but not for the rest of our friends in Inaba".

"Yeah. And when he tried to deny that, the Shadow came out and attacked him" Yukari replied.

"By the way, this has got me thinking" Fuuka interjected. "The door to that other Inaba where Yosuke-kun's sweetheart was still alive was marked by an image of a wizard, right? Isn't Yosuke-kun's Persona of the Magician Arcana?"

There was a moment of chilly silence as each of the girls considered the implications of Fuuka's observation. It was Labrys who finally broke the silence.

"So, does this mean that this door represents bad fortune for one of us, then?" she asked.

"Even if it does, we still have no choice but to enter it" Mitsuru said firmly. "Besides, we still can't be sure of our deductions just yet. Right now we should focus on saving Amada and Aigis".

Yukari looked at her friend, fighting back a surge of anxiety. She knew that they had no choice, however, so she placed her hand on the doorknob, which felt icy to the touch, and flung open the door. They stepped through and were enveloped in white.

When their vision returned, they were standing outside of Gekkoukan High School. The atmosphere was different from the Port Island they knew; Yukari could tell they were inside one of the mirror worlds.

"Yukari, did your Vision give you any clues about Amada's whereabouts?" Mitsuru asked in an urgent tone.

"Yeah. I saw it clearly. I think my Visions are getting stronger- he was fighting in a quiet suburb, just outside a house."

"If my instincts are right, it will be his old house, where he lived with his mother before the tragedy with Shinjiro" Mitsuru said sadly.

"I can sense a Plume of Dusk somewhere close to that area!" Labrys exclaimed. "There's no doubt- it's my sister, Aigis!"

"There's no time to waste. Let's move!"

On Mitsuru's command they began running at top speed toward Ken's old house, or at least its reflection in this world.

"Oh no, we'll never make it in time!" Fuuka yelled in desperation.

"Everyone, lemme try something, okay?" Labrys called out. "Ariadne!"

Labrys' Persona, an elegant, feminine figure dressed in a white robe manifested herself, shining in the air above them. Ariadne spread her hands wide, and the town around them began to…shift. Houses moved apart as if they had a will of their own. Streets rippled and shifted, and buildings that had been far off in the distance suddenly grew nearer, while those that had been right in front of Yukari's eyes seemed to slide off to the left and right. It was as if she were viewing the world through a trick mirror, only what she was seeing was no trick of the light. Labrys was literally rearranging the mirror Port Island, and when she was finished, a single, clear road led directly to where Ken and Aigis were waiting for them.

"How did you do that?" Yukari said in an awestruck voice.

"Labrys-chan, that was incredible! I can tell through Juno that you've rearranged this entire copy of Port Island. I can sense Aigis and Ken-kun's presences, too. They're really close by now".

"Remarkable" Mitsuru said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Perhaps this has to do with Ariadne's association with the famous labyrinth of Knossos. Labrys may be able to alter the structure of places constructed from people's thoughts and emotions. Anyway, let's get moving. We can't afford to waste this chance."

They began running once again, heedless of any disruption they might have caused. There was only one thought in their minds: saving Ken and Aigis.

As they moved, the overcast sky above them darkened, and they heard the ominous rumble of thunder. Rain began to lash down on them, soaking their hair and clothes, but Yukari and the others ploughed on regardless. Though it felt like they were running forever, they soon came upon their target: a monstrous Shadow, at least twice the height of a house, blindfolded and with skeletal wings emerging from its back. Bound within its womb, his face contorted with pain and fear, was Ken.

The Shadow raised the massive sword in its right hand, and brought it crashing down towards Aigis. Though Aigis managed to leap clear of the blow, the house behind her was smashed right down the middle, and the Shadow's vicious attack even tore a gash into the very ground where Aigis had been standing. Yukari recognised this scene: it was the first part of her vision. She silently thanked whatever gods were out there that they had arrived in time. Now all they had to do was win.

"Aigis! We're here to help! Just hold on" Yukari called to her friend.

"Yukari-san! Sister! I am so happy to see you all" Aigis said, relief evident in her voice. "This monster has managed to capture Ken-san. It appears to be very powerful- please be careful". Aigis turned back to face the Shadow, her eyes filled with steely determination.

"Everyone, don't use Light attacks! It'll reflect Hama skills right back at you" Fuuka's warning rang out in Yukari's mind. "It also wields powerful Hama skills of its own-if you aren't careful, you'll be knocked out instantly."

"Fuuka, does it have any weaknesses?" Mitsuru demanded, just as her Persona launched a Bufudyne towards the Shadow. The Shadow caught the attack deftly with its sword, slicing Mitsuru's ice missile in half. It was on the defensive for now, but had not taken any noticeable damage.

"I'm sorry Mitsuru-senpai, I'm not detecting any weaknesses. Just like before, I'm reading two Arcana- this time it's Justice and the Empress. It's strong, but I know you can do this. I believe in you".

Yukari put her evoker to her head and summoned Isis. "If it's got no weaknesses, I guess we'll just have to hit it with everything we've got!" she said fiercely, launching a Garudyne towards the Shadow. A small, weak vortex travelled out from Isis, fizzling out ineffectually against the Shadow's bulk.

"Huh?" Yukari exclaimed, her eyes going wide. Seeing an opening, the Shadow raised its sword, preparing to pulverize Yukari with a brave blade.

"Yukari-san, look out!" Labrys cried, summoning Ariadne and casting a desperate Megidolaon. The fearsome blast of raw energy hit the Shadow, knocking its attack off-course and sending it back, reeling in pain. Yukari felt chilled. That attack would have killed her outright if it had connected.

Why was Isis so weak? The Shadow rallied, raising the scales in its left hand. A storm of lightning erupted from it, arcing through the four Persona users desperately trying to combat it. Yukari screamed as she felt the electricity strike her, searing through her nervous system. Every fibre of her being screamed in agony, and it felt like someone was dragging hot knives over her skin.

Everyone else withstood the Mazionga, but Yukari was knocked to the ground, panting.

"Yukari!" Mitsuru cried desperately, and she, Labrys and Aigis closed ranks around Yukari, protecting her. The Shadow raised its sword, aiming to obliterate Yukari before she could rise, but Mitsuru, Labrys and Aigis launched a combined attack. Mitsuru froze the Shadow in place with a massive wall of ice from Artemisia, while Labrys sliced into its legs with a Photon Edge. As the Shadow began to collapse backwards, Aigis summoned Athena, and a giant golden hand crashed down on the Shadow's blindfolded head, sending it sprawling backwards, flattening a neighbouring house and sending up clouds of dust and debris.

"Yukari, are you all right?" Mitsuru asked in a frightened voice, offering Yukari her hand. Yukari took it and allowed her friend to pull her on to her feet.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that" Yukari said sheepishly.

"Did we get it?" Labrys asked hopefully.

"No" Fuuka's miserable voice echoed in their heads. "It's just like in Inaba. It's regenerating, and I think it's hurting Ken to do it".

"Ugh. What a terrible situation" Mitsuru lamented. "Our only chance may be to try and take it out in a single shot, before it has a chance to regenerate. But it'll be difficult to accomplish without hitting Amada as well".

"You sure you're up to this, Yukari-san?" Labrys asked her.

"Perhaps you should sit this one out, Yukari. That thing seems to have your weakness" Mitsuru added.

"I'm fine. I can fight, really. I won't get in your way". Mitsuru continued to look worried, but she nodded, saying nothing further. Yukari clenched her fists around the haft of her bow in frustration. Isis was clearly useless. Was it because Yukari had the Wild Card now? She suddenly remembered that neither Minato nor Aigis had used Orpheus much, abandoning him completely a short time after acquiring him. She remembered what Igor had told her about the Wild Card being like the number zero, infinite yet empty at the same time. Could it be that in exchange for the ability to wield multiple Personas at once and change them at will, your own other self became weak and subdued?

One thing was for sure: Yukari couldn't fight with Isis. She closed her eyes and looked deep within herself, and there they were: the other Personas she had fused within the Velvet Room. It felt like Yukari was standing at the edge of a vast well, one that was infinitely deep, and the faces of her Personas were staring up at her from within that well. She recalled the name of the first Persona she had acquired within the Velvet Room, right after making the contract with Philemon.

"Eurydice!" she called, and she felt something rise within her, filling her. Something seemed to change, her body and mind taking on new qualities. Isis vanished deep into the well, and it was Eurydice she felt lurking beneath the edges of her consciousness, ready to heed her call. She summoned the Persona, and a beautiful nymph, dressed in white and with flowers and oak leaves woven into her flaxen hair appeared before her. Yukari cast Mediarama through Eurydice, soothing the wounds the Shadow's Mazionga had inflicted on them. The healing was not as effective as she used to be able to perform with Isis, but it was enough.

Mitsuru gasped. "Yukari-that Persona! So you really do…?"

"Guys, incoming!" Labrys interrupted.

The Shadow once again loomed in front of them. A wave of pressure emanated from it, fillling Yukari with an ominous sense of dread.

"Uh oh, it looks really pissed" she heard herself say.

The Shadow raised its scales, and the ground was suddenly covered by a network of glowing runes that were almost too bright to look at. The light hurt Yukari's eyes, piercing her vision and stabbing like a dagger into her heart. Memories of arguments she'd had with her Mother, of every mean thing she had ever said or done came racing to the surface of Yukari's mind. She was a terrible person; she deserved to be punished. The world would be far better off without her. She should just let this wondrous, cleansing light wash over her and….

No. She had a job to do. She had to rescue Ken. Yukari fought the spell with every ounce of mental strength she had. She knew she'd made mistakes, but she would make up for them, starting with taking down this monstrous Shadow. The light faded, and Yukari was left standing, unharmed.

"Oh no, Aigis!" Fuuka screamed inside Yukari's mind. The blonde automaton collapsed to the ground, just as she had done in Yukari's vision, the runes of light having robbed her of consciousness. A crushing wave of despair and helplessness washed over Yukari. If only she could access Isis' true strength, she could easily revive Aigis with a Samarecarm. At this rate, Aigis was going to die, just as she had in Yukari's vision, in spite of their help. Yukari instinctively knew she currently had no Personas with a revival skill. She fought the urge to scream in frustration. What was the point of having the Wild Card if it made you worse off than you were with just your own Persona?

"Hang on sis', I'm coming!" Labrys cried, and Ariadne once again manifested gracefully above her. Aigis was enveloped in a white light, and a moment later, she rose to her feet, fully healed. Warm relief surged through Yukari. It looked like Labrys' Ariadne could use Samarecarm. As long as Labrys managed to stay standing, they wouldn't go down easily.

Still, the situation was grim. With that Mahamaon spell, the Shadow could take any of them, or even all of them, down at any time, including Labrys. Yukari turned inward again, once again switching her Persona.

"Dike!" she called, and a slender young woman, dressed in a shining white robe, with a laurel wreath upon her head and a pair of scales in her hand that mirrored the giant scales held by the Shadow appeared before Yukari. Dike cast Tetraja, and a shining barrier manifested itself around Yukari and her friends.

_That should give us some protection from the Shadow's instant KO attack, _she thought. As long as Yukari had Dike as her dominant Persona, she was immune to Mahamaon, and she could also shield Mitsuru and the others. The problem now was how to destroy the Shadow and rescue Ken.

Yukari remembered the special outfits she had received from Akane, Suzume and Haruka. Akane had told her they would enhance her abilities if she wore an outfit that matched her current Persona's Arcana. The gleaming knight suit flickered in Yukari's mind, and with some slight reluctance, she reached for it.

Suddenly, she was clad in the silver armour, sheathed from head to foot in metal. She had expected the armour to feel heavy, but it was as light as a feather. A tremendous surge of strength and courage filled her, and she launched arrow after arrow at the Shadow. It screamed as the projectiles struck it, and cast around, looking for the easiest target.

The Shadow's malevolent, blindfolded gaze settled on Mitsuru. Yukari thought the Shadow was going to raise its sword again, allowing Mitsuru plenty of time to dodge, but instead the Shadow's cheeks melted open and its lower jaw detached grotesquely, revealing a black-and-red cavern lined with razor sharp teeth. A huge spike grew out of the Shadow's unnaturally wide mouth, and with almost no warning launched towards Mitsuru at incredible speed.

Yukari's body was moving at full speed even before the spike had finished growing, and she pushed Mitsuru out of the way, feeling a sharp impact followed by searing pain as the Shadow's attack ripped into the armour covering her body. The armour cracked and bent inward, and Yukari felt her enhanced speed and agility fading as the armour disappeared, replaced once more by her normal battle attire.

"Yukari, are you alright?" Mitsuru asked in a frantic voice. Artemisia appeared above Mitsuru, and Yukari felt the soothing warmth of a Diarahan spreading through her body, healing the broken ribs she had gotten even through the suit of armour. _If I hadn't had that armour, I would've been torn apart_, Yukari thought with a shudder.

"What did you think you were doing!?" Mitsuru demanded in a voice full of emotion, and Yukari was shocked to see her friend's face streaked with tears. Aigis and Labrys kept the Shadow distracted while Yukari pulled herself to her feet.

"I was saving my best friend" Yukari replied firmly.

"You could have been killed!" Mitsuru yelled angrily, taking Yukari aback. "If I was too weak to dodge that thing, then it should have been _my _responsibility. All of this- the Shadow Operatives, SEES, it all comes back to my Grandfather and the sins of Kirijo. I should be the one to protect you".

"Hey, it's okay" Yukari said gently, putting her arm around Mitsuru's shaking shoulders. "We keep telling you, you don't have to bear the burden all by yourself. We're here for you- as comrades, and as friends".

"I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you, Yukari" Mitsuru said in a choked whisper. "Since my father and Minato died, you and Akihiko have been the two most important people in my life. If anything were to happen to either of you, then I…"

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. But you have to promise to let me take care of you too, okay?"

Mitsuru nodded, strength and resolve once again filling her features. "Thank you, Yukari. For saving my life, and for everything. I won't let you down!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed within Yukari's head.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath fully matured. These true bonds, which transcend time and fate, will become your path to the destiny you desire._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Hera, the ultimate form of the Empress Arcana. With our blessing, you may now wield the Queen of Olympus and Matriarch of the Gods!_

The voice faded and Yukari felt an incredible power taking form within her. She reached within her heart, and found she already had the means to call forth Hera.

"Yukari-san, Mitsuru-san, we cannot take much more of this!" Aigis called as she barely jumped over a horizontal swing of the Shadow's huge sword.

"I'm sorry Aigis, we're coming!" Yukari assured her. Reaching within herself, Yukari called Hera to the surface of her mind, and as she did so, her clothes slowly transformed into the regal, elegant silk dress she had received in Akane's shop.

The Shadow ceased its assault on Labrys and Aigis and directed all of its attention toward Yukari. Instead of attacking, however, it shied backwards, afraid of her. Yukari raised her slim right hand towards the Shadow in an elegant gesture, and, without the aid of her evoker, Hera surged out of her in a burst of raw power.

The Queen of Olympus was huge, towering over Yukari and her friends' other Personas even while seated on her golden throne. Her hair was like threads of shining platinum, her robes were wrought from the very clouds themselves, shining as clouds did when the sun passed behind them on a summer's day. Her skin was as white as alabaster, and gold and platinum bracelets adorned her arms and wrists. Her face, though beautiful, was stern and severe, and her eyes, blue as the sky in summer, seemed to pierce right through the Shadow, seeing through it as though it were nothing.

Through Hera's eyes, Yukari could see into Ken's heart. She could see the warm emotions he still felt for his Mother, the happy childhood memories. She could sense the pain and despair Ken had felt upon his Mother's death, and the biting fear of losing that warmth again. The Shadow had reached what felt like tendrils of darkness into those parts of Ken's heart, and was feeding off them, sustaining itself while syphoning Ken's energy.

Focusing, Yukari directed Hera's immense power, neatly severing the dark chains the Shadow had wrapped around Ken's heart. As she did so, Yukari felt the connection between all of her friends as if it were a tangible thing. She felt the warm memories Ken had of spending time with all of them, the gratitude and admiration he had gained for Shinjiro following his sacrifice, the resolution to face the future that had awakened within Ken when he had decided to face Nyx. It was like all these things were a piece of Ken's heart that the Shadow had somehow torn from him, and Yukari was just now putting that piece back.

There was a great tearing sound, and the umbilical cords that had bound Ken inside the Shadow broke, and Ken came tumbling out of the Shadow's belly. Aigis leapt towards him and caught Ken gently in the air, flipping gracefully over to land on her feet, Ken draped across her forearms.

"Ken-kun! Is he alright?" Fuuka's anxious voice asked inside their minds.

"He is pale, but he is breathing and his pulse is strong" Aigis responded, making her voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You did it Yukari" Mitsuru exulted. "Now we can finally finish this thing off!"

The Shadow screamed in agony, black ichor pouring out of its open womb, the severed umbilical cords writhing like serpents, spitting disgusting black fluid everywhere. Yukari stood shoulder to shoulder with Mitsuru, and Hera and Artemisia appeared side by side, filling the air with their majesty and presence. Yukari felt her strong bond with Mitsuru, and knew the other woman felt the same way. Their Personas reacted together, and as one, the two women called out their finishing blow:

"Frozen Execution!"

Artemisia's chain whip wound around the Shadow, binding its limbs and holding it in place while Hera conjured a vast tornado of unparalleled magnitude. Artemisia created countless blades of ice with her free hand and sent them into the raging vortex. The furious storm of wind sent the blades of ice hurtling towards the Shadow with overwhelming speed and power, blasting them right through the Shadow's flesh and out the other side, while flowers of ice bloomed inside it, causing further damage. The tornado ripped off the Shadow's arms and the stumps of its legs, shattering the frozen sword and scales into a million pieces. Soon only the ravaged upper torso and head of the Shadow remained, and, wielding a gigantic scythe of ice between them, Hera and Artemisia cleaved through it, ripping the head and torso in two and obliterating what little remained of the Shadow.

Their fusion spell complete, the two women released their Personas and sagged to the ground. The rain, thunder and lightning ceased, but the sky remained overcast, refusing to change to bright sunshine as it had done in the mirror of Inaba.

Fuuka ran over to them while Yukari and Mitsuru were catching their breath. When they were able to rise again, they joined Fuuka and Labrys, who were standing around Aigis, who was still holding Ken gently in her arms.

"Thank goodness Ken-kun's alright" Fuuka said, relief evident in her face and voice. "We need to get him out of here so he can rest in a safe place, where the enemy won't get to him again".

"I agree" Mitsuru sreplied, "but the problem is Akihiko, Iori and Koromaru. We still need to rescue them".

"Akihiko-san, Junpei-san, Koromaru-san and I all entered this world at the same time" Aigis said. "I do not know why I was the only one unaffected by this place, but Akihiko-san and the others are definitely in this world".

"Maybe it's 'cause you've got a Plume of Dusk in you, same as me, Aigis" Labrys suggested. "That Akane lady said somethin' about me havin' a 'Shard of the Mother' inside me, and how that meant I wouldn't get sucked into these worlds even if I didn't go through the Palace of Fate with Yukari-san".

"That's very interesting Labrys, but unfortunately we have no time to consider it now" Mitsuru broke in. "We need to focus on saving Akihiko and the others as soon as possible. Though it wasn't as imminent as it was for Ken, Yukari's vision suggested they were in danger as well".

"But we can't go on with Ken-kun like this!" Fuuka protested. "He needs to get back to the real world and rest!"

Silence fell on the group as the girls pondered the best course of action. Their thoughts were interrupted by a slightly familiar feminine voice that seemed to appear suddenly as if from nowhere.

"You appear to be in a bit of a conundrum" the voice said as its owner, a slender woman with short, platinum-blonde hair dressed in a blue uniform appeared from around the side of one of the undamaged houses. She regarded them with eyes of burnished gold, clear eyes that yet revealed hidden depths mortals could not begin to fathom.

"You- you're Theodore's sister!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Ah, I see you have met my little brother already" Elizabeth said pleasantly. "I do hope he behaved himself, and did not cause you any undue inconvenience".

"Theodore was very friendly, actually" Yukari told her. "But what are _you_ doing here? Theodore told me you gave up being an assistant in the Velvet Room". Yukari became aware of the others staring at her. Labrys in particular seemed confused, presumably because she had never entered the Velvet Room. "I'll explain later" Yukari told them, turning back to Elizabeth.

"Ah, yes. I have undertaken a journey of my own, you see" Elizabeth replied smoothly. "I have a certain- desire, if you will, which I want to see fulfilled. I have been travelling in search of clues that could help me achieve my goal- which is what has led me here today".

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked her.

"You have recently acquired some fascinating new powers" Elizabeth replied eagerly. "You can foresee the demise of a comrade before it occurs and act to prevent it, and you can even travel between the paths of if, stepping outside mortals' linear perception of space and time in a way I have never encountered before".

"How do you know all this, and what do you want with Yukari?" Mitsuru interjected.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, how 'bout ya tell us how ya got here?" Labrys added.

"Time and space are meaningless to one such as myself, who dwells on this side of reality" Elizabeth answered. "I can freely travel between the worlds, and go to any place I wish. As for your other question- little escapes the attention of those born of the Velvet Room, even if they are no longer residents." Elizabeth turned back to Yukari. "I wish to test your powers, Yukari-san. If you would be so kind as to have a bout with me, it may prove most enlightening with regard to my ultimate objective".

Mitsuru strode forward, scowling. "We just got through a difficult and dangerous battle. One of our friends is unconscious, and three others are still in danger. We have no time for your games".

Elizabeth's eyes fell upon Ken, still lying unconscious in Aigis' arms.

"Ah, yes, your dilemma" she said. "How rude of me. I had quite forgotten. I have a proposal to make, if you would be so kind as to lend me your ears. I can take your unconscious friend directly to a location of your choosing, without any risk to his safety. In exchange, I would like Yukari-san to agree to assist me on my journey at a later date".

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mitsuru said, her eyes narrowed, but to her surprise, Yukari spoke up.

"I think we can trust her, Mitsuru" she said slowly. "Don't you remember her, from that one time in the Abyss of Time?"

"I remember Elizabeth-san also" Aigis said softly. "She aided me in strengthening my Persona abilities when we were trapped in the Abyss of Time. I- believe she knew Minato-san" Aigis finished in a pained rush, her eyes downcast.

"Very well. If both Yukari and Aigis are inclined to trust you, then so be it" Mitsuru conceded. "But if anything happens to Amada, I swear on my father's name that I will use all the powers of the Kirijo Group to hunt you down".

"Looks like you got yourself a deal" Yukari said brightly, in sharp contrast to Mitsuru's warning tone. She extended her hand in the Western gesture of a handshake, and, after a moment's confused hesitation, Elizabeth took it.

"I appreciate your show of confidence" Elizabeth said.

"Don't mention it. Just take good care of Ken, okay?"

"Do not worry. Your friend is right about me knowing Minato-san. I would never allow someone he cherished to come to harm while in my care".

Something about the sincerity in Elizabeth's face and voice when she mentioned Minato's name inspired a faint sense of companionship between herself and Elizabeth within Yukari. As if on cue, she once again heard a sound like shattering glass, and the now familiar voice rang out in her head:

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_Thou hast established a new bond. It shall aid thee in severing the chains of Fate. Through the power of the Lethal Elevator Attendant bond, you shall have our blessings when creating a Persona of the Death Arcana._

The voice faded, and when Yukari's sense of reality returned, Ken was being carefully handed over to Elizabeth. Mitsuru gave Elizabeth the exact location of a secure Kirijo run hospital as well as explicit instructions to contact Kikuno, who would make the rest of the arrangements for Ken's safety and care. With her precious cargo secured, Elizabeth summoned a blue door out of thin air, and within moments had vanished through it. The door disappeared, leaving no trace of either Elizabeth or Ken.

"Is everyone still able to continue?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think we're all a little out of breath, so to speak, but we're still ready to rumble" Labrys replied.

"Good. Then let's not waste any more time. Three of our friends are still in danger".

With Aigis now part of their team, Yukari and the others set off in search of Junpei, Koromaru and Akihiko.

**BREAK**

Rise wished her arrival in Inaba had come under better circumstances. She had arrived in Inaba early that morning, having caught a night flight and then taken the first available train. Inoue-san had made the arrangements for her, rescheduling her concerts and handling the PR side of things so she could take some time off. Thinking about it, she really owed him one. It was going to take a lot of work to handle her absence without it having an adverse effect on her career. After all, she wasn't officially on hiatus this time, so she had commitments to fulfil.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Rise surveyed the gloomy faces of her friends. They were sitting at the Junes food court as they had done previously when discussing a case.

"Rise-chan, there's someone I would like you to meet" Yu told her. He gestured towards a very pretty foreign girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, sitting demurely between Teddie and Kanji. Rise supressed an irrational flash of jealousy. Just because Yu had met a new girl and was introducing her didn't mean there was anything between them.

"This is Aria Gregory. She came over from England when she was a child and now lives here in Japan. Kanji and Teddie saved her from that other Inaba we told you about over the phone".

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rise-san" Aria said politely. "I've heard so much about you from your friends. They tell me you are an amazing singer who has fans all over Japan. I am truly honoured to meet someone like you".

"Hey, you don't have to go that far. You're gonna make me blush" Rise replied, though she found herself smiling a bit. Maybe this Aria girl wouldn't be so bad after all.

Rise's smile quickly faded as she remembered why she was here. Not even the rush of seeing Yu-senpai again, or of making a new friend could dull the anxiety she felt inside at the thought of Nanako being in danger again.

"So what's the deal, anyway? You guys told me a bunch of stuff over the phone, but I've gotta be honest, I didn't really get".

They spent the next half an hour bringing Rise up to speed on everything that had happened: Naoki's strange behaviour, Teddie and Kanji getting sucked into the computer, the alternate Inaba, Yosuke's meeting with Saki and her subsequent transformation into a Shadow, their rescue by the Shadow Operatives and Yukari's Visions. The shock of absorbing so much information at once at first blinded Rise to what had been bothering her.

"Hey, where's Naoto-kun?" she asked.

"Off playin' lone wolf, investigatin' while leavin' us behind to stew" Kanji said bitterly. Rise guessed he must be worried about her.

"Do you believe in Yukari-chan's Visions, Yu-senpai?" Rise asked him.

"There's no doubt they arrived in the nick of time to save Yosuke" Yu replied in a grim voice. "None of us contacted the Shadow Operatives. Even I didn't know anything was wrong until after the fact". Yu shot a reproachful look at Yosuke, who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Anyway, some supernatural force is at work here. I believe Yukari's Visions are real, and she got that power from someone- or something- the same way I got the power to enter the TV from Izanami".

"So does that mean Nanako-chan really is in danger?" Chie said in a frightened voice.

"Yukari-san only had a vague Vision of her being in danger" Youske said. "They saved me, even though Yukari-san said I actually died in the one she had about me. I think her Visions are just warnings- as long as we act, we can prevent anything from happening to Nanako-chan".

"Right" Chie agreed enthusiastically. "I'm getting fired up! I'm gonna make the bad guys regret even _thinking _of hurting Nanako-chan!"

"By the way, Yu-kun" Yukiko said. "You said Nanako-chan had been acting strangely recently. Do you think it has to do with that Second World game, like with Naoki-kun?"

"I thought of that, and talked to my Uncle Dojima" Yu replied seriously. "He wasn't too happy with me. I think he suspects we're getting involved in another case".

"Which we are" Chie interjected proudly.

"But at least he agreed to make sure Nanako stays away from the computer" Yu continued as if Chie hadn't spoken. "To tell the truth, I think he's worried too. Nanako just hasn't been herself lately, and with all the things going on in the news…"

Yu trailed off. There was a moment of silence, before Kanji brought his fist down on the table in frustration.

"Dammit! Mitsuru-san and her people and Naoto are both off doin' their thing while we're just sittin' twiddling our thumbs!"

"It's beary frustrating" Teddie agreed. "I just wish whoever's responsible would come out and take us head on in a bear fight! I bet Sensei could cream those bad Persona users who attacked Ai-chan and Akihiko!"

"We all understand how you feel, but we can't just run off while Nanako-chan might be in danger" Yosuke told them. "It sucks, but we're stuck until either the bad guys make their next move or Naoto and Mitsuru-san's people turn something up".

"All we can do is believe in them" Yu agreed.

"Yeah. It's a pity Naoto-kun's not here, but now that the rest of us are all together, nothing can beat us, right Senpai?" Rise said.

"Right!" everyone shouted in unison. Rise felt far better than she had when she'd arrived in Inaba. This was the familiar strength and confidence she had come to associate with being together with her friends. Together, they had saved the world twice and defeated two gods. No matter what was coming, they would weather the storm and be together forever.

**BREAK**

Nanako felt like screaming in rage and frustration. She was sure of it now. This world, and all the people in in were fake. They were trapping Nanako here, keeping her from being happy with her real family and friends.

The monster who pretended to be her father had locked away the computer, Nanako's only window to the real world. She had wanted to scream at him, but she knew that wouldn't do any good. Instinct told her to remain silent, to pretend everything was okay. She couldn't afford to let them know that she was on to them.

The doorbell rang. Nanako walked up to the door and cautiously peeked outside. Ever since she'd been kidnapped, Nanako had been more wary of answering the door to strangers, but when she looked, there was no one there. She opened the door, and found a package lying on the doorstep. It was addressed to her.

She carefully picked up the brown, rectangular package. There was a note attached, written in neat, feminine calligraphy.

_To Nanako-chan._

_I hope this gift helps you to find your true family. The instructions inside will tell you how to use it. Tell no one on this side about it or they will take it from you._

That was all the note said; there was no signature, or anything else that would identify the sender. With sweaty, shaking hands Nanako tore off the brown wrapping paper. Inside was a shiny new tablet, the sort Nanako sometimes saw businessmen carrying around town. She remembered asking her father how much one cost, and all he had said was that a good one was pretty expensive. Nanako was no expert, but this one looked like a good one.

That didn't matter, of course. The only thing that mattered was that she would be able to use this to access Second World even without direct access to her father's computer. Clutching her precious treasure to her chest alongside the note and its packaging, Nanako ran upstairs to her room to begin figuring out how to re-unite with her real family on the other side.


	13. Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Past

As they had feared they would after finding Ken in the state he'd been in, Yukari and the others found Koromaru at Naganaki Shrine. The elderly, dignified priest he was with could only be Koromaru's old master, the one whose death had led to Koromaru joining SEES in the first place. Yukari shuddered; she had always hated ghosts, and now she was looking one straight in the eyes. What made it even creepier was the fact he didn't realise what he was; none of the people in the mirror world were aware that this was not how the world should be.

The priest had just finished his funerary sutra when Yukari and the others arrived. Mitsuru hadn't messed around; dispensing with politeness, she had marched straight through the outraged guests. Koromaru had been sitting quietly at the priest's side, never making a sound after the initial ruckus he had caused when first entering the shrine. When he saw Yukari and the others, he got up and quietly walked between them and his old master. He seemed confused, looking back and forth between his master and his friends, not knowing whose side he belonged at.

"What is the meaning of this?" the priest asked, glaring at the group. "This is an extremely solemn occasion, a time of great sorrow for all of these people. I will not have it interrupted by dangerous-looking interlopers!"

"Koromaru, come back to us" Mitsuru said calmly, ignoring the old priest. "This man is not your old master. He is a Shadow, an illusion born from your desire to be re-united with him".

"Come on Koro-chan. It's me, Fuuka. Don't you recognise me?" Fuuka knelt down and began trying to gently coax Koromaru back to the team. Koromaru started to move forward, but then he stopped, looking back towards the old priest and whining piteously. The sadness and confusion in his eyes was plain to see.

"Illusion? What is she talking about?" one man said in a confused voice.

"Hey…I recognise her from somewhere" a woman said loudly. "Wait…doesn't she look like Mitsuru Kirijo?"

"Yeah….it is her! That bitch! It's not enough that she's let our city fall into this state, or that she's letting strange and terrible things happen to decent people! Now she's even crashing funerals!"

"That's right! Has she no shame?" another angry voice shouted.

"This is not lookin' too good, Mitsuru-san" Labrys warned. "Looks like you're not too popular in this world".

"Everyone, prepare for battle" Mitsuru commanded. "The Shadow's presence is confusing Koromaru. We may have to defeat it before he'll come back to us". She drew her rapier, levelling it at the old priest.

"She's got a sword!" one woman screamed.

"She's gone too far this time!" another man shouted.

Overhead, the sky once again began to darken, storm clouds gathering and thunder rumbling. Strong gusts of wind began to lash at the group, forcing Yukari to push her fringe out of her eyes.

"I don't care even if you are the head of the Kirijo Group" the old priest told Mitsuru in a stern voice. "There are certain actions that cannot be condoned no matter who you may be. Now kindly leave, or I will be forced to contact the police".

"Who cares about the police!" came the voice of a crazed young man. "We'll do her ourselves. It's her company's fault that Kenji's dead!"

Ignoring the increasingly rowdy crowd around them, Mitsuru locked eyes with the old priest. "We aren't leaving here without Koromaru" she told him in a flat voice.

"Please, Koro-chan, you have to remember!" Yukari pleaded. "Remember when Akihiko-senpai found you? You were hurt after fighting the Shadow that killed your master. That old man isn't him! We're your friends, and we need you!"

Koromaru hesitated for a moment, then suddenly shook his head and let out a fierce growl. For a moment Yukari thought he was going to attack them, but then to her surprise, Koromaru turned and faced the old priest. He was no longer wearing his Evoker- the old priest must have taken it off him- but Cerberus manifested in the air above him regardless and sent a fearsome blast of fire towards the old priest.

"It's a monster! A hellhound!" a woman screamed.

"Kirijo is the devil! She and that devil-dog attacked an innocent priest!"

"She should die for it" an insane-half human voice added.

"Yes-we'll kill her"

"Kill her!"

"KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER!"

The old priest emerged from the flames. His clothes were burned away, but he himself was unmarred. His ancient body grew and expanded, transforming into a huge, skeletal figure dressed in rags, with blazing fires in his eyes. In his hands he held a long chain, at the end of which was a metal collar with a ring of vicious spikes along the outside. The skeletal Shadow grinned hideously as it spun the collar around and around on the end of the chain, the way a knight might swing a Morningstar. _It's not a chain, _Yukari realised with a sense of grim revulsion. _It's a leash._

All around them, the crowd of funeral-goers were transforming into Shadows. Their flesh writhed and bubbled before finally bursting open like rotten fruit. A mass of black ichor gushed out of their collapsing human skins before reforming into a variety of bizarre shapes, many of them familiar to Yukari. There were floating Bronze and Silver Dice, etched with pips on some of their faces and skulls on the others. There were Shadows that looked like living puddles of black tar, their masks and claws their only definite feature. Some Shadows, like the ones shaped like featureless black humanoids wearing top hats and surrounded by floating playing cards, Yukari had never seen before. Those ones had their masks on the top hat itself, leaving their "face" a smooth blank. One thing in particular stood out to Yukari, however. Every last Arcana mask was the same.

"They're all the Fortune Arcana!" Fuuka's voice rang out inside her head.

"Focus on the main adversary, Fuuka" Mitsuru commanded calmly. "If we can defeat that one, we won't have any trouble cleaning up the rest of this rabble".

"Right" Fuuka acknowledged. "The big Shadow's Arcana is Death. I'm only detecting one Arcana from it- Koro-chan hasn't been absorbed! There's no need to hold back".

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Yukari said exuberantly.

"Ya got that right" Labrys agreed, unlimbering her axe and taking her battle stance.

"It's immune to fire attacks" Fuuka warned them, "but I'm detecting a weakness to- Light! Use Hama skills!"

Just then there was a flash of lightning, and as if on cue, the battle erupted. The Shadows surged forward from all around them, sending a storm of medium strength spells of various types towards the girls. Aigis and Labrys positioned themselves, one on each side of Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka. As one, Athena and Ariadne rose into the air, becoming shining divine walls protecting the group from the onslaught. Balls of fire, arrows of ice, bolts of lightning and blades of wind struck the two goddesses, but they did not flinch, absorbing and dispelling the surge of magic.

The main Shadow flung its collar-blade towards Yukari, and she rolled to the right, dodging the attack and rising smoothly from her knees with the ease of a practiced professional. _Whew, looks like all that stunt work for Featherman is really paying off. _The collar gouged a line into the ground of the Shrine, sending up a spray of fine dirt. The Shadow yanked the chain, reeling it back in for another attack, but Mitsuru's Bufudyne caught it on the arm, freezing it in place and granting Yukari a few precious moments to think.

If it was weak to Hama skills she might be able to one-shot it by switching to Dike, but it was a risk. She remembered Minato once telling her that he had to be very careful with Personas of the Justice and Death Arcanum because they were all or nothing; the immunity to one type of instant death spell came at the expense of increased vulnerability to the other. If this Shadow was of the Death Arcana, it likely had access to Mudo skills- which meant if Yukari missed, or the Shadow attacked first it would be she who was taken down.

With a sudden burst of inspiration, Yukari instead switched to Verdandi. As soon as the Verdandi's presence filled her mind, Yukari's awareness of the battlefield increased, and she felt she could get a sense of what was about to happen. In her mind's eye, she saw the Shadow launch a powerful Maragidyne. The flames caught Mitsuru, exploiting her weakness and tearing through Artemisia's defences. She saw herself running to her friend's side, screaming her name, switching to Dike in a fit of rage. But the Shadow was already following its successful strike against Mitsuru with a Mamudoon, and Yukari's world was swallowed it darkness. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mitsuru, get back! Fire spell incoming!"

Mitsuru heard her and, with incredible speed and skill, leapt backwards just as the Shadow launched a wave of fire towards them. Mitsuru managed to dodge the attack, but Yukari herself was not so lucky. In her concern over her friend, she was unable to completely evade herself. She covered her face with her arms, shielding it as the wave of searing heat washed over her. She fought the urge to scream as she felt the skin on the back of her arms burning. Verdandi took the brunt of the spell, but was unable to completely block it, leaving Yukari with minor burns that made movement painful and difficult.

"Yukari, are you alright?" Yukari heard her Mitsuru ask anxiously. Artemisia appeared once more, and a soothing light flowed through Yukari. The pain of her burns melted away as the Diarahan healed her. Remembering what was coming next, Yukari searched her soul for a Persona that could shield her against darkness. She remembered the faint bond of trust that had formed between herself and Elizabeth earlier, and suddenly there was a presence there, a dark, ancient, indomitable presence. Yukari reached out for it, and the Persona Mot filled her mind.

The shinobi outfit she had acquired at Akane's place appeared in her mind, and Yukari reached for it, becoming garbed in the attire of the ultimate assassin, the silent, invisible killer. Yukari was one with the darkness of death; she delivered it, not suffered it. The Shadow's spell rebounded harmlessly against it. Taking advantage of the increased speed, dexterity and agility the ninja outfit afforded her, Yukari unleashed a hail of arrows against the Shadow, stunning it. She then followed her assault up by summoning Mot and casting a Tentarafoo on the unresisting opponent.

The Shadow reeled and screamed, its powers sealed. Seeing her chance, Yukari switched to Dike and summoned her Knight outfit, dismissing both Mot and the shinobi attire. She sent a Hamaon crashing against the Shadow with all the force of her will. A cage of shining runes surrounded it, and the Shadow screamed as it was pierced by a thousand spears of light. It disintegrated, the bones and rags turning to fine white dust that then evaporated into a black mist and dispersed.

With the main opponent defeated, it didn't take Mitsuru and the others long to shred the remaining Shadows, and in only an few moments, the girls and Koromaru found themselves standing alone in the Shrine, beneath a sky that was once again a dull, steel grey.

Koromaru looked up at them anxiously, but Fuuka quickly walked over and scooped him up into her arms.

"Good boy, Koro-chan. You're so brave and smart, you know that?" she said happily.

"I'm really glad to have you back with us, Koro-chan" Yukari added.

"He did well not to be absorbed the way Amada was" Mitsuru added. "It would have been much more difficult for us to rescue him if he had been".

"Yeah, that one was almost a walk in the park compared to the other two we fought" Labrys commented. "D'ya think it's 'cause Koro-chan didn't get sucked into it?"

"That seems like a likely theory" Mitsuru agreed. "The previous two Channeler Shadows had almost fully absorbed a victim, greatly enhancing their capabilities and regeneration. This one was comparatively weak".

"Perhaps it is because we reached Koromaru-san more quickly than Ken-san" Aigis suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. Something's still bothering me, though" Yukari said thoughtfully.

"What is it, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka asked, finally putting Koromaru back down.

"Well, when we beat that first big Shadow back in that fake Inaba, it turned back into a person at the end right? She even seemed to know Hanamura-kun. But that hasn't happened with the Shadows we've fought here. I mean, are the people in these worlds really just illusions, or are they alive? And if they are, why haven't the defeated Shadows turned back into people?"

"There's still far too much we don't understand" Mitsuru admitted. "Now that you've mentioned it though, there's something bothering me as well. Specifically, we haven't yet come across a black altar like the one near Tatsuhime Shrine in the fake Inaba".

"Oh, you mean the one Teddie-san and Kanji-san woke up next to when they first got sucked into the computer" Fuuka said.

"Indeed. I can't help but feel that those altars- or whatever they are- hold some greater significance that we still haven't fully grasped."

"The sky's still cloudy here, too" Labrys pointed out. "When we rescued Yosuke-kun and beat the Shadow there, it turned back into the girl he liked, and it became sunny again. Though it was sunny over there to begin with".

"The weather's pretty bad in the real world too" Yukari mused. "Wait- you don't think the weather is linked to whatever the bad guys are trying to accomplish, do you?"

"Truthfully, it's possible" Mitsuru said with a sigh. "But we won't get any further forward by just standing here. We need to look for Akihiko and Iori. Clearly, there is still something amiss with this world- and whatever it is, I appear to be deeply connected to it".

"But where could Junpei-kun be?" Fuuka asked in a worried tone. "This world looks like ours, but we don't know really know very much about it".

"When I first entered this world with Junpei-san, Akihiko-san and Koromaru-san, we encountered Takaya Sakiki and Jin Shirado at the Iwatodai Strip Mall" Aigis said almost casually.

As one, the other girls rounded on her with matching expressions of shock and horror on their faces, all except for Labrys, who merely looked curious.

"What? You encountered Strega here? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mitsuru demanded angrily.

"These were not the Takaya and Jin we knew" Aigis replied calmly. "They were residents of this world. They claimed that they knew Akihiko-san and were friends with him, as well as with Shinjiro-san and Miki-san".

Mitsuru gasped, while Yukari only shook her head. "Aigis, why didn't you say this before?" she asked.

"I apologise. Since you all came here and rescued myself and Ken-san, we have been in battle almost constantly, so I did not have time to mention it. However, I believe if we go to the orphanage where Akihiko-san and his sister grew up, we may find a lead on both Junpei-san and Akihiko-san".

"You mean the orphanage where Akihiko-senpai lost his sister still exists in this world?" Fuuka queried in a subdued voice.

"Yes. In this world it apparently never burned down. Furthermore, in this world, Chidori-san, as well as Takaya and Jin were raised in that orphanage alongside Akihiko-san and Shinjiro-san, and they all became friends. If this world's Chidori-san was raised there, it likely holds some emotional importance for her. Where Chidori-san is, we will find Junpei-san".

"And if Miki is still alive in this world, it should shed some light on Akihiko's location as well. Excellent thinking, Aigis" Mitsuru said with a genuine, if tired, smile.

"Still, it's really sad" Fuuka said quietly. "I mean, it sounds like Takaya and Jin were good people in this world. We might even have been able to become friends with them".

"The sins of my Grandfather and his followers truly run deep" Mitsuru said in a pained voice. "They became what they were because of the cruel experiments that were performed on them against their will, robbing them of their very lives."

"Yeah. At the time I hated them for what they did to Shinjiro-senpai" Yukari agreed. "To be honest, part of me still does, and probably always will. But that only makes it harder when we learn they could have been good guys if they'd been given a decent chance in life".

"Fate can truly be cruel" Mitsuru replied with an heir of finality, punctuated by a mournful howl from Koromaru. After that, the girls trudged on in silence, heading for the orphanage. Aigis claimed she had maps in her head that showed where the orphanage used to be in their world. If this one was a perfect reflection, she said, she could lead them right to it.

It was early evening by the time they reached the old orphanage. The dilapidated building was on the outskirts of Port Island. As it was officially condemned, it was surrounded by a metal fence topped with barbed wire to keep out intruders. Labrys was all set to smash the padlock keeping the gate shut with her axe when Fuuka stopped her.

"Everyone, over here! There's a gap in the fence" Fuuka called, and the girls trudged over to investigate. They were all getting rather tired by now; in fact, their mounting fatigue had been a deciding factor in their decision not to use Labrys' newfound ability to warp the structure of the area in order to get here faster- they feared it might drain her remaining spiritual strength and render her unable to summon her Persona.

"There are footsteps leading up to this gap in the fence" Mitsuru observed. "Good work, Fuuka."

"I recognise one of those sets of footprints. They are undoubtedly Junpei-san's" Aigis proclaimed.

"How d'ya figure that, sister?" Labrys asked curiously.

"I maintain detailed records of all my comrades' physical parameters" Aigis explained proudly. "This enables me to not only track them effectively, but to monitor their physical condition and ensure they are healthy as well".

"Oooookay, gonna pretend I didn't hear that" Yukari said brightly. "So are we going through here or what? We at least know Stupei's in there now".

"Yes" Mitsuru said, grimacing. "We may as well get this over with. Koromaru should stay back with Fuuka. He's just been through an ordeal and must be exhausted, after all".

"Woof!" Koromaru barked defiantly.

"Koromaru-san expresses his desire to fight alongside us" Aigis translated. "He also says that we all look more tired that he himself is".

"Guess we're not doing a great job of hiding it, huh?" Yukari said wearily.

"Very well. Koromaru, you may accompany us. Let's go".

They entered through the gap in the fence and made their way to the old orphanage. It was a sprawling, single storey building made of mostly rough bricks with a handful of prefabs attached haphazardly to each end. The windows were dirty and grimy and the entire complex smelled of decay.

"Wow, what a rough place to grow up" Yukari commented. "I thought I had things tough as a kid, but this makes me see things in a new light".

"I'm detecting life signs in the large hall in the middle of the orphanage" Fuuka's voice said into Yukari's mind. "One of them is definitely Junpei-kun. The other one feels strange. It's like Chidori, but at the same time not like her at all. It must be the Shadow".

They ran through the deserted corridors of the orphanage. The fading light of evening cast deep, long shadows through the dusty halls. Errant breezes stirred the ragged curtains of abandoned dormitories, where the odd broken toy or piece of old clothing still lay in the dirt and grime that coated the floor. Yukari shuddered and tried not to think about ghosts. It was bad enough seeing people that had died in the real world transforming into monstrous Shadows; she really didn't need a place like this.

Yet for some reason, the dingy, decaying building gave Yukari an odd sense of deja-vue. It was as though she had been somewhere like this once before; a dark, creepy building where children had once played, but which had since been overcome by sorrow and a sense of abandonment. Just then Fuuka's voice echoed in her mind once more, dislodging the unwelcome thoughts.

"Junpei and the Shadow are just beyond this door" Fuuka warned them. "Is everyone ready?"

"We are prepared. We'll be counting on your support as always, Fuuka" Mitsuru replied. Labrys and Aigis pushed open a pair of flimsy metal-and-glass doors, and the team pushed their way into the room.

They found themselves it what had once been some kind of cafeteria or mess hall. The serving hatches were empty and the tables and chairs had long since been cleared away, leaving a vast, empty space in the middle of the large room. That space had been filled with easels, brushes and pots of paint, sculptures on pedestals and a variety of other, more esoteric constructions. Each easel contained a canvas on which a fantastic scene had been painted. The once plain, austere walls of the room had been painted in a dizzying array of colours, transforming the decaying interior into something brilliant and vibrant.

In the middle of all the paintings, given pride of place in the centre of the room, was a single huge easel, bearing a life-size portrait of Junpei. The detail and skill in that painting was nothing short of phenomenal; it nearly resembled a blown-up photo of Junpei rather than a painting, though closer inspection revealed the fine brushwork. It was so realistic that it almost looked as if Junpei could walk right out of the painting and join them.

"It's like we've walked into a secret art club or something" Labrys commented, looking around the room.

"No" Mitsuru said in a grave voice, pointing as she did so. "We've found Chidori's studio".

Yukari looked in the direction Mitsuru had indicated and saw two figures walking towards them. One was a girl wearing a formal black kimono. She had long, red hair and carried a sketchbook under one arm. The other figure was Junpei.

"Hey there Yuka-tan. 'Sup?" he said cheerfully, waving at her. He was still dressed for combat, the hilt of his katana peeping up over his shoulder. He was wearing his trademark baseball cap at a jaunty angle, and his posture was relaxed- almost too relaxed.

"Junpei! You remember who I am?" Yukari exclaimed.

"Sure I do. I recognise Mitsuru-senpai, Aigis, Labrys and Koro too" he said nonchalantly.

Yukari's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank goodness. We must have gotten here in time. It looks like you haven't been sucked into one of those Shadows yet".

"Iori, you need to come over here immediately. That thing next to you is not Chidori. It's a Shadow made to look like her. We need to defeat it in order to rescue you".

"Uh uh. Sorry Mitsuru-senpai. No can do" Junpei said, a slight edge entering into his voice. He moved slightly closer to Chidori, standing protectively in front of her. Chidori herself merely watched the exchange, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I guess we were too late after all" Labrys said, unlimbering her axe as she spoke.

"Junpei, you have to listen to me…" Yukari began, but Junpei raised a hand and cut her off.

"I know, Yuka-tan. You're gonna tell me this world is a fake alternate reality, and that you and Mitsuru-senpai and everyone else came here to save me, right?"

Yukari was speechless. She could only gape at Junpei as he continued.

"When I first got here and heard about Chidori still being alive, I got confused and emotional, and ran off to see her" Junpei explained. "When I met her at the Shrine, I had two sets of memories in me. I couldn't tell what was real and what was fake, but when Chidori reached out to me, I knew I had to be with her, and followed her here. One of the people behind this- a Tenebrous, I think she called herself, came to meet us here, and she pretty much explained everything".

"Tenebrous! That's what the Persona users who attacked Akihiko-san and myself called themselves" Aigis exclaimed.

"You've met one of the masterminds behind these atrocities?" Mitsuru demanded.

"Yeah" Junpei sighed. His jovial, friendly tone had evaporated, and his expression reminded Yukari of how he had first looked after Chidori died. Yukari ached with sympathy for him, but something told her she couldn't afford to lower her guard.

"The people in these worlds aren't just illusions" Junpei continued. "They're what real people- people we all know in the real world- would have been like if stuff had happened differently. They have their own lives, memories, thoughts and emotions. They're alive, just like you or I".

"But that can't be! We saw a bunch of them turn into Shadows earlier" Yukari protested.

"We've seen people turn into Shadows in the real world" Junpei replied with a shrug. "Remember those guards we saw in Mitsuru-senpai's past, back when we were stuck in the Abyss of Time? Shadows are born from humans anyways. These worlds come from people in the real world's wishes that things had been different so they could have a happy life. Those feelings are combined with the powers of these three goddesses or somethin', through this thing they call the 'Neo-Deva System', to make a new reality within the Shadow World".

"If ya' know all o' that, how come you're so hell bent on stayin' here, Junpei-san?" Labrys inquired anxiously. "Ya have to know it's not real. The bad guys are usin' ya!"

"Who's to say what's not real?" Junpei retorted angrily. "Some people'd say that you and Aigis aren't 'real' but I don't hear anyone complaining about that!"

Labrys flinched as if she'd been struck. Yukari glared at Junpei. "Hey, that was totally uncalled for Stupei! You better say you're sorry, and I mean right now!"

"Or what about that Teddie guy from Inaba?" Junpei continued, ignoring Yukari. "He's a Shadow, from the Shadow World, just like all of the people here. Yet he gets the same respect as a normal person, so why not Chidori?"

"Open your eyes, Junpei!" Yukari shouted at him. "I don't know what that villain you talked to did to you, but even if this Chidori's real in her own way, she still isn't the same person as the Chidori you fell in love with! _This _Chidori didn't give up her life so you could keep living. You're insulting her memory by acting this way!"

"That's rich coming from you, Yuka-tan!" Junpei shouted back. "You were so cut up about Minato's death you were willing to fight us all so you could go back and save him- even though if you'd changed time, he wouldn't have been the same guy he was by the end- just like you say this isn't the same Chidori. You seem to have moved on pretty well from his death since, though- maybe 'cause you're a model and an actress and are marked for big things. Not me though. It's easy to say that I should make the most of my life 'cause Chidori gave me hers, but what've I really got without her? Jack squat, that's what!"

Yukari recoiled as though she'd been slapped. Was that what Junpei really thought of her? That she'd just forgotten about Minato because she was doing well, and didn't care anymore? That she was shallow and selfish? It was true that she and Junpei fought like cat and dog sometimes, but deep down she'd always considered him a friend, someone she could rely upon in a pinch. The person standing before her sounded like a stranger, though. She'd never imagined carefree, easy-going Junpei would or could ever say such things.

"Fuuka, is this really Junpei?" Mitsuru asked. "It could be another fake like the ones Hi-no-Kagutsuchi created last year".

"I'm sure it's the real Junpei-kun, but something definitely feels off" Fuuka replied. "There's something in this room that's interfering with my senses. It feels just like when the real Chidori-san blocked my Persona's senses four years ago".

"I see" Mitsuru said grimly, fixing Junpei with a steely gaze. "Iori, as a friend and a comrade, I believe I speak for everyone present when I say I cannot allow you to go down this path. This world was created by a sinister organisation for nefarious purposes, and while that may not be the fault of its residents, I won't allow one of my friends to be sucked in and used for their evil schemes. We're taking you back with us, even if it means we have to use force".

Junpei sighed. "Yeah, it figures you'd say that. Oh well, no big deal. After all, if I kill you all, I can just befriend the versions of you that exist in this world, since you weren't absorbed into it". Junpei's eyes suddenly glowed gold, and a malevolent smile spread across his features. His body began to expand, and his clothes began to change. He was wearing what appeared to be a baseball uniform with an umpire's protective chest and shoulder pads and helmet, but the gear was all warped somehow, looking more like spiked armour than sports equipment. Now grown to gigantic proportions, Junpei carried a huge, spiked flaming bat in his right hand, while his left casually held an oversized baseball. He swung the bat around eagerly, grinning like a maniac.

"I thought you said this was the real Junpei, Fuuka!" Mitsuru exclaimed in alarm.

"I don't understand" Fuuka replied desperately. "It still feels like it _is_ the real Junpei, but it's a Shadow too? If only I could get a clear reading".

"It's like what happened to me inside the TV world, before you guys and our friends in Inaba saved me" Labrys told them. "This must be Junpei-kun's Shadow. We gotta calm it down and get Junpei-kun to accept himself again".

"But where is the real Junpei-san?" Aigis asked anxiously, scanning the room as she spoke. "I do not see him anywhere".

"Careful everyone! The Shadow is attacking!" Fuuka warned.

The Shadow swung its huge bat down towards Yukari, forcing her to roll to the side. She was more fatigued than she'd thought, and barely avoided the strike. _The earlier battles must have taken it out of me. _Behind her, she heard Labrys summon Ariadne and send a stream of crimson energy towards the monstrous Junpei, but as the attack approached it seemed to slide off Junpei, being instead sucked into a nearby painting.

"You think you're hot stuff?" Shadow Junpei demanded. "Let's see how you handle this!"

He threw his baseball up into the air and whacked it with his bat. Yukari braced for an attack, but the ball wasn't directed towards them; instead in flew towards a picture of a unicorn standing in a field of wildflowers beneath a clear blue sky. The ball struck the painting- and knocked the unicorn right out of it. The unicorn came crashing through the back of the easel, suddenly fully three dimension, snorting and stamping its hooves while regarding Yukari and her friends with baleful red eyes.

The unicorn charged towards Yukari, horn pointed towards her chest, ready to impale her. Before it could reach her, however, it was encased in a block of ice, which then promptly shattered, along with the creature trapped within. Yukari turned just in time to see Artemisia vanish.

"Hah, I've got plenty more where that came from!" Shadow Junpei laughed. His hit his baseball at an odd angle, and it ricocheted around the room like it was inside a gigantic pinball machine. Each painting the ball touched spawned a new fantastic creature for the team to fight. Worse, Yukari could see easels that had already been struck slowly repairing themselves, complete with fresh images.

"At this rate there'll be no end to this!" Mitsuru grated.

Throughout the entire scene, Chidori had just been standing there, silently, watching without saying anything. Why wasn't she attacking, or doing anything? For a brief instant, Yukari thought she saw the phoenix that she had encountered in that dark nightmare world, and then a memory was suddenly forced to the surface of her consciousness. It was a memory of Paulownia Mall, on the fateful night Junpei was captured by Chidori and was unable to participate in the operation.

In her mind's eye, Yukari saw Fuuka scanning the area to find the full moon Shadow's main body. She clearly heard the conversation of their younger selves, heard Fuuka explaining that the Shadow was spread throughout the underground electricity cables like a spider's web. But why was she remembering this now?

Yukari looked around the room, where her friends were fighting desperately against a growing army of shadowy creatures. Koromaru was standing bravely in front, shielding the increasingly tired girls and taking out entire groups of enemies with Mamudoon. She took in Labrys, dodging desperately around Junpei's huge bat and powerful fire spells. She took in the easels, sculptures and wall-graffiti. She took in Chidori, standing alone and silent. _Spread out across the entire area…of course!_

"Mitsuru! Everyone! There are two Shadows here! The Shadow Chidori is this entire studio! She's in the easels and other arts stuff. We need to stop attacking the creatures she's making and attack the studio itself!"

"Understood" Aigis replied firmly.

"We gotcha, Yukari-san" Labrys affirmed.

"Woof!" Koromaru added.

Yukari's friends changed their tactics. Koromaru leapt over a charging wolf and ran towards the nearest easel, summoning Cerberus and blasting it with fire. Aigis crushed one beneath Athena's God's Hand, reducing it to splinters while Mitsuru and Labrys slashed at the canvases, ruining them.

"Oh no you don't!" Junpei shouted angrily. "I'll burn you all to death!"

"I don't think so, Stupei" Yukari told the Shadow. "You've pretty much never won an argument against me the whole time we've known each other, and I'm not gonna let today be your first win!"

Remembering Junpei's weakness to wind, Yukari switched to Verdandi and blasted him with a fierce Garudyne that sent the Shadow sprawling onto his back. Over the top of the fallen Shadow, Yukari could just see the large central easel, which she now realised the Shadow had been standing protectively in front of, limiting its movement. She saw the perfect picture of Junpei, looking as if he was struggling to escape.

Summoning all her might, Yukari blasted the central easel with Garudyne. _Free the real Junpei, _she thought, putting all her strength into that single wish. She heard the silent Chidori scream, the first sound she had made, and the easel shattered in a storm of wood and scraps of canvas. For a moment, Yukari couldn't see anything, and she began to wonder if she'd made a terrible mistake, but then Junpei rose unsteadily to his feet. He squared his shoulders and faced off against his Shadow, which had regained its own feet and turned to face him.

"Stop. That's enough" Junpei told his Shadow in a quiet, firm voice. "I may be a loser, but I'm not the kind of guy who hits girls- especially when they're his friends".

The Shadow regarded Junpei quietly, not saying a word.

"Ever since I lost Chidori, I never stopped thinking about her" Junpei continued. "When we were fighting Nyx to save the world, it felt like my life had purpose, like there was a reason for me to carry on, for Chidori to sacrifice herself for me".

"Junpei" Yukari said softly. She felt Labrys lay a hand on her shoulder.

"This is somethin' he's gotta do for himself, Yukari-san" Labrys told her. "Believe me, I know".

"After the world was saved, and after the Shadow Operative missions dried up, I kept wonderin' where my life was going, you know?" Junpei continued in a self-deprecating tone. The Shadow began to shrink, losing its monstrous form and becoming a mirror image of Junpei. "Everyone else was doing so well- Akihiko-senpai becoming a police officer, Yuka-tan becoming a fashion designer, Fuuka-san becoming an engineer. Hell, even Ken seemed to be going places. I guess deep down I started to wonder if my life was really worth Chidori's sacrifice, and if I could really be happy without her. I didn't want to admit it, though, so I hid those feelings, even from myself- and that gave rise to you".

The studio had fallen into dead silence. All of the easels and artworks had been destroyed. Only Chidori herself remained, once again regarding the scene without uttering a word.

"When I came here and heard Chidori was still alive, I got lost in my selfish desire to be with her again. When that Tenebrous chick showed up and told me this world could be real, and I could be together with Chidori again, it was like my heart got split. I lost control of my Persona, and ended up trapped inside a painting. Heh, pretty lame, huh? If Yuka-tan and the others hadn't showed up, I would've turned into a mere Shadow in a fake world, and I would've probably ended up helping to destroy the real one".

Junpei fell to his knees. "Yuka-tan, Mitsuru-senpai, everyone, I'm sorry." He turned back to his Shadow. "I've got no choice but to admit- that I'm you, and you're me".

The Shadow vanished, replaced by the familiar form of Trismegistus, which flowed into Junpei. Chidori smiled, then vanished, disintegrating into black motes along with the wreckage of her studio. By the time she had fully disappeared, the room was once again nothing but an austere, abandoned cafeteria, devoid of life and colour. Junpei collapsed to the floor unconscious, and the girls rushed over to him.

"Junpei-san's breathing and heart rate are stable" Aigis told them after examining him. "He appears to be merely exhausted."

"Actually, I'm feeling really tired myself" Yukari admitted. "I don't think I can take anymore. I think we should go back to our world through the Palace of Fate and rest. Plus, we've got to take care of Junpei, too".

"No! We can't leave while Akihiko is still trapped here!" Mitsuru said sharply. Shocked, the other girls and Koromaru all turned towards her as one. Mitsuru must have felt the intensity of their attention, but she didn't back down. "Akihiko is still alone in this world somewhere. He isn't here at this orphanage. If we don't find him soon, he could…he…"

Yukari felt a stab of pain as Mitsuru trailed off, remembering what Mitsuru had said earlier about Yukari and Akihiko being the most important people left in her life. Truthfully, she didn't want to leave Akihiko for even a second longer than necessary either, but she couldn't deny the bone-deep weariness she felt. Looking around, she could see that fatigue mirrored on the faces of her friends, including Mitsuru.

To Yukari's surprise, it was Aigis who stepped forward, looking Mitsuru straight in the eyes. "Mitsuru-san, we all wish to rescue Akihiko-san as soon as possible. However, we are far too tired to help him in our current state. You know the power of the Shadows we have faced so far- we cannot fight another one in this exhausted state. In addition, judging by Junpei-san's words, we are at risk of encountering the Tenebrae as well. A tactical retreat to rest and re-organise ourselves is clearly our only option now".

Mitsuru stared at Aigis for a moment, then shook her head as if to wake herself up, reddish curls swinging from side to side. "I'm sorry Aigis. You're right. As a leader, that was irresponsible and short-sighted of me. I let my concern for Akihiko overcome my ability to make rational decisions. We will escape through the Palace of Fate with Iori and return when we're rested".

"It might also give us time to talk to Ken-kun and Junpei-kun, find out some more stuff" Labrys suggested, carefully lifting Junpei up into her arms.

As Yukari opened the doors to the Palace of Fate, she put her hand on Mitsuru's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"We'll find her" Yukari said firmly. "I promise".

With that, they walked into the space between worlds, leaving the twisted Port Island behind them.

**BREAK**

Naoto tried to ignore the two security guards as she rode the elevator up to Kei Nanjo's office, and instead attempted to get her thoughts in order. Initially, Nanjo had rebuffed her requests for a meeting. Her staff had curtly informed her that Nanjo was not guilty of any wrongdoing and was far too busy and important to deal with girls trying to play detective.

Unfortunately, Nanjo's power and wealth were such that, without hard evidence of involvement in some kind of criminal activity, he could effectively be dismissive of even associates of the police. That being the case, Naoto had been forced to roll the dice. She had made one final request to interview Nanjo, and had made sure to tell the receptionist to inform her employer that it was a matter that involved Personas. If her hunch was correct and Nanjo had been involved in a Persona related incident, it could finally persuade him that she was worth talking to. Or it could have made him even more cautious and determined to stop Naoto getting close to him, but time was of the essence, and Naoto's options were limited.

It seemed her gamble had paid off, because she had received a call that very same day telling her that Nanjo had made time for her in his busy schedule and wanted to see her at her earliest convenience. That said, Naoto could still be heading into the heart of the lion's den. It really depended on Nanjo's character and the exact nature of his involvement in the world of Personas.

They finally arrived at the top floor of the Nanjo Corporation's main headquarters, and Naoto was led down a long corridor to a richly appointed executive office overlooking Tokyo's Shinjuku district. Nanjo was standing with his back to the doorway into his office, staring out of the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Excuse me Nanjo-sama" one of the guards said. "Please pardon the interruption, but we've brought Naoto Shirogane as you requested".

"Thank you, Fujiwara" Nanjo replied without turning. "You may leave us".

Fujiwara and his companion bowed deeply and left the room, leaving Naoto alone with one of the most powerful men in Japan. He turned around, giving Naoto a good look at the expensive designer suit he was wearing. He was a tall, imposing figure with steely eyes that pierced through her from behind his spectacles. He was wearing a necktie on which '#1' was prominently displayed, and he exuded an air of control and authority that reminded Naoto of Mitsuru Kirijo.

Naoto cleared her throat. "I am Detective Naoto Shirogane. I am working together with the Public Safety department regarding the recent terrorist attack and the case surrounding it. I would like to ask you a few questions".

Nanjo nodded. "Take a seat, Detective Shirogane" he said, following his own advice and sitting in the large, luxurious leather chair behind his polished mahogany desk. Naoto wasn't sure how much she like this arrangement, but she pulled out her own chair and sat across from Nanjo.

"I'm a very busy man, Detective, and I'm sure you are as well, so let's cut to the chase. I invited you here because you mentioned the word 'Persona'. Just how much do you know about Personas? Are you truly an initiate of the hidden dark world that lies behind what most people accept as reality?"

"With all due respect, Nanjo-san, I'll be the one asking the questions here" Naoto replied in a steely voice.

"You misunderstand me" Nanjo said, shaking his head. "I am not trying to be obtuse. I need to know whether you truly understand what a Persona is, otherwise anything I could tell you would be a waste of both your time and mine. You would not be able to understand my answers".

Naoto paused to think about her response. Was she reading Nanjo right? For the second time that day, Naoto Shirogane rolled the dice.

"I am a Persona user" she told him, locking eyes with him to enforce the sincerity of her words. "Two years ago, I, along with my dear friends and comrades, solved a serial murder case in a rural town called Inaba. Victims were thrown into television sets, where they found themselves in a different world populated by monsters called Shadows. If they were not rescued before the next foggy day after they were thrown in, their own Shadow would emerge and kill them".

Naoto sat back and gauged Nanjo's reaction. She half expected him to burst out laughing, or angrily tell her to leave and stop wasting his time. He did neither, instead tilting his head thoughtfully.

"The Inaba murder case" Nanjo mused. "I remember when that was on the news. I always suspected there might be something supernatural about it, but could never prove it. Such things can be resolved only by those they directly involve, after all".

Noato blinked. "So you believe me?"

"Yes" Nanjo said simply. "In my youth, I myself was involved in a similar incident, one that no one who had not had a similar experience would believe".

"Nanjo-san, I need you to tell me everything you know. There may be no relation between what happened to you and what is happening now, but I can't afford to ignore any possible leads".

"Before I divulge that, how about you tell _me _something about what's going on?" Nanjo asked pointedly. "I keep up with the news, and I can see we've been having a lot of abnormal storms lately, but outside of that, I'm in the dark. Perhaps if I knew more, I would have a better idea of what to tell you".

"I don't really understand what's going on myself" Naoto replied. "All I can tell you is that someone is creating alternate worlds out of people's desires and sucking them into these worlds. They appear to be using that online game, Second World, as a catalyst for drawing people in".

Nanjo froze. "Alternate worlds…people getting drawn in…it can't be".

"So you do know something" Naoto pressed. "Please, Nanjo-san. Lives depend on this".

"It was when I was still a high schooler, attending St. Hermelin High in Mikage-cho" Nanjo began in a heavy voice. "One of my classmates, a girl named Maki Sonomura, had been hospitalised. When we went to visit her, the entire town suddenly became twisted and overrun by monsters. My friends and I deduced that it was the work of the SEBEC Corporation, and went to infiltrate it in hopes of restoring our town to normal".

"SEBEC Corporation?" Naoto queried.

"It went under following the incident. You would've still been just a child at the time" Nanjo explained. "The SEBEC Corporation had constructed something called the Deva System, a device which could alter reality, creating an 'ideal' world based on the desires of the subject. Takahisa Kandori, the man behind everything, had kidnapped Maki to use as the system's lynchpin, creating Maki's ideal version of Mikage-cho, as well as an idealised version of Maki herself". Nanjo shook his head in disgust. "Kandori hoped to use the Deva System's reality warping powers to destroy the world through Maki".

"That's despicable!" Naoto said in disgust.

"It was" Nanjo agreed, "but my friends and I managed to defeat Kandori, rescue Maki and disable the Deva system, and SEBEC collapsed shortly after. But if the enemy is drawing people's minds into an alternate reality through this Second World…"

"That is my deduction as well" Naoto said grimly. "If they've constructed a new Deva System, then they're using the victims of Second World as the core, just like Maki was used in the original system. But to capture so many victims…"

"They must be doing something of unprecedented magnitude" Nanjo said gravely. "This is far direr than I'd imagined. I'm glad I chose to meet with you today, Detective."

"Likewise" Naoto replied, then, on a sudden hunch, opened her briefcase and took out the security footage from the Darkstorm attack on Public Safety.

"What's that?" Nanjo asked.

"This was taken on the night of the raid on Public Safety" Naoto explained. "Nanjo-san, you mentioned that your friends were also Persona users. I'm sorry to ask this, but I need you to look at this and tell me if you recognise anyone".

"Surely you don't mean to imply my colleagues could be involved in something like this?" Nanjo said in an outraged voice.

"I'm not implying anything, but we can't leave anything to chance" Naoto insisted.

"Very well" Nanjo conceded, gesturing towards the computer on his desk. Naoto walked around the desk and inserted the security disk into the machine. Nanjo's face was grim as he watched the grizzly footage, but when Retsu appeared on the camera, he went ash white.

"That machine-girl…her face! No…that isn't possible" he stammered.

"What is it? Do you recognise her?" Naoto probed.

In a moment Nanjo's composure had returned, and Naoto could almost see him mentally walling himself off.

"Forgive me, I made a mistake" he told her. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognise any of the enemy Persona users in that tape".

Seeing she would get nothing further from him on this subject, Naoto tried a different line of inquiry.

"Nanjo-san, you have connections to several major companies. Could you do me a favour and find out more about the Hephaestus Corporation, specifically, if there are any ties between it and SEBEC?"

"Give me a few moments" Nanjo said, and he reached for the phone on his desk. A few minutes later, Nanjo put the phone down and turned back to her, expression grim.

"Your intuition was right on target, Detective Shirogane." Nanjo said. "I can't believe I overlooked this! I'm such a fool. The former SEBEC building was purchased by the Hephaestus Corporation several years ago. I didn't notice because their Japanese branch is run from right here in Tokyo, though it now seems likely that's just a decoy".

"Thank you, Nanjo-san. I can't be sure until I've investigated it myself, but it seems likely the old SEBEC building in Mikage-cho is their main base. Furthermore, you have given me some valuable insight into what their possible goals are".

"I met the Hephaestus CEO once" Nanjo told her. "Alistair Fox. It was a meeting between various big-shots in the global market. He seemed like a decent sort back then, but I heard he lost his wife and daughter in a tragic accident a short time after that. People said he changed after the death of his family, started giving himself over to shady, secretive projects. I never imagined it would be anything like this".

"Nanjo-san, would you do me one more favour? I need you to contact the Kirijo Group and tell Mitsuru Kirijo's people everything we've discussed today. If you aren't sure who to speak to, ask for Kurosawa- they'll know who you mean".

"I will, and I'll also do everything in my power to keep Public Safety off their backs until you can get to the bottom of this" Nanjo replied. "I had my doubts at first, especially given the Kirijo Group's reputation in the past, but now it seems certain they aren't to blame".

"Thank you" Naoto said, bowing respectfully. "You've been a tremendous help to me today Nanjo-san".

"Likewise, Detective Shirogane" Nanjo replied, returning the bow. "What will you do now?"

"I intend to travel to Mikage-cho. I must make certain we are on the right path before any drastic action is taken".

"Then please be careful. This is not an enemy that any of us can afford to underestimate" Nanjo warned.

Naoto assured him she would be cautious and began to walk out of the office, her mind already set on Mikage-cho.


	14. Chapter 13: Deceiver

Chapter 13: Deceiver

Alistair Fox stood facing his fellow Tenebrae, the eerie green glow from the roof of the Neo-Deva System control chamber's roof painting their faces a sickly, inhuman hue. Not all of them were before him, of course. Selene still sat in her huge metallic chair behind him, facing the wall of screens, consoles and cables that made up the crude physical interface to the sublime Moirai system. Doctor Nicholai was also behind him, making the final adjustments to his creations and preparing to bring them over. In addition, there were other members not present, fulfilling a mission on behalf of their vile Masters.

The faces before him belonged to Retsu, Hawke and Misaki. Hawke stood with his arms folded, the green light casting a sharp shadow behind him. Misaki was examining her nails, a disinterested expression on her face. Retsu was as still as a statue, far more motionless than any human could ever have been. Only her eyes, which bored into Alistair like crimson drills showed that she was even alive and had her attention focused on them.

"The research on Pandora's Box has borne fruit" Alistair told them without preamble. "As you three were the ones who retrieved it, I feel it is only just that you are the first to experience the benefits of it. Doctor Nicholai, if you would". Alistair gestured towards the Doctor with an elegant sweep of his hand, and stepped backward to let Nicholai take the stage.

Nicholai stepped forward, carrying a silver tray on which a number of small metal rings of slightly different sizes lay. The rings were simple bands of black metal, distinguishable from one another only by their size and the coloured symbol etched into one side of the band. Some had been made for a slender, woman's hand, others for a man's thicker fingers. Only Retsu's was significantly different, shaped like a pendant meant to clip directly on to the front of her torso.

"Oh? And what are these ugly little things?" Misaki asked airily as she glanced over at the tray.

"These are the product of my research" Nicholai replied tersely. "I reverse-engineered them from the artefact you retrieved from Public Safety for me. Each one is attuned to an individual Tenebrae: there are rings for myself and Mr Fox as well. In addition to containing a small fragment of Master Erebus' power, these rings are designed to enhance your Personas' natural abilities. With them, you will be able to induce an artificial Dark Hour phenomenon over a small area centred on yourself at any time and in any location".

"Superb work, Doctor" Hawke said, sounding impressed. "Now I can cut loose anytime I want. It will be greatly reassuring to know that I can fight using my full strength. Now, if only I can find someone worthy of challenging me. Perhaps Sanada will be able to quench my thirst for battle". As he spoke, Hawke reached toward the tray and hefted one of the rings. It was a large, heavy ring decorated with the head of a golden lion.

"You never change, do you Hawke? Always lusting after a fight instead of focusing on Darkstorm's true objectives" Misaki said, rolling her eyes as she spoke. Nevertheless, she reached toward the tray and took her own ring, somehow sensing which was hers without having to be told. _It's because it's attuned to her, _Fox thought. _Nicholai has done his work well._

Misaki's ring was smaller and lighter, with a violet spider motif. She slipped in on to her ring finger, finding that it was a perfect fit.

"Hmm. Can't complain about the feel of it, I guess" she mused.

Retsu strode forward and picked up the butterfly-shaped pendant, affixing it to her chest plate just below her neck. A black ribbon appeared from it and wove around the back of her neck, and the black butterfly itself seemed to meld seamlessly into the front of her armour. Was Alistair imagining things, or did she seem to glow for a moment? No matter.

There were several rings still on the tray. Alistair walked over to stand beside Nicholai and gestured towards two of them. One was an elegantly crafted ring with a blue snake symbol, the other somewhat larger and rougher with a crimson scorpion violently emblazoned on it.

"I want you to take these to our comrades in the field" Alistair commanded.

"Are we being sent on another mission?" Hawke demanded.

"Yes. We have almost finished collecting the necessary Alaya Energy. I believe it's time to eliminate our enemies before they have any chance of ruining our plans".

"Big bro is going to have to go out and fight again?" a voice protested from behind Alistair. He turned and saw that Selene had turned her chair around, facing away from the Moirai System. With her small frame and pale skin, she could scarcely look more different from the tall, powerful, dark-skinned Hawke, but her eyes blazed with determination.

"To fight is my desire, Selene" Hawke said in a gentle voice that belied his usual brusque, authoritative manner. "My goal is to become the strongest, and shatter this hypocritical world. Do not fear. I will always return to you and protect you".

Selene held Hawke's gaze, a gaze that had caused many strong men to crumble and back down for a long moment before finally nodding. "Okay, big bro. I'll do everything I can to support you from here, so you have to promise to win and come back".

"Of course. I will crush Darkstorm's enemies and make their strength my own" Hawke assured her. "This time I will face Akihiko Sanada in glorious single combat and defeat him. My blood sings in anticipation of the battle to come!"

"Actually, I have other targets in mind for you to hunt, Hawke" a deep, powerful voice came from the shadows. The Tenebrae turned, and there, materialising from the darkness itself was a black figure. It rippled and writhed like a black sack filled with worms and snakes before finally solidifying into the familiar human form of Nyarlathotep. A cruel, confident smile spread across his handsome features, and he continued forward as he spoke.

"I agree it is time to thin the ranks of those who would oppose us, but I think tackling the Shadow Operatives first would be a mistake. It would be far easier, and vastly more entertaining for us to eliminate the fragile, idealistic fools from Inaba first, before they have a chance to re-unite with their more seasoned counterparts".

"I had hoped to test my skill against worthy opponents" Hawke said disparagingly, not bothering to keep the disappointment out of his expression or voice. Alistair's heart raced, and a cold sweat began to run down his back. Had Hawke just talked back to Nyarlathotep? This could be very bad. To Alistair's surprise, however, Nyarlathotep simply smirked, apparently unperturbed by Hawke's borderline insolence.

"Who cares which of them it is? I just want to cut those sacks of meat to pieces" Retsu interjected fiercely. It was the first time she had spoken during the entire meeting. Nyarlathotep simply gestured towards her, implying that Hawke should share her attitude.

"I want to see them broken" Nyarlathotep continued. "It will be glorious to see their pitiful ideals shattered by the very truth they claim to stand for. Go. You will know where to find them. We now have something incredibly precious to all of them, after all". Nyarlathotep's cruel laughter echoed through the chamber.

**BREAK**

The first thing Yu Narukami saw when he returned home that evening was his Uncle Dojima's terrified, anguished face.

"Nanako! Please, wake up! What's the matter? Nanako, answer me, please!"

Yu's stomach lurched as his eyes fell upon his little sis, lying prone on the couch in front of the TV. Her eyes opened and closed, but there was no recognition within them. He rushed over to his Uncle's side, adding his own terrified voice to Dojima's as they desperately called out Nanako's name.

In his initial panic, Yu hadn't noticed the tablet lying on the floor at Nanako's feet. He bent down and picked it up while Dojima phoned an ambulance for his daughter. _No, it can't be, _Yu thought frantically. He unlocked the screen, terrified of what he would find there, and in a moment his fears were confirmed. The tablet showed Second World.

"What's that?" Yu heard his Uncle demand, and the tablet dropped from his fingers, clattering across the floor. Dojima dashed forward and picked it up. "I've never bought Nanako anything like this" Dojima said suspiciously. "Do you know anything about this, Yu?"

"No" Yu replied in a hollow tone, without looking at his Uncle. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Nanako, his beloved little sister. How could he have allowed this to happen? He heard his Uncle asking a question. "No, this wasn't a gift from me. I don't know how Nanako got this, or who sent it to her" he heard himself say. It felt like his voice belonged to someone else. He felt detached from his own body, mind racing into overdrive.

Outside, Yu heard the ambulance pull up to the front of the house.

"I have to phone my friends" Yu told his Uncle. "They're the only ones who can help Nanako". Yu turned and began to move toward the phone, trusting his Uncle to see Nanako safely into the ambulance, but before he could move he felt Dojima's hand on his shoulder.

"Yu, I know you're hiding something! This is like that murder case two years ago, isn't it? Tell me what's going on! This is my daughter's life for God's sake!"

Yu turned around slowly and looked his Uncle in the eyes. He knew it was no use trying to feign ignorance or make up an excuse, and he also knew there was no way he could make Dojima understand the truth. Instead, he would have to bet on the bond they shared, the trust between them that went beyond spoken words.

"Do you trust me, Uncle Dojima?" Yu asked solemnly. Dojima stared hard at his nephew for a few tense moments, then nodded firmly.

"I can't explain things right now" Yu said firmly, "but I swear on my life that I will find the ones responsible for this and I _will _make Nanako well again. Please, you have to believe me, and believe _in _me".

"All right. I'll accept that for now" Dojima replied heavily. "I still haven't forgotten how you and your friends saved Nanako before. I still don't really understand what was going on back then, and maybe I never will, but I do know that I owe you my daughter's life. Once again, my family is in your hands".

"Thanks, Uncle. I'm going to contact my friends- I'll need their help getting to the bottom of this. We'll meet up with you at the hospital in half an hour".

Dojima nodded, and Yu began frantically dialling numbers.

A short while later, Yu and his friends were gathered in the waiting room outside of the ward where Nanako had been taken. Dojima was with his daughter, but Yu and the others had been told they had to wait outside until the doctors were satisfied it was safe for them to enter. Looking around at the bleak faces of his friends, Yu tried to repress memories of another time when they had all been gathered in the hospital like this, a time when they thought they'd lost Nanako forever. _No, I can't think of that_, Yu thought. _I've got to stay strong for the others._

After what felt like an eternity, the double doors leading into the ward proper opened and a white-coated doctor walked out holding a clipboard. Kanji jumped out of his seat and dashed over to the doctor, barely restraining himself from grabbing the man in his haste to get answers.

"How's Nanako-chan? What's wrong with her? You gotta tell us, Doc!" he half-demanded, half-pleaded.

The Doctor sighed heavily. "I'm sorry" he said. "We can't find anything wrong with her, physically. Her body is healthy, but she's just not responding. There've been reports of cases like this appearing up and down the country, and no one knows what to do about it. It's the most baffling phenomenon in medical history".

"You think that's good enough?" Kanji said angrily, raising his voice. Yu was about to intervene when Aria placed her hand on Kanji's shoulder.

"Please, Kanji-san. This isn't the Doctor's fault. I don't think ordinary people can help Nanako-chan now".

Yu noted the hidden meaning behind Aria's words, and Kanji must have as well, for he relaxed his shoulders and gazed down at the floor, abashed.

"Sorry 'bout that" he mumbled contritely. "Just kinda worked up and upset, is all".

"I understand" the Doctor replied kindly. "We'll do everything we can for Nanako-chan. She's a very lucky girl, to have such great friends". With that, the Doctor moved off down the hall. A few moments later, Dojima himself emerged from the hospital ward. He looked haggard, his shoulders slumped. Yu knew the crushing despair he must be feeling; although Nanako's life wasn't in any immediate danger as far as the doctors could tell, none of them knew how to help her.

"Why? Why does this keep happening to my family?" Dojima lamented. Other than that one terrible moment when they thought Nanako had passed away two years ago, this was the first time Yu had ever seen Dojima show weakness, and it broke his heart.

"First my wife, Chisato, gets killed, then my daughter gets kidnapped…and now this? Is there some sort of curse on my family? Have I offended the gods somehow?" Dojima continued, fear and frustration in his voice.

Chisato. Dojima's deceased wife, whose death had driven a wedge between Nanako and her father. Yu looked over at Yosuke, and the two of them locked eyes. Yosuke nodded. He was thinking the same thing.

After they had all seen Nanko, Yu gathered his friends at the food court. There was no time for pleasantries, so he got right down to business.

"Nanako's soul has to be inside that Second World, in another alternate reality like the one Yosuke was trapped in. We're the only ones who can save her".

"Damn straight we are. I'm not sittin' on my ass when Nanako-chan's in danger" Kanji said fiercely, balling his hands into fists.

"But what about Mitsuru-san and the others?" Yukiko objected. "Isn't it dangerous to enter those other worlds without knowing anything? Yosuke-kun almost died, remember?"

Yu surveyed the group, noting the anxious faces and nervous energy they all seemed to share.

"Has anyone managed to contact Mitsuru-san or any of the other Shadow Operatives?" Yu asked in a calm, measured voice.

"I've been trying to call Master, but he isn't picking up" Chie said in a frustrated voice. "What is he thinking?"

"Maybe Michan and the others are all in danger again themselves" Teddie said sadly. "It might up to Sensei and the rest of us to rescue Nana-chan".

"I agree. We can't worry about Mitsuru-san and the others right now. Saving Nanako has to take first priority- the question is how. Yosuke and the others ended up in that other Inaba by accident last time, and there's no guarantee we can find where Nanako is, assuming there are different realities within Second World."

"My scanning abilities are useless here" Rise said in frustration. "Just when I thought I was finally getting stronger, learning how to fight from Elizabeth-san, I can't help when I'm really needed!"

"My nose won't do the trick either" Teddie added in a glum voice. "I'm beary sorry, Sensei".

"It's not your fault" Yu told them gently, "but we need to figure something out".

"Perhaps I can help" came a gentle, feminine voice. The group all turned to where Aria was sitting at the end of the table in an immaculate blue dress, white parasol held in her dainty fingers. Yu immediately felt slightly guilty; he had been so worried about Nanako that he had forgotten Aria was there. _That's right, Aria's our friend. She's a Persona user, and she's one of us now. _Whenever Yu had reached a dead end in his investigation of the Adachi murders, he had always forged a new bond, welcomed a new comrade, and that friendship had lit his way. Surely it would be the same again now.

"My Persona has some scanning capabilities as well. After speaking with Rise-san and hearing about her Persona and how it works, I am sure of it" Aria explained shyly, but there was determination in her voice as well. "I probably don't have anywhere near the range that Rise-san has, but my Persona awakened within Second World and is attuned to it. I am certain I can find the place where Nanako-chan is trapped".

"Can you really do that, Aria-chan? Wow, I'm impressed!" Rise exclaimed.

"I will still need your help, Rise-san" Aria told her. "If you and I combine our abilities, we're sure to find Nanako-chan".

"All right, now we're talking" Yosuke said enthusiastically. "Wow, I could really fall for you, Ari-chan" he said, giving Aria his trademark wink.

"Get over yourself, already!" Chie growled, giving Yosuke a kick in the shin.

"Owww, dammit, what was that for?" Yosuke protested. The entire group burst into laughter, the moment of levity briefly washing away their troubles and fears. Yu felt a warmth in his heart, the feeling of being surrounded by good friends. Together, they could do anything. They would rescue Nanako, find the truth and put a stop to whoever or whatever was causing all this.

"All right, let's do this. Aria, do you have any idea where we should start?" Yu asked.

"Nanako-chan was found unconscious in your Uncle Dojima's house, wasn't she, Yu-san?" Aria mused. "Does your Uncle own a personal computer or any other device that can connect to the Internet?"

"You said your Uncle has a PC that he uses when he brings work home from the station, right Yu?" Chie broke in.

"Yeah" Yu agreed. "I thought Nanako was using that to access Second World, but then we found that tablet, which has now been taken as police evidence".

"I think we should go to your Uncle's house" Aria replied. "Nanako-chan may have been using that computer to access Second World before she acquired that tablet. If so, there will still be a strong signature my Persona can pick up on. We can enter Second World using your Uncle's computer".

"After what happened to Yosuke-kun, I still can't help but be nervous about this, though" Yukiko said uncertainly. "I wish we knew more about what we were heading into".

"To tell the truth, Yukiko-san, by entering Second World to rescue Nanako-chan, we may very well be entering a trap" Aria said gravely. "However, if we wait around to look for the answers, it may be too late to save her".

"No way in hell we're gonna let that happen!" Kanji growled.

"Hold on Nana-chan, your Teddie is coming!"

Yu turned to Yukiko. "That's how it is. Are you with us?"

"Of course. You shouldn't even have to ask, Yu-kun".

"All right, let's grab our gear and meet at my Uncle's place. He's staying at the hospital today, so this is our chance. We're going in today".

About an hour later the group was gathered at Dojima's house, fully kitted out for battle. Yu noticed Yosuke looking a little uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" he asked his friend.

"I kinda got the feeling someone was watching us on the way other here" Yosuke replied cautiously. "You know, like following us".

"It's probably just your imagination Yosuke" Chie chided. "Come on, we have to focus on saving Nanako-chan!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Yu. Chie's probably right. I guess I'm just too tensed up" Yosuke said.

They all crowded into Dojima's bedroom, where the computer waited silently for them.

"Ouch, Kanji, you stood on my foot!" Teddie complained.

"Sorry Ted, it's just so cramped up in here" Kanji replied contritely.

"Hey Teddie, give me some space here, will you?" Chie protested. "I can't even get in the doorway thanks to that big costume of yours!"

Yu, who had entered the room first, watched in amusement as his friends all tried to crowd into the small, neat room where his Uncle slept. He would have felt guilty about messing it up like this under any other circumstances, but then, under any other circumstances they wouldn't be doing this.

"Okay everyone, we need to back up and let Rise and Aria through. We need to give them space to work if they're going to find Nanako for us".

"How are we going to summon our Personas in the real world?" Rise asked as she pushed through, Aria at her heels.

"I think when Second World is accessed, the computer serves as a kind of gateway between this world and the Shadow Realm" Aria replied. "I could be wrong, but even if we cannot manifest our Personas completely, we should be able to join our senses and search for Nanako-chan".

"Okay then, I trust you, Aria-chan. I'll give it a shot" Rise replied.

Aria sat in the chair in front of the computer and turned on the machine. It didn't take her long to find the log in screen for Second World. Yu watched as Aria and Rise joined hands, a look of intense concentration on their faces.

"This is….oh God, Senpai, this is awful" Rise whispered.

"Rise! What's wrong?" Yu asked her in a worried voice.

"There's so many. So many different souls, trapped in so many different worlds. I can feel them through Aria-chan. They're all people who hate their lives in this world, who wish things had turned out differently".

"Humans have very little control over their own destinies, if one looks closely enough" Aria said darkly. "It is natural for us to desire to change our fate. Being able to imagine how our lives could have been, or should have been, is what differentiates us from animals".

"They just want to be happy" Rise said sadly. "But the people behind all of this are using their suffering to further their evil plans. Senpai, we have to stop them!"

"Those bastards" Kanji growled, echoed by Yosuke.

"Right now, all we can do is rescue Nanako" Yu said firmly. "I'm sorry Rise, but I need you to concentrate".

"I've found something!" Rise suddenly cried out. "This is…there's no doubt, it's Nanako-chan!"

Aria hastily hit some keys on the keyboard, and the display on the monitor changed. A log in screen, password and details already filled in, was imposed on a background showing a depiction of a bright, sunny Inaba. Yu read the name that was typed into the system. Nanako Dojima.

"This is it. We've found them, guys" Rise said, stretching her arms as she spoke. She looked tired, but satisfied.

"Thank goodness" Yukiko said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good work Rise. I don't know what we'd do without you" Yu said. Rise blushed and looked down at her feet.

"We owe you one as well, Ari-chan" Yosuke added. "All right then, let's go get Yu's little sis back!"

The group cheered and gathered around the computer screen. Yu's world was enveloped in white.

**BREAK**

The figure had been watching the Investigation Team the entire time. He had heard their little conversations, and had followed them to the Dojima household. It was easy to remain close to them, yet hidden. He had years of practice under his belt, after all. Now, as then, they were completely oblivious to his presence.

He had changed since his last encounter with them. He had learned, grown, and looked more deeply into his own past and origins. When Second World had first emerged, he had been one of the few to recognise it for what it truly was. Now, he knew more about it than any of them.

He waited until the Dojima household had gone quiet. They were a noisy, rowdy bunch, a bizarre mishmash of different personalities that incomprehensibly managed to work together and function as a single whole. The sudden silence was the best indication that they had gone on ahead.

The figure moved to one of the windows and removed a lock pick from the tool belt fastened around his waist. He had come prepared, but it was still remarkably easy to open the window and gain access to a police officer's house. Then again, why should Dojima bother with tight security? After all, you'd have to be crazy to break into a police detective's house, right? That was how humans thought. Always thinking inside the box, within the rules of their little made up society, as if the whole thing wasn't just a construct created by them. He shook his head. Madness.

He stalked up the stairs, checking his weapons as he went. They were secure, and had been well polished and maintained. Soon, he would feel their familiar weight in his hands once again.

It didn't take him long to find Dojima's room and the terminal they had used to access Second World. The fools would drown in it, but he himself would be protected by the legacy within his body, the legacy of both his wretched father and his one and only companion.

The figure entered the computer, chasing enemies and friends.

**BREAK**

When Yu's senses returned, he found they had been transported to the Junes electronics department. Based on what he had heard from Yosuke and the others, this was what he had expected. His friends all looked a little disorientated. Strangely, only Aria was calm and collected.

"Ugh, why are we dressed like this?" Yosuke asked, indicating his old high school uniform, beneath which he wore his custom armour made by Daidara-san himself.

"Yeah…and why are we all in the electronics section of Junes?" Chie asked as she picked herself up. She must have fallen on her rear as they arrived. She checked her metal grieves surreptitiously as she stood up.

"Guys, I know you're disoriented, but we need to focus" Yu said firmly. "We need to search for Nanako, remember?"

His friends blinked collectively.

"Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry Yu-kun" Yukiko apologised, followed by the rest of the gang. What was going on here? It wasn't like Yu's friends to lose focus so quickly. Was it just his imagination, or was it worse this time than Yosuke described it after he had found himself within Second World the first time?

As they exited Junes, Yu's feeling of unease continued to grow. The sky on this side was bright and sunny, perfectly serene and tranquil, the exact opposite of the overcast, increasingly stormy weather they were getting in the real world. The sunshine should have been a welcome relief, but instead it made Yu's skin crawl. Everything around him made him feel uncomfortable. It reminded him of when he had used the Orb of Truth during the final confrontation with Izanami in order to see through her illusions. Everything around Yu felt false and hollow to him.

Yu's friends seemed oblivious to the situation, however. They laughed and chatted amicably amongst themselves, heedless of the danger they had no doubt stepped into. _I have to finish this and find a way to get us back home, quickly._

"We need to find Nanako. If my hunch is right, she'll be at my Uncle's house" he said, stepping in and taking charge.

"Um…isn't that where we'd expect to find her?" Yukiko asked in a quizzical manner. "She is Dojima-san's daughter, after all".

Yu frowned. Was Yukiko thinking along the same lines as him? No, there was something amiss with the way she'd spoken. It was as if Nanako was where she belonged and there was nothing wrong. He shook his head, dismissing it as his imagination.

"Come on!" he urged taking off at a run.

"What's up with him?" he heard someone ask, but his friends followed him, for which he was grateful.

When they reached the Dojima household, there was no one there. The door was locked, and Yu realised that having such a large crowd of young adults on someone else's property was drawing a certain amount of attention. An elderly man who had been taking an afternoon walk approached Yu and the others cautiously. Yu recognised his tanned, leathery skin and balding head ringed with grey hair; he was one of Dojima's neighbours in the real world, though as far as he knew his Uncle didn't interact with this old gentleman very much.

"Hold up there, young man" the man said sternly as he approached. "What's all this about? Why are all of your friends on someone else's property? You do know that Dojima-san is a police detective, don't you?"

The rest of the investigation team looked at each other as if asking one another why they _were_ there. Yu decided to use this as an opportunity to learn a bit more about the nature of this false world.

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Yu Narukami. I'm detective Dojima's nephew. These are my friends. We came here looking for my little si- er, little cousin, Nanako".

The man squinted at Yu for a moment. "Ah, Yu! I didn't recognise you for a moment there, my boy! Of course, Chisato-san introduced me to you the last time you visited Inaba. Dojima-san certainly is lucky, to have such a wonderful wife. Why, a finer lady this town has never seen. She always shares her home-baked apple pastries with me- far better than any of that store bought crap."

Yu's fears were confirmed. Nanako's mother was still alive in the false world. Now he knew what had drawn her into it. Having expected it, Yu actually found the unsettling nonchalance of his friends more worrying than this, however. How were they going to reveal the truth to Nanako if his own friends were struggling to see it?

"Sir, do you know where Chisato-san is right now?" Yu asked carefully.

"She always goes to pick her little girl up from school around this time" the old man replied airily. "She ought to be back with her any moment now. As a matter of fact, I actually passed this way on my walk this afternoon hoping to speak with her. But, I suppose if her family's in town it wouldn't be right for me to intrude. I'll leave you young 'uns to it, but I better not hear of any misbehaving, you got it?"

Yu said farewell to the old man, who shuffled off down the road. Rise walked up to stand behind him just as a car pulled up on to the drive. Kanji and Teddie, who had been standing on the driveway arguing about something trivial quickly jumped out of the way, allowing the car to park. The front door opened, and a woman emerged who Yu had never seen before, but one whose identity he knew with absolute certainty.

Chisato Dojima looked the way Yu imagined Nanako would eventually look when she reached adulthood. Slender and pretty, with long, lustrous brown hair, large, expressive hazel eyes and a gentle, feminine demeanour, Yu could see at a glance why his Uncle had fallen in love with her, and why he had seen so much of her in Nanako. She gave him a radiant smile and opened the back door, allowing Nanako to climb out.

Yu's heart raced in his chest. Seeing Nanako standing next to her mother was like seeing a real person standing next to a photograph. For all she looked vibrant and full of life, Yu could somehow tell that Chisato was hollow, an illusion of the mind, like everything else in this world. Nanako looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

"Hello, cousin Yu" she said politely. "It's nice to see you again. And you've brought your friends, too!"

Cousin Yu? Not big bro? _Of course. It's different here._

"Hey there Nana-chan!" Teddie said happily, bounding over. "It's your Teddie!"

"Hi, Teddie. How've you been? How's Junes?" Nanako inquired brightly.

"It's going great, right Ted?" Yosuke said with a wink. "Nice to see you as well, Mrs D. This might sound strange but…I can't really say why we're all standing in front of your house like this".

"That's all right Yosuke. Nanako and I are always happy to see Yu's friends. He's a very lucky young man".

"Yeah! You guys are the best!" Nanako agreed.

Yu backed up cautiously. Why was everyone acting so casually? Didn't they remember this world wasn't real? Couldn't they see that this Chisato had to be a Shadow?

"Yu? What's wrong, dear?" Chisato asked, finally noticing the expression on Yu's face.

"Mother, why has cousin Yu got such a scary look on his face?" Nanako asked, half-hiding behind her mother's skirts.

"Nanako, get away from her! That's not your mother! It's a monster!" Yu shouted, hoping to get through to her.

"Yu, that's not a very nice thing to say. You're scaring Nanako" Chisato said disapprovingly. "I thought you'd been brought up not to make hurtful and distasteful jokes".

Yu ignored her and focused on Nanako. "Nanako, you have to listen to me. This world isn't real, and that woman isn't your real mother. The real Chisato Dojima died in a hit-and-run years ago. I know it's painful, but you have to remember! You have to come back, to where your real father is waiting for you!"

Nanako looked as though she were about to cry. Chisato frowned angrily at Yu, and there was an edge to her voice.

"If you don't stop this behaviour, Yu, I'll have to contact your parents. I won't have you coming to my house and have you make up stories that frighten my daughter".

"Come on guys, you have to back me up here" Yu said desperately, seeking the support of his friends. As he looked around, he saw a mixture of concern, shock and anger on the faces of his friends. It was like he was looking into the eyes of strangers- or was it that they were looking at him as though _he _was a stranger?

"You okay Senpai?" Kanji asked in a worried tone. "You need to go to the doc's or something?"

"Yeah, this isn't like you, Yu-kun" Chie chastised him, hands on her hips.

"Everyone, this isn't right!" Yu said forcefully, raising his voice a little. "Have you forgotten what we came here to do? This isn't the real world. We have to save Nanako and take her to the real world".

"Yu, please stop it" Yukiko pleased, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering. "You're starting to sound like that Taro Namatame guy, back when we thought he was the killer and he kept talking about 'saving' people".

Yu was taken aback for a moment and had to get his thoughts in order. _At least the murders still happened in this world, and it sounds like we still caught the bad guys. _At least that much was the same. This wasn't like the version of Inaba Yosuke had found himself in; it seemed that here, at least, they were all still friends. But then why couldn't he get through to them?

"I'm sorry Yu, but we're not going to play along with you on this one" Yosuke said firmly. "Until you come to your senses and stop acting like a jerk, I for one aren't gonna hang out with you". He turned and bowed towards Chisato. "Sorry about all this Mrs D. He dragged us all over here. I can't remember exactly why but he made it sound important. I've got no idea why he's acting this way. We'll just get out of your hair now".

"That's quite all right, Yosuke. I know you're a good young man". She turned to Yu. "When you're ready to apologise, you can come and join us, Yu. I won't tell Ryoutaro about what you've said, as long as you promise not to act this way again".

Chisato led Nanako right past him and up to the front door of the Dojima house. Yu's heart screamed in frustration. His Little Sis was right there in front of him. He wanted to reach out and grab her, but he was paralysed. Given the way his friends were acting, would they turn on _him _if they saw him make a move to get Nanako away from the fake Chisato? _They think I'm crazy, _he realised. _They've lost the truth._

"What's going on here?" he heard himself whisper.

"They have been drawn into this world, I'm afraid" came a soft feminine voice from behind. "I think that in this world, everything is better for all of you. You still all become good friends, you still defeat Izanami, but Nanako-chan's mother is still alive, her family still whole. The human psyche cannot resist such a desirable outcome".

Yu turned to face Aria, the afternoon sunlight shining on her lustrous golden hair, accentuating her foreign beauty.

"But why are only we unaffected?" Yu asked desperately.

"You have channelled the power of a god, and have received the power to pierce any illusion" Aria replied. Before she could get any further, Yu saw Rise watching them out of the corner of his eye. _Rise! Her Persona can scan- if I can just persuade her…_

"Sorry Aria, I'll be right back. I have to talk to Rise!"

Yu ran over to Rise and grabbed her wrist. She spun around, angry and embarrassed, but she looked him in the eyes. _Good. At least she isn't going to try and run._

"Rise, please listen to me. I need your help" Yu pleaded.

For a moment, it looked as though Rise intended to berate him for his conduct, but something about the word 'need' seemed to calm her down.

"Senpai, why did you say such mean things about Nanako-chan's Mom? That's not like you at all".

Yu took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. If he said the wrong thing here, Rise could storm off, leaving him friendless apart from Aria, and with no means of tracking down the others. He realised he had to defeat the Shadow in this world in order to free both Nanako and his friends, but he would need the help of those same friends to accomplish that. There had to be a way to get through to at least some of them.

"Rise, I need you to think. Do you remember the times we all met up at Junes with Nanako? Do you remember why Nanako was so happy to come with us at first?"

Yu had chosen his words carefully. Rise frowned in thought. "I think…she was lonely" she said after a few moments. "But…that can't be right. Nanako's always with her Mom and Dad- they look so happy together".

"Do you remember your Persona, Rise?" Yu asked her, deliberately switching tactics.

"Yeah, of course I do. I helped you out by supporting you, right Senpai?" she said with a mischievous smile. She seemed to be regaining some of her former good humour.

"I need you to summon your Persona, Rise" Yu said seriously, looking deep into her eyes. Rise's cheeks coloured, and she turned her head to the side, breaking eye contact.

"What, now?" she protested. "How am I to summon my Persona in the real world? You know it doesn't work that way, Senpai".

"Please Rise. Do it for me. Just look inside yourself and try. If it doesn't work even if you give it your best effort, I promise I won't bother you about it anymore".

Rise turned her face back towards Yu, and this time she was the one who gazed into his eyes. She must have seen the sincerity in them, because she nodded.

"Okay Senpai. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I trust you. I'll give it a shot."

Rise closed her eyes, and Yu backed up to allow space for Himiko to manifest. For a few seconds nothing happened, and Yu began to worry. Had he been wrong? For a single terrifying instant, he doubted himself. Could it be that it was actually him that was trapped within falsehood? Could Chisato Dojima really still be alive? Just as he finished that thought, Rise gasped, and the familiar figure of Himiko appeared behind her, a tall, elegant white figure with a satellite dish for a face, holding a scanning visor over Rise's eyes.

"Senpai, what is this? I can summon Himiko, and…this place feels like the Shadow World!"

"It is, Rise. Do you remember Second World? This is a false reality inside the computer. We came here to rescue Nanako, but as soon as you got here, everyone else started forgetting this wasn't the real world. Please tell me you remember!"

"I…I remember, Senpai" Rise said in a shaky voice. Yu sagged with relief.

"What are we going to do?" she continued. "The others all still think this is the real world!"

"I think we need to beat the Shadow in this world to free them and save Nanako" Yu replied. "But I need to bring a few more of us back to their senses first. Can you find out where they are, and where the Shadow is?"

Rise scanned the area with Himiko. "It's strange. I can sense something that feels like a Shadow, but it's like the Shadow is split into two parts. Oh no, one of them is in the Dojima house with Nanako-chan right now!"

"I figured as much" Yu said grimly. "What about the others?"

"They're not far" Rise told him. "Yosuke and Teddie are headed in the direction of Junes. You can catch up to them if you hurry".

"Thanks, Rise. I'm going after them. I need you to go with Aria to a safe location and give me backup. I'll need your Persona to be my eyes and ears, especially if I get into battle".

"But I wanna go with you! I can fight too now, you know!" Rise protested.

"Yu-san will need an ally whose Persona has excellent scanning abilities if he is to find the others quickly and prevent anything happening to Nanako-chan" Aria's voice came from behind Yu. He turned to see her walking calmly up to them. "Your Persona has a far greater scanning range than mine, Rise-san. I am sorry, but I cannot be of much help to you. I think it would be best if we stayed and helped Yu-san from a distance. I know I can rely on you if anything comes to attack us".

"Listen to Aria, Rise. I'll be back with the others, I promise" Yu said reassuringly.

Rise stood looking uncertain for a moment, then surprised Yu by wrapping him in a fierce hug.

"You'd better be safe, you got that?" she said.

"I promise" he replied solemnly, gently opening her arms. He turned away and dashed off in the direction of Yosuke and Teddie.

**BREAK**

Rise watched Yu go with trepidation in her heart. Though she kept her feelings to herself, she had always wanted to be more than just his friend, but he had never shown any romantic attraction to her. He saw her as who she was, Rise Kujikawa. He saw her as a person, but not as a woman. She loved him for that, but at odd moments hated him for it, too.

Embracing him had been an act of impulse. In truth, she was shaken by just how easily she had fallen under this world's spell. After defeating both Izanami and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi she had begun to think they fully understood the Shadow World, that there was nothing it could throw at them that they couldn't handle. Now she wasn't so sure. Still, at least she wasn't alone.

"Ah, Rise-san. I finally have you all to myself" Aria said in a smug voice. Rise turned around and found cold steel pressed against her throat. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Aria was holding a thin, razor sharp blade in her right hand. Instead of a regular hilt, the blade ended in the dainty white handle of the parasol Aria always carried with her; the blade had been hidden within it.

"Aria-chan, why are you doing this?" Rise asked in a voice that was part hurt, part angry and part frightened, reflecting the maelstrom of emotions that was raging inside her.

Aria's full lips curved into a cruel smile. She still looked elegant and beautiful, but all trace of the modesty and gentleness she had displayed until now had vanished. There was a wicked glint in her sapphire eyes, and her beautiful face bore an almost predatory expression.

"Why? Because you are a threat to our plans, of course" Aria replied. "Now that I have managed to get all of you in here, we should have acquired more than sufficient Alaya Energy to initiate Project Everstorm. The realisation of our ambitions is finally at hand! We have little further use for you".

"Our ambitions? You don't mean…?"

"Yes. Aria the Deceiver, Tenebrous of Darkstorm. That is my true identity. I must say, for so-called 'Seekers of Truth' it was remarkably easy to mislead you".

"I thought you were our friend!" Rise shouted angrily. "You were just lying to us all this time? Using us? That doesn't even make sense! What about how you helped Kanji and Teddie beat that Shadow in the other fake Inaba? Or how you gave Naoto a clue about how to find out more about your organisation?"

Aria shook her head, then smiled contemptuously. "Ah, such simplistic idealism. I helped you because I needed to earn your trust. By advising Kanji and Teddie on how to beat a lesser Channeler Shadow, a creature non-essential to the completion of our plans, I was able to introduce myself as 'one of the good guys' in your overly simplistic worldview. By acting polite and demure, I was able to convince you I was gentle and harmless. After all, external appearance and mannerisms are what matter most to people. Rather like how you were ready to jump on Mitsuo Kubo as the killer in your little murder investigation game, but took forever to finally figure out it was Adachi, wouldn't you say?"

"That's horrible! How can you even say that?" Rise demanded angrily. "We don't just judge people by how they look on the outside!"

"As for Shirogane" Aria continued as if Rise hadn't spoken, "it suits us that she knows where to find us. The cocky little fool will probably walk straight into our trap, all the while congratulating herself on her superior intellect. If one is to be discovered, it is better to be discovered on one's own terms. So I led her to the trail of breadcrumbs and trusted her to do the rest".

"You'll never get away with this, you bitch!" Rise shouted. "Yu's going to get everyone back to normal, and I bet Mitsuru-san and her Shadow Operatives are on to you too!"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you" Aria replied smoothly. "In addition to the naturally entrapping nature of the mirror worlds within our Moirai system, I am also using my Persona's power to cloud their minds. I must say, I am really rather impressed you were able to break free of my mental control and the effects of this world so easily, but know that you were only able to do so because your Persona is specialised in scanning, giving you clarity of perception. You would not have been able to do so otherwise."

Aria paused, removing the blade from Rise's neck and sliding it back into the parasol-sheathe in her left hand while fishing in her small, stylish handbag with her right. She withdrew her cell-phone and held it up.

"As for the Shadow Operatives" she continued, "they will be far too busy solving their own problems. Remember this?"

Aria pressed a button on her phone with a slender white index finger, and Rise heard the recorded messages they had sent her when they had all been gathered at the Junes food court, before Mitsuru, Labrys and the others had returned to Port Island.

"You all gave me samples of your voices" Aria gloated. "My Persona specialises in deception. One of her many abilities is mimicking others, their appearances, their mannerisms- and their voices. I gave Akihiko Sanada a little phone call pretending to be Mitsuru Kirijo. I ordered them to log into Second World to search for one of their comrades who we had already captured. The fools took the bait and entered Second World, and now they are trapped in it as well, feeding us Alaya Energy. Kirijo seems to have found some way of entering and leaving Second World without falling under its influence, but it is futile- by the time she's finished rescuing her precious friends, it will be too late for you, and for this pathetic world!"

Rise felt the sickening malice coming from Aria, saw the dark intentions behind her eyes. How had she failed to notice before? Regardless, it was obvious that this woman, who had lied to them and trapped them here, was their enemy. She had said that Rise's Persona was 'specialised in scanning'. Aria probably thought she had Rise at her mercy. Well, if that was the case, then she was in for a nasty surprise. Since that encounter with Elizabeth the previous year, Rise could transform her Persona and fight. Now she was going to teach this conceited girl a lesson she would never forget.

Aria had foolishly removed the blade from Rise's neck and sheathed it to pull out her cell-phone, surrendering her advantage. Rise used that as an opportunity to summon Himiko. Her Persona transformed in the air above her, satellite dish vanishing to reveal a beautiful face with long hair, floating satellite drones hovering around her, waiting to strike.

Aria did not look surprised. Even as Rise launched one of Himiko's satellite drones toward her in a corkscrewing attack, Aria was already sidestepping nimbly, summoning her own Persona as she did so. Rise's attack went wide of its target, and a black silhouette began to form above Aria. It took the form of a statuesque woman seemingly carved entirely from black ice. There were shards of glass woven through her tangled hair, and her eyes were had no pupils or irises, instead containing a maelstrom of colour, like oil spilt on the surface of water. The figure wore no clothing save for a belt with pouches around its circumference, fastened around her waist. The belt was slim and refined, made of silver links, and the pouches reminded Rise of the dainty purses and handbags you could buy in high end fashion stores. The figure held a single black mirror in her right hand, delicately carved. Though the glass was as dark as night, Rise could see countless reflections whirling within its depths.

"Apate, show them your Chaos Mirror!" Aria declared, her voice suddenly seeming to come from everywhere at once. Rise whirled around, searching for Aria. She saw the blonde girl charging towards her and lashed out with Himiko- only to have her attack pass straight through Aria, dispelling the illusion. Rise turned just in time to feel the handle of Aria's parasol colliding against her jaw. Black spots appeared in Rise's vision, and she had to fight to keep herself on her feet. No way was she going down that easily!

"I will not kill you" Aria said lightly. "I promised a friend of mine that I would allow her to entertain herself with you for a while, you see. So I will refrain from using my blade, or my Persona's strongest offensive attacks".

Rise spat a glob of blood on to the floor. "Don't be so conceited! You're saying you think you can beat me up without even trying? Try this!"

Focusing on Himiko's senses, Rise tried to scan Aria and predict her next moves. If she could pinpoint Aria's weaknesses, she could strike at them while avoiding her own attacks.

"Whatever is the matter, Rise-san? Trying to scan me, are you?" Aria taunted.

Rise swallowed. For some reason, Himiko couldn't gather any meaningful information about Aria. Whenever she tried to scan her enemy, Himiko's senses were obscured somehow. She could tell there was a powerful presence there, but that was all. It was like trying to read a book when all the letters were so smudged you couldn't make them out.

Panicked, Rise sent an Agiloa out in what she hoped was Aria's direction. It struck another illusion and vanished. There were Arias all around Rise now, and she had no idea which one was real. She could feel herself becoming increasingly disorientated. Suddenly she felt a violent blow connecting with her stomach, making her double over in pain. It was rapidly followed by another hard blow to the face. The pain made it impossible to concentrate, and Himiko vanished.

"Your Persona is strong, Rise" Aria said grimly. "However, did you honestly think that after one battle with a wayward elevator attendant you could suddenly fight at the same level as Persona users who have been on the front lines since the very beginning, and have honed their skills through countless battles with Shadows? Your Persona may have evolved, but you are still far too inexperienced. Unlike the enemies you faced in the Minazuki incident last year, I am real, and I will not unconsciously hold back either".

Aria rained blows down on Rise, her back, her arms, and her legs. All Rise could do was huddle into a ball and pray that Yu would come and rescue her.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Cautiously, Rise looked up, and there he was; sword held in both hands, fury blazing in his eyes. _Thank goodness, _Rise thought. Though it shamed her to have to do it, when she saw the battle turning against her, she had desperately tried to contact Yu through Himiko. Her Persona's communication abilities were not as strong when in battle mode, but she hoped Yu would at least pick up on her pain and desperation and come back.

"I don't care whether you're a girl or not. You're going to pay for hurting Rise" Yu told Aria. His voice indicated that this was not a threat, but a promise.

"Well, well, if it isn't the intrepid hero, here to save the day" Aria said wryly. "You must be feeling rather foolish right now. Let's see how well you cope with my Chaos Mirror".

The frozen Persona appeared once again behind Aria, and Rise's senses once again fell into disarray. She couldn't tell up from down, and Aria and her Persona seemed to be everywhere at once, attacking from every direction. _Oh, no. Senpai won't be able to…_

There was a fierce clang of metal of metal, and Rise's world returned to normal. Aria had her Iai blade half out of its sheathe, having barely drawn it in time to block Yu's charging sword swing. Aria's eyes widened, and Rise could see how she'd had to brace herself to withstand Yu's blow.

"How…?" Aria began.

"It's just like you said earlier" Yu replied in a measured voice. "I once channelled the power of Izanagi-no-Ookami, and gained the ability to see through all illusions. Your Persona's ability to deceive and disorient won't work on me".

Aria leapt back. "Bufudyne!" she cried, and a huge shard of black ice shot out from Apate's hands, ready to skewer Yu and freeze his very blood. Yu rolled smoothly to the side and countered with Izanagi even as he came back up, sending a blast of lightning towards Aria. She managed to barely dodge the attack, but was left off-balance. Yu charged her once more, sword raised, and once again Aria barely managed to block the blow.

A furious exchange of blows ensued between the two. Aria appeared to be an Iai practitioner, sheathing her blade and then drawing it at high speed to add power to her attacks, but Yu wasn't giving her time for that. Wielding her blade in her right hand and her parasol sheathe in the other, it was all she could do to keep Yu's blade from her body. Yu was also physically stronger, and step by step, he was forcing Aria back.

"You're so cool, Senpai!" Rise cheered, not even the battering her body had taken enough to suppress the elation she felt at watching Yu beating the villains. She gathered her will and summoned Himiko, intending to back Yu up and enable him to defeat Aria. They would take her back to the real world to face justice as they had with Adachi, and make her tell them about her organisation's evil plans.

She barely summoned Himiko in time to detect the second Persona user and cry a warning to Yu.

"Senpai, look out! Behind you!"

Yu jumped backwards, away from Aria, and a wicked barbed blade tore into the ground where Yu had been standing only moments before. Yu turned to face the newcomer, and Aria took that opportunity to move towards Rise, distancing herself from Yu.

The newcomer was a tall woman with nasty burn marks covering one side of her face. Her features were hard and angular, and her clothes and demeanour were decidedly un-feminine. She held a wicked mace for breaking bones in her right hand, and her eyes were as hard as steel.

Above her floated a hideous Persona. Her eyes and mouth were stitched shut, her pale skin blotchy and diseased. Clumps of hair had been torn from her scalp, making her straggly, dirty hair a patchwork mess through which fleas and lice visibly crawled. The Persona's pale wrists were a mess of bleeding cuts, and her body was pierced through by countless chains. In places, the very skin had been torn away, revealing the raw muscle beneath. The Persona sat cross legged, feet encased in concrete blocks. She held a serrated machete in her right hand and a thorned whip in her left.

"Another one?" Yu growled, keeping his composure and summoning Izanagi. He launched a Ziodyne towards the unknown adversary just as she sent another Brave Blade arcing towards Yu. Yu evaded the attack, but took a Bufudyne in the back from Aria's Apate. The ice burned him, and he was slow getting to his feet. A little too slow. The thorned whip from the new enemy's Persona scored a hit on Yu's arm, drawing blood and causing him to drop his sword, which clattered to the pavement.

Rise screamed and went to help him, but found Aria's blade once again at her throat. "I would not advise that if I were you, Rise-san" Aria said sweetly. Rise felt her eyes burning with tears. She wanted to strangle the woman, but she knew it was futile.

Yu pulled himself to his feet, clutching his bleeding arm. He surveyed the situation carefully, mind racing, looking for a way out of this.

"You appear to be at quite a disadvantage, Yu" Aria told him. "There is no way you can defeat us both at the same time, even without accounting for the fact I now have Rise hostage".

Rise's heart broke as she saw the despair in Yu's eyes. Even he couldn't see how to get out of this.

"What's the matter, 'hero'?" the newcomer sneered in a harsh voice. "Used to ganging up with your friends on a single opponent, eh? Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?"

"What do you want from Rise? Why are you doing this?" Yu demanded. "I'm the leader. Please, just let her go".

"No Senpai, you can't! We're all lost without you!"

"How very touching" Aria said. "This is true friendship, true concern for one another. Speaking of friends, allow me to introduce my own friend. It is my pleasure to introduce Razor the Sadist, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, and her Persona, Oizys".

Razor gave a mocking bow, all the while never taking her eyes off Yu.

"We will be taking our leave now" Aria told Yu, "and Rise-san here will be accompanying us. If you try anything, I will kill her, and then Razor and I will double-team you and finish you off as well. I am feeling generous, so I will give you one small chance. Find your friends and free them from this world's influence and defeat the Channeler Shadow hidden here, and you _might _just have a chance of beating us. We will be in another part of this same world- catch us if you are able to".

Rise could see the agony on Yu's features as he weighed this terrible decision. He clearly didn't want to abandon her, but just as clearly had no chance of winning. Screwing up her courage, Rise called out to him.

"Senpai, I'll be okay. You have to go and save the others. I believe in you. I know you'll come for me!" She nearly said 'I love you' but choked off her words. This wasn't the time for that.

Razor came over to stand beside Rise, grabbing her other arm while Aria held on to her from the other side. Rise was unarmed apart from her Persona; it suddenly struck her that a microphone stand was an incredibly impractical choice of weapon. Aria took a device from her pocket and pressed something, and the three of them vanished. The last thing Rise saw was Yu's anguished features as he stood alone, drops of his blood staining the pavement beneath him.


	15. Chapter 14: Sadist's Weapon

Chapter 14: Sadist's Weapon

Ken was already sitting up in his hospital bed when Yukari, Labrys and Fuuka went to visit him. Having been rescued first, he'd had the most time to recover. He was wearing plain white linen hospital pyjamas, and sat with the sheets covering his legs. Yukari had expected the pyjamas to make him look younger again, but oddly they seemed to have the opposite effect, especially when coupled with his grave expression. Seeing him reminded Yukari in a somewhat painful way that despite his age, Ken was a veteran warrior, and he was here because of wounds he had received in real battle. Even now, it looked like an ordinary childhood was out of reach for him.

"How are you feeling, Ken-kun?" Fuuka asked gently. She was wearing casual, feminine clothes, and looked to be already fully recovered from the ordeals they had faced in the mirror world. _You're strong, Fuuka_, Yukari thought, admiration for her friend filling her heart. When they had gotten back from the mirror world through the Palace of Fate, Yukari had been so exhausted she could barely drag herself back to the safe house to sleep, and Mitsuru, Labrys, Aigis and Koro-chan had hardly been any better off. Fuuka had to have been tired as well, but she had stayed up to make sure her friends were all right before resting herself. Even now, she looked the brightest despite having had the least rest.

"I'm fine, thanks to all of you" Ken said, looking abashed. He turned his head away for a moment, but then looked Yukari right in the eyes. "Yukari-san- everyone, I want to thank you all for saving my life. You were all in such terrible danger because of me. I'm really sorry. I thought I'd gotten stronger, but this is just like when Shinjiro-san died saving me". He clenched his fists, fighting back tears of guilt and frustration. "I'm still just a burden on others, placing my friends in danger because I can't take care of myself".

"Hey, that's not true at all" Yukari assured him. "I heard about what happened. Ken-kun, no one could have fought off a group of heavily armed men single-handedly and while completely unarmed to boot. If it had been me or anyone else in that position, we'd have been captured just the same as you were".

"Besides, it was you and Koro-chan's bravery that let Shizuka-chan escape, wasn't it?" Fuuka added.

"Yeah, way to go, Ken-kun" Labrys put in.

Ken blushed at the mention of Shizuka's name, causing Yukari to smile a little. _You really are growing up, huh?_

"Thank you, Yukari-san, and you too, Fuuka-san and Labrys-san" Ken replied, smiling a little and recovering some of his equilibrium, though his expression soon turned grave again. "I've already heard about everything from Mitsuru-san. About Darkstorm, Second World, the Shadow that nearly ate me and the evil Persona users. I've also heard that Sanada-san is still being held in there".

He took a deep breath. "Yukari-san- I heard you have the power of the Wild Card now-like Aigis had in the Abyss of Time".

Silence fell on the room. Yukari held her breath, not sure what Ken was going to say next or how she would respond. In the Abyss, Yukari and Ken had fought on opposite sides, and although they had long since reconciled, they had not mentioned it since. Now, it looked like recent events were pushing those painful memories back into the foreground.

"You came for me and used your powers to save me" Ken continued. "Mitsuru-san said you were a great leader, that she was more like your Vice-Captain than anything else?"

"Mitsuru said that?" Yukari asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, and- I agree with her. About you being a great leader, I mean. I was a bit out of it in there, but- I know that you were really cool. I don't know what I can do, but I believe in you and I want to help you, if you'll have me".

"Of course I want you with us, Ken-kun" Yukari said, blushing slightly at the praise. Though she was used to battling Shadows, Yukari was still growing accustomed to being the centre of attention and bearing the responsibility of leadership. Still, Ken's trust in her made her feel warm and special inside, and she wanted to protect him as a precious comrade as well. Just as she was thinking that, she heard the familiar sound of shattering glass inside her mind, and once again the voice spoke into her mind:

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. These true bonds, which transcend time and fate, will become your path to the destiny you desire._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Ma'at, the ultimate form of the Justice Arcana. With our blessing, you may now wield the Goddess of Justice and Embodiment of Divine Law!_

The voice faded, and Yukari's awareness of her surroundings returned.

"Hey Yukari-san, you okay?" Labrys asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I feel good" she replied optimistically. "You get some more rest, Ken-kun. When we're ready, we'll all go rescue Akihiko-senpai together".

"D'ya think he'll still be okay?" Labrys asked in a glum voice. "I mean, we barely got there in time to save Ken-kun".

A gloomy silence fell upon the austere hospital room. It was Fuuka who broke that silence.

"Don't worry, everyone. Akihiko-senpai is tough. He won't lose to anyone easily".

"Yeah, you're right Fuuka" Yukari agreed, hoping to lift the mood. Just then however, Yukari was hit by a vision. It came upon her like a storm, blasting away her senses and catapulting her into an unknown time and place.

She was in some kind of office building. It looked normal enough on the surface, but it gave Yukari a terrible feeling of foreboding. She caught sight of a corporate logo on the wall of the lobby, which read: Hephaestus Corporation. The scene shifted suddenly, like it sometimes did in dreams, and Yukari saw Naoto being shown into an office. Behind the desk was an incredibly handsome foreign man, with blue eyes and shoulder length golden hair. He wore an immaculate blue suit that reminded Yukari a little bit of Theodore's.

The two appeared to talk for a moment, then suddenly the Dark Hour descended upon the office, and Naoto was fighting for her life. Naoto was blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the golden-haired man's Persona, sending her crashing through the glass wall of the office, bouncing painfully off the wall of the corridor behind. Naoto counterattacked with her own Persona, then turned and tried to flee, but was blasted by an Agidyne from another Persona user waiting in ambush at the other end of the corridor. Yukari saw the golden haired man standing over Naoto's body, and the Vision began to recede. There was a buzzing in Yukari's ear, as though someone was trying to speak to her, but couldn't get through. Oddly, Yukari couldn't hear the familiar creepy voice telling her that fate was inevitable this time. Yukari concentrated, trying to hold on to the dream to see what happened next. The scene blurred, and Yukari was given one last glimpse of Naoto lying still on the floor.

"…..kari….Yukari-san!" a voice came, bringing Yukari back to reality. As her senses returned, Yukari realised that she was lying on the cold, hard floor of the hospital room, staring up at fluorescent lights and the worried faces of Fuuka, Labrys and Ken. The vision must have knocked her off her feet.

"Are you alright, Yukari-san?" Ken asked anxiously. "Should I call the Doctor?"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine" Yukari assured him, pulling herself to her feet.

"Buy you just collapsed, Yukari-chan" Fuuka protested, then cut herself off, bringing her hands to her mouth. "No…it wasn't..?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it was. I had another vision" Yukari told them in a grave voice. The expressions on the faces of Yukari's friends became even darker. By now, they all knew about her Visions and what they entailed.

"Who is it this time, Yukari-san?" Labrys asked cautiously.

"It's one of the guys from Inaba. The Detective, Naoto Shirogane. She was all alone in some kind of building owned by the Hephaestus Corporation. I think she was lured into some kind of trap- she ended up fighting a Persona user, maybe two. The vision got a bit hazy towards the end, but I'm sure she's in danger. I have to contact her right away!"

"Do you think maybe Naoto-san found out where the enemy base is?" Fuuka mused.

"It could be, but she's just asking for trouble investigating it alone. Sorry Ken, everyone, but I'm going outside to try calling her. I have to warn her about what I saw".

"We'll do our best to contact her and our other friends, too" Labrys told her. "Sorry to cut our visit short Ken-kun. You better rest up, you got it?"

"I will. I'll be able to join you on the front lines soon. Sorry for making you spoil me like this" Ken replied with an apologetic shrug.

After bidding a hasty farewell to her friends, Yukari made her way out of the building. It wasn't really a hospital, but it was a private and secure place owned by the Kirijo Group where the Shadow Operatives could receive treatment in the case of an emergency. Mitsuru had deemed it unsafe to use the regular Kirijo Run hospital they had taken Chidori all those years ago, as the enemy seemed to know far too much about them already. Officially, this place was a Kirijo office block, but that was just a front, though the reception area looked normal enough. Still, Yukari didn't want to use her cell-phone around medical equipment just in case, and besides, she wanted this call to be private for a variety of reasons.

When she reached a suitably secluded spot, she took out her phone and dialled Naoto's number. She was glad Aria had made them all exchange phone numbers as a result of her odd request right before they'd had to split up with their Inaba counterparts. For a long moment, Yukari was worried Naoto wouldn't pick up- she was infamous for being hard to contact while on the job. She hated to think about what it _could_ mean if the young Detective didn't answer. To her immense relief, she heard Naoto's voice coming from the other end of the phone.

"Shirogane here. I trust this is urgent? Our enemies could be monitoring cell-phone communications. We do not know their full capabilities, after all".

Naoto's voice was curt, and ordinarily Yukari would be offended, but she decided to let it slide in this instance. Truthfully, the idea of Darkstorm monitoring phone lines hadn't even occurred to her, but in any case it was well worth the risk.

"Shirogane-kun, this is Yukari Takeba, the auxiliary Shadow Operative. Where are you? You're in grave danger!"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you where I am Yukari-san" Naoto replied calmly. "What is this about?"

Yukari proceeded to describe her Vision to Naoto. Naoto listened quietly without interrupting, and when Yukari had finished there was a moment of silence.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, Yukari-san" Naoto replied. _How can she be so calm? _Yukari thought to herself. _I just told her I had a Vision of her dying! I'd be totally freaked out if I were her!_

"Don't you see, Shirogane-kun? It's dangerous to be investigating by yourself! The vision took place in a Hephaestus building, so if you don't go there and instead come back and join us, it won't happen!" Yukari tried to keep frustration and desperation out of her voice, but a little crept in regardless.

"I'm afraid that your Vision means the exact opposite of it being a good idea for me to discontinue my investigation and return, Yukari-san" Naoto replied in a firm voice.

"Huh? What do you mean? Were you even listening to me?" Yukari said in shock.

"Your 'vision' took place in a Hephaestus Corporation facility, correct? So far, we have been unable to effectively counterattack or put an end to their plans because we have been unable to locate their base of operations, correct? Ergo, if I continue down my present path, I will discover their base and be able to reveal its location to the rest of you".

"But what good is that if you die?" Yukari protested.

"We do not know for sure that I will die. You said you saw me lying on the floor. Was I dead, or merely unconscious?"

Yukari hesitated. She hadn't thought of that. In her previous visions, the victim had always been doomed. But she hadn't heard the creepy voice telling her the victim's 'thread of life' would be cut this time either.

"Furthermore" Naoto continued, "I hate to be this blunt, but your Visions could still be a manipulation of the enemy, Yukari-san. We must consider the possibility that you were shown this by some unknown force for the express purpose of keeping me away from that facility, allowing Darkstorm to go unchallenged for a little while longer".

"So you won't come back?" Yukari almost pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't, not when I'm this close. I spoke with Nanjo-san, head of the Nanjo Group, and he gave me some terrifying insight about what might truly be going on here. I can't speak about it now, but I've compiled a report which will be delivered secretly and securely to Kikuno-san for your perusal. Yukari-san, if my theory is correct, this world may not have much time left. I do not have the luxury of avoiding risk".

Yukari looked up at the dark grey sky. It seemed she couldn't remember when they had last seen the sun in the real world. Reports of bad weather were coming in from all over the globe, and there was a palpable aura of fear in the air. She shivered.

"Please be safe, Naoto-san" she said in resignation. "You have to promise you'll come back".

"I will, Yukari-san. And the same to you too".

The call ended abruptly, leaving Yukari alone as the heavens opened and the rain began to pour.

**BREAK**

The rain did not let up all afternoon. The dark, ominous sky and continuous deluge did nothing for Labrys' already gloomy mood. She paced around the living room of the safe house like a caged animal, at one point almost smashing right through the coffee table. Odd, that the weather should have an effect on her. She had heard that humans could be affected by the weather, but she was a machine, so why should it bother her?

"Hey Labrys, are you okay?" Yukari asked her as she came in through the living room door.

"I'm worried about Akihiko-san" Labrys responded directly. "I just feel so useless. I mean, I said I'd protect you guys, but so far I haven't really done much, and at this rate, Akihiko-san might…"

"Hey, stop right there. Labrys, you've been a tremendous help. If it wasn't for you, Ken-kun might be dead right now, not to mention the rest of us. And there's no way we're going to let anything happen to Akihiko-senpai either!"

Labrys knew Yukari was just trying to cheer her up, but she appreciated the gesture anyway.

"How's Mitsuru-san holdin' up?" Labrys asked her friend.

Yukari sighed heavily, folding her arms across the front of her blouse. "Honestly, she's a mess. I've never seen her like this. We came back to rest and recover her strength, but I'm not sure she can".

Labrys nodded in understanding. Since they'd had to return to the real world to recover anyway, they had decided to wait until Ken and Junpei were fighting fit again before going back in. They'd also been hoping to find new information about where Akihiko-san might be, since it would be extremely difficult if they had to search every inch of the alternate Port Island.

"You haven't had another Vision, one where Akihiko-san gets hurt, have you?" Labrys asked, unable to repress her anxiety.

"No" Yukari replied simply, but she frowned and looked uncertain.

"Is everything all right? Given the situation, I mean" Labrys quickly added, realising her question was a little silly considering how far from 'alright' the situation actually was.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Hey, I know it's raining out there, but would you like to go out with me again?" Yukari suddenly asked.

"I'd love to, but are you sure it's okay? What about Mitsuru-san and Fuuka-san?" Labrys had found she enjoyed spending time with Yukari. There was something about her that made Labrys feel more like a normal girl. Perhaps it was the way Yukari was the most interested in typically girly things out of all the Shadow Operatives, but it gave Labrys a chance to have a taste of what life might have been like if she were human. She didn't want to monopolise Yukari's time, however, especially now that she had more or less become their field leader.

"Mitsuru's gone back to the Kirijo labs. She's got a lot on her mind, with Public Safety and everything else that's going on, and I think throwing herself into her work helps take her mind off Akihiko-senpai." Yukari looked uneasy as she spoke, but her stance and tone told Labrys that while she was worried about Mitsuru, she didn't feel there was much she could do this time. "As for Fuuka, she's busy doing more research on Darkstorm. She's trying to find out more about how they operate, and the backgrounds of their members. I'm pretty much at a loose end, since I'm no good at any of that stuff, so I thought I might go back to Akane's shop to ask for some more advice".

"Well, count me in, Yukari-san."

"Great. I'll go order us a taxi since it's pouring" Yukari replied, grabbing her handbag off the edge of the sofa and pulling her phone out. Yukari walked out of the room to make her call, so Labrys flicked on the television out of curiosity. She immediately regretted her decision. Most of the reports were about the worsening weather and its increasing frequency around the world. There were reports on floods that had destroyed homes and in some cases claimed lives. Even worse was the news related to the Darkstorm cult. There were riots taking place in parts of some major cities, and various 'experts' were linking the bad weather with supernatural forces. That they could actually be right just made it worse.

When Yukari returned a few minutes later she was wearing both a heavy waterproof raincoat and an annoyed expression. "It's no good. I can't get a taxi anywhere- they're all fully booked, unless we're willing to wait half of forever".

"I suppose it can't be helped, what with all the rain" Labrys replied. "We could always walk, I guess".

"You don't rust, do you Labrys?" Yukari teased.

"Hey! Of course not. I was built to handle Shadows, ya' know. A little rain ain't gonna make _me _rust".

"I know, I know, I was just kidding" Yukari replied with a smile, which quickly faded as she examined herself in her hand mirror. "Ugh, I hate these bulky waterproof coats. They're so not cute".

"Better than rusting though, right?" Labrys joked.

"Well, looks like I can't argue with that, huh? At least the exercise will do us good".

Labrys and Yukari walked into town, Yukari holding a pink umbrella over her head. She had offered one to Labrys, but she had declined. Truthfully, Labrys wasn't really bothered about getting wet. The rain couldn't harm her, but she couldn't really feel it either.

The streets were eerily quiet. Very few people were moving around in such heavy rain, though the roads were still quite busy. Houses they passed had their storm shutters firmly closed. Everyone seemed to be bracing themselves, as though they were expecting a natural disaster.

Labrys studied Yukari as they walked. Her face was grim and serious, and she hadn't said much on their journey. Though she'd said they were just breaking up the afternoon, there was no way she'd come out in weather this bad normally; she really was hoping to find a clue about Akihiko-san.

When they eventually reached the Iwatodai Strip Mall and approached Akane's shop, Labrys saw a young woman around Yukari's age emerging from the doorway. Labrys frowned and turned to Yukari to see if she'd noticed too, but her friend was staring off into space. Why did it bother Labrys that someone had left Akane's shop other than Yukari? It was a shop at the end of the day. Presumably normal people could see it, and perhaps it was a perfectly normal shop when they entered it. It was just that for some reason, Labrys had never thought of the idea of anyone else going in that place before now.

Moving closer to get a closer look at the girl, Labrys realised she had met her once before. That auburn hair, and those striking red eyes. It was the girl who had named herself Saya.

"Hey, Yukari-san, isn't that Saya-san? We met her here before, remember?" she prompted.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right!" Yukari exclaimed, snapping back to reality. "Let's go talk to her".

They approached Saya, who, upon seeing them, looked as if she was contemplating running away. Her body was tense. Like Yukari, she was wearing a heavy waterproof raincoat and carrying an umbrella, though hers was white. She had heavy pants on and a pair of very un-feminine boots, though Labrys supposed it was only suitable for the weather. It was the package slung under her other arm, long, flat and wrapped in black paper, however, that really captured Labrys' attention.

"Hey Saya-chan, how've you been?" Yukari asked in a tone that was doubtless brighter than she felt inside.

"Yukari-san, Labrys-san, it's nice to see you again" Saya replied cautiously, regarding them warily with those striking eyes.

"Come on, you don't need the 'san' part. Just call us by our names" Yukari told her.

Saya smiled wanly. "Then you may call me just 'Saya' if you want" she replied.

"Been doin' a little shopping?" Labrys asked in what she hoped was an innocuous tone.

Saya glanced at her package and grimaced. "Not by choice. Well, no, I guess I can't exactly say that. After all, everyone has a choice, don't they? When we say 'I've got no choice!' we really mean that all the other options are just too unpalatable for us".

"Are you…well?" Saya suddenly asked.

"Not really. One of our friends is kinda in trouble" Labrys told her cautiously. Again, there was a look of conflict on Saya's face. She seemed pained somehow. Was it regret? Guilt? Something else?

"You were a good friend of Shinjiro-senpai, right Saya?" Yukari broke in. "You told us when we saw you here last time. Well, you must know that Shinjiro-senpai had a really close friend called Akihiko Sanada".

"Yes. I know Akihiko" Saya whispered, a haunted expression on her face. Labrys noted that she'd said 'I know Akihiko' not 'I knew him'. Was her use of the present tense just a slip of the tongue?

"Well, he's….gone missing, and we don't know where we can find him" Yukari continued. "We're really worried about him".

"You wouldn't happen to know anything, would ya' Saya?" Labrys said suspiciously.

"Hey Labrys, what're you saying?" Yukari demanded. "There's no way Saya'd know anything about this, right?"

Saya pursed her lips and shook her head. "I suppose there's no point in continuing this charade. All it's doing is preventing me from finding peace, one way or the other".

"Huh? I don't get it. What are you saying?" Yukari asked. Saya looked them both in the eyes in turn.

"Akihiko was always there for Mitsuru, wasn't he? Supporting her as part of SEES. I guess he continued supporting her even afterwards…in this world".

Yukari gasped. "Saya, how can you know about that? How can you know about SEES? Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, I'll just tell you this. In a world where Akihiko's orphanage never burned down, where his sister still lives and he and Shinjiro never became aware of the Dark Hour or joined SEES, where Strega was never created, who do you think would be the most strongly affected? Whose burden would become heavier by having no one to share it with and no way to lighten it?"

"You don't mean Mitsuru-san, do ya?" Labrys answered.

"I do. She is the heart of divergence for that world, and the Ergo Research Labs there are the physical location most strongly associated with that difference. You will find the Moirai Terminal there- and most likely Akihiko as well".

"Saya, you aren't…?" Yukari choked out angrily.

"I don't want to hurt you, Yukari. Or Labrys, or anyone. But just as all human beings die one day, so too can no one fight against Fate. Even our meeting today was assuredly Fate." Saya looked down, and Labrys was astonished to see tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Your greatest trials are still ahead of you. I'm afraid- afraid that the time when you understand everything is approaching. When you do, you too will know true despair, as I do".

Saya turned and began walking away. Labrys knew they should go after her. Likely Yukari knew as well. They didn't. They simply stood there, rooted to the spot until at last Yukari broke the silence.

"Come on. We've got a major clue about Akihiko-senpai now. We need to let Mitsuru and the others know right away so we can go rescue him".

"D'ya really think we can trust Saya's word though?" Labrys countered in a worried voice. "It could be a trap".

"I don't know how to explain this, but somehow I don't think so" Yukari replied, shaking her head. "I felt like I could sense her sincerity. I believe her when she says she doesn't want to hurt us, and besides, what she said about Akihiko-senpai made sense. I can't believe we didn't think of it before".

"Well, I guess we've got no choice but to try, since we don't have any other leads" Labrys admitted. "Bersides, I may not trust Saya-san, but I definitely trust you, Yukari".

"Thanks Labrys. It means a lot. Anyway, since we're here I'm gonna pay a quick visit to Akane's before we head back. They might have some advice and new outfits for me. For battle, I mean" she added quickly, cheeks colouring slightly.

Labrys raised her eyebrows but said nothing. In truth, her mind was occupied with Saya's ominous warning. _Soon you will understand everything, and know despair, as I do. _If she were human, Labrys was sure she would be shivering.

**BREAK**

It was the aching in her arms and legs that dragged Rise back to consciousness. She found that her arms were tied roughly but securely behind the back of the chair she was sitting in. Her legs and ankles were bound as well, making it nearly impossible to move. She couldn't stand up, and if she tried to escape she would just knock the chair over, leaving her in an even more uncomfortable position than before. Her muscles screamed at her from being locked in such an unnatural position for who knew how long.

Blinking her eyes, Rise looked around at her surroundings. She appeared to be underground, the walls of the dimly lit chamber around her made from rough stone and rock. A few sputtering torches set at intervals around the roughly elliptical chamber were the only source of illumination. It wasn't much to see by, but it provided enough light for Rise to see the statues of three grotesque old women arranged in a circular formation at one narrow end of the oval room. There was some kind of strange spherical machine behind them, surrounded by thick pipes and tubes. Was it Rise's imagination, or was it pumping black, sludge like liquid up through a hole in the ceiling?

Rise herself appeared to be in the middle of the oval chamber, facing the statues at one narrow end of the room. She couldn't crane her neck far enough to see what was behind her. She thought she heard the sound of running water above her, but couldn't be sure. Alone in the dark, terror gripped Rise's heart. This was far worse than when she had been captured by General Teddie during the P-1 Grand Prix. At least then she had been able to see her captor, and more importantly she knew her friends were in there somewhere, searching for her. Now, she didn't even know if they were alright. Yu had been hurt, and the others…

Memory came flooding back to Rise. Aria's betrayal, Yu getting hurt, and her friends being taken in by a combination of Aria's power and the strange properties of the mirror worlds. _They must have knocked me out and tied me up after bringing me here, _Rise realised. Panic began to well up within Rise. Aria had said she wanted to take Rise alive for some reason. She had to escape. She had to find Yu, and help him. Desperately, Rise reached out for Himiko. If they were still within the mirror world, she ought to be able to use her Persona to escape. She felt the familiar stirring in her mind, the surge of strength from within her subconscious. As soon as she tried to embrace that strength, however, she felt a wave of agony sweep over her, strong enough to make her scream. Like the slamming of a castle's portcullis, there was suddenly a barrier between her and her Persona; Himiko was there, but Rise couldn't reach her. Worse, each attempt brought a fresh wave of pain. Rise gritted her teeth, tears leaking down her dirt-streaked cheeks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rise-san" came a familiar, feminine voice from behind her. Fury boiled up within Rise. Aria.

"You bitch! What have you done to me? Let me go right now, or you'll be sorry!" Rise shouted. She still couldn't see Aria, but she knew the traitor was there.

"Well, looks like the little idol's woken up" came a different voice. This voice was also that of a woman, but it was far deeper and gruffer than Aria's. Rise felt a jolt of fear. _The other one's here too. This is really not good. Senpai, help me!_

"You will not be able to summon your Persona while seated in that chair" Aria continued, walking into Rise's field of view. She was no longer wearing her long blue dress. She was wearing a form fitting black shirt with a battle vest over it, combined with a short black skirt and high boots that left only a small amount of thigh exposed. The overall effect was a cross between a female soldier and a villain from a magical girl anime, but Rise couldn't deny that this outfit was easier to move in and thus more practical for battle than Aria's previous attire. She still carried her blade, but had replaced the parasol sheathe with a more conventional sword sheathe, which hung from the belt around her waist. _I've heard of showing your true colours, but this is something else._

"That chair is designed to absorb Alaya Energy from the person seated in it" Aria continued. "Attempting to call your Persona will not only cause intense pain, it will greatly increase the rate at which the victim's strength is absorbed".

"You cowards! You just don't want to face me in a fair fight, so you've stuck me in this chair where I can't defend myself!" Rise accused.

"We've already beaten you in a fight" Razor sneered, coming into view. A tall, blocky woman, she was wearing the same masculine clothes she'd had on earlier, but she too was wearing an armoured vest. She wore a utility belt around her waist, from which hung her mace and several knives in addition to the pouches she carried. The dim light of the torches cast the unburned side of her blocky face into shadow, making her seem even more terrifying and monstrous. She loomed over Rise, and though it made her feel ashamed, Rise wanted to shrink back from this horrific woman.

"I find it rich to be accused of cowardice from a woman used to ganging up on lone adversaries with her friends" Razor said scathingly. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you".

"Why are you doing this? Do you get off from kidnapping and hurting people? You're the worst!" Rise exclaimed vehemently.

"What do you know?" Razor spat. "You think enjoying hurting others is unusual? Most people are like that. They just don't realise it themselves, because the people they hurt don't even register as 'people' in their minds".

"There's no way that's true!" Rise argued. "My friends and I, the people in this town, they'd never do something like this, or laugh at other people's pain! I'm sure it's the same elsewhere, too!"

Razor threw back her head and laughed, a cruel bitter laugh that set Rise's nerves on edge. She stalked up to the chair and thrust her burned features next to Rise's.

"Look at my face, Rise Kujikawa. Not the face of a pretty idol, is it? Ugly, aren't I? Go on, you can say it. I already know it's true- I've certainly been told often enough".

"I…" Rise began, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Want to know how I got these burns?" Razor asked in ominous voice. Rise swallowed. She didn't want to know, she realised, but she couldn't turn away from the truth. She couldn't show weakness in front of these two women.

"As you can probably tell, I'm not Japanese" Razor began with a grimace. "I was born in the United States. My father was an abusive alcoholic. He used to beat both me and my mother for no reason. Well, I suppose it must have made him feel better about what a loser he was and how his life had turned out".

"That's horrible" Rise admitted in a small voice. Was this why Razor was doing this? Could she be like Sho, having a bad upbringing and just needing the hand of friendship to be extended?

"Anyway, he burned our house down" Razor said almost nonchalantly, as if this were an everyday occurrence. "Not on purpose. He started a chip pan fire and then fell asleep. The bastard burned to death, my mother too. They got what they deserved, but I ended up with these scars in the process. I woke up because I smelled smoke, but the only way out was through a cat flap built into the back door. I had to crawl, but some burning debris caught my face on the way. If the pain had made me pass out, I'd be gone too- but I guess all those beatings really raised my pain threshold. I'll have to thank my father when I see him in hell one day".

Razor laughed maniacally. Rise's stomach churned in disgust. Razor's story was horrible, but her reaction to it was even worse. "How can you say that your Mom deserved to burn? She was a victim too, you know!" Rise shouted, though her voice sounded fainter and more shaky than she would have liked.

"She was weak. She had no confidence, and never stood up to my father. Even when she threatened to leave him, she always came crawling back- dragging me into range of his fists". Razor's own fists clenched as she spoke, and her face twisted in an ugly expression that emphasised her disfigurement. "It was her fault as much as his that I endured all that pain and humiliation. Even though he hurt her, she was just his puppet. She probably wouldn't have known what to do without him, anyway. I'm not sorry she's gone".

Rise felt sickened by Razor's story, and despite what had been done to her she felt sorry for Razor, but it still didn't justify what Darkstorm are doing. "I'm truly sorry you had such an awful childhood" Rise said sympathetically, "but not everyone's like that. If you'd just let me go and stop doing all these terrible things, you'd see. There are good people in this world, too".

"Tsk, tsk" Aria mocked. "Really, Rise-san, it is rude to interrupt someone before they have even finished".

"Yeah, the best part's still to come" Razor continued, giving another terrible, hacking laugh. "See, I once thought the same as you did. That people were nice. When my parents died, I thought I was finally free, even though it meant being passed around relatives who didn't want me before finally ending up in an orphanage. I couldn't cry, of course. They said I was a monster for that. Monster girl, with a heart as ugly as her face. Hah ha. Of course, I didn't think it was very funny back then, but I was still looking forward to going to my new school. Surely I'd make lots of friends there, maybe even get myself a cute little boyfriend eventually. Ten-year-old girls have dreams like that".

Warring emotions boiled in Rise's chest. She was still angry with Razor and Aria for what they had done to her, what their organisation was doing to others, but she also felt profoundly sorry for Razor and appalled by what she had gone through. It made her even more grateful not just for her friends but for her family and upbringing as well.

There was another emotion worming its way up through her heart, however, one she was profoundly ashamed of. Fear. Until now, Rise had never really thought about things like domestic abuse, or poverty, or people living outside of Japan. Even when she did go abroad, the people who came to see her concerts were always affluent and happy. They must be, if they could afford to spend money on things like concert tickets, right? Suddenly, Rise became aware of how small and narrow her world view had been. She was afraid that Razor was going to damage that world, show her a truth far worse than anything her Shadow could reveal. _Maybe that's the real reason I was taken here, _she realised.

"My middle school and high school years were sheer hell" Razor said, and this time there was a dark, resentful edge to her voice. "I never made a single friend. Everyone I met would call me ugly, dirty and smelly. The other girls would pull my hair, hide my clothes during gym, and put disgusting things in my locker. The boys were no better, either. I was the lowest of the low. Even other students who were themselves bullied would get their kicks by bullying me".

"I…I understand how you feel. I was bullied at school as well…" Rise began, but Razor's face twisted in fury, and she screamed at Rise.

"YOU? Understand how _I _feel? A gorgeous idol admired by an entire country? Don't screw with me, you little bitch! You couldn't possibly understand how I feel".

Aria laid a comforting hand of Razor's arm, and the larger woman eventually calmed down.

"I hate pretty girls like you- except for Aria. I used to try in school, you know. Thanks to my parents, my education had been neglected, so I started behind everyone else. Even so, I really wanted to do well, so I studied as much as I could. I was actually quite intelligent, but I never received any recognition for my achievements. Meanwhile other girls, the ones who were pretty and confident, who came from affluent backgrounds- they got everything, for no discernible effort. They had tons of friends, they could get any boy they wanted, they were praised by the teachers- everyone loved them. Many of them had truly horrible personalities, but that didn't matter; only looks mattered".

"That's- that's not true!" Rise protested. "My friends saw me for who I was on the inside! They like me for me. You just haven't met the right people yet!"

"Spare me. If you looked like me, you'd have had a similar experience" Razor replied dismissively. "Being constantly told I had no value, that I should kill myself, that it would have been better if I had never been born- well, that took its toll on me. I became suicidal, wishing to escape the unfairness of this world even if it meant death. That was until I met Lord Nyarlathotep and Aria".

A reverent fervour came over Razor as she spoke that name. Rise had never seen Nyarlathotep herself, but she knew who, or rather what, that name referred to. It was the evil creature that had taunted Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko in the first fake Inaba, where the Shadow born from Saki almost killed them.

"They actually came looking for me" Razor continued. "Where others told me I was worthless and beneath them, they told me I was special, that I was rightfully above those who persecuted me. I was taken to a special place, where I confronted another me, a representation of my inner thoughts".

Rise's eyes widened and she gasped. Could it be? After Aria's betrayal, she had assumed everything she'd said was a lie, including the bit about facing her Shadow inside Second World to become a Persona user, but maybe she was telling the truth, and all the Tenebrae had actually gone through a similar experience. "That sounds like a…"

"Shadow?" Razor finished for her. "That is what you call it, but in truth it is the core of the human soul. It is what we truly are, when all the bullshit is stripped away. In my heart, I hated everything. I hated all the people who had persecuted me and hurt me. I hated the entire rotten system this world is based upon. I had been trying to deny those feelings, because society taught me they were 'wrong'. But Lord Nyarlathotep told me to embrace those feelings, told me they were pure and honest and righteous. He showed me that it was society that was wrong, and that humans are monsters who _deserve_ the pain and suffering I wanted to inflict on them. So I accepted my true feelings, and gained this amazing power!"

Razor opened her right hand, and black flames gathered there, eventually forming a black card. It was exactly like the magical tarot cards Rise and her friends used to summon their Personas, only this one was wreathed in darkness instead of the blue-white flames of hope that surrounded their cards. An upside-down image of the Hanged Man arcana was emblazoned on one side of the card. Looking at that card, Rise came to a horrific realisation.

"You're…you're all like this, aren't you?" she whispered. The Tenebrae were not like Sho. They were not simply trying to convince themselves that they hated the world while secretly yearning for trust and friendship. They weren't lying to themselves. They truly hated the world, based on the bitter truth of their own life experiences. Though it would be different from Razor's, Rise had no doubt that Aria had her own story of suffering and betrayal.

Like Rise and her friends, the Tenebrae had faced their other selves, their inner darkness. Instead of accepting it for the purposes of trying to better themselves and grow closer to others, however, they had given in to their darkness. They had accepted it as the truth of both themselves and the world, and chose to be ruled by it, making a fully aware, conscious decision to reject the world. Looking back, Rise realised this was what must have happened to Adachi, except where he didn't have a good excuse for his actions, the Tenebrae probably did. That was the worst thing.

"I killed them, you know" Razor continued in a rapt tone. "The worst of them. The bullies who hurt me. I used my power to end their lives".

"That's terrible!" Rise exclaimed in disgust. "I know bullying is really bad, and it can really hurt, but it doesn't justify murder!"

"According to whom is it not justified?" Aria interjected. "Razor suffered so much that she was ready to end her own life. She would have, had I not arrived when I did to show her the way. If she had committed suicide, as so many people across this world in similar circumstances do, would there have been any punishment for her tormentors?"

"That's, well…"

"There would not have been" Aria cut across her. "As you very well know. You see, there is no such thing as 'justice' in this world. It is nothing but an illusion. Power is the only thing that truly decides right from wrong- in which case, if you have the strength to do something, and can justify it to yourself, then it is just".

"That's not true! There's no way I'd believe that!" Rise shouted at them.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Razor said condescendingly. "You think truth is something noble and just, a light that exposes wrongs and defends the weak. It is not. Do you know why it hurt so much when those bullies said I was ugly, or made fun of the fact I was poor?"

Rise had no reply. She could only sit there as Razor's gaze bored into her.

"It hurt because it was true. I could not deny those things, and I had no defence against them. It was the painful, inescapable reality of my life. Truth is not a noble tool to defend the weak, but the weapon of the sadist! When you want to hurt someone, when you want to break them, you do so with truths they cannot deny, barbs that will cut through any armour they put up".

"No….I believe in the truth. I can't accept that!" Rise shouted.

"Yet you are being tormented by the truth even now" Razor smirked. "You can't deny the things I'm saying to you, the reality of my life. Yet it doesn't fit your naïve, saccharine world-view, and that disillusionment is hurting you."

"The harsh reality of this world is that people are only concerned with external appearances" Aria added. "That is why I was able to fool you and your friends so easily, and why Adachi was able to fool you before me".

"You act like friendship and hard work can help you achieve anything" Razor said contemptuously, "but because of my fate, because of things outside of my control, I couldn't even make friends, though I tried my hardest. Those who are good-looking and talented are blessed by fate. It's like they have a magic ticket that puts them on easy street. If you don't have that- if you were born ugly and disadvantaged, like I was, all you can do is deny it until the day you die or accept it and fall into misery and despair. _That _is the precious 'truth' you cling to".

Razor's words echoed in Rise's mind. She was certain she had heard almost those exact words before. All of a sudden, it came to her. Adachi. He had said almost the exact same thing two years ago when they had confronted him over the murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, as well as the attempted murders of her and her friends. He had been bitter and disillusioned with the world, and had offered up the cruelty and unfairness of life as a reason why merging the real world and the Shadow World together was a good idea.

At the time, she had fervently denied him. "That's total BS!" she had shouted into his face, while her friends called him childish and accused him of throwing a temper tantrum. Hearing the same words coming from Razor after learning what she'd been through, Rise had to admit that it was a lot harder to deny this time, but she couldn't give up. Rise knew that her very way of life, what she'd accepted as fundamental truths about the world and her place in it were at stake here. If she didn't keep fighting, keep believing, her spirit might break, and she might even lose control of her Persona, seeing it revert back to a Shadow.

"I can't accept that" she said stubbornly. She had almost forgotten the aches in her limbs as the conversation had gone on, distracted by the emotions running through her, but now, she drew on that pain, letting it give her anger and strength. "My friends and I have all suffered in our lives- maybe not to the extent you have, but we've still endured pain. We all helped each other, and overcame our weaknesses. We didn't give up on the world. You're nothing but a coward and a bully- you've been bullied yourself, so now you're taking it out on others! I feel sorry for what you've been through, but I'll never back down from what I believe in!"

There was a moment of silence after Rise finished speaking. The only sounds were the running water coming faintly from above and the crackling of the torches.

"I suppose there's no way to explain the world's nature in mere words to a privileged, entitled, naïve little brat" Razor said flatly. "Oh well, I would be disappointed if there was. It would take the fun out of the best bit". Razor smiled, a predatory, almost inhuman grin. A cold sweat began to trickle down Rise's back.

"Rise-san, may I ask you a question?" Aria asked sweetly.

Rise turned her head and regarded Aria warily. The beautiful girl, the opposite of Razor in looks and mannerisms, had a patient, long-suffering smile on her face, as though she were humouring a child.

"I've got nothing more to say to you" Rise replied stubbornly. "Senpai will come to rescue me, and then you'll be sorry for keeping me down here!"

"Many young women and girls in Japan want to become idols like you, do they not?" Aria continued as though Rise hadn't said anything. "Yet only a handful actually become idols, surely a tiny fraction of those that want to. Why do you think that is?"

Rise kept her mouth shut. She had a feeling she knew where Aria was going, and though it galled her to admit it, she didn't have any counterarguments. Replying would probably just get her trapped.

"You know the answer, don't you? You simply do not want to admit it. It is because only the lucky few- those born with good looks, good singing voices and have the additional good fortune to be in the right place at the right time can actually become idol singers. A rather pertinent example of the 'magic ticket of talent' wouldn't you agree?"

"Only Aria understood me, out of all the pretty girls I've met" Razor said darkly, her face in shadow. "The ones who looked down on me and abused me because they knew they were better looking than me- I hated those ones, but at least I understood them. Girls like you though, who act like you don't even know you're blessed- they're even worse. Saying things like 'do your best!' or 'you can be happy if you try!' or 'you'll find friends who'll accept you one day!' without being able to imagine what it's like…those girls, I don't just want to kill. I want to torture them, break them".

Razor came forward, and Rise saw that she was holding a knife. The torchlight glinted off the blade, and Rise swallowed hard, fear rising up through her legs and chest as a wave of icy cold.

"You say there's no 'magic ticket of talent'. You denied it when Adachi said it, and when I said it" Razor said. "Well, let's do a little experiment. Rise Kujikawa, I won't kill you. Instead, I'm going to slice up that pretty face of yours. I'm going to make a mess of it that no plastic surgeon will ever be able to fix".

Rise's stomach lurched. "No…please, you can't do that! Please, I'm begging you, don't cut my face! Please!"

"Why, whatever is the matter, Rise-san?" Aria asked mockingly. "There is no magic ticket, right? Hard work and friendship are what truly matter, aren't they? I'm _sure _that all your fans will continue attending your concerts no matter what you look like- after all, it's the _music_ that really counts, right?"

Razor continued to advance, slowly, holding the knife in her right hand. Rise was so frightened she felt like she could be sick.

"Oh, and don't worry about Narukami-san. I know you have romantic feelings for him- it is obvious in the way you look at him. Even if your face gets sliced up, I am just _positive _that he will pass up Yukiko-san, Naoto-san and Chie-san, and all the other pretty girls he knows, and marry _you _someday! Because after all, looks have _no _bearing on romance- it's all about _inner _beauty!"

Aria broke into cruel, tinkling laughter as she finished her sarcastic barb. Terror and despair seized Rise as the reality of her situation gripped her. Suddenly, the words she and her friends had flung at Adachi two years ago really did seem hollow and childish. A nightmare future opened up before Rise.

She would be in the papers, on the news. "Idol brutally maimed by malicious and cruel criminals". Everyone at the agency would be super nice to her. They would shower her with gifts and sympathy. She would be invited to talk shows to speak about her horrible experience and how it had ruined her life. Her friends and family would all rally around her. And her life would be ruined.

Her agency would get rid of her. They would be very nice about it, but her stage career at the very least would be finished. If she wanted to sing, she would be reduced to recording backing tracks for commercials. It would be the end of 'Risette'.

As for Yu- Aria was right. She had seen right through to Rise's heart and skewered her where it hurt the most. Yu would always be her friend, she was sure. She wouldn't be abandoned. Yet she couldn't expect Yu- or any man- to be attracted to a woman with a mangled face. She would lose him as a prospective partner, and what was worse, she would likely never find romantic love with anyone. _This is what it's like for Razor, _Rise realised. _This is what it's like to be her, every single day. The things I'm terrified of losing, she never had to look forward to in the first place._

She felt Razor grip her hair and yank her head back violently. This was it. She was going to be cut. This was reality- Senpai wasn't going to arrive to save her in time, and neither was anyone else. Rational thought fled, and terror surged through every particle of Rise's soul. Her bladder loosened, and a trickle of warm urine ran down her leg and splashed on to the floor. She thought she heard Aria laughing.

"Senpai! Anyone! Please, save me! SAVE ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Just as Razor was raising the knife to Rise's cheek, she heard Aria shout.

"Razor, get back!"

Razor jumped back, away from Rise, just as a blade of reddish-black flame gouged the stone floor where Razor had been standing a moment ago.

"I like a good bit of entertainment" a masculine voice came from behind Rise, "but man, you two have terrible taste, even by my standards. Tch, how lame. I knew this would happen. Ironic that it's up to me to save the damsel in distress".

"Who are you?" Razor shouted angrily.

Rise knew the answer. Though she couldn't see behind her, she recognised that voice.

It was the voice of Sho Minazuki.


	16. Chapter 15: Reverse Empress

Chapter 15: Reverse Empress

Yukari once again stood before the grim door that led to the decaying version of Port Island, within the mysterious Palace of Fate. This time, she was surrounded by friends and comrades, as Ken, Junpei and Koromaru had officially joined them, having fully recovered after being rescued.

"Damn, this place is freaky" Junpei commented, looking around the vast chamber with its bizarre asymmetry and starkly contrasting décor. "So Yuka-tan and the rest of you guys come through here, and those crazy mirror worlds don't get to you?"

"That's right, Iori" Mitsuru confirmed in a calm, measured tone. There were dark circles under her eyes from worry and lack of sleep, but her bearing was upright and poised, and overall she appeared bright and alert. She was ready for this, ready to get their last friend and member back from the enemy, no matter what painful truths they had to face.

"It doesn't seem real, does it? Yukari-chan is the only one who can lead us in and out of this place" Fuuka said.

"Yukari-san, do you really think you know where Sanada-san is?" Ken asked gravely. He was carrying his trusty spear, holding it at the ready, and was dressed for battle. Seeing him now, he really did look like a young adult; long gone were the shorts he had worn during their battles four years ago, and with his massive growth spurt, Ken's stoic, serious attitude made him seem even older than he was.

"Truthfully, I don't know how much we can trust the source" Yukari sighed. "Still, I get the feeling we're running out of time to rescue Akihiko-senpai. This could be the only chance we have".

"We believe in ya, Yukari-san" Labrys said brightly. "After all, you've never put us wrong yet".

"Yeah, I seriously owe you one, Yuka-tan" Junpei added seriously. "By the way, maybe this is just 'cause this is my first time here, but what's with that throne-looking thing over there and the huge-ass door behind it?"

Junpei pointed to the far end of the Palace of Fate, where the steps rose up to the dais bearing the solitary throne, framed by the huge black-and-white double doors behind it.

"I don't know" Yukari replied. "We've never been through most of the doors in this place. We still don't know much about it, and it's also dangerous because we don't know where we could end up".

"Do you think we should try opening it?" Ken asked calmly.

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I just said? It's not like you to be so reckless, Ken-kun".

"I know, but I'm just curious about it" Ken replied. "To tell the truth, I have a strong feeling it won't open, no matter what we do".

"So why are we wasting time on it, then?" Junpei interjected impatiently.

Ken shook his head, unsure how to respond. "I'm not sure. It just strikes me as important, somehow. I guess you could say I'm getting an ominous feeling from it".

To everyone's surprise, Aigis stepped out and began walking purposefully towards the steps leading up to the dais.

"Aigis, what are you doing?" Mitsuru called, but Aigis paid no heed. Yukari and the others dashed after her, climbing the steps just as Aigis reached the huge doors. Seeing them up close, Yukari was struck by just how huge and ominous they truly were. Looking at them, bearing that massive wheel of fortune with its hapless victims, the doors really did give Yukari a sense of unease.

"Aigis, be careful" Fuuka cried worriedly as Aigis stretched out her hands and placed them against the doors, pushing with all her strength. Nothing happened. The doors wouldn't budge, not even a millimetre.

"D'ya think maybe only Yuka-tan can open them?" Junpei suggested. "She's the only one who can even get us into this place to begin with, you know?"

Yukari didn't really want to open the doors. That sense of unease, of wrongness, only grew as she continued to look at them. Yet at the same time she felt a chill of excitement, as well as a feeling that was difficult to describe. It was a blend of desire to open the doors and a sense that opening them was inevitable; something she would have to do anyway, and should just get over with. Swallowing nervously, she stepped forward. Her palms were sweaty as she placed them on the doors, and her feelings of anxiety continued to grow. The doors felt smooth and metallic to the touch, one warm, the other cold, but both contributing to her mounting belief that something terrible waited on the other side. Mustering her courage, Yukari pushed as hard as she could.

Nothing. The doors were as solid and unmoving as a stone wall.

"Heh heh. Well that was anticlimactic" Junpei joked, though he sounded somewhat half-hearted. He probably shared a little of what Yukari herself was feeling right at that moment: a profound sense of relief.

"I guess it's just like Ken-kun said" Yukari said shakily. "These doors aren't gonna open for us, no matter what".

"Then this was just a waste of time" Mitsuru said curtly. "We already knew this wasn't the door we needed to go through to find Akihiko. In fact, it would have been troublesome for us if it _did _open, especially if one of us fell through". She have Aigis a reproachful look.

"I am sorry, Mitsuru-san" Aigis said apologetically. "I- I don't really know what came over me. I just- I felt something from behind that door, and had to test it".

"Well, I suppose there was no harm done, but we really should be going" Mitsuru replied. Under Mitsuru's direction, they all walked back down the steps, Koromaru following at Ken's heels silently, and passed through the black-and-blue door bearing the picture of the weeping Empress, clutching her dead child. The world was enveloped in white, and Yukari once again experienced the now-familiar sensation of being transported to another world.

When they had all reoriented themselves, they were once more standing outside the gates of Gekkoukan High School in the alternate world. It was evening, and dusk was beginning to settle in, bleaching the light and colour from the already stark alternate reality. The school itself was, of course, deserted at this time, and already cloaked in darkness, a sinister silhouette against the darkening sky.

"So where do we go from here?" Junpei inquired. Mitsuru cleared her throat in preparation to answer Junpei's question, and Yukari gave her friend a concerned look.

"Mitsuru, you don't have to…" Yukari began, but Mitsuru shook her head sharply, cutting her off.

"No, Yukari, I do have to. I greatly appreciate your concern, though. Thank you". She gave Yukari a warm smile before turning to address the rest of the group.

"Our target is the Kirijo Ergo Research Labs in this world" Mitsuru told them calmly.

"What?!" Junpei exclaimed. "Why the hell would we look for Akihiko-senpai there of all places?"

"If Yukari's theory is correct- and I suspect that it is- I am at the centre of this world's distorted nature" Mitsuru replied gravely.

"How can that be, though?" Ken asked, backed up by a sharp yip from Koromaru.

"By me, I mean the version of myself that exists in this world" Mitsuru answered. "Yukari, Labrys, Fuuka and I have all travelled through the Palace of Fate multiple times. After talking it over and hearing about the experiences you, Iori and Koromaru had, we've come to certain conclusions about how these alternate worlds work."

"Basically, when someone enters one of these worlds through Second World, they influence the world that gets created, changing it to suit their desires" Fuuka picked up. "When that happens, the victim, even if they are a Persona user, essentially 'replaces' the version of themselves that would exist in the alternative timeline, taking on their life. This causes them to lose themselves and get drawn into the fake world completely".

"Well, that sure does sound a lot like what happened to us" Junpei said regretfully, pulling his baseball cap down over his eyes. "Course, in my case I had some additional 'help' from one of those Tenebrae bitches. I'd sure like to pay her back".

Yukari hoped Junpei didn't notice her shift uncomfortably at the mention of a female Tenebrous.

"Indeed" Mitsuru said in reply to Junpei's statement. "However, we believe that if a Persona user enters a mirror world with Yukari through the Palace of Fate, they are unaffected by this phenomenon, retaining their own memories and sense of identity from the real world. For some reason, those who have Plumes of Dusk within them also seem to be unaffected, even if they didn't travel through the Palace of Fate".

"Guess that explains how Ai-chan kept it together when the four of us came in here, even though the rest of us didn't" Junpei observed.

"Oh, I see" Ken said brightly. "So what you're saying is that since Mitsuru-san only ever entered this world through the Palace of Fate with Yukari-san, there should be two Mitsuru-sans in this world, the real one who's with us, and the one native to this world, since the two haven't merged together".

"Yes, that's exactly correct, Amada" Mitsuru said approvingly.

"Um, sorry to but in here an' all, but what's this got to do with findin' Akihiko-san?" Labrys asked, pushing her way forward. "I mean, I've been with you guys since the start, and I still don't really get it".

"This version of Port Island is falling apart. Anti-Kirijo slogans are everywhere, Apathy Syndrome and the Dark Hour appear to still exist, and the people here appear to have no faith in this world's version of me" Mitsuru began. "This is likely because, in this timeline, I could never create SEES, and effectively had no way to combat the Full Moon Shadows after they awakened. We discovered that Akihiko's sister survived in this world, as did Shinjiro. Furthermore, it seems Strega was never formed, either. Putting it all together, it would indicate that the biggest contributing factor to all this is my inability to form SEES in this world due to Akihiko and Shinjiro leading normal lives instead of joining me in my struggle".

Ken nodded. "So you're saying that if we find the other you, the thing that's most different about this world, we'll find the heart of what's wrong with it, and Akihiko-san, as the other half of that, might be there as well".

"That's basically it" Mitsuru admitted. "I know it may seem thin, but we really don't have anything else to go on".

"But how are we gonna get inside the labs?" Junpei asked. "I mean, it's not like they'll just let us waltz in there, right?"

"Even if I am different from this world's version of me, I am still Mitsuru Kirijo. My face and voice should be identical to my Shadow counterpart, and even if some details are different in this world, I still have intimate inside knowledge of the Group. I'm hoping we can use that to infiltrate the facility".

"Damn. That's one ballsy plan, I'll give it that" Junpei admitted, sounding impressed.

"As the saying goes, 'fortune favours the bold" Aigis quipped.

"I really don't want to think about fortune right now" Yukari said with a grimace.

"I'm going to try calling the Group's people now" Mitsuru said, pulling out her phone. "If this works, I can get them to come pick us up right where we are".

"Is a phone from our world really gonna work here?" Junpei said sceptically. There was a long pause while they all gathered around Mitsuru on the cold pavement outside the gates of Gekkoukan High. After a few seconds, Mitsuru began speaking into the receiver.

"No way! It actually connected?" Junpei exclaimed incredulously.

"I think it actually makes perfect sense, Junpei-kun" Fuuka told him. "Remember, the mirror worlds are constantly trying to integrate people who walk into them. Right now, Mitsuru-senpai is probably in competition with her other self about which one is 'real".

"Shh, Mitsuru's talking" Yukari hushed them.

After a minute or so, Mitsuru hung up with a satisfied expression on her face.

"They took a little convincing, but I managed to get them to come pick us up" Mitsuru told them.

"Seriously? That actually _worked?_" Junpei exclaimed.

"I had to ad lib a little" Mirtsuru admitted, "but at the end of the day, Gekkoukan High School is still a Kirijo owned facility, even in this world. It's not that unusual for me to be here, with my entourage for protection, of course".

"Riiiight. Whatever you say, Mitsuru-senpai" Junpei said in resignation.

After about ten minutes of anxious waiting and shuffling around, three large, black limousines pulled up outside the school gates, and about a dozen men in crisp, black suits emerged from the vehicles. Their leader, a hard faced man with a shaven head approached Mitsuru and bowed formally.

"Lady Mitsuru, we're here to take you back, as you requested". He gestured around him. "If I may ask, just who _are _these people?"

"They are my trusted associates, and are to be treated with the utmost respect" Mitsuru replied in an authoritative tone. "I want you to escort us to the Kirijo Ergo Research Laboratory, immediately".

"The lab?" the man said in a confused voice, reaching up to adjust the earpiece he was wearing. "We aren't going back to the mansion with your friends?" He eyed the armour and weapons Yukari and the others were carrying. "What is this?" he asked suspiciously. "This doesn't just look like fancy dress to me".

"As I said before" Mitsuru replied, an edge entering her voice, "these are my trusted associates. They are armed and dressed in that fashion for my protection. Now if you wish to keep your job, then I suggest you stop wasting my time immediately and obey me".

The man swallowed hard. One of his companions tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's okay" the other man said. "These must be more candidates."

The first man nodded as if it all made sense now, and indicated the limousines. Yukari got into the front limo with Mitsuru, and the rest of their friends were divided up between the two vehicles behind. One of the men gave Ken a funny look when he tried to get in with Koromaru, but a glare from Ken and a sharp growl from Koromaru had him backing off.

The inside of the limousine was as luxurious and opulent as Yukari remembered from the real world, but the sheer space inside the limo drove home to her how excessive three limousines was for the number of people Mitsuru had requested transport for. It also struck her that there were far too many guards- if indeed that was what these men were- enough to outnumber her friends. Was it just an extravagant display of wealth and power? Yukari couldn't associate that with the real Mitsuru, or her deceased father, but this _was_ a different world, after all. Or was it something more sinister?

Yukari glanced at Mitsuru's face, but she looked perfectly serene: calm, collected and in control. Her poise and bearing were regal, and Yukari could never have guessed just by looking that the slightest thing was unusual or out of place, much less that she was visiting a dangerous alternate dimension to rescue a dear friend. _This is Mitsuru's strength, _Yukari thought.

The ride was a long one to Yukari. Mitsuru barely spoke to her, and while Yukari realised it was because she wanted to remain in character, and avoid accidently saying anything that would arouse the suspicions of the guards, it did also mean that there was nothing Yukari could do to distract herself from the anxiety within her. She thought about her friends in the other cars, and hoped fervently that they weren't doing anything obviously dumb that would give them away. For some reason, Junpei's face floated through her mind along with that thought. She shook her head vigorously to clear it.

Yukari settled back to watch the lights of the city flash by until at last they reached a large steel gate set into a solid, high wall. There was a checkpoint with an armed guard sitting in the stone booth. Their driver had to wind down the window and present an identification pass before the gates would open and they could drive through. A sprawling complex of steel and glass loomed before Yukari in the gloom as they entered a large parking lot. They drove past the various spaces where researchers presumably parked their cars, heading straight for the VIP area right next to the entrance. There were clearly still lights on within the central facility, a large, rectangular building with a massive glass-and-steel dome rising behind it.

After they had stopped, the guards got out of the vehicle and opened the doors for Mitsuru and Yukari. Behind her, Yukari could see the others climbing out of their respective vehicles, and they tried not to make it too obvious as they edged together. Looking up at the structure towering high above her, it occurred to Yukari that she had never actually been to the Ergo Research Labs before, despite having heard so much about them.

"Hey, Mitsuru" she whispered, "is this really what the Ergo Labs look like? I've never heard of anything like this before".

Mitsuru shook her head, a perturbed expression on her features. "As you know all too well, Yukari, a lot of the research on Shadows in our world took place in Gekkoukan High itself, in the secret laboratory my grandfather created. It was what led to the tragedy that claimed your father's life. Of course, there was always a separate facility, where the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons were first created, among other things- but it was never like this".

Yukari frowned, but didn't have time to say anything further as they were being led up the steps to the entrance of the facility. Heavy steel doors barred their path, and Mitsuru's escort had to produce a key card to open the electronic lock. They entered a large, brightly lit white room with a polished grey floor and a large wooden desk embossed with the Kirijo logo in front of them.

The receptionist stood and came to greet Mitsuru, bowing, though she clearly seemed surprised.

"Kirijo-sama, I thought you were already in the testing chamber with Mashima-san?" she said in an inquiring tone.

"An unexpected opportunity came up, and I had to adjust my schedule" Mitsuru replied smoothly.

"Who's Mashima-san?" Junpei piped up.

"Shh, Junpei, not so loud!" Yukari hissed.

"Mashima-san is our finest researcher" the receptionist replied smoothly. "He's been working together with Kirijo-sama to try to find a way to save this Island, and the entire world. He really stepped in to fill the void left by Ikutsuki-san's death".

"Ikutsuki- that son of a bitch" Junpei growled, clenching his fist. "This Mashima guy better not be doing the same things he was doing, or I'll make him sorry he ever lived!"

The receptionist seemed shocked, and Mitsuru rushed to placate her.

"You'll have to forgive my associates. We're all a little on edge, and some of them still don't really understand what is going on, even though they are all potential candidates. You must understand, all of the anti-Kirijo sentiment on the outside can create skewed perceptions of the truth, but I'm sure my associates will understand fully in time".

"Ah, of course" the receptionist said, nodding. Yukari noticed Mitsuru's use of the word 'candidate', which they had heard earlier from the men who came to collect them. Had she figured something out, or was she just improvising and acting really well?

"Forgive me, but given the gravity of the situation, I was wondering if you would escort us to the test site? My associates want their potential measured as soon as possible, and as you know, the situation grows worse on a daily basis".

"Of course, Kirijo-sama. It is for this reason that we're all working so hard, keeping the labs open even long after working hours. If you would all please follow me".

The receptionist turned and walked deeper into the laboratory complex, Yukari and the others following her. Four of the guards who had brought them to the lab also followed them, bringing up the rear and watching them carefully, presumably so they didn't wander off or go anywhere they weren't authorised.

The group was led through several large, austere rooms filled with expensive looking equipment. Teams of white-coated researchers sat at rows of pristine lab benches, gazing into microscopes or working with chemicals and petri dishes. There was a room filled with transparent containers, each of which contained a dark, tar-like mass that moved on its own. Just looking at them gave Yukari a chill.

"What you see beyond this point is classified" the receptionist told them. "You are all hereby sworn to secrecy. Leaking anything you see from here on out, to _anyone,_ under _any _circumstances, will have _severe_ repercussions, do you understand?"

After they had all affirmed that they understood, their guide took them into a long, rectangular room lined with what looked like sleep pods, such as you might expect to see in a sci-fi movie. A peek through the glass showed Yukari a young man, eyes closed and completely unmoving, with pale skin and dressed only in plain white pyjamas. His head was enveloped by some kind of mechanical device covered with tubes and wires, which fed into a machine attached to the wall. There was a monitor on that device, just above the capsule itself. Yukari didn't understand most of the information on it, but one thing stood out to her as clear as day:

**SHADOW EXTRACTION: 54% COMPLETE.**

"I'll have to ask you to stay away from our equipment" the receptionist said coldly. "We're in the middle of very delicate experiments and cannot afford to have them jeopardized".

Yukari turned her back on the capsules with a shudder, returning to her friends in the centre of the room. They all bore similar expressions of disgust and horror. Mitsuru was trying to hide it, as she was still attempting to convey the impression that this was all normal and natural to her, but Yukari could tell by the way her lips curled that she found this as unsettling and distasteful as the rest of them. Koromaru whined, his ears laid flat against his skull. It was only then that Yukari realised that no one had tried to prevent them from bringing Koromaru into the lab complex, or even mentioned him. No one had commented on Aigis or Labrys either, despite the fact that a close inspection revealed their mechanical nature. Yukari began to get a bad feeling.

"May I ask a question?" Ken spoke out suddenly.

"What is it, young man?" the receptionist- if that was indeed what she really was- replied.

"You mentioned how Mashima-san took over after Ikutsuki-san died. When did Ikutsuki-san die? How did it happen?"

"Hey Ken, whaddya talking about?" Junpei protested. "We all know exactly when and how Ikutsuki died- it's not like we could ever forget how he betrayed us!"

Yukari was actually about to agree with Junpei for once when she heard Mitsuru asking the woman leading them to disregard Junpei's outburst and answer the question.

"Ikutsuki-san died over a decade ago, in a tragic accident that also claimed the lives of most of our research team" the receptionist replied. "It was a major setback for the Kirijo Ergo Research division. I often wonder if we would still be in this predicament, had he survived".

Considering their question answered, she once again began leading Yukari and the others deeper into the complex. An uneasy silence fell on the group. Yukari realised that they were being led to the area beneath the large dome she had seen from the outside. Sure enough, it wasn't long before they arrived outside another large, steel door, similar to the one outside the building. A sign in bold, red characters above the door clearly read 'testing area'. Their guide pulled out a key card and inserted it into a reader to the left of the door. It opened with a hiss and a grating of steel, allowing access to the chamber beyond.

Underneath the domed ceiling, a number of machines with operating tables attached to them were arranged in concentric circles, pristine and white. The outer walls contained large transparent cylinders, each filled with writhing masses of darkness like the ones Yukari had seen earlier, but on a completely different scale. They were connected to the machines they surrounded by an array of tubes and wires. A walkway ran through the chamber in each cardinal direction, forming a bridge over the maze of pipes and equipment. In the very centre of the chamber, surrounded by all of this was a huge black cylindrical machine, with three statues arranged around it in a triangular formation. Strapped to three of the machines on the innermost circle were Shinjiro, a girl Yukari didn't recognise- and Akihiko-senpai.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru cried, rushing into the chamber, her usual composure forgotten. Without thinking, Yukari and the others rushed in after her. Only once they had crossed the threshold did it occur to Yukari that it was very unusual for a mere 'receptionist' to have such high level access privileges. In fact, this entire infiltration had been far, far too easy. The heavy steel door clanged shut behind them. Junpei rushed back to try and open it, but Yukari already knew it would be useless.

They ran up the walkway to where Akihiko was imprisoned. He was awake, as were Shinjiro and the girl, and they were struggling against their bonds.

"Akihiko, are you alright?" Mitsuru asked anxiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he retorted angrily. "You were the one who put us here in the first place!"

"That's not true, but I don't have time to explain" Mitsuru told him. "Fuuka, can you find a way to open these locks?"

"Already on it" Fuuka replied confidently. She was kneeling beside a small console next to the machine Akihiko was strapped to. Her hands were a flurry of movement as she worked on the keys. "There, that should do it" she said, and the locks on the three beds released, allowing Akihiko, Shinjiro and the girl to get up. The girl immediately went to hide behind Akihiko and Shinjiro, peering at Mitsuru and the others with frightened eyes.

"Ah, I see all of our guests have arrived" a voice said. Yukari would recognise that voice anywhere: it was Mitsuru's. Yet her friend had not spoken. Walking around the black machine with its plethora of pipes leading underground and coming into view was none other than Mitsuru Kirijo. She was wearing a sharp women's business suit and had her hair cut short and pulled back in a severe style, but she otherwise looked identical to the Mitsuru they all knew, though there was a hardness in her eyes that differed from the real Mitsuru's inner resolve.

"Two Kirijos? What the hell is going on here?" Shinjiro said in disbelief.

"These Mitsuru Kirijos are from different worlds" a feminine voice came. "Each represents one possibility for the template named Mitsuru Kirijo, two different branches grown from the same seed". Yukari and the others turned in the direction of the new voice. Walking around the other side of the black terminal was a woman dressed in a black bodysuit and carrying a naginata. She was wearing a mask, but her voice made it clear to Yukari who she was. She didn't want to believe it, but the truth was staring right at her.

"Saya! That's you, isn't it!" she cried out, unable to keep anger and hurt from her voice.

"So ya really were one of them after all" Labrys said grimly, hefting her great axe and moving up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Yukari.

"You….I…recognise you" Akihiko grated, clutching his head in his hands. "You were the one….you saved us….from your comrades…..in the other world….arggh!"

Akihiko sank to his knees, head in his hands. "Two Mitsuru Kirijos, two sets of memories…I don't understand!"

"Onii-chan!" the girl cried, kneeling down beside Akihiko and putting her arms around him gently. It was only then that Yukari realised who she was- she had to be Miki, Akihiko's sister who had never died in this world.

"Look, just let Akihiko-senpai go, and this doesn't have to turn ugly" Junpei threatened.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" the other Mitsuru said coldly. "I need- no, this world needs Akihiko Sanada, and all of you as well. I invited you here because I need your power to combat the Shadows ruining this city. I cannot combat them with just my strength alone".

"You invited us here…?" Ken quizzed. "Does that mean…?"

"You didn't think it would be so easy to get in here if it wasn't what I wanted, did you?" the other Mitsuru replied with a mirthless laugh. "I knew what your objectives were. I allowed you to come here so that I could dye you in this world's colours, and we could rid it of the Shadows menacing it".

"You mean you wish to brainwash us as you did to Akihiko-san, to make us forget our own world?" Aigis inquired coldly.

The other Mitsuru shrugged. "An inelegant way to put it- but I suppose that is essentially correct".

"We're sorry, but this isn't our world" Ken said, shaking his head. "We've all got lives in our own world, and it has its own problems, too. We can't stay here and fight alongside you". Koromaru barked in agreement.

"Can _all_ of you truly say that this world is not yours?" Saya asked them in an accusing tone. "This world is an amalgamation of the desires of those who entered it. Ken Amada subconsciously yearned for a world in which his mother didn't die. For that to happen, all that would be needed was for Shinji to not lose control, or not be present, on that one night. But then Akihiko, Junpei and Koromaru entered this place, and added their own desires to Ken's- for Miki to live, for Chidori to live, for Koro's Master to live. That massively added to the distortion, taking this reality much further from the original timeline. The only way to satisfy all those desires is for none of you to ever awaken to the power of Persona in this world".

"And as a result, this world is falling into ruin" the other Mitsuru said.

"Wait, are you saying this is somehow _our _fault?" Junpei said, taken aback. "That's bullshit! This world isn't even real!"

"Oh? That's not what you said when you were still with Chidori. You remember, when I came to see you?" Saya replied.

Junpei's eyes widened. "Hey, that's right, I remember now! You were the one who messed me up! Thanks to you my Shadow took over, and I almost ended up killing my friends!"

"All I did was make the same point I'm making now, Junpei" Saya replied.

"Yeah well, you'd better be prepared, 'cause there's no way in hell we're going down for a fake world!"

"It's true this world was created as a by-product of Darkstorm's evil plans" Saya said sadly, "but the people in this world don't know that! They have thoughts, feelings and memories just like the people of the 'real' world".

Saya turned to face each member of the group in turn. "Just what is 'real' anyway? What does it take to be considered a 'real' person? If the people in this world aren't real, then are Aigis and Labrys real? They have thoughts and feelings, but they're also machines- they were built, not born. What about Teddie, a Shadow from inside the TV world? He's no more 'real' than any of the people here, but he gets a free pass because he's friends with people who are real? Hell, what about people who are in a coma or have brain damage or something in the real world? They have less going for them than the fake people here, so maybe they shouldn't be considered 'real' people either!"

An uneasy silence followed Saya's rant. Aigis and Labrys in particular looked down at the ground, unable to meet the Tenebrous' gaze. They all wanted to refute Saya's words, argue back, but the truth was that she had hit a little too close to home. Were they really just abandoning the people in the mirror worlds, sacrificing them for their own sake?

"I'm sorry" Yukari said earnestly. "We didn't really understand what was going on. We didn't think about the people living in the other worlds, about how they might be just like us, with their own thoughts, hopes and dreams. But we can't back down. We still have our own world to live in and fight for. That's why we have to take Akihiko-senpai back, and return to our own world".

"I see" the other Mitsuru said. "I understand. It is regrettable that it comes to this, but it can't be helped, given the circumstances". As she finished speaking, her body began to transform. Her legs vanished, and she began floating in the air as her lower torso elongated, spreading out in a wave of black fluid, forming a body that resembled a manta ray. The manta-like body turned ice white, though close inspection revealed that its skin was actually transparent, and there were thousands of tiny ice crystals circulating through a cold fluid beneath that see-through exterior. An icy throne emerged from the manta's back, and the alternate Mitsuru's upper body, now devoid of clothing and gigantic in size, began to fuse into it, her hands and forearms becoming one with the ornate structure. Icy blooms and vines wound themselves around the throne and around her torso, and a crown of icicles formed on her head. The Shadow was somehow both monstrous and grotesque, but elegant and beautiful at the same time.

Saya shook her head and readied her naginata. Yukari shot her a look that was part fury, part anguish. Even now, even after she had so clearly led them into a trap and betrayed them, Yukari couldn't shake the mysterious feeling of kinship she had with the other woman. Why? Why, even now?

"Just tell me one thing" Yukari asked her. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends. Was it all just a lie?"

Saya squirmed, and even through the mask, Yukari could sense that she was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Yukari. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you- any of you, but especially not you, Yukari. But I have no choice. I'm not like the other Tenebrae. I have to do this, for the sake of my world".

"What do you mean?" Yukari protested.

"The time for talking is over" the Shadow said in a distorted version of Mitsuru's voice. "This ends now!"

A row of vicious ice spikes grew along the fins of the Shadow's manta like body. "Mabufudyne!" the Shadow cried, and a storm of ice surged towards the group.

"Artemisia!" Mitsuru called, and her Persona emerged just in time to prevent Aigis and Labrys from being impaled by the deadly blizzard. "So this is what it's like to face yourself" Mitsuru mused. "I must say, it's quite an invigorating experience".

"I'm sure you know this already, but it's weak against fire!" Fuuka's voice rang out inside their minds.

"Alright! Looks like this is our time to shine Koro-chan!" Junpei cried exuberantly, pumping his fist in the air before taking a firm grip on his sword. Koromaru barked in agreement, and the two split up with perfect co-ordination, moving to flank the Shadow with the intention of blasting it with an Agidyne from both directions at once.

"I don't think so" Saya said calmly. "Persephone, come forth!"

A shining Persona materialised above Saya. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with fair, perfect skin and a face that would put any supermodel to shame. A cascade of rich, auburn hair spilled down the Persona's back, and her dress was woven from leaves and flower petals, leaving her shoulders bare. Though woven from plants and flowers, the garment was somehow sylish and flattering, a vibrant array of different colours arranged in perfect symmetry, a work of art fashioned from life itself. Her arms were bare save for a golden bracelet on each wrist, set with diamonds from the deep earth.

"Everyone, be careful! This one's really strong!" Fuuka warned.

Persephone stretched forth her hand, and a monstrous blast of wind surged up around Junpei, throwing him off his feet and sending him smashing into one of the machine-bed contraptions set around the centre of the chamber.

"Junpei!" Yukari called out anxiously. Meanwhile, the Shadow, now able to focus all its attention on Koromaru, send a wave of chilling energy towards him. It would have consumed him were it not for Labrys, bravely interposing herself between Koromaru and the Shadow, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Ahhhh!" Labrys screamed, sinking to her knees. An icy whip emerged from the side of the Shadow's body, launching itself towards Labrys, who was frozen in place. It smashed into her, cracking the front of her chest-plate and sending her sprawling.

"Sister!" Aigis cried, launching Athena towards the Shadow. The Shadow reeled from the impact, chunks of frozen flesh flying off, but it retaliated immediately, launching a Megidola that brought Aigis to her knees.

"Aigis!" Yukari called, trying to help her friend, but her path was blocked by Saya. The other woman was incredibly fast and skilled, the tip of her naginata whirling like a hurricane. Yukari could barely keep the tip of the blade from slashing her open. Desperately, Yukari summoned her Justice Armour and called Ma'at, the Persona she had recently obtained from Ken. She launched a Hamaon at Saya, but the other woman merely shrugged it off, apparently unaffected.

"Oh? Trying to beat me with light? Well then, let's see how you handle this". Persephone once again rose out of Saya, and Yukari found herself engulfed in darkness. She barely had time to switch to Mot before the Mudoon erupted around her, trying to gouge the consciousness from her body. The Death Persona protected her, but Yukari suddenly found she could hardly move. The shining armour that had felt so light and empowering mere moments ago now felt heavy and cumbersome.

Seeing her chance, Saya whipped her Naginata around, aiming the tip straight at Yukari's unprotected face. In horror, Yukari realised she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. It was the end. She was going to die. At least it would be quick. _I'm sorry, everyone. _

There was a clang of metal against metal, and Saya's nagainata was pushed back. Ken stood there defiantly, his spear crossed with Saya's naginata.

"Yukari-san, now's your chance!" he said through gritted teeth.

Yukari nodded, dispelling the armour and switching back to the furisode she had used in the first battle against Darkstorm's Shadows, adopting Eurydice as her Persona until she could determine the most suitable course of action. She blasted Saya with a Garudyne. It didn't cause much damage, but it forced Saya back a few steps, giving them some space.

"Any ideas, Fuuka?" Yukari asked.

"I'm sorry Yukari-chan" Fuuka replied. "She doesn't appear to have any weaknesses. Her Persona really is strong".

"Dammit" Junpei said, dragging himself back to his feet. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Everyone, watch out!" Fuuka cried. Persephone had once again appeared above Saya, and she seemed to be resonating with the Shadow.

"Oh no….this is…everyone get down!" Yukari shouted, throwing herself to the ground and pulling Ken down with her.

"Fusion spell, Firefrost Hellstorm!" Saya and the Shadow called in unison. A wall of razor sharp icicles surged towards the team, embedding themselves in the walls, in equipment, even in the Shadow containers lining the outside of the room. Each icy projectile had a bulbous sphere mounted on the back of it, which began to glow. The glow intensified, and then the projectiles exploded in bursts of flame, destroying the machines around them and shattering the Shadow containers around the room.

WARNING, WARNING. SHADOW CONTAINMENT FIELD BREACHED. ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.

"This is not good" Junpei said anxiously.

"If those Shadows merge with the large Shadow fighting alongside Saya-san, we are done for" Aigis said, healing herself and then Junpei with a couple of Diarahans.

"But what can we do?" Ken said in frustration. "Those two are too strong together. We can't beat them both at the same time".

"If only there was some way we could just focus on the Shadow without interference from Saya" Fuuka said. "Since the Shadow has a definite weakness…"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Saya said, Persephone once again taking shape above her.

"That's my line" a male voice said sharply.

"Shinji-kun, what are you doing?" Miki's voice pleaded. "They're all monsters, or fighting with monsters, at least. You'll be killed! Please, it's not safe. You have to stay here, with me and Onii-chan!"

"No, Miki, they're not all monsters. I don't really get what's going on here, but I think these guys know us- and so does that girl. This is something that I have to do. They came here to save us- or at least Aki. Remember what he was saying earlier? He doesn't belong here".

Shinjiro stepped out from where he and Miki had been hiding with Akihiko during the battle, which was behind one of the three crone-like goddess statues in the centre of the room, the one holding the great scissors, in fact. The three statues seemed to create a triangular barrier field that shielded the centre of the room from even Persona based attacks. Completely unarmed, Shinjiro walked out into the room, picking his way over debris and various tubes and wires, finally coming to a stop in front of Saya.

"Get out of the way!" she ordered, but Shinjiro stood her ground, refusing to move.

"You wanna hurt my friends? Well you're gonna have to get through me first" he said firmly and defiantly. He stood in her path, as unmovable as a stone wall. Saya's naginata wavered, Persephone dissipating as Saya lost the concentration needed to manifest her.

"Everyone, this is our chance!" Yukari called. "Focus your attacks on the Shadow!"

True to her word, Yukari switched her Persona to Surt, blasting the Shadow with a powerful Agidyne that sent it hurtling backwards, ice, water and black ichor raining down as a cloud of steam burst out of the Shadow's body. The Shadow tried to reassemble itself and counterattack, but Junpei and Koromaru followed up with two more Agidynes of their own, blasting away the two 'wings' of the manta-like body, sending the Shadow crashing to the floor, immobilised.

The Shadow was not yet done, however. It freed its icy arms from the throne on its back and spread them, a huge cloud of deadly icicles forming between them.

"Oh no! That wasn't enough to stop it?" Fuuka exclaimed in fright. "At this rate, Junpei and Koro-chan won't be able to dodge in time!"

Just before the Shadow could unleash its deadly barrage, however, Akihiko's voice rang out.

"Caesar!" he called, and his Persona brought its sword, wreathed in brilliant lightning, directly down on top of the Shadow's head. The Shadow screamed as its face was split in two, writhing and thrashing ineffectually, destroying what little remained of the room's equipment.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru cried out in relief. "You're back?"

"Sorry for worrying you" he said. "I've finally got my head back on straight. Let's finish this thing off".

"No, you can't!" Saya shouted, but Mitsuru and Akihiko ignored her. Artemisia and Ceasar both soared into the air at the same time. A gigantic pillar of ice appeared in mid-air, which was swiftly cut into thousands of pieces by Ceasar's sword, moving too fast for the eye to see. The column of water and ice engulfed the Shadow, swirling around it and breaking parts of it off. Ceasar appeared above the maelstrom and pointed his sword downward, sending a massive blast of lightning into the storm of water and ice. The water conducted the lightning, sending in into every part of the Shadow, which screamed at exactly the same point that Mitsuru and Akihiko called out the name of their Fusion Spell, Imperial Judgement.

The Shadow began to lose its shape, melting and falling apart. Only a vague semblance of Mitsuru, wrought from ice, remained at the centre. She looked up at Mitsuru and Akihiko with a calm expression.

"I was always alone. Always burdened by the sins of the Kirijo Group. There was no one to help me, no one to share that burden with me."

Mitsuru knelt down beside her failing clone, looking her in the eyes. The other Shadow Operatives gathered around her.

"Saya told me. The Full Moon Shadows awakened when that boy came here, the one who became your leader, and saved your world. Here, there was nothing for him to lead. His destiny passed him by, but the Shadows would not sleep. They were consuming Port Island, and I feared that eventually their reach would spread beyond this island."

"I'm sorry" the real Mitsuru told her. "Things must have been difficult for you, even more so than they were for me".

"You don't have to apologise" the Shadow replied. "This is the way it has to be. I would have done the same, in your place. Now, I can finally rest, knowing that, if nothing else, I have at least done all I can". The Shadow closed its eyes. "Father, forgive me" it whispered, before finally losing all cohesion and melting away into nothingness.

Akihiko looked Mitsuru in the eyes, and gently helped her back to her feet. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble" he said. "Now, I think we've got one more problem to resolve, haven't we?"

"This thing's getting a beating, too!" Junpei exclaimed as he sent Trismegistus hurtling into the spherical terminal at the centre of the room from above. Trismegistus flew over the barrier created by the three statues, coming down on the machine from directly overhead. It shattered like a giant black egg, spewing fire, smoke and tar-like ichor across the room. There was a sound like three old women screaming in unison, and the statues surrounding it began to crumble.

"What have you done?" Saya cried. "That was the Moirai System Terminal at the centre of this world!"

"Then it sounds to me like I just did a pretty good thing in busting it" Junpei replied proudly, but Saya shook her head.

"You don't understand. Without that, this world will begin to drift away from the true world. We must escape now, before we end up trapped here!"

"What? Isn't that really bad?" Yukari said.

"Yukari, open the door to the Palace of Fate. We need to escape immediately" Mitsuru said urgently.

"Wait. What about Shinji and Miki? Not to mention her" Akihiko said, indicating Saya, who was pleading with Shinjiro.

"Shinji, please. Leave this world with me. We can be together again. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!"

"Look, I don't know how you know me, but I don't know you" Shinjiro replied firmly. "The Shinji you know ain't me, and I ain't goin' anywhere. This world might be fake, but it's where I live, with Miki and my friends".

"Shinji…." Saya said mournfully, lowering the hand she had held out to him. The ground began shaking, and the Shadows around the edges of the room were already coalescing, Arcana masks appearing as their forms solidified.

"You heard him" Akihiko said grimly. "We can't stay here, and you're coming with us".

"No. If I leave, who will defend Shinji and Miki from the Shadows here?" Saya replied stubbornly.

"You can't be trusted!" Akihiko shouted. "I'll…" Akihiko began, but Mitsuru laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Akihiko….please" she said, looking him straight in the eyes. It was the first time Yukari had heard Mitsuru ask for something in the field, rather than command it.

"I know she just tried to kill us" Yukari broke in, "but I think we can trust her, at least as far as this goes. I don't know what Saya's deal is, but she at least seems to care sincerely for Shinjiro-senpai".

"Please, go" Saya said. "There's no need for 'real' people to risk themselves for fake people." She turned to Yukari. "It won't take me long to clean up this rabble. Yukari, I will come to settle the score between us. Don't die before then".

With those words, Saya turned her back on them and summoned Persephone, blasting apart the first wave of Shadows with a Maragidyne. Yukari watched her for a moment, mixed feelings warring in her chest, before finally turning and summoning the door to the Palace of Fate. Materialising it took far more effort than normal, and it took all of Yukari's concentration to maintain the door.

"Everyone, hurry! I don't know how long I can keep this open!" Yukari said urgently. Her friends rushed through the door while Yukari remained behind. When she was sure all her friends were through safely, Yukari took one last look around the collapsing chamber, where Saya was still battling the Shadows, then stepped across the threshold.

"I don't know why I'm saying this but….Saya, don't you dare die either!" Yukari called out to her. Saya raised her hand in acknowledgement, and Yukari turned around. The door to another world closed behind her.


	17. Chapter 16: Truth and Perception

Chapter 16: Perception and Truth

Twin blades of crimson-black fire streaked out from behind Rise, one towards Razor, the other towards Aria. Both Tenebrae summoned their Personas in order to shield themselves, and in that instant Rise felt her bonds loosen. She stood up from the abominable chair she had been tied to, and immediately she felt strength return to her limbs and clarity return to her mind. The nausea and weakness she had been fighting against vanished, and she could once again sense Himiko rising from within her subconscious. Wasting no time, she ran back to stand beside Sho, putting some distance between herself and the Tenebrae. She had already decided that she would not allow the two of them to capture her alive again.

"Well, this is unexpected" Aria stated calmly. "I never would have thought we would get interference from the infamous Sho Minazuki".

Sho shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, though his eyes never left the two enemies. He looked much as Rise remembered him; the spiky, flaming red hair, the vicious X-shaped scar across his face, the predatory intensity of his gaze and the old Yasogami uniform he was wearing. There was an aura of maturity about him now that hadn't been there before, however.

"I'm all for having a little fun, but this is just sick" Sho said contemptuously. "I love a good fight, but tying someone up so they can't even strike back? That's too lame for words".

"Don't screw with us!" Razor growled. "You honestly think you have the right to preach to us after what you tried to do?"

Rise summoned Himiko while Sho had them distracted with conversation, quickly scanning the two Tenebrae. It didn't surprise her to learn they were both immune to darkness, but….

"Sho, Aria's weak to fire, Razor to ice! If we can hit them both at once we can escape!"

Before the two Tenebrae even had time to react, Rise changed her Persona to battle mode and launched a Bufula directly at Razor. It struck her full on, knocking her back and eliciting a shriek of pain. Aria barely had time to shout Razor's name before Sho sent another blast of fire from Tsukuyomi in her direction. Aria summoned Apate to shield herself at the last second but the blow still sent her staggering.

"Come on!" Rise urged. "We have to find my friends!"

"Are you still on about that friendship crap? We should fight these two here and now" Sho retorted.

"No way. Sho, the entire world is in danger. There's more going on here than just these two and their sick games. Please, just come with me and help me find the others".

For a moment Sho looked torn, but eventually he acquiesced. He barked at Rise to follow him and led her up a secret flight of stairs out of the underground chamber. Rise wasn't sure how many stone steps she ran up, but adrenaline gave her strength, and it was only when they burst out onto the Samegawa floodplain that she allowed herself to double over and pant for breath.

As soon as she was sufficiently recovered, Rise once again summoned Himiko, scanning for Yu and the others.

"Great news! Senpai's nearby, and he's got the others with him!"

"Tch. Like I care" Sho growled sullenly, folding his arms.

"Hey listen, Sho. Thank you very much for saving me back there" Rise said sincerely, bowing her head.

"Come on, what's this all about? I'm your enemy, remember? Tried to destroy the world, made you fight your friends and all that, right?"

"I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye in the past" Rise replied, "but I was really scared down there today. If you hadn't come along to save me, I don't even want to think about what would've happened to me. So seriously, thank you".

"Don't mention it. Those goons just leave a bad taste, you know?" Sho replied in an offhand manner.

"I know where Senpai and the others are. Please, we have to help them, too".

Despite Sho's reluctance, Rise was able to persuade him to forget about Aria and Razor for the time being and accompany her to find Yu. They did not have to go far. Only a short way down the flood plain, on the bank of the Samegawa, Rise found her friends, along with Dojima-san, his wife Chisato- and Nanako. Yu was wearing a bandage on his right arm, but otherwise looked to be unharmed. He was glaring at Nanako's 'parents' with a determined expression on his face. Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke and the others were all gathered around him, standing shoulder to shoulder with their leader as they had done before. Could it be…?

"Senpai!" Rise called, rushing over to him. She barely resisted throwing herself at him, remembering how she had wet herself in front of Razor and stopping just in time. Her face burned red, and she silently swore to make Razor and Aria pay if it was the last thing she did.

"Rise, you're all right. Thank goodness" Yu said, relief in his face and voice.

"Is that Sho you've got with you?" Yosuke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Sho saved me. Everyone, Aria is a villain! She deceived us all and she and her friend were going to…to…"

Rise found she couldn't finish. The memory of what had almost been done to her, which had temporarily vanished in the adrenaline rush of her escape came flooding back to her.

"We know" Yukiko said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yu snapped us out of it and told us what Aria did. He saved us. We were on our way to save you, but…." Yukiko gestured in the direction of Nanako and her otherworldly parents.

"We have to save Nana-chan first" Teddie picked up.

"These bozos got in our way, and they've still got Nanako-chan captive" Kanji explained, smashing one fist into the palm of the other. "We've got to kick this thing's ass and get her back".

Nanako looked frightened and confused, standing between the two Dojimas of this world. She kept glancing between Yu and the faces of her parents, who glared at the group with stony faces.

"Big bro, please, help me" Nanako whimpered. "I'm scared- and confused. I don't know what's going on here".

"Hang on Nanako-chan, we'll save you!" Chie shouted encouragingly.

"I won't let anyone get in the way of our happiness as a family" Ryoutaro Dojima said menacingly. "Not even you".

"All we wanted was happiness as a family" Chisato said sadly. "It was what Nanako wanted, too. What she yearned for. Why can't you understand?"

"I do understand" Yu replied grimly. "I can't even imagine how hard it's been for Nanako, and for my Uncle Dojima, too. But Nanako- you're a really strong girl, and my Uncle is strong too. You've been through hard times, and you've suffered so much, but in the end, you came through. You were able to find your own happiness, despite what happened to your mother".

"Yeah, that's right, Nana-chan!" Teddie added. "All of us are your friends, and we're all here for you. That won't ever change, so you don't have to live in a world of lies".

"Please, Nanako-chan, come back to us!" Yukiko said.

The others all added their own words of encouragement, of course including Rise herself.

"Everyone, please lend me your strength!" Yu shouted defiantly. Rise directed all her thoughts and feelings towards Yu, wishing to give him strength and save Nanako with all her heart. She believed in him; she always had, and she always would. The air grew thick with tension as a palpable aura of power began to build around Yu, one so strong that Rise could sense it even without Himiko.

The two Shadows flanking Nanako, the Dojimas of this world, began to panic. Sensing that they were in danger of losing their own happiness and sense of identity, they began to twist and deform, preparing to turn into hideous monsters. Yet for the first time, Rise could sense a little of their feelings. Beneath their rabid anger and anxiety, there really was a pure love for Nanako, a desire to cherish and protect her, to never be separated from her or each other. Rise found herself wondering just how real these other worlds and their people really were; if Darkstorm hadn't interfered, would they be just like the real people of their own world, or would they simply not exist?

There was a brilliant flash of light, and Izanagi transformed into Izanagi-no-Ookami before their eyes. Twirling his magnificent double spear in his hands, a halo of radiance surrounding the centre, a blaze of golden light surged out of the middle of the weapon, enveloping the shifting Shadows and Nanako alike. The Shadows didn't even have time to scream; they simply melted away in the golden light, turning into black motes that quickly disappeared before they even had a chance to transform. Soon only Nanako was left, blinking in the late afternoon sunlight. She and Yu began running towards each other at the same instant, and within moments Yu was kneeling on the ground, embracing his younger sister.

"Big Bro, I'm so sorry" Nanako sobbed. "I started playing that weird game, and then I thought I could see Mom, and….and…I felt like I couldn't trust you anymore. But then you came to save me, and I remembered, and suddenly this all felt wrong, but I couldn't go back…I just couldn't".

"Shh, it's okay now, Little Sis. I've got you. I won't ever let anyone near you ever again" Yu said gently, stroking Nanako's hair. Rise and the others crowded around the two of them, and suddenly they were all hugging, Rise and the other girls crying in relief, not just over having rescued Nanako, but in relief over Rise being safe as well. Even the guys looked a little dewy eyed; Teddie was positively bawling.

"Rise-chan, I'm so glad you're safe!" he cried, opening his arms wide to embrace her. She sidestepped neatly, resulting in Teddie tripping and rolling down the riverbank for a bit.

"How beary cruel!" he complained. The others laughed, releasing some of the tension that had been building up.

Sho watched all this from the sidelines, arms folded, his posture aloof. "You guys look so unbelievably corny right now, you know that?" he said, though his voice lacked the contempt it had held last year. "Still- I gotta admit, transforming your Persona and blasting those Shadows before they even had time to transform was pretty badass. Maybe this friendship crap isn't so bad after all".

Yu and the others turned to Sho, Nanako hiding behind Yu, clearly wary of this stranger.

"Sho, we can't thank you enough for saving Rise. I know we've had our differences in the past, but it looks like I was right to believe in you".

"Yeah, we totally owe you one, man" Yosuke added, and the rest of the team also gave Sho their own words of thanks. Sho stood awkwardly, clearly unsure how to react.

"Would you all just knock it off? I was just looking for a good fight, that's all. Don't think this means I've completely accepted you, or anything!"

"Aww, look, I think he's blushing!" Chie teased.

"You wanna start something?" Sho retorted.

Rise was about to say they should get moving again when Aria's voice came clearly through the air.

"Did you truly believe we would allow you to escape so easily?" she said in a sweet tone that nonetheless had an edge of menace lurking below the surface.

"You ruined my fun, little boy" Razor told Sho in a hard voice. "I sincerely hope you're prepared to accept the consequences".

The two Tenebrae strolled across the grassy bank, heading towards the assembled friends. Aria surveyed the scene with obvious distaste, her pretty features twisting in a sneer of annoyance.

"Well, this is unexpected" she began. "I must confess, I am surprised that you managed to reassemble your companions despite them being under the influence of this world and my Persona's abilities".

"News flash, bitch. We ain't under the influence of nothin'. Yu-senpai came for us, and he snapped us right out of it" Kanji declared proudly.

"Yeah, that's right!" Chie added. "I hope you're ready for what's coming to you, 'cause after what you tried to do to Rise-chan, we're gonna pound that face of yours into mush!"

The Investigation Team all readied their weapons, moving to surround Aria and Razor. Rise took Nanako by the hand and led her a few metres behind the rest of the group.

"Stay close to me, okay Nanako-chan? Senpai and the others are going to beat up the bad guys, and we're going to cheer for them from here, okay?"

Nanako nodded, and Rise summoned Himiko. Through her Persona's eyes, she could see and sense everything. Sho raising his twin blades with an elated smile, finally about to get his long awaited fight. The determination and righteous anger blazing in her friends' hearts. Being beaten so easily by Aria after just learning how to fight with her Persona had knocked Rise's confidence, but now, she was back where she belonged, providing support and backup to her dear friends, a job no one else could do.

Aria looked at the group surrounding her and Razor, weapons drawn, and for the first time since revealing herself, her confident expression wavered. "How?" she asked. "There's no way you should have been able to free all your friends from my deception in such a short time!"

"It's because we're connected by the bonds we forged in our mutual search for the truth" Yu said defiantly. "Together, we faced countless challenges, and we even faced the Goddess Izanami herself and won. Compared to her, your tricks are nothing. This is the power of the Investigation Team, the ones who stand for truth".

Aria laughed contemptuously. "Truth? What childish nonsense. There is no such thing as 'truth'. There are facts, of course, such as 'every human dies one day' or 'gravity pulls you down', but when people speak of 'truth' they are almost never referring to strict facts. What humans call 'truth' is nothing more than their own perceptions, coloured by their own life experiences and filtered by what they want to see and believe".

"That's bullshit!" Yosuke shouted. "You're just using that as an excuse to justify your crimes and attitude!"

"In what way exactly is my statement 'bullshit'?" Aria retorted venomously, glaring at Youske with eyes like frozen blue daggers. "If you would look beyond your little backwater town at the world beyond, you would see that what I have just said is the only 'truth' this world contains! There are so many different philosophies, cultures, religions, lifestyles and beliefs, with each and every individual believing his or her personal view to be the absolute 'truth'. Tell me, oh 'Seekers for Truth'. Out of all those myriad conflicting viewpoints and opinions, who is right and who is wrong? Who knows the real 'truth'?"

"That's not up to us to decide" Yukiko replied. "Everyone has to find their own 'truth', their own reason for living. Just because people can't always agree is no reason to just selfishly claim that there is no truth and go around tricking people!"

"That's not an answer to Aria's point" Razor said bluntly, gripping the handle of her mace tightly. "Everyone thinks they're right. Say you had four people; a Christian, a Muslim, a Jew and an Atheist. They all think they know the truth. None of them can absolutely dissuade the others, but they all live their lives according to their own beliefs; because they believe it absolutely, it _is _truth for them, regardless of who's actually right. The only thing that _really _matters in this world is power. With power, you can force your beliefs onto others. History is written by the victors; dominate a group of people enough, and you can beat anything into them. The people who write the 'truths' of this world are the strong! There's no room for pathetic sophistry like 'everyone can find their own truth'. The ones who are full of shit are all of you!"

"So you're sayin' it's all right to just go around forcing people to do what you want?" Kanji retorted angrily. "No way I'm lettin' you get away with that!"

"You're just making excuses to impose your will on others" Yu said, shaking his head in disgust. "Tricking people into playing your sick game, trying to absorb their energy so you can summon an evil god and force people to live the way you want".

"You're like childish bullies who can't tolerate other opinions and want everyone to do as they say" Yukiko added.

"While it is true we of Darkstorm intend to impose our will upon all of humanity, could not the same be said for yourselves?" Aria replied mockingly.

"When you went to fight Izanami, you knew the world she was offering was what humanity subconsciously wanted, didn't you?" Razor said accusingly. "A world where everyone became Shadows and lived in their own little lotus-eater machine, seeing and hearing only what they wanted, freed from sickness, pain and suffering. But you didn't like that, did you? So you went ahead and defeated her, pulling the plug on her little plan without consideration for anyone else's wishes".

"What're you saying? No one would've wanted a world like that!" Yosuke yelled.

"That's just what you've convinced yourselves" Razor replied. "If that was true, Izanami's plan wouldn't have existed in the first place. In the end, you just did what was best for yourselves. You didn't care about what anyone else thought. If someone had told you they were actually looking forward to everyone turning into Shadows, would it have stopped you? Of course not. You'd have just labelled them as a 'bad guy' and gone on your merry way".

"You see?" Aria said, picking up where Razor left off. "You are no different from us. Just as we plan to impose our will on the world by summoning Typhon, so too did you impose your will on everyone. The difference is that we actually _admit _what we are doing, instead of being pitiful, self-righteous hypocrites who label anyone who disagrees with their way of thinking as evil".

"That's…that's not true! You better shut your mouth, bitch!" Kanji shouted. The Investigation Team shuffled uncomfortably. Only Sho appeared unaffected, as tense as a taut bowstring, ready to launch himself at the enemy. Aria pressed her advantage.

"You claim to stand for truth, but are quick to dismiss it when it goes against your beliefs" she continued. "Consider your confrontation with Adachi two years ago. When he spoke of how all men are not created equal, and only those with talent excel in this world, with the rest fated to wallow in self-denial, you denied his words and attacked him".

"Adachi-san was only trying to justify his murders" Yu replied sternly, keeping his calm even though his friends around him were becoming more and more agitated. "We couldn't allow him to use his personal dissatisfaction with the world as a justification for his crimes".

"While his actions cannot be justified, it does not change the truth of his words" Aria replied smoothly. "Each of you has the 'talent' he spoke of, in one way or another. Yosuke Hanamura, son of the manager of the biggest store in Inaba, slated for hereditary greatness. Kanji Tatsumi, a tailor and craftsmen skilled enough to eclipse some of the biggest names in the industry. Our absentee detective, Naoto Shirogane, born to a wealthy family of successful detectives and poised to inherit that legacy, also possessing a genius level intellect. Yukiko Amagi, beautiful, elegant, top of her class and poised to inherit the famed Amagi Inn. Chie Satonaka, strong, athletic and skilled in sports and martial arts. Even Teddie, unique among his kind, a Shadow with an ego. And who could forget the almighty Yu Narukami, who excels at everything he does?"

"That's enough!" Yosuke shouted. "Are you trying to imply we've had it easy? We've all suffered and had to overcome our hardships and weaknesses, you know? People like you and Adachi are just making excuses not to man- or well, I guess, woman up".

"Stop talking as though everyone faces the same burdens" Razor rasped, taking a step forward towards the group, allowing her burned face to catch the sunlight, clearly exposing the vicious scar tissue. "Compared to many, you _have _had it easy. What about Mitsuo Kubo?"

"The copycat murderer? The one who killed Mr Morooka?" Yukiko asked, puzzled. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"He was a man who lacked talent and good looks, so he was ignored by everyone, to the point he felt he had to kill to prove his existence" Razor replied. "It's easy to say you people should try harder to make friends and fit into society if you're already good-looking and popular, but what if you aren't? It can be impossible to even accomplish that. You had already seen proof of Adachi's words when you faced him, but still you denied him".

"You sayin' we should've let that murderin' psycho get away with everything?" Kanji shouted, shaking his fist.

"Nothing of the sort" Aria replied smoothly. "But you could have disagreed with him without denying the truth of his words, a truth born not only from his own experiences but from the experiences of many in this world. Instead, you threw insults at him and accusations of being childish, all the while throwing naïve and childish sentiment at him since you could not formulate a decent counterargument- much as you are unable to do now".

The Investigation Team fell back a step, shoulders shrinking a little. They were all thinking the same thing; they wanted desperately to argue with Aria and Razor, tell them they were wrong, but they couldn't seem to find the right words. Now that it had been brought up, they began thinking back to their confrontation with Adachi. They began to realise that they had been so focused on Adachi's crimes that they hadn't really addressed any of his points; while it was true it didn't justify his crimes, the world wasn't the rosy paradise marred by a handful of bad people it had seemed back then. Razor's burned face, hellish in the light of the setting sun, was testament to that.

"Who cares about all that shit?" Sho suddenly exclaimed, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It's like you said earlier. Only power determines who's right and wrong, so why don't we all quit yapping and get to the good part already?"

Sho's words appeared to breathe some vigour back into the Investigation Team, but Aria focused her gaze on Sho with a cruel smile.

"Ah, Sho Minazuki. Are you really certain that you are on the right side, there? It would seem to me that you would do far better as a Tenebrous of Darkstorm than playing hero with your former enemies".

"Don't even try it, Aria" Yu warned. "Sho's one of us now, no matter what you say".

"Awfully bizarre, justice these days, isn't it?" Razor barked with a mirthless laugh. "One year, attempted murder on the whole human race, next year, a hero, one of the good guys. There's a lot of serial killers and other people behind bars who'd love a sweet deal like that, you know".

"Shut up! You can't imagine what Sho's been through!" Chie retorted, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the two Tenebrae. "What he did was wrong, but he's learned from his mistakes and is trying to live a better life now".

"So? Do you really think people would accept him if they knew the truth?" Razor said tauntingly. "He tried to destroy the whole world. If a guy breaks into someone's house and puts a gun to a child's head, but gets chased off by the police before he can pull the trigger, do you really think the parents of that child would forgive the would-be murderer if he came and said he was sorry?"

"That's…that's different!" Chie protested desperately.

"Is it? Just because it took place in a location people don't know about, and involved demon summoning rather than something up close and personal doesn't change the fact he tried to kill everyone in the world. People would reject him if they knew the truth, and they'd be right to do so. In fact, what gives you the right to spare him when you would condemn and punish Adachi, or us, for that matter?"

"That's…." Chie began, but her words dried up. She couldn't think of the right thing to say, and neither could anyone else. Sho looked guilty and uncertain, his stance wavering. Through Himiko, Rise could sense Sho's anguish, and the uncertainty in her friends' hearts. She longed to do something to help them, but she wasn't sure what.

"You are able to accept Sho because, despite his best efforts, he was unable to actually harm anyone" Aria said. "You were willing to kill Taro Namatame when you thought he had killed Nanako, and Nanako is only one person. Sho attempted to kill billions, but through a near miraculous string of coincidences, there were no casualties. Yet have any of you ever asked yourselves what would have happened if…say….Marie hadn't been there to protect the residents of Inaba from the effects of the red fog? Would you still be able to stand shoulder to shoulder with Sho and accept him as one of you if Nanako, Detective Dojima, and your parents had been swallowed by the fog, never to wake up again?"

Dead silence accompanied this pronouncement. The only sounds were the water of the Samegawa running over its bed and the sounds of birds and insects in the dying light. With horror in their stomachs, the Investigation Team realised they had never even considered what would have happened if Inaba had not had supernatural protection. They had accepted Marie and had come to take her presence and powers for granted, but what if she hadn't been there, or couldn't save the people? Reluctant though they were to admit it, Aria had a point. Could they truly have forgiven Sho if their loved ones had been hurt? All the times someone had almost died during the red fog incident poured through their minds. Sho looked worried, guilty, angry and uncertain all at once. He took a step back from the Investigation Team.

"So what do you say, Sho?" Razor said into the silence, addressing the red-haired young man. "You like fighting, don't you? It's all you know. Survival of the fittest. In the world we're trying to create, power is the only thing that matters. It won't matter what so-called 'civilisation' thinks of you. This world would never truly accept you, not if they knew the truth. You've already burned that bridge. Come to our side, and you won't regret it".

Rise could feel the storm of emotions churning inside Sho. Guilt at his former actions and the desire to fit in and learn to lead a normal life battled temptation to take the easy path Razor was offering and the despair that his sins might make acceptance impossible. After Sho had saved her from being tortured and maimed by Razor, she desperately wanted to save him, to help him find and keep to the right path. Yet she knew with dreadful certainty that if things kept on going the way they were, they would lose Sho to Darkstorm. Aria and Razor were too clever; their words had cut deep, and none of them knew how to assail the Tenebrae's logic. The enemy had kept them talking by attacking Rise and her friends' ideals; if they simply attacked the Tenebrae it would be like admitting they were wrong, that they had no comeback for the things the enemy were saying.

In the end, as painful as it was to admit, Rise realised they _had _no comeback. It was a truly heart-breaking realisation. Rise still didn't think she and her friends were wrong, but they clearly couldn't articulate it. They weren't philosophers, after all. With a heavy heart, Rise reached out and touched Yu's mind through Himiko, preparing to do the one thing that would get them out of this mess and save Sho.

_Senpai, we can't win this argument. You have to give the order to attack Aria and Razor, before they turn Sho against us._

"_Rise…." _Yu's mental reply came. _"What are you saying? We can't let them think what they're doing is right. We…"_

_Please, Senpai. Sho's in pain, and his heart is wavering. We can't give the Tenebrae anymore ground. We have to accept we lost the argument, so we can win the fight._

Rise could feel Yu's inner anguish, and it resonated deeply with her own, all the more so because of her strong feelings for him. Nevertheless, she felt his acknowledgement. It was time to settle this.

"Enough!" Yu called. "Everyone, we're taking them down. Follow me!"

Raising his sword in a two-handed grip, Yu charged towards the waiting Tenebrae. Yu's unexpected charge caught Aria off guard, and she barely had time to block his blow with her own blade. Razor snarled and summoned Oizys, and Yu suddenly fell to the ground, writhing in agony and screaming. Aria reversed the grip on her sword, preparing to plunge it into Yu's prone body, but had to leap back quickly to avoid a blast of fire from Amaterasu.

Yukiko followed up her attack with both of her fans. Aria batted them both aside with her blade, but it left her open to a vicious kick from Chie which connected with her left arm. Aria rolled with the blow, minimising damage and allowing her to keep hold of her weapon, but she was knocked off balance and separated from Razor. Kanji, Yosuke and Yu surrounded Razor, while Yukiko, Chie and Teddie kept Aria walled off from her comrade.

Aria tried to freeze her enemies with a Mabufudyne from Apate, knowing that her Chaos Mirror would not work so long as Yu was around, but Teddie stepped into the attack, taking it on his own body. Yukiko counterattacked with an Agidyne that flung Aria from her feet, sending her rolling along the grass. Apate shielded her from major damage, but her Persona was greatly weakened, and she was left prone and vulnerable. Meanwhile, Kanji caught Razor's mace on his folding chair, sending a sharp clang of metal against metal resounding across the floodplain. Yosuke and Yu took that opportunity to launch a combined wind-and-lightning attack with their Personas, dispelling Oizys and sending Razor sprawling on to her back.

The Investigation Team watched with narrowed eyes as the two Tenebrae dragged themselves to their feet and moved to regroup with each other.

"It's over, Aria" Yu told them. "You can't hope to beat all of us with only the two of you. Surrender, and we'll take you back to our world. You'll face justice, but this doesn't have to get anymore unpleasant than it already is".

"Hah…ha ha ha" Aria laughed shakily. "I had hoped to keep you talking for just a little while longer…but it looks like I failed. So, then, what are you going to do, oh judge, jury and executioners of Shadow related crimes? Are you going to show myself and Razor the same benevolence you showed to Sho Minazuki? Though my actions almost led to Rise's death, and have placed others in danger, are you going to forgive me and say you still want to be my 'friend'?"

"Like hell, you damn bitch!" Kanji roared. "I'll kill you!"

Kanji strode forward towards Aria, hands outstretched. He made to grab her by the neck, but was restrained by Chie and Yosuke.

"Kanji, dammit, calm down! You're not a killer! You're better than this!"

"She's not worth it, Kanji-kun! We'll take her and the other one back to our world to face justice, just like we did with Adachi, all right? So please, I don't want to see one of my friends become a murderer! If you do this, you'll be just like them!"

Kanji stopped struggling and stood there, breathing heavily and glaring at Aria and Razor. After a few moments, he muttered something and strode off, leaving the others surrounding the Tenebrae. Sho watched the entire exchange from the sidelines, an unreadable expression on his face. Nanako had buried her face in Rise's skirt and was crying, her head turned away from the violence. Rise could only hope that what she'd seen and been through wouldn't leave her traumatised.

"Your friend had the right idea, you know" Razor said darkly. "Defeat an enemy, and you should kill them. It's only trouble if you don't".

"We're not like you" Yu told them in a voice filled with a mixture of pity and contempt.

"Real life isn't some Yamato-Damashii fairy tale, you know" Razor replied. "A talented man, Yu Narukami, comes to Inaba and receives a special power on top of his already great potential and talent. He forms a team of friends with the same ideals, and they use their combined talent and insight to solve the mystery and foil the opposition. When they hit a wall, only their perseverance in the face of adversity enables them to find the true culprit, Tohru Adachi. A clash of ideals follows, and when defeated, Adachi agrees to accept 'the real world's rules' symbolising his acceptance of Team Narukami's 'superior' ideals. Honestly, it's a story that ought to be found in a shonen manga. The whole thing with Minazuki is just more of the same. It won't always be that way, though. Just because you beat someone down doesn't mean they'll change how they think and live their lives".

"How do you know so much about us?" Yu asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Lord Nyarlathotep sees the darkness in everyone's hearts. He is always with every human, always watching, always listening. Between his borderline omniscience and the powers of the Moirai Sisters, there is nothing we cannot find out. We know everything about the lives you've led so far: destiny is an open book for us to read".

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're coming back to our world, and whether you learn your lesson and change or not, you will get what you deserve" Yu replied.

"I don't think they'll be going anywhere with you" a deep, masculine voice proclaimed. Suddenly the landscape was cloaked in a darkness far deeper than the encroaching night could be responsible for, and there, hovering in the air, was Nyarlathotep. Behind him stood Hawke, Retsu and Misaki, weapons at the ready.

"You've proven you can gang up when you have a numerical advantage" Nyarlathotep said in an amused tone. "Let's see how you handle a _real _battle".


	18. Chapter 17: Shattered Ideals

Chapter 17: Shattered Ideals

Mikage-cho deserved its name, Naoto decided. It was truly a city of shadows, beautiful and peaceful at first glance, but concealing dark secrets and an even darker history beneath that glossy surface. The city appeared to be exactly halfway between a small town like Inaba and a vast metropolis like Tokyo. It had tall, modern high rise buildings, a variety of nightclubs and entertainment venues, and it bustled, heaving with a vibrancy that small towns like Inaba simply did not possess. Yet it was also stark, lacking the intimacy and trust that the Inaba community held for each other. It was not as densely populated as one of the major cities, but nonetheless appeared to have a quality all its own, much like famous Tokyo Wards such as Akihabara, though with a very different atmosphere.

Her investigation had not been an easy one; the locals were tight-lipped, and had the look of people who were used to looking over their shoulders. Naoto had trouble prising any information out of them about SEBEC. They seemed even less willing to speak about the shadowy company than they were about other things. It was as though the events of the past were a murky nightmare, one they were still running from, carrying on in their daily lives by pretending that it did not exist. It had cost Naoto more than a few hundred yen to finally reach the place she sought; the former SEBEC building, now property of the Hephaestus Corporation.

The building looked respectable from the outside; there were signs of modern construction and restoration, and the Hephaestus name was displayed proudly and prominently in both English and Katakana above the ornate entrance. The way into the company's lobby struck Naoto as oddly grandiose; it had a classical feel with wide stone steps leading up to thick, opaque wooden doors flanked by statues of ancient Greek deities. From what Naoto could gather from the residents of Mikage, the entrance to the former SEBEC building had not always been like this; it and the central lobby had been revamped since the Hephaestus takeover. Supposedly, it was a quirk of the Hephaestus CEO's personal tastes, but Naoto couldn't help but read more sinister implications into it.

As she walked up the steps, Yukari's warning once again flashed into Naoto's mind. An image of Naoto, sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, possibly dead. Cold fear flooded Naoto's veins, turning her body to ice. She had to physically shake herself to snap out of it, forcing her mind to be calm and logical. _I've come this far; I can't back down now. _She remembered Kanji's insistence that he accompany her on her investigation. She had been steadfast in her refusal, and from a strictly logical point of few, she was right; Kanji could have done nothing to further her investigation. _His logic wasn't about the investigation; it was about keeping you safe. _Naoto ruthlessly quashed that inner voice; she couldn't afford to think that way now. She had made her decision, and was determined to go through with it. Yet how much was necessity, and how much merely stubborn pride? She had been surrounded by friends, yet had chosen to go alone.

Repressing the notion that such an action went against the very ideals she and her friends stood for, Naoto pushed open the heavy doors and stepped into a high, square room. The floor of the reception area- if it could even be called such- was comprised of cream tiles; not too out of place, but any semblance of normalcy ended there. Fox had obviously paid to have the upper two floors above the main lobby removed, greatly raising the height of the ceiling and creating two walkways that overlooked the reception area from the first and second floor. Wooden railings served as banisters on the upper levels, letting those standing above look down onto the tiled lobby. The chamber was dimly lit; there were few windows, the doors were not made from glass, and the electric lighting from high above seemed insufficient to fully illuminate the space. At each corner of the room, there were square marble pedestals, each of which bore what Naoto assumed was a deity from Greek mythology. Three of them bore statues of ancient crones; one holding a spindle wound with thread, another a measuring stick, the third a great pair of sheers. The fourth carried a depiction of some horrific, dragon-like monster which Naoto could barely stand to even look at. There was no reception desk or receptionist, and the entire feel of the building was unwelcoming and foreboding, entirely unbecoming of a place where business was allegedly conducted.

Feeling chilled, and with Yukari's vision fresh in her mind, Naoto considered simply turning around and running away. This place lacked even the pretence of normality, and the clues she had obtained from Kei Nanjo were surely already enough to implicate this place as being Darkstorm's centre of operations. But no. She was a detective, one sworn to seek the truth, no matter how dangerous. She had to be sure, had to find hard evidence. If she was wrong, if this place was a decoy, or her assertions proved incorrect, it could prove disastrous not only for her friends but for the entire world. For their sake, she had to push on.

Walking into the back of the chamber, Naoto could see obvious elevators leading up to the higher levels, as well as doors leading to stair cases. Looking up at the exposed floors, she could see transparent windows which looked to have ordinary desks and computers behind them, workstations manned by men and women in sharp business suits. It would be a simple matter to take either stairs or elevator to reach them, but Naoto's detective instincts screamed at her that such a course of action was pointless. Anyone could theoretically walk in and see those people working; if the terrible truths of Darkstorm were indeed in this building, she would not find them up there.

Instead, Naoto turned and examined the room she was currently standing in. When Yosuke and the others had been sucked into the false Inaba, Kanji and Teddie had found some kind of strange terminal or machine underground. That struck Naoto as important, somehow. Mythology was not Naoto's area of expertise, especially foreign mythology, but from what Naoto understood of ancient Greek lore, Hades, the underworld, and the greater abyss of Tartarus were thought to lie underground. Would Naoto find the secrets of Darstorm, which tainted the sky, hidden ironically beneath the earth?

Naoto's eyes were again drawn to the statues at the four corners of the room, and her sharp detective's eyes immediately noticed something she should have seen right away, but had missed in her fear and confusion. The three crones were all pointing their implements, spindle, measuring stick and sheers at the fourth statue, the image of the hideous monster. Walking up to the fourth marble pedestal, trying not to look at the monstrosity atop it, Naoto realised that the pedestals were not set right against the wall; there was a small gap between the pedestals and the walls behind them that a human could easily squeeze into, provided he or she were walking sideways. As she suspected, behind the pedestal bearing the demonic figure was a metal door with an electronic lock at the side of it. No one casually entering the building would have the faintest idea this door was even here; the pedestal hid it perfectly, and the fact it was such an inconvenience to access meant no one would ever think to check behind it.

The door was wide open, revealing a set of steel steps that led down a flight of stairs, lit by austere fluorescent lights. The electronic lock had been disengaged. Checking her trusty pistol was secure in its holster at her side, Naoto regarded the open door suspiciously. No guards, no one in the entrance hall to intercept her, door unlocked. It was obviously suspicious.

There would be other ways to reach the underground, of course. Naoto's one truly useful contact among the residents of Mikage-cho had intimated that there was a hidden elevator in the SEBEC building, which the previous mastermind, Takahisa Kandori, had used to flee into the complex below in order to avoid pursuit. Naoto had not been able to prise much more information from the man, who refused to give her his real name, instead insisting on simply being called 'Brown'. He had initially been reluctant to tell her anything at all, instead asserting that it was too dangerous and she should stay away. Only when he saw her determination to infiltrate the Darkstorm base no matter what had he agreed to divulge some of what he knew.

Naoto briefly contemplated searching out the elevator, assuming it was still there, or another way into the underground Darkstorm complex, but discarded the notion. Trap or not, this was too good an opportunity to miss. The other entrances would certainly be guarded, and she could not afford to alert Darkstorm to her presence here, assuming that they were indeed unaware. Taking a deep breath, Naoto proceeded into the doorway and began walking down the stairs.

She descended several flights, her steps making a sharp metallic sound that echoed through the shaft. Naoto tried earnestly to calm her nerves, falling back on her grandfather's training and advice to keep her mind sharp and clear. She eventually reached another door and emerged into a wide subterranean tunnel which branched off in several directions. Relying on her sense of direction, Naoto chose to travel in the direction she thought would take her directly underneath the SEBEC building, though she realised that the tunnels spread under a good chunk of Mikage-cho.

She passed several metal doors on hinges that led to smaller corridors and rooms. There was a small pane of thick glass near the top of the door, and Naoto could see men and women in white coats moving around in the space beyond. Some of them were pushing gurneys with white, cloth covered shapes on them. Bodies. Naoto turned away, continuing down the main corridor. She could nor risk detection just yet.

As she proceeded down the austere corridor lit by fluorescent lights, the roof eventually rose, and she came upon a pair of massive, mechanical steel doors. Oddly, they were open. Beyond was what Naoto could only describe as some kind of hangar. Two massive robots, both bristling with an array of heavy weaponry loomed in front of Naoto, temporarily making her freeze in terror before she realised they were not active. They were bulky and armoured like tanks, but stood on a pair of extremely thick, sturdy mechanical legs that elevated the squat monstrosities a good few metres off the ground. They looked nothing like the sleek, cool robots you would see in anime, but they still looked very expensive and advanced. They did not appear to have cockpits; perhaps they were remote drones?

The lack of guards and support staff bothered Naoto. More and more, this was feeling like a trap. There were clearly people down here, but they had been kept out of her way, funnelling her towards this area. Did she have enough evidence to conclusively say this was the centre of Darkstorm's operations? The obvious answer seemed like it would be yes, but she still hadn't seen the core of the system they used to create the mirror worlds. On the other hand, she had seen more than enough already, and she needed to get back above ground to get a signal for her cellphone. She had already passed her suspicions on to Kei Nanjo, who had contacted the Kirijo Group, but she wanted to be sure, and confirm it to both her friends and the Shadow Operatives with her own voice.

"Admiring the Aloadae, are we?" a masculine voice said from other Naoto's shoulder. "I can't say I blame you. They are rather impressive, if I do say so myself".

Naoto spun, drawing her pistol in a smooth motion and pointing it towards the stranger, a tall, foreign man in an immaculate blue suit. He had shoulder length blonde hair and piercing, intelligent blue eyes. Though clearly not Japanese, he spoke without a trace of an accent. Naoto was positive no one had been there before, and there was nowhere he could have been hiding in the vast, open hanger. Was it just her imagination, or had there been a darkness, a shadow behind the man when he had first appeared, barely glimpsed out of the corner of her eye? No, there was nothing. She was just letting nerves get the better of her.

The man had a slender rapier belted at his waist. His posture was regal and upright, but also relaxed. He made no move to draw his weapon, and did not betray any anxiety at being threatened. Naoto thought he must be in his late thirties at least if he was who she thought he was, though he looked younger. He was so handsome he might well be much older than he looked. He wore a strange black ring on the ring finger of his left hand, engraved with a symbol of a fox. It was the only jewellery he wore, and it seemed out of place given his otherwise elegant appearance.

"Who are you?" Naoto demanded, keeping the gun trained on him, though she suspected she already knew the answer.

"My name is Alistair Fox, CEO of the Hephaestus Corporation" he replied smoothly. "And you must be Detective Naoto Shirogane, if I'm not mistaken".

"If you know my name, then you must be aware that I have been investigating you" Naoto replied in a stern, steady voice. "That more or less confirms what I wanted to know".

Fox spread his hands in a conciliatory gesture. He kept his hands apart, palm open, and did not go near the hilt of his rapier, and he was a good few metres away from Naoto. It would be easy for her to gun him down, so why did she feel like the one under threat?

"I never intended to conceal the truth from you to begin with" Fox continued. "The fact you are here means you already have your suspicions, and have merely come here in person to confirm them, gathering evidence as a good detective should".

"Then why expose yourself like this? Why not just sic your guards on me and attempt to bury the evidence of my murder?" Naoto asked, keeping the gun trained on Fox as he circled around her.

Fox stopped and regarded Naoto seriously. "I'll be frank" he said. "My associates did intend to lure you here with the intention of killing you. I, however, am opposed to such barbaric means. In addition, I have need of this facility for just a little longer than my associates, and do not want a swarm of angry Persona users descending upon it".

"What do you mean, you need this facility longer than the others?" Naoto asked carefully. There was something going on here, something lurking below the surface that Naoto couldn't see. They had assumed Darkstorm was a monolithic organisation with Fox at its head, but could it be that they were actually divided in some way?

"I have come to make you an offer" Fox told her. "You have already doubtless passed on your suspicions about this place to Darkstorm's enemies. Even if I have you killed here, your friends will almost certainly come here, but they will come too late- just as 'he' intends".

Fox's mouth twisted in distaste as he said the word 'he'. Just what was going on here?

"I am trying to accomplish something different from the majority of my associates here" Fox continued. "Something grand, something magnificent, something that will protect and improve the world, and ensure humanity's future. I want you to contact your friends and tell them you were wrong about our base of operations here. I just need a little more time. In exchange, I can guarantee your safety, and I may even divulge some information about my magnificent vision. An intellect such as yours would be a welcome addition to our team".

Naoto raised her eyebrows and pointed her pistol right at Fox's head. "It's rather foolish of you to show up alone and without even a ranged weapon and begin making threats" she said smugly. "How about I give you an 'offer' of my own? Stop whatever you're doing here, shut down Second World, and allow me to place you under arrest, and I won't blow your brains out".

Fox only smiled at her. A handsome smile, from a handsome man, yet there was undoubtedly a predatory quality to it, like the animal Fox was named after. "You say I am here without guards, but in truth that is only an illusion meant to comfort you". Suddenly, the towering metallic monstrosities rumbled into life, and a pair of red laser sights, coupled with several weapons each of which was likely capable of shredding Naoto on its own were trained directly on her.

"Even if you _did_ kill me here, it would do you little good" Fox said, and Naoto caught a hint of frustration, and something else- _fear?- _on his face. "It would stop my own plans, of course, but not his, and I think you would find my goals far more amenable than what the others seek to accomplish".

Naoto tried to keep her shock from showing on her face. There really _was _dissent within Darkstorm. She had to know more, and, if the worst came to worst, she had to at least be above ground so that she could confirm the location of the base to her friends. She decided to play along.

"All right" Naoto said. "I'll go with you and do as you say. I am obviously at a disadvantage here, and I must confess, you have aroused my curiosity with your words just now".

Fox nodded, and Naoto caught a hint of relief on his face. Could it be he was actually glad not to have to order her death? But then why would he do such terrible things in the first place? None of it made sense. She accompanied Fox to a rectangular alcove set in one side of the large room. Fox swiped a key-card through a reader on the side of the device, and an elevator glided smoothly down from above. Naoto holstered her weapon and climbed onto the platform with Fox. The elevator moved swiftly upwards, carrying them out of the underground hangar and into the SEBEC building proper. Under the pretence of straightening her clothes, Naoto checked her cell-phone. Good. She had signal. Now she just needed to work out what she needed to say and where she was going to go to say it.

They emerged into a brightly lit corridor with rows of glass doors on one side only. Fox led her through one of those doors and into a large, untidy office. A large bookshelf rested against one wall. They were mainly books about physics and psychology, and were not there merely for decoration; they had been well read. The walls were covered in diagrams and notations, both written on blackboards and on paper, pinned up on every available surface. They were covered in complex equations and formulas. A cluttered desktop, three messy workbenches and a scattering of mismatched chairs completed the room's furnishings.

The office was clearly not Fox's. It belonged to a man named Christoff Nicholai, apparently the chief scientist behind whatever Darkstorm was doing here. Naoto caught sight of one prominently displayed diagram left right across the main desk. It read 'Chronos Chamber'. Naoto suppressed a shudder. It had been in a place like this that she had been killed in Yukari's Vision. But no, Yukari had claimed the Dark Hour fell during the vision where Naoto was killed. She was clearly safe. No, that wasn't right either. She shouldn't be putting any faith in the Visions to begin with; they were likely just a manipulation of the enemy, like everything else.

"I believe you said you had information for me, Mr Fox" Naoto said evenly. Fox gestured to a chair, indicating Naoto sit down. She was reluctant to do so, but he wasn't making any threatening gestures, and besides, she held the advantage for real this time, didn't she? He still hadn't summoned any guards, and she still had her gun. She took a seat, facing him across the desk.

He began to explain. About Darkstorm, about Project Everstorm, and about himself and his own plans. Naoto listened with growing horror as the sheer scope of Darkstorm's vile plans was revealed to her, yet at the same time, she felt a pang of pity for this man who sat in front of her. Having learned of the truth, she made her decision.

"I'm sorry, Mr Fox" Naoto said, levelling her gun at him with one hand while reaching for her cell-phone with the other. "I am sorry for your loss, I truly am. But I cannot condone what you are trying to do any more than what your master seeks to accomplish. Leaving that much power in the hands of any human is too dangerous".

Naoto deftly found the speed dial for Yu and hit the call button, all the while keeping her gun trained on Fox, who watched her with a sad expression. Fox's hands, which were spread out on the desktop, inched closer to each other, though he made no move toward his rapier or pockets. Naoto waited an agonising few moments, but Yu didn't pick up. Should she try another of her friends? No, if Yu wasn't answering because he was in one of the mirror worlds, then Naoto's other friends likely were as well. She decided to try Mitsuru Kirijo. Mercifully, she actually picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" came the clipped tone from the other end. Mitsuru was a busy woman, after all.

"Shirogane here. I've found Darkstorm's base of operations. It's in the former SEBEC building in Mikage-cho" Naoto said without preamble, rattling off the address. "Have you go that?"

"Yes, but Shirogane, aren't you in grave danger? It was reckless to go alone. You should have told us about this, then waited to go in with us".

"I'm afraid there was no time for that" Naoto said urgently. "Listen, you have to come here as soon as possible. You have to stop them. They're…"

Naoto's cell-phone shut off, the electronic device completely dead. An unnatural darkness pervaded the building. The sun and the clouds, the blue sky of daytime, had completely vanished. All Naoto could see out of the window, was a vast, empty black sky, a starless void that stretched out to infinity. The streets were silent, devoid of cars and people both. An eerie green luminescence seeped up from the floor and walls, providing enough light to see by despite the lack of any obvious sources of illumination.

Naoto felt chilled. It all made sense now; the lack of guards and workers in her path. They would all have simply become coffins when Fox activated the Dark Hour. They'd been planning this from the very beginning. If only she'd listened to Yukari….no. She wouldn't be defeated here. She pointed her pistol and fired at Fox, who was still clutching his ring finger with his other hand. It was too late. A large, powerful Persona was already filling the air above Fox, cleaving the roof with an incoming sweep of its mighty sword. A powerful figure, covered head to toe in glowing, ornate golden armour, a helm with a spiked crown on its head and a blade that crackled with electricity. That was all Naoto had time to make out before the electrified sword tore through the chair she'd been sitting in and the floor below.

Flinging herself aside, Naoto barely had time to register the fact that her bullet had bounced harmlessly off Fox, or rather his Persona. _Immune to piercing attacks, _she realised, feeling like a fool. Fox had never been in danger from Naoto's gun; all he had to do was raise an artificial Dark Hour with that ring, and Naoto could waste every bullet she had on him without scratching him. _They only let me think I had an advantage. They played me like a fool._

Before Naoto could even think about counterattacking, a powerful blast of lightning seared through her, lighting every one of her nerves on fire with agony. The sheer force of the attack blasted her back through the glass wall and against the wall of the corridor outside the office. Naoto's body was in agony, every movement painful, but she somehow forced herself to her feet. She instinctively knew that Fox was too strong for her to fight alone. It wasn't just the force of his attack; there was something else, an aura to him that reminded Naoto of Yu back when they were still investigating the Adachi murders, though wrong somehow, twisted and Dark as Adachi's version of Izanagi had been.

In a desperate gamble, Naoto summoned her own Persona and ordered him to unleash a desperate Megidolaon against the enemy. She doubted it would defeat Fox, but it would at least put him on the defensive, and the damage it would cause would buy Naoto enough time to escape. The offices were lit by a blinding flash of violet light, furniture and diagrams disintegrating in the blaze of raw energy. Naoto didn't wait to see what became of Fox. She turned and ran down the corridor- and came face to face with a kindly looking man in a white lab coat. Naoto almost didn't register him until his Persona appeared and blasted her back with a wave of fire. Surviving only because her Persona absorbed most of the attack, Naoto nonetheless found herself lying face-down on the floor, unable to even move her battered body, much less summon her Persona again.

Fox came gliding down the corridor, rapier in hand. His suit was slightly torn and rumpled, his hair in disarray, but he appeared otherwise unharmed. He stood over Naoto, looking down on her with unmistakable pity. _Damn, no, this can't be happening. Please, no! _It was just like Yukari's vision. If only she hadn't been so cocksure. If only she'd listened to Yukari, to Mitsuru- or to Kanji. _Kanji. _For some reason, Kanji's face floated in Naoto's mind. She found herself reliving all of the warm, pleasant memories she had shared with her friends, but out of all of them, Kanji stood out the strongest for some reason. _It doesn't have to be this way! _Naoto thought desperately. _I can still defy my fate. If I can just reach my gun…_

"I'm sorry" Fox told her, and then he plunged the point of his rapier through Naoto's neck.

The Shirogane line ended.

**BREAK**

Yukari sat furtively in her seat at the safe-house. It had been a few days since they had rescued Akihiko, who was now mercifully feeling much better. She should be relieved, but she couldn't relax. It was late afternoon when Mitsuru burst in, Akihiko in tow.

"Yukari, we need to gather everyone. I have an important announcement" Mitsuru said without preamble. Yukari could tell from her face and body language that it was something important.

"What is it?" Yukari asked anxiously.

"Shirogane has found the enemy base" Akihiko said with an excited grin on his face. "It's finally payback time!"

Akihiko seemed no worse for wear after his ordeal in the mirror world. Indeed, his rescuers generally seemed to be in better shape than he was, having limped back to reality with more than a few bruises and minor injuries. Still, there was a shadow lurking behind Akihiko's eyes. What he had seen in that other world, his sister still alive, Shinjiro still alive, all of it, had to have been profoundly painful for him. Yet Akihiko and Mitsuru both allowed nothing to show in their voice or actions, proudly facing the future as they always had. Though they had been hurt, they were strong, and without doubts.

Just as Yukari was thinking this, a terrible sensation ran through her head. It felt like something precious and irreplaceable to her had been cut and ripped away from her. There was a moment of indescribable pain, enough to cause her to sink to her knees, then nothing, just an empty, hollow feeling, the kind one gets after being told news so horrible they are too numb to accept it.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were both at her side in an instant, asking her what was wrong, but before she could rise or speak to them, she was assailed by a Vision, the strongest and most terrifying she had yet seen. When it was finished, she grabbed the front of Mitsuru's blouse in sheer desperation, meeting her friend's eyes so that she could see the urgency in her own.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Mitsuru asked anxiously.

"Mitsuru, we have to get everyone and go through the Palace of Fate _now"._

"Another one of your Visions?" Akihiko questioned. "What did you see this time?"

Yukari told them. Their faces turned pale, and Akihiko immediately began rousing the others from around the safe-house while Mitsuru got out her cell-phone and began barking orders. Yukari felt like she was in a daze as she went to retrieve her weapon, feeling almost like she was just a spectator, looking down on herself and her friends as they scrambled around. After a moment's hesitation, Yukari changed into her old Featherman outfit. She had secretly gotten it augmented at Akane's over the last few days, and now more than ever, she needed to feel like a hero.

**BREAK**

Yu's heart sank when he saw Nyarlathotep and the Tenebrae reinforcements show up. Though they still outnumbered the enemy, Yu and his friends were physically and mentally tired from their extended stay in the mirror world and the ordeals they had faced here, whereas the three Tenebrae were fresh.

Other than Nyarlathotep himself, who floated above them with an arrogant, condescending smile on his handsome features, the newcomers were comprised of a tall, dark-skinned foreigner carrying a sword and shield, a slender, pretty young woman of Yu's own nationality with her black hair in two long tails, and a black robot girl similar to Labrys and Aigis. Seeing her chilled Yu, but he didn't have time to think about how someone like her could be with Darkstorm. The new Tenebrae immediately went to back up Aria and Razor.

"Rise, take care of Nanako! We're going to deal with these guys once and for all!" Yu called.

The three Tenebrae newcomers moved as one, forming a perfect trident with the man at the centre, the two girls on either side, protecting Aria and Razor. Yu was shocked at how precise and co-ordinated their movements were. He had expected them to be haphazard and to fight as individuals without any sense of teamwork, but it appeared that wasn't the case. _We'll still crush them, _Yu thought with determination. _We have true friendship on our side._ Yu was disappointed to see Sho sitting on the side-lines, watching the battle unfold. For all his battle-lust, it appeared he couldn't decide who he should join. Aria and Razor's speech must have really done a number on him, but Yu couldn't afford to worry about him right now.

"Senpai, the tall man's weakness is electricity! You can hit him with a lightning bolt from Izanagi!" Rise told him, her voice echoing within Yu's mind. Grinning confidently, Yu summoned Izanagi. He had reverted to his original form, the brief surge of power that transformed him into Izanagi-no-Ookami having subsided, but Yu could still feel enormous power coming from him. Yu could see his target charging forward, intending to shield bash Yu, then finish him with a sweep of his blade. All Yu had to do was wait for the right moment, then unleash his attack. Seeing the man get almost within arm's length, Yu shouted "now!" and unleashed a fearsome lightning bolt.

Moving faster than Yu would have believed possible, the man somehow halted his charge, twisted and ducked at the last instant, and the attack passed harmlessly overhead and to the right of its target. How? No one could move that quickly- but no. The man had started reacting to the attack before Yu had even been close to releasing it. How had he known what Yu would do?

Yu was given no time to ponder this, as the man, who was now right in front of Yu sprang upwards, short sword pointing directly toward Yu's chest. Yu managed to knock the enemy's sword aside with his own blade, but the man lashed out with his shield from the other direction. Yu was forced to take the hit on his injured arm, sending a shock of pain through him that nearly caused him to lose his grip on his weapon. The man made to follow up his attack, but had to quickly jump back to avoid a burst of wind from Yosuke that would have knocked him from his feet.

"You all right, partner?" Yosuke asked with a wink.

"Yeah, I owe you one" Yu said. "Let's take this guy down".

Yu and Yosuke moved to flank the dark-skinned man, aiming to attack him at once from both sides, but Yosuke was forced to dodge as a hail of bullets fell around him. _It's the robot girl, _Yu realised. _She came to support her comrade._

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Yukiko and Chie were fighting Aria and Razor. The Tenebrae were like a twisted reflection of Yu's own friends; even their elemental strengths and weaknesses were opposite. Aria wasn't using her Chaos Mirror ability while Yu was on the battlefield, instead trying to skewer Yukiko with powerful blasts of ice. Yukiko retaliated with her own flames, bur Razor stepped in to shield her, the flames washing harmlessly over Oizys. Razor directed her Persona's power not at Yukiko but at Chie, who was summoning Tomoe for a counterattack. Chie screamed in pain, and her Persona vanished.

"Chie-senpai!" Kanji shouted, running over, chair raised high, ready to bash Razor into next week, Teddie hot on her heels. _Razor's weak to ice, _Yu thought. _If Teddie can hit her, and Kanji follows up…_

"Just where are you looking?" came a playful, feminine voice. It belonged to the twin-tailed girl. "I'll get lonely if you don't play with me a little, too, you know". She summoned her Persona, an elegant woman with silvery skin and holding a black revolver. The Persona danced through the air, and a heavy fog descended upon Yu's mind. The Persona and its mistress suddenly seemed so beautiful, so alluring, and Yu's friends seemed so odious and disgusting in comparison. He needed to….what was he thinking? Yu shook his head and cleared his thoughts, just in time to avoid Yosuke's kunai aiming for his neck.

Grabbing his friend's arm, Yu shouted at Yosuke. "What are you doing Yosuke? I'm your friend, remember? Get it together, partner!"

Yosuke stared blankly for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Yu caught sight of a Shadow hurtling towards Yosuke out of the corner of his eye. Reacting desperately to save his friend, Yu grabbled Yosuke and pushed him to the ground. The robot girl's oversized laser blade passed through the air where Yosuke had been mere moments before. Yu quickly rolled off Yosuke and the two of them regained their feet.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Yosuke said. He pointed toward the twin tailed girl. "It was her fault, wasn't it? Let's get her!"

Yu nodded, and the two of them rushed the twin-haired girl. She was busy fending off Teddie, and they took her by surprise. A blast of wind from Yosuke's Jiraiya knocked her off her feet, sending her rolling along the grass. She came to a stop near the edge of the river and hauled herself to her feet, but Yu and Yosuke were too fast. Yu's katana and Yosuke's knives came for her from two different directions. There was no way she would be able to avoid both at once. Yu could see the fear in the girl's face. Feeling a pang of guilt, Yu pushed forward, his blade seeking the girl's flesh. He was almost in reach….

And then all of a sudden the dark skinned man was there, shielding his comrade with his own body. He managed to block Yu's sword strike with his shield, but one of Yosuke's knives drew a long slash across the man's right forearm. Bright red blood hit the ground, and the man grimaced in pain. Even so, he looked at his comrade in concern, paying no heed to his own injury.

"Are you all right, Misaki?" he asked the girl gently.

"I've got a few bruises, but I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you, Hawke" the girl replied. Yu could hear the gratitude in her voice, and she looked at the man with both concern and trust. Inside, Yu was shaken to his core, and he could see Yosuke felt the same way. These people were evil villains, weren't they? Villains didn't have bonds of friendship, surely. It had been that way for both Adachi and Sho when they each tried to break the world. They both rejected bonds, rejected society, and acted on their own, living only for themselves and their own desires. Yu and his friends had always believed that most people were good, and only good people fit into society and made friends. Villains were the exceptions, the ones who wouldn't or couldn't fit in for some reason. But if these ones truly cared for each other….

"You'll pay for what you've done to my comrades" an icy female voice stated. It was the voice of the robot girl, the first time she had spoken. "It's time to end this farce". As the girl spoke, a huge, terrible Persona rose above her, a skeletal woman wrought from metal and dressed in rags of midnight black, with blazing red eyes. A wave of darkness covered in obscene runes in glowing purple covered the landscape. Yu felt a chill. He knew this spell. Though he himself was immune to it, his friends weren't, and without Naoto here they had no instant knock-out spells of their own. Yu felt the pressure build, and the wave of darkness swept through his friends. Izanagi shielded Yu's mind, but further up the riverbank Yu saw Kanji, who had been helping Yukiko and Chie push Aria and Razor back, sink bonelessly to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Kanji!" Yu and Yosuke both yelled, and they rushed up to protect their fallen comrade, leaving the two Tenebrae. Teddie reached Kanji first, but it proved a mistake to turn their backs on the dark-skinned man. Sensing his opportunity, he summoned his own monstrous Persona, a cross between a cyborg and a tank. He made as if to aim his attack at Teddie, but then changed direction at the last second. His Agidyne landed right next to Chie. Though not a direct hit, it caused her to scream in pain and knocked her off her feet.

"Chie!" Yukiko screamed, summing Konohana Sakuya and preparing a healing spell.

"I don't think so" Aria said in a grim tone, summoning Apate and blasting Yukiko with a Bufudyne. Striking her weakness, Yukiko was flung to the ground next to her best friend. Though her Persona absorbed most of the blast, tiny icicles still coated the front of her blouse and cardigan.

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie screamed in rage, all of them preparing to rush Aria and Razor at once, but they found the robot girl blocking their path. She moved like a streak of black lightning, far faster than any human could move, faster than Yu had even seen Labrys and Aigis move. She danced between them, alternating between bullets, blade and attacks with her terrifying Persona. Despite her monstrous power, however, it was a stalemate. It was all she could do to keep all three of them at bay. _She can't keep this up forever, _Yu thought. _We just need to wait for her to tire, then…._

"_Senpai! Help us, please!" _Rise's voice pleaded in his mind. Yu whirled, and saw the twin tailed girl. She was standing over Rise, who lay on the ground, Nanako squirming helplessly under one arm. Yu's blood ran cold. The girl held a knife to Nanako's throat. _Damn it, we were so busy concentrating on the other ones that we forgot about her! _Yu cursed himself. His eyes stung and his throat burned. How could he have been so careless? If anything happened to Nanako, he would never forgive himself.

"Now, be good little boys and lower your weapons, and I won't kill her" Misaki said in her playful, mocking voice, though there was an edge to her tone that warned Yu not to push her.

Yu had to bite his tongue to stop himself from ordering his friends to surrender. The cool, logical part of his brain, which remained detached from the horror and chaos going on around him, as well as his own feelings, warned him that if they surrendered, there would be no guarantee that the Tenebrae wouldn't just murder them all anyway, Nanako included. But, it was Nanako. It was his Little Sis…

Yu had hesitated too long. The Tenebrae made his decision for him. The robot girl struck like lightning, kicking Yu's feet out from under him. Out of the corner of his eye, Yu saw Youske being knocked to the floor by the male Tenebrous, while Razor and Aria beat Teddie to the ground between the two of them. They were all down. With a rising surge of horror, Yu knew what was coming next.

"Let's finish them with an all-out attack!" the man commanded. The Tenebrae swarmed around him. There was a flash of pain, and then silence.

When Yu's consciousness returned, he found himself unable to move. It was full dark, so he must have been out for at least a couple of hours. His legs and wrists were bound, and every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. He was lying on his belly on the cold grass. Unable to stifle a groan, he quickly drew the attention of his captors.

"He's finally regained consciousness, Lord Nyarlathotep" the deep voice of the male Tenebrous said.

"At last" came the reply. "Hurry and put him in line with the others".

A shadow stood over Yu, and he was grabbed roughly from behind and forced into a kneeling position. Now upright, his bound legs beneath him, Yu could make out his surroundings. He was the middle point of a semi-circle of bound and kneeling victims, the others being Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, Rise and Sho. Nanako kept sobbing and screaming Yu's name. She was still being held by the twin-tailed girl who had threatened her earlier.

Yu's stomach clenched and the blood boiled in his veins as he saw Nanako being threatened. Memory rushed back to him. _Darkstorm…the Tenebrae…we fought them all at once...and we lost. _Crushing despair settled in Yu's chest like a lead weight. How could they have lost? How could villains like these have overcome Yu and his friends' bonds and teamwork? Yu's mind was unable to process it. He simply refused to believe it. They had defeated Izanami together, hadn't they? They had overcome Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, hadn't they? They were good and righteous. Truth was on their side. So why?

Yu stole a sidelong glance at Sho. He had his head down, and sat in silence. _If he'd helped us, we might have won! _Yu thought, anger boiling up in him towards the red haired young man, anger Yu had strangely never felt towards Sho during the red fog incident. Was it because, despite everything, Yu had never truly felt threatened back then? He recalled what Aria and Razor had said earlier about how they could only forgive Sho because he hadn't managed to actually hurt anyone important to them. Could the Tenebrae be right? Were they truly that hypocritical and self-righteous? _At least since Sho's tied up as well, it means he hasn't joined them yet._ The thought did little to alleviate Yu's despair and anxiety.

A tall, handsome man with tanned skin, dressed all in black silk strode into Yu and his friends' field of view. Nyarlathotep. Looking at him, at the way the darkness seemed to thicken around him, the ageless cruelty and madness behind those eyes, Yu felt a fear and loathing deeper than anything he would ever have thought himself capable of. He wanted to cower in fear and hide away from those eyes even as he wanted to claw them out. Marshalling what courage he had left, Yu forced himself to look into those eyes.

"Bring forth the other two" Nyarlathotep commanded with a cruel smile. The other Tenebrae brought forth a struggling Chie and Yosuke, and made them kneel opposite Yu and the others. They were similarly bound, and unlike Yu, they had also been gagged. Yosuke's eyes were wide and fearful. Like Yu, he looked as though he couldn't believe what was happening. Chie's eyes were full of anger, and she continued to struggle until Razor, who had been forcing her along, delivered a sharp kick to Chie's stomach, causing her to groan and roll onto her side in pain. She was roughly dragged up again, given no time to recover from the blow.

"You bastards!" Yu shouted. "Let us go right now! If you hurt Chie or any of my friends again, I swear I'll tear you all limb from limb!"

Nyarlathotep laughed, a rich, deep, mocking laughter that was soon echoed by the Tenebrae. "You are in no position to do anything but writhe in agony as we burn the truth of this world you are trying so hard to protect into your pitiful psyches" Nyarlathotep said. "Tell me, boy. How does it feel to be defeated? How does it feel to be the loser?"

"You'll never get away with this! Right Yu?" Yukiko shouted, though her voice sounded shaky. Yu realised she was looking to him for support, but Yu found that, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't even make an angry protest. What good would it do? Nyarlathotep was right. They couldn't do anything like this. They were too weak to even summon their Personas; the Tenebrae must have completely drained their spiritual energy after knocking them unconscious with their all-out attack.

"Are you wondering how it is possible than you have ended up in this position?" Nyarlathotep asked softly, his voice taking on a quiet, menacing quality. "You already know the truth. You see, unlike Philemon, I learn from my mistakes. When this world has been saved from its rightful fate of destruction in the past, it has always been by the power of friendship. Of bonds".

Yu looked up sharply, unable to believe what he was hearing. Was _Nyarlathotep_, this being of evil and chaos, acknowledging the power of bonds?

"Yet humans, in their delusions and hypocrisy, are ever blind to the true nature of their race" Nyarlathotep continued. "You Inaba fools are shining examples of this. You think friendship is something owned by 'good' people, with 'good' being defined by your own worldview and cultural values. You think the world is sharply divided into 'good' people who accept bonds, make friends, and live in a way you consider righteous, and 'bad' people like Adachi and Minazuki, who reject bonds and strive to live alone".

Yu looked down, feeling sick. Nyarlathotep's words were like daggers, gouging at Yu's soul, deepening the still-fresh wounds left by Aria and Razor. It hurt because he knew what Nyarlathotep was saying was true. He couldn't deny it. Up until now, he really had thought that way. He had thought the world was comprised of basically good people, who all had important bonds, and people like Adachi and Sho were the exceptions, aberrations that needed a helping hand. Could it be that all that was just his own narrow perception of the world?

"You claim to stand for the truth, and to seek it out" Nyaralthotep said with a triumphant smile. "Then allow me to reward you with this world's ultimate truth, from one who has been with humanity, observing them from the very beginning. Humans are selfish, ignorant creatures who care only about themselves and those close to them who they recognise as 'people'- in other words, their family and friends.

"The greatest atrocities this world has ever seen have been committed not by loners, but by people who laughed and joked alongside their 'friends' even while acting with utter cruelty and with utter disregard for the lives of those who fell outside that category. When white slavers went over to Africa from Europe and America and started kidnapping people, forcing them into servitude and treating them as sub-human, do you think none of them had friends? When Nazi officials ordered the extermination of Jews during World War Two, do you think none of those Nazis had families, friends, precious bonds? When your own people, the Japanese, invaded Nanking and sacked it, raping and murdering, do you think those men did not have families and friends, people they cared about?

"Most of what you humans call 'evil' is usually not committed by lone sociopaths, though they do exist. It is perpetrated by people who hypocritically brutalise those they consider beneath them for whatever reason, while treating their own friends and loved ones with affection and respect. _That _is the truth of this world".

Nyarlathotep's face and voice were triumphant as he finished his speech, a perfect contrast with how Yu felt on the inside. Looking at his friends, Yu could tell they all felt the same way. Their ideas about the world, everything they had believed until now, were all crumbling away. They had never thought about what Nyarlathotep was saying until they heard his words, but they suddenly realised it was true. Aria and Razor had been right. Good and evil were nothing but perceptions, fixtures of a given culture, and cultures and nations had often condoned incredible cruelty to other cultures and nations that didn't agree with their ideas.

"You see now why you lost, don't you?" Nyarlathotep stated smugly. "Real life isn't like some manga or anime, where friendship and its associated benefits are available only to the 'heroes'. In the real world, everyone has friends, and everyone thinks of themselves as the hero." Nyarlathotep gestured around him at the Tenebrae. "The Tenebrae are a family, in a way. They all care for one another genuinely. As such, they are able to use the same teamwork and powers of friendship that you can. They strengthen each other's Personas, just as you do, and cover for each other. The difference is that they are not pathetic idealists who are unwilling to even kill their enemies. They are willing to do whatever it takes to achieve the world they have been working towards".

"You're…You're wrong" a voice said weakly. It was Rise's. Her face was covered in tears, and her choked voice was barely more than a whisper, but still she spoke in defiance. "Good people care for everyone's lives. They care about everyone's happiness, not just their own".

Nyarlathotep laughed mockingly. "A fitting introduction to the final lesson I planned to teach you. Retsu!"

In response to Nyarlathotep's command, the machine girl who so resembled Labrys stepped in front of Yosuke and Chie. She splayed her fingers, opening her gun barrels, pointing the index and ring finger barrels of her right and left hands directly at the eyes of Yosuke and Chie. Yosuke went slate grey with fear, the reality of imminent death hitting him. Even Chie lost her spunk, fear and desperation marring her features.

"Human beings all set priorities. The nonsense about everyone being equal is nothing but a delusion. People place their families before their friends, their friends before their acquaintances, their acquaintances before the people of their district, district before city, city before region, region before nation, nation before world. Yet even among their nearest and dearest, there is a hierarchy".

Nyarlathotep turned to sneer down at Chie and Yosuke. Yu had a terrible sensation that he knew what was coming next. He hoped and prayed to whatever gods were listening that he was wrong, that there would be some way out of this.

"I will now prove this to you" Nyarlathotep said lightly, as if this was a game he was thoroughly enjoying. "In a moment, Retsu will execute one of these two you see before you. As I am feeling merciful today, I will allow you, Yu Narukami, to choose which one lives and which one dies".

Yu felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. "That's ridiculous" he managed to choke out. "There's no way I can do such a thing. Please just let them go. I….I'll do anything you want. You…you can take me instead. So please, just spare them".

"Senpai, no!" Rise cried, followed shortly by Yukiko screaming Chie's name in terror.

"Aww, how cute! He's begging, like a little doggy!" Misaki said from where she still held the struggling Nanako.

Nyarlathotep merely laughed. "If you don't make a choice, they will both die" he said casually. "That would make one of their deaths partly your responsibility. Such a waste, don't you think? Why lose two friends when you need only lose one? All you need to do to save one of them is speak a name".

Yu knelt in silent anguish. His throat was choked, and it was all he could do to hold back his own tears. He knew what Nyarlathotep was doing. By making Yu choose, he was forcing him and his friends to acknowledge the harsh truth, never spoken aloud, that people cared about their precious people to different extends, even while saying things like 'all my friends are equally important' or 'I won't sacrifice anyone'. Even if it was an impossible choice, if Yu made it, he would be verifying that. How could he choose? He kept telling himself that this had to all be some awful nightmare, and any second he would wake up in his bed, drenched in sweat, but breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh well" Nyarlathotep shrugged. "I suppose we'll have to kill them both".

"Wait!" Yu cried out.

The night froze. His friends all looked at him with a mixture of horror, disbelief and relief.

"Yes?" Nyarlathotep prompted.

As Yu readied himself to speak, forcing the words out of his throat, he could feel himself, the man he had been, dying inside of him. The last vestiges of his old view of the world, his confident self-image, his belief in humanity, and his faith in friendship and truth crumbled. If what was happening before him was real, if Nyarlathotep's words were really the truth, then truth was nothing to strive for. He had been wrong. Yu's ideals shattered along with his heart.

"Save Yosuke" he heard a monotone voice say. "He's my partner". It didn't sound like his own voice. Yu Narukami didn't sound like that, all dead and mechanical. Besides, he felt completely detached from the voice. There was no way it had belonged to him. So what was about to happen wasn't his fault. He could just watch it, detached, like it was a TV show. A Midnight Channel TV show. A special.

Nyarlathotep roared with laughter. "How does that feel, Chie Satonaka? You've been named to die! You're not as important as Yosuke Hanamura! How about you, Yukiko Amagi? Chie's _your _best friend. I bet you don't feel too happy about this. You'd have made the opposite choice, of course".

Chie and Yukiko were both staring at the owner of the monotone voice with expressions of anguish and betrayal on their faces. They weren't looking at _him,_ of course. He was just a spectator.

Nyarlathotep's face loomed, filling Yu's vision. He smiled triumphantly, arrogantly, cruelly. Then he turned and issued a command.

"Retsu, kill them both".

Time seemed to slow down, everything moving in slow motion. There were the sounds of guns being fired, and a cacophony of screams and yells in voices Yu knew and loved. He paid them no mind. All he could focus on was the horror unfolding before his eyes. Retsu's bullets, fired at point-blank range into Yosuke and Chie's eyes, shredded those eyes, sending a wave of jelly and blood sheeting down their faces as their eye sockets became nothing more than bloody craters. The bullets passed through their optic nerves, pulverising everything in their path. It shot through the front of their brains, annihilating consciousness, and finally burst out of the back of their skulls in a cascade of blood, bits of skull and brain tissue. Yosuke and Chie collapsed, now nothing but lifeless chunks of meat. Their blood soaked into the ground, staining the grass red. It was possible to see into their skulls from both front and back, see the bloody slush that was all that remained of their brains.

Yu was only vaguely aware of doubling over and vomiting, hot, warm sick spilling down his front and filling the night air with its awful pungency. He closed his eyes, blotting out the sight of his friends' mangled corpses, and tried desperately to shut out the sounds around him as well, the cries and screams of his other friends and the laughter of Nyarlathotep and the Tenebrae. Right then, Yu just wanted it all to stop. He wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't feel anything. His heart and mind were completely numb, broken. He heard Nyarlathotep say something about how they'd had all the fun they were likely to get, and should just execute Yu and the others now. Yu didn't care. As long as this torture could end, and he wouldn't have to think anymore, death was fine.

The male Tenebrous drew his sword and began walking towards Yu. He alone had not laughed when Nyarlathotep had been tormenting them, and when Yu's friends had been murdered before his eyes. Perhaps he would at least give Yu a quick death. He stood over Yu, and for a moment, Yu thought he could see something akin to pity in the man's eyes, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by a hard, expressionless mask. He raised his blade, preparing to drive it into Yu's neck, but before he could swing he jumped back, raising his shield instead. A glowing arrow struck the shield, denting it and sending the man staggering back.

The Tenebrae quickly scrambled for their weapons, Misaki releasing Nanako as newcomers strode onto the battlefield, placing themselves protectively between Yu and his surviving friends and the enemy. It took Yu's traumatised mind a few moments to comprehend what he was seeing.

The Shadow Operatives had arrived.


	19. Chapter 18: Discord

Chapter 18: Discord

Yukari tried not to look at the corpses of Yosuke and Chie as she launched arrow after arrow at the scrambling Tenebrae. Heart-wrenching memories of the night Shinjiro was killed kept trying to force their way into her thoughts. She had to mentally repress images of Shinjiro lying face down in a puddle of his own blood as they all stood around him, helpless and horrified, numb with shock and anguish.

She couldn't afford to either give in to sadness and despair, or to get swept away in anger. If she did, she could lose more of her precious people, or even her own life. Yukari instinctively knew this. It was as though there was a steady hand on her shoulder, reassuring her and helping her to stay calm and focus on the battle, no matter how she felt on the inside. So she kept firing.

"Surround them! Don't let them escape!" Mitsuru ordered, as calm and collected as always. Though she was surely just as upset as Yukari was, she kept her emotions in check, helping Yukari to co-ordinate their attacks. Aigis skilfully fired at Misaki, the twin-tailed Tenebrae, aiming her shots with perfect accuracy so that Nanako wouldn't get hurt. Surprised, the Tenebrous let go of her captive, flinging herself out of Aigis' line of fire. Yukari expected Nanako to run over to them and get behind them, or at least to go over to her cousin Yu and the other captives, but she just stood there like a doll.

"Someone, help Nanako-chan!" Yukari shouted, unleashing a blast of wind from Eurydice towards the tall, dark-skinned Tenebrous, the one Akihiko had named Hawke. The man kept his feet, but was blasted backwards. He looked to have already been injured, and it was clear that the Tenebrae's stamina was weakening. Junpei rushed in and gently took Nanako by the arm while Yukari and the others covered him. One of the Tenebrae, a tall woman with a burnt and scarred face, attempted to attack Junpei from behind using her Persona, but had to retreat in the face of a vicious lightning attack from Ken's Kala-Nemi. The Tenebrae, tired from their previous battle with the Investigation Team and surprised by the sudden arrival of all the Shadow Operatives were being rapidly pushed back, allowing Yukari and her friends to easily get in front of the captives and form a defensive wall between them and the enemy.

A tall, tanned man dressed all in black sneered down at them. He appeared to be surrounded by a deep shadow, darker than the night sky.

"How meddlesome. Just as we were reaching the climax of this evening's entertainment" he said contemptuously. "Still, there is no avoiding it. Tenebrae, retreat! I cannot permit you to fall here, not when we are finally so close. Misaki, cover their retreat. You know what to do".

With those words, the man wavered and then dispersed in a swarm of black butterflies that temporarily impaired Yukari and her friends' vision. When the swarm cleared, he was gone. The Tenebrae had not missed the opportunity the brief distraction had provided, however. They were already some distance away, running at full speed.

"They must be trying to get back to the terminal in this mirror world!" Fuuka said urgently, her voice materialising in Yukari's mind. "Now that I know what they are, I can sense them through Juno. There's one close by, just underground. If they get close enough, they can probably use whatever means they have of travelling between mirror worlds to escape. I'll stay here and take care of Nanako and the others. Yukari-chan, you need to hurry and defeat them, or this nightmare will never end".

"Like hell am I gonna let you bastards get away!" Junpei cried, charging forward, katana gripped tightly in both hands. Yukari ran beside him, Mitsuru and Aigis at her side, her other friends close behind. A lone figure blocked their path. It was the twin-tailed Tenebrous, the one named Misaki.

"Covering your friends' escape, are you?" Akihiko said angrily. "You've got guts, I'll admit that. But if you think we're going to go easy on you after what you did here today, you've got another thing coming. You'd better prepare for a beating you'll never forget- and that's _if _we let you live".

Misaki regarded her opponents coolly. "My, my, aren't we confident?" she said in a mock playful voice. "Not very honourable of you heroes to gang up on just little old me, now is it?"

"You're talking about honour, after what you've done?" Yukari shouted at her, unable to contain the angry emotions that had been building up inside her. "You make me sick! We're not gonna rest until every last one of you is either dead or behind bars, and I don't give a damn if we have to gang up on you to do it!"

Yukari was surprised by her own vehemence. She realised just how badly all this had shaken her, but she didn't retract her words. Looking around at her friends, she could see the same mixture of anger and grim determination on each of their faces, and was sure they all felt the same way she did. It wasn't just about protecting the world or doing their duty as Shadow Operatives any more. Darkstorm had made it personal.

The girl actually smiled faintly. "Of course. You're not idealistic fools like the idiots over there who are still reeling from having their little bubble burst. You've all already experienced pain and loss, and know just how cruel this world can be. You've got to be ruthless to survive, after all".

She raised the index finger of her right hand and waggled it at them mockingly. "That doesn't mean this is going to be easy for you, however. There's a reason why I was chosen to be our rear guard. My Persona doesn't have the raw combat potential of Retsu's or Hawke's, but I have my own special abilities that no one else can imitate".

Her shining, silver skinned Persona rose gracefully into the air behind her, white robes gleaming, golden apple held aloft. The golden apple shone captivatingly, drawing all eyes toward it. The apple suddenly seemed more beautiful than anything Yukari and her friends had ever laid eyes on, and she struggled to maintain her thoughts. Was she trying to cast another Sexy Dance? No, this was something else, something far more insidious.

"This takes a lot out of me, so I can only do it once" Misaki was saying, her voice sounding like it was coming from far away. "Still, I think you'll appreciate the distraction". Yukari desperately raised her bow, aiming to strike Misaki before she could finish whatever it was she was doing, but Yukari could no longer see her. The world seemed hazy and indistinct, colours and shapes whirling all around her. She could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet, nor tell up from down.

"This is the special skill of my Eris, Discord" Misaki's voice said. "I've got some nice little scenarios for you. Or, I suppose you could say Eris does. But I'm her, and she's me, so it's all the same, right? Now then, three goddesses. Who will triumph? Will it be the powerful, authoritative queen, Hera? The wise warrior, Athena? Or will Aphrodite once again steal the show with her love and beauty?

There was a final flash of golden light, and everything suddenly snapped. The colours abruptly faded away, and everything was plunged into blackness. Yukari's consciousness winked out.

_Warm afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows of the lecture theatre. It was Yukari's last lecture for the day, and though usually studious, she struggled to keep her mind on the lesson. She couldn't wait for it to be over. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and she tingled with excitement and anticipation. She knew she was being foolish, and she would die of embarrassment if anyone discovered how she was feeling, but she couldn't help it._

_After what seemed like an eternity, class was finally dismissed, and Yukari left the lecture hall, making a conscious effort not to walk too quickly. She barely took any notice of the groups gathering in the pristine corridors around her, eager to get out into that sunlight. She walked through the glass doors and out into the grounds, and there he was, standing off to the side in the shade of one of the many cherry blossom trees lining the path to the building Yukari had just exited._

_Slender, handsome, his dark clothes and hair a sharp contrast to the vibrant pink blossoms above his head, Minato stood with his back to the tree, casually waiting for her. She ran over to him, and he smiled when he saw her. She looked into those clear blue eyes, saw the intelligence and fathomless depths they contained. Even now, he was still an alluring enigma. She resisted the urge to throw herself at him and kiss him passionately; there was no way she'd do such a thing in front of so many people._

"_You're looking beautiful as always, Yukari" he said warmly. Yukari blushed. Coming from someone else, a line like that might have come across as cheesy and false, but there was a quiet intensity to Minato, a solemnity and seriousness that drew you in. He never said anything he didn't mean, not when it was important. She knew she could trust his words._

"_Oh, do I really look alright?" she heard herself say. "I'd really have liked to get changed before we go, but I guess we don't have time for that if we're gonna have dinner before the concert, huh? By the way, how'd you get out of your physics classes so early, anyway? I've heard that course is seriously tough"._

"_I….might have skipped out early today" he said sheepishly._

"_What? Hey, you didn't skip class on my account, did you? I don't want your scores falling because of me" Yukari reprimanded him sternly._

"_I don't intend to make a habit of it" he assured her. "But I know how much you want to see that concert, and I want this to be special for us. I don't get to see you as often as I'd like, after all". He spread his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Don't worry. I can make up what I've missed today no problem. I don't mean to sound big-headed, but I've got a little bit of confidence, at least in my academic skills"._

_It was very rare to hear Minato praise himself, though he was still too modest. Yukari knew he was one of the brightest students at the university, consistently getting top grades despite the difficulty of his choice of subject. There were many among the university's professors who said that he could have the makings of a top scientist, just as Yukari's own father had been before his death. Even back in Gekkoukan High, Minato had always been good at everything, getting high scores across all subjects and coming top of their class, though he had never boasted or made anyone else feel stupid or inferior. He'd claimed that it was meeting Yukari and the rest of their friends at school that had inspired him to try living his life and making an effort, which was why he'd begun studying so hard. It seemed almost like destiny that he'd eventually chosen science, like her father._

_She moved up beside him and was about to take him by the arm when she saw an elegant young woman with vivid red hair striding toward them. Yukari groaned inwardly. Mitsuru Kirijo was their friend, and had been for a long time, but why did she have to show up today, of all days? Yukari could already guess what she wanted._

"_Good afternoon, Yukari" Mitsuru said cordially. "I see Arisato is with you as well. That's good- I've been looking for you, Arisato"._

"_What's wrong, Mitsuru-san?" Minato asked in a calm voice._

"_I'm sorry to impose on you again so suddenly, but I need your help" Mitsuru said. "We've made a new breakthrough at the Kirijo Labs regarding Shadows and Personas, but we need your skills and insight to capitalise on it. Plus, I really need your leadership skills again. We're getting new members from a town called Inaba, but they need properly inducting and whipping into shape. I can't do it myself, as I'm having to act as liaison to the Persona users gathered under Kei Nanjo"._

"_I'm sorry Mitsuru, but Minato and I are busy today" Yukari quickly interjected, moving a little closer to Minato and placing her hand protectively on his arm as she spoke. "We're going out on a date, and we're going to see a concert. Minato can help you some other time, right? When he's not too busy with his studies"._

_Mitsuru frowned and spoke apologetically. "I'm really sorry, both of you. But Minato, I really need your help today. I'm afraid this can't wait. The discovery we made, and this meeting with other Persona users are both too important. Lives are at stake, and I don't have anyone else I can rely on for this"._

_Yukari felt a surge of anger towards her friend. Mitsuru had always relied on Minato to an extent, almost since meeting him. She supposed they all had, in one way or another, but in Mitsuru's case it was more. She needed a lieutenant she could trust, someone others would listen to, who was smart and could make decisions and who knew about the world of Persona. Minato always wanted to help his friends out, and they both knew that what Mitsuru was doing was important, for Japan and perhaps the whole world. Even so, Yukari felt like Mitsuru was monopolising more and more of Minato's time lately, and just then she'd spoken to Minato as though Yukari wasn't even there!_

_Yukari opened her mouth to give Mitsuru a piece of her mind, but stopped when she caught sight of a blonde-haired girl making her way towards the three of them. Aigis. She was wearing a long, pretty blue dress very similar to the one she'd been wearing when they first met her at Yakushima. She was another person who took up a lot of Minato's precious free time. She had always been protective of him, but more and more Yukari had come to suspect that Aigis' feelings towards Minato went a great deal further than just friendship. A nasty spike of bitter jealousy rose up in the pit of Yukari's stomach, like a fountain of hot acid. Remembering Aigis was also their friend, she forced it down._

"_Minato-san. I have been searching for you" she said happily, her elegant dress fluttering lightly in the breeze and ruffling her golden hair. "It is nice to see you both as well, Yukari-san and Mitsuru-san" Aigis added after a moment. Mitsuru and Yukari both rounded on Aigis, but she didn't appear to notice. She had eyes only for Minato._

"_Minato-san, there is somewhere I would like you to go with me" Aigis said directly. She was getting more and more forward, in Yukari's estimation. At one time, she would never have been like this._

"_I'm sorry Aigis, but I kind of have my hands full today" Minato said apologetically. He looked a little nervous. Perhaps the pressure of so much expectation on him at one time was getting even to him._

_Aigis looked crestfallen, her innocent features showing palpable sorrow and disappointed. Looking at her probably made Minato feel like he'd kicked a puppy. Aigis was getting all too good at that, these days. "But you promised, Minato-san" she said sadly._

_Yukari turned to Minato, hands on her hips. "Hey, you're supposed to be going out with me today! Why'd you promise Aigis you'd spend time with her? Double-booking is _not _considered cool with girls, Minato"._

"_I'm sorry, Yukari. About a month back I promised Aigis I'd go somewhere she wanted to go, just the two of us, on whatever day she chose. She seemed really insistent about it, and I wanted to make her happy, so I said I'd make time for it. I just had no idea she'd pick _this _day"._

_Yukari had decided enough was enough. "Look, Minato's going to the concert with me tonight, and that's final. We've had it planned for ages now, and I'm not letting anyone spoil it. Not even you two"._

_Yukari thought that should settle things, so she was genuinely surprised when Mitsuru and Aigis looked at her with consternation on their faces. What they said next shocked her even more._

"_I'm willing to reimburse you and Minato the cost of those tickets, but I really need Minato with me tonight. This is far more important than some silly concert. I'll even throw in an extra treat for you, so just let him go for today, will you?"_

"_What? I don't care about the money!" Yukari protested, aghast. "I want to spend some time with my _boyfriend. _You didn't forget that, did you?"_

"_Actually, I believe you are both being selfish" Aigis said quietly. "Both of you want to use Minato-san for different reasons. It is not enough for you to simply be by his side, as it is for me"._

_Both Yukari and Mitsuru turned to Aigis, glaring at her. An awkward atmosphere was descending upon the four of them. Passersby averted their eyes, politely pretending not to notice the rising tension. Minato squirmed uncomfortably next to Yukari. Oddly, he didn't say anything, despite being the source of the building conflict. Usually, he was far more decisive and had a much stronger presence. Yukari turned and glanced at him, wanting to look at his face, hoping it would firm her resolve or at least calm her down. Strangely, she couldn't seem to focus on him. There was something above him, hanging in the branches of the cherry blossom tree, something grossly out of place. _For an instant, she caught sight of a shining golden apple, drawing her eyes away from Minato's features. _She blinked, and it was gone. She shook her head and turned back to the conversation._

"_Minato-san is always in my thoughts" Aigis proclaimed. "I always want to protect him, and always wish for his happiness. Can either of you two say the same? Both of you just want him to fulfil your own desires. Mitsuru-san for her business, and Yukari-san for her lust"._

_White hot anger flared in Yukari's chest. She couldn't believe Aigis would say something like that. How dare she? Something deep inside Yukari screamed that this was wrong, that Aigis would never say that, that none of them were acting like themselves. But the raw emotion roiling inside Yukari at that moment wouldn't allow her to listen to reason._

"_Well, of course _you _wouldn't know anything about lust" Yukari retorted spitefully. "You're just a machine. You can't even feel lust- or much else, for that matter"._

_Aigis flinched back as if she'd been struck, but Yukari's brief moment of satisfaction was quickly replaced by guilt. No matter what the situation was, that had been a horrible thing to say, and totally uncalled for. Yukari opened her mouth to apologise, but Aigis had already hardened her features._

"_It is true that I am a mere machine" Aigis said, her voice cold as ice. "But at least my feelings for Minato-san are pure. I do not go around gossiping about other boys or staring at their rears, as you do. I will always be faithful"._

_Before Yukari could protest the unfairness of Aigis' words, Mitsuru cut across the both of them._

"_Enough, both of you" she said impatiently. "You're acting like spoiled children. Minato is important to the very fate of the world itself. He cannot be subjected to the whims of immature and selfish girls like you two. He's coming with me, and that's final"._

"_Who are you calling selfish? Have you even heard yourself?" Yukari yelled, raising her voice. They were starting to draw attention, but Yukari didn't care. "You come here and try to steal my boyfriend off me on a planned date, then call _me _selfish? Well, you can just forget it. Minato isn't going with either of you. He's going to the concert with me, and I don't want to hear another word about it!"_

"_I am certain Minato-san would rather come with me than attend some concert with you" Aigis said scathingly._

"_If the two of you won't listen to reason" Mitsuru said coldly, "then I will be forced to apply pressure as the head of the Kirijo Group. I strongly advise you not to go against me"._

"_What….you're threatening us?" Yukari exclaimed in shock._

"_If you intend to take Minato-san by force, then I will respond in kind" Aigis said in an icy tone. To Yukari's horror, she opened her fingers and trained her gun barrels on Mitsuru. Mitsuru's lips drew into a thin line, and she placed a hand on the hilt of her rapier. Wait, had she been wearing that earlier? Yukari could have sworn she was wearing a sharp woman's business suit earlier, no weapon in sight. And what had happened to Aigis' blue dress?_

_The voice inside Yukari screamed louder than ever. This wasn't right. It was just a silly date. There was no way she'd fight her dearest friends over something so trivial. None of them were acting like themselves. It was as if some unseen force was at work, stirring up their emotions, making them behave far more nastily and aggressively than normal. And Minato…why hadn't he said anything? Why had he just allowed them to fight over him all this time, watching as the situation escalated?_

_She turned back to him, and there it was again. _A golden apple, out of place amongst the cherry blossoms, just above Minato's head. That…didn't belong. She glanced down at Minato, and recoiled in horror. Where her boyfriend had stood, a barely human figure composed of rotting apple flesh crawling with worms and maggots stood in his clothes. His face was hollowed out, nothing but a dark cavern writhing with insects. Yukari felt sick. That wasn't Minato. It never had been. Minato was dead. The only place he still lived was inside her and her friends.

She had to snap them out of the illusion, before Aigis and Mitsuru began killing each other, and possibly her too. But how? The apple. Raising her bow- which she instinctually understood she'd had all along- Yukari carefully took aim at the golden apple. Mitsuru lunged toward her, no doubt believing Yukari had raised her bow in order to attack her. Just before the tip of Mitsuru's rapier reached her, Yukari unleashed her shining arrow…and the world exploded.

Reality crashed back in on Yukari, sending her reeling. A quick glance at her friends revealed that they were in a similar condition. A chill went down Yukari's spine as she surveyed them. Ken had the tip of his spear levelled at Akihiko's throat, and Caesar hovered in the air above Akihiko, shining in the darkness, poised to swing his sword down on Ken. Both of them seemed to come to their senses at the same time, eyes widening, Ken lowering his weapon and Akihiko dismissing Caesar. Fuuka, Koromaru and Junpei seemed to have been arguing as well, though thankfully no weapons had been drawn. As they came to their senses, they each looked abashed, ashamed at their actions. Yukari shuddered. What had they seen? And where was Labrys?

"It seems Aphrodite is once again victorious" Misaki said in a tired voice. She was pale, and her shoulders sagged. "Though I suppose it was an outside-the-box victory. I'm afraid I've no more energy to entertain you, and must be taking my leave". With those words, Misaki turned and ran as fast as she could, twin tails streaking out behind her.

"Hey!" Yukari shouted after her, raising her bow, but Mitsuru laid her hand on Yukari's shoulder with a grimace.

"Let her go, Yukari" Mitsuru said wearily. "I doubt capturing or killing one of them would stop their plans at this stage, and we have other matters to attend to". Mitsuru indicated the members of the Investigation Team, still shocked and traumatised by their experience. Yukari sighed, but lowered her weapon and turned to help their Inaba friends. She felt Aigis' hand on her shoulder, and turned to stare into those clear sapphire eyes, filled with pain and remorse.

"Yukari-san, I…." Aigis began.

"It's okay, Aigis" Yukari said gently. "We all said horrible things to each other. But that wasn't really us- we were being controlled."

Aigis nodded appreciatively, but then hesitated. It looked like she wanted to say something more. Yukari could see anguish, guilt, indecision and some other emotion she couldn't read warring for dominance over Aigis' expression.

"What is sit?" Yukari prompted. "You can talk to me Aigis. We'll always be friends, no matter what I was forced to say in there, or what happens".

Aigis nodded, steeling herself. "Minato-san never lived to choose between us" Aigis said softly. Yukari gasped. She'd had suspicions about Aigis' feelings, but to have them confirmed at this time, in this way, was something she couldn't have imagined.

"If Minato-san had lived, and he had chosen me over you, would you have been able to forgive me, Yukari-san? Could we have still been friends?"

The question felt like a knife being pushed into Yukari's heart. The experience they'd just had, the vision Misaki had forced them to see, brought bittersweet memories of her time with Minato, which she'd thought long-buried, racing back to the surface. Aigis had been the one to inherit his power in the Abyss of Time. Even to this day, Yukari had mixed feelings about that. Yet she owed Aigis an answer, especially after what they'd just been through. She took a deep breath, searching her heart for the answer. Whatever she found there, Aigis deserved the truth. After a few moments of consideration, Yukari had her answer.

"If Minato said he loved you more than me, and wanted to be with you instead" she began in a small voice, "it would be really painful to me. I really loved Minato….no, I guess I still do". Yukari gave a small, self-derisive laugh. "I was willing to do anything to be with him, even fight against my precious friends. But- I can honestly say, more than anything else, than I wanted Minato to be happy. If he would have been happier with you than he would with me, then I'd accept it, even though I'd still be jealous. I know you'd take good care of him, Aigis".

Aigis gazed into Yukari's eyes, gauging her sincerity. Yukari felt odd, strangely vulnerable, yet also relieved. This was the first time she'd really talked about Minato, and honestly spoken her feelings since the confrontation in the Abyss of Time. After a while, Aigis smiled.

"Thank you, Yukari-san. I…I'm really happy you feel that way. And…I feel the same way about you". She hesitated before continuing, but when she did, her voice was firm. "All of you have been so kind to me. Even though I am merely a machine, you treat my sister and I as if we were human. Even so, I know that there are aspects to a human romantic relationship that I could not fulfil". For a moment, Aigis looked impossibly isolated and lonely, but then she shook herself and continued in a bright tone. "If Minato-san had chosen to be with you, Yukari-san, I would have accepted it. You would have made him happy, and that would have made me happy too".

Yukari smiled back at her, feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Aigis' expression soon returned to a worried frown as she looked around, however.

"Where is my sister?" she asked.

A terrible thought entered Yukari's head. "You don't think that while we were trapped in that illusion, she went after them alone, do you?"

"Yukari-san, please. We have to go after them" Aigis pleaded.

Yukari nodded. After quickly explaining the situation to Mitsuru, the two of them quickly set off in search of Labrys.

**BREAK**

Labrys chased the fleeing Tenebrae as fast as her metal legs would take her. By the time she realised her comrades weren't following her, it was too late. She stood in front of her counterpart, the black metal maiden, Retsu. She stood defiantly, holding her great laser blade easily with one hand, crimson eyes boring into Labrys as she covered her own companions' retreat.

This was a dangerous enemy, Labrys knew. She had killed dozens of humans. Yet Labrys could not help but be curious about her foe. She had been led to believe that she and her sister, Aigis, were unique, products of the Kirijo Group's unparalleled technology and brilliance and their exclusive access to Tartarus and the Dark Hour. Yet here was another living machine, one Mitsuru-san claimed her company had no knowledge of. Where did she come from? And more importantly, why did she do the terrible things she did? If she had a heart like Labrys, why didn't she want to get to know humans and fit in with them?

"So, you've come" Retsu said contemptuously. "The Shadow Operatives' little puppet. I don't know what disgusts me more: their hypocrisy, or your ignorance".

"Whaddya mean?" Labrys retorted, hefting her own axe in response to the enemy's sword. "Why do you guys do these horrible things? Why are you workin' for them? Is it 'cause they treat you like you're just a weapon? Listen, you don't have to obey these guys. Come over to our side. Mitsuru-san and everyone will treat you right- you can have a normal life and friends".

Retsu threw back her head and laughed. "Is that truly how they've managed to make you think? And they call my comrades deceptive- but no, I suppose it's not a deception in their eyes. They're fooling themselves as much as you".

Labrys lowered her axe, feeling confused. Two pairs of red eyes locked in the darkness. "What do you mean? Mitsuru-san and them haven't deceived me. They've always treated me kindly, like I was one of 'em. Like I was…."

"Human?" Retsu finished for her, cutting off Labrys' speech. Labrys blinked in surprise, but Retsu continued smoothly. "You asked me earlier whether or not my fellow Tenebrae treat me as a weapon. They do, and I would have it no other way. That is what I am. It gives me strength, purpose".

"That's awful!" Labrys protested. "Even though we're machines, we have hearts! We should be free to live the way we want to, without bein' forced to go round hurtin' people".

"Freedom is only an illusion. I accept my role gladly. I was created for a purpose; therefore, my existence has value. How many of these pathetic humans, all of which were born for no reason and with no purpose, many of them by accident, can claim to have such worth?"

"People are born to live and find their own happiness" Labrys replied defiantly. "That's what bein' with Mitsuru-san and my other friends taught me. Each person has to find their own reason for living, but every life is priceless".

"You say that every life is priceless, but is that really true?" Retsu said coldly. "I represent a huge investment to the Hephaestus Corporation, to my comrades, and to Darkstorm. If I were destroyed, it would be a significant setback to them. By contrast, many humans die every day. There are countries where they starve to death in huge numbers, and even in so-called developed nations, many die from crime, neglect or abuse. Does anyone care? If life is so invaluable, then why is no one burdened by the cost?"

"That's…" Labrys began, but her mind went blank. She couldn't deny the truth in Retsu's words, but she knew not all humans were like that. Retsu's cold, menacing stare and hard logic made it seem like any protests she could make would be weak and sentimental.

"As for being 'free' to 'live how you want', you are perhaps the most laughable individual to speak those words" Retsu pressed. "Tell me, are you really free to do what you wish? Is serving the Shadow Operatives truly your desire?"

Labrys met Retsu's eyes and answered without hesitation. "Yes. I want to protect all my friends who've supported me and given me a place in this world".

"Given you a place in this world'. Those words demonstrate exactly what I'm talking about" Retsu replied condescendingly.

"What do you mean?" Labrys asked slowly, lowering her axe slightly.

"Think about it. You say you want to protect your comrades, and perhaps you do. Yet even if you didn't, would you really have any choice? You are a machine, the same as me. This world is not ready for true artificial intelligence. They would fear us, reject us, and even if they didn't, we would never be treated as equals. Unlike the others, you don't have the option of 'quitting' the Shadow Operatives. You have no choice but to stay with them and fight for them, because there's nowhere else for you to go".

Labrys felt pain flare in her chest. Retsu's words had hit all too close to home. She really did care deeply about her comrades, and really did want to protect them. But the reality that despite having a heart, she could never have a normal life, never do the things normal girls took for granted, was a heavy burden on her soul.

Just then, Misaki came running up from behind, chased by Aigis and Labrys.

"Tch. You've chased me this far? I don't have any more energy to play with you today" Misaki complained.

"Labrys! Are you okay?" Yukari said, followed immediately by Aigis' cry of "Sister!"

"Yukari-san, Aigis…Did you two come lookin' for me?" Labrys asked.

"Yeah. We were worried. Don't just run off on your own like that, Labrys" Yukari scolded. "You could have been surrounded by the enemy!"

Labrys looked down. "Sorry. I thought you guys were with me".

Yukari and Aigis both grimaced, then glared at Misaki. "We were, until _she _pulled a despicable trick on all of us".

"Now, now, that's not a very nice thing to say" Misaki said mockingly. "And after I tried so hard to entertain you. The least you could do is show a bit of gratitude, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yukari-san, Sister, perhaps we should defeat these two here after all?" Aigis suggested, a cold, hard determination building in her eyes.

"You've just signed your own death warrants, meat-bags" Retsu growled, her face twisting into a terrifying grin filled with bloodthirsty anticipation. "My Pandora mode far surpasses your Orgia mode. It would have been tough fighting all of you at once, but if it's just you three, and Misaki backs me up…"

Yukari swallowed. There was a terrible tension in the air. Even three-on-two, Yukari wasn't sure they could win against the dark power building up before her. And if the other Darkstorm members came back while they were fighting…."

"I believe that's quite enough for today" a feminine voice said, and both the Shadow Operatives and Tenebrae turned in shock as a blue elevator appeared in the middle of the grassy ground, and a familiar woman with silvery hair and dressed all in blue stepped out.

"Elizabeth!" Yukari exclaimed. "Talk about good timing. We could really use a hand here".

"Of course. Such was my intention" Elizabeth said gravely. Her face was serious, and her voice contained none of the playfulness Yukari had come to expect from her. The words she spoke were simple and unembellished. _She knows about what happened to Yu's team, _Yukari thought, fighting down the bile that rose in her throat when she thought about what had happened there. If Elizabeth had arrived sooner, could she have saved them? Was she feeling guilty? Yukari wished she knew more about the strange Elevator Attendant.

"Ah, if it isn't Elevator-chan" Misaki said in a mocking tone. "I see you're no longer even putting up a pretence of obeying the rules of your former master and not interfering in the affairs of mortals. Too bad even you can't go against the power of the Moirai Sisters. You couldn't find this place in time, could you?"

Elizabeth's lips drew into a thin line, and her golden eyes regarded Misaki and Retsu with almost naked hostility. Yukari had never seen Elizabeth so direct in her threats, though she knew of the woman's power. Still, it was a relief to know that Elizabeth had at least tried to save Yosuke and Chie, judging by Misaki's words. Yukari felt relief spread through her at the knowledge.

"You will withdraw now" Elizabeth commanded quietly. "If you do not, I will destroy you utterly, regardless of what prohibitions are placed on me". She hung her head. "It's too late for that now, anyway".

Retsu hissed, and looked as though she was about to level her sword at Elizabeth, but Misaki quickly placed a hand on her metallic arm. "We can't fight her" Misaki told her metallic companion. She's too strong, even for you."

Misaki turned back to Elizabeth. "We will leave for today. But know this, Elevator-chan. Master Erebus will hear of this, and he will avenge his humiliation at your hands. You will not be able to cleave him with a single blow this time".

Yukari's eyes went wide. "Elizabeth, you fought Erebus? Alone?" Yukari exclaimed in awe. Erebus had been the monster, formed from the raw essence of human malice and nihilism that had awaited them at the end of the Abyss of Time. Aigis had held the Wild Card at that time, and it had taken the combined efforts of all the surviving members of SEES, everything they had, to defeat him. Yet even then, they had known that as long as humanity did not change, he would return again and again- and Minato would never be free from his seal. Yukari felt a chill. The news said the head of the Darkstorm cult called himself Erebus. She'd thought it mere coincidence, but could it actually be the real Erebus that was truly behind Darkstorm?

"Ah, that reminds me. You haven't heard about this yet, have you Yukari-chan?" Misaki said lightly, as if they were friends chatting idly instead of deadly enemies. "I know she doesn't look like it, but Elevator-chan here is really, really strong! So strong, in fact, that she slew Master Erebus- yes, the very same one that was summoning Nyx into this world to bring about the Fall- in a single blow. Isn't that amazing?"

Yukari stepped back, shocked. Was Elizabeth really _that _powerful? But if she was…

"You've realised it, haven't you?" Misaki said with a cruel grin. "Elevator-chan here left the Velvet Room to go on a journey, and so far, nothing has happened to her. She was even able to strike down Master Erebus, easy as swatting a fly, before he awakened into his current form. So one has to ask, since there's apparently no consequences, why she didn't leave the Velvet Room earlier, before January 31st 2010, and strike down Erebus then. All she would have had to do was show up once a year, kill Erebus again and boom- no more Dark Hour, no danger of the Fall happening, no matter what humans did.

"Yet she didn't" Misaki said, flicking one of her long, black tails casually. "Poor Minato, dead as can be, his soul all alone on that Seal. Elevator-chan here claims she's gone on a journey to save him, but if she'd really wanted to do that, wouldn't she have just left the Velvet Room earlier and killed Erebus for him? I mean, it's not like it's hard for her or anything, right?"

Yukari turned to look at Elizabeth, a sick feeling of betrayal rising in her chest. Elizabeth had gone ash white, knuckles clenched and trembling, staring at Misaki as though fixated. Elizabeth, the one who made others tremble in awe of her power, was herself shaking at this girl's words.

"Come to think of it, maybe that was your plan all along, Elevator-chan. After all, he already had a girlfriend in Yukari-chan here, and Aigis liked him too. Not to mention all his friends both in SEES and outside. But if he came back years later, when Yukari was married to some other guy and everyone had well and truly moved on- who would he have to depend on except you? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Darkstorm will soon rule the world anyway. He can go rot on that Seal for the rest of eternity. Let's go, Retsu".

With a last mocking wave, Misaki and Retsu melted into the night. Soon, Yukari couldn't sense their presence anymore, but she no longer cared about them. She rounded on Elizabeth, meeting those golden eyes, boring into them with her own gaze.

"Is it true?" she asked quietly, straining to keep emotion out of her voice. "Did you kill Erebus with one blow? Could you have saved Minato, but chose not to?"

Elizabeth turned away, for once lost for words. Her face twisted, and Yukari saw grief, guilt, frustration, regret and despair all striving for precedence in her expression. "I….it….." she stammered, then finally looked up and met Yukari's eyes. "I will not make excuses. She is right. I could have left the Velvet Room and saved Minato. I did not. I have regretted that decision ever since, and turned my eyes away from facing it. But what I did cannot be undone. All I can do is move forward in my own way".

Yukari turned away from Elizabeth, so the woman wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing the tears that had started to well up in the corners of her eyes. "You and I are done, Elizabeth. Any deals we made are off. Don't ever speak to me again. Come on Aigis".

As Yukari began to walk back towards her friends, she heard a sound like shattering glass, and a dark, gloomy feeling rose inside her. She felt like a part of her was being torn away, a part of her strength leaking out and melting into the darkness that surrounded her.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The thorny path of fate has placed an obstacle in the way of your bond. Until you reconcile, you will not possess the strength of heart needed to stand against destiny._

_The Lethal Elevator Attendant bond of the Death Arcana has now reversed._

Yukari did not look back.


	20. Chapter 19: Anguish and Determination

Chapter 19: Anguish and Determination

It was clear that the world was ending. Yu Narukami found he didn't particularly care. He wasn't sure he would ever care about anything ever again. The news continued to report the spread of the Typhon cult across the United States, Europe, and even at home in Japan. It was truly gaining a worldwide following. The logical part of Yu's brain whispered that this was inevitable, given the constantly overcast skies and frequent storms that were assaulting various parts of the world. Scientists were baffled. Terms like 'climate change' were being freely thrown around, but no one really knew what was causing it. Already, riots were starting to break out in several major cities. Civilisation was unravelling.

None of that mattered in the small, isolated rural town of Inaba, however. Here, people continued on with their daily lives as usual, save for the pervasive air of fear and despair that seemed to hang over the entire world like the thick clouds overhead. Yu sat on the coach in his Uncle Dojima's house listlessly. It had been about a week since the Shadow Operatives had saved Yu and his fellow survivors from Darkstorm and brought them back to the real world.

Yu didn't want to think about what had happened. When they'd returned, there had naturally been a storm. He could vaguely remember standing in the police station, describing Yosuke and Chie's deaths in a dead, monotone voice. It had taken the testimonies of all his surviving friends to clear Mitsuru and the others of being suspected of doing the deed themselves. Even now, some people were still suspicious, and even threw Yu and the remaining members of the Investigation Team suspicious looks as they wandered around town.

The others had all cried when giving their testimonies. Yu had remained dry-eyed, not because of strength, but because it felt like his heart was dead. Nanako's spirit had returned, and she had been discharged from the hospital, but she hadn't returned to being the cheerful, innocent, bright-eyed girl she had once been. What she had been through and witnessed in that other world had scarred her. A part of Yu shouted at him from the back of his mind, telling him to help Nanako and comfort her. He ignored it. How could he restore the light to someone else when he had none left inside himself?

Yosuke and Chie's funerals had already been held. Chie's parents wouldn't even look at Yu during the service. That had suited him fine. Yosuke's had been worse. Yu remembered Yosuke's father coming up to Yu, his suit a mess, his hair dishevelled, demanding answers. He had shaken Yu while crying and shouting, asking why Yosuke had needed to die. Somehow, they all knew. They didn't know what was really going on, either with the Investigation Team or the rest of the world, but they knew he was the leader. And he had failed. Even his Uncle had barely spoken to Yu since he had returned, though Yu's own near-silence could be a large part of that. It was as though Dojima was torn between wanting to comfort and reassure Yu about what had happened, and wanting to reprimand him harshly for involving his friends in danger and getting them killed. Unable to decide, he did neither. The Dojima household was cold and quiet now, with none of its former warmth. They were like three strangers who just happened to be living under the same roof.

Today, they were supposed to be meeting at the Junes food court once again, all of them, both the Shadow Operatives and the remaining members of the Investigation Team. As a courtesy and out of respect for their position, the Shadow Operatives had agreed to come to Inaba for the meeting, rather than asking Yu and his friends to travel elsewhere. They had wanted to avoid Junes because it reminded them painfully of Yosuke, but in the end they couldn't think of anywhere else suitable. Yosuke's death had caused considerable disruption at Junes- his father had taken a leave of absence for sickness, and they had needed to draft in a replacement manager at short notice.

None of that mattered to Yu. He had already decided he wasn't going. There was no point. He was already broken. When news of Naoto's presumed death had reached him, the final piece of his soul seemed to shatter. The others still held out hope, but Yu knew it was futile. She was gone; he could feel it. There was nothing to fight for anymore, no reason to continue on. Everything Yu had believed in, everything he had _been_, had been completely destroyed by Darkstorm. He had been a fool. He'd thought he knew the truth, thought he understood the world, but he was wrong. Adachi had been right all along, and the one deluding himself had not been Adachi, but Yu himself.

He watched the clock tick slowly past the appointed meeting time, which was twelve noon. Whenever feelings of guilt about abandoning his friends and disappointing the Shadow Operatives began to rise within him, Yu ruthlessly squashed them. He didn't want to think about or feel anything. That was the only way to survive. If he allowed himself to feel, the pain would crush him. It was best to just give in to fate and accept whatever was coming.

Half an hour passed, and Yu got a text message from Rise, followed by a phone call five minutes later. He ignored both. After about another ten minutes had passed, he received another call, this time from Yukiko. He ignored it and turned off his phone, lying down on the couch and burying his head under one of the cushions. He guessed it was a little over half an hour later when the doorbell rang. Yu heard it, but decided to pretend he hadn't. With any luck whoever was there would assume he wasn't in, or just give up and walk away.

Eventually, he heard a small, uncertain voice. "Senpai, are you in there?" the voice asked. "It's me, Rise." Yu did not reply. His conscience screamed at him that this was wrong, but he couldn't force himself to speak. Rise was a precious friend, and he knew he should support her, and accept her support in turn, but seeing any of his friends right now would bring back memories of brighter days. It was easier just to ignore and continue not to feel.

"Please, Senpai" Rise pleaded. "We need you. I need you." Rise sounded like she was on the verge of tears now. He supposed it wasn't strange that even now, his friends still hadn't cried out all of their tears. They had been so close, after all. "We've already lost so much" Rise continued softly. "I couldn't take it if I lost you, too. So please, don't shut us out. Don't shut me out".

Rise sounded desperate. Feelings of guilt and uneasiness stirred in Yu's heart, along with a strong desire to hold Rise, to protect her as she shared her pain and anguish. Dangerous thoughts. Yu suppressed them. _Just a little longer, _he told himself. _Just a little longer and she'll give up and go away. Then I can go back to the solace of numbness. _Having made his decision and firmed his resolve, Yu was prepared to dismiss Rise from his mind, and paid the door no more heed. Which was precisely why he was so surprised when he heard it being unlatched and opened.

"Nanako-chan!" Rise cried tearfully. Forcing himself to his feet and wandering into the hallway, Yu saw Rise and his young cousin embracing each other, both of them with moist eyes. Yu was shocked. He had been so wrapped up in himself and his own misery that he hadn't even heard his cousin come downstairs. Catching sight of him standing behind them, Rise quickly straightened, and seeing Rise's reaction, Nanako soon turned to face him as well.

"So you really were here all along, Senpai" Rise said in a hurt voice. The faint sound of betrayal in her tone made Yu's heart sting with guilt. It wasn't Rise's fault that he was suffering. She was in just as much pain, but he had only focused on his own anguish. "Why didn't you let me in?"

Yu looked at Rise, unsure how to reply. He was freshly surprise when Nanako answered before him.

"I knew you weren't going to answer, Big Bro" she said quietly. It was one of the first times she had spoken to him in the last couple of days, but looking down at Nanako, he was surprised to see a firm will in her eyes. "Rise-san is my friend too, Big Bro. You've got no right to shut her out. And….I know that's not what you really want either".

Yu blinked. He had thought of Nanako as being frail, a small, innocent existence whose purity could easily be shattered. He had assumed on some deep, dark level that her quiet behaviour since they'd come back was proof that she was broken inside. The crushing sorrow and despair that brought him, together with the guilt that came from knowing that it was his weakness, his inability to protect both Nanako and his friends that had caused this were the main reasons Yu hadn't been able to face either Nanako or his Uncle since he came back with her. Looking at Nanako now though, and hearing her words, Yu came to a realisation. Nanako was strong. She had been hurt badly, but she wasn't broken._ The weak one…is me._

"I know it hurts, Big Bro" Nanako continued softly. "Even when I cry and cry until I've got no more tears left, the pain inside doesn't go away. It was like that when Mom died, too. When she died, Dad was just like you are now. He couldn't face the pain, so he kept running away. I was too little to understand it then, but I think I get it now."

"Nanako-chan's right, Yu" Rise said, meeting his eyes, which were still red and puffy from crying, but did not waver. Yu noted that Rise had called him by his name, not 'Senpai'. There was an intimacy to her expression and voice that caused Yu's heart to flutter strangely in his chest, churning up the emotions he was desperately trying to repress. "Running away just causes more pain to the people who are still alive. We….We've lost Yosuke, Naoto and Chie". Rise's choked, her voice catching as she spoke the names of their fallen friends, but she forced herself to go on. "If the rest of us fall apart because of that, then what do we have left? We need to stay together. Please don't leave us".

Nanako and Rise's words reverberated through Yu's heart. He realised they were right. Shutting himself off from the world because of what had happened, though understandable, had been both selfish and weak. He was punishing the wrong people. Like Nanako had said, he really had been just running away, like her father once did. The things Darkstorm had taken from him- from all of them- were priceless and irreplaceable. Words couldn't describe how deep and painful the wounds were. Even so, he still had Rise and the others. He still had Nanako, and the rest of his family. It was too early to give up on living. He might have failed completely as a leader, but he would be there for his comrades, as a friend, if they would still have him.

"Nanako, Rise, thank you. I'm sorry for acting so selfishly and ignoring you" he said awkwardly. He must have been able to convey his feelings, though, because Rise rushed over and embraced him fiercely.

"Promise me you'll never act this way again, okay?" she whispered. Yu, returning the hug, gently stroked Rise's lustrous red hair. "I promise" he said. "Have the others already left?" he asked reluctantly.

"No, they're waiting for us" Rise said as they broke apart. "We…guessed what was going on when you didn't show up" Rise admitted. "I volunteered to go find you".

"Thanks, Rise. I really owe you one" Yu replied sincerely. "Since it's come to this, I guess I'll go to the meeting. No matter how I was feeling, it was really rude of me not to go. We owe the Shadow Operatives our lives. This is the least I can do". Feeling a little better, Yu turned to Nanako. "Sorry to ask this so suddenly, but would you mind holding the fort, Nanako?"

"No problem, Big Bro" Naanko replied with a faint smile that held a trace of her former brightness. "You go and see what everyone wants. And please say thank you to Mitsuru-san and the others for me, okay? I was too upset to thank them properly before".

"I'll do that" Yu told her, then he walked out the front door, Rise following close behind him.

When they arrived at Junes, a heavy atmosphere hung over the assembly. The Shadow Operatives all wore grim expressions, but that was nothing compared to Yu's own friends. Teddie sat miserably off to one side, staring out into space. Yu felt a twang of guilt as he realised Yosuke's death must have been especially hard on Teddie. With no one to look after him now Yosuke was gone, he had returned to the TV world, emerging only for today. Yukiko looked absolutely ghastly. Her face was pale, her clothes dishevelled and her hair was unkempt. It was a shocking contrast to her normal, neat, beautiful image. Looking into her eyes, Yu saw dark fires smouldering there. He shuddered and turned away.

"Yo, Senpai, where the hell have you been?" Kanji shouted accusingly, leaping up out of his seat the moment he saw Yu.

"I'm sorry Kanji. I…" Yu began, but then he trailed off, unable to meet his friend's gaze. He looked down, ashamed of how he had cut himself off.

"We're not gonna let those bastards get away with this, are we?" Kanji continued to yell. "Those pieces of shit…they killed Naoto! I'm gonna tear those ass holes limb from limb!"

"Kanji, please, calm down" Rise said pleadingly as she and Yu sat down at the table. "Mitsuru-san and the others came all this way to talk about what we should do, right?"

Everyone's attention shifted to Mitsuru, who took a deep breath. "I just want to start by saying how truly, deeply sorry we all are for your loss. I'm sorry we couldn't prevent this horrible tragedy. Yosuke, Chie and Naoto were all exceptional individuals- to lose even one of them would be terrible, but to lose all three- words can't express the pain you all must be feeling right now".

For some reason, Yukari hung her head. Could she be blaming herself for what had happened? _Her visions didn't help them get there in time, _he thought. He knew it wasn't Yukari's fault, that she and the other Shadow Operatives had done all they could…but still.

Kanji banged his fist down on the table. "We don't need your stinkin' sympathy" Kanji snarled. "You let Naoto and my Senpai die, so don't pretend you give a shit. Just tell me where those bastards are so I can pound 'em into bloody pulp".

Akihiko stood up. "Hey, don't talk to Mitsuru that way! What happened isn't her fault, and besides, if it weren't for us…"

"That's enough, Akihiko" Mitsuru said in a firm but gentle voice, waving for him to sit back down. "It's true, we failed" she said, addressing Kanji and the other members of the Investigation Team. "Nothing we say or do can ever make up for that. But we have to keep moving forward, for the sake of those who have fallen, and for the sake of the world itself".

Something suddenly came back to Yu. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but where's Sho? I haven't seen him since we came back from….from that place". The faces of Yu's friends darkened. Kanji's scowl became even more thunderous, if that was possible. Next to him, Rise fidgeted awkwardly. To Yu's surprise, it was Mitsuru who answered.

"Minazuki decided to come with us" she explained. "He's currently waiting for us back at our headquarters. After what happened, he didn't think it was appropriate for him to stay in Inaba, or attend this meeting".

"That piece of shit" Kanji growled. "He just stood there while we were getting beaten down by those Darkstorm assholes! If he'd helped us, Chie-senpai and Yosuke-senpai might still be alive! He'd better not show his face around here ever again, or I'll break it".

Yu grimaced, and a moment of awkward silence hung over the group. It was eventually broken by Rise. "Um…I don't think we should be too harsh on Sho. Even if he'd fought on our side, we still might not have won. They had Nanako-chan to use as a hostage, after all. Besides, Sho did save my life. He rescued me from both Aria and Razor by himself".

"Tch" Kanji grunted, turning away.

"He may not be a coward when it comes to battle" Yukiko said in a cold, quiet voice. "But he is one in other ways". It was not an insult. Yukiko sounded as though she were merely stating a fact. The icy calmness and lack of emotion in her voice chilled Yu to the bone. "Please continue, Mitsuru-san" Yukiko said in that same cool tone.

"Very well. I'll get right to the point. Thanks to Detective Shirogane's brilliant insight and sacrifice, we now know where Darkstorm's main base in located. After all this time running from them and trying desperately to rescue our comrades, we are finally in a position to launch a counteroffensive".

"Hell yeah! We're gonna make those bastards pay, right, Senpai?" Kanji said with fierce determination, meeting Yu's eyes across the table. Yu averted his gaze.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Kanji asked suspiciously.

"I…" Yu began. He swallowed and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to say this, but he had to. Three of them had already died fighting Darkstorm, and the rest were a wreck. Kanji clearly still had plenty of fighting spirit, and he wasn't sure about Yukiko, but he could tell just by looking at Teddie and Rise that they were in no condition to fight. Besides, even if they were, there would be no point.

"We can't go" Yu said finally, his voice dark and heavy even in his own ears.

"What?" Kanji shouted, standing up again.

"Look at us, Kanji. Three of us are already dead, and we're a wreck" Yu said calmly, forcing himself to meet his friend's eyes, which were filled with rage and a growing sense of betrayal. "I know how you feel. I can't forgive them either. But we're no match for them. We never were. If we go with Mitsuru and the others, we'd just be a hindrance, especially as we are now".

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Kanji shouted. "That ain't the Senpai I believe in! The hell's the matter with you? Those bastards _killed _three of our best friends! You gonna just sit there and let 'em get away with it? Maybe just invite them over to finish off the rest of us, why don't you?"

Yu flinched, and Rise laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Kanji-kun, please. Senpai's right".

"You too, Rise?" Kanji growled, directing his attention towards her.

"I don't like admitting this, but we were in way over our heads this time. We thought we were some kind of invincible heroes of justice, and that truth and friendship were on our sides. We were cocky and naïve, and took on people who were stronger and nastier than we could have imagined." She swallowed, blinking back tears. "That mistake cost us three of our best friends" she said in a choked voice. "We can't make that mistake again. I couldn't stand it if any more of my precious people were taken away from me. Besides, we know the truth, the _real _truth, now. Friendship and truth don't take sides". Her voice was bitter as she finished speaking, and that bitterness resonated within Yu's own heart.

"So that's it? We're just giving up? Is this all Naoto, Yosuke and Chie meant to you?" Kanji said in disbelief.

"That's not…" Rise began, but Mitsuru cut her off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must remind you all that this isn't just about wanting revenge. The fate of the world may be at stake here. If we let Darkstorm have their way, there might not be a safe place for any of us anymore".

"Hey, Mitsuru, go easy on them, okay?" Yukari interjected gently. "They just lost three of their best friends".

Kanji rounded on Yukari, his face like a thunderhead. "You're supposed to be able to see the future or some shit, right? So how come you didn't save my Senpai? How come you didn't save Naoto, huh!? You let them die!" Kanji finished at a shout, and Yukari flinched back, lowering her eyes, a mixture of pain and guilt on her face.

"Hey, that's not fair" Ken protested. "Yukari-san did everything she could. It's thanks to her that any of you are still alive!"

"Ken-kun!" Fuuka chided, looking mortified.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Kanji said in a quieter, more subdued voice. Everyone looked at him, surprised by his sudden change of attitude. "At least she tried. Unlike Yu-senpai and the rest, who seem to have completely lost their spines. Eh, who am I kiddin'? The biggest loser here is me. If I'd only made Naoto take me with her on her investigation, then I…."

Kanji trailed off, and Yu was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He turned to give Yu one last betrayed look, then turned and stormed off. His body was shaking, though whether it was with anger or some other emotion, Yu couldn't say. He sighed and turned back to Mitsuru.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru-san, but it looks like you have your answer. At the very least, we need some more time to heal. For now, we're going to leave things to the professionals". _As we probably should have done in the first place, _Yu thought bitterly.

"Give my best to Sho, please" Rise added. "And….thank him again for saving me".

Mitsuru met Yu's eyes across the table, and nodded. "We will. I promise we'll do everything in our power to protect this world. Come on, everyone".

**BREAK**

Thereturn trip to Port Island was a sombre one. Yukari could still hear the words that had rang out in her mind during the meeting with their Inaba counterparts.

_The thorny path of fate has placed an obstacle in the path of your bond. Until you reconcile, you will not possess the strength of heart needed to stand against destiny._

_The Defiers of Destiny bond of the Fool Arcana is now reversed._

Yukari knew what it meant. That bond had represented the united strength of the Shadow Operatives and the Inaba Persona users as they worked together towards a common goal and fought alongside one another as they had done during the incident with Sho. Now, that bond had been damaged. The loss of their friends had shattered their spirits, and Yukari's failure to protect them had driven a wedge between the two groups.

Thinking about the time they had fought together to prevent the resurrection of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi naturally made her thoughts turn to the red-haired young man who had been behind it. Sho was standing awkwardly by himself in one corner of the safe house's living room, arms folded. They had left him here when going to visit Inaba, though most of the Shadow Operatives had half expected him to be gone when they returned. That he had stayed and appeared to be sincere about his desire to fight alongside them was reassuring, but he still kept his guard up around the rest of them, and there was an odd tension in the air whenever he was present.

Yukari glanced around the room. Ken was sitting off to one side in a leather armchair, reading, Koromaru curled up on his lap. Junpei was in his room, allegedly resting, though he could just as easily be playing video games. Fuuka was also upstairs, working on the computer, and though Labrys was sitting next to Yukari on the sofa, she appeared to be absorbed in her own thoughts. Akihiko, Mitsuru and Aigis were all out. Making her decision, Yukari stood up and made her way over to Sho. He glanced up at her sharply as he heard her approach, his instincts as honed as those of a wild animal. Yukari half expected him to snap at her and try to drive her away, but he merely stood there, body tense and wary.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yukari asked him carefully.

"Tch. You all treat me like some kind of wild animal stuck in a zoo. You know my past. Of course I'm not 'okay' as you'd define it".

Sho's reply, though curt and bitter, had at least not been overtly hostile. Yukari decided she would persevere. She couldn't help being worried about him, after what had happened in the mirror worlds. "Well, you can talk to me, or any of us, anytime you have any worries, okay? You're not alone any more".

Sho was silent for a time. He looked at Yukari, and she could see a kind of hollow despair that was quite different from the angry intensity he had displayed the previous year. "They were right, weren't they?" he whispered.

"Who?" Yukari asked.

"The Tenebrae. They said I couldn't ever find a place in this world because of my sins. They said that if normal people knew what I'd tried to do, they'd reject me".

"You don't know that" Yukari replied gently. "Everyone's different. It's true some people wouldn't be able to forgive you if they knew, but lots of other people would. Everyone has people they can trust and live alongside, and people they can't. It's the same for everyone".

"When those bastards started fighting the guys from Inaba, I couldn't decide whose side I should be on" Sho said quietly, staring at his own right hand as he spoke. "They got to me. For a moment I thought I could live in the world they want to make, and that stopped me. They're right to hate me. Because of me, they…"

"You can't blame yourself for that. They got to all of us, one way or another. Besides, you've already made up your mind now, right?"

Sho looked directly into her eyes and nodded. His voice was full of determination. "Yeah. I'll fight them. I'm done being manipulated by people like my Dad. What they're doing is different to, but at the same time the same as what he wanted. Beating those assholes down will be my atonement. It's all I can do. And….for his sake as well".

For a moment, a lonely, nostalgic look passed across Sho's features, and Yukari realised he must be thinking about the other personality that had awakened inside the Plume of Dusk implanted in his body. For a long time, that other personality had been Sho's only friend. Now, he was gone. Even so, Sho had the resolve to fight. Yukari decided she would place her trust in him, despite what had happened with the Inaba crew. Darkstorm had caught him off guard, but she sensed that wouldn't happen again.

Just then, Akihiko, Mitsuru and Aigis burst into the room. Akihiko was furious, and Mitsuru and Aigis both bore grim, tight-lipped expressions.

"Those bastards! I can't believe what they're doing!" Akihiko roared. The noise startled Koromaru, who jumped off Ken's lap in a panic and started barking loudly.

"Whoa, Senpai, what's gotten into you?" Yukari exclaimed. Hearing the uproar downstairs, they were soon joined by Fuuka and Junpei, who were also quite alarmed.

"Calm down, Akihiko" Mitsuru ordered.

Akihiko took a deep breath, but his voice was still grim when he spoke. "You guys need to see this" he said, picking up the remote for the television and switching it on. Curious, Yukari and the others gathered around the television set. It didn't take long for them to see what the problem was. Standing there in front of a microphone was a beautiful blonde-haired girl with fair skin and blue eyes, wearing an elegant blue dress. She looked so innocent that anyone watching would have thought that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. She appeared to be trying to hold back tears, fighting to speak through the veil of her fear and sorrow.

"That's…!" Junpei exclaimed in shock.

"Aria the Deceiver" Aigis finished for him. An uncomfortable silence settled over the group. It wasn't yet clear whether Aria was being interviewed or whether this was a pre-recorded video she'd made that was being aired for some reason. Either way, she'd gotten on television somehow. Yukari had a strong sense that this wouldn't be good for them.

"My name is Aria Gregory" Aria began in a small, frightened sounding voice. "To everyone listening to this, I must confess my terrible sins. The world is in terrible peril".

Yukari exchanged looks with Junpei and the others.

"Could it be she's actually showing remorse?" Fuuka wondered aloud, an uncertain expression on her face.

"That seems a little too good to be true, Fuuka-chan" Junpei said with a sigh.

"Right now, even as I speak, the world is being ravaged by storms. Unexplained supernatural events are occurring, and people are terrified. I know that I cannot be forgiven, but I must tell the truth about what has been happening in this great country of Japan, which has borne the brunt of the evil now afflicting this world.

"My father and I came to Japan some years ago. My father secretly worked for a hidden branch of the Kirijo Group, called the Kirijo Ergonomics Research department. The true goal of this department was to research demonic creatures known as 'Shadows'. These beings are responsible for all the instances of people falling into catatonic states. Yes, I refer to the phenomenon people call 'Apathy Syndrome'.

"The goal of the Kirijo CEO at the time, a man named Kouetsu Kirijo, was to harness the power of the Shadows to summon an evil god into this world and bring about an event called 'The Fall'. If it had succeeded, everyone in the entire world would have contracted Apathy Syndrome at the same time, and it would have spelled the end of the human race.

"My father knew that what he was doing was wrong, but the Kirijo people held me to ransom, threatening to kill me if I disobeyed. Because of me, this world almost….almost…"

Aria covered her face with her hands and let loose a choking sob. Tears spilled down her fair cheeks. She took a moment to compose herself, forcing herself to stand firm and continue speaking.

"When my father eventually found out what Kirijo's true goal was, he….he was murdered to cover the Kirijo Group's secrets. Fortunately, the Fall failed, and the people suffering from Apathy Syndrome recovered. This is thanks to my precious friends, who rescued me and have been fighting the Kirijo Group's evil plans from the Shadows all this time".

Aria paused for dramatic effect, delicately dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief before continuing in a slightly stronger voice.

"Unfortunately, the world gained only a brief reprieve. Kouetsu Kirijo's will was succeeded by his granddaughter, Mitsuru Kirijo. Using her powers as head of the Kirijo Group, she has poured the wealth and influence of her family and company into summoning a new god into this world. It is this being which is causing the storms that are currently ravaging our world. People of Japan, I beg of you. Stand together, and stop Kirijo and her minions before it's too late. I don't care what happens to me. Please, protect this world!"

She ended on a last desperate plea, having built up to a final, dramatic conclusion. Aria's speech ended, and a newsperson came on, explaining how the recording had been found and discussing its possible ramifications. There was a moment of stunned silence. Then the room exploded.

"How _dare_ she!" Yukari said furiously. "The nerve of that bitch. Making us look like the bad guys, and saying all that horrible untrue stuff about Mitsuru. I'll never forgive her!"

"You've gotta be pretty frickin' low to pull a stunt like this" Junpei growled, tugging at the rim of his baseball cap. "Hey Mitsuru-senpai, we're not gonna let this stand, are we?"

Only Mitsuru, the one most directly targeted by Aria's deceit, remained calm. She stood, arms folded, lips pursed, as she thought about her response.

"This was a clever move by them" she said finally. "There has always been suspicion towards the Kirijo Group, and this will only compound that. Her lie is built upon a foundation of truth, and that will work against us".

"So what should we do, Mitsuru-senpai?" Fuuka asked anxiously. "How do we clear our names? Public Safety is already suspicious of us. Your company could really suffer from this, too".

"I am well aware" Mitsuru said grimly. "Unfortunately, we have no means of countering their claims right now. All we can do is invade their base and try to put a stop to their plans. Hopefully, that will bring the truth to light. Even if it doesn't, though, protecting this world and its people comes first. We can't afford to think of anything else".

Everyone nodded, hardening their resolve. Even Sho, who had not spoken during Aria's little presentation, seemed full of determination. In fact, he seemed the most resolved out of any of them. Suddenly, it dawned on Yukari. _Aria is the one who caused his heart to waver, back in that mirror world, _Yukari realised. To Sho, it was personal.

They all placed their hands over each other's.

"Let's put an end to this!" Junpei said fiercely.

"Right!" they all shouted in unison.

Yukari felt the warmth of her friends, and determination swelled within her. Yet there was uneasiness there, too. She kept thinking about Saya, and the words she'd said to Yukari before they had gone in to rescue Akihiko.

_The time will soon come when you understand everything. When that time comes, you too will know true despair._

Yukari shivered.

**BREAK**

Alistair Fox knelt on the hard, cold metal floor beneath the lurid green glow of the Moirai System's central chamber. He, Doctor Nicholai and Saya had positioned themselves slightly off to one side, to the left of and slightly behind the semi-circle formation the rest of the Tenebrae knelt in. Of the three of them, not one wanted to be any closer to their vile masters than absolutely necessary. For a moment, he envied Selene, who was excused because of her disability and her need to maintain the Moirai System.

Both of those masters stood before them now. Nyarlathotep stood silhouetted by darkness, an oily shadow seeming to cling to his body. Black butterflies flitted between his fingers, and he occasionally laughed disconcertingly to himself, or grinned maliciously at a joke no one else could hear. His black clothing seemed even finer today, and he bore an expression of delighted triumph. It was as though all this was just a game to him, and he was like a child who knew their victory was assured and was just waiting to put the final piece in place.

Erebus, by contrast, was as still as a statue, his lank, black hair contrasting sharply with his ash-white skin and burning red eyes. He stood perfectly still, but no one who could stand to look at that awful visage could mistake him for calm. There was an icy, barely controlled fury boiling within him, a desire to torture and destroy all that lay before him, all that lived. He kept it tightly leashed, but Fox could feel anticipation coming from him. He knew the time when he could bathe the world in blood was at hand.

"The time has come" Erebus announced in his cold, dry voice. "We have collected sufficient Alaya Energy. The time for the culmination of Project Everstorm is finally at hand. Hawke, Retsu, Aria, Razor, Misaki and Selene. The six of you are to travel to Tokyo and perform the ritual that will bring the Storm Temple into the material world. Use the rings Nicholai provided for you as a focus and channel my power. I will now go to the Storm Temple in Tartarus. From there, I will be able to collect all of the Alaya Energy from the mirror worlds into one, and use it to open the gate. The collective desire of all humans for chaos, conflict, and the ability to harm those who hold different beliefs will be the catalyst for bringing the Almighty Typhon into this world!"

The other Tenebrae cheered. Only Fox, Saya and Nicholai abstained. Fox felt sick. Even now, this message was being broadcast to all of Darkstorm's followers, both here and around the world. The end was truly near, now. _I can't afford to think of my sins. I must think only of my family. I can still right all these wrongs. I must._

"Once I have departed for the Storm Temple, you will not see me again until you have summoned it into this world. Before that, however, I have some unfinished business to attend to". Erebus' face twisted into a hideous, inhuman grin, filled with bloodthirst and madness. No human being could ever have made such an expression. Even the Tenebrae shrank back from the pressure and murderous intent emanating from Erebus. No one dared utter a sound, lest Erebus kill them where they knelt.

"Oh, are you taking the field yourself, Erebus?" Nyarlathotep commented in an amused tone. "Well, I suppose it is prudent to eliminate all nuisances and loose ends. As for the other matter, I am certain we can count on our little Pink Sniper to take care of that for us".

Erebus turned to regard Nyarlathotep, red eyes glowing like the fires of hell. Fox felt cold sweat running down his back. What other matter? Could they somehow know what Fox was really trying to do? If they did, and decided to kill him here, then not only Fox, but the entire world would be….

"Are you certain that course of action is wise, Nyarlathotep?" Erebus asked in an icy voice.

"Of course" Nyarlathotep said, waving his hand dismissively. "Once the Storm Temple has been summoned, nothing can stop us, after all. Besides, this way is far more amusing".

Erebus held Nyarlathotep's gaze for a long moment, and Fox could feel his life hanging by a thread. After what seemed like an eternity, Erebus finally nodded. He dismissed the Tenebrae he had named, who began to file out, with the exception of Hawke, who went over to help Selene. Hawke gently lifted her out of her large metal chair and transferred her to a regular wheelchair, which he pushed out of the vast hall.

Fox continued kneeling. His back began to ache, and he was sure it must be uncomfortable for Nicholai and Saya too. At last, Erebus summoned a door of pure midnight black, a smoke like substance of the same hue leaking from under the cracks between the door and its frame. Finally, Erebus opened the door and vanished, and the terrifying pressure disappeared with him. Nyarlathotep gave them one last knowing, contemptuous smile before he transformed into a swarm of black butterflies and vanished himself.

Fox heaved a sigh of relief and stood up, rubbing his lower back muscles. Saya and Nicholai quickly followed suit. Fox met the gaze of the young woman, seeing the pain and darkness within her crimson eyes, so different from Erebus' hellish orbs. The guilt he read in her features resonated with Fox's own guilt and torment. Their sins bore down on the three of them like a mountain, but though each of them had their own reasons for coming this far, none of them could turn back.

"Yukari Takeba will be coming here, Saya" Fox told her quietly. He saw the pain in her eyes as he spoke Yukari's name, and his heart wrenched inside, but he couldn't stop. "She and her comrades now know our home base is located here, but they still don't know about the Storm Temple or Darkstorm's true plan. They will come here, and they will try to stop us".

He took a deep breath, and forced himself to meet Saya's eyes. "If you want your dream to come true- if you want to anchor your own world and existence as reality- you have to kill this world's Yukari Takeba. It's the only way. If you do, their resistance and morale will crumble. They will lose their leadership and the ability to perceive and defy fate, and Nicholai and I will create the world you and I both desire before the others have the chance to summon the Storm Temple. My family will live again, and you, not your brother Minato, will become the one who occupies your friends' hearts and minds. I will stop both the Fall and the Tenebrae's descent into evil. Both of our dreams will come true".

Saya closed her eyes, her face clouded by guilt and anguish. When she opened them again however, her eyes were clear. The pain was still there, but it could not hide the fierce determination and resolve there.

"Goodbye, Kitsune-san" she said softly. Fox knew what this goodbye meant. This could well be the last time they ever saw each other. Since she had been brought into this world, Fox had been like a father to Saya. At times, it had almost been like having Ophelia back. They'd known almost right from the start that this moment would come. No matter what happened from here, it was over.

"I have to go now" Saya continued in that same soft, sad voice. "I have a best friend to kill".


	21. Chapter 20: Saya

Chapter 20: Saya

Yukari was once again inside Akane's shop, talking amicably with the mysterious sisters who had changed her life so drastically. She had been here many times since then, and as strange as they were, Yukari had begun to find herself enjoying their company. The sisters had always been unfailingly courteous towards her, but she now felt she could sense warmth in Akane's matronly gaze and Haruka's gentle smile. Even stern Suzume was beginning to open up to her.

She turned towards Haruka, who had always seemed to be the most open and friendly of the three. She was working on sewing a new garment, her fingers moving with incredible precision and deftness. She was seated in an ornamental wooden chair, carved with depictions of flowing vines and flowers. They were at the back of the shop, away from the front entrance that overlooked the street, and there was a kind of quiet peacefulness here, though that could just be Haruka's aura.

"Say, I've meaning to ask this for a while now" Yukari suddenly asked, "but why do I have these powers? The Visions, the Wild Card, all of it? I mean, why me? I'm just a normal girl".

"You are not a normal girl any longer, Yukari-san" Haruka answered seriously, not looking up from her work. "None of your friends can be called normal. Your experiences have irrevocably changed you; you have seen beyond a veil which most humans are not even aware exists. In your case, Yukari-san, your destiny was set from the moment your father undertook his research".

Yukari paused, reflecting on Haruka's words. She might have briefly talked about her father to the sisters a few times before when visiting the shop, but she had a strong suspicion Haruka knew anyway. It would fit with them seemingly being able to predict the future and grant visions that could change the outcome. Whoever or whatever they really were, they weren't normal tailors, that was for certain.

"I keep hearing about 'fate' and 'destiny'. What does it all mean?" Yukari said out loud, clenching her fists in determination. "Just what is 'destiny' anyway?"

Haruka put down the cloth she was working on and looked straight at Yukari, her kindly face softly illuminated by the light of the lamp on the table next to her. She gestured to the cushioned chair opposite her, inviting Yukari to sit. Though she hadn't intended to stay long, Yukari could sense Haruka's seriousness. Yukari's question had been spoken in frustration and half to herself, but Haruka intended to answer it seriously. Feeling almost nervous, Yukari settled herself across from the other woman. Early evening shadows were drawing across the shop, and it felt like she and Haruka were sitting in their own little island of light, surrounded by encroaching darkness. Akane and Suzume had gone off to the storeroom, so the two of them were alone.

"What you ask is not easily explained, Yukari-san" Haruka said quietly. "First of all, you must be aware that everyone in this world has things they cannot change. A person cannot choose their sex, their physical characteristics, their place of birth and nationality, their level of intelligence and aptitude in different areas, the family they are born into, and a whole host of other things".

"Everyone knows that" Yukari replied uncertainly, "but how does that relate to fate? I thought that was about everything being decided for you, or something".

"Though it is common knowledge, as you say" Haruka answered, "I mention it because it is important to know that everyone's options are limited. Some far more so than others, but it is nonetheless true. A person cannot choose a path that is not open to them, whether it is because it is beyond their capabilities, their place of birth and social status does not allow it, or for some other reason".

"I think I understand" Yukari said slowly. "It's like saying Akihiko-senpai could choose whether he wanted to be a police officer, a professional boxer or remain a Shadow Operative, but if he wanted to be the Emperor of Japan, he just couldn't do it, because he wasn't born the imperial heir".

Haruka nodded. "Exactly, Yukari-san. Though Akihiko-san is talented, and actually has far more options than most. What is most interesting about your example, however, is that the person who actually _is_ the imperial heir would find it difficult to do anything else, due to the pressure of social expectation placed upon him".

Yukari nodded in understanding. Haruka was saying that everyone had limits that restricted their options from the start. "I guess it's like those video games Junpei plays" she mused thoughtfully. "Some of them give the player choices, but you can't pick anything that's not in the game's script at all. You have to pick one of the options given to you".

"Yes, that's a good way of putting it" Haruka replied with a smile. "However, that is only the first layer of what comprises destiny. There are two more components to it".

"Huh? Two more components? I don't get it" Yukari replied.

"Let's say we have a person. We'll make her a girl, and call her Aya" Haruka said carefully. "Aya has a job working in an office, and needs to catch a train to do it. On her way to the station, a man bumps into her, knocking her over and spilling all of her files. As a result, she ends up late to work, but the man apologises and they actually start going out. He turns out to be the love of her life".

Haruka watched Yukari carefully, making sure she understood the story she was telling. Yukari nodded, and Haruka continued. "What would have happened if the man had not bumped into her, however? It was a chance encounter, not intended by either of them. If the man himself had not been running late, he would not have bumped into Aya. She would have gone to work as normal, and her life would have gone in a completely different direction".

"So you're saying it's not just about a person's limits, but about chance encounters as well, right?" Yukari said.

"Not just chance encounters, but chance in general" Haruka replied. "Everyone is affected by external factors during their lives. Of course this includes other people. Even if someone has the talent to achieve a particular destiny, interference from others, whether intentional or not, can prevent that dream from coming true. Of course, the reverse is true as well. People can be elevated by others to heights they could never reach alone".

"I kinda see, I guess" Yukari replied thoughtfully. "We can't help who we are, and a lot of what happens to us is outside our control too. We can only really react to the situations we find ourselves in, since no one can predict the future. Still, we can make choices, right? From what you've said so far, destiny doesn't seem like it's absolute. When I think about it, what you've described is just common sense. I guess people just don't usually think about stuff like this, huh?"

Truthfully, Yukari herself normally wouldn't think about these things. Philosophy had never been either one of her interests or one of her strong points. The situation she had found herself in, and the constant references to fate had made her far more introspective than normal, and she wasn't sure she liked that. Watching her companion, Yukari saw Haruka's face cloud.

"You are right, Yukari-san" Haruka replied in a sombre tone. "What we have just discussed- the first two components of 'fate'- are natural and inevitable parts of human existence. They exist independently of any external influence, and cannot be avoided". Haruka remained silent for a moment, then continued. "There is, however, a third component to what we would call 'fate' one not born of natural human interaction".

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yukari replied curiously.

"Have you ever experienced a sudden change of heart?" Haruka asked suddenly. "For instance, you feel like going out for Japanese food, but then you suddenly decide you would like to eat Western cuisine instead?"

Yukari looked at Haruka in confusion, not sure where she was going with this apparent change in subject.

"This sort of thing happens to people all the time" Haruka continued. "When asked why they changed their minds, people cannot give an adequate reason. They just say their change of heart is 'for some reason or other'. It's just a passing whim. Naturally, such tiny changes would have an infinitesimal impact on the world. However, what if it wasn't according to chance? What is someone was deciding these subtle changes, and doing so on a grand scale?

"Suppose someone wanted to buy a new computer" Haruka continued. "They aren't sure whether to buy a Kirijo brand laptop, or a Hephaestus brand machine. Both are highly respected brands after all. If everyone who was going to buy a Kirijo product suddenly decided to buy from Hephaestus 'for some reason' however, Kirijo's stocks would plummet. It would be the result of each person's whim, but would have dire consequences for Kirijo- and very favourable ones for Hephaestus".

A feeling of horror began to well up in the pit of Yukari's stomach. Now that Haruka had explained this much, she began to see what Haruka was getting at. People were being subconsciously manipulated by someone, or something, behind the scenes.

"If we go back to my example about Aya earlier" Haruka said. "If someone had a grudge against her, but they had a system that could read the flow of fate and show them her possible futures, they could prevent the man who would become her love from ever bumping into her. A subtle hint there, a slight change here, a passing whim, and he wouldn't be late. She would never meet him- and her unseen enemies, if they wanted to, could completely destroy her life. It would be absolute power, the power of a god".

Yukari felt chilled. What Haruka was implying was terrifying. To make matters worse, Yukari kept thinking about the times she had heard their enemies referencing something they called the 'Moirai System'. Was this system like what Haruka was describing? If they managed to perfect it, there would be no stopping them. There was something else nagging at Yukari as well.

"Does the word 'Moirai' mean anything to you, Haruka?" Yukari suddenly asked.

Haruka pursed her lips, as if deliberating on how to answer. "I believe Akane mentioned this to you before, Yukari-san, but there are beings who live on the other side of the veil, the divide between the material world, and the world of the mind. They are given form by the ideas and perceptions of humans, and feed off their Alaya energy. As I've said before, fate is a natural part of this world. Each person's power is very limited, so humans do not enjoy complete free will. Over the aeons, humans have come to personify fate in various ways as they have with other ideals and abstract concepts. The Moirai of Ancient Greece are one such manifestation, as are their Nordic counterparts, the Norns".

"I wonder if they're the ones who are toying with everyone's lives" Yukari said bitterly. "I won't forgive them. Even if we don't have much choice in life sometimes, people should be free to make their own decisions".

Haruka gave her a sad, lonely smile. "Destiny is absolute, Yukari-san. Even those who weave it are themselves its prisoner".

Before Yukari had time to consider Haruka's words, her handbag beeped loudly. It was her cell-phone, alerting her that she had received text message. On reflex, Yukari opened her bag and fished out her phone. She didn't recognise the number displayed, nor did she know how they had gotten a hold of Yukari's own number. She read the message.

"**It's time to settle this. Come to the Moonlight Bridge at midnight alone. I will do likewise. If you win, I'll tell you everything"**

**-Saya**

Yukari felt conflicted. If she told her friends about the message, they would insist on coming with her. Should she allow that? After all, it could be a trap. If she came with her friends, would they be able to surround Saya and capture her if she really was alone, or would she find out Yukari had backup and slip away? It felt absurd to admit, but Yukari found herself desperately wanting to believe in Saya. She wanted to believe that Saya would come alone, and keep her promise. There was an air of sincerity about the simple message, but it could just be the odd sense of familiarity she had with Saya. Yukari recalled the strength Saya had shown when they'd went to rescue Akihiko. Even if Saya did come alone, could Yukari defeat her all by herself?

With all these thoughts whirling through her head, Yukari didn't notice Akane and Suzume coming up behind her. Akane laid gentle hands on Yukari's shoulders.

"You must believe in your own strength, Yukari-san. Only you can stand against the dark fate that threatens to swallow this world".

Yukari blinked. Akane couldn't have seen the message, but….

"Believe in yourself, and believe in your bonds" Suzume put in. "If you wish to prevail, you cannot always take the safe and easy path. There are things that cannot be changed, but those with courage and determination can influence fate, pulling it in their direction. Even if you couldn't save all of your friends, you saved some who would have definitely perished otherwise. You have already accomplished more than most could dream of. Have faith in yourself. You are never alone, even when no one is by your side".

Yukari rose, bowing to each of the sisters in turn. Even if her Visions weren't enough to save Yosuke, Chie and Naoto, she had come to believe in her powers and in those who had granted those powers to her. Trusting their words, she could feel her resolve firming.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you've done for me so far. I'm going to face Saya and find out why she's doing this. As long as I'm alive, I'm never giving up on my own life and freedom".

Head held high, Yukari walked out of the shop.

A few hours later, Yukari found herself approaching the Moonlight Bridge. She was wearing her Featherman costume. Though she had objected to wearing it off-set in the past, tonight it seemed strangely appropriate.

The city was oddly quiet. The continuous high winds, which buffeted Yukari even as she strode toward the appointed meeting place, had persuaded people to stay indoors far more than they usually would. That, and the oppressive atmosphere that hung over Port Island, and perhaps the whole world at the present time. The roads were silent, the bridge empty. In a sense, it felt similar to the deathly quiet of the Dark Hour, the hidden time Yukari strongly associated with this place, yet at the same time, it was completely different. Yukari associated the lurid green moonlight and unsettling quiet of the Dark Hour with the chill of the grave, the understated yet terrifying and inexorable shadow of death. This atmosphere, beneath a thick cover of clouds that blotted out stars and moon alike, making it seem as though Yukari was walking at the bottom of a hellish abyss, was a different kind of oppressiveness. It was the calm before a storm, the feeling of helplessness that came from standing in the path of a hurricane, but being unable to escape it. It felt like all the world's fury and hatred had built up to a boiling point and was about to explode, sweeping the human race from the surface of the Earth by their own will.

Yukari stopped near the middle of the Moonlight Bridge. A lone figure swooped down from above and landed in front of her. Yukari didn't see where she came from; there was no moonlight to illuminate her, no light for her silhouette to stand out against. One moment, Yukari was alone. The next, her adversary stood before her, naginata resting easily on her shoulder.

"So, you did come" Saya said lightly. "I wasn't sure whether you'd come or not, or if you'd come alone as I specified if you did".

Yukari regarded Saya warily, a mixture of emotions swirling through her. She wasn't wearing the tight black battle-suit and mask Yukari had come to associate with her. Her pretty face, with its light red hair and striking crimson eyes was uncovered. She wore a Gekkoukan High uniform, the simple dark material emphasising her sleek, athletic figure. Yukari was surprised at that, but it was the armband that Saya wore on her right arm that truly shocked her. It was a band that Yukari knew well, one that held so many memories and feelings for her. A simple circle of fabric, with four letters boldly emblazoned in black, standing in stark contrast to the red background. S.E.E.S.

"Why do you have that?" Yukari demanded. "What have you got to do with S.E.E.S? And why are you doing this?"

Saya shook her head sadly. "After our last meeting, you still haven't realised, Yukari?" she questioned. "I thought seeing me wearing this would make it clear, but…I guess not".

Yukari thought about the times she'd met Saya before. About how Saya had spoken about fate, and about how when people claimed they had no choice, they really meant they couldn't stomach any other option. About how she and her friends had fought Saya in the mirror universe, and how she'd questioned their perceptions of what made a real person. At that time, the Shadow Mitsuru had wanted to force Yukari and her friends to join her in her fight to save her world from destruction at the hands of the Full Moon Shadows, since S.E.E.S had never been established in that universe. In that case, if Saya was wearing a S.E.E.S uniform…

"It can't be!" Yukari gasped. "If you have a Gekkoukan uniform, and that armband- you're from S.E.E.S, but the version of it that exists in a different world!"

Saya nodded, a sad, bitter smile on her face. "Yes. So you finally realise it. It's just as you say, Yukari. I'm not 'real'. I'm from an alternate world, a mere shadow of the real world. I'm nothing but a reflection of possibility, a by-product of Darkstorm's evil schemes, brought into this world for their own ends".

Yukari felt a sickening chill. Suddenly, it all made sense. Saya's diatribe about who was real and who wasn't, her protectiveness of the version of Shinjiro and the version of Akihiko's sister Miki within the mirror world, her hesitance towards Yukari, as well as her willingness to help Yukari find Akihiko, but also lead them all into a trap. These were all products of Saya's conflicting feelings towards Yukari and her comrades. Saya had likely known versions of all of them in her own world, and had fought alongside them. Remembering the words of the Shadow Mitsuru from the mirror world, she could guess Saya's motivations. Was she just fighting for her own world too?

"I still don't get why you're doing this, Saya. I feel like we should be friends. If you were a part of S.E.E.S in your own world, why would you fight for Darkstorm here? Can't we be friends? Can't you come over to my side?"

"You already know why I've been fighting you, now that you know this much" Saya replied bitterly. "It's the same reason as that other Mitsuru from when we last met. She was distorted, but her feelings of wanting to protect her world were pure". Saya took a deep breath. "You knew the conditions I specified for our meeting here. You came anyway, which means you accepted them. Yukari, I've come here to defeat you…no, to kill you. I don't want to, but I have to. It's the only way for me". Saya stood stiffly, the harsh wind tugging at her hair and clothes. It seemed as though the dark gale should be able to sweep her away, but she stood resolute against the storm. Her face and voice were both indescribably sad. It was a burden Yukari felt she could scarcely even imagine. Just looking at Saya, Yukari felt tremendous respect and admiration for her, even if Saya was her enemy.

"I really do like you, Yukari" Saya continued in a firm, resolute voice. "So I'll tell you this. I really am going to try my best to kill you in this fight. If you don't fight to kill, you'll die. I'm telling you this out of my respect for you. Come at me with your full strength. If you don't, then I won't be able to live with myself, even if I win". Saya's eyes were full of sorrow and resolution. "If you win, I'll tell you everything, just like I promised. If I survive, that is".

Saya gave a bitter, mirthless laugh. Her words and expression really emphasised to Yukari how deadly serious she was. Yukari knew that if she let her guard down, she really would be killed. Despite that, this felt right somehow. Yukari couldn't define it, but it felt like bringing her friends to this battle would have been the wrong thing to do.

"You're kind-hearted, Yukari, so if it helps, remember that I'm not real" Saya said wryly. "Come at me the same way you would the Shadows of Tartarus. That way, neither of us will have to feel guilty- regardless of how this ends. Prepare yourself".

Saya touched a black ring with a depiction of a white rabbit on the middle finger of her left hand, and a wave of darkness seemed to rush out from her, plunging the Moonlight Bridge into a night far deeper than mere darkness could provide. Yukari felt the familiar cloying oppressiveness of the Dark Hour.

Whirling her naginata, Saya charged in. Yukari quickly took a defensive stance, but at the last instant, Saya halted, summoning her Persona instead. The entire move had been a feint, and with no time to change her own Persona, Yukari barely managed to roll out of the path of an Agidyne that would have reduced her to cinders.

Coming smoothly out of the roll, battle instincts rising within her, Yukari launched a volley of radiant arrows from her bow towards Saya, but the other woman easily deflected them, swiping some out of the air with a deft swipe of her naginata, the others bouncing harmlessly off Persephone's defensive aura.

"Is that it, Yukari?" Saya demanded provocatively. "I told you not to hold back. That bow responds to your will, right? If that's as far as your determination goes, I'll end this right here!"

Saya once again summoned Persephone, and a radiant aura covered the Moonlight Bridge, arcane runes of light illuminating the stormy sky far ahead. Memories of how Ken had protected Yukari from Saya when they had last fought her flooded into Yukari's heart, and seizing on that strength, she rapidly switched her Persona to Ma'at, the shining armour of Justice forming around her body at the same time. _That's right. I'm not alone! _Yukari thought defiantly.

The Mahamaon rebounded harmlessly off Yukari, the runes surrounding Saya and turning her own light against her. Of course, that didn't harm Saya in the least, but that was fine. Yukari knew her opponent was strong, someone who couldn't be fought half-heatedly. Up to now, Yukari had been worried about facing someone so powerful by herself, but she now realised that she was never truly alone. With the power of the Wild Card, her friends were by her side, always.

Yukari drew upon the enhanced strength the Justice armour lent her, loosing a shining arrow toward her foe. With almost inhuman reflexes, Saya jumped into the air, raising her naginata overhead and preparing to plunge it into Yukari on the downward stroke. Yukari switched her Persona to Mot, donning her shinobi outfit and taking advantage of the enhanced agility to spin gracefully out of the way. Saya's blade scraped along the ground, but she skilfully twisted her body around, once again facing Yukari. Without missing a beat, Saya summoned Persephone and launched a wave of icy spears toward Yukari.

Switching to Hera, Yukari calmly absorbed the blow, not even bothering to dodge. The wave of freezing cold, which should have turned her blood to ice inside her veins felt less than a cool breeze on an autumn day. She now wore her Empress dress, filled with the calm and regal assurance of a queen. With a wave of her hand, Yukari launched her own ice attack. The ground all around Saya began to freeze, a shimmering veil of ice coating the Moonlight Bridge. On a normal night, where the moon the bridge was named for shone down upon its surface, it would surely have sparkled beautifully.

"Hah. You missed, Yukari" Saya said, grinning confidently. "I warned you that you'd have to aim to kill if you wanted to defeat me".

Without replying, Yukari quickly switched her Persona to Skuld, a new Persona she had only recently acquired, allowing her attire to return to her Featherman costume as she did so. Without hesitation, Yukari launched a powerful blast of wind directly at Saya, who was summoning Persephone and preparing her own spell. Yukari was just a moment faster, and her attack struck Saya, knocking her backwards. Yukari knew from their previous encounter that Saya's Persona was resistant to all elements, so she wasn't expecting the attack itself to do much damage. However, just as she'd hoped, Saya slipped on the ice that had formed around her, losing her balance momentarily along with the concentration needed to maintain Persephone.

Seizing that opportunity, Yukari pounced. Without switching her costume, she changed to Siegfried, ordering him to bring his giant two-handed sword down on Saya in a vicious arc. Saya's eyes widened as she saw the blade coming toward her, barely rolling away in time to avoid a direct hit. The attack hit the Moonlight Bridge with such force that bits of ice and stone were sent flying up from the impact. One of the shards grazed Saya's arm, sending a few droplets of bright, warm blood to the icy ground beneath her.

Though her opponent had regained her footing, Yukari had confirmed what she'd suspected. Persephone didn't provide Saya with any special resistances to physical attacks; she had no weaknesses, but wasn't strong against everything. Unfortunately, Yukari didn't have many strong Personas that specialised in physical moves. From what she'd seen and heard, Minato's version of the Wild Card had lent itself more towards powerful magic, whereas Yu Narukami's Personas had the edge when it came to physical attacks. Yukari's take on the Wild Card appeared to be similar to Minato's, but that was no problem. Yukari wasn't alone, and unlike Saya, she didn't have doubts. As she was now, she could win.

Saya regarded Yukari with fierce determination. Yukari switched back to Skuld, the sister of Verdandi and the Norn who perceives the future. Time seemed to slow down for Yukari, and she began to feel like she could sense the flow of the battle. It was almost as if she could instinctually predict what Saya was about to do next. Saya charged in, naginata levelled directly at Yukari's heart, picking her way skilfully across the ice. Yukari could see the future in her mind's eye; as Yukari spun out of the way to avoid being skewered, Saya would suddenly pivot on the ice and use her momentum to turn the blade of her weapon sideways, putting a nasty cut across Yukari's thigh.

As she scrambled for a means of avoiding that future, thoughts of Akihiko's relentless, reckless courage filled her mind. She could picture him always throwing himself head first against any opponent, no matter how powerful, never giving an inch. As she thought this, suddenly one of her Personas was there in her mind; Yukari seized it, and Barong charged directly out in front of her, barrelling into Saya with a Heat Wave attack and knocking her down. As her opponent regained her feet, Yukari once again switched to Skuld, feeling the invisible threads of fate, the network of cause and effect that would determine the future.

She sensed Saya preparing to launch a Maragidyne, transforming Yukari's half of the bridge into a sea of flame. If she hadn't known what attack Saya was going to perform and had simply tried to dodge, Yukari would have been burnt to cinders. Instead, Yukari switched to Surt as memories of Junpei's burning courage and passion, his dedication to Chidori and strong desire to become a hero and protect the world surged through her mind. Surt sucked in the flames, shielding Yukari completely from the hellish attack and restoring her vitality. Yukari retaliated with Surt's Deathbound. The Lord of the Fire Giants swung his mighty blade, and a she did the sword split into a thousand razor sharp fragments which surrounded Saya like a storm of tiny blades. Though Persephone, who was still summoned bore the brunt of the attack, several small cuts opened up on Saya's arms and thighs, and a gash opened along her right cheek. Blood ran down the side of her face and splashed against the frozen bridge.

Despite her wounds, Saya's fighting spirit was relentless, but no matter what she did, she could not bring Yukari down. Foreseeing her opponent's moves and altering her Persona accordingly to defend and counterattack, Yukari repulsed every one of Saya's attacks, driving the crimson-eyed Tenebrous into a corner. Yukari's strong feelings for her dear friends and comrades seemed to give her a nearly inexhaustible well of strength. Not since the battle against the Avatar of Nyx had Yukari felt such clarity of thought and purpose.

At last, Saya began to get desperate. Persephone floated above her head, and she closed her eyes in concentration. An intense of aura of power began to form around her, and her body became surrounded by blue light. The pressure was so great that an invisible wind ruffled Saya's hair and the edges of her skirt. Yukari had experienced enough battles to recognise a Mind Charge when she saw one; Saya was planning to decide everything with the next attack. Through Skuld's eyes, Yukari saw that Saya was planning to launch an empowered Megidolaon with all her desperation and will behind it. If Yukari allowed her to cast that spell, it wouldn't matter what she did or what Persona and outfit she equipped; she would be completely obliterated.

Yukari had one chance. She still had her trusty Shadow Operatives bow, entrusted to her by Kikuno-san. An arrow could travel far faster than Yukari herself ever could. If Yukari shot Saya before she could re-summon Perrsephone, she could win. The problem was where to hit her. Yukari didn;'t want to kill Saya, partly because she still felt a certain amount of empathy and friendship towards the other woman, and partly because if she didn't get to learn what Saya knew, then this had all been a waste of time. She needed a shot that was incapacitating, but not fatal.

With only a split second to reach her decision, Yukari raised her bow and fired. If she missed, or if she underestimated the effectiveness of her attack, she was dead. Time froze as the radiant arrow left the bow. No matter what, she couldn't get it back. There was nothing more she could do; at this point, fate would decide the outcome.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yukari's arrow thudded into Saya's right shoulder with enough force to knock the other woman over and onto her back. Persephone, who had just begun to manifest in the air above her, surrounded by deadly energy, suddenly vanished, as though she had never been. Yukari stood warily, feet apart and weapon raised, her heart hammering in her chest, but Saya did not rise again. Her naginata clattered against the floor of the Moonlight Bridge, which had thawed from Saya's earlier attack. Yukari heard her fallen opponent moan in pain. _Thank goodness. She's still alive, _Yukari thought, relieved.

With the immediate battle over and the adrenaline beginning to recede, Yukari felt an almost overwhelming fatigue descend upon her. She had been fighting at full strength with everything she had, and for a moment it was all she could do to remain upright. Forcing herself to move, Yukari trudged over to where Saya still lay on her back and knelt beside her. Her face was pale, her forehead beaded with sweat beneath her damp reddish hair, which stuck to her clammy skin. She was clearly in pain, but Saya's eyes were still strong and focused, gazing at Yukari with both admiration and sorrow.

"Looks like you win, Yukari" Saya said softly. Her voice was quiet, but firm. "Persephone is strong, but it looks like I'm no match for the power of the Wild Card".

Yukari forced herself to suppress the feelings of sympathy stirring within her and made her voice as firm and threatening as she could. "You promised to tell me everything if I beat you" she said.

"So I did" Saya replied, wincing a she tried to sit up, covering her wounded shoulder with her left hand. Yukari gently helped Saya into a sitting position, then summoned Eurydice and cast a healing spell on Saya, closing her wounds and preventing further blood loss. Fortunately, her injuries were mostly superficial, and there was nothing life threatening. Modest as her healing abilities now were, Yukari wasn't sure she could have handled a truly grievous injury.

"Thank you" Saya said softly, giving Yukari a wan smile. She shook herself, summoning her resolve, and then began to speak again. "You already know that I'm not from this world" Saya began. "I come from a mirror world, like the ones you and your friends have been exploring so far. I may as well get right to the point. In the world I come from, I was the leader of S.E.E.S, not Minato".

Yukari gasped in shock. She had expected something like this, but Saya's words were beyond her expectations. In addition, how did Saya know Minato's name? Could he still be alive in her world? Thinking that sent a stab of pain and jealousy through Yukari's chest, but she ruthlessly squashed it, forcing herself to be rational. If Minato was still alive in Saya's world, why was Saya the leader instead of him? Was it because he didn't have the Wild Card there? But then, Saya didn't appear to have it either. What was going on?

As though reading Yukari's thoughts from the look on her face, Saya continued. "Minato doesn't exist in my world, Yukari. Actually, it would be more accurate to say he no longer exists".

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"My name is Saya Arisato" she replied. "I am the younger twin sister of Minato Arisato. In your world's timeline, I died in the same accident that claimed the lives of our parents, the car crash that took place on this very bridge in 1999. In my world, it was Minato who died, and I was the one who survived". Saya wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering. Yukari felt a mixture of intense sorrow and nausea. Her sadness was for herself, for Minato, and for Saya, and at that moment she honestly couldn't say who she pitied the most. Though she could guess where this was going, she let Saya continue.

"When I crawled out of that car, alone and terrified, it was me who Aigis found and was forced to make into the vessel for Ryoji-kun, who was then merely the master fragment of the Appriser, Death. From there, things happened pretty similarly to how they happened in your world. I showed up at the dorm in April 2009 in place of my brother. I saved you on the rooftop, and was inducted into S.E.E.S, becoming the field leader".

Saya's face and voice became incredibly lonely. She gave a small, sad, bitter smile filled with longing and regret. "You know how the story goes from there. We fought the Full Moon Shadows, being manipulated by Ikutsuki. We fought Strega, and Shinji was shot by Takaya while trying to protect Ken. In my world, his watch saved him. He had to be taken to hospital in critical condition, but he didn't die. I…went to the police station to get that watch back for him. He's dead in this world, but there was a chance he could have lived…."

Saya's voice began to break, tears spilling down her cheeks as her emotions overflowed. Yet still she forced herself to keep talking. "I loved Shinji and everyone else so much. I was such good friends with the you in my world, Yukari. With all of you. I was happy to sacrifice my life to stop Nyx if it meant you and all my other beloved friends, both inside S.E.E.S and outside it, could have a future".

Yukari was stunned. She was only just now beginning to understand the burden that Saya had been carrying around with her. There was another implication to her words, as well. If Saya had known she would need to sacrifice herself to prevent the Fall, then it meant Minato must have known he would die, too. Yukari's chest tightened painfully. Listening to Saya's story made it hard to fight back her own tears.

"Why did you fight us then?" Yukari made herself ask. "Why were you on _their _side?"

"I was a…by-product, I guess you could say, of Darkstorm's plans" Saya replied. "In order to perfect the Moirai System, as well as create Retsu and the other living weapons held at our base, Plumes of Dusk were needed. With the Dark Hour and Tartarus gone in this world, and with the formation of the Shadow Operatives meaning all access to artefacts related to Ergo Research was tightly controlled, there was no way they could obtain what they needed. So they opened a path to a world where they could.

"My world was the first one accessed through the power of the Moirai Sisters and the then-incomplete system built to harness their power. Because my world was only a shadow, a reflection of the real world floating in the quantum expanse of possibility, it was far easier than the real world to manipulate. They altered my world so that the battle with Nyx never happened. They seized control of Tartarus, and brought back Plumes of Dusk from that world.

"However, there was an unexpected side-effect. Namely, me. Their alterations brought me back- and I had knowledge of what 'should' have happened. When I challenged them and learned the truth, my whole world collapsed. I discovered that my life, memories and entire world were nothing more than illusions, lies created by the experiments of people in the 'real' world.

"Some of the Tenebrae wanted to kill me to prevent me becoming a liability, but Master Fox begged them to spare me, saying I could be useful. He had me brought to this world, where he explained everything to me. He told me that his goal was different from that of the rest of the Tenebrae and their masters. He told me that my world, with Shinji in it and the Yukari Takeba that I know, as illusions, were all destined to fade away eventually once the Moirai System no longer sustained it. However, he told me there was a way to anchor my world, my version of events as the 'true' world. That way I, and the version of you and my other friends I know could continue to live".

"What is Fox trying to do?" Yukari asked slowly. "How is it different from what the rest of the Tenebrae are trying to do?"

"Master Fox wants to change history so that his family doesn't die. He also wants to prevent Tartarus and the Dark Hour from ever coming into existence, and change the lives of the Tenebrae too. If he succeeded, no one will have to lose their life. Me, Minato, Shinji, everyone. We can all live normal lives. Master Fox just wants to create a perfect future".

Yukari paused for a moment, reflecting on Saya's words. For a brief moment, she was tempted. Minato and her father never having to die. Never having to experience the nightmare that was the Dark Hour. It would truly be wonderful. It was also wrong.

Memories of fighting her friends in the Abyss of Time came flooding back to Yukari. She thought about all the conversations she'd had with Akane, Suzume and Haruka about time and fate, as well as all the experiences she'd had, and found herself shaking her head.

"No, that's wrong, Saya" Yukari said in a voice that contained sympathy but was also firm. "Don't you see? No one should have that kind of power. It's wrong to decide people's lives for them, or try to change the past".

"But…" Saya started to protest.

"Listen. I know how you feel" Yukari said gently. "Once, I fell into despair and grief like you did, and tried to change the past because of my own selfishness. My friends stopped me, and now I'm glad they did. I've been thinking about this a lot lately, and now I realise that people are the result of the memories and experiences they've had until now. If the past was changed so that the Dark Hour never happened and Minato and my Dad lived, then I wouldn't be the same person I am today. Minato would live, but we'd probably never fall in love or even meet. If giving up my memories of him would enable him to live a full life and make him happy, I'd do it. But I don't think it's right to force those changes on everyone else. Everyone alive today is who they are because of the past. If it was changed, it would be the same as killing everyone and replacing them with different people who just have the same names."

"I never thought of that" Saya said slowly. "All I could think about was a way to save my world and become 'real'. It never even occurred to me that my friends and I wouldn't really be the same. Hah. I'm such a fool. It really is hopeless for me, isn't it?"

"It's too early to give up, Saya. I don't know what's going on with your world, but if we work together, maybe we'll find a way".

Saya raised her head, looking straight into Yukari's eyes and gauging her sincerity. "You're right, Yukari. I've been selfish. I know apologising won't be enough to make up for what I've done, but I'm with you if you'll have me".

Yukari embraced Saya in a gentle hug, and as she did so she could feel memories flowing into her from the other woman. Images of a life she'd never led, of feelings she'd never had came into Yukari's mind one after another. She saw herself spending time with Saya, chatting with her, shopping with her, even being saved by her. When the flow finally subsided, there were tears in both Saya's eyes and her own. Overcome with emotion, neither of them could find the right words to say, but Yukari could feel an overwhelming power spring up from within her. She heard a sound like shattering glass, and a strong feminine voice spoke into her mind.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. These true bonds, which transcend time and fate, will become your path to the destiny you desire._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Shiva, the ultimate form of the Tower Arcana. With our blessing, you may now call upon the God of Destruction and Rebirth._

"Come on Saya" Yukari said, getting up and stretching out her hand. "Let's go back. I know the others will understand. We're all your friends. Let's find a way to protect both our worlds". Saya nodded, and allowed Yukari to pull her up. Though Yukari had healed her, Saya was still exhausted from the fight and the wounds she had received during it. Truthfully, Yukari was feeling rather tired herself, but she was in a better state than Saya. Lending her newfound companion her shoulder, Yukari began to walk slowly off the Moonlight Bridge.

They were almost back off the bridge when Saya suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked anxiously.

"The artificial Dark Hour I set up" Saya replied. "It should have vanished by now, but it hasn't. What's going on?"

Yukari felt a horrific sense of impending doom come over her. Her skin crawled, and she had to fight a wave of nausea. Slowly, she and Saya turned back toward the middle of the Moonlight Bridge. A thick black shadow was coalescing in the air above the centre of the bridge, darker than even the stormy night sky it was outlined against. A black door appeared in mid-air, and a tall, unearthly figure dressed all in black strode out of it. His skin was a pale as ash, and his eyes glowed a demonic red, standing out starkly against the darkness like tunnels leading down to the pits of hell. The creature gazed down at Yukari and Saya and gave a twisted, sickening smile.

Yukari had never seen this man before, but she somehow knew who- or rather what- he was. An image flashed into her mind of a desperate battle against a two-headed creature of absolute darkness, wrought from sheer malice and despair given form. Though it now wore a human guise, Yukari could never forget those hate-filled red eyes, or the terrifying pressure the monster gave off. Trembling next to her, Saya spoke aloud the name that echoed through both their minds.

"Erebus" she whispered. "How can he be here? He's not supposed to be here!"

Fatigued as she was from the battle with Saya, Yukari nonetheless did not hesitate. She switched to Surt and sent a raging blast of fire towards the figure hanging suspended in the air above them. The flames would have burnt any normal human to ash, but Erebus simply swept his arm nonchalantly through the flames, sweeping them aside as though they were nothing but a thin curtain.

"Is that all?" he rasped in his cold, dry voice. He gave them a mocking smile and disappeared from Yukari's view. Before she even had time to register his movement, Erebus had appeared in front of her. He casually drove his fist into her stomach. Pain exploded through Yukari's abdomen, and she doubled over from the pain, falling to her hands and knees.

"Yukari!" Saya cried, launching Persephone into the air and sending a huge bolt of lightning that lit up the whole area with a blinding blue flash towards Erebus. Yukari didn't see what happened, but Erebus must have deflected the attack somehow, for by the time she had regained her feet, Saya was already fighting at close quarters with Erebus. She whirled her naginata gracefully and brought the blade down in an overhead swing, aiming to split Erebus' head right down the middle. Erebus effortlessly caught the blade between his hands. Saya's eyes widened, and Erebus slid inside her guard, picking her up as though she weighed nothing and flinging her several metres across the bridge. She landed with a hard thump, uttering a moan of agony that at least let Yukari know she was still alive and conscious.

The difference in power was obvious. Even if Yukari and Saya were not already exhausted, this battle would be like two children trying to take on an adult. From what she'd seen, Erebus had not even summoned a weapon yet. _Damn it. He's just toying with us! _Yukari thought, gritting her teeth against the pain and frustration.

"How pathetic" Erebus said contemptuously. "Can we really entrust such an important task to worms such as these, Nyarlathotep? Well, no matter. Perhaps I should simply dispose of them now and be done with it".

Erebus raised his hand, and darkness surrounded Yukari and Saya. She could not see, could not hear, could not even feel the ground under her feet. Her senses had been completely cut off. Then there was pain. Excruciating agony coursed through her body, washing away everything. Her memories, her identity, her feelings for Minato and her friends, her mission, all were erased by the crushing torture, replaced by only one single thought: please make it stop.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain began to recede. Yukari's thoughts slowly came back to her. As her awareness returned, she discovered she was lying on the hard, cold ground, the asphalt rough against her cheek. The pain had knocked her off her feet. Forcing her battered body to move, Yukari pushed herself up to her hands and knees and focused ahead of her. Erebus was still there, but there was now a glowing figure hovering between him and Yukari. The figure had her back to Yukari, but the blue uniform and pale blonde hair made it clear even from this angle who it was.

"Elizabeth! You…you came to save us?" Yukari asked in a meek voice, forcing herself to stand. Guilt assailed Yukari's heart. Last time she'd met with Elizabeth, Yukari had said some horrible things to her, and even told her she no longer wanted to be friends with her. Yet despite that, Elizabeth had come to her aid.

"Yukari, take Saya and get as far away from here as possible" Elizabeth commanded. Her voice held no malice or resentment, but was deadly serious. It was the commanding tone Mitsuru often used, with none of Elizabeth's usual playful eccentricity.

"But-!" Yukari started to protest.

"Right now, he's too much for you" Elizabeth cut her off. "You can't win, and you can't even help me in your current state. You have to leave. You are too important to die here".

Yukari was about to protest further when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself facing Saya, who shook her head silently, telling her to heed Elizabeth and go. Without turning, Elizabeth spoke again.

"You were right, Yukari. About what you said last time. I couldn't save Minato. My heart was wavering, and I didn't act quickly enough. Perhaps I didn't realise what I had until it was too late. This is all I can do now. Protecting you in his stead…your safety is what he would have wanted".

Yukari felt a lump in her throat. There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to apologise to Elizabeth, to thank her, to ask her about herself and get to know her better. Yet no words would come. She found herself being dragged away by Saya, staring helplessly at Elizabeth's back as they got further away. All she could do now- was watch.

A triumphant grin had spread across Erebus' demonic face as he faced Elizabeth, floating across from him on the opposite side of the Moonlight Bridge. "Perfect" he said. "I knew you would come if that girl was threatened. It's time for me to repay you for what you did to me when I was still nothing more than a mere beast".

Elizabeth grinned confidently at Erebus. "A pitiful embodiment of mankind's desire for death is no match for me" she replied. "Try to at least make this entertaining for me. I am always searching for a good bout, and it would be dreadfully dull if I exterminated you in one blow as I did last time. Come forth, Persona Compendium!"

A shining blue tome appeared in Elizabeth's arms. Yukari recognised it from her own trips to the Velvet Room, though it had always been Theodore who carried it during those visits. Whether they simply passed a single Compendium back and forth, or they each had their own Compendium, Yukari didn't know. Perhaps the Compendium was only an access point, like a tablet or laptop, used to access the human collective unconscious like one of the aforementioned devices retrieving information from the Internet. Whatever the case, Yukari could see that both Elizabeth and her trusty tome were brimming with power. "Your fate is in the cards!" she shouted defiantly at Erebus.

"No" Erebus replied contemptuously as a curved, one-handed sword of pure darkness appeared in his right hand. "Fate belongs to me. I will show you the power granted to me by Nyarlathotep, Heir to the Black Throne and Messenger of the Elder Forces that rule this universe from the shadows. Come forth, _Necronomicon!"_

Darkness gathered in Erebus' outstretched left hand, and patterns of obscene symbols layered atop one another burned brightly in the night sky. The black mist coalesced into a single tome, equal in size and weight to the one Elizabeth held. The cover bore a silver engraving depicting the face of some hideous alien monstrosity with writhing tentacles coming from where its mouth and chin should be. The thing was surrounded by arcane symbols, and the book seemed as though it was bursting with dark power and untold madness. A single clasp of silver bound the book shut, keeping those mad screams repressed into a mere insidious whisper.

"Originally written by Abdul Alhazred in an attempt to catalogue the unseen horrors of the world and arm mankind with the knowledge to resist them, this grimoire now serves the very forces it was meant to defend against" Erebus sneered. "I have added to its dark pages the knowledge of the human deities who feed off this wretched species' mental strength. This shall be my answer to your 'Compendium', the weapon with which you and your ilk have helped others cheat fate so many times".

For a moment the two hung suspended in the air, the atmosphere trembling with the tension and fighting spirit building between them. Then the battle exploded into motion. "Thanatos!" Elizabeth shouted, and the terrible form of the god of death came roaring out of her, great sword held in his hand, surrounded by coffins. It was just like the night Yukari had been saved by Minato on the rooftop of the dorm. Thanatos opened his steel jaws, and a raging inferno shot out of his maw. The blast of flame dwarfed anything Yukari and Saya had used in their own battle, for a moment lighting up Port Island as bright as day and forcing Yukari and Saya to shield their faces against the heat.

"Is that all?" Erebus laughed. "Dagon!" The water beneath the Moonlight Bridge suddenly surged up all at once, an impossible amount, tons upon tons of liquid defying gravity, forming around Erebus with inconceivable speed. To Yukari's eyes it seemed the clear water had somehow become dirty and tainted, oozing like diseased slime. Worms and tentacles writhed in the mass of liquid, and Yukari was convinced she saw alien eyes staring balefully at her from the liquid gathering around Erebus.

Elizabeth's full power attack should have vaporized Erebus, but a gigantic wave of corrupted water surged out from him and extinguished Elizabeth's awesome spell. Erebus now seemed to stand in the centre of some impossibly enormous, disgusting sea creature. Its upper body was covered in a thick, shell-like carapace, beneath which thick powerful fins and countless barbed tentacles squirmed through the air. Two massive claws like those of a crab protruded from either side of its face, through which it watched the tiny speck that was Elizabeth from countless inhuman eyes.

"My turn" Erebus gloated, and Dagon raised one of its titanic claws. With a speed that seemed impossible for such a bulky creature, the creature struck forward, smashing Elizabeth with its claw and sending her hurtling back across the bridge and into Port City proper like a fly that had been struck by a battering ram. Smashing right through a high-rise building and coming out of the other side, Elizabeth desperately tried to re-orient herself.

"I see you've got some slight skill" Elizabeth said, trying to keep her tone confident despite her dusty and ragged uniform and the wound in her side she was clutching. "How will you stand up to this, I wonder? Ardha!"

A majestic figure rose up behind Elizabeth, the ultimate deity, fusion of Shiva, God of Destruction and his wife, Parvati, the complete blend of masculine and feminine power. Power began to gather between Ardha's hands as Elizabeth prepared to unleash Prana, but Erebus was suddenly there before her.

"I call upon Hastur, the King in Yellow" Erebus called out. An aged man in a golden robe, with a crown upon his head rose out of Erebus. In his right hand he carried a golden sceptre. He pointed it at Elizabeth, and she grabbed her hair with both hands and began to scream as unimaginable horrors flooded into her psyche. Ardha vanished, and Erebus did not overlook the opening. He switched Persona and smashed Elizabeth into the ground with a God's Fist.

Dazed, Elizabeth forced herself to her feet, regarding Erebus with golden eyes. One of her arms hung limp, having been broken during the fight.

"I can see you have improved considerably since we last fought" Elizabeth said grudgingly. "I'll end this here. Prepare to receive my ultimate attack". Elizabeth shot into the air, rising high above the city, Erebus pursuing her. Beelzebub appeared in front of Elizabeth, the gigantic fly demon and right hand of the King of Hell, the demon of death and corruption. It raised its skull staff, and a blinding violet light filled the sky above Port Island.

"Megidolaon!" Elizabeth screamed, and Erebus was consumed in a blinding flash of raw destructive force that illuminated all of Port Island. The surge of power rocked the very foundations of the island, sending tremors through the ground. It was Elizabeth's ultimate, unblockable instant kill attack, with which she annihilated opponents she was done toying with. Nothing hit by it had ever survived, with one exception, who remained very dear to Elizabeth's heart.

It was over. With Erebus' defeat, Darkstorm would surely collapse eventually. At the very least, the world of humans should be saved. Elizabeth turned to leave the battlefield. She should attend to her wounds, and….

"Megidolaon?" Erebus' cold voice rang out, his tone mocking and contemptuous. "Exactly what did you plan to accomplish with such a weak spell?"

Elizabeth turned, her golden eyes going wide with disbelief and horror. This was impossible! She was the ruler over power, yet she had attacked with all her might, and Erebus looked like he was barely wounded. There was no way he should have survived.

"Allow me to demonstrate Beelzebub's _true _power" Erebus said, and a gigantic, terrifying fly-demon manifested before him, the mirror image of the one Elizabeth had just called. "Death-flies!" Erebus cried, and a swarm of buzzing darkness surged forth from the demon-lord. The sound of buzzing and droning around Elizabeth was deafening. Flies blotted out the sky, the earth below, and everything else. She tried desperately to defend herself, but the insects closed in on her, landing on her skin, crawling up her nose, getting inside her mouth and crawling down her throat. They were in her ears, in her every orifice, rotting away her flesh and finding their way under her skin. She could feel her strength being drained away, her body becoming decayed and being rotted through even as she desperately tried to cling to her sanity.

At last, the spell was over, and Elizabeth dropped to her knees, coughing up bloody phlegm crawling with maggots. Elizabeth looked up to see Erebus coming towards her, a terrible, hate-filled expression twisting his features. Gleefully, he seized Elizabeth by the hair and rammed his black sword through her chest until it came out of her back in a shower of blood.

Appearing once more in front of Yukari and Saya, Erebus tortured Elizabeth, draining the life out of her. She writhed and thrashed and screamed on the end of his blade, while all Yukari could do was watch in horror and revulsion. So transfixed was she by the spectacle in front of her that she did not notice her friends gathering around her.

"Yukari!" Mitsuru cried, running up to her. "What's going on? Fuuka sensed fighting with Personas, and an overwhelming power…"

"Mitsuru! Elizabeth…she…she's" Yukari tried to choke out the words, but they would not come. Her friends and comrades formed up protectively around her. Seeing them brandishing weapons at Saya, Yukari heard herself say something about Saya being on their side now. The others disarmed her and held her fast. Saya didn't resist.

Erebus floated down in front of the Shadow Operatives, flinging Elizabeth down to the ground in front of them. She was still breathing raggedly, but her skin was grey and her veins stood out black against her pallid flesh. Her golden eyes were unfocused. It was obvious she was hurt very badly.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" Junpei yelled at Erebus, brandishing his sword.

"You'd better be prepared to face the consequences of your actions" Akihiko said grimly. "This ends tonight".

"There's no meaning in competing with you insects here" Erebus replied dismissively. "I have an important engagement elsewhere. Besides, I still have some expectations for you. I will be certain to enjoy torturing you to death at a later time. Until then, do not disappoint me". The black door once again appeared in the sky, and Erebus vanished through it. As soon as he did, both his presence and the oppressive atmosphere of the Dark Hour disappeared.

"He's gone" Fuuka said. "I can't sense that overwhelming evil presence anymore".

"Tch. That coward" Akihiko said sourly.

"There's no time for that now. We have to help Elizabeth" Mitsuru said. "I'll try healing magic. Ken, Akihiko, back me up".

"We can't, Mitsuru-san" Ken said quietly. "This is the real world. We can't use our Personas when we're not in one of _their _artificial Dark Hours".

Mitsuru cursed, and Yukari looked around desperately, feeling helpless. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. A blue door. The Velvet Room.

"Everyone, help me carry Elizabeth over there!" Yukari commanded.

"What? Why?" Junpei asked in confusion.

"Just trust me. Hurry!"

Though her friends looked confused, they offered no further complaints. Junpei knelt and gently lifted Elizabeth, following Yukari to where the door to the Velvet Room had appeared, off the road and a little to the left side of the Moonlight Bridge. As they drew near, Yukari heard the others gasp.

"You can see it too?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" Junpei said simply, an unreadable expression on his face. The door opened, and it seemed wider than usual to Yukari. Junpei and Akihiko had no trouble carrying Elizabeth through the enlarged doorway, and she and the others all followed them inside. Yukari knew the reason for Junpei's discomfiture. He was likely remembering the only other occasion they had all been allowed inside the Velvet Room: the end of the Abyss of Time.

The inside of the Velvet Room was different from the last time Yukari had entered it, as though it had reshaped itself for this one event. It was wide and spacious, and there were no signs of the gambling machines that filled it when Yukari usually entered it to request advice or Persona fusion. There was a single large four-poster bed in the centre of the room, on which Akihiko and Junpei gently laid Elizabeth. Igor and Theodore were standing beside the bed with sorrowful faces. Had they known somehow?

"Igor! Theodore!" she said, walking up to them. "Please, you have to help Elizabeth! She's hurt".

"My sister is dying, Yukari-san" Theodore said in a quiet, anguished voice.

"I fear there is nothing we can do for her, my dear" Igor said gravely. "The residents of the Velvet Room, servants of Philemon, are beings of pure power. We represent what human beings can accomplish if they truly put their minds to something, never giving up and striving with all their might. Erebus is the opposite. He is pure nihilism and despair. He has infected Elizabeth with his own essence, and it is killing her".

"Can't you do anything?" Yukari protested, fighting back tears. She had done that far too often this night.

Igor shook his head sadly. "Erebus has become a being equal to myself. No- he is greater now, as he continues to feed off the misery and despair of the human race. I lack the strength to purge this curse".

A crushing guilt settled on Yukari's heart. "This is all my fault" she whispered. "Because I went to meet Saya alone, because she protected me…"

"This isn't your fault, Yukari-san" Theodore interjected quietly. Yukari was shocked to see tears in his eyes, but he kept his voice firm. "She made her choice the day she chose to leave the Velvet Room. My Master and I have feared something like this ever since that day. Nothing in this universe is free. Eventually, there are always consequences".

"Our Master, Philemon, represents humanity's strength and nobility" Igor said. "You may think of him as the world's ego, in a sense. Nyarlathotep is his opposite, representing the id, or Shadow, mankind's selfish and self-destructive tendencies. There was a truce of sorts between them, but it required that neither side ever interfere directly in the affairs of the world. This restriction extended to we residents of the Velvet Room, whose powers are derived from Philemon. When Elizabeth left the Velvet Room and began involving herself in mortal affairs, she violated this treaty, and so the restrictions placed on Nyarlathotep were removed. He was able to begin directly interfering again, and gained the power to create his own ruler over power in the form of Erebus".

"That's why she didn't try to save Minato until it was too late" Yukari said half to herself. "She knew it would have consequences if she left the Velvet Room. Yet even so, her feelings were so strong that she left anyway. But I…I said so many horrible things to her. I accused her of failing Minato, and said I didn't view her as a friend".

Theodore laid a hand gently on Yukari's arm. "Please, Yukari-san. Do not blame yourself. Listen to my sister's final words. It seems she has something she wishes to say to you".

Yukari knelt down and leaned in close to Elizabeth. She seemed frail and thin, her limbs as thin and feeble as a dying old woman's. Her platinum-blonde hair had fallen out, leaving her blotchy scalp bald. Her breath was feeble and rattled in her lungs. Only those golden eyes retained some measure of their former strength as they focused on Yukari.

"Yukari…I'm…sorry….I couldn't…save Minato" she rasped. "I….was selfish….wanted….to be….the one to save him". She fell into a fit of coughing, and her lips and chin became stained with black, tar-like ichor.

"It's okay. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I said such horrible things to you, yet even so, you still came to save me. I'm so sorry!"

Elizabeth shook her heads, the movement barely perceptible. "Take….this" she said, lifting her right hand with obvious effort. A shining loincloth appeared next to Yukari on the floor. It appeared to be wrapped around a piece of metal. Yukari could tell that both the cloth and the metal contained an unfathomable power, but she could not say what.

"What are these?" she whispered.

"You all….under Minato…..earned them…..in a….forgotten realm" Elizabeth whispered. "You will….need them. When….the time comes….you will know".

Yukari nodded and clutched the package to her chest tightly.

"You were…..always…..the one Minato….truly loved" Elizabeth whispered. Her voice was so weak it was barely audible. Dropping the loincloth with its metal contents, Yukari rushed to take hold of Elizabeth's frail hand with both of her own. "Please….save….this world. Save….Minato".

Yukari had no idea how she was going to do either of those two things, but she found herself nodding and promising as the tears fell from her eyes. Elizabeth took one last look into Yukari's eyes, as if gauging her inner strength and sincerity. After a few moments, she gave a tiny smile and a barely perceptible nod, then she arched her back, giving one last death rattle before falling still. The warmth and life faded from the hand Yukari was still holding. She heard a voice echoing in her mind.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

An upside down tarot card representing the Death Arcana spun in front of Yukari. Slowly, it rotated upright again and began to shine.

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. These true bonds, which transcend time and fate, shall be your path to the destiny you desire._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Thanatos, the ultimate form of the Death Arcana. With the power of the Lethal Elevator Attendant bond, you can now wield the power of the Bringer of Death._

The Shadow Operatives watched in solemn silence as Elizabeth's body began to turn to golden mist and disappear. They knew time was short, but the flow of time was arrested within the confines of the Velvet Room. More importantly, however, it just didn't seem appropriate to interrupt Yukari as she wept.


	22. Chapter 21: Counteroffensive

Chapter 21: Counteroffensive

Chief Kensuke Matsumoto of Japan's Public Safety Department put down the telephone receiver with a satisfied expression on his face. He turned around, addressing the men lined up behind his desk. Hisagi was there of course, looking uncomfortable, as well he might. Matsumoto ignored him and focused his attention on Kinoshita and the other officers behind him.

"Kirijo has finally done it" Matsumoto said without preamble, trying to keep the gleeful anticipation from his voice. "They've finally gone too far, even for this insipid government. I just got off the phone with a government official. Orders have come down from the Prime Minister himself; we are to conduct an island-wide search of Port Island and detain any Kirijo workers and sympathisers we find. Kirijo herself and her close confidantes are to be placed under arrest on suspicion of high treason and terrorist activities, and all her assets are to be frozen, effective immediately."

"Sir, there must be some mistake!" Hisagi protested. "What about the information we got from the CEO of the Nanjo Group? We know there's another organisation involved, and…"

"Of _course _there's another organisation involved!" Matsumoto roared, slamming his hands down on his desk and fixing Hisagi with bloodshot eyes. "That organisation is none other than the Nanjo Group itself! Have you conveniently forgotten that the two groups were once one and the same? Kei Nanjo has probably been working with them from the very start. They've been covering for them!"

"Sir, that's…" Hisagi started to reply, but cut off as Kinoshita gestured sharply. Hisagi had always thought of the balding man as meek and sycophantic, but he put on a good show of force in this office today, when he knew Hisagi was alone and had no allies in the room.

"Come now, Hisagi" he said smugly. "Don't you think it's time to drop the act? The damage done to Port Island this time was caused during an artificial Dark Hour centred on the Moonlight Bridge. There's only one company in the world capable of making that kind of technology. Kirijo. Even their little show of attacking Public Safety to retrieve it was probably just a cover up to make it look like there was another enemy. You've had us chasing shadows all this time, Hisagi- and I can guess why".

Hisagi squared his shoulders and walked right up to Kinoshita, looming over the over man. Kinoshita swallowed nervously and averted his eyes from Hisagi. "Just what are you saying, Kinoshita?" Hisagi said slowly, dangerously.

"That's enough, Hisagi" Matsumoto said warningly. "Step away from Kinoshita- now".

Reluctantly, Hisagi stepped back. Kinoshita straightened his tie and wiped his sweaty brow with a slightly soiled handkerchief, glaring at Hisagi all the while. "I won't be intimidated by you, Hisagi!" he snarled. "You're a traitor, after all. You've been paid off by Kirijo, haven't you?"

"What? That's preposterous!" Hisagi shouted in disbelief.

"Oh really? Then how about we check your recent financial transactions?" Kinoshita replied smoothly.

Hisagi forced himself to remain calm and look carefully at the man. Kinoshita was hiding something. He always had a nervous disposition, but there was something about the way he kept shifting his eyes around the room, never making eye contact with anyone…if Hisagi could just get a good look into those eyes…

"Kinoshita" Hisagi barked sharply. Before he could catch himself, Kinoshita turned toward him on reflex, and Hisagi saw it in his eyes. Guilt. _The one who's in the pay of the bad guys is you, Kinoshita, _Hisagi thought grimly. The situation was even direr than he'd imagined. He'd never liked Kinoshita, but hadn't thought him capable of such corruption. Perhaps he'd been threatened. If they'd even gotten to him, who else had they subverted?

"I've heard quite enough" Matsumoto interjected ominously. "Hisagi, you are hereby suspended from active duty pending investigation. We don't have the time to deal with you during this hour of crisis, but I won't have you ruining our chances of finally bringing Kirijo to justice."

"But…"

"Hand over your badge and gun. Now" Matsumoto ordered. Hisagi cursed, but did as he was ordered. The other officers in the room were already looking at him with suspicion in their eyes. Further resistance here would only serve to convince them that he was the villain and really did have something to hide. He caught a glimpse of Kinoshita looking smug as he placed his gear on the Chief's desk.

"Am I dismissed, Chief Matsumoto?" Hisagi asked stiffly.

"You are, Hisagi" Matsumoto replied. His tone suggested that he meant it in more ways than one. Hisagi forced himself to bow and walked calmly out of the office. As soon as he closed the door behind himself, he broke into a run, fishing frantically for his cell-phone. He had to warn Kurosawa and the others that Public Safety were coming for them.

**BREAK**

The rain hammered against the windows of the safe-house, blown by the ferocious winds that dominated the world outside. The entirety of Port Island, and perhaps the world, was draped in a cloak of oppressive darkness that turned day into night.

Yukari stood leaning against the window sill, staring out into the impenetrable storm clouds. A lot had happened since her battle with Saya a couple of nights ago. It was still hard for her to believe that Elizabeth was dead. Yukari was still in a state of shock over that. It almost seemed as though her friends and comrades were being picked off one-by-one. Her mood was as dark and heavy as the sky outside.

The others were all off in various parts of the safe house. It was the first time in a while they were all together in the same place, but each was lost in his or her own thoughts, effectively making them more alone than ever before. Saya's story weighed heavily on all of their hearts. Guilt and uncertainty over the mirror worlds, sorrow and regret over Minato, fear at the power which Darkstorm seemed to command. All these and more took its toll on them.

There was also uncertainty about Saya herself. Though Yukari was inclined to trust her, the others did not share her sentiment. Saya had first appeared before them as an enemy, after all, and Darkstorm had already successfully deceived them once before. They had nothing but her word to go on regarding her origins. They didn't have the mysterious connection that Yukari had always felt. Not for the first time, Yukari wondered if it had something to do with her strange new powers.

As she was staring out of the window, Yukari saw several police cars pull up outside of the safe-house. Uniformed men began to pour out of the vehicles, pulling out their handguns and holding them in both hands. A tingle of horror went down Yukari's spine, and time seemed to slow for a moment.

"Guys, we've got company!" Yukari shouted, throwing herself back from the window. The house exploded into motion, and at the same time, a loud voice, amplified through a megaphone resounded through the building.

"This is the police! We've got you surrounded! Come out with your hands up. Failure to comply will be considered a further criminal act. We are authorised to use lethal force if necessary".

Yukari frowned in confusion. Lethal force? But they hadn't even done anything wrong! Just then, Mitsuru came in, already dressed for battle. Her face was as grave as Yukari had ever seen her, but she otherwise appeared poised and in control.

"Everyone, prepare for battle. Iori, find anyone who isn't downstairs and get them ready. We have to be fully equipped and ready to move in one minute!"

Junpei, who had been lounging across the sofa playing one of his handheld game systems leapt up as though he'd been burned. Mitsuru's authoritative voice made him spring into action, and he immediately tossed his game aside and ran out of the room, shouting for the others.

What seemed an interminably long time later, though it was in fact likely only a few moments, they were gathered in the downstairs storage room at the back of the building, behind their makeshift armoury. Mitsuru had felt it would be unwise to cluster in the living room in case the officers outside got itchy trigger fingers.

"Hey Mitsuru, what's going on?" Akihiko demanded. He had been one of the first to assemble in his combat gear, and he already exuded an aura of danger.

"The worst-case scenario has occurred" Mitsuru replied. "I don't know how this happened, but it looks like we've been labelled the villains. The police have come to arrest _us_ for the terrorist activities carried out by Darkstorm".

"Tch. Useless bastards" Sho muttered sourly, shoulders hunched, hands on the hilts of his swords.

"No way!" Fuuka squeaked, bringing her hands up to her mouth, which was open in a horrified expression. "What do we do?"

"I was hoping to avoid this situation" Mitsuru replied gravely, "but it seems luck isn't on our side. Now we know too much about Darkstorm's plans. Whether we trust Saya completely or not, the fate of the world is in our hands". Even Mitsuru swallowed before continuing. "I'm afraid we can't let ourselves be stopped here. We must stop Darkstorm no matter the cost".

"You're not suggesting we fight the police, are you Mitsuru-san?" Ken said in disbelief.

"If we have to" Mitsuru replied gravely. At that moment, as if on cue, the amplified voice of the police officer outside echoed through the building once again.

"That's it. You've had your chance. We're coming in" the voice said. The sounds of heavy impacts reverberated throughout the hallway outside.

"Crap. They're breaking down the door with something!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Out the back. Now. Hurry!" Mitsuru ordered, opening the back door and allowing them to spill out into the dimly lit back street. The backs of brick warehouses loomed above them on the opposite side of the street, providing some shelter from the brutal wind, but icy raindrops still splashed heavily onto Yukari's cheeks and into her hair, a sharp, cold shock that punctuated the fear and adrenaline running through her body. No sooner had they left the building than a male voice shouted through the gloom.

"They're over here! They've left out the back exit!" the officer cried. Suddenly, time froze for Yukari, and she was assailed by a vision clearer than any she had felt up to this point. She saw a panicked young officer sighting on Fuuka, who he saw as only another malevolent enemy silhouette in the night, and firing. The bullet travelled slowly through the currents of Yukari's imagination until it finally embedded itself in Fuuka's forehead, sending out a small spray of blood while Fuuka twisted and collapsed in slow motion. She lay unmoving on the floor for a while, and then suddenly time was flowing normally again.

"Fuuka!" Yukari shrieked, running forward and tackling her friend with all the force and momentum she could muster. The two of them went down in a tangle of arms and legs, and Yukari heard the gunshot and felt the wind of a bullet passing over her head.

Sho moved with the speed of a striking snake. He smashed the hilt of one of his swords down hard on the temple of the officer who had fired, sending him crumpling to the ground in a boneless heap. The fallen officer's companion turned and tried to fire on Sho, but Sho was no longer there. The bullet bounced off the ground where Sho had been. Within a couple of seconds, Sho had closed the distance. He swung his left-hand sword, striking the officer in the face with the flat of the blade, then immediately followed up his attack with a hard uppercut that sent the man sprawling onto his back. Two men tried to approach Sho from behind, but Akihiko engaged them both at the same time, knocking them both unconscious within the span of a few heartbeats. It wasn't long before all the police officers in the immediate area were down.

As Yukari rose shakily to her feet, pulling Fuuka up with her, the others stared in horror at what Sho and Akihiko had done.

"Oh no! Senpai, Sho-san, you've attacked innocent police officers. We really _are _criminals now!"

"That guy would have shot you if Yukari hadn't pushed you down, Fuuka" Akihiko said grimly, wiping his brow on the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's kill or be killed" Sho replied sharply. "That's how this world is. If we're gonna survive for even a little longer, we can't be soft".

Fuuka knelt down gently beside one of the police officers. It was the one who had shot at her and would have claimed her life. "Don't worry" she said. "They're just unconscious. I couldn't bear it if we actually killed innocent people".

Taking advantage of the momentary confusion caused by the fall of the officers, the group moved out of the backstreet and tried to slip away, but were soon pinned by more gunfire.

"Damn it!" Junpei cursed. "There's more of 'em? How are we supposed to get through? There's like a goddamn wall of cars and police dudes out there!"

It didn't take long for Yukari to spot what had caused Junpei's dismay. The main road was blocked off in both directions by police cars parked sideways to form a blockade. Grim faced officers with drawn guns knelt in the cover of their vehicles.

"It won't take them long to figure out we don't have guns of our own" Akihiko stated grimly. "Then they'll get bold and come for us. Sho and I are strong, but we can't take that many armed guys at once, especially when we're trying not to kill anyone. Tch, we're trapped like rats".

"Even if we could get out, it's not like we've got a ride of our own" Junpei complained bitterly. "Now I realise just how much we all took Kurosawa-san for granted".

"It's too early to give up" Mitsuru told them. "We still have one chance".

Just as Yukari was about to ask what Mitsuru meant, a large, heavily armoured black vehicle burst through the police blockade at high speed, knocking police cars aside in a screech of metal. Officers scrambled to get out of the way of the metal behemoth and their own careening vehicles, sending them into chaos. As the armoured vehicle pulled up next to the edge of the back street they were hiding in, Yukari realised that what she had at first taken to be a van was actually a heavily modified people carrier, large enough to fit all of them. The armour looked military-grade, and Yukari realised that there were weapons mounted on the front, sides and roof of the vehicle.

"Whoa, that's like something out of Mad Max" Junpei commented in an awestruck voice. The front door opened, and a familiar voice called out to them. "Lady Mitsuru, everyone, get in now!"

Yukari recognised the voice. It belonged to Kikuno, Mitsuru's trusted maid and confidante, as well as a person who had the ability to remain active during the Dark Hour, even though she was not herself a Persona user. Yukari had met her the previous year, during the red fog incident. Kikuno pressed some kind of control on the dashboard, and the smooth armoured side of the vehicle seemed to split apart and slide back, revealing the vehicle's passenger seats.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Junpei commented. "Just how much did this cost you, Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Never mind that now, Junpei-san" Ken said sternly. "Let's just get inside, quick!" Koromaru followed up Ken's words with a supportive bark, and they all began running towards the armoured people carrier. Prompted by a Vision, Yukari brought up the rear, firing a few well-placed arrows among the policemen. She made sure not to hit any of them, but her shots fell close enough to pin them and prevent them from firing on her friends. She somehow knew exactly when and where to shoot to achieve the effect she wanted without exposing herself to risk. Someone was guiding her hand.

Once they were all safely inside the windowless vehicle, Kikuno immediately reversed and turned sharply, pulling away from the police blockade. Yukari heard the sounds of guns being fired and heard the sharp ping of metal rebounding off the people carrier's armour.

"Where to, Lady Mitsuru?" Kikuno asked sharply, never taking her eyes off the road.

"Take us to Mikage-cho. We're out of time" Mitsuru replied. When she heard the round of gasps from her companions, Mitsuru simply continued without pause. "Now that they've got the police chasing us, we no longer have any more time to plan and prepare our assault, or to regroup. I was hoping our Inaba comrades would have recovered enough to join us on this attack, but it looks like that was too much to hope for".

"Wait, we're just gonna drive straight there and try to bust into their base straight away?" Junpei asked in disbelief.

"Mitsuru is right" Saya said in a quiet but firm voice. It was the first time she'd spoken since before the police raid. After repeating her story to the other Shadow Operatives, she had become quiet. The others had given her a wide berth, and she hadn't tried to approach them. "The world is also running out of time. At this rate, one way or another, it will fall under Darkstorm's control".

No one raised a voice in dissent. Every one of them knew just how grave the situation was. The only time Yukari could remember feeling more grave and serious than this was when they had been preparing for the final battle against Nyx. Now, once again, they were preparing for what might be the final battle.

Kikuno drove.

**BREAK**

Haruka watched Yukari and her friends on their desperate drive towards destiny. The world was spread out before her, like an infinitely vast, unimaginably complex map that only she could comprehend. Or perhaps it was more like a tapestry. Each human life was a tiny fibre, woven together with countless others to form the thread that represented the flow of time. Each thread was itself woven together with countless others, each of them individually one of the myriad paths the world's history could take. Together they formed a pattern more complex than any mind could comprehend.

The obstacles in Yukari's future were apparent to Haruka. Very shortly, the police would initiate a full high-speed vehicle chase in order to catch and trap the armoured car Kikuno was driving. Now that the Shadow Operatives had fought the police and resisted arrest, any last vestige of doubt that they were the villains would have vanished from the minds of the authorities. They would stop at nothing to catch them. Police helicopters would be involved, and their vehicle was hardly inconspicuous. Armoured and heavy, it would be too slow to escape pursuit. Yukari and her friends would be caught by the police and arrested for crimes they hadn't committed. Even if they could somehow get away, Darkstorm had several blockades and ambushes of their own between here and Mikage-cho. It was highly unlikely that Yukari and the others would reach the SEBEC building for their confrontation with Alistair Fox.

Unlikely. Not impossible. Haruka could see the threads of fate intertwining before her. She knew exactly which ones to pull to guarantee Yukari succeeded in reaching her destination. Under the right circumstances, a chance of 0.0001% became 100%. Haruka lifted her finger. She saw planet Earth, the countless cities with their glowing lights spread out before her. She was floating in space, walking on air, standing on the ground all at the same time. So beautiful. She could help Yukari. She knew it was wrong, that it was against the rules, but she could. Besides, hadn't they already violated the rules? Wouldn't this be just redressing the balance?

Yet the one who laughs at destiny, who believes he holds fate in his hands was counting on Haruka to do this. He was counting on Yukari's tiny chance being made into a certainty. It wasn't out of duty that Haruka wanted to help Yukari. It was because Yukari was her friend. She was still so young, so innocent and naïve in many ways. Yet she shone brightly with the light of life, and with the determination to defy fate. It was something which Haruka, who knew fate better than almost any other, had never possessed. How ironic that those at the core of a system should feel more trapped than someone merely caught in it.

"What are you doing?" Suzume's voice came from behind her. Haruka turned to see her sister striding towards her. To Haruka's eyes it looked as though Suzume was striding gracefully through the air, the lights of Port Island spread out below them. The rain that constantly fell from the heavens did not touch her, nor did the fierce storm winds that ravaged the physical world. This was how Haruka chose to perceive the world, as though she was looking at it with the mundane senses of those who belonged to the physical realm. She wondered, as she so often had, how it appeared in her sister's eyes.

"I'm going to help Yukari" Haruka told her sister without hesitation. Suzume's lips drew up into a bitter smile.

"By help, I assume you mean ensuring she and her friends reach Darkstorm headquarters in Mikage-cho safely" Suzume said drily. "Yet is that truly helping her? Even though it is what her true enemy desires?"

"If we do not act, then the outcome is certain" Haruka replied stubbornly. "And that outcome is not what we agreed to at the start of all this. We must give all sides a fair chance. If Fox is favoured by humanity's will, then so be it".

"You can't fool me, Sister" Suzume replied in a tired voice. "Your reasons for wanting to help Yukari are very human. Though I strove not to form an attachment to her, in truth I feel the same way. Will aiding her here truly be what is best for her, though? I have no doubt she would welcome the aid. Yet all too often actions taken with the best of intentions lead to the ruin of the ones who were meant to be saved by those actions. We have seen it happen all too often before".

"Nonetheless, she is right" Akane told Suzume, suddenly appearing alongside her. "We agreed to this test, and we agreed that all sides be fairly represented. Though we all share a desire to aid Yukari, we have a duty to assist her in reaching the former SEBEC building that exists independently of our own feelings".

"What now then?" Suzume asked directly. "Do we simply allow Haruka to do what she was about to anyway?"

"No" Akane replied. "First, I think we should speak to Yukari directly. We all know that she will not come to our 'shop' again, no matter what happens. This may be our final opportunity to speak with her, depending on how things transpire from here on".

There was a moment of silence. All three of them knew what Akane was referring to. They had seen the way the future could branch from this point.

"How shall we speak to her, then?" Suzume queried. "And what do we say when we see her?"

"At this point, our connection with her should be strong enough for us to summon her in her dreams, the same way she can be summoned to the Velvet Room by those that reside there" Akane replied. "As for what should be said, leave that to me. We will say no more- and no less- than necessary".

**BREAK**

Yukari opened her eyes to an impossible sight. She was floating in the air, high above the lights of Japan far below. The world was spread below her in miniature, its people tiny specks too small to make out. Though the ground was so far below her, she did not fall. Somehow, it felt as though she _could not _fall. Some awesome power had her firmly in its grasp, and would not yield her, not even to the universal law of gravity. At the same time, some part of her knew she had to be dreaming.

She was not alone. Three women stood calmly in the air in front of her. Yukari recognised them. Akane, in the centre, flanked by her two sisters, plump-faced, friendly Haruka and sharp-featured, acerbic Suzume. Over her many visits to their shop, Yukari had learned to identify their individual mannerisms and peculiarities. She had sensed Haruka's kind but distant warmth, seen the concern beneath Suzume's stringent exterior, and seen the wisdom behind Akane's deep, knowing eyes.

This shouldn't surprise her. They had already admitted to not being human, if the powers they had given her and the things they knew didn't make that obvious enough. Even so, Yukari thought of them as people, and, in a strange way, her friends. She had formed a bond with them. That was why it was so surreal, and a little painful, to meet them in such obviously inhuman circumstances.

"Greetings, Yukari-san" Akane said softly. She bowed her head, and her two sisters followed suit.

Feeling proud of how calm she felt, Yukari returned the bow. She was aware of her body, and it felt like she was standing on solid ground, despite the impossible vista spread out before her. The rain fell all around her, but the weather did not touch her. "Where are we? What is this place? Why did you bring me here?" Yukari demanded.

"The location isn't important, Yukari-san" Haruka replied gently. "All you need to know is that this is a representation of our realm, in a form the human mind can understand. Don't worry, this is just like when you visit the Velvet Room in your dreams. Your body is safe and sound next to your friends in Kikuno-san's armoured people carrier, and you will return there once our conversation is finished".

"Okay. That still doesn't explain why you brought me here" Yukari replied with just a hint of irritation. "You know, I'm kinda getting a little tired of all these supernatural beings yanking me around whenever and wherever they feel like".

"We summoned you here to offer you our aid" Suzume said with her usual bluntness. "And…to say goodbye to you".

"Goodbye? What do you mean? And haven't you guys already been helping me, with the Visions and the costumes and the Palace of Fate?" Yukari asked in confusion.

"Indeed. And you will continue to have access to those services" Akane replied. "However, this may be the last time we can talk with you face-to-face like this. Even if it is not, it will be the last time we can speak to each other as we have been- as friends".

"I'll get right to the point" Suzume interjected. "As things stand, you and your friends have next to no chance of reaching the Darkstorm base in Mikage-cho. However, my sisters and I can manipulate events to ensure you do not get caught by either the police or Darkstorm's agents".

"You can do that?" Yukari asked, stunned. "Why would you do that for me? Is there a price?"

"There's no price, Yukari-san" Haruka said sadly. "We all consider you our friend, and we all want to help you. Besides…."

"We have a duty to aid you" Akane finished for her. "Balance must be maintained. We will ensure you reach the old SEBEC building, but from there on, you and your friends will be on your own. You will still have your powers, of course, but we will not directly intervene. Whether the upcoming battles will end in the victory of Alistair Fox, Nyarlathotep and Erebus, or you and your friends will be solely in your hands".

"Though we can do no more than this, we hope with all our hearts for your victory and success" Suzume added. Yukari was surprised when she realised who had spoken. Suzume was always the sister she had gotten along the least well with, but now she could sense the sincere desire for Yukari's safety and well-being in the older woman's voice and eyes. "Show us the strength and conviction that lies in human hearts, the power to stand against even fate".

Yukari's throat was strangely tight, and she felt oddly emotional. "Thank you" she managed. "That's more than enough. We won't fail, I promise. We'll stop Darkstorm, no matter what it takes. I won't let anyone else die".

"No matter what happens, we'll never forget you, Yukari-san" Haruka said softly. "Meeting you has been a once-in-a-lifetime, a once in an eternity opportunity for us".

"I'll never forget you either, Haruka-san" Yukari said, bowing toward her. "Or you, Akane-san, Suzume-san". She bowed to each of the sisters, who each returned her bow. "I'm really grateful for all the help you've given me so far. Without your Visions and the costumes you made for me, and without the Palace of Fate, I couldn't have saved my friends. Even if I still couldn't save everyone, it's still thanks to you that I have a chance to save the world".

"We will be watching over you, Yukari-san" Akane said gently. "Though even we cannot say for certain what fate has in store for you this time, if there is anyone who can defy fate in this world, it is you".

Yukari had never before felt such a strong connection to the three sisters. She somehow knew that by openly expressing their feelings to her and allowing themselves to befriend her, they had crossed some kind of unseen threshold and committed what was for them a terrible taboo. Yet they had done it anyway, and for her own part, Yukari was genuinely eternally grateful for them giving her the power to save her friends. Now more than ever, she was certain of the purity of their feelings and intentions towards her, regardless of what other obligations they might have. It came as no surprise to Yukari when she heard the sound of glass shattering within the walls of her mind, and that powerful female voice she had heard many times before by now spoke directly to her heart.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The bond thou hast nurtured hast finally matured. These true bonds, which transcend time and fate, will become your path to the destiny you desire._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Moirai, the ultimate form of the Fortune Arcana. With our blessing, you may now call upon the Sisters of Fate, they who Spin, Weave and Sever the threads of Life and Destiny!_

When the voice faded, Yukari realised that the sisters and the panoramic view of the earth and heavens were slowly fading. She was already drifting back to her body in the real world.

"Wait!" Yukari cried out to them, stretching out her hand as she did so. "You still haven't told me who you really are!"

"I suspect that deep in your heart, you already know the answer to that question, Yukari-san" Akane replied. Her voice was already starting to sound far away, like it was coming to Yukari down a long tunnel. "Unless you reach the future where we meet again one final time, our true identities are not relevant anyway. Farewell…and may fortune smile upon you".

With that, they were gone, and Yukari was being shaken awake by someone. When she came to, she saw Saya and Fuuka peering anxiously into her face, concern written strongly on their features.

"I'm fine, you two" she assured them. "I was just…meeting with some friends of mine in my dreams. I might not get to see them again".

It took a few more minutes to assure all her friends that she was indeed alright, but eventually they accepted it. The drive to Mikage-cho took a couple of days, especially given the need to rest and resupply discreetly. Despite that, they were never caught. They seemed to possess amazing luck. There were a few times when Yukari was sure they would be captured and arrested, but somehow they always managed to slip away. The police took the wrong road when chasing them, allowing them to escape. There was a more obvious and immediate accident or emergency that needed dealing with, allowing them to slip by. They ran into people who cared nothing for morality and were willing to help for a price (which Mitsuru could pay) or people who still believed Mitsuru was innocent. They never encountered people who would be immediately inclined to turn them in. A series of amazing coincidences. Yet Yukari knew the truth. Fate was on their side, at least until they reached their destination. Eventually, they drove into Mikage-cho. It didn't take them long to find the former SEBEC headquarters.

**BREAK**

Alistair Fox watched the security monitors with undisguised dismay. The hidden cameras outside the building showed a large, armoured vehicle ploughing through the blockage he had erected outside the entrance to his headquarters. Men screamed and scrambled away from the metal behemoth, which sent barriers flying in splinters of wood. They tried to take aim at the enemy, but its own roof mounted turret swept from side to side, mowing down combatants. Fox smiled thinly. It looked like they were sincere, at least. Both sides were willing to take lives to secure victory. Such were the stakes in this game.

The Shadow Operatives poured out and quickly took care of what little resistance remained. Most of Darkstorm's agents were either already out in the field, having tried to intercept the Shadow Operatives on their way from Port Island, or had followed the other Tenebrae to Tokyo. There were few human combat personnel to stop them. Which was why they needed to shroud this place in unholy night, and fight the Shadow Operatives Persona to Persona.

"Nicholai" Fox said to his companion without turning from the scene unfolding before him. "Activate the artificial Dark Hour generator at the core of the Moirai chamber. We must prevent them from reaching the Chronus Chamber and the system core at all costs".

Nicholai heard the obvious regret and sadness in Fox's voice, and his eyes followed Fox's gaze to the point on the screen where it rested. It showed a young woman with short reddish hair, dressed in an old school uniform and wielding a naginata with a speed, skill and grace that seemed impossible for someone her age.

"So even Saya has betrayed me in the end" Fox muttered, though he did not sound bitter. Oddly, he seemed almost amused, in a cynical kind of way. "I confess I have expected it. Though this is an alternate reality for her, they are still her closest and most important friends. I might well do the same in her position".

Fox turned to Nicholai. "What will you do, Doctor?" Fox asked with a predatory grin.

"Protect my lab, of course" Christoff Nicholai answered without hesitation. "My life's work, and my father's can both be found there. I will complete what he began, and become the greatest scientist this world has ever known".

"I wish you luck, old friend" Fox replied sincerely, holding out his hand. Nicholai took it in a firm handshake. "Now is the time for the final battle to make our dreams come true".

Fox took a moment to stare wistfully at a photograph he always kept close to his heart. It showed a pretty, blonde-haired woman holding a little girl with equally fair features. After staring at the photograph for a few moments, Fox carefully put the picture away, and then cast the world into death's own night.

**BREAK**

Yukari and the others rushed into the large lobby that once served as the reception area for the headquarters of SEBEC, now disguised as a branch of the Hephaestus Corporation. The walls towered around her, with four large statues, one in each corner of the room. She recognised them. It was the same three crones and serpentine demon that she had seen in the Moirai terminal chambers at the heart of the mirror worlds.

"Well, there's no doubt this is the place" Junpei commented. "We all recognise these creepy guys by now" he said, indicating the statues.

"By the way" Ken said, holding his spear in a guard position, his eyes roving left and right, scanning the balcony above for guards waiting to ambush them. "I've been wondering this for a while now, but what are those things?"

"They depict the Moirai, the three sisters of fate, and the primordial arch-monster that even the Gods of Olympus fear" Saya replied. "Darkstorm's Moirai system, the mirror worlds, their unearthly foresight and their intimate knowledge of all of you- all are possible only by borrowing the strength of the Moirai sisters".

Before anyone could ask Saya to explain any further, the room was suddenly plunged into darkness. The lights on the high ceiling winked out, and the only illumination came from an eerie, ambient green glow that seemed to emanate from the very walls and ceiling. A suffocating pressure enveloped the Shadow Operatives, as though the darkness was thick, dirty fluid that they had to push through with their bodies, even while it tried to slowly poison their souls. It was a sensation they knew all too well; the feeling of the Dark Hour.

"Look out everyone!" Fuuka's voice resounded within their minds. "I sense Shadows all around us. They're going to attack!"

Black shapes began to ooze out of the walls, ceiling and floor, quickly forming into the masked adversaries they knew only too well. Blood began flowing out of the many mouths of the statue of the dragon-like monster, and cracks began to appear along the long, sinuous stone necks that supported those heads. The blood rose up, taking on a humanoid form with a will of its own, forming into a crimson Gigas-type Shadow. The statue exploded in thin shards of stone, and several Amorous Snake Shadows burst forth from the statue's cracked necks.

"Damn it! We're surrounded!" Akihiko complained even as he put his evoker to his head and disintegrated a swarm of lesser Shadows with a blast of lightning from Caesar.

"What, you scared?" Sho scoffed. "Weaklings like these are nothing" he declared confidently, summoning Tsukuyomi and shredding several Amorous Snakes with blades of red-black fire. Before his Persona had even finished disappearing Sho was already moving, flipping gracefully up into the air to bring his twin katanas down with savage force, slicing cleanly through two more Amorous Snakes. However, this move left his back exposed to the huge Gigas Shadow that had appeared in the centre of the room. The Shadow did not miss the opportunity. With an inhuman roar, the Shadow rushed Sho's unprotected back, aiming a Gigantic Fist attack that would reduce Sho to a bloody pulp sitting in a crater in the middle of the floor. Even Sho couldn't possibly dodge under such circumstances.

The Shadow's fist came down with a resounding crash….and was met by the razor sharp metal of a giant axe. Labrys was suddenly there, standing back-to-back with Sho, her axe blocking the fist that would have reduced him to gory paste and shards of splintered bone. She was straining with all her mechanical might against the monster, the effort it cost her visible on her face. Even still, she did not yield an inch.

"Heh, not bad, Scrap" Sho commented with a grin. At one time he would have denied being protected, angrily protesting that he did not need help. Those days were gone now, for Sho Minazuki had finally accepted that no one could live alone. He pivoted, summoning Tsukuyomi and putting all his might into a single attack. A gigantic blade of midnight-black energy, surrounded by a blood-red border manifested and cleaved straight through the Shadow's arm. The Shadow roared in agony as a spray of black ichor coated the floor, and it hopped back, raising its remaining arm in a defensive stance.

It was no use. Sho and Labrys had no intention of allowing the monster time to recover and attack again. Tsukuyomi and Ariadne appeared side by side, crackling with energy. Ariadne was covered with the pure, soft, blue-white luminescence of a full-moon on a clear, starry night, while Tsukuyomi blazed with the violent radiance that formed around the edges of the sun during a solar eclipse. Ariadne launched her Megidolaon at the same instant that Tsukuyomi launched his signature energy draining blades, and the two attacks…joined somehow. Light and darkness intermingled, forming a pillar of warring energy around the Shadow. As one, Labrys and Sho found themselves crying "Lunar Apocalypse!" As they shouted, all the colour seemed to wash away from the world, and the energies in the pillar formed into a gigantic black figure with glowing white eyes, wielding a scythe tipped with a blade that glowed like the crescent moon. The figure dwarfed the puny Shadow, and its mighty scythe cleaved right through its body over and over, scattering the pieces and burning them to ash.

When the attack was over and colour returned to the world, no trace of the large Shadow remained. Yukari, Saya and the others finished mopping up the other lesser Shadows that had filled the room only moments before.

"There's a secret staircase behind the pedestal that Shadow came from" Saya said urgently, pointing at the now-empty pedestal where the Gigas Shadow and Amorous Snakes had come from.

"Everyone, stand back" Aigis said grimly. As the rest of the group obeyed, Aigis summoned Athena and brought a God's Hand crashing down on the pedestal with overwhelming force. The entire building was shaken to its foundations by the impact, as if wracked by a powerful earthquake. When the dust settled, everyone saw that Aigis had driven the marble pedestal down _into _the floor itself, revealing the electronic door behind it. With the Dark Hour choking the building and its surroundings, the lock was disabled, meaning nothing impeded their progress as they raced down to the lower levels.

Saya led them through a series of underground tunnels until they reached the entrance to some kind of large underground hanger. As soon as they approached the pair of huge, open steel doors, Yukari was assaulted by another vision. A storm of bullets launched from two steel behemoths ripped Saya to shreds as the group entered the hanger, and a well-placed missile blew Junpei, Ken and Mitsuru to bloody pieces. The horrible sight of her friends dying before her eyes made Yukari want to vomit, but she had no time for such weakness if she wanted to save them.

"Everyone, don't go in there! Get behind one of the hanger doors and take cover, now!" she cried.

"What? Yukari, you know electronic equipment doesn't function during the Dark Hour" Mitsuru began, a look of confusion in her face, but Aigis quickly interrupted her.

"No. Yukari-san is right. I can sense Plumes of Dusk from within the chamber ahead!"

The heavy rumble of machinery coming to life came from within the gloomy steel cavern ahead of them, and two searing red beams suddenly shot out of the darkness, landing among the startled companions. Heeding Yukari's warning, they scattered left and right, battle instincts screaming at them to move out of the way of the gap between the towering steel doors. A split-second later, a heavy volley of bullets blitzed through the air where living bodies had been, the air ringing with the sound of gunfire. The sound of the shots was almost deafening, bringing the chaos and noise of the battlefield to the silent grave of the Dark Hour.

"What the hell are those things?" Akihiko shouted over the din of gunfire. No sooner had he spoken than the sound of shots being fired ceased, the military grade rotary cannons slowing to a stop. There was a moment of silence, followed by the sound of mechanical pistons whirring and moving. They heard the sound of heavy machinery in motion, then the unmistakable clang of something heavy impacting the steel floor. Anxiety hung like a cloud over the Shadow Operatives. They all knew what that sound meant.

"Shit! Those things are coming after us!" Junpei said in a panicked voice.

"If they're determined to fight, then the only thing to do is bring it to them!" Akihiko declared fiercely.

"Senpai, no!" Fuuka screamed at him mentally, but Akihiko was already moving. He slipped past the edge of the door and was raising his evoker to his head when two red laser targeting sights landed on his chest. Akihiko barely had time for his eyes to widen in shock before the huge guns began spinning; he was saved from being torn apart only by Sho yanking him back at the last instant before the machines opened fire. Bullets ricoched dangerously off the steel floor a half-metre or so behind where Akihiko had been standing, proving the lethal accuracy of the machines.

Akihiko regarded Sho. "Thanks" he admitted, allowing gratitude to show in his voice. Sho merely grunted in response, the severity of the situation rendering him unable to even come up with a lame pun, but he clearly appreciated the gratitude.

"Fuuka, any ideas how we beat this thing?" Akihiko asked sharply.

"They seem to have some kind of special shielding around them" Fuuka's shaky response came. There was definite fear in her voice. "I don't think any of our Persona's attacks will do much damage to them."

"They must have been designed specifically as anti-Persona weapons" Mitsuru said with a frown. "This is an extremely dangerous situation. They knew we were coming".

"What do we do?" Ken shouted in frustration. "If we can't attack with our Personas, how are we going to beat them?"

"It's not just that" Akihiko replied gravely, shouting over the metallic tread of the lumbering machines. "Even if our Personas could damage them, we'd be ripped to shreds before we have a chance to act".

The heavy footsteps of the two war machines sounded extremely close now. Desperation was evident on everyone's face, even Sho's. "Crap, they're almost here!" Junpei exclaimed, his voice sounding somewhat higher pitched than usual. "Any Visions there, Yuka-tan?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Yukari shook her head vigorously, brushing her hair out of her eyes with one hand and wiping the cold sweat from her brow. Her Visions were not making an appearance; perhaps this was a situation where knowing the future wouldn't help unless you knew what to do in the present. In other words, if they didn't figure out how to beat these things, there would be no possible future in which they survived. Yukari was desperately running through her list of Personas, trying to find a way to win when she heard Labrys' voice over the sound of impending doom.

"Hey Fuuka-san, you said these things were shielded against Persona attacks. What about ordinary weapons?"

Yukari blinked, and she saw her comrades around her acting much the same way. It was such an obvious solution. Had they really somehow completely missed it? Yet just as hope was beginning to swell in her chest once again, Fuuka's voice, sounding even more anxious and miserable than before, dashed those hopes.

"The shielding doesn't protect against ordinary weapons fire" Fuuka replied, "but both machines are covered with extremely thick armour plating. I don't think any of our weapons would so much as scratch it. To destroy those things, we'd need heavy weaponry".

Suddenly, Aigis looked up. "Did you say heavy weaponry, Fuuka-san?" she asked, a gleam in her clear blue eyes. Labrys met her sister's gaze from across the open doorway and grinned. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Sister?" she asked.

Aigis nodded firmly. "We will only get once chance at this. We will need to be perfectly co-ordinated" Aigis said in a firm, calm voice. Junpei looked from one to the other, baffled. "What the hell are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Guys, stay here. My sister and I will take care of it!" Labrys said proudly, and before anyone could stop them, they burst out of cover just as the two large machines reached the open doorway the rest of the Shadow Operatives were sheltering behind. Sensors whirred, and red targeting lasers immediately flashed, following Aigis and Labrys as they ran. The laser and the hail of bullets that followed in its wake were too fast for any human to evade, but the two sisters were not human, at least not in body. They ran faster than any human could, pushing themselves to the limit and running between the large, thick legs supporting the war robots, passing underneath them and getting behind them.

As soon as they were inside the underground defence hangar, Aigis turned and launched a salvo of bullets at the back of the machines, hoping to distract them from her friends and keep their attention focused on herself and Labrys. As she had hoped, the robots displayed only rudimentary intelligence, and they began a slow, lumbering turn, moving back round to face Aigis and Labrys and giving Aigis a good look at them and their weapons.

In addition to the minigun, the robots were also armed with a missile launcher, an electrified harpoon, a net-gun, a laser cutter and a flamethrower. The minigun and flamethrower were mounted on the underside of the machines, but the other weapons were shoulder mounted to give them more height. Likely this was because the minigin and flamethrower would be more effective against large numbers of ground-based infantry, whereas the heavier weapons would be intended for destroying other machines and could benefit from greater height.

"Sister, we need to lure them into the middle of the room. Those weapons" she said, indicating the missile launcher and harpoon gun, "will be our way of beating these enemies".

Labrys nodded, and as one, the two girls surged forwards, nimbly dodging salvos of bullets and blasts of flame. Labrys leapt over a powerful wave of fire that glowed searing bright in the darkness, aiming her rocket fist at the front of the machine and keeping her axe strapped to her back, using its jets to maintain her height and momentum. Meanwhile, Aigis deftly dodged left and right, occasionally firing the odd burst of bullets at the metal monster while evading its own attacks.

Though their attacks did little more than irritate the two hulking titans, Aigis and Labrys succeeded in getting their attention. They focused on Aigis and Labrys as the primary threats and began lumbering back into the hangar. They intensified the ferocity of their attacks, hitting Aigis and Labrys with everything they had. Bullets sprayed all around the room, flame superheated the air, and missiles laid waste to the floor and walls with massive concussive blasts. Aigis was forced to enter Orgia mode, increasing her speed and drawing attention away from her sister, who had been caught by the edge of a missile blast and was lying stunned.

In the nick of time, Labrys pulled herself to her feet and dashed between the two machines, which were now standing right where they wanted them. Aigis, still in Orgia mode, quickly rushed to join her sister. The two machines sighted on them, preparing to riddle them with bullets from two directions at once, but just before they could fire, the two sisters leapt into the air, their jump aided by Aigis' Orgia mode and Labrys' jet-axe respectively, landing gracefully right on top of the two steel juggernauts.

From their vantage atop their enemies, they were safe from the minigun and flamethrower, which could not aim this high. Labrys and Aigis faced each other and grinned, while their steel stallions' AI desperately tried to adjust to this unforeseen situation. It wasn't long before red laser sights once again appeared on Aigis and Labrys' bodies, each titan targeting the girl riding its brother unit. As Aigis had hoped, the electric harpoon- the only weapon that hadn't yet been fired- began whirring to life. Aigis watched the harpoon launcher opposite her as it powered up, timing it in her mind.

"All right Sister- we jump in three….two…one!" Just as Aigis shouted "one" she and Labrys leapt gracefully into the air, somersaulting backwards off the backs of the steel titans. Having jumped at the last possible instant, the behemoths had no time to correct their targeting. Their electric harpoons rammed into each other at a speed that shattered the sound barrier and their armour both, plunging right through their AI cores and the Plumes of Dusk within. The incredible shock of impact and electrical discharge obliterated the internal systems of both machines, sending them crashing to the floor in heaps of twisted, smoking metal.

The metal corpses did not rise. As the smoke cleared, Aigis could just barely make out the name 'Otus' inscribed on one of the ruined machines in cracked, peeling paint. The other unit bore the name 'Ephialtes'. The other Shadow Operatives, realising what had happened, came pouring into the room, offering smiles and shouts of congratulation.

"That was awesome! You girls kick ass!" Junpei shouted exuberantly, pumping the air with his fist.

"Heh, not bad. I'll have to pick up the pace of my training or I'll end up falling too far behind you two" Akihiko said with a fierce grin. Judging by the glint in his eye, he really did intend to up his game.

"You…you did well, Scrap" Sho told Labrys awkwardly, avoiding looking her in the eyes, one hand on the back of his head, a touch of colour in his scarred cheeks.

"Thanks. It means a lot, coming from you, Sho" Labrys replied with a bright smile, causing his cheeks to colour further.

"That was incredibly brave of both of you" Mitsuru said sincerely, "but we need to move on. We don't have much time".

"She's right" Saya said urgently, addressing everyone. "We need to get to Fox-san, and quickly. If he is able to use the Chronus Chamber before we stop him, he's won. Human history will be his to shape as he sees fit. The events that led us here won't even have happened".

Everyone nodded, faces grave.

"Give me a second. I'll scan the upcoming chambers" Fuuka said, summoning Juno and closing her eyes in concentration. After a few moments, her eyes snapped open. "I've found it! I know where the central chamber is. There's a really strong Persona user there, and it also feels similar to the terminal rooms we've found in the mirror worlds, only much more powerful".

"Great! How do we get there?" Akihiko asked, pounding his fist into his open palm in anticipation.

"I'm afraid there's a problem" Fuuka replied. "The entrance to the main chamber is protected by some kind of powerful energy barrier. We won't be able to enter unless we deactivate it at two separate locations first. Fortunately, one of them is en-route to the main chamber. However, I detect another strong presence in that sub-chamber, too".

"We don't have time to shut off one force-field, then go all the way back round. We'll have to split into two teams" Saya proposed.

"I agree" Mitsuru replied, arms folded in thought. "Whichever team goes towards the main chamber will have the harder task, so it should be comprised of our strongest members. The secondary team can handle disabling the other part of the barrier. Yukari, you have the ability to handle multiple Personas at once, along with your Visions. I think you should lead the assault team".

Everyone else quickly agreed to this. "So who else is going with the main team?" Junpei asked.

"I'm going with the main team" Akihiko said firmly, his jaw and fist both tightly clenched. "I'm gonna make those bastards pay for everything they've done. I want to be in the front when we take them down. I won't take no for an answer."

"Very well. Akihiko and I will accompany you, Yukari. Is that acceptable?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll feel more reassured having you two with me" Yukari told them.

When everyone else started clamouring to join the primary assault team, Saya stepped in to remind everyone that both teams were important, and that, Fox notwithstanding, both barrier controls would be guarded.

"I don't mind going with the reserve unit, so long as the main team is strong enough" Saya said. "If Mitsuru and Akihiko are with them, they should be fine. I would also suggest Sho goes with the main squad, and each team takes one each out of Aigis and Labrys".

"I'll go with Scra- I mean, Labrys" Sho said gruffly.

"Looks like I'm goin' with you, Yukari-san" Labrys said with a grin, hefting her great axe lightly in her steel hands.

"That leaves me, Koromaru, Junpei-san, Aigis-san and Saya-san, not counting Fuuka-san" Ken stated bluntly. "With five combatants on each team, it looks like we're pretty much set".

"Hey, that's a good point. What about Fuuka?" Yukari worried aloud.

"I'll stay here and provide backup" Fuuka replied confidently. "It'll be tough trying to support both teams at the same time, but Juno and I will manage, somehow".

"No way. We can't just leave you here all by yourself, Fuuka" Yukari protested. "What happens if more Shadows show up or something?"

"I've already scanned this area, and all the remaining dangerous presences are further in" Fuuka answered calmly. "Besides, we don't have much time."

"She's right" Saya interjected. "Anyway, I think Fuuka will be fine. Now that Aigis and Labrys have taken care of these guys" she said, kicking one of the ruined war robots with her boot, "Master Fox will probably retract his defensive line further in. Remember, he already has enough Alaya Energy to power his time manipulation device; he doesn't need to beat us, just stall us long enough to activate it".

"If Yuka-tan's leading the main team, who's our leader?" Junpei asked his comrades. "There was a time when I'd leap on the chance to do it myself, but…"

_But I've matured since then, and know I'm not necessarily the best choice now, _was what Junpei seemed to leave unsaid. Yukari turned to Saya, but Junpei followed her gaze and shook his head.

"Sorry Yuka-tan, but that ain't happening. I'll fight with her 'cause we're desperate, but I won't take orders from her. It's her fault my Shadow went nuts and tried to kill you in that mirror world, remember? I'm sorry, but I just don't trust her" Junpei grated, frowning distrustfully at Saya, who hung her head in shame.

"Junpei, this isn't the time for…" Yukari began, but Akihiko stopped her with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but we all feel that way" Akihiko told her. "Even those of us who're going with you don't want her running the other team".

"It's fine" Saya said aloud. "I can take orders as well as give them. I'll follow whoever the leader is".

"Aigis led us when we were stuck in the Abyss of Time, and she did a really good job of it" Yukari admitted after thinking for a moment. "I think she should lead the other team".

There were no objections. With the matter settled, the Shadow Operatives left Fuuka within the underground hangar and ran ahead, guided by her voice. It didn't take long for them to reach the point where the two teams would have to part ways. A sign mounted prominently on the wall, visible even in the eerie gloom of the Dark Hour indicated two different directions leading to two separate parts of the underground complex. One direction was marked: 'Humanoid Weapon Research and Development' while the other read 'Space-Time Divergence Laboratory and Moirai Core Access'.

The Shadow Operatives shuddered collectively as they read the bold, clinical characters etched into the steel wall in both Japanese and English. Labrys and Aigis were especially affected: they knew what 'humanoid weapons' likely referred to. Images of a black maiden, like an evil twin of Aigis and Labrys scything down helpless innocents flashed through their minds.

"She really was made here, wasn't she?" Labrys muttered softly.

"This is where we have to part" Mitsuru said firmly, "but I want everyone to remember that we're fighting not just to protect this world but also to live. Everyone, make sure to come back alive. Only that will mean true victory for us".

There was no time for long goodbyes, no time for either sentiment or ceremony. After exchanging only a few brief words, two groups of friends separated and rushed down different paths into the doors of darkness, each knowing that they might never see the others again. Nevertheless, determination, courage and anger blazed in their hearts, propelling them forward no matter what dark fate might lie in store for them.

**BREAK**

Aigis moved as quickly as she dared through the darkened chambers of the Darkstorm humanoid weapon laboratories. Though she was aware that time was critical, they had to slow down to avoid being ambushed by Shadows, several groups of which had periodically materialised out of the walls and floor to attack them. Some of them had been held in glass tanks, which Aigis was sure had opened intentionally in response to the presence of her and her friends.

Battling the Shadows forced Aigis to acknowledge her surroundings. She resented them for that almost as much as for the precious time the Shadows were costing them. Vaguely human shapes lay on steel slabs set against the walls, hooked up to computer monitors and various mechanical apparatus. In places, robotic arms like those used to assemble cars in factories were suspended above the metallic beds, some of them still gripping mechanical body parts, as if the machines had been stopped midway through production when the Dark Hour descended.

Many of the robot girls that were being assembled here had been left in an obviously broken or half-finished state. There were ones without arms and legs, or with their torsos left wide open, revealing the circuitry and mechanisms within. Some did not even have their faces complete, with half-human features, one side of their face covered with the appearance of human skin, the other side an obviously inhuman metal frame.

Aigis shuddered uncontrollably. Remembering the room they had fought her sister's Shadow in last year, she was extremely glad that Labrys had gone with the other team, so she wouldn't have to see this. Never before had Aigis been so keenly aware that not all humans were like her friends; that many of them would see her and Labrys as mere tools, to be used and discarded when they could no longer serve their purpose. Certainly, that had been how Ikutsuki had seen her, but….those eyes. The dead, staring eyes of the robot girls in this room, lying on their steel slabs, or propped against the walls haphazardly. Some of those eyes tracked Aigis and her friends as they moved and fought, though no other part of their owners moved. There was a dim glimmer of sentience, and a silent plea for help in those eyes. Aigis felt like her heart was being crushed.

"Are you alright, Ai-chan?" Junpei asked, concerned. Aigis refocused and managed to give him a barely perceptible nod. "Those bastards. This is disgusting. It's completely inhuman. How can they just toy with lives like this? Just because they're machines doesn't mean these girls are any less alive than we are! I'll never forgive them!"

Junpei's grip on his sword was white knuckled, and Aigis could see disgust and disapproval on her other friends' faces as well. Koromaru growled as he prowled around the room, his teeth bared in an angry snarl. It made Aigis feel a little bit better. Her friends were with her, at least, and they would never treat her or Labrys the way the Darkstorm scientists had treated these poor failures.

As they moved on, defeating Shadows as they went, they eventually came to a room containing data consoles and paper files in steel cabinets, stacked on opposite sides of the rectangular chamber. A file had been left open on a table in the middle.

"Hey, look at this" Ken commented, indicating the file. Aigis and the others gathered round, except for Koromaru, who whimpered softly near Aigis' feet. The file read as follows:

**Although successful integration of Plumes of Dusk into sentient machines has increased dramatically since our discovery that a human personality must be used as the 'base' for the unit's core consciousness and Persona Systems, we have thus far been unable to recreate the incredible success of the unit we have designated 'Retsu'. Our other functioning units, though technically successful, do not display anywhere near the level of intelligence, emotion, ego or propensity for violence that Retsu does.**

**We are forced to conclude that this disparity in results is caused by the quality of the 'base' personality. Unfortunately, for reasons as yet unclear, the same human cannot be used as the foundation for multiple units, and we have been unable to find another that even comes close to the one used in Retsu's construction.**

**Retsu displays incredible skill not only in combat but in how well she can synchronise with the Moirai system. Our current hypothesis is that this is due to the human that served as her foundation's involvement in the previous system that served as a prototype for the current Neo-Deva system.**

**If we could replicate Retsu, Darkstorm would be unstoppable, but regrettably we are not even close to achieving that. Our greatest success so far after Retsu lies in the three Furies. Though individually inferior to Retsu, they are all capable of using Personas, and their combined strength makes them a formidable force. Once they have been approved for use in the field, they will boost the Tenebrae's combat potential considerably.**

Aigis looked away from the file. She didn't want to read any more, and they didn't have time in any case. They moved ahead, into a room marked 'Personality Transfer Chamber'. What they saw there disgusted them even beyond the things they had seen so far.

Along the walls of the room were several transparent pods, each of which held a human woman. The heads of the pale-faced women held captive inside the pods were enveloped in some kind of helmet, a mass of tubes and wires coming from it and connecting to an apparatus and a clear tank suspended above the pod. Aigis realised she had seen something like this before, in the alternate world in which they had first fought Saya and the mirror Mitsuru.

"We have to get them out of here!" Ken shouted, his face white and horrified as he began searching for a way to get the women out of the pods.

"No, Ken" Saya said quietly. "We don't. They aren't breathing". She indicated the pods, where the women were sleeping, and closer inspection revealed that their chests were indeed not rising and falling. A digital log left next to a monitor displaying flat vital signs read:

**Error: human subject is dead. Extraction process for personality mapping appears to kill host. Reasons currently unclear. Send memo to command and ensure only subjects who will not be missed are brought to the lab. If supply of subjects is running low, suggest using low-level Darkstorm cultists not vital to Darkstorm's plans in place of vagrants.**

Junpei rounded on Saya, a look of cold fury on his face. "Did you know about this?" he asked softly, menacingly. Saya looked down, refusing to meet Junpei's accusing gaze. "Did you know about this?" Junpei shouted, his voice echoing in the smothering silence of the darkened room.

"I…I knew things were going on" Saya eventually managed. Her voice was soft and ashamed, her usual strength and confidence seeming to evaporate. "I didn't know about this, exactly, but I knew awful things were going on. I turned a blind eye to them. All I could think about was finding a way to save my world. I was blinded by Master Fox's promise that if he succeeded, none of this would have ever happened. I know this isn't enough, but….I'm sorry".

Saya really did look sorry. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. It suddenly occurred to Aigis how quiet she had been since they had first came in here. Junpei and Ken did not look mollified, though. It looked like they were about to start shouting at Saya when Fuuka's voice rang out clearly in their heads.

"You're almost there! The barrier control is in the next chamber!" she told them excitedly.

Fuuka's timing couldn't have been better. The urgency of the mission pushed Junpei and Ken's animosity from their minds, and they moved ahead as one, the need to win and watch each other's backs outweighing all else.

They entered a circular chamber with several vertical capsules set into the wall at regular intervals. In the centre of the room was a transparent column, and in the middle of that column was a shining object that Aigis knew only too well. A Plume of Dusk. A constant stream of energy was flowing out of the Plume of Dusk, up through the column and through a series of pipes set into the ceiling.

"There's no doubt about it" Fuuka's voice came. "That's what's feeding the barrier from this side. If you either destroy or disable that central column, the force field on this side should disperse- wait, something's wrong. I'm sensing powerful presences in the room with you. Everyone, don't let your guard down!"

Suddenly, the metal coffins set into the circular wall slid open, and out of three of them, spaced in an equilateral triangle formation around the room, stepped three mechanical maidens just like Aigis. Their bodies were sleek and silver, neither the shining white of Aigis' body nor the midnight black of Retsu's. They wore no clothing, their hair and faces their only nod to human sensibilities. One carried a thick metal club studded with brass and had her red hair pulled into two short braids; her eyes were the same colour as her hair, and glowed with a dull malevolence. Parts of her body were also painted, particularly across her thighs, arms and upper chest. Another of them had short, green hair. Her creators had made no effort to give her a plausible human hair-colour. Her eyes and stripes once again matched her hair colour, and she carried a huge metal sword. It was not a laser blade like Retsu's, but it still looked like it could cause considerable damage.

The last one had shoulder length, straight blue hair and clear blue eyes almost the same shade as Aigis'. Her eyes seemed clearer and more aware than those of her sisters, and though her hands held no weapons, Aigis recognised the same gun-barrel finger attachments she herself preferred on the other mechanical maiden. Aigis noted that there were two short laser blades at the final girl's waist; like Retsu, she was obviously designed to be able to switch between ranged and melee combat as the battle dictated.

"Intruders detected" the blue-haired girl said in an emotionless, monotone voice. "All Erinyes, commence elimination of intruders".

"Command accepted" the other two units intoned in equally emotionless voices, and then they sprang into action, giving the Shadow Operatives no time to reply. The green-haired girl with the sword rushed Junpei, who barely managed to raise his katana in time to block her strike. The force of the impact almost flung Junpei off his feet, sending shockwaves through his arms. It was all he could do to keep hold of his sword.

"Junpei-san!" Ken called, summoning Kala-Nemi and preparing to launch a Hamaon at the girl bearing down on Junpei with her huge sword. Before he was able to complete the spell, however, Saya screamed "Ken, look out!" and yanked him forward just in time for him to avoid being smashed by the heavy cudgel of the red-haired robot.

The red robot regarded Saya coolly, and intoned the name of her Persona. "Megaera, destroy her". A monstrous shape outlined in flame appeared above the club-bearing girl. It vaguely resembled a human woman, but was covered in blazing red scales and had nothing but a mass of writhing tentacles covered in spikes and tipped by barbed blades in place of legs. The creature also had snakes in place of hair, writhing and spitting sparks into the air. The creature launched a savage volley of spikes from its tentacles, forcing Saya to leap back and hurl herself to the side to avoid being skewered.

Meanwhile, the green-haired girl was pressing Junpei, who could barely defend against her furious onslaught of heavy strikes, powered by her superhuman mechanical strength. Just as she was about to split Junpei's head, Koromaru summoned Cerberus and blasted the green swordswoman with an Agidyne, knocking her back and allowing Junpei to recover and gain some distance.

The girl with the sword rounded on Koromaru with something nearly resembling anger in her eyes, and she almost shouted the name "Alecto!" A monstrous black creature with the head of a dog and arms that ended in cruel scythes in place of arms emerged from her. It was covered in hair, and only superficially resembled a female human. It shrieked as it dove toward Koromaru, scythe arms flashing through the air at godly speed as it executed its Vorpal Blade attack, gouging the floor wherever it struck. Koromaru yelped, dodging the strikes with every ounce of agility he could muster.

It was not enough. Though Koromaru had once been as swift as the wind, he was getting old for a dog and could not move as he once had. Backing him against a pillar, Alecto's attack left him cornered. The terrible Persona's scythe-like arm came crashing towards Koromaru, aiming to take his head. Koromaru whimpered and closed his eyes, his animal instincts sensing the end. There was a horrible sound of something slicing through flesh, and red blood stained the floor.

Alecto hefted her sword in triumph, Persona vanishing- and came face to face with Saya's furious crimson stare. She stood, Koromaru whimpering behind her, having shielded him with her body. Her naginata clattered to the floor as she clutched the deep gash in her right arm, but her eyes betrayed no hint of fear.

Aigis had no clue any of this was happening. Her complete attention was demanded by her blue-haired opponent, Tisiphone. She fought with an incredible combination of ferocity and precision. When Aigis tried to back away and gain some distance to aim and fire, Tisiphone would charge her, deadly laser knives at the ready, forcing Aigis to go on the defensive and evade. If those laser blades touched her, even her armour would not protect her. They could shear through her metal limbs like a hot knife through butter. Conversely, whenever Aigis tried to take advantage of her combat experience and get inside Tisiphone's guard, her opponent would leap gracefully back, switching quickly to ranged attacks and launching a volley of bullets that bounced dangerously around the cramped metal chamber at Aigis.

When Aigis summoned Athena, using her shield to stop Tisiphone's bullets and intending to ram Athena into her, Tisiphone responded by summoning her own Persona, which resembled a demonic woman with large, bat-like wings, cruel talons that crackled with electricity and a long, prehensile tail tipped with a scorpion's stinger. The Persona joined its hands, palms outwards toward Aigis, and a powerful blast of lightning shot out of them, blasting through Athena and searing through Aigis' circuits. The pain and disruption forced Aigis to her knees, and for a moment she lost sight of her enemy. _This one is dangerous, _Aigis thought. _She fights with intelligence. _If Athena had not absorbed most of the Zidoyne, Aigis could have been severely damaged and rendered helpless by that attack. The enemy's Persona could use Aigis' weakness. Aigis would have to go all out to have even a chance of beating her. Which meant….

Meanwhile, Saya faced Alecto, the mechanical warrior who had wounded her. Alecto raised her sword in an attempt to rush Saya and finish her before she could summon her Persona, but Persephone manifested in the nick of time, blowing Alecto back with a mighty Garudyne and sending her smashing hard into the steel wall. Koromaru did not miss this opportunity. He rushed forward and blasted an Agidyne into Alecto as she struggled to climb out of the wall and free herself. The attack hit dead on, and was too much for the Furie, already damaged as she was from Koromaru and Saya's earlier attacks. Her chest plate burst open in fragments of hot metal, revealing the delicate machinery and circuits inside. Half her face burned away, revealing the sleek metal underneath. Alecto regarded Saya and Koromaru with her one remaining eye. Though not as emotionally developed as Aigis or Labrys, she nonetheless seemed to understand what was happening to her. There was a mixture of respect and sadness on her ruined face. _Finish me, _that single green eye seemed to implore.

Saya took a deep breath and summoned Persephone, casting Ziodyne with all her mental strength. The spear of lightning shot straight into Alecto's open chest cavity, frying the delicate components within. Alecto spasmed horribly a few times, then lay still, wisps of smoke rising from within her. Her green eye took on the glassy look of a corpse even as it remained fixed on her killers.

Megaera engulfed Junpei in flames created by her Persona. Left to fight both Junpei and Ken at the same time, she tried to eliminate them both at once with a powerful spell, but Junpei shielded Ken with his body, making sure he took the brunt of Megaera's attack. As Junpei emerged unscathed from the flames, Megaera looked at him with an expression of utter confusion, unable to comprehend how Junpei had survived.

Ken leapt into that opening, blasting Megaera with a Ziodyne from Kala-Nemi. Damaged and disoriented from Ken's attack, Megaera was unable to defend herself from Junpei's Trismegistus, which came swooping down at incredible speak, smashing Megaera directly over the head with a crushing Gigantic Fist attack that sent her sprawling to the ground. Before she could rise again, Ken once more called forth Kala-Nemi, and Megaera was enveloped in the light of Hamaon. She fell, and did not rise again.

With a grimace, Junpei walked over and plunged his sword through her Plume of Dusk, killing her. It had only taken a few moments, but it had felt like hours. Both he and Ken were drenched in sweat. Shaking, it was all they could do to remain upright.

Aigis had entered Orgia mode, the extra strength and speed it gave her the only thing that had allowed her to avoid Tisiphone's deadly lightning blasts. This was the second time in a short space of time that she had activated Orgia mode, and it was taking a terrible toll on her body. She knew she had to finish Tisiphone quickly, before she overheated. The second that happened, she was dead. She couldn't allow herself to die, not while her friends and the world were both still in danger.

In a final, desperate manoeuvre, Aigis rushed Tisiphone while she was holding her laser knives. She made as if to allow Tisiphone to slice her arms off with her dual blades, but at the last instinct, Aigis bent her knees and ducked underneath the attack. Grabbing Tisiphone's wrists in her own hands, Aigis surged upwards with all her might, bending back Tisiphone's arms and discharging her gun barrels into Tisiphone's wrists. She yelped…and let go of the laser knives. Snatching the deadly daggers from out of the air and using her momentum to kick Tisiphone over on to her back, Aigis leapt down on her opponent with all the ferocity she could muster, plunging the blades deep into Tisiphone's chest. Aigis pulled them out and prepared to strike again, but realised there was no need; the light had already left Tisiphone's eyes.

Exhausted to her very core, Aigis disengaged Orgia mode before it could do irreversible damage to her systems and then slumped down to the cold metal floor right beside her fellow machine, who she had just killed. She had time to see Saya desperately summoning Persephone one last time and shattering the pillar containing the Plume of Dusk before she lost the strength to hold her head up.

Junpei, Ken and Koromaru crowded around her, Junpei supporting a white faced Saya, a hastily tied bandage covering her wounded arm. Ken frantically cast healing magic, sealing the cut on Saya's arm and taking care of the various minor injuries they had all incurred during the fight.

"Saya-san, thank you very much" Ken said, bowing to Saya. "You saved my life, and Koromaru's too".

"Woof!" Koromaru agreed.

"I guess you're not so bad" Junpei conceded tiredly. "Though this doesn't make up for all the bad stuff you've done".

"You're right Junpei. It doesn't" Saya agreed in an even more exhausted voice. "Whether the sins of Fox-san and I bear fruit this night or humanity is freed to choose its own path is now out of our hands. All we can do is trust in Yukari and the others...and pray". 


	23. Chapter 22: The Fox and the Phoenix

Chapter 22:

Yukari's arrow skewered the Shadow and it dispersed into black mist that quickly vanished into the ambient gloom of Darkstorm's artificial Dark Hour. They had been harried constantly by Shadows since splitting up with Aigis and her team. Though Yukari was worried about the others, there was nothing she could do to help them. All she could do was hope for their safety and success.

As Mitsuru and the others finished cleaning up the other Shadows, an ominous silence descended upon the group. No more Shadows appeared. The walls and ceiling were suffused with glowing green pipes that ran ahead of them, bearing strange energy to the core of this place. Circuits, wires and gas pipes increasingly gave way to systems of an alien design, built as much by supernatural means as by science.

"There's a powerful presence just ahead of you" Fuuka said into their hearts. "I need to support the other team as well, so I won't be able to give you my full attention, but please, no one die, okay?"

Yukari tried to send reassuring thoughts to Fuuka and led the others to a large metal door. It was protected by several electronic locks, including a keypad and a retinal scan, but of course the security measures were non-functional during the Dark Hour. _Either that, or they're waiting for us, _Yukari thought grimly. The sign above the door read: 'Space-Time Divergence Research Facility'. None of them had any doubts that the powerful presence Fuuka had sensed was behind this door. Firming her resolve, Yukari pushed the door open, straining against the heavy metal, and led her friends inside.

What awaited them was a vast, rectangular chamber, larger than the circular room beneath the dome where they had fought Saya and the alternate universe version of Mitsuru in the otherworldly Port Island. One side of the room, the side closest to the entrance, was largely taken up by a dizzying array of scientific machinery. There was a large, heavy-duty centrifuge, a device for generating electromagnetic fields, a high-calibre laser, a small-scale particle collider and several other things which Yukari couldn't even begin to fathom. The opposite end of the room to the mechanical apparatus was occupied by a solid bank of consoles for recording and studying data, with several comfortable swivel chairs positioned in front of key terminals. None of them were occupied.

The intervening space was dominated by three huge cylinders which rose high above the heads of the Shadow Operatives. Thick steel tubes emerged from the top of each cylinder, connected to the ceiling far above them. They were arranged in an equilateral triangle formation in the centre of the room. All three cylinders had a large steel door on the front, indicating that they each housed something enormous. Fuuka warned them mentally that there was something odd about the cylinders, as if they had a presence like that of a living being. Yukari could feel the pressure coming off them, and at first she didn't even notice the solitary figure standing in the middle of the cylinders.

"Over there!" Akihiko shouted, pointing. "Is he the one behind all this?"

As one, the Shadow Operatives raised their weapons and took defensive positions, but the figure made no move to attack them. He simply stood there, posture relaxed, hands clasped behind his back. If it weren't for the fact he was standing so nonchalantly in the middle of an artificial Dark Hour, near the very core of an evil organisation poised to ruin the world, he could have easily passed for a non-combatant.

"There's no mistake. He's a Persona user" Fuuka said into their minds. "He's the strong presence I sensed earlier. Everyone, please be careful".

"Is this bastard Fox?" Sho growled, but he received no reply. Realising they were short on time, the Shadow Operatives approached the lone figure. It turned about to be a foreign man Yukari guessed was in his forties, with a neatly trimmed beard speckled with grey and piercing, intelligent grey eyes. He wore an immaculate white laboratory coat, and carried no obvious weapons. There was no malice in either his expression or body language, yet he radiated a kind of strong aura, as though his calm exterior belied a storm of passion and perhaps even madness within.

"Welcome, Shadow Operatives, to my humble laboratory" he said genially as they approached. His voice was rich and deep, his tone almost inviting.

"Who are ya? Are you Alistair Fox? Are you the one who's behind everything?" Labrys asked accusingly, unlimbering her great axe and holding it out towards the mysterious scientist.

"My name is Christoff Nicholai" he replied casually. "Though I rarely have cause to use this title, I am also a Tenebrous of Darkstorm. Therefore, you may also call me Christoff the Architect."

"So you're not the boss, but you're still one of those Tenebrous bastards" Akihiko growled. "Listen, we're taking your boss, and this whole stinking place down. Don't think we'll let you get away with what you've done, but if you let us through here, we'll let you live to face the authorities. Otherwise…" Akihiko clenched his fists, his tone, expression and stance conveying his intent better than words ever could.

"Ah, how quaint. I suppose it's a bit much for me to expect laymen to think in scientific terms" Nicholai replied, sounding like an old teacher who was just a little disappointed with his student's response. He did not look the least bit threatened. "Have you forgotten our purpose here? Master Fox is about to become the world's first time traveller, thanks in no small part to the fruits of my own research. If he succeeds, time itself will be altered, and the very events leading to this discussion and its immediate aftermath will be erased. Therefore, you killing me would be meaningless; my death would be undone by Master Fox, along with all your efforts".

"Why are you doing this?" Yukari asked. "Why would a scientist like you help Darkstorm do such horrible things? Why would you help Fox? What do _you_ get out of _him _travelling back through time?"

Fox looked straight at Yukari, a slight frown on his face. He seemed to be contemplating something. After a moment's pause, he spoke. "Are you perhaps Miss Yukari Takeba?"

Yukari stepped back, raising her hand to her mouth unconsciously in alarm. "How…how do you know my name? I don't know you!" she exclaimed.

"I do not know you personally, but I am very familiar with the work of your father, Eiichiro Takeba" Nicholai replied.

"What's my Dad got to with this?" Yukari snarled, feeling the heat of anger in her cheeks. If Nicholai noticed her reaction at all, he did not show it. Instead he continued in the same calm, measured tone.

"Why, everything, of course. Your father was a brilliant man. In fact, it was thanks to his efforts that much of this was possible".

"Don't listen to him, Yukari" Mitsuru interjected. "He's just trying to demoralise you with his lies".

"I would think you would know better than anyone that what I am saying is nothing but the truth, Miss Kirijo" Nicholai said evenly, directing his attention toward Mitsuru. "Have you already forgotten what the stated original goal of your grandfather's Ergo Research division was?"

Mitsuru gasped, but for a moment Yukari could only stare at her in confusion. Nicholai's next words, however, sent icy chills down her spine.

"That's right. Although the research was shifted to focus on Tartarus and the elimination of mankind as Kouetsu Kirijo fell to madness and nihilism…the original goal of that research was to use the power of Shadows to create a time manipulation device".

Yukari felt cold. "That's not….that's just a coincidence" she said defiantly.

"What's goin' on? I don't get it" Labrys said in confusion.

"Eiichiro Takeba and his team were the first to realise that Shadows had the power to influence the flow of space-time" Nicholai continued. "Shadows are beings that arise from the repressed self of humans. In other words, human consciousness and imagination has the latent potential, under the correct circumstances, to alter the nature of reality itself. The Dark Hour and Tartarus, the TV world and several other phenomena attributed to supernatural events are all manifestations of this".

"So what's that got to with Pink's Dad over there?" Sho abruptly questioned. "My Dad was a real son of a bitch, but he still didn't have anything to do with you shitheads".

"You still don't see?" Nicholai replied. "Our Neo-Deva system uses the power of the Moirai Sisters to collect the thoughts and desires of humans, their wishes for things to be different, and their awareness that things _could _have been different, and uses that to construct false worlds based on those desires. Though these worlds are mere reflections of reality, they are still based on possibilities that could have been real. Thus they are reconstructions of actual alternate timelines, paths our universe could have gone down, but didn't."

"The Everett-Wheeler model, also known as the Many Worlds Interpretation" Mitsuru muttered, frowning. No one paid her any mind. They were transfixed by the mad scientist before them.

"According to Einstein's Theory of Relativity, it is impossible to travel physically through time" Nicholai explained. "But what if you could construct a perfect recreation of an alternate universe, one in which events had happened differently, and then superimpose it over the current timeline, replacing the current flow of causality with the alternate one?"

Mitsuru's face was as white as ash. "If that were possible" she swallowed, "you could bypass the seemingly unassailable rules of relativity and remake the universe as if you'd changed time, without having to actually travel through time yourself".

"You are absolutely correct, Miss Kirijo" Nicholai replied gleefully, becoming more animated as his explanation reached its climax. "Around two decades ago, a man named Takahisa Kandori used a human girl named Maki Sonomura as the core component of the original Deva system, built on the foundation of my own father's genius" he exposited bitterly. "Kandori discovered that he could use the Deva system's reality-altering properties to overwrite reality itself with the 'ideal' world created by the subconscious of Maki Sonomura. Kandori intended to use this power to make himself a god and erase humanity to satisfy his nihilistic whims, but he was defeated by a group of young Persona users not unlike yourselves, of which Kei Nanjo was a core member".

"You better prepare yourself, because we're about to do the same to you" Akihiko interjected threateningly.

"You see?" Nicholai continued, ignoring Akihiko. "The dream Master Fox and I share- the culmination of my research- involves combining the reality overriding properties of the original Deva system with the ability to absorb human thoughts and feelings and transform them into the complete, perfect blueprints for alternate timelines provided by the Moirai Network. It's the perfect fusion of Eiichiro Takeba's theories and my own father's unrivalled brilliance. That is the true nature of the Chronos Chamber that Master Fox is even now readying for use- the ability for a person to consciously construct their ideal timeline and overwrite the current reality with it, using the Alaya Energy of the countless humans who have contributed to the Neo-Deva system".

"Don't you dare lump my Dad together with yours!" Yukari shouted at Nicholai. "My father was a good man who was deceived. He died trying to save this world! Your Dad was obviously an evil nut-job just like you. You're just trying to justify your disgusting schemes!"

"No!" Nicholai roared, his vehemence startling the Shadow Operatives, making them raise their weapons. Nicholai stood, shaking, either with rage or some other emotion. "My father was a good man. He was once one of the most respected authorities on quantum physics. He always believed in the latent capacity of the human mind and its connection to the seemingly random elements of the quantum world.

"My father believed his theories held the key to what we humans still ignorantly call 'chance' and 'destiny'. But when he tried to publish his theories they laughed at him, and he was exiled from the scientific community. That was when Kandori found him. Kandori recognised my father's talents and agreed to fund his research, provided he become an employee of Kandori's company, SEBEC, and accept certain conditions. Kandori used my father to create his Deva system- my father had no idea what his research was being used for. When he eventually found out, he sacrificed his life to try and stop Kandori.

"Since then, I have tried to continue my father's research, hoping to vindicate his theories and clear his name, but I too have been met with scorn and ridicule. Like my father before me, I was exiled from the scientific community, and have suffered nothing but misery ever since. Even my mother has since disowned me".

"Until Fox found you" Mitsuru said, her arms folded and her face showing a mixture of pity and contempt. "And now he's using you just as Kandori used your father".

"You're wrong" Nicholai retorted. "Master Fox is different. He is going to use the Chronos Chamber to create a better reality for everyone. I will be offered a golden place at his side in the new timeline; my father and I will be revered as the greatest scientists the world has ever known, surpassing even the likes of Albert Einstein and Isaac Newton! All the Tenebrae will have their fates changed; they won't have to undergo the terrible suffering that made them the twisted individuals they are!"

"So you at least admit they are twisted" Akihiko said grimly. "I'm sorry, but even if you have noble intentions, I can't let you alter time for your own whims. I wouldn't let even a dear friend do it, so I'm certainly not going to let the likes of _you _get his way. People's lives aren't something that should be toyed around with!"

"Hah! You think you can deft me?" Nicholai replied, a mad, wild look in his eyes. "I have already entered the realm of gods! I have created life! Retsu and the Furies are proof of that!"

"You created Retsu, too?" Labrys asked in horror. "Are you the reason she's like that? Just how much have you done?"

"Ah Retsu. She looks so much like Maki Sonomura- it must have given Kei Nanjo quite a turn. Of course, it's only natural she looks that way- Sonomura was the base for her personality, after all".

"You bastard!" Akihiko shouted, his face and voice furious.

"That girl caused so much trouble for my family" Nicholai snarled half to himself. "She was the lynchpin of our suffering. It was most fitting that she be sacrificed to further Darkstorm's goals. Thanks to the psychological torture and conditioning we inflicted on Sonomura, Retsu obtained the perfect personality for her purpose. Ha!"

"I've heard enough" Yukari said in disgust. "We're taking this guy down right now!"

"You think you can stop me, the man who has surpassed Zeus? Who is about to become the rival of God himself, the architect of an entire universe?" Nicholai shouted. "Just try it! Brontes! Steropes! Pyracmon! Come forth!"

The doors on the three cylinders opened, and three red points of light shone out of the darkness within. There was a whir of machinery and out of the three cylinders stepped three steel giants, each with a single red targeting sensor in the middle of its head, serving as its 'eye'. Though they were bipedal, they had extremely thick metal legs operated by factory grade pistons, and their arms and upper bodies were comparatively thin, giving them a squat appearance. In the steel hands of each giant was a different deadly weapon; the one to the left of the Shadow Operatives, marked Brontes, carried a sound wave cannon that could create crushing waves of force. Its companion, Steropes, carried a large, electrified blade. Lastly, the third robot, which had emerged from the cylinder behind Nicholai, was holding a cryocannon designed to fire liquid nitrogen from the container on its back.

Akihiko, Sho and Labrys each made as if to rush Nicholai, but Brontes and Steropes stepped together in front of him, shielding their master from harm. A swing from Steropes' mighty sword sent them scattering backwards as they scrambled to avoid the enormous blade.

"Don't let that blade come too close to you!" Mitsuru warned. "Electricity jumps gaps. You could be electrocuted even if you avoid the weapon itself."

"Still lecturing us even at a time like this Mitsuru?" Akihiko said with a grin. "Don't worry. I know plenty about electricity". To punctuate his point, Akihiko summoned Caesar and blasted Brontes with a massive Ziodyne. The huge machine sparked and smoked, stumbling backwards and forcing its creator to scramble out of the way.

At that moment, Fuuka's voice rang out in their heads. "I've finished analysing what's generating the barrier. It's those three pipes coming out of the top of the cylinders the robots came out of. There must be something inside those cylinders besides those machines, but if we can destroy the pipes or get inside the cylinders, we'll disable the barrier".

"How're we gonna get through those doors? Or up there for that matter?" Labrys complained while desperately avoiding a slash from Steropes' electrified blade by leaping over it.

"Are you kidding, Scrap?" Sho shouted. "You can fly with that axe of yours, right? Just fly up there and smash 'em!"

As if it had heard Sho, Steropes raised its sword in a vertical slash towards Labrys. Labrys leapt back, getting out of range of the blade, but Steropes moved forward and twisted the blade unexpectedly at the last moment, knocking Labrys' axe up and out of her hand.

"Oh, no. My axe!" Labrys called out. Unarmed save for her rocket fist, Labrys was forced to retreat before Steropes' furious onslaught. The iron giant strode forward, driving Labrys back with relentless, high-speed sweeps of its electrified sword. The ground began heaving and shaking as if caught in the throes of an earthquake, and a sickening feeling of _wrongness _began settling over the Shadow Operatives.

"What's going on?" Mitsuru shouted as she called forth Artemisia to shield Akihiko from a deadly blast of ultracold gas from Pyracmon's cryocannon.

"It begins!" Nicholai shouted ecstatically. "Master Fox is about to create an entirely new timeline! The universe itself will be reborn in accordance with our wishes!"

"We can't let that happen!" Yukari shouted, switching to Thor and blasting Brontes in the back with a Ziodyne while Nicholai was distracted by his own maniacal ranting. The unexpected attack sent the steel giant reeling, and it ceased pressuring Akihiko and Sho with its sonic attacks. Sho broke away immediately to help Labrys, who was being cornered by Steropes. Akihiko, on the other hand, used the opportunity to call Caesar and launch a brilliant storm of lightning towards Brontes. The raging bolts enveloped the mechanical monster, flooding its every circuit, leaping from limb to limb, causing it to thrash wildly. The concentrated Maziodyne was too much for its systems, already damaged from the previous electronic attacks, to bear. Thick black smoke rose from Brontes' joints, some of which were melted and fused together, and it toppled over, the red light of its central sensor dying as it became inert.

The rumbling grew more intense, and the atmosphere became charged with a tremendous flow of energy. The entire universe seemed to tremble, the air feeling thick like jelly around the Shadow Operatives. Everything took on a surreal quality reminiscent of a nightmare, the kind in which you were being chased by something, but no matter how fast you ran, you could never go quickly enough to escape.

"We're really out of time!" Fuuka screamed frantically into their minds. "The other team are done- you have to get this barrier down and get through to Fox now!"

"Tch. Looks like it's up to me" Sho growled softly. "Hey you oversized piece of junk! Over here!" he shouted, unleashing a blade of black energy towards Steropes. It hit the titan squarely in the back of its boxy head, causing it to turn away from Labrys, who had been backed against the wall near the door they had come in by, and focus its attention on Sho.

Steropes charged Sho, running back towards the middle of the room where the three cylinders were. Sho grinned, battle-lust singing in his veins. This was what he had endured hell for. Brontes brought his sword down in a lightning fast overhead sweep, aiming to completely obliterate Sho, but Sho was no longer there. With lightning-fast movements that shouldn't even have been possible for a human, Sho had rolled away from the attack, ran between Steropes' legs and was already leaping towards one of the exposed pistons on the back of the giant's legs. Using Tsukuyomi's power to imbue his weapons with the strength to cut steel, Sho Sheared through the piston with a single leaping slash, causing Steropes to stumble and almost fall.

Turning awkwardly around to face Sho and pressing its back against one of the three cylinders for support, Steropes raised its sword and tried to swat at Sho with a series of rapid vertical strikes. Sho dodged nimbly, sidestepping left and right to avoid the deadly blows. At last, Steropes gouged a dent into the floor with a low thrust, and, in the few heartbeats it took the giant to dislodge its blade, Sho had jumped up onto its wrist and ran up its arm.

Too late, the giant realised its plight. Sho jumped and somersaulted gracefully in the air. At the apex of his flight, when he was just below Steropes' head, he summoned Tsukuyomi. A blade of black flame appeared in each of the moon-god's hands, a perfect imitation of his master's style. Tsukuyomi drew his blades inwards with savage force, completely decapitating Steropes. The giant's body slumped against the cylinder he had been using for support, providing a perfect slope up to the top of the cylinder.

"Now, Scrap! Do it!" Sho shouted as Labrys, having retrieved her axe, swiftly ran and leapt up the fallen Steropes to stand atop the cylinder that had housed him. Instead of immediately slashing at the barrier pipe next to her, Labrys gripped her axe firmly in one hand and jumped off the cylinder with all the force she could muster. Just as she was falling directly between the three pipes, she unleashed her rocket fist attack and spun in mid-air like a dynamo. Her axe went crashing through all three pipes at extreme speed, neatly severing all of them at once.

"The barrier's done! Someone, hurry!" Fuuka shouted. In response to Fuuka's desperate urging, Mitsuru, who was closest to the far door turned and began sprinting as fast as she could for the exit. Nicholai, finally realising that two of his creations were down and the situation was turning against him, screamed "I won't let you! Hephaestus!"

A large, ugly, deformed Persona emerged from Nicholai's body. In his right hand, he held a blazing blacksmith's hammer, but he wore a dirty, ragged lab coat over his hunchbacked body. The Persona's left arm was mechanical, and Metal chains were wound around the wrist and forearm. A stream of deadly fire rolled out of the Persona, aiming to burn Mitsuru to a crisp, but Yukari switched to Surt and stood between Nicholai and Mitsuru, absorbing the flame and shielding Mitsuru long enough for her to flee into the core of the Neo-Deva system.

**BREAK**

Mitsuru ran for her life. For the lives of her friends. For the lives of everyone in the entire world. She entered a cathedral of light. Here, the infinite black of the Dark Hour merged with the unimaginable radiance of human imagination and creativity. The vast chamber that housed the core of the Neo-Deva system had been completely transformed. The dull ceiling suffused by a network of glowing green pipes had been replaced by the infinite void of space, studded by stars and nebulae, a dizzying array of colour and light against an infinite expanse of darkness. The bank of consoles where Selene had once operated the Moirai system for the benefit of the Tenebrae was nowhere to be seen; there was no ugly wall of consoles, only a shimmering wall of light, constantly flowing with characters in every language known to man.

In the centre of the universe was a shining pillar of blue light. Through its translucent walls Mitsuru could see a golden-haired man floating in the air with a rapt expression on his face. Mitsuru knew that everything she was seeing was just a visual representation of the truth that her fragile human mind could understand. A mortal could not fully comprehend the destruction and rebirth of an entire universe, so it parsed the information down into a form the human imagination could cope with.

Mitsuru didn't care. All she could think about was stopping Fox from destroying everything she knew, everything she _was. _Desperately, she summoned Artemisia, launching two devastating volleys of ice; one towards Fox himself, and one toward the wall of glowing text behind him. The attacks connected, and the world _lurched _somehow, reality crashing back in on itself as the fabric of existence tried to reassert itself. It was like waking from a terrible fever dream; cold, beautifully clear perception came back to Mitsuru as the universe faded around her, to be replaced by the unnatural gloom of the Dark Hour and the smothering, corrupt oppressiveness of the Neo-Deva system's core.

Fox was suddenly sitting in a chair, surrounded by a triangular apparatus comprised of three sloping metal walls inscribed with arcane symbols that glowed with the lurid green light of the Dark Hour. Essentially, Fox was sitting in the centre of an incomplete Tetrahedron, one which had no top point and left translucent gaps in the walls. A strange helmet was on Fox's head; three metal wires came out of it and connected to the solid parts of the three walls surrounding him. His eyes snapped open, a look of fury on his handsome face. He focused on Mitsuru, wrenching the helmet from his head and drawing his rapier.

As he charged toward Mitsuru, he cried out "Xerxes!" and a magnificent Persona clad in resplendent golden armour with a crown of lightning upon his noble brow rose into the air. He launched a surge of lightning towards Mitsuru, but Mitsuru countered with Artemisia, deflecting the electrical barrage while forcing Fox to take evasive manoeuvres of his own.

Before Fox had a chance to re-summon his Persona, Mitsuru had closed the distance with Fox and locked rapiers with him. Mitsuru danced with him, her movements as graceful as a ballerina, the strikes of her rapier as rapid as the wind, each thrust and counter elegant and precise. It was a duel between two masters; Fox was also magnificent to behold. Well versed in the art of fencing, he dodged and parried, thrust and countered. Yet for all his skill, Misturu was just slightly superior to him. She was just a little bit faster, her strikes a touch more precise. Bit by bit, she drove Fox back, and her heart surged. At this rate, she could save everyone. At this rate, she could win. Her friends' trust in her would not have been misplaced.

Then Fox suddenly grinned. He changed his Persona. Mitsuru had enough time to gaze upon it in horror and disbelief before darkness covered her world.

**BREAK**

At last, after receiving a furious barrage of attacks from Yukari and her friends' Personas, Pyracmon, the last of Doctor Nicholai's creations went down in defeat, its armaments and defences reduced to hot slag. Nicholai's eyes widened, and he began to back away, towards the door Mitsuru had left through. Yukari could see it in his eyes, despite the mad expression on his face. He was a powerful Persona user in his own right, but he could not hope to defeat four Persona users at once, especially as one of them had the Wild Card.

"It's over, Nicholai" Akihiko said grimly. "You've lost. Surrender and let us through. We don't have time for you".

For a moment, Nicholai's wide eyes darted from side to side, flicking between the faces of each of the four Persona users running towards him. Yukari advanced from the right, closest to the door Mitsuru had left through. Akihiko was on the far left, cutting off Nicholai's retreat. Labrys and Sho were together in the middle, with Sho being closest to Niocholai. Suddenly, Fuuka's terrified voice broke into their minds.

"Everyone, Mitsuru-senpai's in trouble! Her Persona's reading is extremely faint! You have to help her, please!"

Everything seemed to happen at once. The instant Yukari heard her best friend was in danger, instinct took a hold of her body, and suddenly she was running for the door that led to the heart of the Neo-Deva system with every ounce of strength she could muster. Adrenaline coursed through her, washing away the fatigue of their dangerous journey here and the subsequent battles. Her sole thought was to reach Mitsuru as quickly as possible. She heard noises and shouts behind her, but she did not, _could _not look back. The door loomed in front of her and she flung herself through it.

**BREAK**

So intent had Yukari been on her single goal that she did not see what happened behind her. Though he could not have heard Fuuka's mental message, almost the same instant Yukari had started running for the exit, a look of determination had replaced the fear and madness on Doctor Nicholai's face. His Persona, Hephaestus, rose once again into the air, but his flames were not being aimed at any of the Shadow Operatives. Instead, he was aiming at a section of wall above the door leading to Alistair Fox and the destiny of the world.

Sho Minazuki realised what Fox intended to do. Akihiko and Labrys were just a little too far away to make a difference. Ikutsuki's hellish training had turned Sho into a living weapon. His reflexes and agility had been refined to levels far beyond those of the average human. There was no malice in what he did, only a desperate desire to avoid defeat. He had to stop Nicholai from closing off the path to Fox in the quickest and most efficient way possible. That was all. So he hurled himself forward and rammed the tip of his sword deep into Nicholai's chest at the exact same moment that a series of explosions from Hephaestus gouged out a chunk out of the wall and ceiling, burying the path to the Neo-Deva core and separating Yukari from her comrades.

A dark red stain bloomed on Nicholai's pristine white shirt, quickly spreading to his lab coat. It leaked out from under the bottom of his shirt, staining his trousers and pooling on the floor. The bright crimson stood out sharply in the austere lab, clear even in the gloom of the Dark Hour. Nicholai's body jerked, and his eyes glazed over, the light of life already leaving them. For someone whose villainy had been so great, whose dark genius had facilitated such a dire threat to the world, his death was all too quick. There were no final words, no last boast about how they would never defeat Fox, or about how their actions were meaningless. Nothing but the sound of an already cooling body sliding off a sharp blade and hitting the floor.

For a moment, Sho stood there, stunned. Akihiko laid a gloved hand on his shoulder. "It had to be done" was all he said. "It's all up to Yukari now". The three of them turned silently to where the rubble blocked off their progress. Of course they intended to clear it with their Personas as fast as possible. There was no way they could just stand around at a time like this. Even so, they all knew deep in their hearts that they weren't going to make it in time. Either Yukari could win- or all of them would lose.

**BREAK**

The first thing Yukari did upon entering the unholy sanctum of Darkstorm was rush to Mitsuru's side. She swiftly knelt by her friend's prone body, feeling for a pulse. She almost fainted from sheer relief when she found her friends heartbeat and saw that Mitsuru was apparently breathing steadily. She was apparently just unconscious. Fox hadn't killed her.

"So it has come down to this" a male voice came from behind her. "I'm not surprised. It is what _they _planned, after all. Have you take care of me here, while they send the other Tenebrae off to Tokyo to summon the Storm Temple".

Yukari turned around cautiously, keeping a firm grip on her bow. Before her, standing in the very centre of the dark cathedral, beneath a shining web of glowing green pipes and wires that radiated out from the middle of the ceiling was a tall, foreign man. Handsome, with brilliant blue eyes and long blonde hair, he nevertheless wore a bitter smile. He did not have the arrogant demeanour she had expected him to; instead, it almost looked as though he thought _he_ was the one who was up against the odds.

"What did you do to Mitsuru, you monster?" Yukari yelled at him, hot anger at what this man had done to her friends boiling up in her veins.

"Though some would call me evil, I am not a monster, Yukari Takeba" Fox replied calmly. "The proof of that is the fact your friend is still breathing. I could have easily killed her out of spite after I defeated her. If I had, then she would be dead, and you and your friends would have to mourn her death, even if you won. If I lose here, it won't matter to me whether Mitsuru Kirijo is alive or dead, but I acknowledge that she is a good woman and much beloved by those who know her. If I cannot have my world anyway, then she may as well live. You see? I only do evil when it is absolutely necessary to achieve my goals, not for its own sake".

"Then why did you kill Naoto?" Yukari replied scathingly.

"Alas, she was too dangerous to leave alive" Fox said regretfully. "She was too clever, and knew too much about us. She had already made contact with Kei Nanjo, and with time might have persuaded both him and the Japanese authorities to move against us. I also thought that by silencing her, I could prevent you from finding me". He pursed his lips and gave a short, bitter laugh. "Evidently I was too late".

Although she knew she should be getting on with the inevitable, Yukari couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop herself from asking the question that burned within her as she looked at this man whose eyes were empty of malice, but whose hands were so stained with blood. "Why? Why are you doing this? You have to know this is wrong. You don't seem like the other Tenebrae, but you're still doing such horrible things. Answer me!"

Fox looked at Yukari, weighing something in his mind. "I was married once" he said at last, a wistful, faraway look on his handsome features. "My wife's name was Elaine. She was the kindest, most charming, most brilliant woman I had ever met. She was beautiful, and so was our daughter, Ophelia".

He pulled out his rapier and inspected it, running his left hand slowly across the blade, caressing it softly. "I was so happy, back then. I had a wonderful family. My business was going supremely well, and we were already very wealthy. I was universally recognised for my talents. People were always lining up to congratulate me on how clever I was, or how insightful my latest business strategy was. I felt like I was standing atop the world, invincible, like I was one of the gods of Mount Olympus".

His expression darkened, the wistful smile fading away to be replaced by an ugly, bitter scowl, one which was full of sadness and anger. "Then it was all taken away from me" Fox said darkly. "I had been overseas on a business trip- a trip here to Japan, as it so happened. My wife and daughter were being driven to the airport. They wanted to meet me when I came off the plane. It was a drunk lorry driver, I was told. He was driving on the wrong side of the road. The driver of my wife's car saw him coming and tried to swerve out of the way, but all he did was manage to expose the rear of the vehicle to the oncoming lorry. It ploughed right into the back of the car where my wife and daughter were sitting at over seventy miles per hour. My daughter died instantly- she was on the same side the lorry hit first. By some miracle, my wife wasn't killed straight away- but she died in hospital a few hours later".

Fox's tone was conversational, almost friendly, but his face had taken on a ghastly expression. His handsome features suddenly seemed haggard and distorted, his skin pale and eyes staring, lending him the appearance of a corpse. It was only then that Yukari began to see the desperation and insanity that lurked beneath this man's cool exterior.

"The man I had been died that day" Fox whispered. "Everything I had believed in suddenly seemed hollow and meaningless. I kept asking myself 'why?' Why Elaine and Ophelia? Why them? They had never hurt anyone. If anyone in my family deserved to die, I thought surely it must be me, though I couldn't think of anything I'd specifically done to warrant it. Their deaths seemed so arbitrary, so meaningless. I had been a Christian up to that point, as a lot of people in the United States are, but I lost my faith along with my family. I couldn't accept that a merciful, all-loving God would kill my family in such a brutal way, for no reason. There was no God but heartless, unfeeling Fate.

"I still had money. My company continued to grow. Yet for the first time I realised how worthless money really is. It's nothing but a common agreement between people that something has 'value'. That 'value' is as arbitrary and meaningless as my family's deaths. No amount of money could buy them back.

"At first, people were sympathetic. They offered me condolences, and tolerated my unsociable behaviour. As time went on, though, they grew weary of it. 'You're still young, handsome and rich, you can start a new family'. That was what they thought. My employees and the board of directors were happy because the company continued to do well. Even my other relatives stopped caring after a while. That was when I realised that nobody else really cared about Elaine and Ophelia's deaths. To me, their deaths had turned every day into a living hell, where life and the world have no meaning. But to everyone else, it was just old news. People say that life is priceless, but I knew then that any given person's life is only truly valued by those closest to them.

"I would have given anything to have my family back, but there seemed no way. I was on the edge of suicide when Nyarlathotep found me and showed me a way. I knew immediately that creature was evil, and had only humanity's worst interests at heart. I also knew that he sought to use me and my company's resources for his own ends. I didn't care. I realised that, just as no one else really cared about Ophelia and Elaine, I didn't care about them or their families. I would have my family back even if the whole world was burned to ashes in the process.

"The rest you know is history. I poured my resources into the Neo-Deva system, using Kandori's old labs and research, which Nyarlathotep directed me to, as a foundation. Nyarlathotep persuaded the almighty Moirai sisters, rulers of Fate, to aid us. I was able to control the stock market, growing even more wealthy and powerful. I was introduced to Erebus and made to swear allegiance. I awakened as a Persona user and was augmented through experimentation. I travelled around and gathered up the Tenebrae as Nyarlathotep instructed, using the mirror worlds to awaken their Personas and train them. Outside the normal flow of time, it was easy to teach them skills that would otherwise have taken years to perfect, such as combat ability, teamwork, tactics and the Japanese language.

"While the other Tenebrae, under Erebus, worked on gathering enough Alaya Energy to summon Typhon and turn this world into hell on Earth, Doctor Nicholai and I secretly worked on our time-travel project. Only Nyarlathotep and Erebus knew about it, and now, in accordance with _their _plan, you've come to defeat me and stop me from using the Chronos Chamber".

Despite everything he had done, Yukari felt pity for this man. All he had wanted was to live in peace with his family. He had never wanted to hurt people, or destroy the world. Even so, what he was doing was still wrong, and he still needed to be brought to justice for his crimes. She hardened her resolve.

"I'm sorry about your family. I really am" she told him sincerely. "But that doesn't justify what you've been doing. Some of those who've died because of your actions were just as important to other people as Elaine and Ophelia were to you. If you change time and erase this timeline, then that's the same as killing everyone in the world. Nobody would be the same person if you changed events and altered people's precious memories. No one should have that kind of power".

Fox threw back his head and laughed. "Rather ironic that you, of all people, should take that attitude, Yukari Takeba" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukari asked sharply.

"Why, we are alike, you and I" Fox said with a mocking smile. "Almost four years ago, in the Abyss of Time, you fought your friends for a chance to go back in time and save Minato Arisato, did you not?"

Yukari gasped in shock. "How…how do you know about that?" she asked in a shaky voice, battling the emotions rising within her.

"As I told you, through the power of Nyarlathotep and the Moirai sisters, we know everything about you. It is why we had such a great advantage over you" Fox replied. "That is not the issue here though, is it? The point is that you were attempting to do the exact same thing I am- altering time to get back someone you love. You even fought against your best friends, placing their lives in danger and going against their express wishes. You, of _all_ people, should understand how I feel the best out of anyone in this world".

Yukari lowered her eyes, suddenly unable to meet Fox's gaze. Guilt and shame abruptly overwhelmed her, and she felt more wretched than she ever had in her entire life. She couldn't deny the truth behind Fox's words. He was right. They were the same. What right did she have to condemn someone else for something she herself had tried to do?

Yet despite what she'd tried to do, despite the hurtful things she'd said and the selfish things she'd done, her friends had not abandoned her. They had stuck by her, and comforted her during her time of grief. They still liked her and respected her, and now they were even following her into battle, counting on her to lead them to victory. That had to mean something. Slowly, Yukari raised her head again, and this time, she looked Fox right in the eyes.

"You're right" Yukari said directly. "What I did back then was selfish and wrong. I was confused, full of anguish and in pain, but that's no excuse- for me or for you. Maybe I have no right to condemn you, and maybe I can't ever be forgiven for my behaviour back then. Even so, I still think there's a difference between me and you".

"Oh?" Fox replied in a curious tone, arching an eyebrow. "Do tell".

"When I fought my friends, I was desperate and emotional. All I could think about was that I had a chance to get Minato back, and I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing. I didn't consider the consequences. I was young and stupid". Yukari shook her head, clearing the painful memories away. "But you…it wasn't like that for you. After Aigis beat me, and I had time to reflect on my actions, I realised I was wrong. I'd just been acting off pure emotion in the moment. You planned this out for years, knowingly cooperating with evil gods and evil people. Unlike me, you _did _consider the consequences- you just didn't care".

Fox took a step back, looking genuinely disturbed. It was obvious that he'd never thought about this before. He had intended to demoralise Yukari with the weight of her own past, but she had faced it bravely, accepting the truth and turning it back against Fox. Gritting his teeth, Fox took a ready stance.

"Even if I am truly the evil one" Fox grated, "I've come too far to turn back now. If I don't succeed in using the Chronos Chamber, all my sins up to this point will have been committed in vain". He took a deep breath. "I will ask you one last time, Yukari Takeba. Stand aside, and I will ensure the Dark Hour never even comes to exist. I will make sure that your father, and Mitsuru's father, survive. No one need suffer. All you must do is stand aside and let me finish what I began".

"If there's one thing going through your mirror worlds has taught me, it's that there's no such thing as a 'perfect' timeline" Yukari replied, voice full of determination. "For someone to live, for someone to be happy, someone else has to die. Someone else has to suffer. I now know what my friends were trying to tell me in the Abyss of Time. Time and destiny aren't things anyone should have control over".

"Then let's get this over with" Fox replied darkly. "I, Alistair the Fatalist, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, shall be your opponent. Xerxes!" The shining Persona with the magnificent golden armour and crown of lightning rose out of Fox, eyes shining white, gauntleted hand grasping his mighty blade. A storm of lightning surged towards Yukari, and she barely had time to switch her Persona to Odin and don her imperial regalia costume before the electricity surged through her. With Odin's protection, the electricity passed harmlessly through her, re-energising and invigorating her body. She thought herself safe, but Fox only grinned as Xerxes raised his blade skyward with startling alacrity.

The blade split into a dozen dancing shards, each one as big as a regular human sword and razor sharp. The blades spun through the air at blinding speeds, coming at Yukari from all directions. Desperately switching to her Ninja outfit, she adopted Thanatos as her Persona, and, taking advantage of the enhanced agility and reflexes the costume granted her, she somehow managed to dodge Fox's Vorpal Blade attack, leaping and somersaulting over blades and twisting her body in mid-air.

Feeling the wind of the last blade passing over her head as she landed in a crouch facing Fox, Yukari stood up just as Xerxes was reassembling his blade. Guessing Fox would be immune to darkness, Yukari instead had Thanatos launch a devastating Maragidyne towards her enemy. Thanatos opened his mouth, and out of those savage steel jaws poured a wall of flame so intense that Yukari had to step back and shield herself from the backwash of heat. The flames surged towards Fox. There was no way he could dodge, and Xerxes was clearly an electricity based Persona. He likely had no resistance to fire. Yukari had won.

Just as Yukari was about to drop her guard, she saw something incredible. Thanatos' flames, which should have engulfed and obliterated both Fox and the time-manipulation device behind him, were disappearing. No, they were being sucked into something, devoured by some unknown force. The curtain of flame was drawn into a spiral in the centre of the room, which quickly shrank and disappeared. Fox stood unharmed, and above him was a shining Persona. It was not Xerxes.

The Persona resembled a beautiful, graceful woman, her body clothed in a splendid kimono of the highest quality. Yet there were elements of her appearance that were decidedly inhuman. Her ears were pointed and furry, like those of a fox, and her eyes were a gleaming gold. Her long, silver-white hair was at odds with her youthful features. Most startling of all were the nine, long, white-furred tails that fanned out from behind her. Her full lips curved into a smile, mocking Yukari. Blue flames danced across her long, slender white fingers.

Once again, Yukari felt a thrill of shock and horror. "You're a Wild Card, too? How? That's impossible! I thought only those with a special contract in the Velvet Room could use this power!"

Fox grinned. "Still clinging to such misconceptions, are we? How do you like Tamamo-no-Mae? Rather splendid, isn't she? Quite an appropriate Persona for someone named 'Fox' wouldn't you say?"

Without warning, Fox flung out his left arm, and in the same instant, Tamamo-no-Mae raised her own arms, palms outward, and a storm of fire erupted out of them, travelling towards Yukari. Realising she had no time to change Personas, Yukari leapt into the air with all the strength she could muster. Had she not still been wearing her kunoichi outfit, she would have been burnt to ashes, but as it was, she just barely cleared the intense heat coming off the top of the flames, landing once again facing her adversary.

Without wasting any time, Yukari switched to Surt, replacing her Ninja outfit with a witch costume that enhanced her affinity with the Magician Arcana. While relying on Surt's fire affinity to protect her from the flames, Yukari unleashed Deathbound on Fox. A swarm of tiny blades flowed towards him, and his face momentarily contorted in panic. Rapidly switching his Persona again, Fox called on a Persona that was familiar to Yukari. Three one-winged goddesses, sitting on a giant floating clock amid the roots of Yggdrasil. The ultimate form of the Fortune Arcana for Minato and Aigis, Norn, the united form of Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. Fox's version was slightly different, however. The skin of the Norns was a ghastly corpse grey, not the gold Yukari was accustomed to seeing. Their wings were black, their eyes red. With a mighty blast of black wind, Fox blew away the fragments of Surt's blade with Norn's Magarudyne. Though he mostly protected himself from the attack, a few fragments got through, making small tears in Fox's immaculate blue suit. One fragment cut a thin line of crimson across Fox's right cheek, drawing bright red blood which dripped down the side of his face and splashed to the ground.

"Not bad, Miss Takeba" Fox said grimly, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. "But let's see how you handle this". Another vicious blast of wind came from the corrupted Norn. Yukari tried to dodge it, but it was in vain. As though Fox had somehow known exactly which way she was going to go, the wind caught her directly from underneath, slicing into her arms and legs as it lifted her into the air. By twisting her body and dropping out of the current at the last instant, Yukari barely avoided being slammed into the metal wall, an impact that would surely have shattered many of her bones.

Now that she had some distance from Fox, she switched to Eurydice, hoping to heal herself before Fox could attack. Before she had time to close the cuts on her limbs, Fox was already upon her again. Eurydice gave her some protection from wind attacks, and she also switched to her Featherman outfit, which had been modified to function with the Fortune Arcana, but it wasn't enough. Fox moved like lightning, alternating between blasts of force and rapid, ultra-precise thrusts with his rapier. Soon Yukari was bleeding from a dozen minor wounds, one of which prevented her from moving her left arm normally. At this rate, she would be unable to even use her bow properly, and Fox clearly wasn't going to allow her time to heal herself. Switching to Skuld enhanced her ability to perceive the near future, slowing down the rate at which she took damage, but she still couldn't counterattack. She had to face the awful truth: Fox had the same power she did. He too could perceive the near future, and to a greater degree than she could. He was manipulating her actions, and it was all she could do to stay alive.

"It's over, Yukari Takeba" Fox declared triumphantly. "With the power of Norn, I can see everything you intend to do before you do it. Even if you also possess some slight insight into the flow of fate, it doesn't compare to the might of the embodiment of the Fortune Arcana".

Despair threatened to crush Yukari's heart. After coming this far, after being entrusted with the fate of the world by her friends, was she just going to fail now? After everything they had been through, were they just going to lose and be erased no matter what? Was this their fate? To have suffered, endured and grew stronger all for nothing?

Something about Fox's words tickled the back of Yukari's mind. _The embodiment of the Fortune Arcana. _Fox had called Norn the fusion of the three Norns from Norse mythology, Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. They were all Personas Yukari herself now possessed, and Igor had explained their significance to her. Yet Minato had never had any of the three Personas. He had fused Norn a different way, from three different Personas. _Your fate has been spun. _Images flashed into Yukari's mind. Statues of three old crones that she had seen in the mirror world terminal rooms. _The thread of life has been measured. _Names came into Yukari's mind. Clotho. Lachesis. Atropos. _The thread of life shall be cut. This is fate, inevitable, unturnable. _That was right. Yukari had also maxed out the Fortune Arcana. She had not yet used the Persona that had awoken as a result of that bond. Realising it was her only chance, she reached inside herself, and called out the name she had heard so many times during her battle with Darkstorm.

"Moirai!" she shouted. The three crones who ruled fate, the spinner, the measurer, and the executioner manifested before Yukari. Their faces were ancient and wizened, yet their clothes were of brilliant gold. An overwhelming aura of power emanated from them, and the moment Yukari called them into her mind, her awareness expanded immeasurably. Suddenly, she could see every possibility, every way the battle could go from here in crystal clarity. It shouldn't have been possible to store so much information in her mind at once, yet somehow she could.

"That Persona!" Fox exclaimed, his face a white mask of sheer disbelief and terror. "That can't be! That's _impossible! _The Moirai- Fate itself- is on Darkstorm's side. How can you….?"

Though she could now see several ways to damage Fox, she opted for the simplest of all. She gathered the vast power of the fates, and hurled a Megidolaon directly at Fox. The power of this Megidolaon was incomparable to those she had seen cast by anyone except Elizabeth. It lit up the vast chamber with its destructive radiance. Fox screamed as the energies coursed around him, trying to consume his body.

When the attack subsided, Fox's suit was in tatters, his body covered in burns. There was a hole in one of his cheeks, and clumps of his long blonde hair, now dirty and bedraggled, had been torn right out of his scalp. Yet he had survived, and was still standing. His blue eyes had turned the same cruel gold as those of a Shadow, and his expression was insane, almost inhuman.

"I won't give up" he rasped. "I will save….Elaine and…Ophelia…no matter what happens to me". A change seemed to come over Fox, an awesome pressure unlike anything he had exhibited before. Despite his injuries, he now seemed _stronger _than before. Yukari once again felt the icy chill of fear.

"MAGATSU-ORPHEUS!" Fox screamed, and a familiar Persona emerged from his body. Yukari's heart stopped beating in her chest. The colours were wrong- Orpheus was black instead of white, his eyes blue instead of red, and his unruly mop of white hair was instead long and golden. Even so, there was no mistaking it. It was Minato's Persona, Orpheus. Not merely a Persona he had happened to use, but his own original Persona, the manifestation of his soul.

"No" she said in a small voice. "How can you have that Persona?"

"In mythology, Orpheus wanted to save his wife, Eurydice, from Hades. He wanted to bring her back from the dead. It is the most famous legend regarding him. This Persona is the ultimate manifestation of my will, my desire to bring my own wife and daughter back from the dead, no matter the cost. Now DIE!"

The last word of Fox's speech was a scream of madness, desperation and hate. Gone was the calm, civilised businessman, replaced by a beast of single-minded ferocity and purpose. Icy terror and dark despair once again gripped Yukari's heart, for through Moirai's eyes, she could see no way to defeat Fox as he was now, no way to win this battle.

She could not escape her fate.

**BREAK**

Nyarlathotep hovered above the vast metropolis known as Tokyo. The insignificant microbes that filled its countless streets, homes and offices were all oblivious to his presence. Yet he was everywhere at once, seeing everything that took place, hearing all of the dark thoughts and emotions that its many citizens hid from themselves and the world each day.

He watched his Tenebrae as they brought about the culmination of years- no, aeons- of careful planning on his part. The preparations were complete. The Alaya Energy had been gathered, and his pawns were in position.

In Shibuya, he watched Hawke, the tall, powerful warrior, as he raised his hand to the skies and bellowed. "I, Hawke the Indomitable, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, beseech thee! I offer myself, and the bodies of these thousands of mortals! Become the Torso, the strength of our Lord of Destruction, Typhon!

In a quiet corner of Akihabara, unseen among the countless manga shops and maid cafes, a lone girl in a wheelchair, pale and thin, sat quietly among the crowds of otakus and tourists.

"I, Selene the Observer, Tenebrous of Darknstorm, beseech thee! I offer myself, and the eyes of these countless mortals! Become the Eyes, the limitless sight of our Lord of Destruction, Typhon!

In Ikebukuro, among the many homes of one of Tokyo's most famous districts, Razor hefted her mace with a cruel smile. "I, Razor the Sadist, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, beseech thee! I offer myself, and the rage of these countless mortals, to be the Arms, the reach of our Lord of Destruction, Typhon!

In Ginzo, the glamorous, glitzy shopping centre of the world's largest, wealthiest metropolis, where only the planet's wealthiest elite dared set foot, Aria looked down upon the vulgar human population of Earth.

"I, Aria the Deceiver, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, beseech thee! I offer myself, and the minds of these countless mortals, to be the Mind, the will of our Lord of Destruction, Typhon!

In Shinjuku, the district of business, where affluent, intelligent corporate elites scurried about their everyday business, Retsu the deadly automaton gazed coldly down at the pitiful humans from atop the skyscraper of a large corporation.

"I, Retsu the Butcher, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, beseech thee! I offer myself, and the life-force of these countless mortals, to be the legs, the dominion of our Lord of Destruction, Typhon!

In Chiyoda, home of the Imperial Palace and the Seat of the Diet, Misaki grinned impudently. She surveyed the established government of Japan, the countless law abiding citizens who could not even conceive of a different way of life with unmasked contempt.

"I, Misaki the Inciter, Tenebrous of Darkstorm, beseech thee! I offer myself, and the souls of these countless mortals, to be the essence, the embodiment of our Lord of destruction, Typhon!"

Nyarlathoptep saw all six offer themselves separately, but simultaneously. He laughed, exulting in his ultimate triumph. The pitiful human race, source of his power, was at last about to fulfil his purpose. No longer was he going to be a mere messenger of the Great Old Ones, a herald to decree their will. After this, he would rival even his supreme Father, Azathoth, for the throne of the cosmos. Only Typhon would challenge his claim to the cosmos, and that should prove a far more interesting game than the scuffles with these pathetic humans who dared to resist his grand designs.

The sky surged and boiled, thunder booming and lightning crackling as the Alaya Energy of every human who had been sucked into the Neo-Deva system was drawn towards the heart of Tokyo by the Tenebrae's ritual. All the hatred, all the racism and xenophobia of the world's peoples flowed through the Tenebrae as they chanted their dark ritual hymns, bringing humanity together in a cacophony of hate. The innumerable mirror worlds, each born of a single soul, merged together through the power of the Moirai sisters, until only six remained, each an embodiment of the dominant cultural, religious and economic ideals in the human psyche.

The souls of those who had been sacrificed were merged into the composite worlds they had created. The Shadow Operatives and their allies could no longer rescue them individually by travelling to their specific mirror worlds. The victims would never recover from Apathy Syndrome.

The ground heaved and raged beneath the feet of Tokyo's citizens. At first they thought they had been hit by some terrible earthquake. Only after the initial panic did they see that the truth was far more terrible than they could have ever imagined. The blue sky above Tokyo darkened, as if under the thrall of a solar eclipse. A hole appeared in the sky, a circle of utter darkness that at first people assumed was the sign of an eclipse.

Yet the circle had appeared too quickly, and the sun's feeble attempt to penetrate the storm-clouds of Typhon was located _elsewhere _in the sky. The people of Tokyo began to panic, terror and despair seizing their hearts. The black hole in the sky widened, swallowing the subdued light of the sun. Tokyo became covered with a terrifying, unnatural night. The darkness that followed was not merely the by-product of a solar eclipse, but something far more sinister. A terrifying, otherworldly evil that threatened to engulf the entire human race.

Through that ever growing hole in the universe, a structure began to emerge. A vast, dark palace of black stone, floating in utter defiance of gravity. It filled the sky, blotting out the light of the sun and filling the hearts of Tokyo's citizens with unholy dread. Where sky and clouds had once hung, disgusting effigies of unutterable creatures now assailed their vision. The hole in the sky, and the monstrosity that grew in its wake seemed to have no end, and fear and panic spread like wildfire through the world's largest, most technologically advanced city.

A single message took the Internet by storm. The message was simple. _The end of the world is here._

**BREAK**

Even as Yukari knew she couldn't match Fox's strength, she refused to give up. The very knowledge that she had once tried to do what he was now attempting gave her strength. She understood the sanctity of people's memories. Even if fate was cruel, people deserved to challenge it in their own way.

The power of Magatsu-Orpheus was relentless. Even with the power of Moirai, it took all Yukari's strength to avoid the barrage of Megidolaons and Mabufudynes that Fox unleashed. Yet despite all her fear and pain, Yukari sensed a warm, soft light ahead of her. It was something entirely separate from her battle with Fox, and she reached for it with every fibre of her being. It felt as though the light had always been with her, but she had been unable to sense it before embracing the power of Moirai. She now embraced it with all her will, and time seemed to freeze as her consciousness was sucked out of her body and her life-and-death battle with Fox, and into another dimension where time and space did not matter, and where even destiny could not reach.

Yukari found herself standing on a white stone pedestal, crystal clear water surrounding her on all sides. To her left and right, standing on their own smaller, circular pedestals were two people Yukari swore she did not know, yet somehow seemed familiar to her. One was a tall, dark skinned man dressed in a Yasogami High uniform, but with a high collar that covered half his face and was covered in spikes. The other was a young woman, only a couple of years younger than Yukari herself, with long, pale blonde hair decorated with delicate, snowflake hairclips. She also wore a Yasogami High uniform. The two smiled at Yukari sadly, as though they knew her, but time and fate had placed an impenetrable barrier between them.

Yukari stared at them, unsure of her location. Where was she? What had she been doing? She couldn't remember. Time and space, the flow of causality, suddenly made no sense to her. She was outside it, but could not perceive it.

Just as she was thinking this, a shining white goddess floated down in front of Yukari, between her and the two strangers. Though she was translucent, she reminded Yukari of someone she knew. Rather than the fear of a ghost, Yukari felt the nostalgic sensation of being re-united with a family member after a long separation. Only after gazing into her face did Yukari realise that the spectral goddess resembled her mother.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yukari asked, confused.

"I am the Goddess Mnemosyne" the beautiful spectre replied in the familiar voice of Yukari's memories. "I am the embodiment of everyone's fond memories of their loved ones, and the times they spent with them in the past".

"What is this place? Why have you brought me here?" Yukari demanded, strength returning to her as she remembered parts of her identity.

"I want to help you, Yukari" Mnemosyne replied. "The flow of time and fate is inextricably linked with people's memories. To alter time is to alter fate, and to alter fate is to alter the very foundation of people's personalities, the experiences upon which their souls are founded. Right now, the man known as Alistair Fox is trying to alter time to fulfil his own whims. As the Goddess of Memory, this is intolerable to me. Yet you are standing bravely against him, and may be the world's only hope in preserving people's current memories. As such, I want to help you".

As Mnemosyne spoke, Yukari felt her sense of self returning to her. She remembered everything that had led up to this point: the last, desperate battle against Nyx, the struggle against Hi-no-Kagutsuchi alongside Yu Narukami and his friends, and finally the battles against the Tenebrae of Darkstorm. Still, something else fought to emerge within Yukari's soul, something both warm and bittersweet. She allowed it to blossom, and was filled with warm memories of her battles alongside Zen and Rei within the labyrinth of Rei's mind.

She remembered the fun times, talking and laughing with Rei as she munched on Candy-floss or gorged herself on ice-cream. She also remembered the dark times, the frightening times. The times when she fought alongside Rei against the terrifying mutant Doctor who seemed to want to experiment on her, and the horrific moment when she had discovered her friend Rei's true nature. All that and more came back to Yukari in the space of a single moment. She couldn't believe she had ever forgotten it. Zen and Rei were such precious friends, and yet she had forgotten them so completely. All the adventures she had enjoyed alongside Yu and his friends; all the fun and peril of exploring the haven in the rift. She had forgotten all of it when she had been required to travel back to 2009 in the real world. Yukari felt freshly reminded of the fragility of the human mind and memory, of how only each individual's perception constituted reality. Even Minato had been unable to remember Zen and Rei after leaving the haven in the rift, despite all the fun times they'd shared and how hard they had fought to save them.

With the remembrance of her previous fight alongside the Investigation Team came her memories of her current predicament, however. Yukari remembered the insane, distorted face of Alistair Fox as he wielded Minato's own Persona against her, the corrupted Magatsu-Orpheus.

"How can I beat that?" she asked herself in despair.

"It's okay, Yukari-chan! We can help you" a sweet, feminine voice answered her. Yukari blinked, and turned towards the source of the voice up on its small platform, amid the pure waters of consciousness.

"Rei? But how? I thought you'd died!" Yukari exclaimed before she had a chance to think about how tactless she might sound.

"It's alright, Yukari" Zen replied in his deep, solemn voice. "It is indeed true that Rei and I's consciousnesses vanished into the Alaya Sea. Such is the fate of all living beings. None can resist the flow of time and fate. I know this better than anyone". Zen shook himself, then smiled warmly and continued. "Though Rei and I faded into oblivion, our bond with you and your friends was so strong that a fragment of us remained within the subconscious memories of you and your friends. The goddess Mnemosyne has taken advantage of that to revive us for a brief time".

"We really want to help you, Yukari-chan" Rei continued earnestly. "There's not much we can do for you, but with Mnemosyne-sama's help, we can unleash the ultimate power of memory that sleeps deep inside you".

"I am very impressed with your resolve to protect everyone's precious memories, Yukari" Mnemosyne said sadly. "Unfortunately, this is all I can do for you. Please accept Rei and Zen's power, and awaken your own innermost potential. With it, you should be able to defeat even Fox's Magatsu-Orpheus".

Yukari felt a warm feeling surge up within her. It was nostalgic, courageous and passionate all at once. She couldn't help but give in to that wonderful feeling, and as she did so, she saw a bright phoenix flying towards her. It stopped in front of her eyes, and she realised it was the same radiant bird that had guided her through the dark world she had fallen into, when she had met Philemon properly for the first time. The royal bird hovered before her eyes for a moment, then its glow suddenly intensified, becoming too bright for Yukari to look at. Yukari threw up her arm to shield her eyes, and when the light had subsided and she could look once again, the phoenix was gone. In its place, floating in mid-air, was a shining card. Yukari reached toward it, and an incredible power flowed into her, and she knew the name of the Persona she had just acquired. Osiris.

"Now you have remembered all, even that which you should not have been able to" Mnemosyne's voice reached her ears. Yukari could no longer see the Goddess, nor could she see Zen and Rei, but she sensed they were still with her somehow.

"Remember your fight with Zeus, Yukari-chan!" Rei shouted desperately into her mind. "Everyone impressed him and made friends with him, remember?"

"Zeus is strong" Zen said in his quiet, serious voice. "Stronger even than his father Chronos, who he overthrew to become ruler of the gods. He alone can save you from the one who is coming, the one who is too powerful for any mortals, even you and your friends, to defeat. You must summon him".

"We will continue to watch over you" Mnemosyne said, but her voice was growing faint. "You must not lose heart….believe in…"

But the rest of the Goddess' words were lost, and Yukari found herself once more standing before Alistair Fox in the core of the Neo-Deva system. His eyes, still glowing a demonic gold, were as wild and dangerous as before, and he still stood with unnatural strength despite his many wounds. The pressure he was emanating, that terrible aura of malicious power, had not diminished in the least. Even so, it was completely different now, for this time Yukari knew she had the strength to face it. Embracing Osiris, she stood ready to face Fox's attack.

Fox unleashed a barrage of deadly spells and attacks against her. Magatsu-Orpheus smothered the world in darkness with Mamudoon, then seared it away in blinding light with Mahamaon. Both spells bounced harmlessly off Yukari, to crash ineffectually against their caster. Next came a storm of the elements, but Yukari easily deflected or evaded every one. As the madness and desperation grew within Fox's eyes, a change came over the arena in which they fought. The intricate network of glowing green tubes that covered the walls and ceiling began to fade and grow dim, as if whatever unnatural energy made them glow was being sucked out. The ground trembled and shook beneath Yukari's feet, but she took no notice of it.

"It's time to end this. I'm sorry, Fox-san". She summoned Osiris, and the magnificent deity, ruler of the underworld, appeared and pointed his golden crook at Fox. Osiris towered above them both, his green-black skin somehow different from the ghastly, lurid green of the Dark Hour and the Neo-Deva system. His robes of white and gold shone like the sun and stars respectively, and in his left hand he held a great flail. His presence filled the room, and even Fox and his dread Persona quailed away from him. Osiris carried the weight of someone who understood well the pain, sorrow and grief associated with death and the cruelty of fate, but yet carried within him the hope and promise of rebirth and life. He was a living symbol, a symbol of understanding death and its inevitability, but having the will to continue living, and valuing life itself.

Fox gazed into Osiris' eyes, entranced, and a look of absolute horror came over him. Though Yukari knew not what he saw there, Fox covered his face and began to cry and moan to himself. "No….Ophelia….Elaine…I did this all for you! For you! What do you mean, it's wrong? I loved you…I loved you so much I couldn't live without you! So why…." Fox quieted, his ravings losing their identity, his voice taking on a soft, haunted tone, like that of someone who has just been told a horrible truth. "I see…you never asked me to….you wouldn't have done this to save your own lives…you don't approve". Fox fell to his knees, a look of absolute horror and despair on his face. "I…did this for myself. Because of my own weakness. Of course, it wouldn't have been what you wanted. You weren't like that. I knew that better than anyone, but still, I…."

Fox's rapier dropped to the ground with a clatter. Still on his knees, he slowly raised his now-empty right hand in front of his face. Then he threw back his head and laughed, an insane, maniacal scream that sounded more like the death cry of some inhuman beast than any sound a human could make. At that instant, twin beams of pure, white light shot out of Osiris' crook and flail, skewering and suffusing Magatsu-Orpheus, which had risen from Fox of its own accord and floated silently above him. The corrupted Orpheus writhed and thrashed in time with Fox's insane laughter, and then began to break apart, the limbs crumbling into black fragments that were burned away by the all-consuming light. Finally, when only the head and Torso remained, Osiris' crook and flail gave one last burst of white light, far stronger than before. For a brief instant, Yukari thought she saw a beautiful woman and a young girl within those two beams of light, radiant and ethereal against the gloom of the Dark Hour, but within a second they were gone. The remnants of Magatsu-Orpheus shattered and were consumed, and Fox suddenly went silent, flopping down onto his back on the cold metal floor, like a marionette with its strings cut.

There was a sudden shift in reality, and the invisible, suffocating pressure that had become the norm for the Shadow Operatives vanished. Though the Neo-Deva chamber was darker than ever, it was the darkness of ordinary night. The artificial Dark Hour was over.

Exhausted as she was, Yukari forced herself to walk over to Alistair Fox. He was still alive, though his breathing was ragged and laboured. He looked haggard. Gone was the handsome man who had stood before Yukari what must have been only minutes ago. He looked like he had aged twenty-five years in the last few moments alone. His pallid skin sagged against his cheeks, giving him a gaunt, skeletal look, and the wound in his cheek was scarred and cracked. His hands, once long-fingered and elegant, had been reduced to bony claws. The tatters of his once-expensive designer suit looked like the rotted remains of a corpse that had been buried in it, and the wearer did not look much better. Entire clumps of his blonde hair were missing, and what remained was faded and streaked with grey. Only his blue eyes, which now stared up at Yukari out of deep caves, still retained their former life and intensity. She could see lucidity in those eyes, but she knew that the man before her was no longer a Persona user. Somehow, he had lost the ability when Osiris defeated Magatsu-Orpheus. Whether Osiris burned the ability out of him, or for some other reason, Yukari did not know. All she knew was that there was no longer any reason to be afraid of this man.

"So, in the end I was no match for Fate, after all" Fox rasped softly. "I'd congratulate you on defeating me, if you hadn't also doomed the world".

"What do you mean?" Yukari demanded, though in her heart, she feared she already knew.

"I was your last chance of stopping project Everstorm" Fox replied weakly. "If I could have changed time, I could have prevented Nyarlathotep and Erebus from rising to prominence, and prevented the Tenebrae from becoming what they are. Now, it's too late".

Exhaustion and frustration eroded the edges of Yukari's temper. "Just get to the point, already!" she snapped.

"The other Tenebrae have already gone to Tokyo" Fox whispered. Yukari sensed his strength was fading. "There, they have performed the ritual to summon the Storm Temple from Tartarus into this world".

"Tartarus? What's Tartarus got to do with anything? What's this Storm Temple you're talking about? What are they up to?"

"Tartarus was the name you gave to the Tower of Demise, but it is also a…place. An infinite Abyss of darkness and death from which nothing can escape. The Storm Temple is like the Tower of Demise. As the Tower was a vessel for summoning Nyx into this world, the Storm Temple is the vessel for summoning Typhon".

Yukari felt a chill. "What's Typhon?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"An Elder Force, like Nyx, possessing overwhelming power. Though not the invincible embodiment of cosmic death and entropy like Nyx, Typhon still possesses power far beyond other gods. He is beyond the human imagination. Like Nyx, he cannot be defeated, not by mortals. His coming can no longer be prevented. This world…will become a living hell".

"That can't be! How do we stop them? Tell me more about this Typhon! There has to be a way to defeat him!"

In desperation, Yukari railed at Fox, alternating between begging him for answers and threatening him. Only when she knelt down to grab his collar and shake him did she realise he was no longer breathing. His blue eyes had lost their light. He had told her all he could.

With a sudden weariness that seemed rooted in her very bones, Yukari closed Fox's eyes and sat down a metre or so away from Mitsuru, knees drawn up against her chest, head buried in her lap. That was how her friends found her. They had finally re-united and cleared away the rubble blocking the entrance to this chamber. They ran to Yukari and Mitsuru, alternating between dire worry and congratulations for Yukari, who simply let it all wash over her, suddenly too exhausted for thought.

Mercifully, Mitsuru soon came round, and appeared no worse for wear, save for a few cuts and bruises. She and Yukari exchanged a hug, each relieved to know the others were all right. Few words were exchanged that night. From the little Yukari could bring herself to say, they all knew that their problems were far from over. Yet Fox and his plans to rule over time had been stopped, and they had miraculously all survived. They enjoyed the respite that victory afforded them. For the moment, that was enough.

They had only just marshalled the physical and emotional stamina to walk back out of the Darkstorm complex and were emerging through the front of the building when the police pulled up and surrounded them.


	24. Chapter 23: Heartful Scream

Chapter 23: Heartful Scream

When Yukari and her friends had been apprehended outside of Darkstorm's former headquarters, they had been too exhausted to either flee or offer even a token resistance. Numb from fatigue and the toll the events of the night had taken on them, they had surrendered their weapons and allowed themselves to be taken into custody.

Since then, however, they had not been badly treated. Those of them that were injured, like Saya, were sent to hospital to be treated. Or at least that was what Yukari had been told. They had been placed in separate holding detention cells at the police station, and though they had been given clean clothes and allowed time to rest, they had not been permitted to see each other.

It had been four days since the raid on Darkstorm, and Yukari, though physically recovered, was becoming increasingly worried. The grim faced inspectors who had come to interview her, sitting opposite her across a plain table in a sterile room, had refused to answer any of her questions. They had told her that they were the ones who demanded answers, but they could not hide the fear and desperation in their eyes. Something dreadful was happening, she knew it. She could not get Fox's final words out of her mind, and they terrified her. The thought of having to face another being like Nyx chilled her to her very soul, but being trapped in here, with no contact with her friends or family, knowing and being able to do nothing, was even worse.

Briefly, Yukari allowed her thoughts to turn toward her mother. Yukari had barely even thought of her, much less spoken to her, since this entire nightmare had begun. Now that she had time alone and nothing to do except think, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother was alright. Had something happened to her while Yukari was trapped in this cell, helpless? Had the surviving Tenebrae done something to her out of spite?

Shuddering, Yukari tried to push her thoughts of guilt and anxiety aside. She needed to focus. It was nearing the time when the officers, or whoever they were, would be coming to interview her again. She knew she had little chance of convincing them to believe her, but for the sake of the world, she had to try. The times she had been visited before, they had given no indication whether they believed her story or not. Desperation and exhaustion had combined to compel her to tell the entire truth, about herself, SEES, the Dark Hour, and their desperate struggle against Darkstorm, but how much of her tale they believed was a mystery to her.

When the door to her cell opened, it was not one of the dour-faced officers she had been expecting. It was a tall man who looked strong and sharp despite the grey in his stubble. He looked at her with clear, intelligent grey eyes and exuded an air of masculinity. Though Yukari was sure she had never met him before, he looked somehow familiar to her. The person who followed him into the room next, however, caused her eyes to widen in disbelief and surge to her feet. Now she understood why the older man looked so familiar to her. His strength of presence and steely eyes were akin to those of the young man now standing before her: Yu Narukami.

For a moment Yukari could only stare at him, mind whirling. How could he be here? What was going on? When she had seen him last, Yu had been broken in spirit. The deaths of his three good friends, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka and Noato Shirogane at the hands of Darkstorm had shattered both his beliefs and his heart at the same time. Gone was the tall, proud young man with his open friendliness and aura of quiet confidence that Yukari had met last year, during the red fog incident in Inaba. Yukari had feared that strength would never return, that Yu would remain traumatised for the rest of his life. It was yet another thing that Darkstorm could never be forgiven for.

Yet Yu was once again standing proud, tall and strong. He must have found a deep well of spiritual determination from somewhere. Yukari was freshly amazed at his inner strength and resilience. Still, his painful experiences had clearly changed him. He looked older and harder than he had the previous year. His shoulders were more rigid, his eyes colder and more wary. The determined set of his jaw indicated that he saw a challenge before him, one that he was determined to overcome. The carefree days of his youth, laughing with his friends in the Junes food court and messing around, secure in the knowledge that the world was a bright and peaceful place, were already over. Darkstorm had taken that from him forever.

Despite all he had been through, Yu managed a smile for her. "Yukari-san, are you alright? I'm sorry we took so long to get here".

"Yukari blinked. "Yu? You're Yu-san, right? What are you doing here? And who's that?" Yukari asked, confusion tinging her tone of voice. Realising she must sound foolish, she felt a trace of heat rise in her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my Uncle, Ryoutaro Dojima. He's a Detective who works at the Inaba Police Department. We've come to get you. They're letting you go, you and the rest of the Shadow Operatives" Yu replied.

"Huh? They're letting us go? You mean the government?" Yukari asked, dumbfounded by this unexpected turn of events.

This time, it was Dojima's turn to speak. "That's right" he said in his deep, gruff voice. "A lot's happened in the last few days, Takeba-san. The police have stripped down Darkstorm's base in Mikage-cho. They've found their time-travel research there, along with the other things they were doing- artificial intelligence development, human experimentation, the whole damn thing. They found the bodies of people who had been reported missing. They cross referenced what they found with you and your friends' testimonies, and well, long story short, even the most short-sighted idiots up top could see who the real heroes and villains were, with so much evidence to back it up".

"But what are you and Yu doing here, Dojima-san?" Yukari asked.

Dojima snorted. "It was all thanks to Yu here. When he heard that you and your friends had been brought in, he told me we had to come and clear your name. He put his hand into the TV right in front of my eyes". Dojima's face clouded here. "I know everything now".

"If I'd thought of that two years ago, when Nanako was about to be captured, I wonder how much would have been different" Yu said self-reproachfully. "There's a lot I would have done different, if I could have my time over again. If I knew then what I do now".

"Yu…" Yukari began softly, but he cut her off.

"It's alright, Yukari-san, I know. That's Darkstorm's way of thinking. I know it's not much, but congratulations on defeating Alistair Fox. You saved our world, at least as we know it. And thank you, for saving us all again."

Yukari knew that by 'saving us all again' he was referring to when she and the other Shadow Operatives had rescued them from Darkstorm. She blushed and lowered her eyes. It still hurt that they had been too late to save Yosuke and Chie.

"Anyway, let's go meet up with the others" Dojima suggested. "They're all being released as well."

Yukari was happy to take his offer, happy for any chance to see her friends again. She followed Dojima out of her cell as he led her through a series of corridors, up the stairs and out onto the upper floor of the building. She was eventually taken to a kind of conference room, where they waited for the others to arrive. Gloomily, Yukari noticed that all of the windows had their storm shutters drawn and the blinds down. Every room was lit by electric lighting. In her cell, she'd had little inkling of the exact passage of time, but she was sure it should be bright daylight outside. Instead, she could tell by the howling of the wind and the hammering of rain against the rooftops that the world was still covered in storm clouds, now worse than ever.

It wasn't long before Yukari's fellow Shadow Operatives began to arrive. Fuuka came in first, led by a strangely humble and penitent seeming officer who bowed deeply to Yukari and seemed unable to meet either her or Fuuka's eyes. The two girls shared a hug, and even shed a few tears of relief and happiness at seeing each other again. Next came Junpei and Ken, who both expressed their relief at seeing Yukari and Fuuka unharmed.

"If they'd done anything to you, I'd make them pay, police or whatever they are or not" Junpei growled. Another time, Yukari might have rolled her eyes at that statement, and called him 'Stupei', but right now she found she actually appreciated the sentiment. No sooner had Yukari and Fuuka finished greeting Junpei and Ken, then Akihiko and Mitsuru arrived. Akihiko had the restless energy of an animal that had been caged for too long, but Mitsuru already appeared to be calm and in control again. She treated the officers escorting them to the conference room almost like servants, not in a cruel or disrespectful way, but simply through her natural poise and presence. They seemed not only to respond to it, but be actually grateful for her aura of competence and control. Just how bad had things gotten outside?

Sho and Saya were the last to arrive. Yukari noticed that all of the officers escorting them had been younger, rookie members of the force. Before she had time to think about that, however, another, more pressing concern came to mind.

"Hey, where's Aigis and Labrys? And what have you done with Koro-chan?" she demanded of a young officer, who cringed away from her glare and struggled to answer her question.

"Don't worry, they're fine" Dojima reassured them all. "Koromaru has been in the care of Hisagi-san. Dogs can't really be criminals, so when you were all captured they didn't really know what to do with him. Hisagi-san stepped in and took him off their hands. As for Aigis and Labrys, they were being held at a separate…more secure facility, but are now being released and should be joining us shortly".

"What about Kikuno?" Mitsuru asked abruptly. "She was driving the vehicle that brought us to Darkstorm's headquarters. I assume she was also being treated as a suspect".

"She's also fine. She's being held with Aigis and Labrys, at her own insistence. I gather she wanted to watch over them, to make sure they didn't do anything to those two girls". Dojima sighed. "Look, I know it's nowhere near enough, and someone much higher up than me should be the one to say this, but on behalf of the police force, I'm sorry. You risked your lives to save the world, and we treated you like criminals despite a lack of any hard evidence. I know it can't be forgiven, but still, I sincerely apologise".

Dojima lowered his head in a deep bow.

"C'mon, you don't have to do that!" Yukari protested, aghast.

"Yukari's right. It wasn't your fault that this happened to us, Dojima-san. Please, raise your head" Mitsuru said kindly.

"Thank you" Dojima replied.

"Anyway, please tell us what the situation has been like on the outside" Mitsuru requested gravely. "We know it's not over".

"It's….bad" Dojima replied with a grimace, and Yukari could tell by the expression on this hard, experienced man's face the horror that lay behind those simple words. "There's a….thing….like some kind of nightmare fortress hovering in the sky above Tokyo". He sounded as if he didn't believe his own words, as though at any time he would wake up and discover this had all been some kind of bad dream.

Saya went as white a sheet at Dojima's words. "The Storm Temple….no!" she whispered.

Dojima looked up sharply. "You know what it is?"

"Out of all the people here, imprisoned for allegedly being supernatural terrorists, I am the only one actually guilty of that crime" Saya replied wryly. "Though I switched sides to help Yukari and the others stop Fox-san, I was originally working for him. Though he had his own, separate goals which have now been thwarted, the original intention of Darkstorm was always to bring the Storm Temple into this world. That is Project Everstorm".

"He said something to me too, right before he died" Yukari confided. "Something about how I was too late, and now Typhon's descent into the world couldn't be stopped".

Saya nodded. "Typhon, supreme God of Storms, Chaos and Destruction, was born of Tartarus, the Abyss, and Gaia, the Earth. The Storm Temple is his Vessel, the gate through which he can enter our dimension. As his descent draws near, it will grow, and when the Storm Temple touches the Earth, Tartarus and Gaia will once again be joined, and all will be lost. He will enter our universe, an invincible being with powers beyond our imagination, and turn human civilisation into a living hell from which there is no escape."

Dojima looked at Saya, stricken. "That…_thing _over Tokyo has been getting bigger. The air force tried to take it out, but it's surrounded by some kind of storm barrier. The air force's missiles exploded harmlessly against it, and the planes were struck down by lightning or flung from the sky by impossibly strong winds". He paused. "None of the pilots survived".

"What about going in there and fighting them man-to-man, instead of relying on machines?" Sho interjected. Akihiko gave him a look, as if to say 'I was about to say that'.

Dojima shook his head. "The army has tried to infiltrate it, but it's impossible. There's no way to get in there from the ground, and as I said before, approaching by air is suicide." He held a hand up to his face, shoulders bowed by the weight of their situation. "The world is terrified" he continued. "Things like Shadows and the Dark Hour are no longer secrets known only to a select few while the rest of the world lives in blissful ignorance. That Storm Temple is up there for everyone in the world to see, in rampant defiance of what we thought were the laws of nature. The media have been all over it, and people are in a blind panic. The army are engaged in combat with Darkstorm cultists both here in Japan and abroad, and riots and separate doomsday cults are springing up everywhere. The United States government is rumoured to be considering nuclear strikes on Tokyo to try and rid the world of the Storm Temple, and diplomatic relations between our two nations are quickly turning sour. Everything is falling apart".

Dojima paused and looked each of them in the eyes, lingering on Yukari for a moment longer than the others. "I hate myself for being so powerless. I hate that we have to put something like this on kids like you. But if you can't do something, if you can't save us all with your powers" he said, stumbling over the word 'powers', "then the world might collapse even before this 'Typhon' shows up".

There was a moment of grim silence that stretched out between the assembled friends. In this lengthy quiet, it was easy to hear the sounds of several cars pulling up. Dojima walked over to the window and peaked out of the blinds, squinting against the heavy rainfall and dark skies. His face showed an odd mixture of relief and apprehension upon confirming the identities of those outside.

A few moments later, Aigis, Labrys and Koromaru, accompanied by Mitsuru's loyal maid Kikuno all entered the room. Yukari was relieved to see none of them looked any the worse for wear. In fact, it seemed as though Aigis and Labrys had been fully repaired, their dented and battle-scarred breastplates shiny and clean, their broken and damaged components replaced by new, fully functional ones. Koromaru looked fit and healthy, too, and Kikuno was wearing her usual expression of quiet, benevolent confidence.

They were still in the midst of tearful-yet-happy reunions when the doors opened again and five new men entered the room. Three of them were tall, sharp looking men in well-cut black suits. Yukari did not recognise the first two, but the third, apparently was known to them.

"Hisagi-san!" Mitsuru exclaimed, walking up to him. "I had feared for you and your position when my comrades and I became wanted. You have my most sincere apologies for the inconvenience we must have caused you."

"It's us who need to apologise to you, Miss Kirijo" Hisagi replied gravely, shaking his head. "Speaking of which, I have someone with me who has something he needs to say to you".

There was an edge to Hisagi's voice as he gestured towards an older man who looked as though he had recently lost a lot of weight. Though he was well dressed, he had a slightly bedraggled look to him. His dark eyes smouldered with a variety of emotions: anger, shame, despair, fear and even confusion. His attention was on Mitsuru, and as he looked at her, he seemed unable to decide what to feel.

"Allow me to present to you _former_ Chief of Public Safety, Kensuke Matsumoto" Hisagi declared. Yukari did not miss the satisfaction in his voice, nor the emphasis he placed on the word 'former'. "This is the man who has had the law hounding the people who were actually trying to _save _this world- and had government sanction to do so- while completely ignoring the true threat to our nation's security, and the world as a whole. After our recent investigations, this critical failure has been recognised, and Matsumoto was relieved of his former position. Still, it has been deemed appropriate that he apologise to those he falsely accused and wronged".

Matsumoto bowed deeply to Mitsuru. Every line on his face spoke of the anguish this caused him, and when he spoke, it was as if each word was being wrung out of him. "Kirijo-sama, I offer my deepest and most sincere apologies. Due to my lack of diligence and poor judgement, and my proclivity for allowing personal feelings to impact the performance of my professional duties, I have not only caused you and your comrades to be unjustly detained, but have placed your lives in danger. Even worse, I have impeded you in your own duties as commander of the Shadow Operatives, and in so doing, have placed this entire world in danger. No words can ever express my shame. I place myself at your mercy, and humbly beg your forgiveness".

Mitsuru stared at Matsumoto for a few moments, an unreadable expression on her face. Yukari herself felt little sympathy for Matsumoto, and she could tell her other friends felt the same way. "What's done is done" Mitsuru said at last. "We have no time to spare. Just don't get in our way anymore. That is all I would ask of you".

Matsumoto sagged, as if the last of the strength had gone out of him. There was a subtle coughing sound from near the conference room's entrance, and everyone turned towards the fifth man, the one who had not yet spoken. He was another older man, well-dressed and lean. He was going bald, and what hair he did have was a uniform grey. Shrewd eyes looked out at them from behind his spectacles, and he gave off an aura of quiet dignity.

"Kirijo-sama, and all her esteemed associates" he began, "my name is Souichiro Takamine. I have come as a representative of both the Prime Minister and His Majesty, the Emperor. I will get right to the point, as I know time is short. Both our Prime Minister and His Majesty formally request that you use your gifts to alleviate the crisis currently facing our world, and save the people of Japan, and the entire people of Earth, from suffering and destruction at the hands of the organisation calling themselves Darkstorm". He bowed deeply, and remained bowing for a good few moments before straightening.

A shocked silence followed this pronouncement, broken eventually by Junpei. "Whoa, are you serious?" he asked, sounding awestruck.

"Stupei" Yukari began warningly, regretting that she was standing too far away from him to give him a nudge in the ribs.

"I am deadly serious" Souichiro replied gravely. "I appreciate that this is a task of unimaginable scope and severity, and to make such a request of ones so young is disgraceful behaviour for we who are the government of this country. I also appreciate that we must seem as though we have some considerable temerity to request that you risk your lives for us after the way the authorities of this country have treated you recently. Yet as shameful as it for us to admit this, we are powerless. The Shadow Operatives and their allies, the wielders of the power of Persona, are now this world's only hope".

Junpei stood for a moment, digesting this. Then a wide grin split his features, and he let out a whoop and pumped his feet up into the air. "All right! This is awesome!" he declared excitedly. Everyone in the room stared at him for a moment in confused disbelief, and seeing their expressions, Junpei explained. "Don't you see? We finally get to be heroes. We're gonna save the world – again- but this time people are gonna know we saved it. Sweet! I can just imagine the honeys coming up to me now. 'Junpei-sama, you're so cool and awesome. You saved the world'. I can't wait. When do we start?"

In spite of herself, Yukari found herself laughing. "Only a dumbass like you could say something like that at a time like this, Stupei". There was no sting behind her words, however. Just by being himself, Junpei had managed to lighten the suffocating, heavy mood, if only a little. Mitsuru and the others were soon laughing as well.

"You can count me in" Sho said eagerly. "I've got a score to settle with those bastards".

"I'm in, too" Yu said grimly. "I won't let them get away with what they did to Yosuke, Chie and Naoto".

Soon, everyone in the room was affirming his or her own individual will to fight. Soon, it seemed everyone was looking at Yukari, as if waiting anxiously for something. For a moment, Yukari only stood there, wondering what the problem was. Only after a moment or two did she realise she was the only one who hadn't proclaimed her willingness to fight. "Well of _course _I'm going" she huffed, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. "Did you even have to ask? Geez".

A tension seemed to go out of the room, and Yukari found herself on the receiving end of several grateful nods and approving looks. She was shocked to realise how much they were all counting on her. They were waiting with baited breath for her words of confirmation. She was like the leader now, the one with the special powers. It was just like with Minato in January 2010. They had all confirmed their will to face Nyx, all except him. Yet he was the lynchpin. If he wasn't on board, their own individual wills were worth nothing. Without him, there was nothing they could do. Yet they had all quietly believed he would make the right choice. Those were the reasons no one had objected to him going into his room alone with Ryoji. Even so, no one could stop themselves feeling a hint of relief when he and Ryoji had walked back out of that room together. Yukari realised that this time, she was the one who was rewarding faith, and was rewarded in turn by relief.

Relief was strongly evident on the features of Takamine-san. "So, you'll do it?" he asked.

"We had every intention of facing Darkstorm without your request, or even approval" Mitsuru told him frankly.

"Thank you" he said simply, bowing once again.

"The question now is, what do we do about them?" Akihiko asked gravely.

"If I could make a suggestion, could we go back to Inaba to discuss it?" Yu piped up suddenly. "Our friends back there want to help, too. I'm sorry we couldn't help you in the battle against Fox. We were all too shocked and upset by our friends' deaths. I won't say we've completely recovered, or even that we ever will, but we're ready now. We want to fight against Darkstorm. We want to pay them back, but we also want to help all of you".

"I agree with Yu's suggestion" Saya spoke up. She had been rather quiet until now. She was the only one who hadn't laughed at Junpei's ridiculous outburst earlier, and her face was pale, her expression grave. "Yu's friends might have valuable input, and in any case, they too are Persona users who have been deeply involved in all of this. They deserve to have a say in what we do next".

Yu nodded towards Saya gratefully.

"There are other reasons I think we need to discuss this in Inaba" Saya told them, "but those would be best saved until we get there. There is only one thing we can do to prevent the world's destruction at this point- but it will require sacrifices".

Saya's words left an ominous chill in the air. Still, no one objected to returning to Inaba. Though they knew time was short until Typhon's advent, no one had the least idea how to even get into the Storm Temple, much less stop Typhon once they got there. Without any idea of what to do, a discussion and the formulation of a plan, along with a potential strengthening of their ranks, seemed like a good idea.

"I'll make the arrangements for you to travel to Inaba" Takamine informed them. "We still have some working infrastructure left. I'll see to it you are given top priority for transport, and anything else you need".

Mitsuru thanked Takamine, and they began to prepare for the journey to Inaba.

**BREAK**

It was the following day when they were recovered enough from their journey to face the grave reality before them. Inaba was remarkably untouched by the chaos that was running rampant in the rest of the world, having escaped the riots and outbreaks of violence that seemed to be the death throes of civilisation. Yu attributed the calmness and stoic resolve of Inaba's people to the divine protection of his friend Marie.

Nonetheless, the fear and unease lay as thick over Inaba's people as the dark clouds over their heads. Junes was closed, having been unable to accrue more stock due to the disruptions the Storm Temple was causing elsewhere in the world, and the food court was utterly derelict save for the grim faced young people who huddled beneath one of its large rain canopies.

The Shadow Operatives and the remainder of the Investigation Team sat with grave expressions as they discussed the nightmare facing them. Teddie had returned from the Shadow World, and was apparently being housed at the Amagi Inn in the wake of Yosuke's death. Kanji's initial blazing rage had become a quietly smouldering hatred. He sat bolt upright, hands clenched into fists, an expression of iron determination on his face.

"Just let me at those bastards" he had said. "I'll follow your lead, so long as it means pounding those assholes into the next world".

Yukiko looked pale, but otherwise healthy. She had returned to her usual neat, feminine appearance, not a hair out of place. Only a quiet intensity behind her dark eyes, and the absence of her trademarked laughter hinted at the pain and loss she was feeling inside. Rise sat next to her, a sad but determined expression on her face. Occasionally, she would steal a glance at Yu, and hope, joy, sadness and something else would take turns flitting across her features.

Saya had everyone's attention right now. She was still wearing her old Gekkoukan uniform from her own world, her naginata propped up against the table next to her. All the assembled Persona users had their weapons; no one cared that they walked the streets of Inaba armed any longer. The end of the world was nigh, and people had larger concerns. Besides, most people knew they were the world's last hope. People would sometimes stop and stare at them with a disconcerting mixture of hope, reverence and fear in their eyes. It was a feeling Yukari and the others felt they could never get used to.

"I'll get right to the point" Saya said in a heavy voice. "At this point, Typhon's descent cannot be stopped".

"Isn't that why we're here?" Kanji asked roughly. "To figure out how we're gonna kill those bastards, and this monster too?"

Saya shook her head. "Typhon cannot be stopped, not by mortals. We would be powerless against him".

"You don't know that" Yu argued. "We've defeated gods before. We took down Izanami and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, right?"

"Typhon is on a completely different level from those deities" Saya explained miserably. "Remember how our country had nuclear bombs dropped on it? A single attack, and both Hiroshima and Nagasaki were blown away, with all those lives. From what I understood from Master Fox, it would be better for a hail of nuclear warheads to fall on Japan than that we should have to face Typhon. It's not a matter of strength or ability; Typhon is like a cosmic force embodied. You could no more fight him than you could deflect a meteor from hitting the Earth by punching it".

"It's like Nyx all over again" came Fuuka's horrified whisper. "After all our hard work, all our sacrifices, is this what it comes down to? That the world fall into chaos no matter what we do?"

Koromaru whined piteously into the heavy silence, and received a comforting pat from Ken. "Saya-san, you seemed to imply earlier that there was at least some hope. What else do you know?"

"There is a way to prevent Typhon from entering our world" Saya said slowly, "but as I said before, it requires sacrifices. Master Fox explained the theory behind Project Everstorm to me, in case we failed and this day ever came. Basically, all the Alaya Energy from the trapped souls across all of the mirror worlds is focused into six conduits, one for each Tenebrous participating in the summoning ritual. Once established, they exist independently of their creators, and constantly feed Alaya Energy into the Storm Temple until it has enough to completely summon Typhon into this world. If we were to transform ourselves into Seals, one of us for each of the six conduits, we could halt the flow of Alaya Energy. Without it, the Storm Temple would crumble, and Typhon's advent would be prevented".

A thrill of horror went through Yukari. "Wait….by Seals, do you mean?"

"Yes. Like my brother Minato did, in order to save this world from Nyx" Saya replied solemnly.

"But…that cost him his life" Mitsuru said, aghast. "If we do that, then…"

"Yes" Saya said miserably. "The six chosen will die. Each individual Seal doesn't have to be anywhere near as strong as the one that separated Erebus from Nyx, so any six of us will suffice. But it must be six, and not one less. Of course, I will be one of the Seals. It's the least I can do to atone for what I've done, and I know it still isn't enough. But I will need five others to sacrifice themselves alongside me, or it will all be in vain. Less than six Seals will delay Typhon's coming a little, but not prevent it".

The shock and despair that followed Saya's explanation was tangible, but she wasn't yet done. "I'm afraid there's more. The backlash from severing the connection to Typhon will likely obliterate the mirror worlds, along with everyone in them. That includes the souls of the victims suffering from Apathy Syndrome in this world".

"No friggin way!" Junpei exploded. "You're telling us six of us have to sacrifice ourselves, and all those other people too? I can't accept that! Damn, this is all your fault! You knew about this right from the start, but you still fought against us instead of helping us!"

Akihiko laid a hand on Junpei's shoulder. "I know how you feel, but getting angry won't solve a thing in this situation" he said calmly. "If giving our lives is the only way to protect this world, then I'm prepared. Minato gave his life to protect us; now it's our turn".

"I agree" Mitsuru said gravely. "This all started because of my Grandfather's immoral and dangerous experiments. As the inheritor of the Kirijo Group's accursed legacy, it is my duty to sacrifice myself for the innocent people of this world".

"Wait, what? This isn't right!" Rise protested angrily. "Why are you all giving up so easily? Why do you just accept that you're gonna have to sacrifice yourselves? I don't want to see any more people precious to me die!"

"With respect, you weren't there, Rise-san. You weren't at the top of Tartarus on January 31st, 2010. You don't know what it's like to face a deity you really _can't _defeat". The speaker had been Ken, his serious voice low and ominous, his eyes and expression making him seem years older than he was.

"Out of interest, if we do sacrifice ourselves, how do we decide who lives and who dies?" Yukiko interjected coolly. "And what becomes of the Tenebrae?"

"Me, Mitsuru-san and Akihiko-san have already offered to sacrifice ourselves" Saya replied with weary resignation. "We need three more. If it comes to it, we can draw straws. As for the Tenebrae- they may survive the destruction of the Storm Temple. It would be up to the authorities and those of us who did not sacrifice themselves to being them to justice. I'm afraid that realistically we might have to be prepared for the possibility that they will get away".

"The hell with that" Kanji roared, banging his fist on the table. "You're tellin' us six of us gotta die, while those bastards get away scott free? No way I'm goin' along with that shit. I say we get ourselves to the Storm Temple and beat the crap outta those jackasses _and _this monster they're trying to bring here".

"I agree with Kanji" Yu said firmly. "Even if Saya says we can't win, we won't know unless we try. Even if our chances are slim, facing this Typhon directly is better than giving up six of our number to die and potentially letting our friends' murderers escape unpunished".

"I'm with Sensei" Teddie spoke up. "It's just too cruel to ask six more of us to die when we've already lost so much. All of us, even a Shadow like me, has precious people who will be left behind if they die. So that's why I think it's better that we all fight the bad guys together, rather than letting some people be sacrificed and others left behind".

"Teddie" Rise said softly, laying a hand on his arm.

"I understand how you all feel" Aigis said carefully, "but Ken-san was correct when he said that Nyx could not be defeated. We were saved by a miracle that day- and the one who created that miracle is no longer with us". Aigis looked down for a moment, eyes full of sorrow, but she soon raised her head and forced herself to continue. "If Typhon is like Nyx, then we really do have no chance. We must consider this carefully, as more than our own lives will be lost if we make the wrong decision".

Yukari watched as the argument between her friends escalated. Her mind was a whirlpool of thoughts and memories. She looked at Saya, and remembered when she had told Yukari that she would soon understand everything, and that when she did, she would know despair. Was this what she had meant? Had she expected things to turn out this way from the very beginning? Other memories surfaced. She remembered Elizabeth's dying words, and how she had given Yukari the Blessed Loincloth, and told her to keep it and that she would know when it was needed. At the time, she hadn't understood, but after remembering Zen and Rei and the haven in the rift during her confrontation with Fox, she knew that it was a sacred relic of Zeus, the King of Olympus. Suddenly, Yukari knew what they had to do.

"Um, excuse me!" she said. Her friends ignored her, embroiled in their own heated discussion. "Hey, everyone, just stop and listen for a moment, okay? Geez" she shouted in exasperation. Dead silence fell on the group, and every eye turned to Yukari. Yukari smothered her embarrassment and pushed ahead. "There might be another way, a way to stop Typhon and beat Darkstorm that doesn't involve us sacrificing ourselves".

That got their attention. For a moment, their eyes shone with hope. Then Yukari began to explain, about the final advice she had received from Elizabeth, about the Blessed Loincloth and her confrontation with Fox, and about the Goddess Mnemosyne. She told them how she remembered Zen and Rei, and recounted the tale of their adventures within the haven in the rift.

When she was done, Yukari did not get the unanimous approval she had been hoping for. Aigis and Labrys both seemed interested, Labrys' eyes shining with renewed hope while Aigis contemplated Yukari's words. Yukari remembered that in the Abyss of Time, it had been Aigis who had stood between her and Akihiko's side, and had ultimately proposed the third option that had saved them. Likewise, Junpei, who had also been neutral, was looking like a drowning man who had suddenly been tossed a lifeline. What really surprised Yukari was Saya's reaction. Though she had been the one who had told them that they needed to sacrifice themselves, she now looked as though she had been shown another way out.

"That…might work" she said wonderingly. "Everyone, if we do what Yukari is suggesting, we might be able to take the fight to Darkstorm after all!"

Unfortunately, not everyone was so impressed. "You want to summon another god?" Akihiko asked incredulously. "Isn't the one we're dealing with bad enough?"

"I'm with Sanada" Sho said abruptly. "I'll sacrifice myself. I don't really have a place in this world, and it's the least I can do to atone, anyway". He said it almost casually, as though talking about something perfectly mundane. When Fuuka tried to protest, Sho cut her off with a gesture and continued. "From what I've seen and heard, gods are all assholes. They're bad news, every one of them. Hi-no-Kagutsuchi used and betrayed me for his own ends, and what I've heard about the others- Nyx, Erebus, Izanami, the Moirai- it's all bad. We can't put the world's future in the hands of some god who might stab us in the back".

"I'm afraid Minazuki is correct, Yukari" Mitsuru spoke gravely. "Even if our previous track record with deities was not so poor, it would still be far too much of a risk. We would be entrusting the billions of lives on this planet to an unknown entity who may not react as we wish. Can you really guarantee that this 'Zeus' will expend his power on our behalf to save us, then just quietly turn and go home, allowing human beings to live in peace as we have until now?"

Yukari sat quietly, chilled by her friend's words. Mitsuru was right. She couldn't guarantee what Zeus would do if they called him into this world. She had only her own memories of the battle with him, as well as the word of Mnemosyne, another deity, that he would fight for humanity. While Yukari was mulling over what to say, Mitsuru continued.

"Sacrificing ourselves to become Seals is an unpleasant prospect, to say the least. But to me it seems the safest option, and the one most likely to work. We must remember that this is not about our personal vendetta against the Tenebrae, nor are only our own lives at risk. We must take the path that has the greatest chance of granting humanity a future, no matter how painful that path is".

"I don't mean to sound rude, Yukari-san" Rise suddenly said, "but we've also only got your word on this. I'm not saying I don't trust you, but none of the rest of us remember any 'Zen' or 'Rei', nor any fight against Zeus, even though you say we were all there".

"Rise's right, Yukari" Yu said gently, but his grey eyes held a firm will. "I still think we should fight Typhon directly, with our own power. None of this sacrificing ourselves to become Seals, and no relying on any outside help. We're humans, and it's the future of humanity we're fighting for. If we can't help ourselves, no one will".

"Damn straight, Senpai" Kanji said approvingly. The other surviving Investigation Team members were swift to add their agreement.

"But that way, we'll all die, and Darkstorm will win!" Yukari protested. "And we know at least some of us will die if we try to Seal the Storm Temple. It's true I can't guarantee what he'll do, but Zeus is our best chance!"

"I would also like to add" Aigis said calmly, "that the Seal plan is not guaranteed to succeed. The Tenebrae will not simply allow us to ruin their plans to summon Typhon, even if we are prepared to give our lives for that purpose. We may still fail, and the sacrifices we make will be in vain. Since both Yukari-san's plan and the Seal plan are not guaranteed to succeed, would it not be prudent to adopt Yukari-san's strategy, as that at least gives us a chance to all survive?"

Yukari looked at Aigis, grateful for the unexpected backup.

"If it's what my Sister thinks is best, then count me in too" Labrys added. "Actually, I think Yukari-san's plan is the best anyways".

"You serious, Scrap?" Sho exclaimed in surprise.

"I know it was me who said we'd have to sacrifice ourselves" Saya broke in, "but I really think Yukari's plan gives us a good chance. It's another option, a way to fight Darkstorm I couldn't see. I think we should try to summon Zeus, too".

"I'm sorry, Yukari-san, Saya-san, but I won't put my trust in a god" Ken said darkly. Koromaru growled and barked sharply in agreement. "See, Koromaru thinks so too. It's not natural. Things like that don't belong in our world".

The argument stretched on long into the afternoon. Those in favour of Yukari's plan, other than herself, were Aigis, Labrys, Junpei and Saya. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru and Sho were in favour of the Seal plan. Though she knew Mitsuru wasn't being personal, and that she was just doing what she sincerely thought was best from an impartial perspective, it hurt Yukari inside that her best friend wasn't on her side. In the Abyss of Time, Mitsuru had been the only one who had stood with Yukari, whether she'd been wrong or not. It just showed how serious the situation had become. Lastly, Yu, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Teddie were still moving for facing Darkstorm themselves, without summoning Zeus and without becoming Seals. Yukari understood their position; they had never faced the invincible Nyx. The only gods they had fought had been ones that, although powerful, could be bested by strong willed mortals who were united in purpose. They didn't understand that what they were proposing was tantamount to suicide.

That left only Fuuka, trying desperately to mediate from the side-lines and prevent the increasingly heated argument from escalating. As they all went round and round in circles, voicing the same arguments again and again in slightly different ways, Yukari became increasingly conscious of the passage of time. At this rate, they could well argue away what little time the world had left, and Typhon could be upon them while they were still debating what to do about him. It seemed like yet another cruel jest of fate that she should have this thrust upon her, but Yukari knew what she had to do. Hardening her resolve, she stood up.

Everyone turned to her in surprise. "Look, everyone, this is pointless. We're just going round and round, and we're never going to reach an agreement. We're going to have to settle this another way".

Yukari knew her words were an echo of words she had spoken in the past, though the anger and spite they had contained back then was absent this time, replaced instead by calm determination. Her fellow Shadow Operatives also caught the significance of her words.

"Yukari, you don't mean…?" Mitsuru began in shock.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru, but I do. To have even a chance of saving the world from Darkstorm, we have to be together on this, but we're not. We're split into three groups, and each one thinks they've got the best way for us to do this. It's obvious by now that we're not gonna resolve this by talking about it. The only thing for us to do is to fight, under the condition that the losing teams agree to the winning group's strategy".

"Yukari-chan, no!" Fuuka's stricken voice burst out of her. "How can you even suggest turning against each other, at a time like this? We have to stick together! If we just talk it out…"

"No, Fuuka-san" Yu said gently. "I think Yukari-san's right. It doesn't look like we'll get anywhere just by talking about it. Junes is right there. If break into the electronics department, we can enter the TV world. We can settle this there".

"Ha! If it's a fight you want, I'm game anytime!" Sho declared, an expression of manic delight on his face.

"Are we sure about this?" Labrys interjected uncomfortably. "Is there really no other way?"

"Well, is anyone willing to back down on what they think we should do?" Yukari asked, addressing the whole group. No one was.

"It seems we have no choice" Mitsuru said with a sigh. "All right, how do we decide this? I notice we've got three teams of five if we discount Fuuka. How do you want to proceed, Fuuka? Who will you support?"

"Like in the Abyss of Time, I won't help my friends fight each other" Fuuka said stubbornly. "I won't support everyone, and I won't side with a single team either".

"Then will you at least act as a referee, and be witness to the victor?" Akihiko asked. After a moment, Fuuka nodded reluctantly.

"So we've got our teams" Labrys stated, "but how do we work it all out? Do we just have one big three-way battle?"

"I think that would be unwise" Mitsuru said. "Even though this is between comrades, and will not be fought to the death, this will be a real battle. A chaotic three-way battle will increase the risk of injuries we can't afford to take. It would be better if matches were fought five-on-five, one team facing another at a time".

"That's leaves us with a problem, since we've got an odd number of teams" Yukiko pointed out.

"But Yukari-san has the Wild Card right now" Rise said. "Doesn't that give her team an unfair advantage?"

"I have a proposition to make" Aigis declared boldly. Attention shifted towards her. "Yukari-san's team, which includes myself and my Sister, will fight both other teams one at a time. If we defeat both teams, and only then, we will be victorious. If we lose to either team, we are eliminated, and the two remaining teams will battle each other to determine the victor. The winners of that match will be the winner overall, regardless of who won or lost against Yukari-san's team".

"So you're saying Yukari's team will have to win twice no matter what, whereas the other teams might only have to win once?" Akihiko asked, trying to sum it up.

"Essentially, that is correct" Aigis said. "Are those terms agreeable to you, Yukari-san?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Yukari agreed. "I'll do whatever I have to do".

"Nice attitude" Akihiko complimented her, grinning. "What about the rest of you?"

Slowly, the rest of the assembled Persona users voiced their agreement to Aigis' proposition. It was decided that the battle would take place in the central 'studio' area inside the TV world that had served as a hub for the Investigation Team during the Adachi murders two years ago. Their minds made up, the young heroes prepared to face their dearest friends.

It was a testament to the will of the people of Inaba, or perhaps the forces secretly watching over them that Junes had not already been broken into and looted despite its dereliction in the face of the current global crisis. It took Yukari and the others little effort to break in. The alarm system was not active, and in any case it wouldn't matter if it was; the police now understood the importance of their mission. Yu and the other Investigation Team members feared that the large television that had always been the gateway between worlds would have been moved when the store was abandoned, but fortunately, it was still there, coated in a fine layer of dust. They entered the TV in solemn silence, one group at a time. It had been agreed that each team would go to a different part of the TV world to prepare.

The inside of the TV world was similar to, yet also different from the cloying atmosphere of the Dark Hour. Yukari had little experience of this place, but she could tell it was markedly different than Mitsuru and the others had described from their visit during the P-1 Grand Prix. It was darker and gloomier, and the scent of blood lay thick on the air. Lighter colours had been washed out, and colours like red and black stood out more sharply, giving their surroundings a grim, visceral appearance. Yukari and her team were preparing in the TV world reflection of the abandoned Inaba shopping district. It was the nearest to the main hub, where the battles would take place, and Yu and his friends could not bear to see it, as it reminded them too much of Yosuke. Here, too, dark storm clouds covered the sky as they did in the real world, the wind howling, and crimson lightning occasionally tearing bloody rents in the sky overhead.

There was little conversation as Yukari led Saya, Labrys, Aigis and Junpei to the makeshift arena. Even though it was she who had pushed for this, trepidation still filled Yukari's heart, as well as distaste at the idea of fighting her friends. Even so, she knew there was no time for hesitation or self-doubt. She was the leader of her team; any weakness or lack of resolve on her part would filter into them as well. Almost, she wished she could have the single-minded determination, fuelled by grief and anger that had driven her in the Abyss of Time. With clarity of thought, what she had to do was actually harder.

Until she reached the arena, Yukari and her allies weren't sure which team they would be facing first. That question was now answered for them. Yu Narukami stood firmly in the middle of the arena, surrounded by the scaffolds and cameras of the TV world. His friends, Teddie in his trademarked costume, Kanji, Yukiko and Rise stood shoulder-to-shoulder, only a step beside him. Fuuka was off safely to one side, to watch the battle unfold and witness the victor as she had promised Akihiko. Sensing her teammates waiting for her to make the first move, Yukari forced herself to walk forward and meet Yu's eyes. She had to look up slightly to do it, but the sound of her friends forming up behind her reassured her, and she met Yu's calm but determined gaze with one of her own.

"It's funny, fighting over how we're gonna save the world, huh?" Yukari said lightly. Yu's expression did not waver. "I guess I don't get to say that. I was the one who made us do this, after all".

Yu shook his head. "I don't blame you, Yukari-san. You were right; we were getting nowhere. I don't want to fight you, but I can't accept a course where some of us give up others to die, or one where we summon another dangerous entity into our world. If you say we're too weak to fight Darkstorm directly, with nothing but our own power, then you'll have to prove it to us".

Yukari winced. She wished he hadn't chosen to put it that way. Still, there was nothing more to be said. They parted, and walked with their comrades to opposite ends of the arena. Fuuka gave them a countdown, and at her signal, both sides exploded into motion. Yukari aimed her bow at Yu's leg, aiming to slow his movement and incapacitate him without dealing potentially lethal damage, but Yu easily dodged her well-aimed shot. Before Yukari could take aim again, or even think of calling her Persona, he was already within striking distance, and was bringing an electrically charged katana hurtling toward her with extreme speed.

There was a clang of metal against metal. Labrys' axe had interposed itself between Yukari and Yu's katana. Yu was strong, but Labrys yielded not an inch. "Get it together, Yukari-san!" she ordered, and Yukari leapt back, hoping to get some distance, survey the battlefield and choose the most appropriate Persona and costume to counterattack. Meanwhile, Kanji rushed in, steel chair held high, preparing a full-force strike against Labrys. However, he was forced to stop just before he reached her and shift into a defensive stance, chair held out in front of him like a shield as a rain of bullets from Aigis' fingers pinged off the hard surface.

"Yukari-san, everyone, be careful. Yu-san and the others are not holding back!" Aigis warned. With a chill, Yukari knew what Aigis meant. The Investigation Team were fighting seriously to kill, as if they were up against actual enemies. They probably understood the irony of fighting someone full strength in order to save them, but had found the resolve to push that discrepancy aside. As though backing up Aigis' words, Teddie summoned Kintoki-Douji and fired a huge missile of ice directly at Aigis, who was forced to cease firing on Kanji and take evasive manoeuvres. She managed to evade Teddie's spell, barely, but it placed her in a position where she could not avoid the searing flames from Yukiko's Konohana Sakuya. Only the hasty intervention of Saya, who shielded Aigis with her fire-resistant Persephone stopped her from taking serious damage.

"Man, this chick's crazy!" Junpei shouted in amazed disbelief. "It's like she can read my every move!" Yukari cursed inwardly. She had forgotten about Junpei and Rise. Junpei was larger, stronger, and had more combat experience. In theory, he should be able to trounce Rise, yet somehow, it was all he could do to evade her attacks as Himiko sent a barrage of spells his way. Eventually, Rise appeared to lower her guard, creating an opening for Junpei. He seized it, immediately going on the offensive and charging towards Rise. Too late, he realised it was a trap. Rise danced out of her feint, and with the grace that only a pop idol could muster, she launched a powerful blast of wind from Himiko that knocked Junpei from his feet. Wind was Junpei's weakness; Rise had pinpointed it perfectly. He would be stunned and vulnerable unless someone came to his aid.

Gritting her teeth, Yukari switched to Verdandi, relying on her immunity to wind and launched her own Garudyne at Rise. Calmly avoiding her attack, as if she had expected it, Rise called out clearly. "Senpai! Kanji-kun! She's weak to lightning! Now's your chance!"

Before Yukari had time to think, she found herself caught in a pincer attack, Yu coming at her from one direction, Kanji from the other. Realising that Yu had greater magical strength, she concentrated on avoiding his attack, but could not prevent Kanji's own electrical discharge from hitting her. Electricity surged through her veins, accompanied by searing pain. Her Persona had not been able to block the attack completely, and it was only by sheer force of will that Yukari remained standing.

Desperately, she switched Personas, calling upon the strength of Odin. She had neither the time nor the energy to think about changing her costume; it took all the concentration she had just to stay on the defensive.

"Senpai, don't use electricity! She absorbs it now!" Rise called out. "Let me handle this!" As smoothly and deftly as the parts of a well-oiled machine, Yu and Kanji fell back, focusing their attention on Yukari's teammates and allowing Rise to take the lead. Pure instinct warned Yukari just in time to dodge the brunt of a Garudyne from Himiko that might have rendered her unconscious. Yukari switched to Surt, hoping to adopt a strong Persona that was vulnerable to neither lightning nor wind, but once again she found herself pushed back, this time by Teddie, as well as Rise once again, who appeared to wield ice as deftly as she wielded wind. A change to Hera yielded results no better; this time, it was Yukiko's flames that came ever closer to ending Yukari's chances of saving the world.

Somehow, Rise had learned to fight while simultaneously retaining the ability to read her opponent's attacks and weaknesses. It was the only possible explanation for this sudden strength she was now displaying. As though reading Yukari's thoughts, Rise grinned fearlessly.

"What Aria did to me really opened my eyes" she said, voice full of grim determination. "I was weak. Just because my Persona had the ability to attack didn't make me a fighter like Senpai, or you Shadow Operatives. Because I was weak, Senpai got hurt, and I was captured by Aria and Razor. If I'd only been stronger, Yosuke-senpai and Chie-senpai might still be alive". Yukari winced inwardly at the pain in Rise's voice, but the younger woman wasn't finished. "That's why I swore to become stronger, so that something like that would never happen again. I learned how to use both functions of my Persona, the supporter and the warrior at the same time, and my Persona's attack skills have gotten stronger".

Rise's words were no exaggeration. Between Rise's versatility and strength and Yu's relentless determination, Yukari found herself driven back. Her teammates fared little better; with Aigis and Labrys' weaknesses to electricity, and Yu and Kanji both having access to electrical attacks, it was all they could do to hold their ground. At this rate, it was only a matter of time before Yukari fell, and once that happened, her team's defeat was similarly inevitable. Looking at Aigis employing every last ounce of her considerable skill to avoid Kanji's lightning, Yukari knew that Aigis must be considering Orgia Mode. While it was true that Orgia Mode might help win the battle for them, it would mean Aigis was unable to fight at full strength in the next fight against Mitsuru's team, and that could be fatal. She couldn't allow it. Desperately, Yukari racked her brains for something she could do, something she hadn't yet tried that could turn the tide of battle in her favour.

Yu feinted with his Persona, forcing Yukari to take drastic measures to avoid a Ziodyne that never came. At the last instant, Yu boldly switched tactics, rushing up to Yukari with his sword in both hands and getting inside her guard. Yukari raised her bow before her as a makeshift shield, but knew she wouldn't last long against Yu in melee combat. That was when Saya stepped in, her naginata whirling with incredible speed, precision and grace, moving to strike at Yu's legs, side and head within the space of a few heartbeats. Though Yu deftly twisted his body, his sword moving skilfully to intercept each of Saya's strikes, he was forced to move back a few paces, giving Yukari some much needed breathing room. Soon, Yukari found herself back-to-back with Saya, surrounded by Yu, Teddie and Rise while Kanji and Yukiko occupied the attention of Junpei, Aigis and Labrys.

Saya's presence at her back filled Yukari with strength and confidence. She knew well the other woman's skill, having seen it in action and experienced it first-hand, but it was more than that. The other woman felt solid, like someone who could be relied upon, who would always know what to do. It felt just a little bit like having Minato back for a moment. As they moved in concert to fend off the Investigation Team's attacks, Yukari felt an immense power welling up within her. It was like an old memory that had been long buried was beginning to creep back into the conscious mind, reawakened by other events. Suddenly, the power came fully into Yukari's mind, and the thought struck her like a lightning bolt.

Of course. There was a Persona she hadn't used yet, not even in her fateful confrontation with Alistair Fox. The Persona that stood at the pinnacle of the Tower Arcana, the representation of the bond she and Saya had forged despite being enemies and coming from different worlds. _Shiva._ As soon as she spoke the name in her mind, the presence of the Hindu God of Destruction filled her soul, and she felt power unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Rise and Yu, thinking they had the advantage, both closed in on Yukari at the same time, Yu with his katana crackling with electricity, Rise's Persona launching a devastating Maziodyne. Too late, Rise realised that something was wrong. Yukari stepped fearlessly into their attacks, the lightning washing over her harmlessly, Yu's blade feeling like it was less than a swat from a paper fan. Yukari called Shiva's name, and the mighty god rose gracefully into the air. His Pralaya attack slammed into Yukari's opponents, throwing them back. To Yukari, it looked and felt as though she had unleashed thousands of arrows from her bow all at once, but it was not the work of any mere mortal, but the divine fury of a powerful divinity. Yukari was careful to reign back Shiva's vast power, refusing to allow her mind to be completely swept away by the exultant flood of his attack, lest she cause serious injury to her friends. She allowed only enough power to come forth to force Yu and his allies back, but it was enough.

The mood of the combatants had changed. Everyone could sense that the tide had turned, and Yukari and her fellow Shadow Operatives attacked with renewed vigour, while the Investigation Team went on the defensive. Seeing Teddie beginning to cast a healing spell to restore the damage her Pralaya had done, Yukari called out an order: "Everyone, take out Teddie! He's trying to heal Yu and the others!"

The hapless bear had no chance. Aigis swerved and suddenly Athena shone above her, slamming into Teddie with her great shield and pushing him back, to where Labrys was waiting behind him. A blast of energy from Ariadne took Teddie in the back, and before he could recover himself, Labrys had already ran up to him and brought the butt of her axe down on Teddie's head. Teddie slumped to the floor slowly, his ability to fight exhausted.

"Teddie!" Yukiko screamed, and began to cast a healing spell of her own, but before she could, Junpei, who had regained his feet and resumed fighting fell upon her. Yukiko was forced to cancel her spell and defend herself, but although Yukiko's spells were among the most powerful out of all the young Persona users, Junpei's immunity to fire rendered them useless. It wasn't long before Junpei's superior strength and stamina told in his favour, and a blow to the side of her head with the flat of Junpei's blade took her out of the game.

Though Yu, Rise and Kanji fought valiantly, they no longer had any chance of winning. With two of their teammates down, and with Yukari wielding the awesome power of Shiva, it was over in moments. Yu sank to his knees in front of Yukari, sweating and panting, sword planted firmly in the ground in front of him, with his hands still clasped around its hilt. He struggled to rise, using his sword to gain leverage. A chain of emotions passed across his features; determination, anger, sorrow and hope. Yukari was about to beg him to concede, fearful of actually hurting him, when Fuuka's voice cut clearly across the battlefield.

"Narukami-kun, please, that's enough. It's over. Yukari-chan's team is the winner". The touch of bitterness in Fuuka's voice hurt Yukari, but she couldn't really blame her friend. Once again, she had caused her precious friends to fight one another, and she wasn't sure Fuuka could completely forgive that, no matter what the circumstances. Yukari sighed inwardly, suddenly feeling exhausted. How much would she- would all of them- have to lose before this was all over?

At Fuuka's proclamation, all the remaining strength and fighting spirit seemed to go out of Yu. His body went limp, and he ceased trying to rise, kneeling on the ground before Yukari. When he looked up to meet her eyes, his face was haggard and full of despair. With a sickening twist of her stomach, Yukari realised this was the face he had worn immediately after Yosuke, Chie and Naoto died. However, it lasted but a moment before he smoothed his features, pushing his pain back into the depths of his heart. He stood and held out his to Yukari in the Western gesture of respect, to congratulate her on her victory. No trace of his earlier pain remained, only grim determination. Slowly, Yukari reached out and accepted the handshake.

"We've done all we can do" he said bluntly. "I'm satisfied with that. I no longer believe that just thinking you're in the right guarantees you'll win. Sometimes, what you want to do is just outside your power, and that's all there is to it. But if you've given it your all, then you can accept that defeat gracefully, without regrets".

Yukari could think of no words to say, so she simply nodded and joined the others in checking the Investigation Team members for injuries and applying healing spells where they were needed. The other members of the Investigation Team appeared to share Yu's sentiments; they weren't happy with the outcome, but they respected Yukari and those who had fought alongside her, and were content that they had tried their best. There was a quiet maturity to their conduct and attitude that reminded Yukari just how much the events of the past few weeks had aged them emotionally.

The Investigation Team members walked off silently, without looking back. It was not long before they were replaced by the opponents Yukari truly dreaded facing: Mitsuru and her fellow Shadow Operatives, accompanied by Sho. It wasn't that Yukari underestimated the strength of Yu and his friends; far from it. She was simply far closer to Mitsuru and those who stood with her than she was to Yu's friends. She knew them better, and Mitsuru had been her best friend for years now. Going against her, the real leader of the Shadow Operatives, felt like a betrayal.

Mitsuru walked up to Yukari, her gait as elegant and refined as always. She looked like she was going to a friendly fencing match, conducted for sport, rather than facing her own comrades in a dangerous battle to determine how they would try to save the world.

"Somehow, I knew you would make it past Narukami's team" she said with a smile. "You always have so much passion and courage. I sometimes doubt even I can compete with you when you get like this".

Yukari squirmed, feeling wretched. She knew Mitsuru was giving her a compliment and trying to make her feel better, but that just made it worse. A warm, reassuring hand was suddenly on Yukari's shoulder. She turned and met Saya's gaze, and saw Junpei's confident grin as well. Feeling a little better, Yukari turned back to her opponents.

"I hope you're ready for this, Yukari" Akihiko said warningly. "I'm not gonna pull any punches here. We can't afford to".

Ken nodded at Akihiko's words, and Koromaru barked loudly to affirm his own support. Sho simply slid his blades out of their sheathes with a scrape of metal on leather, and stood exuding an aura of menace. Fuuka counted down from three, and just like that, dear friends became dangerous combatants.

Mitsuru made the first move, astonishing Yukari with a flurry of incredibly fast and precise sword thrusts. Knowing she would be unable to block her friend's strikes, Yukari stumbled backwards, desperate to get out of range. Yukari expected Mitsuru to pursue her, but instead, she calmly called upon Artemisia, sending a wave of bone splitting cold directly toward Yukari. There was no mercy or hesitation in her actions; this was not Mitsuru the young woman, Yukari's best friend, but Mitsuru the Queen, the leader of the Shadow Operatives and CEO of the Kirijo Group, on whose shoulders lay the weight of the world. Personal feelings had to be pushed aside for the sake of fulfilling her responsibilities, and she committed herself completely to that duty.

Yukari tried to switch her Persona to Hera in order to block the incoming ice wave, but the Persona would not come. Panicked, Yukari could only roll desperately away to avoid taking a direct hit, but she still felt the bitter chill sinking into her bones, like a volley of frozen knives working their way under her skin and into her flesh. She looked to Saya for support, but found her engaged in a furious dual with Ken, naginata and spear whirling through the air too quickly to see as their owners moved around one another in a deadly dance. Ken was trying to keep Saya from summoning her Persona; knowing the strength of Persephone, he intended to knock Saya out before she could bring her Persona's power to bear. Of course, it also meant Saya couldn't use Persephone's resistances to cover Yukari from elemental damage.

Junpei was similarly engaged; Akihiko moved with blinding speed, raining a furious deluge of jabs and punches towards all parts of Junpei's body. It was all Junpei could do to keep Akihiko's attacks from landing, for all his katana gave him superior reach. Seeing he was being backed up, Junpei boldly changed tactics, raising his evoker to his head and manifesting Trismegistus _behind _Akihiko, hoping to take his Senpai in the back, but Akihiko was too quick. Caesar appeared and slashed at Trismegistus in mid-air; the two Personas collided and disappeared, leaving Junpei no better off than before.

Sho was a living maelstrom of destruction as he unleashed a vicious stream of attacks against Labrys. He alternated between his blades, cloaked in crimson-and-black flame, and his Persona's various abilities so fluidly that it was difficult to tell where man ended and Persona began. Labrys was being driven back despite her strength and skill, her large, bulky axe unable to keep up with the flurry of attacks from Sho's two lighter, more manoeuvrable weapons. Using Tsukuyomi's power to give him momentum, Sho leapt and spun through the air, here jumping over Labrys and attacking her vulnerable back, there feinting in one direction with his Persona, then coming in himself from a different angle, blades swinging. He scored a hit on Labrys' breastplate, as well as her arm and thigh, and though the damage wasn't severe, it was clear that Labrys was becoming flustered. Sho, for his part, had a look of sheer ecstasy on his scarred features. His attention was focused solely on Labrys, as if nothing existed except the two of them.

Aigis tried to get a line of sight on Sho, hoping to provide some relief to Labrys, but an Agidyne from Koromaru sent her sprawling, her target lost. The hurt on Aigis' face from knowing who had attacked her was far greater than anything she could have felt from the physical damage to her metal body, which was now blackened and smoking in certain places. Koromaru darted back and forth like a white bullet, alternating between attacking Aigis and supporting Ken in his battle with Saya.

Throughout all of this, Yukari was assaulted mercilessly by Mitsuru. When she attempted to gain distance, Artemisia would launch her steel whip toward her, dispelling her own Persona and dragging her toward Mitsuru. Up close, Yukari would be unable to make full use of her bow, and was hard pressed to deflect Mitsuru's volley of attacks. The powerful blasts of ice magic from Mitsuru's Persona were equally relentless, and Yukari's attempts to call Hera were futile. _Of course they are, idiot, _Yukari told herself bitterly. Hera was the sign of the bond she and Mitsuru shared. She could not use that Persona when fighting her own friend.

The situation looked grave. Yukari wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out, and her other allies weren't faring much better. Ken was particularly dangerous, as Saya was the only one who had immunity to Hama skills when Yukari was not using a Persona of the Justice Arcana. If he managed to defeat her with help from Koromaru, he could take the rest of Yukari's team out with instant knock-out spells. As she was thrust onto the ropes, and as she saw the relentless determination in Mitsuru's eyes, Yukari began to question why she was doing this. Mitsuru had always been the leader. It came naturally to her, and she was born to do it, in more ways than one. Who was Yukari to think she knew better? Perhaps the others were right, after all. Maybe it was wrong to think about summoning yet another deity who didn't belong in this world. Sacrificing themselves for the world was the noble, courageous thing to do. Was Yukari only fighting her friends because she was selfish, or a coward?

As she was thinking these defeatist thoughts, her mind turned towards the people who had led her to believe summoning Zeus was their only chance. Zen and Rei, and the Goddess Mnemosyne. Those memories felt so real to her, but none of her friends remembered. Could she have hallucinated the whole thing? Was it just some trick that Fox had tried to pull on her during that battle? But no. The warmth she had felt, and the power she had obtained, the power that ultimately defeated Fox had been real. Yet there was someone else, someone even before Zen and Rei, who had told Yukari about the importance of Zeus, though Yukari had not understood at the time.

Elizabeth. It had been Elizabeth who had given Yukari the Blessed Loincloth and told her she would understand its importance when the time came. It had been Elizabeth who had channelled Zeus in the haven in the rift; she had briefly been of one mind, one body with him. She knew his thoughts and intentions towards humanity, and trusted them. She had told them all that Zeus was a symbol of life. She trusted Zeus, and Yukari trusted Elizabeth, the woman who had saved Yukari at the expense of her own life. She vividly remembered Elizabeth's dying words: "You were always the one Minato truly loved. Please save this world. Save Minato". Yukari had promised her, promised her as she lay dying. She couldn't give up here. She had to keep moving forward until that promise had been fulfilled, or until she died trying.

Strength and determination surged up within Yukari's heart, and suddenly a Persona was there, the Persona she could use to win this battle. Thanatos. Ken was vulnerable to Darkness. A Mudo spell might knock him out of the battle, and if one of the opposition fell, the advantage would fall to Yukari's side, as at least one of Mitsuru's team would suddenly be fighting a one-against-two battle. The issue was how to find time to summon Thanatos while fending off Mitsuru's unrelenting assault. With sudden clarity, Yukari knew she was out of time. The battle would be decided in the next few moments; if she was to act, it would have to be now. Recklessly, Yukari deliberately stepped forward into Misturu's range. Mitsuru, who had previously been driving Yukari back, was taken by surprise for a moment, but she did not miss the opportunity Yukari had intentionally given her. She thrust her rapier forward, and at that same instant, Yukari dropped her bow, her weapon and only protection against her friend's onslaught to the ground. Her hands suddenly free, Yukari _grabbed_ Mitsuru's blade with her left hand, clutching it to keep it from piercing her body. Mitsuru's eyes went wide with shock as bright red blood seeped out from between Yukari's fingers, splashing onto the yellow floor of the TV world's studio. Her bold move had bought her only seconds, but it was enough. Raising her Evoker to her temple with her right hand, concentrating even through the pain in her hand and her other injuries, Yukari summoned Thanatos. Mitsuru had time to gasp at the terrifying, impressive harbinger of demise manifesting in front of her before Thanatos plunged the arena into darkness.

When the shadow from Thanatos' Mamudoon had cleared, most of Yukari's opponents were still standing, their iron wills equal even to the god of death himself. Yet Ken had fallen forward, plunged into unconsciousness by the wave of night. It was enough. Saya immediately went to help Junpei against Akihiko, and as strong as Akihiko was, even he was no match for both Junpei and Saya at the same time. Meanwhile Yukari, seizing upon Mitsuru's momentary dismay and distraction at this turn of events, took the opportunity to push her friend back, gaining some distance and putting Mitsuru off-balance, leaving a single bloody handprint on the white fur draped around Mitsuru's shoulders as she did so. Mitsuru tried to call Artemisia, but Yukari's re-summoning of Thanatos was a split-second faster, and his Maragidyne struck at Artemisia's weakness, knocking Mitsuru to the ground as her Persona was forced to disperse.

From that point on, the battle was won. Sho was the last of Mitsuru's team to be left standing, laughing gleefully and continuing to fight even as his body trembled with exhaustion and he became covered in small cuts and bruises. It was Labrys who finally knocked him down, with a rocket-fist to the side of the head. Labrys was careful to make the attack light enough that it wouldn't cause Sho any permanent harm, and as a result he continued to grin happily up at Labrys even as he lay sprawled on his back. He gazed up at her raptly, an expression of joy and satisfaction on his face.

"It's over, everyone. Yukari-chan's team is the winner" Fuuka announced. Her proclamation seemed to drain the tension out of the arena. The next few minutes was spent checking everyone was alright and exchanging healing spells. At last, everyone stood gathered around Yukari. She surveyed the faces of her friends. There was still doubt in some of their eyes. They would keep their word and follow her, but in their hearts they still didn't believe this was truly the best course of action. Yukari knew that they would have to be of a single mind, united in purpose and mutual self-belief, if this was to work. How could she make them see, now that's she had their attention?

On impulse, Yukari took out the Blessed Loincloth. It simply appeared in her hands, materialising like her alternate costumes when she switched them in battle. The smooth fabric shone, a pure, radiant light against the tainted gloom that now covered the TV world as it stood in Typhon's shadow. Yukari's friends stood captivated by that light, unconsciously drawing near it in the manner of moths drawn to a flame.

"What is that, Yukari-san?" Yu asked in an awestruck tone.

"It's the Blessed Loincloth" she replied. "Elizabeth gave it to me, right before she died. We earned this, and it's how we'll summon Zeus". An idea suddenly came to her. "Hey, I know!" Yukari said. "Why don't we all put our hands on the Loincloth and swear we'll beat Darkstorm. You know, like you see people do in movies and anime and such".

Junpei chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear you suggest something so corny, Yuka-tan" he said wryly, but he nonetheless approached and placed his hands on the cloth, overlapping Yukari's. Aigis, Labrys and Saya quickly followed. Slowly, hesitantly, the members of the defeated teams added their own hands to the pile, while Koromaru contented himself with grabbing the trailing edge of the cloth in his teeth and giving a slightly-put-out sounding woof.

As soon as they were all touching the fabric, something happened. There was a bright flash of light, enveloping the entire group, though strangely it did not hurt their eyes. Their connection, their bonds of friendship seemed suddenly almost tangible around them, a network of shining threads that gave them strength. Memories and experiences suddenly rushed out of Yukari and into those standing around her, and they gasped as they each remembered their experiences fighting alongside Zen and Rei in that quiet labyrinth beyond the ravages of time and fate. It was like a fog had been lifted from their eyes, and by the time the flash had subsided, they had all remembered everything that Mnemosyne had shown Yukari during the battle with Fox.

There were tears in some of their eyes, especially the Investigation Team members, who were suddenly wracked by fresh memories of Yosuke, Chie and Naoto. "I remember now" Rise said in a choked voice. "About Rei-chan and Zen-kun, about how Elizabeth was possessed by Zeus, and we had to fight to prove ourselves to him".

Yu scrubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve, standing straight and proud. "I think I could sense Zeus' intentions through this cloth" Yu said quietly. "Yukari-san, I think I know now why you insisted upon this course, even to the point of fighting us. Zeus wants to help us. We showed him humanity's potential when we fought him, and now he wants to fight for our freedom. And…I got a feeling from him about his enemy, Typhon, the one Darkstorm is trying to summon. You were right, Yukari. There's no way we could beat something like that alone".

"I think I understand now, as well" Mitsuru said apologetically. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Yukari. Though I'm still loathe to leave our fate in the hands of something none-human, I think that summoning Zeus is not only our best chance at victory, but also at achieving victory we can be truly proud of".

Yukari's throat tightened. "Thank you, everyone" she told them simply.

"So how do we call out this badass Zeus dude, anyway?" Kanji asked, getting right to the point as usual.

"You already have the means to call him in your hands" a mysterious voice replied. Yukari and the others looked up sharply to find the source of the voice was a beautiful, translucent goddess hovering gently in the air above them. She floated down silently to stand in their midst. Yukari recognised her as the Goddess Mnemosyne.

"You have demonstrated your determination and worthiness to lead, Yukari" Mnemosyne explained gently, "and you have also united the hearts of your friends. To call upon Zeus and put an end to Darkstorm's plans, you must reach Erebus' throne on the summoning platform at the top of the Storm Temple before the Destroyer has fully entered our universe. The Blessed Loincloth you hold will be the catalyst for channelling your united strength of heart, and Zeus will come forth to challenge the dread Typhon".

"So all we have to do is get Yukari-chan to the top of that horrid fortress above Tokyo within the time limit, right?" Yukiko asked, seeking confirmation.

"That is correct" Mnemosyne confirmed.

"That is no easy task, however" Mitsuru said grimly. "I doubt the Tenebrae will simply allow us to throw such a large wrench into their carefully laid plans. We will likely have to face them directly, and this time there will be no retreat and no quarter, for either side".

"Bring it on. I've been wanting to fight them properly, at full strength and with no bullshit for ages now" Akihiko declared fiercely.

"Damn straight!" Kanji added fiercely. "I'm gonna make those sons of bitches pay for what they did to Naoto, and to Yosuke-senpai and Chie-senpai!"

"Ha ha ha! This is gonna be fun!" Sho said with a hungry grin.

"I won't forgive them either" Yukiko said with a quiet intensity. "I'll make them rue the day they ever decided to mess with our town, our world- or our friends".

"With Yukari-san leading us, I'm sure we can do it!" Labrys broke in, her voice full of determination.

"That's right! We believe in you, Yuka-chan!" Teddie declared with slightly over-dramatic enthusiasm that brought a few chuckles from the assembled friends. Yukari soon found herself blushing furiously as, one by one, each of her dear friends and trusted comrades declared their support for and belief in her, as well as their firm resolve to defeat the Tenebrae, avenge their fallen and put an end to Darkstorm once and for all. As their voices reached her ears and filled her heart, an incredible surge of power welled up from the depths of Yukari's soul, a power beyond anything she had ever felt before. It was like she was connected to the well of infinite power that represented the entirety of the human race's potential. As the warmth of her friends' thoughts filled her, and the power of Persona swelled within her spirit, Yukari heard the sound of glass shattering, and suddenly a shining tarot card was spinning upside-down in front of her eyes. Yukari recognised it as the Fool Arcana, the card that represented the bond she shared with all her comrades. It had become reversed after Yosuke, Chie and Naoto's deaths, when the pain and suffering of the Investigation Team had caused a schism between the two groups. Now, slowly, that shining card turned the right way up again, and a clear, powerful voice rang out jubilantly in Yukari's mind:

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. These true bonds, which transcend time and fate, will become your path to the destiny you desire._

_With the power of the Defiers of Destiny Bond, we bestow upon thee the ability to create Orpheus-Telos, the ultimate form of the Fool Arcana._

Yukari could feel the potential for this new Persona settling into her spirit, but to her shock, the voice was not finished. Rather than subsiding, the power within her continued to grow, and once again the voice spoke to her, and a new tarot card appeared before her. It depicted a man and a woman standing defiantly together, gazing up into the sky where a great goddess descended upon them, blowing the trumpet that heralded the world's end.

_Thou hast established a new bond. It shall aid thee in severing the chains of fate. Through the power of the Darkstorm Eradication Force bond, thou shalt have our blessings when creating Personas of the Judgement Arcana._

The voice quieted, and the rush of power subsided, but Yukari could still feel the well of strength within her, within reach whenever she required it. Around her, the eyes of Yukari's friends and comrades shone with a vitality that had not been there for weeks. Everyone radiated strength, determination and purpose. There were no more doubts or grudges, only a selfless commitment to what they must- no, what they had all _decided, _by their own will, to do. Their course decided, they began making their way to the exit televisions that Teddie had prepared for them, for there was not a moment to lose. They had to reach Tokyo as soon as physically possible. They still didn't know how to enter the Storm Temple, but now felt confident that together they would find a way.

As Yukari was preparing to leave the TV world, however, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Yukari turned, and found herself face to face with the Goddess Mnemosyne. Her ethereal features shifted, at times reminding Yukari of her Mother, and at other times resembling Rei. Given her fear of ghosts, by rights Yukari should have been afraid of her, but she radiated a sense of peace and serenity that put Yukari at ease despite her appearance. Now, however, there was a gravity and sorrow in Mnemosyne's spectral eyes that filled Yukari with an entirely different sort of dread.

"I must speak with you alone for a moment, Yukari" she said seriously. Behind her, Yukari could hear her friends calling out to her, asking what the holdup was. Realising they could no longer see Mnemosyne, Yukari affected a forced cheerfulness and told them she would catch up in a minute. They shrugged and moved off through the TV. When they were gone, and she was alone with Mnemosyne, Yukari finally turned back to her otherworldly companion.

"What is it?" she asked gravely.

"It's about summoning Zeus" Mnemosyne told her directly. "It is true that Zeus is the only chance your world has at being spared the eternal ravages of Typhon. It is also true that Zeus wishes only for the freedom and well-being of humans, and will not tarry in this world after his mission is complete. But…" Mnemosyne cut off, and there was a look of immense sorrow on her face.

"What is it?" Yukari inquired softly, though in her heart she feared she already knew the answer.

"Zeus is a being of immense power" Mnemosyne replied. "Elizabeth was only attempting to use a fragment of Zeus' power as a Persona when she was possessed within Rei's labyrinth, and she was a ruler over power, a daughter of Philemon himself. What you must do goes far beyond that; a physical summoning of Zeus' true power into this universe. In the legends, it was said that any mortal who so much as gazed upon Zeus' true splendour would crumble to ash, unable to bear his radiance. If you call upon Zeus, you may be able to save this world. But…you will almost certainly die as a consequence".

Time froze for Yukari. Her heart and stomach gave a sickening lurch, and her throat went dry. She felt numb with horror and despair. Though she had never enjoyed it, she had become accustomed to risking her life in battle, and she knew she was no coward. Yet this was different. This was not just the possibility of death if she should screw up when fighting a dangerous enemy. This was certainty, as sure as though she had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. Her spine turned to ice, her legs to lead.

Yet even as fear and despair took turns coursing through her soul, Yukari knew already that nothing had changed. She was still going to do what she had to do. She thought of all her precious people; her dear friends, both old and new. Her Mother, her old classmates from school, her friends and acquaintances on the set of Featherman, her college buddies, her friends in the fashion industry. She thought also of those who had fallen, who had already paid the ultimate price for the sake of the world. Chie. Yosuke. Naoto. The victims whose lives Darkstorm had already claimed. Shinjiro. Zen and Rei. Minato. With sudden clarity, Yukari realised that this was how Minato must have felt, back in January 2010. He must have realised he would have to sacrifice himself to stop Nyx. Yukari had always wondered why he had never told them what it would cost him if he knew. Now, seeing her friends' eyes alight with hope, and realising that all that strength would be needed in the upcoming battle, she finally understood. She just couldn't bring herself to demoralise them by telling them that at least one more sacrifice would be required of them.

When she raised her head and met Mnemosyne's eyes once more, both Yukari's eyes and her heart were clear of doubts. For all its flaws, she loved this world and the people who lived in it. If it was the only way to save it, she would sacrifice her life. Not as an atonement for her sin in the Abyss of Time. Not out of desperation to be re-united with loved ones who had already passed on. Not out of a sense of duty or obligation, but because she truly loved and wanted to protect this world, which had brought her so much joy, and was the place her precious people lived.

"I'm going" was all she said, and Mnemosyne nodded, as though she had expected nothing less.

"Yukari-san" Mnemosyne called out one last time. Yukari turned, once again meeting the Goddess' gaze. "Do not give up hope. You have made many strong bonds in this world, and have become the focal point for the hopes and dreams of countless people. In a sense, you have even befriended Fate itself. When the time comes, that may yet count for something."

Yukari nodded, thanked Mnemosyne, then turned and walked through the exit television without a backwards glance. With her head held high, Yukari went to face the final confrontation with Darkstorm, and whatever Fate had in store for her.


	25. Chapter 24: The Storm Temple

Chapter 24: The Storm Temple

When Yukari and the others arrived in Tokyo, they found a city that was falling into chaos. The military were doing everything they could to keep order among the terrified citizens of the world's largest urban settlement, but Tokyo was simply too vast, and the soldiers and police spread too thin to prevent the riots and other signs of anarchy than were spreading like wildfire amongst the city's population. They were entering the metropolis via helicopter, as the roads were completely clogged with cars filled with desperate families with no thoughts in their heads except to put more distance between themselves and the ominous structure floating in the sky. Yukari herself was riding in the very same gunship in which she had travelled to Inaba at the very start of this entire ordeal, once again piloted by Kikuno. Its occupants were the same as they were then, but with the addition of Aigis and Saya.

The Storm Temple itself had manifested directly above Tokyo Tower in the Shiba-Koen district of Minato-ku, but it had since expanded to cover the entirety of Minato-ku, casting its shadow over the nearly 300000 residents who lived there. The ride was a bumpy and unpleasant one; the helicopters were battered by savage winds that grew stronger the closer they came to their destination. Tokyo had become the epicentre of the dreadful weather that had been plaguing the world, and the Storm Temple was at the very heart of it all. The winds seemed to spiral around it, making the skies above Tokyo like a huge vortex that threatened to swallow the world.

Eventually, Kikuno turned and told them that she could take them no further. From here, they would have to get out and make their way towards the Storm Temple on foot. The helicopter landed on the roof of the nearest building that had a suitable helipad. The others had to circle around until Kikuno had taken off again, but at last they all stood huddling together on the roof, shielding their faces against the wind and rain. This close, Yukari and the others finally beheld the abomination that was the Storm Temple, and it sent a chill through their hearts.

It was like an enormous black island, floating in the sky in rampant defiance of the laws of physics. The underside of the structure looked more like part of some hideous, eldritch creature than any sort of structure. A twisting network of stone tubes, like the intestines of some huge beast with its belly split open and its guts on display for the world to see made up the bulk of the lower half of the Temple. Some of them appeared to end in toothy maws, no two alike, leering out at the city below. Some aped the appearance of snakes and dragons, others fanged earthworms, others eels, and still others things no human had ever laid eyes on before. The upper half of the Temple was like some grim, bleak cyclopean city, all vicious, spiked buildings and harsh angles, with not a speck of colour to be seen among the slate grey and midnight black of the Temple's walls. Lightning, coloured lurid green and blood crimson would occasionally arc _upwards_ from the bladelike peaks of some of the Temple's tallest towers, to mingle with the swirling ring of storm-clouds that swirled above and around its outer reaches. Smaller buildings and lumps of rock floated around the main expanse of the Temple, borne on some evil wind that swept even reality itself aside. It was a configuration no architect could ever even conceive of; an insane imposition upon the world of humans.

Directly above the Storm Temple was a gaping black void, a circular _hole _in the sky, surrounded by the raging storm. No sunlight, moonlight or starlight came from that wound in the sky. It was an abyss of absolute darkness, an obscene maw hovering above the world, waiting to devour it.

They made their way down to the bottom of the building, which was deserted, having been evacuated. What awaited them on the streets below was a hellish wasteland of burnt out and broken cars, with litter and possessions strewn about haphazardly wherever the panicked inhabitants had dropped them in their haste to flee. Sho managed to hotwire an old school bus that was still functioning, and they used it to drive further into the shadow of the Storm Temple. After only about half an hour's driving, however, they had to stop and get out, for they had suddenly found themselves in the midst of a battlefield. A large group of civilians stood surrounded by a group of whirling black shapes that quickly coalesced into a variety of monstrous forms.

"Shadows!" Aigis cried out, and immediately rushed to the aid of the trapped refugees, Athena flashing above her head. The initial charge of her Persona wiped out several Shadows, but the rest turned their attention towards Aigis, moving to surround her. Labrys rushed in to defend her, slicing a Shadow that had been about to strike Aigis from behind in two with one sweep of her great axe. Yukari and the rest of them quickly joined the fray, and in moments the area had been cleared of enemies. At first, the rescued civilians could only stare at their saviours uncomprehendingly, as terrified of them as they had been of the Shadows.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Mitsuru commanded them, and her authoritative voice seemed to bring them back to their senses. They scrambled to obey, scurrying past the heroes without a backwards glance.

"How could there be Shadows in the real world?" Fuuka asked in dismay.

"This is bad" Yu agreed. "Two years ago, Adachi, or rather Izanami, tried to merge the Shadow World with the real one. The fog in the TV world started to spill out into the real world. I think something like that is happening here, only worse- that's why we're seeing Shadows here in reality, and can use our Personas to fight them".

"Then we have even less time that we thought" Mitsuru said grimly. "We have to find a way up and into the Storm Temple, quickly".

As if it had heard Mitsuru, the hideous stone mouths that poked out from the underside of the Storm Temple opened, and a cascade of black ichor began to pour out of them onto the city below. The black substance pooled on the roofs of buildings, on street corners and in the middle of the road, surrounding the young Persona users on all sides. Slowly, the countless masses of black tar began to writhe and reshape themselves, splitting off into hundreds of independent shapes. Shadows.

"Senpai, what are we gonna do?" Rise squeaked. "There's hundreds- no, wait, Himiko's picking up _thousands _of them!"

"If they are allowed to spill out into the rest of Tokyo, tens of thousands will die!" Mitsuru shouted urgently.

"But if we stay and fight 'em, who's gonna go into the Storm Temple?" Junpei protested. Cloying despair threatened to consume the hearts of Yukari and her friends as the army of Shadows quickly closed in on them. With no obvious way into the Storm Temple high above them, and with seemingly endless waves of enemies to face, the situation looked grave. As the first group of Shadows rose in front of Yukari, she at least resolved to go down fighting.

Before the first blows could be exchanged, however, the Shadows threatening her were torn apart. Yukari blinked in confusion, wondering where her enemies had gone, and then started as a tall man wearing glasses and an immaculate business suit came striding up to her. He wore a distinctive necktie with the moniker #1 boldly emblazoned upon it.

"Thank goodness. It seems we were able to get here just in the nick of time" he said, sounding relieved. He was older than Yukari, perhaps by around a couple of decades, she thought. His voice was dignified and refined, and she could sense the same aura of command about him that she associated with Mitsuru. Furthermore, Mitsuru seemed to know him.

"Kei Nanjo? What are you doing here?" she asked, astonished.

"We've come to assist you" Nanjo replied bluntly, casually adjusting his spectacles with his left hand. His right had a tight grip on a European-style longsword, which he handled with practiced ease. "Ever since Miss Shirogane came to visit me in my offices, I feared that something like this might occur. So I made every effort to reach out to my former comrades-in-arms, the people who saved the world when last it was in danger".

He spoke casually, but Mitsuru looked stunned. "There are others? We're not the only ones?"

"We owe you one, Naoto" Yu spoke quietly, reverently. Yukari wasn't sure anyone else had heard. As she surveyed the battlefield, she saw Nanjo's words were true. Older Persona users that she had never seen before were blasting Shadows apart left and right. An older man with dark sunglasses on despite the gloom surrounding him and a wry, cynical grin on his face was fighting back-to-back with a younger woman with short reddish hair. Yukari saw her deliver a jaw-shattering _punch _right into the masked face of a humanoid Shadow, smashing the mask and scattering the monster into black motes. She saw Akihiko gazing admiringly at her technique. Elsewhere, a sharply dressed man with red-brown hair, dressed in a crisp uniform and wearing stylish glasses sent wave after wave of flame towards the Shadows that came for him. In still another place, what appeared at first to be a pretty female reporter swept a huge swarm of Shadows aside like she was brushing flecks of dust off a page in a book. There were others, too. Yukari had no time to take in the details of all of them.

"Leave things here on the ground to us" Nanjo said, and it took Yukari a moment to realise he was addressing her, not Mitsuru. "You have a job to do and an obligation to fulfil, do you not? We aren't the heroes this time. I understand that. This is all we can do for you. It's up to you to save this world". With those words, Nanjo turned around and threw himself back into the battle.

"But how are we supposed to get up there?" Yukari wondered aloud.

"Leave that to me" came a strong, rich, masculine voice filled with wisdom, one Yukari could not immediately place. She turned and saw, floating in the air before her a tall man, dressed all in white and wearing a gold-and-lapiz lazuli butterfly mask. She had met this man once before, and with a chill, she realised that she had technically been inside the Storm Temple once before, as well.

"Philemon!" she exclaimed. "That place I was in before, when the phoenix guided me to you…"

Philemon nodded, aware of what she had been about to say. "It is as you suspect, Yukari. That 'dream' you had, where you walked atop the walls of a black maze floating in an endless void took place within Tartarus. You walked atop the embryonic form of the Storm Temple. Though you did not know it, your life hung by a thread. I am glad that the strength of your heart and its bonds allowed you to find me and escape that place".

Aware of the others' confusion, Yukari spoke quickly to forestall them. "So how do we get up there?" she demanded. Before Philemon could answer, an arrogant, hateful voice filled the air around them. The faces of Yu and the other Investigation Team members clouded with fury as they recognised the voice of Nyarlathotep.

"_Do you truly think I will allow you pitiful worms to interfere with me now, at the very height of my power? Fools! Nothing shall stand between me and the destiny this world so richly deserves. Now despair, writhe in agony and perish!_

As the voice finished thundering through the air, something began to happen. Several of the stone serpent heads emerging from the bottom of the Storm Temple began to move, the grating sound of stone grinding over stone filling the air with a ghastly sound that could be heard even over the raging storm and the cacophony of battle. As the gigantic stone worms intertwined with each other, they slowly began to come alive. Stone sloughed off them in great chunks, revealing pallid, sickly white flesh beneath. Yukari and the others could only watch in horror as a nightmarish abomination came to life right before their eyes. The beast was huge, big enough to slither right over buildings and crush them beneath its massive bulk.

"Holy shit!" Junpei swore. "It's like a kaiju from a friggin Godzilla movie! There's no friggin way we can beat something like that!"

"This can't be! Sensei, do something!" Teddie shouted in a panic.

"What is that thing?" Rise demanded in a voice that was half-terror, half-disgust.

"The Lernaean Hydra, one of the Children of Typhon" Philemon answered calmly.

As the enormous, disgusting beast began to advance upon the tiny Persona users fighting desperately on the ground, fear and despair seized even the staunchest of hearts. Looking up at that huge, fearsome beast, it truly seemed as though the end of the world was already here.

A flash of light lit up the darkness that lay in the shadow of the Storm Temple, forcing Yukari and the others to cover their eyes with their hands or arms. When they could see again, they could scarce believe their eyes. The gigantic monster before them was shrieking in agony as countless destructive spells and techniques rained upon it. A huge god with a gigantic blade severed one of its heads with a single blow, and before it could regrow a gigantic blast of flame cauterised the neck. Spears and bolts of lightning pierced its flesh, and it thrashed in blind panic and rage, unable to defend against the onslaught of deities attacking it. To Yukari's eyes it appeared as if every deity from human mythology and culture had appeared to come to their aid. It was only when the great beast lay dead, crushing several buildings in its death throes that Yukari finally realised what those divine defenders truly were.

Personas. They were Personas, wielded on a level all but undreamt of by mortals. Two Persona users floated gracefully in the air, the true vanquishers of the Hydra. Both wore the familiar blue of the Velvet Room. One was a handsome man Yukari knew well. Theodore bowed to her gracefully while standing on mid-air. His companion was a graceful woman with hair and eyes the exact same shade as his. For one bittersweet moment, Yukari thought she was seeing Elizabeth again, somehow returned from the dead, but this woman looked more mature than Elizabeth in a way Yukari couldn't quite define.

"Margaret!" Yu exclaimed in a mixture of joy and surprise. "What are you doing here?"

It was Philemon who answered, and Yukari knew it was not just meant for their ears. "The rules apply to Nyarlathotep and his minions as much as they do to me and my servants" he declared grimly. "If his servants are interfering in the mortal world to this extent, and even summoning their own minor gods, then at the very least I can give the residents of the Velvet Room permission to retaliate to the fullest".

Yukari thought she heard a distant scream of rage and frustration. Theodore and Margaret alighted before her, smiling.

"It is a pleasure to be of service to you, Yukari-san" Theodore said warmly. "Alas, it is not much, but please leave the protection of the people here on the ground to us".

"We wish we could do more" Maraget added, her voice and face serious in contrast to Theodore's smooth eloquence. "For my sister's sake, and yours as well, Yukari-san. Only you and your friends can stop Typhon's advent. We believe in you with all our hearts. Please, protect this world, the place Elizabeth loved and the place that is so full of the shining potential of humanity."

Their words were simple, but Yukari felt touched. She could sense Theodore and Elizabeth's belief in her, their respect for her and her friends and desperate desire for them to succeed. It was not just the Velvet Siblings, either. Kei Nanjo and all the Persona users fighting around them, people who Yukari had never even met. Despite not knowing them personally, they still believed in Yukari and her friends, and were putting their lives on the line to support them. All those who couldn't fight, but who had done so much to aid them; Kikuno, Hisagi, Kurosawa-san and the countless people who worked for Mitsuru or who had helped them in other ways. All of them were sending Yukari their support, and the swell of feelings was like a tide of strength rising within her.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached Rank 2. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown._

Philemon was speaking to them again. "I can send you into the Storm Temple, but that is all" he told them regretfully. "Though I am loathe to admit it, mankind has, in a sense, chosen this fate. Nyarlathotep is right in that regard, placing limits on how much I can interfere".

"I am sorry we cannot follow you and fight alongside you" Margaret said ruefully, her normally regal face suffused with frustration.

"Don't worry about it. Getting us up there is plenty" Akihiko replied firmly. "All I want is a chance to fight those bastards fair and square."

Philemon nodded. "Once inside, you will be on your own. This matter must be settled between humans. To reach the sanctum where Erebus awaits, you must defeat those who summoned the Storm Temple into this world in the first place, with nothing but your own strength".

Everyone nodded their agreement. They all understood. They exchanged hugs and handshakes, but few words as they prepared to be sent into the lair of the enemy. What was between them, and what was at stake were both beyond the confines of language. Each one of them understood exactly how much he or she meant to the others, and what they must do.

They huddled together in a loose circle, and Philemon raised his hands. A sphere of translucent light surrounded them, and they began to rise gracefully into the air. At first, they could see the battlefield spread out below them, the tiny flashes of light and colour indicating where a Persona user fought the Shadows. Then they were amongst the serpents and stone guts of the Storm Temple's underbelly, an obscene maze that made Yukari feel like they'd been swallowed by some titanic monster. They rose in between the cracks in the Storm Temple, and were soon high in the air, amid the spiked, angular black buildings of the upper area. This close, Yukari could see the Storm Temple was not a single solid mass; rather, it was a series of smaller floating islands clustered together and connected by countless bridges.

In the centre of the mass of structures, a single black tower, covered in cruel spikes reared higher than any other. Lightning crackled between those spikes and surged up into the black void above. It was this main tower that they were heading towards, but as they approached, a black wind howled out from the stark mass of their destination and began ravaging the bubble of light they rode in. The sphere began to bubble and crack, and eventually it shattered into a thousand pieces. Philemon's power scrambled to reassert itself around them, and the companions stretched desperate hands toward each other in an attempt to avoid being separated, but it was in vain. Yukari, who was trapped in a tiny bubble with Saya, Mitsuru and Fuuka quickly lost sight of her other friends, who were each carried to different parts of Typhon's Tower. She had time to remember their bubble smashing into the dark stone of the tower's wall, attempting to break through, before the bubble disappeared and they were flung headfirst into the heart of evil.

**BREAK**

Aigis found herself on a stone ledge, around halfway up the vast central tower of the Storm Temple. The spikes protruding from the tower's walls to the left and right of her crude balcony prevented her from looking out to see where her friends might have landed. She could only pray they were safe.

Sho was lying face-down on the hard, black rock next to her. She knelt down to check on him, but he held out a hand to forestall her, groaning as he heaved himself up. There was no way up or down from the stone outcropping they were on, and so only one option was open to them: inward. Together, the two of them walked inside the ominous structure, glad to at least get out of the buffeting wind that swirled constantly around the Storm Temple's black minarets.

The atmosphere inside the Temple was oppressive to an even greater extent than the Dark Hour. The corridors within were lit by braziers containing unnatural flames, green, red, and violet in hue. They had no obvious fuel source, and were unnaturally still, refusing to flicker even in the chill breeze flowing slowly through the Temple's network of corridors and tunnels. The walls were craved with letters in ancient Greek, and another, twisted language whose angular script Aigis was sure no human had ever laid eyes on. What it said, she could not begin to guess.

"You sense that?" Sho asked in his abrupt, direct manner. Aigis nodded in response. From somewhere further in, she could feel the distinct sensation of another Plume of Dusk, resonating with the one that formed the core of Aigis' own heart. Was it Labrys, or..?

With nothing else to go on, the two of them made their way inwards through the dark labyrinth, homing in on the distant signal given off by the other Plume of Dusk. Eventually, the rock gave way unexpectedly to steel, and Aigis and Sho walked into a large, circular chamber with walls and floor both of a dark grey metal. The walls of the chamber were covered with weapons; swords, rifles, handguns, spears, axes, bows, staves and many more besides. Every few metres, spaced evenly in vertical lines up the walls were manikins, of the same variety one would see in a high-street window, save these had their eyes gouged out, and a bloody heart beat in each of their open chest cavities. In the very centre of the room, standing waiting for them, was the steel Tenebrous, Retsu.

"So, you've come to die" she said coldly, a menacing grin spreading across her pretty features. "I was worried you wouldn't even make it here, and I would be denied the pleasure of slaughtering you myself".

Aigis' heart sank at the realisation that the presence they had felt was not Labrys, but she showed no fear in front of the Tenebrous. "It is you who will perish here, Retsu of Darkstorm. For what you have done to my friends, and the danger you have placed the world in, you cannot be forgiven".

"Something like you shouldn't exist" Sho growled, his swords already in his hands.

Retsu glared at them coldly, taking her own great laser blade from her back. "Human lives are worthless. They have no value except what other humans bestow upon them, as though worms could somehow elevate worms. I was created for a higher purpose. Soon, we Tenebrae will rule over the Earth as gods!"

"Poor, pitiful weapon" Aigis replied sadly. "You were created as a tool to serve Darkstorm's will. You console yourself that no life has purpose in order to protect your own sense of self-worth. We will put an end to your pain".

Retsu's face contorted in fury, and she hefted her huge laser blade and charged towards Aigis. She swung her weapon in a furious horizontal arc. Aigis barely managed to leap back in time, but the weapon still managed to score a hit on her breastplate, leaving a thin trail of scored metal across her chest. Sho launched Tuskiyomi directly at Retsu while her attention was focused on Aigis, but the Tenebrous reacted with seemingly supernatural senses, leaping skilfully out of the way of the attack.

Retsu eyed both Sho and Aigis warily as they spread out in an attempt to flank her, then, without warning, she suddenly dashed at incredible speed directly towards Sho, swinging her deadly weapon. Sho's combat reflexes kicked in, and he skilfully brought up his blades to parry Retsu's strike…only for the searing laser blade to slice cleanly through his steels words. His eyes widened, and only a combination of Sho throwing himself backward with all of his might and a volley of bullets from Aigis knocking Retsu's aim off prevented him from being cut in half. Retsu raised her blade again to finish Sho, and in desperation Aigis sent Athena careening into Retsu, sending the black killing machine hurtling back into the metal wall, knocking down a shower of weapons in the process.

As Retsu climbed to her feet, there was madness and fury in her gaze. Her eyes glowed an intense crimson as she summoned her dread Persona, Ker, and the entire chamber turned violet-black with the cruel runes of her Mamudoon. Crushing tendrils of darkness clawed at Aigis' mind, threatening to swallow her consciousness, and it took all her will to throw them off. Before her vision had even had time to clear, however, Retsu was upon her, striking with psychotic speed and power. Aigis had no time to consider activating Orgia mode; the flurry of unblockable laser slashes were taking every ounce of concentration she had. At last, Aigis was a few seconds too slow, and although she managed to avoid sustaining any critical damage, Retsu's blade sliced into her arm, severing the servos within and sending a shock of agonising pain through her body. She fell to the ground before the Tenebrous, prone and helpless. Sho regained his feet and sent his Persona at Retsu once again, but the Tenebrous had obviously anticipated the attack. Ker already filled the air, her bladelike, skeletal claws racing to meet the slender, sleek form of Sho's Persona. For an instant they grappled in the air, then Ker tore through Tsukyomi, sending Sho hurtling backwards to land roughly against the far wall.

Retsu lifted her blade for the killing strike, a look of savage triumph on her face. Aigis apologised in her heart for failing her friends. She wondered, as the blade began to fall, if she would see Minato again after Retsu had finished her.

Yet the blow never fell. Out of nowhere, a pale steel fist smashed into Retsu's face and sent her reeling backwards. Suddenly, standing protectively over Aigis was her Sister, Labrys. Both Aigis and Retsu had been so intent on the battle that neither had sensed the approach of another Plume of Dusk.

"It doesn't matter how many of you vermin come to face me" Retsu sneered. "I'll butcher you all like squealing pigs!"

Labrys calmly met Retsu's ferocious assault. Knowing that even her deadly axe could not stand up to Retsu's blade, she fought skilfully, using her whole body as a weapon. Instead of parrying, she would dodge aside and drive her knee up into Retsu's chest. She would sidestep the other machine, grabbing the arm that wielded the sword and spinning Retsu about, then smashing her in the back of the head with the butt of her axe. There was no malice or anger in Labrys' eyes, only the unyielding desire to protect. Her calm was a startling counterpoint to Retsu's violent ferocity. The Tenebrous grew increasingly furious and unstable as Labrys frustrated her, putting countless small dents and fractures in Retsu's metal body.

At last, the Tenebrous shrieked, an inhuman cry of rage and hate. "You scrap metal bitch!" she shrieked. "This world belongs to the ruthless, to the killers! There's no room in it for hypocritical vermin who can only cling to others! I'll show you that it's the ruthless who rule in this world, not trash like you! Pandora Mode! Activate!"

A change came over Retsu. Her eyes burned like the pits of hell, and a thick, tangible black aura of malice and bloodlust surrounded her. The flight module on her back opened up, and she lifted off the ground, then dove at Labrys with such velocity and anger that it completely eclipsed anything she had done up to now. She moved and attacked at such speeds it was nearly impossible for the human eye to keep pace with her.

Labrys dodged and defended with everything she had, but with cold certainty, she knew that it wasn't enough. Retsu was too strong, too fast. Labrys couldn't even get in a counterattack, and it was only so long until Retsu managed to get a fatal blow in. Once she was gone, she knew Retsu would kill her beloved Sister Aigis, and Sho too. Yukari would fail, and the world would be ruined by Darkstorm. Though she put everything on the line, and was even prepared to give her life for the people she loved, the people who had given her a place in the world, it wasn't enough. She simply wasn't strong enough, a girl who had only wanted to enjoy love and friendship like a normal human, to beat this metal monster, this machine who so completely embraced her role as a living weapon. A single tear came rolling down Labrys' hard metal cheek.

_Oh boo fucking hoo. Cry me a river, _a taunting voice came from within the back of Labrys' mind. _This is just pathetic. I can't stand to just sit back and watch this crap any longer, so I'm coming out to put an end to this bullshit._

It was like a switch had been flipped inside Labrys' mind. Aigis had been watching in horror as Labrys cringed away from the hovering Retsu, using her axe as a makeshift shield to protect against the rain of bullets the smug Tenebrous was firing at her. Now, Aigis watched her sister calmly put her axe on her back and stride boldly forward, heedless of the bullets pinging off her battered and dented armour.

"Get down here, you pathetic knock-off" Labrys said contemptuously, and she launched her rocket fist up at Retsu. As her fist approached, the fingers suddenly opened, and Aigis watched in amazement as her Sister grabbed the Tenebrous around the ankle, then, using her own axe jets to give her height, soared up into the air and brought her extended arm down, smashing the Tenebrous ruthlessly off the ground. Retsu lay stunned, her red eyes wide, as if unable to comprehend what had just happened. Aigis herself was transfixed by Labrys' own face, and saw her fears confirmed there. Labrys' eyes were glowing gold.

Retsu scrambled to her feet, more furious than ever before, and quickly renewed her vicious attack on Labrys. Yet Labrys smirked confidently, and turned aside her every attack, making it look effortless. Panic began to replace rage on Retsu's face as Labrys advanced upon her, inexorable and merciless.

"You want ruthless?" Labrys said tauntingly, leaping and bringing her axe down with brutal force, gouging a chunk of armour out of Retsu's shoulder. "Try being treated like a worthless tool whose only value was in how efficiently she could kill others like her. Try being trapped in an arena and being forced to fight to the death over and over and over again, then having the memories of those you've slaughtered, their fear, pain, anger and hate forcibly inserted in you. Try being made to develop bonds and feelings, only to then be forced to destroy the person you loved most with your own hands".

Labrys' attacks were as relentless as her words. She did not fight solely with the savage ferocity of Retsu, nor with the calculated, clean determination she had previously displayed, but rather with a seamless mixture of the two. Anger and calm, ruthlessness and precision, brought together in perfect harmony by the memories and personalities within Labrys. The countless lives she'd taken, the memories buried within her all came to the surface, bent on the destruction of the Tenebrous before her. There was not a single attack Retsu could make that Labrys hadn't seen before. She smashed Labrys in the face with her fist, then seized the hilt of her laser blade and wrenched it from her grasp, throwing it carelessly aside. Retsu's eyes widened in fear and disbelief, and she opened the gun barrels on her fingers, but Labrys brought her axe down in a brutal two-handed sweep, jets flaring to give it extra force. The axe connected with Retsu's right arm and sheared right through it in a shower of sparks and the sound of screaming metal.

"That was for Yosuke" Labrys growled as she kicked Retsu hard in the chest, sending her sprawling onto her back. Labrys leapt on her like a wild animal, but there was clarity in her glowing golden eyes. With sheer brute force, she grabbed Retsu's remaining arm in both hands as the Tenebrous tried to launch a final desperate salvo at her and tore it off at the shoulder. "That was for Chie" she said in grim satisfaction. "And this…this is for Naoto, and everyone you've killed. You say the ruthless rule the world? That it belongs to the killers? Well, you're out of luck, bitch, because there's no one more ruthless or better at killing than the person I was before my friends found me inside that TV".

There was time for disbelief to give way to abject terror on Retsu's face before Labrys pinned her head against the steel floor with one hand and began smashing her face with the other. The steel chamber echoed and reverberated with the force of her blows, and Aigis forced herself to watch the gruesome spectacle. Almost, she wanted to reach out and stop Labrys, to coax back the gentle Sister she knew was still in there, but she also knew that this had to be. Eventually, nothing but a ruined mess of twisted metal and burnt out circuits remained of Retsu's face. With a final heave, Labrys reached in and tore the remains of Retsu's face right off, exposing the Plume of Dusk that served as the very core of her personality, the equivalent of Aigis' own Papillon Heart. Labrys removed it gently from the remains of Retsu's body, and for a moment she held everything Retsu was, all her thoughts, memories and emotions in her hand. Then she closed her fist and crushed it, bringing a final and irreversible end to the Tenebrous.

Labrys knelt beside her vanquished foe, staring at her open palm for a while. "Sister?" Aigis asked tentatively. Labrys turned her golden eyed gaze on Aigis, and for a moment fear seized Aigis' heart. But then her Sister smiled gently. "Don't worry. I'll be letting her back out" she said. "I agreed to let her run the show, after all." She stood and gazed down at the remains of Retsu. "I was just like her, once. But my other self saw a value in things I could never comprehend. Neither of us could have beaten her alone, but together, we were more than she could ever be. I guess that's the way this world is. You gotta be strong to survive, but there's room for compassion and friendship, too".

With those words, the gold faded from Labrys' eyes, and they returned to their regular crimson hue. Sho, who had finally regained consciousness was walking slowly towards them, respect and relief both evident on his features.

"Aigis, your arm!" Labrys cried in alarm, and as she ran towards Aigis, she knew her Sister was truly herself once again.

"It's fine, Sister" Aigis said, undisguised joy and relief in her voice. "Mitsuru-san can easily have my arm repaired. None of us are permanently injured. You saved us".

"Looks like you were pretty awesome" Sho commended Labrys. "You sure proved which of you the defective scrap was truly. Damn, I wish I could have seen it".

Aigis and Labrys came together in a wordless hug. All three of them had survived, and though the world had not yet been saved, one less Tenebrous existed to darken it. Now that she was dead, Aigis allowed herself to pity the wretched creature Retsu had been, and reflected that she and Labrys could both have turned out like her under different circumstances. An immense feeling of warmth and gratitude surged out from Aigis, Labrys and Sho, the three people who had been born to be used as weapons, but had found instead freedom and companionship. Though they did not know where Yukari was, they trusted that their feelings and victory would reach her, and bring her a step closer to defeating Darkstorm and saving the world.

**BREAK**

Yukari, Mitsuru, Saya and Fuuka had found themselves in a fan shaped room with an ornate set of stairs in the centre of the curving far wall, which led higher and deeper into the Storm Temple. After checking themselves over for injuries and applying some minor healing magic, Fuuka had summoned Juno, and was now spreading her net out over the tower, searching for friends and enemies alike. After a moment, she gasped.

"I've found them!" she declared. "Our friends are scattered throughout this tower. And- no, there are strong enemy presences near them. It's the Tenebrae!"

Yukari frowned. What were the chances that after getting separated they would all find themselves near their enemies? Was this the hand of fate once again interfering with their lives?

Suddenly Fuuka gasped. "Some of our friends- they're fighting!" she cried anxiously.

"What? Fuuka, where are they? We have to help them!" Yukari exclaimed anxiously, but Mitsuru laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke calmly.

"No, Yukari. We have to trust them, and believe in their strength. Remember what Philemon said? To reach Erebus, the Tenebrae must be defeated. This…is what must be".

"But…!"

"You are the only one who can summon Zeus and stop Typhon" Saya interrupted her. "You were entrusted with the Blessed Loincloth. You were visited by Mnemosyne, and touched by the Fates."

Fuuka's face went pale, and for a while she trembled inside Juno's radiant embrace, but then a look of wonder came over her face, and she actually smiled. "She's right, Yukari-chan. They did it. Labrys, and Aigis-chan, and Sho-kun too".

"Did what?" Yukari enquired.

"One of the Tenebrae's presences has vanished. I think it was the one who was like Aigis and Labrys, Retsu" Fuuka replied, and as she did so, Yukari could feel the triumph and warmth radiating from the friends Fuuka had mentioned.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached Rank 3. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown._

While Yukari was still wondering over this, Fuuka addressed her again. "You, Mitsuru-senpai and Saya-chan should go on. I'll stay here and try to support everyone".

"Fuuka, no! We can't leave you behind here! What if Shadows or other enemies come?"

"I'll be fine" Fuuuka replied. "Besides, this is something only I can do. I can't fight directly alongside you. This is my only power, my only way of fighting Darkstorm and the Tenebrae. So please, believe in me and let me fight my own battle, while I help everyone else fight theirs".

Yukari looked into Fuuka's eyes and saw the strength and sincerity there. Though it pained her to leave her friend behind, she nodded, and after exchanging one last embrace, she, Mitsuru and Saya turned away and sprinted towards the stairs.

She forced herself not to look back.

**BREAK**

Akihiko had become completely separated from the others when their transport had broken up, and he now had no idea where either he was or they were. Fear, not for himself but for his friends had clouded his heart until he had heard Fuuka's voice in his mind, reassuring him that she and his other friends were all alive and unharmed- for now.

He had found himself near the base of the main tower, according to Fuuka's sensing of the area. Around him, Akihiko could see the lesser spiked towers of the Storm Temple rising high into the air, many clustered on their own individual little floating islands. Akihiko pushed open a heavy double door made of some unidentifiable, dull grey material, and found himself within the lowest level of the main tower.

This part of the Storm Temple looked comfortable, almost human. Luxurious furniture made from expensive materials gave the impression of a richly appointed living room. One could almost believe he was inside some kind of lavish aristocratic mansion were it not for the lack of windows, as well as other minor signs, such as fires that burned in their hearths without any obvious fuel source, or paintings depicting obscene, eldritch things.

"_Be careful, Akihiko-senpai", _Fuuka warned him mentally. "_There's an enemy Persona user not far from your location."_

Akihiko could sense Fuuka's anxiety, but he himself only felt an intense anticipation for the coming battle. Finally, he had the chance to step into the ring with one of their hated enemies. A one-on-one fight. That was just perfect for him. Following Fuuka's directions, he walked through a large, opulent dining room containing a long table of dark wood and lit by crystal chandeliers, past what looked like it could be some kind of library, and at last into what had to be the middle of the tower's base.

What he found there astonished him. Carved into the very bedrock of the floating land that composed the lower half of the Storm Temple, within the very foundations of the central tower, was what could only be described as a kind of colosseum, such as the ones read about in studies of Ancient Greece. Carefully, Akihiko made his way down the steps to the colosseum, noting the pictures on the walls above the stands as he went. They were all scenes of famous battles and conquests throughout human history, times when ruthlessness and military might had been prized above all else, and had won the day and shaped history where diplomacy and compassion had failed.

In the centre of the colosseum, Akihiko finally came face to face with his opponent. Tall, lean, dark and well-muscled, Hawke regarded him with grim satisfaction, as though Akihiko had been the one person in the world he had most wanted to see.

"Truly, fate smiles on the Tenebrae" he said in his deep, powerful voice. "I had long desired a fair, one-to-one bout with a worthy opponent. A glorious battle that would make my blood sing, as it is said to happen to warriors in times of old".

"Nothing you say is going to stop me from knocking you out" Akihiko replied simply, "and I don't think I'd ever understand the answer anyway, but I have to ask. Why? Why do you want to destroy the world? What's in it for you?"

"Destroy?" Hawke laughed, drawing his short sword lightly and gazing into the blade. "Our goal is not to destroy the world, but to remake it. Our God, Typhon, will turn this world into a glorious warrior's paradise, where the strong rule over the weak, and the only measure of a person's worth is what he can accomplish by the strength of his arms and the keenness of his wit".

"But that's insane! Who would want a world like that? Do you have any idea how many people would die?" Akihiko shouted angrily.

"I was born in Harlem, New York" Hawke replied suddenly, his tone grave. "My mother had me at a young age, and she quickly abandoned me. My father was a victim of gang violence. On the streets, I quickly learned the most important lesson a man can learn; that power is everything, and each places his own survival above all else. I had to fight tooth and nail to survive, doing whatever I had to. I grew strong. I invested the little money I could spare into learning how to fight. I ensured that I was well educated, realising the importance of knowledge in a warrior's arsenal.

"As I learned, though, I could not keep myself from wondering. Why do some dine in luxury every day while others can barely survive? Why are some famous and renowned though they contribute little of practical worth to the world, while others, who by rights should have their greatness celebrated wallow in obscurity? I began to long for a world without the false accolades and condemnations of modern society. When Fox came and showed me that such a world was possible, and that I had the hidden potential to help achieve it, I went with him willingly.

"People are not equal. That much is obvious. But if one is to be elevated above another, it should be because they are stronger, smarter and swifter. Not because of some arbitrary circumstance surrounding his birth. Power is universal. It transcends gender, race, nation, religion and any other barrier we impose upon ourselves. That is why I wish to create a world where power is the only thing that matters, where the hypocritical artifice of civilisation has been swept from the face of the Earth".

"If that's how you think, then I really can't let you live" Akihiko growled, raising his fists and taking a ready stance.

"Of course" Hawke replied. "We are alike in many ways, you and I. Both of us warriors who have grown strong, and continue to seek greater strength. Both of us revel in the thrill of a contest, especially one of arms. Yet there is one critical difference between us, which guarantees that there can never be an accord between us while we both still breathe. Namely, that what you would sacrifice your life to protect, I dedicate my all to destroying".

"Just tell me one thing" Akihiko replied evenly. "The girl. Selene. I know there's a Tenebrous we haven't seen yet. Saya told us about her, how you and she almost seem like brother and sister. If you have that will to protect someone, then how does that stack up with your plans for the world?"

For a moment, Hawke's countenance softened as an expression of tenderness passed across his features, followed briefly by uncertainty.

"Selene….reminded me of myself when I was young" he answered stiffly. "When I was alone, and vulnerable, and lacked the strength I do now". He straightened and readied his sword and shield. "It is of no consequence. Your time is short, is it not? Warrior Akihiko, let us enjoy the greatest of contests, a battle with everything on the line!"

Hawke summoned his Persona, Ares, and the monstrous cross between a tank, a cyborg and a god manifested above his head, his cry of battle-lust an echo of his master's. Ares aimed his triple-barrelled right arm-cannon directly at Akihiko and let loose a trio of Agidyne's that tore blazing chunks out of the floor of the dark colosseum. Akihiko swiftly rolled out of the way, dodging the incoming blasts, and rushed to meet Hawke head-on, his boxer's instincts taking over.

He unleashed a flurry of jabs aimed at Hawke's head and upper body, but he easily blocked them with his shield, causing nothing but a numbness in Akihiko's own knuckles. Hawke retaliated with a vicious downward cut with his sword. Akihiko tried to dance back, but he had gotten too close to his opponent. Hawke's weapon had the longer reach, and Akihiko took a gash to his right arm.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Akihiko tried again to get in close and attack, feinting to the right in an attempt to get Hawke to overcommit to his attack. His plan worked, and Hawke briefly left his face completely exposed. Seizing the opportunity, Akihiko dealt a devastating blow directly to Hawke's head that should have knocked even a man of his size and strength out cold. Yet for all the effect it seemed to have on him, Akihiko might as well have punched a wall.

Hawke came in again, forcing Akihiko on the defensive. It was all he could do to keep the other man's blade from drawing blood. Not only did Hawke have greater reach, he was also taller, heavier, and, it grieved Akihiko to admit, probably stronger as well. Though both men were at the peak of physical fitness, Hawke was just a little stronger, a little faster than him. Frustration and anger at himself filled Akihiko's heart. Had he not trained enough? Was he going to let Yukari and the whole world down?

"_Akihiko-senpai, his Persona makes him immune to strikes. You can't beat him with your fists!" _It was Fuuka's voice, resounding crystal clear in Akihiko's mind. "_He's weak to lightning, though. If you use Caesar, you can win!"_

So he could turn the tides if he used his Persona instead of his fists. Though he was loathe to concede the other man's physical superiority, he realised that securing victory was far more important than his masculine pride. Backing up and drawing his evoker, Akihiko summoned Caesar and sent a powerful bolt of lightning directly towards Hawke.

No one should have been able to dodge that attack, yet somehow Hawke managed it. He began moving just before Caesar unleashed his power, as if he had predicted the attack. Akihiko cursed. Though her powers would be greatly weakened now that Fox's Neo-Deva system had been dismantled, was Selene still able to help him? Hawke pushed the attack more harshly than ever. Akihiko took a nasty bruise on his uninjured arm from Hawke's shield, and incurred two further gashes on his shoulder and thigh. None of the injuries were life-threatening, but they were beginning to add up and slow him down. At this rate, it was only a matter of time until Hawke killed him.

As the battle wore on, only Caesar's power, which forced Hawke to draw back and evade kept Akihiko alive. Frustration overrode even pain and fatigue in Akihiko's mind, for he knew if there were only some way to hit the Tenebrous with Caesar's attacks, he could win the battle. Was Hawke truly that superior to him? Was strength really the only thing that mattered?

"_There are many forms of strength, Senpai", _Fuuka's voice echoed in his mind. "_I can't fight, so do you think I'm weak? I'm sure if you search your heart, you'll find a way to win."_

Fuuka's quiet confidence in him inspired Akihiko more than her words. He was suddenly reminded of a conversation he'd had with Minato shortly after Minato had become field leader of SEES. "In addition to electricity, my Persona can also use status lowering attacks" he had told their leader. "Status lowering attacks are very important. Hah- I can't believe my own Persona is actually teaching me something".

Suddenly, like a light going on inside his mind, the path to victory opened up to Akihiko. If Selene was showing Hawke possible futures in which he evaded Akihiko's attacks, then all he had to do was make sure there _were_ no such futures. Hawke was still relying on his own skill and speed to dodge. If he was slow and weak enough…

Once more he called forth Caesar. Hawke braced for the expected lightning attack, but it did not come. Instead, a wave of energy seemed to emanate from Caesar, spreading to fill the entire colosseum. As he was caught by the Masakunda, Hawke stumbled as though he were wading through jelly. His sharp, graceful movements suddenly looked clumsy and uncoordinated. A look of uncertainty passed across his face, and he staggered towards Akihiko, intent on attacking him.

Calling forth Caesar once again, this time subjecting Hawke to a strength-draining Matarunda, Akihiko found he was easily able to deflect Hawke's suddenly feeble blows. Though he could not harm his opponent directly with his fists, he could still attack indirectly. Shifting his weight, Akihiko carefully tripped Hawke and flung him down to the ground, casting a Marakunda on him while he struggled to rise.

Hawke had time to turn and meet Akihiko's eyes before the first Ziodyne took him full in the chest. The Tenebrous screamed in pain, and the air was filled with the scent of burning flesh. Seeing Hawke struggling to rise, Akihiko hardened his resolve and ruthlessly attacked again. Hawke was slower to rise this time, and after the third lightning blast, he remained where he lay.

Summoning Caesar one last time to heal his injuries, Akihiko slowly made his way over to his fallen foe. Hawke was still breathing, but it was a miracle that he was still alive. His face and body were a mass of burns, and there were places where his clothes and armour had melted and fused with his flesh.

"I must….pay my respects….to the strong" he managed.

"I realised it while I was fighting you" Akihiko told him. "You say you want a world ruled by strength, but what is strength? Is it just physical strength? But there are times when smarts and wisdom are more important than strength, and even in battle, being strong doesn't make you skilled. Is it intelligence? If so, what kind? The kind that makes you good at math and language? Some of the world's greatest geniuses don't have that kind of intelligence, and it wouldn't do you much good in a lot of situations anyway. And what about emotional strength, the strength of the heart? Some people endure hardship every day, but they carry on and survive even when some other people, who might be smarter or physically stronger than they are would cave in."

Akihiko shook his head. "That's what society is, Hawke. It's a place where we all try to nurture each other's unique strengths, and give them a place to grow and be recognised. It's not perfect. Far from it. Like you said, there's a lot of unfairness and corruption. Even so, I still think it's worth fighting to protect. What you were trying to do won't bring happiness to anyone. It would just make people more miserably aware of how unfair the world is".

Hawke gazed up at Akihiko, eyes wide in his burned face. "There….is wisdom…in your words" he conceded. "Perhaps if one I respected had spoken them to me earlier…but no. I will not wallow….in self-pity. Nor will I claim this is fate. This…is the path I chose. If this is where it ends, then so be it. It is a warrior's death".

Hawke's life was already fading away. He closed his eyes, and his voice fell to a mere whisper. "I will….say only this in parting. If Darkstorm's….destiny….is to be defeated….then I hope you achieve it…without further losses". Akihiko's surprise at these words must have shown on his face, for Hawke's final words had almost a wry tone to them. "I cannot speak for the others" he rasped, "but I never took pleasure…in your friend's deaths. All I did….was for the thrill of contest….and my dream….and Selene".

Hawke's chest ceased to rise and fall. Akihiko knew even before walking over and checking his pulse that he was dead. Turning, Akihiko left the fallen warrior on the cold floor of his arena. He had perceived the entire world as a battlefield; there was no more fitting resting place for him.

Akihiko did not look back.

**BREAK**

Yukari and her companions ran up staircase after staircase. Despite her fitness, her lungs were burning and her legs were aching. Still, they moved ever higher within the dread tower, aiming for the top where the evil one awaited. Even though she was physically separated from most of her friends, she was still connected to them all through Fuuka, and through her own power of the Wild Card. She felt Akihiko's grim triumph, a bittersweet mixture of pride, satisfaction and regret even before Fuuka informed him that another Tenebrous had fallen.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached Rank 4. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown._

With determination and faith in her heart, Yukari forged on, her friends watching her back.

**BREAK**

Teddie trotted through the scary halls of the Storm Temple, following Kanji's determined stride, the lovely Rise-chan at his side. His suggestion that Rise sooth his nerves with a hug, and possibly a smooch, had been rather firmly rebuffed. Now, they walked with single-minded purpose, towards the enemy presence Fuuka had told them about, and which Rise was also homing in on.

It felt like they had been walking for a good half-an-hour when they finally entered what looked like a grotesque parody of a theatre. The audience were creepy caricatures of human beings, with the exaggerated features you would often see on cheap plastic toys. They were dressed in a garish array of colours, their bright clothes as exaggerated and mocking as they were. They alternated between smiling, laughing and clapping, then crying and finally scowling at various things on the stage that only they could see. At last, they stood, and out of the pockets of their voluminous clothes, or out of oversized purses and handbags came a variety of weapons, which they then savagely attacked each other with. Their outer skin cracked and shattered like pottery, but real human organs and guts spilled out of the broken shells to splash sickeningly against the seats. Soon, the entire 'theatre' was thick with the rank, overpowering stench of blood and offal. When the last marionette, or whatever they were had fallen to pieces, there was a sound of thunderous applause from all around them. When it died away, new parodies of human life came in and began to clean up the seats, sweeping organs wholesale into buckets and dousing the seats with water. When they had been crudely cleansed, the newcomers seated themselves in the seats, heedless of the refuse that had decorated those same seats moments before.

Rise paled and turned away from the vulgar scene, covering her mouth with her hand. "That's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"That's humanity" a cheerful voice said from the stage. The heavy velvet curtains lifted, and there, wearing her trademarked outfit, knives and semi-automatic pistols at her sides was the twin-tailed Tenebrous, Misaki.

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Kanji shouted angrily. "These freaks ain't nothing like real people! Stop makin' shit up and get down here so I can beat the shit out of you".

"Oh? You think so?" Misaki replied airily with a casual flick of one of her long black tails. "Human beings are nothing but foolish puppets. Their lives are ruled by others, and they can be made to turn against each other with almost no provocation. Lovers split apart after only a petty quarrel, families drift apart and never speak to each other again after trivial incidents. Everyone is just tangled together in a great, messy web, at once both the puppeteer and the marionette".

"You're wrong. People and their bonds are stronger than that" Rise protested.

"It is true people can be bound together in a common cause, and even care for each other" Misaki surprised them by agreeing. "But that's all down to the whims of fate. Two people who consider themselves true lovers or best friends in one life could be worst enemies if things outside of their control had happened a little differently. You have already seen proof of this in the mirror worlds. Take Takaya and Jin of Strega, for instance. Didn't your friends find a mirror world where they had never been experimented on by the Kirijo Group, and grew into respectable individuals who befriended them? You see, it's all down to fate. If you can read that flow, and look carefully for the cracks in people's bonds, it's easy to tear them down around them".

"Grr. We may have come together by chance" Teddie growled, "but our bonds of friendship are real. Even though I'm just a Shadow, Sensei and everyone accepted me for who I was. You're just a villain who chose to reject society and hurt others for your own amusement. I'll never forgive you!"

"Chose, eh?" Misaki said coolly. The mocking playfulness was gone from her voice. "You are right in one respect; I did choose to allow myself to be recruited by Master Fox, and joined Darkstorm. But that was the first real decision I had made in my entire life!

"I was born the daughter of a Yakuza boss. I didn't choose to be born into a family of criminals; it was thrust on me. What prospects were there for me? Where could I have gone? If I'd gone to the police and tried to turn in my own family, assuming I somehow survived to do that, what would I have left? Nothing. I would be alone in the world, a reviled traitor to a criminal family. Even those outside the criminal organisation would look on me with scorn and distaste for my betrayal.

"Crooks they might be, but they had their little rules and sense of 'honour', just like old Japanese nobility or major corporations. More so, in some ways. I was told how to dress, how to behave, and was expected to obey like the dutiful daughter, like I was some kind of princess born to a noble lord".

Misaki's voice and facial expression were bitter. Contempt dripped from her every word.

"I was told I was to be married to a man twice my age, son of a rival gang boss. I longed to be free of them, to be able to make my own decisions. I resented and hated my own family. I was all alone, treated like an object, a thing to be put on display and then bargained away for the sake of my father's ambitions.

"When Master Fox and Lord Nyarlathotep came and showed me a way to be free, it felt as though my chains had been broken, and I had been given wings to fly. I used my powers and my charm to turn my father's gang and my would-be husband's against each other, and watched gleefully as they slaughtered each other. Since then I've been living how I want, doing what I want, all the while working towards my ultimate dream; a world of total freedom, with no worthless society tying anyone down, and no obligations. Just pure, unadulterated survival. When our God, Typhon descends upon this world we Tenebrae will be exonerated; we will become gods in our own right, and this entire world will become our playground!"

"I've heard enough" Rise declared disgustedly. "C'mon Kanji-kun, Teddie, let's show this bitch what happens when you mess with our friends and our world".

Kanji practically leapt onto the stage, Rise not far behind him. Teddie scrambled up behind them as quickly as he could. Misaki danced back, and as she did so her silver-skinned Persona, Eris, appeared above her, and several twisted marionettes armed with sharp blades interposed themselves between her and her attackers. A network of thin wires connected the marionettes to Eris' hands, which were bereft of the black revolver and golden apple that were her trademarks.

"_Everyone, please be careful" _Fuuka warned them. _"Those puppets are actually Shadows. She's controlling them through her Persona"._

"That's just the kind of cowardly crap I'd expect these guys to pull" Kanji complained, smashing two of the twisted humanoid figures with one mighty blow of his folding steel chair, then mowing down four more with a sweeping blow from his Persona. Rise was no slouch either, ruthlessly targeting the different elemental weaknesses of the Shadows and shredding them with fire, ice and lightning. Teddie did his best to support them, freezing entire groups of them at a time with Kintoki-Douji and clawing at any that got too close, but it seemed for every one they defeated, two more took its place.

"Teddie, we have to beat the Tenebrous herself" Rise called out, "otherwise there'll never be an end to this".

"Do you truly think I'll allow that?" Misaki gloated. "Rather than fighting my poor minions, why don't you kill each other for my amusement? Eris!"

The golden apple once again appeared in front of Eris, and a sickly yellow light filled the room, emitted by the fruit that lay at the core of Eris' power. It washed over them, and everything became clouded and muddled. Teddie lost sight of the battle, and found himself drowning in visions forced into his mind by the insidious Tenebrous.

He saw a vision of the future, or rather, a possible future that could have come to pass. Yosuke, Chie and Naoto were still alive in that future. The battles with Darkstorm had never happened, and it was about ten years from the present time. Yet all was not well. Teddie had not fit in well in this alternate reality. Yosuke and Chie were married, and had young children of their own. Yosuke coldly made it clear that Teddie had become a burden on him, and it was time for him to go.

"You don't belong in this world" Yosuke told him coldly. "You're just a Shadow, after all". He had found no sympathy from any of his other friends, either. Other visions assaulted him, of other timelines in which his friends had fallen out with one another. Sometimes a major tragedy or misunderstanding would cause them to fight, other times they simply drifted slowly apart as the world got in the way. Either way, the result was the same. Teddie was always left alone.

Some part of him knew that what he was being shown wasn't real, but the situations Misaki presented were painfully plausible, and in any case they still hurt. Kanji and Rise were likewise subjected to their own painful visions of failure and loneliness, and it ground down their spirits slowly but surely. They became less and less able to concentrate on the battle, their Persona's abilities became weaker, and the crazed Shadow marionettes began to surround them, snapping and slashing at them like packs of hungry hyenas hounding their prey.

As he was surrounded by the mocking, jeering faces of Misaki's minions, Teddie found himself turning inwards. Once, he had been an empty costume, with nothing inside. As his heart had grown, he had grown a human body. He had since come to realise that the latter was a product of the former. He thought about his dear friends, the people who had accepted him and nurtured his growing heart. He knew that there was some truth in Misaki's words. As he'd learned about the human world, he understood that sometimes people who were once dear to one another could become cold and distant as time went by.

He had journeyed together with friends who sought out the truth and strove to accept it even when it was difficult or unpleasant. They had been naïve- Teddie more so than most- but he still didn't believe they'd been wrong. And so it was that Teddie honestly examined his own heart even as his claws moved automatically to fend off the marionettes who came for his blood. If Sensei and his other friends one day came to despise or reject Teddie, what would he do? How would he react? Would he turn on them in kind, like the petty creature Misaki claimed all people truly were?

He searched, and found his answer. As he did, his mind suddenly became clearer. He no longer had to fight to keep Misaki's visions from overriding his senses. He could see the whole arena, not just the Shadows closest to him. He could see Misaki standing there, her smug expression giving way to one of surprise, then intense concentration. And above her, the Persona Eris, with her golden apple shining brightly between her hands. Teddie focused all his attention on that one point, moving slowly forward, freezing the enemies that swarmed on all sides. With all the strength he could muster, he placed all his remaining mental energy into one last ice missile and sent it hurtling towards that golden apple. His attack hit, and the apple shrivelled within the consuming cold and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Misaki and her Persona screamed in unison, and the Shadows around them began to lose their cohesion, melting into shapeless puddles of black ichor before disappearing completely. "How?" Misaki cried, an expression of horror on her face. "You should have seen your friends betraying you, abandoning you, hurting you. You should been certain of their contempt for you. No one can resist Eris' power! So why aren't you tearing out each other's throats? Why are you still fighting alongside each other? This can't be happening!"

"I did see Sensei and my other friends leaving me" Teddie replied quietly. "It really, really hurt, almost as much as when you guys killed Nao-chan and Chie-chan and Yosuke. But I realised that even if Sensei and everyone else started to hate me and deserted me one day, I would still care about them, and do anything for them. The time we spent together will always be among my most precious memories, no matter what happens in the future or what fate has in store for me. That's why I still wanted to fight for this world and my friends even when you made me believe they weren't my friends any more".

Misaki hissed and drew her twin guns, preparing to riddle Teddie with holes, but Rise knocked them out of her hands with a well-aimed blast of energy from her Persona. "Teddie's right. I feel the same way, too. Even if Senpai doesn't love me, even if everyone told me to go away, I'd never forget how they were the first people to truly see me and like me for who I am, not the Idol Risette".

Desperately, Misaki drew her knives and flung herself at Rise with a primal shriek of fear and anger, but Kanji interposed himself between the Tenebrous and her intended target, knocking her to the floor with a sharp swing of his folding chair and prising the knives from her fingers. Misaki scrambled backwards away from him over the wooden floor of the stage like a frightened animal.

"It's just like Ted and Rise said" Kanji agreed. "Even if me' 'n Senpai fell out later on, he'd still be the first guy who accepted me and didn't care what my hobbies were. If we stopped bein' friends, I'd at least know it wasn't 'cause of that. He ain't that kind of guy. Same goes for Yukiko-senpai and the others. They're always gonna have my respect. Plus, it's not like I'm gonna forget how they risked their lives to save my ass, either. A debt like that is for life, and no sorry scumbag like you can make me forget it with a buncha cheap tricks".

Misaki had managed to snatch up one of her guns as she retreated across the floor, but she did not point it at any of the Investigation Team. Her back was against the wall, and her eyes darted warily between the faces of her adversaries.

"You might as well give up" Rise told her, placing her hands on her hips. "Your minions are all defeated, your Persona's powers won't work on us anymore, and there's no way you can beat all three of us no matter how good you are with your weapons."

Teddie could see the look of horror on Misaki's face as she realised the truth of Rise's words. The battle had turned irreversibly against her. She was alone against three opponents, three friends who she could not beat, and whose bonds she could not break.

"I hate you for what you've done to Yosuke, Chie and Naoto, and Nanako-chan too" Rise told her scathingly. "We all do. A lot of people would say you deserve to die for it. But we're not like you. No matter what happens, no matter how you try to break us, we'll never degenerate into cold-blooded murderers like you. I get that you've had bad lives, but it doesn't justify what you've become". Rise took a deep breath. "That's why we're giving you a chance. Surrender and come back with us, and we'll let you serve out your sentence in jail".

Misaki's eyes were hollow, and she trembled for a moment as her reality fully sank in. Then she threw back her head and let her bitter, insane laughter ring out through the cold stone of the Storm Temple. "So you'd spare me, only to drag me back and force me to live out the rest of my life in a cage? Everything I have done has been to escape my cage, and free the world of all cages. What you offer is not mercy, but torture". She looked down at her hands and the gun they still held. "No" she said softly. "I will not be caged. How could the Moirai have betrayed us so badly? How can this be my fate?" Her voice was slowly rising to a shrill scream. "Are you saying that these saccharine idealists and their bonds are somehow stronger than the Sisters of Fate?"

Misaki slowly raised her gun. Teddie drew back, ready to dodge her attack, and Kanji raised his folding chair and stepped protectively in front of Rise, but she did not aim the gun at them. Slowly, she pointed the barrel at the side of her own head. "Carve this into your memories, idealists. This world is a place where happiness for everyone will never be possible. People will always fight each other over their ideals, over the way of life they desire. There will always be winners and losers. Today, you won and I lost. Now, this is my only way out. Farewell".

Teddie and his friends rushed forward to try and stop her, but it was too late. The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the obscene theatre, and a splash of bright red blood coated the far wall and floor. It was over.

Wearily, the three of them exchanged a hug. The memory of Misaki's final moments would be forever burned into their memories. Darkstorm had taken so much from them; their friends, their ideals and their innocence. Yet for now the enemy had been vanquished, and all who had faced her still lived. The relief, warmth and companionship they felt was beyond measure, and they knew the battle with Misaki had made them even closer than before. Silently, they sent their thoughts to Yukari, praying that their victory would not be in vain.

**BREAK**

All three Shadow Operatives were panting as they finished off the last of the Shadows who had barred their path. Exhausted, they had no choice but to slump against the dark walls of the chamber and sink to the floor. Even Mitsuru was showing the effort their harsh progress, constantly impeded by Shadows was costing her. Yukari tried not to look at any of the vile drawing surrounding her as she battled her fatigue. The Temple was like an endless nightmare she couldn't wake up from. What had she ever done to deserve this?

Yet as she was battling weariness and despair, she heard Fuuka's triumphant voice telling her that yet another Tenebrous had fallen, and once again there had been no casualties on their side. The jubilation Yukari felt was mixed with a surge of power, and she felt her fatigue melting away.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached Rank 5. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown._

After pausing a few more moments to catch their breath, the three of them pushed on.

**BREAK**

Ken walked across the narrow bridge, following close behind Koromaru, trusting his old friend's sure footing. The wind was so strong that it was difficult to maintain his balance, and he feared that at any moment he could be thrown off and sent hurtling to his doom. Junpei, walking behind him, was doing little better. He gave Ken a grin and a thumbs-up, clearly putting a brave face on things, but he couldn't disguise the pallor of his skin or the cold sweat gathering at his brow, beneath the rim of his baseball cap.

They had landed on one of the smaller islands, separated from the main tower by a wide chasm. They would have been hopelessly lost if Fuuka had not reached out to them and guided them. The relief at hearing all their friends were still alive was short-lived when they were told that even now they were fighting for their lives against the Tenebrae. Resolving to reach the main tower and assist their comrades as quickly as possible, they had begun to search for a means of crossing to the central structure. In the end, they had needed to climb the smaller tower on their island and cross one of the suspended aerial bridges that linked the various parts of the Storm Temple.

The crossing seemed interminable. The narrow bridge had no walkways, and there was nothing but the chaotic jumble of the Storm Temple's black depths below them. Surviving a fall would be impossible. Above them, the great black hole in the sky loomed ominously, and Ken had to keep reminding himself that they would not suddenly be sucked into it. At last, they reached the security of the central tower's walls, and Ken and Junpei slumped against them in undisguised relief. They were more than halfway up the main tower, by Ken's guess. Koromaru whined piteously and licked Ken's hand in an effort to reassure him.

After a brief respite, Junpei hauled himself to his feet and announced they needed to get moving. Ken nodded his assent, and they moved deeper into the tower. The chambers they soon found themselves in were very different from what Ken had expected. From his observations, the rest of the Storm Temple most closely resembled some kind of nightmare-twisted medieval castle, but this area was lined with black metal and looked technologically advanced, even futuristic. There were monitors displayed inside the mouths of monstrous metal heads coming out of the walls, and other strange devices displaying a variety of information. After a short while, Ken realised that it was all reports on the status of the world: weather and climate, reports on natural disasters caused by the unholy storms, reports on the number of victims, on how well the Darkstorm cultists were doing against the authorities as well as how Darkstorm and Typhon were perceived by people of different cultures and nations around the world. It broke Ken's heart to see the suffering of the innocent, and it sickened him to hear those who spoke with awe or excitement at the prospect of Typhon's descent.

He felt Junpei's hand on his shoulder. "We've come to make them pay for this. Don't forget that Ken" he said firmly. Ken nodded, feeling reassured. For all his precocious maturity, Ken still acknowledged how reassuring it was to have trusted comrades with you to watch your back.

"_Ken-kun! I'm so glad you're still alright!" _Fuuka spoke into his mind. _"Ken-kun, Junpei-kun, Koro-chan, please listen. I'm picking up a Persona user near to your location. It's not one of us"_

Ken shared a meaningful look with Junpei. That could mean only one thing. A Tenebrous. A burning desire for vengeance passed between them, and they began to move forward with even greater determination and purpose, Koromaru at their heels.

"_Be careful. This presence isn't one I've felt before" _Fuuka warned them. _"Could there be a Tenebrous we haven't seen yet?"_

Ken suppressed an irrational jolt of disappointment. He had been hoping to face one of the Tenebrae who had been responsible for his comrades' deaths, and the pain and suffering they had all been through along the way. Still, if they were here in this place, then they must be as evil as their allies. Resolutely, they moved forward.

After a few more rooms filled with alien-looking equipment, they eventually entered what Ken could only describe as a kind of control room. The room was nearly a semi-circle in shape, with the inner circumference of the chamber lined with consoles and monitors. There was a raised dais occupying the half-circle that supported the console banks, and in the middle of that space was a large metal chair. It appeared to be integrated into the floor somehow, and as it slowly turned around, Ken was able to at last get a good look at their opponent.

Junpei's gasp of shock mirrored Ken's own. The steel chair's occupant was a girl, and one no more than around Ken's own age, if not slightly younger. She was thin and pale, but there was something about her deep, dark eyes and lustrous black hair that reminded Ken of Shizuka. She was wearing some sort of delicate-looking apparatus on her head, with wires coming out of it and connecting to the back of the chair behind her, which was itself connected by thick bundles of wires to both the floor and ceiling of the chamber. To Ken's disgust, he saw that there were other places on her body where her very skin was pierced beneath her white dress, the connections framing her slender body against the wide, high back of the chair. She looked up as the three Shadow Operatives approached, and Ken was shocked by the intensity of the hatred in her eyes. The force of the gaze alone was nearly enough to bowl Ken over. It reminded him chillingly of how he had felt towards Shinjiro-senpai on first learning the truth about his mother's death.

Junpei didn't seem to realise the intensity of the girl's feelings. His face showed both pity and disgust as he took in both her apparent youth and fragility and what had been done to her. "Damn, she's just a kid" he exclaimed. "Look at what those bastards have done to her! I bet they're just using her. Don't move" he told the girl. "I'll get you out of there".

He began moving toward the girl, but she shrieked, an animal cry of pure rage and hatred. "Don't come near me!" she yelled venomously, and as she spoke, gun turrets came out of the ceiling above the consoles and trained themselves on Junpei, Ken and Koromaru.

"Whoa! Are those things for real?" Junpei cried, jumping back on reflex.

"You destroyed the Neo-Deva system in Mr Fox's basement" the girl said coldly, "but I've done my best to recreate it here. I can use it to send messages to our people on the ground below and observe how Lord Typhon's message is spreading across the world. The Storm Temple was built by us, you know, out of people's selfish hearts and Lord Typhon's power!"

Ken stepped forward. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice as icy as hers. He was mindful of her age, but he could not be too sympathetic even towards a Tenebrous this young. The girl seemed to be on the verge of shouting again, but she mastered herself with a visible effort.

"I'm doing this for my family" she replied defiantly.

"Your family? Don't you even know what you're doing? There's no way your folks would want this!" Junpei protested.

"Darkstorm is my family" the girl replied, her voice suddenly small and sad. "My parents don't want me. They never did. My Dad was a rich man, and he had an affair with my Mom. I wasn't planned, and my Dad didn't like the scandal I caused him. He paid off my Mom to take me and get out of his sight. Mom didn't like looking after me, though. I was born unable to walk, and I was always weak and sick. I needed lots of medicine, but Mom always wanted to spend the money she'd gotten from Dad on parties and clothes and jewellery. She always hated spending time with me, and sometimes I would be left in my own soiled clothes because I couldn't walk".

Ken felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He had loved his own mother more than anyone else in the world. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have a mother like that. He was uncomfortably reminded of his recently recovered memories of Rei. Her situation sounded very like this girl's. Would she have ended up the same way, if she'd lived?

"I ended up in the hospital a lot. The nurses were nice to me at first. They told me they liked my name, Selene. I knew Mom had gotten it from the perfume she was using at the time, but it still made me happy.

"After a while, though, everyone just got sick of me. Mom never visited, and she made no secret of the fact she hated paying my medical bills. She told me I was a little parasite and she wished I'd never been born. I was so lonely and miserable. I thought I had no worth, and even wished I would die.

"Then Mr Fox came along, and offered to take me in. He said my Mom and the others were fools who didn't understand how special I was, but that he and his friends did. He said he would give me a new family who would care for and appreciate me. He told me that the rest of the world were fools like my parents, but Darkstorm had a way of changing the world.

"Then I got my Persona and met my big bro, Hawke. He said he would always protect me, and together we would be like gods of the new world. Then I wouldn't be sick anymore or need to rely on people like my parents for money. I used my powers to help Darkstorm and was praised for it, and for the first time in my life I felt valued, like my life had a point and a meaning".

A grim silence settled over Junpei and Ken. Even Koromaru sensed the atmosphere and whimpered. What Selene had done was undeniably wrong. Yet at the same time there was also no denying that she had suffered terribly, and hearing her story, they could understand why she had acted as she had.

"But you" she snarled suddenly, sitting bolt upright. "You killed them. Your friends killed my family. YOU KILLED HAWKE!" Her voice rose to a screech, and the fury and hatred returned to her countenance in full measure. "That's why I'm going to kill all three of you! Then _your _friends will be sad, and cry, and feel like I do now! I won't let any of you reach the top where Master Erebus is! Lord Typhon will come down and kill all of you, just like I'm going to do right now!"

The gun turrets bearing down on them suddenly roared into life. In that enclosed, metallic space, Ken and Junpei would have surely been riddled with holes were it not for the quick thinking and courage of Koromaru. He leaped up into the air with every ounce of strength and agility he possessed, and aimed a careful Maragidyne at the gun turrets, splitting the attack into four precise, targeted fireballs, each of which detonated a different turret in a shower of hot metal.

Selene was not finished, however. "Hecate! Kill them! KILL THEM!" she screamed, and her Persona manifested, metal dogs snapping at her heels, each of her three faces mirroring the fury of her mistress. She opened her gem-adorned arms, and a storm of the elements assailed the three Shadow Operatives. It was all they could do to avoid being burned alive or torn to shreds.

Yet hung on they did. Junpei and Koromaru shielded Ken from the flames, trusting in their own immunity to fire. Though Ken and Koromaru had no wind resistance, they nonetheless shielded Junpei from Selene's blades of wind, heedless of the cuts and gashes it opened across skin and fur alike. Seeing they needed to counterattack despite their reluctance, Ken summoned Kala-Nemi and unleashed a Ziodyne attack. Though it did not strike Selene directly, it hit the consoles behind her, causing them to overload and burst open in a shower of sparks and belching of smoke.

Selene's power lessened noticeably, and she pushed herself even harder to compensate for the damage. Her small body began to shake, and spittle flew from her open mouth. Realising what was happening, Junpei called out desperately to her.

"Stop! If you keep pushing yourself like this, you'll die!"

It was no use. Blinded by her hatred, Selene immersed herself deeper and deeper in the damaged systems behind her, desperately seeking a way to slip past the Shadow Operatives' defences and kill them. For an instant, a look of hideous triumph passed across her features, but it was immediately swept away as her eyes widened and she began to have a full fit. Her head bounced and lolled painfully against the back of her chair, and her arms flailed. Her eyes stared sightlessly as her body and mind were ravaged. Her attacks ceased, and Junpei boldly leapt forward, wrenching the wires out of the device on her head in an effort to save her.

It was too late. Selene lay still and silent against the back of the chair that had been at once throne and prison. Her eyes were open and lifeless, her mouth ajar, a trickle of saliva dribbling slowly down her chin. There was a hint of blood about her nose, and she was not breathing. Her hatred had pushed her beyond the limits of her frail body. Ken fought back the urge to vomit. The emotional pain he was currently feeling far surpassed the pain of his physical injuries.

Junpei stared at Selene for a while, then eventually tore his gaze away and focused on Ken. "We're all in pretty bad shape, Ken. Can you heal us?" Wordlessly, Ken called Kala-Nemi and healed the burns and cuts they had accumulated in the battle, though she could do nothing for their fatigue or the hurt they felt inside.

"Her story….makes you wonder what we're fighting to defend, doesn't it?" Junpei said at last. Koromaru howled in agreement.

"There are bad people in this world" Ken replied slowly, "but there are also so many good people, like my Mom and Shinjiro-san. We have to protect this world for their sake. If we stop believing in people, and the world, because of what's wrong with it, then we're no different from Darkstorm".

"Yeah, you're right" Junpei replied, his former strength returning to his voice. "It's all up to Yuka-tan now. Once more I guess I'm on the side-lines, but I don't envy Yuka-tan one bit. Especially after seeing what it cost Minato." He paused. "Please, come back safe Yuka-tan".

Ken knew he didn't need to voice his agreement.

**BREAK**

As Yukari continued to ascend the tower, she could feel her connection with everyone else fighting for the world growing. Not just her friends who engaged the Tenebrae, but the ordinary people who tried to maintain social order, spoke out against Darkstorm's activities and provided aid and relief to those in need. At a time when society was falling apart and civilisation was crumbling, paradoxically human beings were coming together on a scale unheard of before now as their hearts rallied against the oncoming darkness. She did not have time to wonder over the subdued note in Fuuka's voice as she told Yukari that another Tenebrous had fallen, again without casualties on their side.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached Rank 6. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown._

With Saya and her best friend, Mitsuru Kirijo, at her side, Yukari continued to carry the hopes of humanity higher up the tower of evil.

**BREAK**

After being separated from her friends, Yukiko had found herself high up in the Storm Temple's main tower, on a balcony protruding from the outer walls. From her vantage point, the Storm Temple looked like its own impossibly bleak, nightmare world, stretching on forever. She could not see the lights of Tokyo far below her, and above her the black void in the sky looked as though it expanded endlessly in every direction. She battled down her fear at being alone in this horrible place, but could not suppress the gnawing sense of isolation she felt inside. The hole in her life that Chie's death had made now seemed larger even than the abyss above her.

She had never been as relieved as she was when she heard Fuuka's voice, reassuring her that everyone was still safe. Fuuka also warned her that there was a Tenebrous near her location. Yukiko kept a firm grip on her fans and set her mouth in a grim line. She had come here for a reason; to save the world and avenge her dear friends. It was time to settle the score.

She walked through a curving circular passage that went along the tower's outer perimeter. It wasn't long before she came to a chamber entirely different from those she had passed on her way. This chamber was brightly illuminated, the colours of the many torches on the walls more natural than those in the corridors without. By their light, Yukiko could see the walls were covered in horrific murals depicting humans butchering and torturing one another in all the savage ways of their collective history. There were scenes of men being suspended upside down and slowly sawed in half from groin to head, of people pulled apart by horses, or left to slowly starve to death in cages. Against the walls, wracks, an Iron Maiden, thumb-screws and various other medieval implements of torture were arrayed and lovingly cared for by someone, their surfaces polished and gleaming. As Yukiko walked past the Iron Maiden, she could see that it had a particularly cruel mechanism; the more someone trapped in it struggled, the tighter it would close and the deeper it would drive its spikes into their flesh. Yukiko shuddered in revulsion and turned away. The far wall was open to the air, and a large stone ledge overlooked the Storm Temple below. There, standing with her back to the open air, mace in her hand and a cruel smile on her scarred face was the Tenebrous, Razor.

Yukiko's stomach twisted at the sight of her, and a boiling rage came up from the pit of her stomach and lit her veins on fire. This woman had tried to torture and mutilate Rise, and had laughed as Yosuke and Chie had been brutally murdered. Yukiko could scarcely express in words the anger she felt towards this woman, but she called upon the experience she had as acting Manager of the Amagi Inn and schooled her face to stillness and her voice to even smoothness, as she would when faced with a particularly unpleasant customer.

"You're the one who tried to hurt Rise" Yukiko accused her in a calm, cold voice. "And you share some of the responsibility for murdering my friends. I hope you don't expect mercy."

Razor sneered at her, the expression twisting her scarred face even further. "So, the pretty small town princess has grown a spine eh? I don't think any of us expected to see _you _again, after the way you were crying and snivelling when we blew your friends' brains out".

Yukiko wanted to fly at Razor and physically scratch her eyes out, but she held herself in check. "I know from what Rise-chan told me that you've had a horrible past" Yukiko told her, "but what's the point of going around inflicting pain and suffering on others? All that's going to achieve is creating more people who've suffered like you, and who are then going to take _their _pain out on others. All you'd end up with is a world of pain and sadness. Why would anyone want that?"

"Pain is the only language humans truly understand" Razor replied contemptuously. "Humans are nothing but beasts. Like any animal, they can be conditioned. A scrap of food or a bit of comfort as a reward for good behaviour, and a shock of pain to discourage things you don't want. Anyone in the world can be programmed that way- or reprogrammed." She gave a Yukiko a wicked smile, stroking her mace lovingly with her other hand.

"There's really no reasoning with you, is there?" Yukiko exclaimed angrily, her voice rising a little in pitch despite her efforts. "Fine. If you love pain so much, I'll be happy to give you some".

Razor laughed mockingly. "Human morality is nothing but a sham. You yourself are proof of that. You're trying desperately to take the moral high ground, to come across as the 'civil' and 'reasonable' one, but you hate me, don't you? You want to tear my eyes out, spill my guts, and hear me scream in agony because of what Retsu did to your friends, right? Yet not so long ago you were all dead set against the idea of killing, even defending someone who wanted to destroy the world. You see? Pain, the emotional agony of having your friends murdered has changed your behaviour. You're not above killing anymore, and we've purged the idealism from you. You desire my suffering as you previously would have never wanted anyone to suffer".

Yukiko stepped back as if slapped. Though it was agony to admit it, Razor's words had stung her. There was a truth in them she couldn't deny. A part of all of them had died with Yosuke, Chie and Naoto. The innocence of those days, the way they had seen the world would never come back. Yukiko was colder and harder than the person she had been a few weeks ago. There was a part of her, a big part, that wanted Razor to suffer, just as the Tenebrous had said. Yukiko hated that part of herself, and hated the Tenebrous even more for making her feel that way, in an endless feedback loop.

As she continued to examine herself, however, Yukiko realised there was more to this than that. Certainly, part of her wanted vengeance. But that wasn't the only reason, nor even the main reason she had come here. She still cared about her family and friends, about Inaba, and about the world. She wanted to protect those things. More than anything, she wanted the world to make sense again. There were times when she felt she would never get over her friends' deaths. For her to have a chance at truly healing and moving on, she needed Darkstorm to be defeated, completely and utterly. As long as they were out there, the spirits of Chie and the others could never rest, and neither would Yukiko herself.

Wordlessly, she summoned Konohana Sakuya and hit Razor with the strongest Agidyne she could muster. The heat of her attack was immense, the flames so strong that the edges of implements of torture near Razor began to melt. To Yukiko's horror, Razor stepped out of the blazing inferno completely unscathed.

Razor once again laughed, and pointed to her maimed features. "You can't harm me with fire" she sneered. "Have you forgotten? Lord Nyarlathotep showed me how to embrace pain, become pain, make it my strength. The fires that scarred me should have left me with a crippling phobia of fire, but by awakening to my Persona I have instead become immune to their touch. I have become pain itself!"

Razor finished her insane tirade by leaping at Yukiko with her mace raised. Yukiko tried to raise her fans to defend herself, but could not completely block the impact. A searing pain shot up Yukiko's arm, and she wondered if the bone might be broken. Thankfully, she could still move the arm, but it was painful. She tried to counterattack, but Razor batted her fans aside effortlessly, all the while raining blows on Yukiko with ferocious strength.

Yukiko knew she was in trouble. Her primary strength was in her magic; she could heal almost any injury, and her Persona's fire magic was almost unparalleled in power. Yet Razor gave her no time to heal, and her fire magic was of no use against an opponent immune to fire. Razor was larger, faster and stronger than her, and had more experience in close combat. Yukiko soon found herself completely outmatched.

"Hah ha ha! This is sublime! Oizys, torture her!" Razor cried out gleefully. Her hideous Persona, covered in boils and sores, pierced by chains and with its eyes stitched shut emerged like a horrible apparition from Razor's body. It pointed its diseased fingers at Yukiko, and Yukiko screamed as every nerve in her body burned with intense agony. When the pain finally receded, it was all Yukiko could do to pick herself up off the cold stone floor and force herself to stand. It took every bit of will she had, every bit of knowledge that her friends and the world were counting on her.

"What's the matter?" Razor taunted her. "Have you already had enough? We're just getting started! By the time I'm through with you, you'll be so ugly your own mother would puke at the sight of you. I'll tear off your ears, snap those pretty fingers of yours like twigs, and smash your knees so you'll never walk again. I'll leave your eyes intact, so you can watch your friends being slaughtered by our God, Typhon".

Razor revelled in her superiority, already certain of her victory. Ignoring the many wounds on her body, Yukiko forced herself to calm down and think, taking advantage of Razor's gloating to heal a little a she did so. Razor was toying with her, like a cat plays with a mouse, or like a child pulling the legs off an insect one by one. It galled Yukiko to admit it, but if Razor had attacked seriously and at full force with the intention to kill as quickly and efficiently as possible right from the start, Yukiko would certainly be dead by now. True to her title, she was deliberately drawing the battle out in order to savour Yukiko's pain and humiliation. Her overconfidence was Yukiko's only advantage, but it would make no difference in the end if Yukiko couldn't find a way to turn the tables.

Frantically, Yukiko searched the room with her eyes, her mind in overdrive. Her gaze fell upon an object she had walked past on her way in: the Iron Maiden. She had one chance. It sickened her and hurt her pride to do this, but she had no choice.

"Please" she whispered, trying to make her voice sound weak and broken. "Please, don't hurt me anymore. I'll do anything you say. I'll even say Darkstorm is right and praise Typhon. I'll be a good girl, I swear!"

Yukiko's acting sounded awful in her own ears, and she was afraid the Tenebrous would not be convinced. However, Razor was so swept up in her own bloodlust and sadistic pleasure that she failed to suspect anything in Yukiko's performance.

"Yes, that's it!" she shouted jubilantly. "Grovel before me, you pathetic little worm! You're all like this, all of you! All your bullshit talk about friendship and bonds, but in the end you'll sell them all out to spare yourself a little pain! Truly, Darkstorm deserves to inherit this world!"

Keeping a careful eye on Razor, Yukiko carefully backed up, manoeuvring herself into the corner of the room opposite the Iron Maiden. As she'd hoped, Razor came to stand opposite her, wanting to see her supposed terror face to face before she inflicted more pain on Yukiko. The Iron Maiden was open right behind her.

Yukiko discarded her fans, both to look more convincing and because they would get in the way of what she planned to do next. She was risking everything on this one gambit. She crawled toward Razor, trying to imitate a terrified, beaten victim come to lick the feet of her abusive master. Razor lapped it up, grinning horribly as Yukiko pretended to grovel at her feet.

"So much for the pride of humanity" Razor said mockingly, and spat on Yukiko, her saliva soiling Yukiko's sleek black hair. "You aren't even worth killing. Maybe I'll petition our God to let me keep you as a pet after he remakes the world. That way, I can make you my little bitch, and taunt you about how you'll never see your dead little friends again". Razor reached down and grabbed a fistful of Yukiko's hair, doubtless intent on hauling Yukiko up to face her. Yukiko waited until the exact right moment, when Razor was most overbalanced, and then sprang up suddenly from the floor with every bit of strength left in her battered body.

Her vicious two-handed uppercut landed squarely under Razor's chin, powered by the full force of her body springing up from the floor. The unbalanced Tenebrae was flung backwards, and, unable to regain her footing, staggered right into the Iron Maiden. Before the startled Tenebrous could react, Yukiko grabbed the door and slammed it shut on her, not allowing herself to think of what she was doing.

Inside, she heard Razor begin to scream in pain as the spikes began tearing into her flesh. Even though this was her hated enemy, the reality of what was happening settled into Yukiko. _She may be evil, but she was twisted by the life she's had, _Yukiko thought. _I'm not like her. No matter what she's done, I won't stand by and take pleasure in her suffering._

"Hold on! Don't struggle! You'll make it worse! Here, let me help you" Yukiko warned her urgently.

"Fuck you, you little bitch!" Razor screamed from within her steel prison. "I'll tear you limb from limb!" Without thinking, Razor threw her full strength against the door of the Iron Maiden, apparently forgetting the nature of her own torture device in her animalistic fury. The spikes dug deeper and deeper into her, and soon her vulgar cursing turned into shrieks of genuine agony. Yukiko fumbled frantically with the locking mechanism on the vile contraption, but soon she heard Razor's screams turn to a gurgling sound as the spikes pierced her lungs and they filled with her own blood. By the time she got the door open, it was too late. Razor was stuck to the back of the spiked coffin, her front covered with bloody holes. Reflexively, Yukiko closed the door on the body of her enemy and turned away, covering her mouth.

It was only then that Fuuka's desperate voice reached her mind. She felt the other woman's relief over her safety so strongly it was like they were her own emotions. Apparently, Fuuka must have realised who her opponent was. It was only then that Yukiko allowed her own relief and exhaustion to overtake her. Wearily, she sank to the ground.

She had done all she could to stop Darkstorm. Now it was up to Yukari and Zeus. She prayed that the courageous Shadow Operative could bring this nightmare to a final end, for the sake of those who had fallen, and those that still lived.

**BREAK**

Yukari, Mitsuru and Saya carefully traversed the floating walkways that spiralled around the outside of the Storm Temple's central tower. Though they had not been able to climb any higher within the main building and had needed to resort to this exposed external path, Yukari saw that the tower was narrowing, tapering to a point. They were almost at the top.

From this high up, Yukari could look down and see that there was actually a kind of order and symmetry to the seemingly chaotic jumble of the Storm Temple. The assortment of floating islands that made up the foundation of the Temple actually formed the overall shape of a star with six narrow points. Yukari couldn't help wonder if this corresponded to the number of Tenebrae who had participated in the ceremony used to summon it.

Fuuka informed her that yet another enemy Persona user was down. Only one to go, and Yukari was nearly at the top. She rode the swell of hope and triumph, felt her connection with every other person fighting to bring Darkstorm down, both up here and on the ground.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached rank 7. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement arcana has grown._

Feeling the end was finally coming into sight, Yukari pushed onward.

**BREAK**

Above Yu's head, dozens upon dozens of spiked spheres floated in defiance of gravity, connected to each other like the neurons of some monstrous brain. Set into the front of each sphere was a television screen, hundreds and hundreds of them within the vast hall he walked through. Each one showed a liar. Some screens showed politicians from around the world making bold promises to their people, then turning and laughing at their gullibility in private. Others showed people making passionate confessions of love to another and promising to be theirs and theirs alone, only to be in a third person's bed before the week was out. There were scenes of criminals lying to the authorities about their crimes, and of ordinary people lying about their condition to make claims to social welfare they were not entitled to. There were monitors depicting apparent religious believers whose inner thoughts revealed they did not believe in their God, but only maintained the pretence of faith because they feared their family would abandon them or their society would turn against them. There were people who felt they needed to lie about their sexuality for similar reasons. Still others were secretly bigoted and intolerant, racist or homophobic, but smiled and acted just to the public while secretly working to undermine those they disliked. And there were people whose Shadows revealed they were lying to themselves.

So many lies. The world was full of lies. The scenes came from all around the world, from dozen of nations in dozens of different languages. Yu could only speak Japanese and a smattering of English, but somehow he found he could understand everything that was being said. The lies and hypocrisy of the world battered at him like a rock smashed from all directions by aeons of relentless waves. Some of the lies were trivial; a teenager lied to her friends about liking a certain band out of peer pressure, or an employee called into work and pleaded sick to cover a hangover. Yet even these tiny lies added to the great flood battering Yu's soul and his already damaged faith in the human race. How did the world function? How did society even hold together in the face of so many lies?

Yu's feat carried him forward, over a blue-white floor that felt almost like glass. The walls were a silvery white colour, and carved elegantly with depictions of flowers and flowing vines. It was a huge contrast from the harsh, stark, alien appearance of the rest of the Storm Temple. Yu knew that this place of near-beauty was only one more lie in the great fabric of lies that made up the world, and there, seated upon an elegant crystal throne beneath the very heart of the web of lies above was the Tenebrous, Aria.

"Welcome to my Chamber of Deceit, my own little corner of our God's Temple" Aria greeted him, rising and giving him a mocking curtsey. She was wearing a long dress of pure white, a colour that, when combined with her fair, flawless skin and flaxen hair gave her an almost angelic appearance. Knowing the black heart that façade contained, Yu felt sickened. It almost felt as if Aria was deception personified. As if sensing his thoughts, Aria smiled confidently at him.

Yu drew his katana, hearing the satisfying sound of steel rasping on leather. He held up the sword in front of him. "I don't know what you intend to accomplish dressed like that" he growled, "but after what you've done, you'd better not expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl".

Aria's tinkling laughter filled the space between them. "Oh, how charming! Yet if you think my attire and lack of a weapon means I am defenceless, you may rest assured that you are quite mistaken".

"Before you get what's coming to you, just tell me one thing. Why? You may be foreign, but I can tell you're both beautiful and intelligent. You should have had every opportunity in this world, so why did you become such a horrible person? Why did you want to hurt Rise, and why are you trying to destroy the world?"

"I simply wish to reveal the world's true character" Aria replied dismissively. "My Father was a wealthy businessman, who owned ventures both in my home country and here in Japan. I was born into a life of wealth and prestige. My family was kind and loving, and I wanted for nothing. In those days, simpering little wretch that I was, I believed the world to be a bright, wonderful place, filled with hope and understanding. Had I met your little 'Investigation Team' back then, I might well have become your friend in truth.

"It did not last, of course. There were many who were envious of my Father, and conspired to bring him down. The board of directors planted false evidence against him that he was embezzling and misrepresenting company funds, and my father lost his position in his own company". Aria shook her head, a bitter smile on her face. "Afterwards, our fortunes continued to spiral downward. We could no longer afford the lifestyle we had been living up to that point. We had to sell our house. The rich girls who I had thought my friends soon turned on me, sneering down at me when I could no longer afford the expensive clothes and fashionable accessories they so admired. Nor did I find comfort where we found ourselves afterwards, for our new neighbours took a dislike to our 'posh' manner of speaking and envied what we still possessed. They deemed us snobs, and any contact we had with them was most unpleasant.

"Yet the ruination of my family was not yet complete. There was one man who had desired my Mother for a long time, and tried relentlessly to woo her, but she was determined to remain faithful to my Father. Eventually, he took advantage of our vulnerable position, and discreetly murdered my father. It was mere chance that I happened to witness the poisoning. I dare say that had I been discovered, you would be facing one less Tenebrous this day. A terrible lapse on the murderer's part, wouldn't you say?"

Aria gave Yu a ghastly smile, more a distortion of that pretty face than any expression of genuine mirth.

"No one believed my claims about the murderer, just as no one believed my stories about the previous injustices against my Father within his company. The man who claimed my Mother adopted a friendly attitude. He smiled and was courteous, and they accepted what they saw at face value. I was seen as a selfish, immature teenager making up horrible stories for my own amusement, or because I was too immature to accept the tragedy of my Father's death.

"When Lord Nyarlathotep came to me, I had already ran away. I was a making a living as a con-artist of sorts, tricking people out of their money. I had always had a gift for seeing into people's hearts and divining their true thoughts, desires and intentions. Say the right thing, act the right way, and you can manipulate them into doing nearly anything. I was not proud of what I had become, but it seemed preferable to selling my body, my only other recourse.

"Initially, I refused Lord Nyarlathotep's offer. I did not see his greatness at first. But as he showed me the depths of the world's lies and hypocrisy, showed me injustice after injustice committed without care or even awareness, I began to realise that honesty was the exception, morality a delusion. After meeting Razor and learning what she had been through, I realised humans were nothing more than selfish beasts who would turn against each other without hesitation to ensure their own advancement and survival. That was when I officially joined Darkstorm, and committed myself to stripping the world of the blanket of lies we call civilisation, to reveal the single truth of humanity that lies beneath it; that we are nothing but selfish beasts."

"That's not the truth, that's just your perception of the world" Yu replied harshly. "Remember what you told me before your friend murdered Yosuke and Chie? 'What people call 'truth' is nothing but individual perceptions based on personal experience' right? Well, two can play at that came. What you've said is just your truth, not mine".

"Indeed" Aria replied calmly. "But that is exactly my point, both now and then. There is no universal truth to human existence and behaviour. Everyone merely acts on what they perceive to be the truth, and try to impose that view on others. The only thing that truly matters is which side is stronger".

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove to you that my truth is stronger" Yu growled, and took a ready stance.

"I thought the lesson in the reality of the world you received from Lord Nyarlathotep back then would have sufficed" Aria replied pityingly, "but it appears you are more thick-headed than I believed. Very well then. I will give you your final lesson in despair. Apate!"

The sleek black Persona with the shards of black glass in her dark hair manifested above Aria. The images in the countless screens above and around Aria seemed to be reflected in her Persona's hair and features. A vicious blast of ice that would have frozen Yu to his very soul emanated from Apate, and it took Yu all his speed and skill to evade it. Nonetheless, Yu summoned Izanagi and counterattacked, the searing lightning arcing towards Aria.

It struck her directly- and bounced harmlessly off some kind of invisible shield. Aria laughed and spread her hands, and the room began to blur and warp. Yu could no longer see Aria. He appeared to be surrounded by jeering enemies, their dark shapes quickly resolving themselves into the forms of the other Tenebrae. Razor's scarred face was suddenly in front of Yu, snarling as she brought her mace down. The pain he felt as the mace struck his arm was all too real. If it hadn't been a glancing blow, his arm could have been broken. Desperately, Yu unleashed Izanagi and sent a searing Ziodyne directly towards Razor.

She rippled like a mirage and seemed to disappear as the attack passed through her body, and suddenly Yu was somewhere else. He saw Kei Nanjo surrounded by a group of Shadows on the ground, his face covered in sweat and his clothes dishevelled. His concentration was on the multiple enemies before him, and he did not see the unexpected burst of electricity arcing towards his back. Only the timely intervention of one of his female comrades saved him from electrocution.

Suddenly, Yu was once again surrounded by the Tenebrae, each of them circling round him, waiting for a chance to attack. Yu knew this was wrong, and his instincts screamed at him, but he could not focus his thoughts. His heart told him what he was seeing was impossible, but his senses, including the pain in his arm, told him it was all true.

"_Narukami-kun, can you hear me?"_ a worried, feminine voice came into Yu's mind, like a reviving drink of cold water to a man suffering from heat-stroke and dehydration in a desert.

"Fuuka-san, is that you?" he asked aloud.

"_Yes! Narukami-kun, please listen! The other Tenebrae have all been defeated already by our friends. What you're seeing are just illusions created by Aria."_

"They seem pretty real to me" Yu grunted as he barely blocked a downward sweep from Hawke's sword.

"_That's Aria's power" _Fuuka replied. _"She creates lies and illusions and feeds them to her victims. If she can convince them the illusions are real, then they _become _real in this place, as do the injuries they inflict. Please, you mustn't fight the illusions. Your power is being re-directed against our allies on the ground, and by treating them as real, you increase their power!_

"Damn it" Yu cursed in frustration, dodging and defending with all his might. "Then what can I do?"

"_You have to see through them. It's something only you can do. Aria draws her strength from lies. Only the truth can defeat her"._

Yu stopped and forced himself to focus. He lowered his weapon, leaving himself completely open to the 'Tenebrae' surrounding him, refusing to acknowledge them as opponents. He had once channelled Izanagi-no-Ookami himself, and tore through the lies of the Goddess Izanami. He should be able to see through Aria's lies.

Quieting his mind, Yu focused on turning inward, on seeing the truth of reality, no matter how unpleasant it may be. He felt his mind pushing against something, a wall that tried to fog his thoughts and blind his eyes. He pushed against it, and his surroundings began to shift. The dark plane on which he fought the Tenebrae under a bleak sky was suddenly overlaid by an image of Aria's chamber in the Storm Temple, like two photographs overlapping. He saw surprise on Aria's face, followed by a look of furious concentration.

The image of the Storm Temple began to fade. Yu felt himself being pushed back, his thoughts becoming muddier again.

"You can't defeat me in this place" a feminine voice declared confidently. "Here, I can feed upon the power of all the lies in the world. The idealism of a handful of fools is as nothing compared to the lies and deceit of the entire human race!"

Desperately, Yu fought for purchase. If Aria was feeding on lies, then Yu had to draw strength from the truth. He knew that if he lost this mental battle, he would doom the world. He was an idealist, Yu realised. Or he had been, before he heard the backstories of the Tenebrae and saw two of his best friends murdered right in front of his eyes. He had thought he knew the truth, but he now realised he had been subconsciously cherry-picking, focusing only on the brighter and more positive sides of things, and ignoring the darker, more cynical truths on the other side of the coin.

Aria wasn't truly drawing her power from lies, Yu realised. She was drawing her power from a single huge truth: that the world was full of lies. If Yu wanted to defeat Aria, he would need to accept that truth, as well as other painful realities he had previously denied or been unaware of. He would have to accept it all, the good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly.

Resolutely, Yu opened his heart completely. He saw all the pain in the world, the hurt, the injustice. He accepted that sometimes people lied, whether for selfish reasons or to spare someone's feelings. He took in people's hope and their despair, their idealism and their cynicism, their love and their hatred. He accepted the truth of the world as a whole, and as he did so, he felt a change occurring within himself. He felt a surge of immense power, and his Persona, Izanagi, once more transformed into Izanagi-no-Ookami.

Myriad Truths was the attack he had used to defeat Izanami, but Yu realised that would not suffice this time. For every tiny truth he could send at Aria, she could find a counterbalancing lie. What he needed was not an array of insignificant truths informed by the perceptions of each individual, but a single, overwhelming Truth, shared by a majority of the human race, a Truth greater than the one Aria was using to attack him.

Yu thought of his friends, both within the Storm Temple and back in Inaba, his many bonds and social links. He felt their firm support, but did not stop there. He pushed his senses out further, letting his consciousness flow out over the whole human race. He was fighting not just for the people of Inaba, as he had been when he had faced Izanami. He was fighting for the whole world. He opened his heart to its people, and into him flooded the Truth he needed.

_We want to defeat Darkstorm. We want to go on living. We want to protect our world. _These were the cries of the world's people. From different nations, different cultures, different worldviews, people were coming together, their eyes on the heart of Tokyo, there hopes pinned on the people fighting above it. Yes, the world was full of lies, deceit and other nasty things. Yes, people were sometimes callous or selfish. These things could not be denied. But there was another truth to humanity, one even deeper and stronger. The shared wish to go on living. The desire to understand others, and be understood in turn. The basic compassion and empathy that bound all people together, even when they did not always agree.

That Truth filled Yu's entire soul, and he was soon brimming with a force incomparable to the one he had used to finish Izanami two years ago. Aria's illusion shattered, and Yu looked directly into her widened blue eyes, boring into them with his own grey eyes.

"No! This can't be! This is impossible!" Aria screamed, her face going chalk white.

"No Aria. This is reality" Yu replied calmly. He felt at peace, one with the world. "The world can be cruel, as can fate. There are many truths that are incredibly painful to accept. The truth can be wielded with malice, as a weapon. You and Razor taught us that. Yet despite that, people's hearts are full of love. They want peace and acceptance. They can be foolish, selfish, and can make mistakes. But the desire to be loved and understood, and offer love and understanding to others lies at the very core of the human race. It is universal, transcending individual experiences and worldviews, the limitations of perception you spoke of before. Let me show you".

Calmly, Yu dropped his sword and stretched out his right hand. "Final Truth!" he called out in a strong, clear voice. The entire Storm Temple shook as an incredible power gushed from Izanagi-no-Ookami. A single, brilliant beam of pure white light surged forward and struck the cluster of screens directly above Aria's head. They exploded, shattering into pieces in a burst of white. The explosions carried on, spreading throughout the room in a chain reaction that obliterated every inch of Aria's web of lies. Apate vanished as she was flung to her knees. The building continued to shake as the very structure of the Storm Temple itself struggled to withstand Yu's power.

Abruptly, the floor beneath Aria cracked and splintered just as the entirety of the wall behind her was blown open, exposing the ruined Chamber of Deceit to the storm outside. The ruins of curved walkways spiralling around the tower tumbled into the void below. The floor began to fall away. Aria, who had been stunned, barely reacted in time to fling herself forward and catch the edge of the firm floor that remained as the tower below her continued to crumble.

For a moment Yu stood over her as she held on, looking up at him. Slowly, he knelt down and offered her his hand. "It's over, Aria" he said quietly. "I don't think I'll ever be able to completely forgive what you've done. You'll also have to accept the punishment for your crimes. But it doesn't have to end like this. I know now that this world can be a cruel place. If someone doesn't offer their hand in friendship and forgiveness, nothing will change. So come back with me. Give up this evil plan, and help us put things right".

"You may have defeated me" Aria replied desperately, "but my fellow Tenebrae will avenge me! Razor won't forgive you for this. I bet she's picking bits of your friends off her mace right now…"

"Razor's dead, Aria" Yu told her, and was surprised himself at how gentle he was able to make his voice. "They all are. You're the only one left. It's over. You've lost. You know you can't beat me, and you've got nothing left to gain from further resistance. Just let me help you".

Aria's eyes widened, and disbelief passed across her face, followed by anger and finally anguish. At last, she seemed to accept her defeat. Yu saw the strength and will drain from her eyes.

"You may have killed us" she said quietly, "but you haven't won. Not yet. Lord Erebus and our God will decide that. I must confess, I had greatly underestimated you. All of you, but you in particular. Even if we Tenebrae still find victory in death, your achievements have been nothing short of miraculous. For what it's worth, you have my respect".

With those words, Aria let go, physically and mentally. Yu tried to catch her wrist, but it was too late. She continued looking up at him as she fell, and did not scream. Her body grew smaller and smaller, until at last she was lost in the raging storm-clouds now swirling around the base of the central tower.

Yu slumped back wearily. A mixture of emotions filled his chest, but most important was a sense of satisfaction. Whatever else might happen, Yosuke, Chie and Naoto had been avenged. He felt Fuuka in his mind, and let her know what had happened.

Yu hoped that Yukari could feel the will of humanity as he just had. She would need every ounce of strength to face their final foe.

**BREAK**

Yukari felt the tower shaking violently beneath her, and to her shock, she saw the walkways she and her friends had been on just minutes before crumbling and falling away as the wall of the sealed chamber they had been unable to get into was blown outward in a shower of rocks and debris.

Fuuka's voice came triumphantly into her mind._ "Yukari-chan, I have wonderful news! All the Tenebrae have been defeated! I can't detect their presences anywhere in the Storm Temple anymore! I've also found Erebus. He's on the roof of this big tower. There's only one more chamber between your current location and him. We can do this!"_

Yukari felt unstoppable. After all the torment they had been through at the hands of the Tenebrae, after the fear and despair they had felt, their enemies were finally falling before them. Only one obstacle remained. Yukari felt her connection to her friends and the world, their growing faith and confidence in their salvation.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached Rank 8. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown._

All they had to do was make it up those stairs in front of them, and then….

There was a sound of rattling chains. A cold dread settled into Yukari's heart. _No, oh no. Not when we're this close._

Gliding down the stairs they would have to ascend to in order to reach Erebus was the figure Yukari dreaded seeing. Floating eerily above the ground, its emaciated form covered by a long, dirty trench-coat, chains and bandoliers crossing over its chest was the dread Shadow, and the scourge of Tartarus. The Reaper. In each of his hands was a long-barrelled silver revolver, and his nightmare visage held the absolute certainty of Death.

"How are we gonna get past this thing with just the three of us?" Yukari heard herself say, though she wasn't sure who she thought would answer her. The Reaper was a being that haunted the nightmares of every Shadow Operative since the days of SEES. Even with a full team of powerful Persona users, it was next to impossible to defeat.

Saya stepped forward, laying a gentle hand on Yukari's shoulder. "Yukari. Let me handle this" she said with quiet determination.

Yukari spun toward her, eyes wide. "What? That's insane! You can't beat that thing alone!"

"She won't be alone, Yukari" Mitsuru said, drawing her slender rapier with grim determination and facing the incarnation of death without a hint of fear.

"What? Mitsuru, you're the leader of the Shadow Operatives! You can't risk yourself here. You have to come with me to fight Erebus….and….I need you by my side" Yukari finished in a whisper. She knew she sounded pathetic, but she could not bear the thought of leaving her best friend behind to face this monster.

"I may be leader of the Shadow Operatives in name" Misturu replied solemnly, looking Yukari right in the eyes. "But you have become our leader in our hearts. As we did for Minato before you, all we can do is believe in you and entrust the world to your courage and strength. I have absolutely no doubts about your ability to succeed. All I ask is that you believe in me in turn. I won't let this thing kill me". She turned to look at Saya. "I won't let it kill either of us".

"Maybe we can't beat it" Saya interjected, "but we can at least buy you enough time to make it up to the roof and stop Erebus. You're the only one who can".

"No! I can't just leave you both here like this" Yukari protested.

"Yukari" Saya said gravely. "I've sinned. I don't know if my world can be saved, or if it's even real. But I do know one thing. I care about you, not just because of your resemblance to the Yukari I knew, but for yourself. I feel the same about all of you. I want to save this world. I don't know how much time I have left. Maybe I'll fade away when this is all over. So please, let me do this".

Yukari's eyes blurred with tears, but she knew the other woman was right. As Saya set herself and drew the Reaper's attention, Yukari began a desperate run for the stairs. But as she ran, something remarkable happened. The room suddenly filled with the voices of her friends. They were all encouraging Saya, telling her she could do it, that they were her friends and they were with her. Even those who had been most against Saya, like Ken and Junpei seemed to forget their animosity.

A radiant glow began to form around Saya as the last traces of doubt vanished from her soul. Persephone emerged from her, bathed in white light as Saya bathed in the voices of their mutual friends. A wondrous transfiguration came over Saya's Persona. Her hair shone like the sun, her elegant dress seemed to be woven from starlight itself. Her face was so lovely it took Yukari's breath away, and she radiated life and power.

_The resolution within Saya's heart has given birth to a new Persona. Persephone has given rise to Hemera._

As she ran up the stairs, Yukari had time enough to see the Reaper consumed in light before she passed through the door to the final chamber and heard it lock behind her. She shared in Saya's triumph, and so did her friends, and everyone counting on them to stop Erebus.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached Rank 9. Thy power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown._

Yukari turned around, looking for a way onto the roof where Erebus awaited her. As she did, she locked eyes with a being that sent waves of anger and dread coursing through her. Nyarlathotep.


	26. Chapter 25: Zeus and Typhon

Chapter 25: Zeus and Typhon

Nyarlathotep regarded Yukari balefully, without the smugness he had displayed in his previous encounters with them. "My Tenebrae. Useless, every last one of them" he began in his deep, mellifluous voice. "Still, I believe some measure of congratulations are in order. To think that you would make it all the way here….it galls me to admit it, but I have clearly underestimated you".

Yukari lifted her chin and met Nyarlathotep's otherworldly gaze, refusing to show a hint of fear. "Get out of my way" she commanded in a calm, cold tone. Nyarlathotep grinned at her, an evil, twisted expression, and he seemed to regain a measure of his mocking superiority.

"Come now, there is no need to be so uncivil. I have a proposition for you" he told her.

"I don't want anything from _you_" Yukari snarled defiantly. "All I want is for you to get out of my sight, so I can beat your partner and put an end to this nightmare".

"My, my. Are you so eager to run off to your death, Yukari Takeba?" Nyarlathotep replied smoothly. Something about the way he said the word 'death' brought a chill to Yukari's spine. She remembered Mnemosyne's words, that summoning Zeus would almost certainly kill her. She had tried to put that from her mind as she focused on her desperate climb up the Storm Temple, but now….

Nyarlathotep's grin widened as he looked at her knowingly. "You think that sacrificing yourself is the only way to restore your world to the way it was, and for your friends to live in peace. Since you've pushed us this far, I'm willing to show my respect by offering you an alternative solution".

His tone was silky and persuasive, lacking its usual mocking quality. Yukari knew she shouldn't listen to this monster's words, but she couldn't help it. Some part of her, the part that was terrified of dying and was seeking any way out of what she had to do roused her curiosity and made her keep silent as Nyarlathotep continued.

"I know that you have come here with the power to summon Zeus". Yukari gasped at this, but Nyarlathotep paid her no heed. "Erebus and I have been in communion with Typhon, and we have reached a mutual agreement. The agreement is this: if you turn over the Blessed Loincloth and the power of Zeus to me now, then we shall withdraw from this world for a period of one hundred years. The Storm Temple will vanish, and it will appear to all as though you were victorious over us- without having to sacrifice yourself".

Yukari gaped at him. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "You're saying you'll just give up and go away if I give the Blessed Loincloth to you?" Then she remembered the other part of what Nyarlathotep had said. "Wait…what happens in one hundred years?"

"Typhon will return and ravage this world with his eternal storms of chaos, just as he seeks to do now" Nyarlathotep replied. "The future humanity will be doomed- but by then, you and all of your friends will have led full lives. No one you know now will still be alive in a century's time. You will have effectively saved everyone on this planet. Humanity will live in blissful ignorance of their inevitable fate until the time comes".

Yukari fell silent. She thought she heard Rei's voice in the back of her mind. _"Yukari-chan, you mustn't! The Blessed Loincloth is proof that humans and Zeus are friends. It's a mark of his respect for you. If you give it away, humans will never be able to call on Zeus' protection ever again!"_

"How do I know you're not just trying to trick me?" Yukari responded desperately. "How do I know you're not just trying to get me to give the cloth to you so you can screw us over now?"

"If that were the case, why would I bother telling you that Typhon will return in a century's time?" Nyarlathotep replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "If I merely wanted to trick you, would I not claim that the Blessed Loincloth was all we desired, and that we would never return if you gave it to us, or some other such nonsense? Of course, even you would not be so foolish as to believe that. No, the agreement between us is true. I have told you no lies."

Though it shamed her to admit even to herself, a part of Yukari was tempted. Why should she have to die for people who hadn't even been born yet? Still, she knew it was wrong. There were so many people counting on her, to save not only the present but the future as well. How could she let them all down just to save herself?

As if sensing her weakness, Nyarlathotep continued slyly. "You think that sacrificing yourself to save the world, even a world you will never see, is the 'right thing to do'. But let me ask you this. Just what is 'the world'? Some might say planet Earth. Others might say 'the human race'. But are either of those things truly the definition of 'the world' to anyone? No, they are not. Each individual's 'world' is nothing more than the tiny part of it they occupy, their own lives, their friends and family, their little part of a big city- or their small town". Yukari did not miss his overt reference to the Investigation Team. She clenched her hands tightly around her bow. "Things that are happening in distant nations may as well be occurring in a different universe for all they impact on people's daily lives".

"That's not true!" Yukari protested angrily. "Everyone's coming together and trying to help each other out!"

"When Minato Arisato died for the world, do you think he was dying for the sake of people he never met?" Nyarlathotep asked challengingly.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Yukari shouted at him furiously, unleashing an arrow of light directly at him. It passed harmlessly through him, and he simply rippled and reappeared a few paces to the left of where he had been standing.

"He died for his friends. His comrades in SEES and the people he knew around Port Island. He died for your sake. That was his 'world". Nyarlathotep's words were relentless. "You can save as much as he did by accepting my offer. There's no need to sacrifice your life".

"No" Yukari replied shortly.

"Let me show you the world" Nyarlathotep replied. "Let me show you what you intend to sacrifice your life to save. Then we shall see if your answer remains the same".

Nyarlathotep pinned Yukari with his stare, and suddenly the world spun about her, the Storm Temple fading from her view to be replaced by unfamiliar scenes. Nyarlathotep assailed her with images of the world as it had been in the months before Darkstorm began to enact its plans, long before the revival of the Storm Temple. She saw children living in extreme poverty, dying of thirst, malnutrition and disease while the world spun on uncaring. She saw families torn apart by war, or slaughtered wholesale by tyrannical dictators. She saw terrorists committing atrocities, killing dozens of innocent people. She saw a Caucasian man shoot another man in the head over a minor dispute and drive on as if nothing had happened. She saw women being sexually assaulted, and saw the criminals responsible go unpunished. She saw politicians ruining their countries for their own selfish ends, accepting bribes and giving away their nation's land and wealth to underserving family members. She saw cruelty and sadism even towards children.

At first, Yukari tried to help the victims. But she found she was like a ghost, and could interact with nothing. Nyarlathotep gloated and told her that these were visions of the past, of events that had already been and gone, but which were without exception true. Yukari could do nothing but watch helplessly in horror and disgust at the heartlessness and barbarity she was being forced to witness. She saw guns placed in the hands of children, saw members of a Mexican Drug Cartel scattering the body parts of innocents they had murdered around a nightclub. Even in Yukari's home country of Japan, she found no respite. There, too, she saw domestic abuse, criminal acts and unimaginable cruelty behind closed doors. She saw people of all nations and ethnicities driven to suicide through the words and actions of others.

Clutching her head in her hands, Yukari sank to her knees before the laughing Nyarlathotep. "Please" she begged, "no more. I can't take it anymore! I don't want to see this! This can't be how people are! This can't be the world, the world we're fighting for, and Minato died for!"

There was triumph and ecstasy in Nyarlathotep's face as he stood towering over her, his eyes gleaming golden against his dark skin and black clothing. "Oh, but it is the world. Everything I have shown you is true. It really took place, and had nothing to do with Darkstorm. Do you see now, Yukari Takeba? Humans are nothing but vulgar, savage, hypocritical beasts! I, who embody their base qualities, and was present in their hearts during all you witnessed, know this better than any mortal possibly could. What I have shown you is merely the tiniest fraction of the depravity of the human race. If we spent the next thousand years doing nothing but viewing the sins of those alive today, we would not be finished."

Yukari's heart felt like it was on the verge of shattering. How could she have been so blind? The world wasn't worth protecting. She had thought most people were like her and her friends; flawed, but basically good, compassionate people inside who cared about others and valued life. Yet what she had seen had obliterated that idea. People seemed nothing but heartless monsters. Could she really give her life to protect people like that?

"You see now? The world isn't worth the sacrifice you were prepared to make for it" Nyarlathotep cooed persuasively. "The only people who should matter to you are your friends. This world doesn't need a future. It would be better off without one. All you have to do is give me the Blessed Loincloth, and this can all go away".

Yukari looked up, peering through her bangs at Nyarlathotep's compelling gaze. She wanted to live. She wanted this nightmare to end. Yet something still held her back. There was a quiet strength within her, a warmth that told her that despite what she'd seen and heard, all the pain, the screams, the blood and the cries for mercy that went unheeded, Nyarlathotep was not completely right. Yukari reached within herself, seizing that strength and holding onto it with all her might. It was at that moment that she heard a familiar voice in her mind.

"_Yukari-chan? Can you hear us? Please, hang in there!" _Yukari recognised that voice. It belonged to Fuuka, Yukari's long-time friend. Somehow, just hearing Fuuka's voice helped clear Yukari's mind. She clung to that warmth, the memories of Fuuka's gentle kindness.

"_Yukari-san? You can't give up! Senpai and the rest of us are all with you, so please, you have to fight him. I know the world can be a nasty place sometimes, but that's not all there is to it. There's love, and kindness, and good people in it too!"_

Yukari blinked, feeling like she was waking up after a long illness. That voice had been Rise's. Why was Rise talking with her? Had she combined her power with Fuuka's so they could increase their range? Slowly, other voices began to form in Yukari's mind, brought to her by Fuuka and Rise. Mitsuru, Saya, Akihiko, Yu, Teddie…all her friends who had fought inside the Storm Temple with her. With their words of encouragement came fond memories, pleasant experiences she had shared with them, as well as their own happy recollections of others. Yukari was filled with Junpei's courage, Yu's wisdom, Mitsuru's iron will, and much more besides. As their voices filled her mind and their feelings thawed her heart, Yukari felt like she once again had the strength to stand.

She looked directly into Nyarlathotep's eyes, and he actually flinched and took an involuntary step back from what he saw therein. Power continued to flow into Yukari, and through Fuuka and Rise, her senses began to extend beyond the boundaries of the Storm Temple. Other voices previously unknown to her came to her, and though Yukari should not have had the capacity to hear and understand every single one, somehow she could. Her heart touched those of thousands, then tens of thousands of people, spreading out over the world.

She saw people giving freely to charity to help those in the world who were suffering and in need. She saw people who risked their lives to save strangers they had never met before. She saw people reaching out to each other in understanding, bridging cultural and other boundaries. She saw a happy couple, thrilled with the successful delivery of a healthy baby. She saw a group of proud students celebrating their valedictorian's success, and sharing in it. She saw a group of scientists, proudly developing medicines and technologies to help people all across the world. She saw leaders sitting across the table to discuss peace. She saw young people like herself, full of hope and ambition for the future.

Yet more than anything else, she felt their love of the world. They wanted to protect their families, their cultures, and their civilisation. They were united in their desire to drive Darkstorm back, to purge the world of this evil. Oh, there were still Darkstorm cultists fighting on the ground, but they were like a single drop of dirty oil in a vast ocean of pure water. Yukari bathed in that energy, and Nyarlathotep's face went pale, and he flung up an arm to shield his eyes.

"You fool! There is no such thing as a world only for good people! If you fight Erebus and try to stop Typhon's descent, you won't just be protecting the innocent! You'll be protecting all the murderers, rapists, paedophiles and other vermin as well! Is that really what you want? Just give me the Blessed Loincloth! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"It's true that there are bad people" Yukari replied defiantly. "It's true I can't cherry-pick. If I'm going to protect the world, I have to be willing to defend all of it, both the good and the bad. I was weak. Sometimes, I can be a selfish bitch- I know I'm not perfect. But you're flat out of luck, Mister, because just now, my friends reminded me what I- no what _we_ are fighting for. They opened my eyes, and now I can see that even with everything that's wrong with it, I still love this world. I'm going to fight for it, _and _its future, even if it means I have to give up my life. I can do it because I know I'm not alone; any of my friends would do the same if they were in my position- and so would lots of the people outside. It's not just my will, but the will of everyone, so if it's destiny that this world gets destroyed by Typhon, then destiny better watch out, because we're busting right through it!"

A brilliant nimbus gathered around Yukari, flinging back the Shadows and filling the Storm Temple's highest chamber with light. Nyarlathotep screamed, a cry of both rage and fear, and fled from that light, scattering into a swarm of black butterflies that quickly dispersed. The power continued to gather within Yukari, the faith of her friends, and the hopes and dreams of the entire human race. The curtains of her mind were flung asunder, and she heard the powerful female voice, stronger and more jubilant than ever before.

_Thou art I, and I am thou._

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. These true bonds, which transcend time and fate, shall become your path to the destiny you desire._

_The Darkstorm Eradication Force social link has reached its maximum level. We bestow upon thee the ability to create Ananke, the Ultimate Form of the Judgement Arcana. With the blessing of all mankind, you may call upon the Queen of the Cosmos, Mother of the Fates and Supreme Master of Destiny!_

With Nyarlathotep gone, the stairs to the roof where Erebus awaited were clear, but the door to the Velvet Room abruptly appeared to Yukari's immediate right. Despite her haste, something told her that it would be a very good idea to accept this invitation. She grabbed the handle and pushed her way inside.

The Velvet Room looked as she had never before seen it. It was like the grand ballroom of some elegant palace died in blue; the vulgar gambling machines from Yukari's previous visits were nowhere to be seen. Behind his customary desk, Igor sat alone in the middle of the large, empty space, which reminded Yukari uncannily of the Palace of Fate. Theodore was obviously still fighting alongside Margaret outside.

Igor's expression was both solemn and immensely proud as Yukari seated herself before him. "Truly, I am blessed to see this wondrous culmination of human spirit and potential" he began without preamble. "You have heard the many voices reaching out to you, have you not?"

Yukari nodded as she seated herself across from him.

"They represent the hopes, dreams and faith of all humanity" Igor told her solemnly. "The world places its trust in your friends, and they in turn believe in you. You have become the focus, the lynchpin on which this world's future turns. Your performance has been truly splendid, beyond my wildest expectations. With the power you now have within you, I can perform one final fusion for you, one that will bring out a Persona of unimaginable power".

Yukari nodded and turned over the cards. They numbered only two. Yukari couldn't explain how she knew that only these two cards would be needed, or that they were the correct combination. Igor took them from her reverently. He held the first one up, and it glowed with a pure white light.

"Isis" he said. "Your original Persona, and the truest representation of your heart. The wise and compassionate queen, master of magic and healer of the people, who walked the length and breadth of Egypt to gather the pieces of her murdered love". Igor gazed directly at Yukari with his bloodshot eyes, looking deep into her soul. "She represents your deep love for your friends, your willingness to go to any lengths to protect the ones you care about. She represents your will to stand in defiance of even Fate and the flow of time itself, no matter how difficult or dangerous it may be, or what obstacles lie in your path".

He held up the second card in his other hand. It glowed with a soft, golden light. "Moirai" he said, "the combination of the three Sisters of Fate, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. This Persona represents your maturity, your willingness to accept that there are some things that cannot be changed, no matter how you try, but find the strength to carry on regardless. It represents your understanding that even though painful things happen, good can eventually come from them, and vice versa. You now know that it is wrong to meddle in the flow of time, and understand the need for structure and order in humans' perception of the universe".

With these words, the familiar blue binding circle appeared before Yukari. Though it was the same size as usual, it somehow seemed broad enough to encompass the entire sky. The two Persona cards moved toward each other and melded, silver-white and golden light intertwining in a beautiful and intricate dance. From that radiance emerged the image of a woman. Her bearing was regal and elegant, her form lovely and perfect. Her smooth skin was silver-white, like the soft glow of the moon. Her golden hair shone like the sun, threads of radiant gold woven from sunlight itself. She was garbed in the raiment of the cosmos itself; her long, magenta dress reminded Yukari of a burgeoning nebula in space, glowing with the heat of the young stars blazing within it. Her bodice was of white-and-gold, and patterns resembling stars and planets were woven into the sumptuous fabric. Her arms were adorned with gold and platinum jewellery, and in her eyes Yukari saw the universe itself; stars and even entire galaxies spinning gracefully through the infinite void of space. Yukari found herself having to look away from those eyes, lest she be lost in the infinity contained therein. In her hands she carried a staff; the haft was a measuring rod, the tip a spindle, and the bottom sharpened into a deadly blade.

"_**Who dares call to me?" **_the Goddess asked. Inside, Yukari quailed before the limitless power of the being that was behind this Persona, but she stood her ground, forcing herself to meet the infinity in that gaze. _**"You are a courageous mortal. To think that a mere human would have the power to reach out to me like this. Very well. I shall entrust you with a portion of my power. Let us see whether you can truly seize Destiny with your own hands".**_

The Goddess' rich, powerful and majestic voice faded away, and Yukari was left looking at Igor's stunned face. "I never thought I would see that Persona wielded by any mortal" he said breathlessly, more to himself than Yukari. "She is beyond even the Residents of the Velvet Room. Truly, when humanity unites, there is no fate they cannot overcome." He shook himself, and focused on Yukari. "With that Persona, you may have a chance at saving this world. In fact, it may even be possible- but no, one thing at a time. You have your confrontation with Erebus and Typhon to attend to first. Remember that you only hold a tiny fraction of the infinite power of Ananke. You do not order the Goddess herself. Do not be overconfident, lest the Shadow overtake us still".

"I won't" Yukari assured him. "And…thank you…for everything". Wondering if this was the last time she would ever visit the Velvet Room, Yukari turned and walked out. Her fears and doubts were gone. With her heart and eyes clear, Yukari ascended the final steps and emerged at the very highest point in the Storm Temple. It felt like she was standing at the edge of existence, on top of the very world itself. Below her, she could see the dark mass of the Storm Temple, and below that, the world stretched on in all directions to the distant horizon. The thick storm-clouds obscured the ground below, and Yukari knew she was higher than the tallest skyscraper, higher than the mountains themselves. By rights, she should be freezing and unable to breathe, but she felt no discomfort whatsoever. Above her, reality ended. The gaping black void above her appeared to have no edges from where she was now standing. Perhaps it no longer did.

Floating above the centre of the circular platform was the same dread figure she had seen kill Elizabeth. His hellish red eyes focused on her, and a look of savage triumph came across his inhuman face. "You're too late!" he snarled at her. "All your effort, all your pain, all your hope. It all comes to nothing, for you are TOO LATE!" His voice rose to a scream as he shouted the final words, and with a feeling of indescribable horror, Yukari knew what he meant. Though she could not see it from here, Yukari had a vision of what was happening. Six stone tentacles had finally burst forth from the lower reaches of the Storm Temple and anchored themselves into the ground amid the buildings of Tokyo. A torrent of power surged up from the Earth, flowing through the Storm Temple like blood through the nose of a mosquito. The power coursed up the central tower, converging on Erebus and enveloping him in a storm of darkness, raging black winds containing the raw essence of fury, despair and bloodlust.

"At long last, this wretched, worthless, pitiful race of fools who have so long been my tormentors will share in MY agony" Erebus shouted. "At last, they shall reap the fate they both desire and deserve. Weep, wail, and gnash your teeth, for Typhon has come!"

A pillar of black energy surged up from Erebus' upraised hands, into the heart of the abyss above them. From the infinite expanse of darkness, the abyss that devours all and knows no boundaries, Yukari felt something stir. It was a force that could devour entire worlds, crushing planets between its jaws. A force that could drive entire species to war and chaos, whipping them into a frenzy of bloodlust that heralds their own extermination. A force that could drive men to madness with the mere thought of the cosmic horror it represented. That force was _pushing, _heaving at the boundaries of time and space, matter and imagination, which separated it from our universe. Through the hole in reality wrought from the weakness of human hearts and drilled by Darkstorm and its masters, this unfathomable monster was trying to send something, an aspect of itself, to feast upon the Earth and its inhabitants, to further weaken the cage that held it and spread its evil deeper into the universe.

The black hole in the sky above Yukari suddenly changed, and she found herself looking out into deep space. Before her was the majestic sight of Jupiter, named for the King of the Roman Gods, their equivalent of Zeus. Somehow, Yukari knew that what she was seeing was akin to a picture on a television screen rather than a true wormhole to Jupiter, but what she witnessed was nonetheless real. Out of the raging depths of Jupiter's Great Red Spot, a storm so vast that it could swallow the Earth whole, a titanic form began to emerge. First, thousands of dragon-heads on sinuous, serpentine necks emerged from the depths, heedless of Jupiter's gravity. Each one could swallow nations in its jaws, but they were only the beginning. The serpents were attached to a monstrous head, a vaguely humanoid face with eyes that shone like a hundred thousand nuclear bombs were constantly erupting within them. Cruel fangs that could pierce a world's crust, a slit-like nose through which blew the flames of hell. The dragon-headed snakes erupted from the monster's scalp like the serpents that formed Medusa's hair.

A monstrous torso supported the head, rippling with muscles, plated with scales the size of continents. Four powerful arms tipped with razor-sharp claws emerged from the torso, which itself emerged from the back of a two-headed, twin-tailed dragon whose wingspan almost reached the breadth of the Red Spot itself. The Avatar of Typhon arose, heedless of Jupiter's gravity and radiation, unencumbered by the airless vacuum of space. The laws of physics were nothing to him, for he came from a place that was beyond time and space, where the petty laws of nature crumbled to dust before the madness of the Elder Forces. As yet, he was not fully formed in this world, existing partly in our universe, and partly outside of it, yet his power and presence grew by the second. On Earth, already living tornadoes tipped by the heads of spectral dragons began to descend on the terrified, helpless populace. The Darkstorm cultists and those who welcomed Typhon gained new vigour, and began to push back those who tried to defend their world. All knew that they were in their final moments.

Upon seeing the sheer scale and power of Typhon, Yukari knew why Mnemosyne, Elizabeth, Zen and Rei had warned her that he was like Nyx, and could not be defeated by mortals. While the rest of the world began to succumb to terror and despair, Yukari cleared her heart. The Blessed Loincloth blazed in her hands, and she surrendered her everything to Zeus. Power surged through her body, and an overwhelming consciousness began to swell within her mind, pushing aside her own thoughts and feelings. She felt like a balloon having an entire ocean's worth of water pumped into it. There was no way that her tiny, fragile human psyche could handle the titanic being that was now trying to force its way into the material universe through her.

Just as it seemed she would truly be torn apart in body, mind and spirit, Yukari felt something within her. It was the Persona she had recently fused in the Velvet Room. She reached for it, and felt a connection to a being immeasurably greater than herself, a power that suffused the entire universe. Yukari anchored herself to that power, to the Persona that was the culmination of all her friends' faith and the peoples' will to survive. She was carried by their voices and feelings, lifted above the torrent of power that threatened to sweep away all she was like paper tossed upon a raging river. She channelled that river, using the other tremendous power as a medium. Ananke was a vessel that could contain even the power of Zeus, and through Yukari, the King of the Gods began to take shape across from his nemesis as a pillar of pure white lightning shot out of Yukari's body and surged into the heavens, a beacon for all to see.

Zeus' skin was the brown of the rich earth of countless fertile worlds. His long hair and beard were the white clouds that danced across the Earth's surface. His noble visage struck fear into the hearts of monsters and demons everywhere, and his eyes blazed with the lightning of a hundred thousand storms. His armour was of adamant and diamond. His great shield, Aegis, shone like a second moon. Its gleaming surface could withstand a flare from the sun itself. It should have collapsed under the weight of its own mass, but the laws of nature touched Zeus as little as they touched Typhon. A great sword of pure light was in Zeus' right fist, and his mighty limbs were adorned with miniature stars, shining like jewels into the void. His robes were like the great ocean, and an atmosphere of breathable air clung to his skin. He was life personified, as if he himself were a living, breathing world in the shape of a man. He faced his adversary across empty expanse of space. Thousands of kilometres separated them, but time and distance meant nothing to these deities. Their battle transcended the mundane physical world, taking place within the very hearts and minds of men and women. It would be a duel that shaped the destiny of a world.

THOU SHALT FIND NOTHING HERE FOR THEE, TYPHON. RETURN TO THE PIT WHENCE YOU CAME, WRETCHED DEMON, FOR I SHALL NOT SUFFER THEE TO LAY ONE TALON UPON MY CHILDREN, NOR SHALL I ALLOW ANY TO IMPINGE UPON THEIR FREEDOM.

_**NO, ZEUS. THIS TIME, I SHALL TRIUMPH. THE PATHETIC VERMIN WHO COWER BEHIND YOU, AND THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE, ARE NOW MINE.**_

Back on the summoning platform, Yukari saw a shining object before her. It took her a moment to recognise the other item Elizabeth had given her along with the Blessed Loincloth; the Adamas Steel, the same metal that Zeus' own armour was comprised off. Suddenly it twisted and unravelled in the air, wrapping itself around Yukari in bands of shining silver. It clung to her like a second skin, replacing the Featherman outfit she had been wearing. Soon, she was garbed in shining white and silver, the outfit superficially resembling her pink Featherman outfit and permitting her the same flexibility, but granting her armour stronger than diamond. More importantly, the outfit augmented her strength, speed, endurance and senses, and unlike her other outfits, she knew this one would perform that service for her no matter what Persona she adopted.

Erebus snarled at her, and his blazing eyes and open mouth contained all the hatred and malice in the universe. He leapt at her, black sword gripped tightly in his right hand, _Necronomicon _under the crook of his left arm. Yukari knew well his speed and power; his godlike strength had outmatched even Elizabeth, a ruler over power who could have dispatched Yukari or any of her friends with little more effort than if she were swatting an insect had she so chosen. By rights, Yukari should have no chance against this humanoid abomination, this living incarnation of darkness.

Yet she did. With speed and reflexes that easily matched Erebus' own, Yukari raised her bow, now shining like her armour, and unleashed a devastating arrow of light. Erebus was forced to pull back and dodge frantically to avoid being skewered by it. With a snarl of fury, he called upon Beelzebub, and the tower-top was suddenly awash with black flies intent on burrowing beneath Yukari's skin and wasting her away as they had done to Elizabeth. Yukari calmly summoned Shiva, and with a single blast of his devastating Pralaya attack, vaporised every last fly from the swarm.

Erebus unleashed a storm of Personas upon him. He called upon the vile Shub-Niggurath, who appeared as a giant bowl of diseased flesh covered with toothy maws and slimy tentacles covered with their own mouths and razor sharp, poisonous barbs. Yukari cleaved through it with a single stroke from Thanatos. Erebus called upon Fenrir, the great wolf and son of Loki and tried to devour her whole, but Yukari leapt gracefully into the sky and sent an arrow plunging directly into the wolf's eye. While it bellowed in agony, Yukari finished it with a blast of flame from Surt. Dagon fell to Odin's lightning, and Seth, the dread storm-lord of Egypt was put down by no less than Osiris, the Persona with which she had defeated Alistair Fox.

As Erebus was driven back, Yukari became aware of another battle taking place in the back of her mind. In the depths of space and the far reaches of imagination, Typhon raised one of the twin dragon heads that emerged from his lower body and sent forth a blast of flame that would have consumed the entire Earth. Zeus raised his mighty shield, and the planet-consuming inferno was scattered harmlessly into the depths of space. Zeus raised his sword, and a cavalcade of lightning raced from the tip, arcing across the impossible distance in a matter of moments to strike the monstrous Typhon. He roared in agony as the lightning surged through him, a roar that was felt rather than heard in the vacuum in which they fought.

Yukari's senses split yet again, and she became aware of the people fighting on the ground. The police and army struggled against armed Darkstorm cultists as well as desperate rioters. It was a brutal battle, fought toe-to-toe with guns and knives, yet the cultists were falling back, retreating as their opponents began to overwhelm them. Elsewhere, the wind dragons that had come to ravage the Earth at Typhon's behest faltered and fell back. Rescue forces successfully reached those in need, and the waters of Typhon's flood began to recede.

Yukari rained arrows down on Erebus. One lodged in his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. He tried to disintegrate her in a Black Viper from Satan, but Yukari predicted his attack, moving almost as if she had wings, and countered with a blast of lightning from Ma'at that sent Erebus reeling. In the skies above them, displayed for all in the open wound that acted as a window to the cosmic battle, Zeus scored a hit across Typhon's breast, drawing a line of blood across the scales of his chest that glowed like molten lava. Bits of scale the size of large asteroids were sent careening off into space, to be sucked in by Jupiter's immense gravity now that they were no longer a part of their owner. Typhon roared, and his other dragon head breathed a stream of pure cold that erased all heat energy from the space it occupied, bringing the temperature in an area hundreds of kilometres wide to absolute zero. Zeus took the attack on his shield and then nonchalantly smashed the rim of it against the dragon-head, sending shockwaves throughout Typhon's massive body.

It suddenly occurred to Yukari that the three battles were linked; her performance against Erebus was directly tied to how well Zeus fared against Typhon, as well as how their respective forces fared on the ground below. As the summoners of their respective deities and the two beings who stood at the pinnacle of the world's destiny, their wills would determine the outcome of this final showdown.

As she backed him into a corner, Erebus' face grew more and more bestial and inhuman, contorted with a hatred far beyond what any mortal could feel. His eyes blazed like crimson suns, and his veins stood out like inky rivers against his ash-white skin. At last, his fury and malice burst forth in a rush of dark energy, and his voice as he screamed at Yukari held the madness and hatred of billions. "Enough! The time for games is ended. By my own power, I shall destroy you utterly, so that not even the memory of your existence remains in this world!"

He cast aside the _Necronomicon,_ and flung his sword to the ground. His claws elongated, and his teeth became razor sharp fangs. His jaw became unhinged, revealing a gaping maw that could have enveloped half of Yukari's head. An incredible blast of unholy power sent Yukari flying back almost to the edge of the platform as a dark aura of pure malevolence gathered around Erebus. Behind him, a towering Shadow began to form. It stood on massive, muscled legs supported by cloven hooves, and its skin was blacker than the depths of midnight. Vicious claws erupted from the digits at the end of its muscular arms, and two heads filled with razor sharp teeth sat upon its broad shoulders. Four eyes glowered down at Yukari like the pits of hell itself.

"Behold" Erebus cried. "This is the true gift I received from Nyarlathotep on that fateful day. This is my _own _Persona, the living embodiment of human malice, cruelty and despair. By pushing me this far, you have earned the right to die by the hand of my all powerful Persona, Nihilism!"

Before Yukari could react, one of the monstrous Persona's twin maws had already opened, and a blast of pure negative energy, blacker than the night sky engulfed her. A torrent of negative emotions assailed her, seeping in at the edges of her consciousness. The blast of dark power was so strong that even her Adamant costume strained to keep it from disintegrating her body. Just as she feared it might give out, the attack ceased and Yukari dropped to the hard floor of the summoning platform, feeling weak and exhausted.

She was given no time to recover, however, for Erebus was already launching his next assault. Yukari was forced to roll desperately to the side to avoid the massive fist of Erebus' Persona coming down with enough force to send shockwaves reverberating throughout the entire Storm Temple. Dragging herself to her feet, Yukari found herself having to fend off a savage barrage of strikes from Erebus' own dark claws. His mouth was open, displaying double rows of fanged teeth in a grotesque parody of a human grin as he slashed at her. Despite the protection of her new costume, Yukari sustained gashes to her arms and shoulder as she tried to shield her face and vitals, and felt warm blood coursing out from beneath the fabric.

Summoning all her strength, she blasted Erebus backwards with a Magarudyne from Osiris, gaining a bit of much-needed breathing space. She went through Persona after Persona, flinging all her most powerful attacks at Erebus, but it was all in vain. The embodiment of human malice and despair, the black Persona that had once been Erebus' original form effortlessly battered aside her attacks the way a professional athlete would deflect toys flung by a child.

In the void above them, the battle was likewise turning against Zeus. The mighty King of Olympus charged forward, sword held aloft, aiming to decapitate his foe with a single swipe, but Typhon anticipated his attack and flew down, neatly ducking under the attempted attack. One of Typhon's twin dragon heads that emerged from his lower body lashed out and sank deadly fangs into the meat of Zeus' leg. Globes of golden blood shone like stars in the vacuum of space as Zeus tried to shake his leg free. He raised his sword to strike at the head biting him, but Typhon caught his arm with two of his own clawed appendages, and with the opposing claws delivered two powerful slash attacks to Zeus' chest. The first merely damaged his armour; but the second broke through and left a gash on the god's chest. Zeus kicked the monster forcefully with his uninjured leg, forcing the dragon to release him and sending Typhon careening backwards, but the dark deity responded by launching twin blasts of flame and frost towards Zeus, forcing Zeus to raise his shield to absorb it and putting the King of Olympus entirely on the defensive.

On the ground below, the Darkstorm cultists attacked with renewed strength and vigour. They pushed those battling against them back, and the storm howled with ecstasy as its master struck at his nemesis. The dragons of wind once more began to descend from the sky, and fate itself seemed to turn against Darkstorm's opponents.

"It's over, foolish girl" Erebus gloated. "Your powers are no match for mine, nor are Zeus' for Typhon. The despair and cruelty in this world far outweigh its courage and compassion. After I finish you here, I will force your friends to watch as the world they have fought to protect is torn asunder before their very eyes!"

The titanic black beast manifested behind Erebus and opened both of its jaws at once. A gathering of pure hatred, destructive will, the absolute desire for non-existence began gathering in both mouths at once. Yukari knew there was no way she could withstand that attack; she had barely been able to survive a blast from just one head. Nor could she completely evade it; for such energy was being gathered around Erebus that it seemed there was nowhere on the entire tower-top she could go that would be out of range of the blast. The situation looked hopeless, but Yukari was determined not to give up while there was breath in her body. She would go down fighting, teeth bared in defiance of her fate.

It was at that moment that two enormous chunks of ice went flying through the air to hit squarely on the two bestial heads of Erebus' Persona. The ice clamped around the twin jaws like a muzzle, shutting off the flow of dark power that had been about to be unleashed on Yukari. Erebus let out a scream of fury and frustration. Shocked, Yukari turned to the source of the unexpected assistance.

Mitsuru and Teddie stood side by side, Artemisia and Kintoki-Douji still glowing above their heads. Behind them, the rest of Yukari's friends came pouring out of the stairwell that led to the uppermost chamber of the Storm Temple below. Yu Narukami and the rest of his friends came rushing up, followed swiftly by the familiar faces of her fellow Shadow Operatives; Junpei, Akihiko, Aigis, Labrys, Ken, Koromaru and Fuuka. Saya and Sho were there as well, standing proud and defiant with their weapons in hand. Yukari's heart swelled with love and hope and relief and a dozen other things as her closest friends and strongest allies poured onto the stage of the battle for the world's fate.

"Everyone! How'd you get up here?" Yukari exclaimed.

"As soon as you went in to fight Erebus, Fuuka-san and Rise started gathering everyone up from around the Storm Temple, and guided us up here" Yu explained with a grin.

"But what about the Reaper?"

"Mitsuru and I took care of that" Saya declared confidently. "We're all yours, Yukari".

"We couldn't help you in the battle against Fox" Akihiko growled. "There's no way those bastards are going to hold us back again. This time, we all fight together".

A chorus of cheers (and one enthusiastic bark) went up in agreement with Akihiko's pronouncement. Meanwhile, Erebus' Persona shook the last traces of ice from its jaws, and Erebus himself screamed out his fury at this unwelcome turn of events. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL RIP EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TO SHREDS!"

Erebus' Persona bore down on them, unleashing a rain of spikes shot out of his fingers at the heroes arrayed against him. Aigis summoned Athena and shielded the group, letting the spikes bounce harmlessly off her shield. Erebus flew forward, his claws reaching for Aigis' neck, but he had to leap backwards from twin Agidyne's launched by Yukiko and Koromaru. His leap brought him within striking range of Kanji, who brought his steel chair crashing directly into the back of Erebus' skull, sending him flying. Erebus tried to right himself, and regained his feet just in time to receive a full force punch from Akihiko that sent a spray of black blood through the air from Erebus' smashed nose. Erebus' roar of fury held nothing remotely human as he raised his claws with the intention of slashing Akihiko's eyes out. Even with his tremendous speed and athleticism, there was no way Akihiko could avoid the superhuman speed of Erebus' strikes- except Yu was there, charging his katana with the power of Izanagi-no-Ookami and bringing the infused blade crashing down on Erebus' hand, slicing off his fingers and sending inky sprays of ichor into the air.

Erebus' eyes widened in disbelief as he clutched his ruined hand. He took off into the air, hoping to rain spells down on the Persona users below, but instead he was met with a volley of magic from those he had hoped to outrange. Ken and Labrys blasted him with lightning and almighty magic, ripping small holes in the pristine black fabric of his garments. He turned on them, ready to turn them into atoms only to be smashed out of the air by Junpei's Trismegistus. Junpei danced forward as Erebus tried to defend himself, taking gashes on his arm and across his thighs as he tried to get out of reach.

Finally, Erebus' fury and hatred exploded. He shot into the sky directly above the summoning platform, and his monstrous Persona came out of him. As it emerged, it began to grow, becoming ever more monstrous and deformed. Soon, it was as big as the beast Erebus had originally been, though it retained its bipedal shape. A filthy, fanged maw opened up in the middle of Erebus' chest, and a wave of absolute darkness began to gather there that dwarfed anything he had done up to now. The monstrous Persona seemed to fill the sky, its owner no more than a tiny speck floating in front of that unholy maw. This attack would obliterate not only those standing atop it, but the very Storm Temple itself.

Time seemed to slow down for Yukari. Somehow, without a word being spoken by any of her friends, she sensed their will, and knew what to do. She stepped into the middle of the tower-top, allies on all sides, and called forth the final Persona she had fused in the Velvet Room, the Supreme Goddess of Fate, Ananke. Yukari channelled the feelings of her friends through her, and focused all the world's hope into a single point, glowing brighter than the sun at the tip of Ananke's staff. She unleashed that power, and the world was consumed in light.

The blast of pure white light connected directly with the burgeoning darkness gathering within the centre of Erebus' Persona. Her power, her will clashed directly with the might of the embodiment of darkness- and punched through it. There was a moment of perfect euphoria as Ananke's power ripped right through Erebus' Persona and out the other side. Erebus screamed as he never had before, a scream that contained no fury or madness, just pure pain and confusion. His terrible Persona vanished, scattered like darkness before a bright light, and he fell out of the sky to smash headlong into the roof of Typhon's Tower, only a little way from Yukari's feet.

As this was occurring, the battle between Zeus and Typhon had likewise turned. Typhon had been battering Zeus' shield with his twin barbed tails, driving the deity back. Yet now Zeus abandoned his weapons, grabbing the monster's tails in each of his hands and swinging Typhon round, smashing him full force into the side of one of Jupiter's moons, which shattered in a shower of space debris. Typhon roared and turned once more to face his adversary, claws extended, but Zeus was ready for him. Retrieving his blade, Zeus slashed savagely at the monster, slicing through his four wrists and sending his claws spinning off into the void. Typhon tried to attack using his draconic lower half, but it was too late. With a cry of triumph that echoed the triumph of the world, Zeus plunged the tip of his sword into the centre of Typhon's chest. The monster screamed in rage and thwarted triumph.

BEGONE, FOUL CREATURE. NEVER AGAIN SHALT THOU PLAGUE THIS UNIVERSE. THY BANISHMENT TO TARTARUS SHALT BE ETERNAL, AND PEACE AND FREEDOM FROM THEE SHALT MEN KNOW ALL THEIR DAYS!

A great portal opened in the centre of Jupiter's Great Red Spot, and Typhon began to be sucked towards it. As he lost his incomplete ability to maintain a physical presence in this universe, his unimaginably massive body began to lose cohesion, becoming no more than black storm-clouds and raging winds that were sucked into the abyss within Jupiter's atmosphere. First his tails, then the bulk of his draconic body, then his torso with its mangled stumps, and then finally his head turned to dark gas and was drawn out of our universe, disappearing from our reality entirely.

Once Typhon was completely gone from his sight, Zeus stretched forth his hand, and the broken moon of Jupiter reformed as though time itself had been rewound, like a film being played backwards. On Earth, the dread wind serpents vanished, and the cultists of Darkstorm, upon seeing and feeling that their god had been vanquished either turned and fled or dropped their weapons and surrendered where they stood.

Erebus still lived. He could barely force himself to his knees in front of Yukari. A swarm of black butterflies converged into the loathsome human form of Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos.

"YOOOOUUUUU!" Nyarlathotep roared. "You've ruined EVERYTHING! AEONS of careful planning, the sweet triumph that was FINALLY within my grasp! You've taken everything away from me! I won't forget this. Someday, I will return and exact my revenge. Even if you maggots no longer crawl upon this Earth, I will visit such agony upon your descendants that they will rue the day they were ever conceived!"

Yukari shot at Nyarlathotep with her bow, but he scattered into shadows once again and quickly reformed. Without another word, he grabbed the mangled Erebus and opened a portal into pitch darkness. He fled through it with his injured comrade and was gone.

In the sky above them, Zeus seemed to turn and face them directly, letting them gaze through the portal upon his majesty. It was a sight so incredible, so spectacular that the victorious heroes could find no words to adequately describe it. Zeus raised his sword in an unmistakable salute, a gesture of respect for the warriors who had called him forth and stood against overwhelming evil to save their world. He gave the world his blessing, and the rains ceased, the floods receded, and homes that had been torn asunder were rebuilt. Humanity felt his blessing as wounds closed and comrades returned from the brink of death. As his healing light cleansed the world, Typhon's storm clouds thinned and began to dissipate, shafts of golden light piercing through the clouds like the blessings of heaven.

Though the people rejoiced to once again see the sun after darkness had blanketed the world for so long, something even more wondrous was happening. The Storm Temple began to shake, countless cracks appearing all over its surface, and out of those cracks flowed innumerable ghostly human forms. They spread out from the Storm Temple like a web of golden light, and Yukari knew that they were the souls of the Apathy Syndrome victims that had been drawn into the Neo-Deva system, returning to their rightful bodies and lives. All across the world, families rejoiced as friends and loved ones awakened from the sleep of death.

Yukari had just enough time to see Zeus disappearing in the skies above them as the portal returned to being just an abyss of pure black before her strength gave out and she collapsed to the ground, exhaustion dragging her thoughts down into darkness.

**BREAK**

Mitsuru rushed to Yukari's side, her heart frantic with terror, her friends a split-second behind her. How could she have been so foolish? How could she not have seen? She had shared in the memories of Zen and Rei, and remembered the time when Elizabeth had been possessed by Zeus. How could she not have foreseen the toll summoning Zeus would take on Yukari? If they lost her as they had lost Minato, Mitsuru wasn't sure she could stand it.

Kneeling beside Yukari, whose shining armour had returned to her regular pink Featherman outfit, now slightly ripped and soiled, Mitsuru hastily reached out a hand to check Yukari's condition. She almost cried with relief when she saw her best friend was still breathing, and felt her pulse, strong and steady beneath her fingers. Still, Yukari's face was pale, and there was one other troubling thing. Yukari's rich brown hair had been bleached snow-white. Yet she was alive. They all were. Nothing was more important than that.

Her comrades shared her relief, but their respite was short lived. The ground began to shake violently under their feet, and it came to them that they were still standing at the top of the Storm Temple, now bereft of those who had created and sustained it. Pieces of the Storm Temple were already breaking off, falling not to the Earth below but _upward, _to be sucked into the hole in the sky that still hung above them.

"Yikes! Guys, we gotta get out of here" Junpei declared.

"No kidding, Junpei" Akihiko said dryly. "The question is, how?"

"Perhaps I might be of assistance?" came a cultured, masculine voice. Mitsuru looked up to see Theodore suddenly hovering in the air above her.

"If you can help us escape from here, we would be much obliged" Mitsuru told him quickly.

"It would be my pleasure" Theodore replied with a warm smile, and a blue teleportation circle suddenly appeared beneath them. Reverently, the heroes gently picked up Yukari, and everything vanished in a flash of blue light.

From the safety of a distant rooftop, the vanquishers of Darkstorm watched as the Storm Temple fell apart and its debris was sucked into the hole above it. The dark storm-clouds that covered Tokyo swirled around that black hole like water swirling around a basin. Just as the central tower shattered and was drawn into the hole, leaving clear blue skies and warm summer sunlight across the Metropolis, the final clouds were drawn in and the hole shrank to a single point and vanished completely.

Of the dark fortress that had stood poised to be the source of the world's ruin, not a single trace remained. The world's saviours knew that their work had only just begun, and that the world had been forever changed by what it had witnessed. There would be people to help, lives to rebuild. In a little while, tired though they were, they would go to face those responsibilities, and the gratitude of those they had saved. For now, though, they could enjoy a moment of peace and the pleasure of each other's quiet company a little longer.


	27. Chapter 26: The Sisters of Fate

Chapter 26: The Sisters of Fate

Yukari looked at herself in the mirror, sighing over the snow-white hair she found there. She liked this new look not at all; it made her look as though she were constantly cosplaying as some white-haired anime character. She knew Yu was used to getting shtick for his hair colour, and it had never gotten in his way, but Yukari had been somewhat proud of her looks, and though it sounded a little vain to admit even to herself, she missed her original hair colour.

Oh, well, she told herself. She could always dye it if she felt that badly about it. The important thing was that they had all returned from the Storm Temple alive. Several of them had minor injuries; Aigis, for instance, had needed to get her arm repaired where Retsu had slashed at her. Apparently, a great fuss had been made of them when they first returned from the Storm Temple. Yukari herself had been unconscious at that time, but she was told that the people had cheered for them, calling them the saviours of Japan and the world. Had not the authorities stepped in to ensure the heroes received medical attention and weren't bothered, they might have been killed not by the Tenebrae but by the teary-eyed gratitude of hundreds of happy, relieved people.

Stepping out of her apartment, Yukari felt the hot summer sunlight beating down on her. She was back home in Port Island; none of them had really wanted to stay in Tokyo, much to the disappointment of the Capital's residents. They had needed a few days to themselves to rest and recuperate. Yu and the other Investigation Team members had not yet returned to Inaba; rather, they were staying as guests in Mitsuru's mansion. The Shadow Operatives planned to hold a party and see their friends and comrades off in style. After all, as hard as it had been for them, it had been so much worse for their Inaba counterparts, who had lost so much during this ordeal.

The bright sunlight, still a wonderful blessing after the solid weeks of storm-clouds was a firm reminder of how complete their victory was. Darkstorm was finished. The Tenebrae were all dead, not a trace of the Storm Temple remained, the Neo-Deva System had been dismantled, the victims of Apathy Syndrome had returned to normal, and most of the Darkstorm cultists and terrorists had been either arrested or slain. Why, then, did Yukari still not feel completely satisfied? Why did she still feel Ananke and her other Personas roiling fitfully beneath the surface of her consciousness? It was over, and Yukari knew she should be glad. Always before, she had been happy for any excuse to end the fighting. So why was she now having such a hard time believing it was truly over?

Erebus had gotten away. She had to admit that still rankled, to say nothing of their collective feelings for Nyarlathotep, the true mastermind behind everything that had transpired. Still, what they had achieved was a fantastic victory, especially given the odds they were up against. Yukari did feel proud of herself and her friends. It just felt slightly…incomplete.

As she walked through the familiar streets of Port Island, Yukari had to keep her head down to avoid attracting notice. Even so, she was besieged several times by hero-worshipping citizens who wanted to thank her for saving the world, or ask for her autograph, or tell her how awesome she was. Her white hair didn't help matters at all, as it made her stand out from the crowd. She knew that her other friends were having similar experiences. Junpei was lapping it up, and Mitsuru was used to being in the public eye, but in all honesty it was a testament to Mitsuru's influence that she had managed to keep the media from swarming them all every second of every day. Yukari knew they would have to face that eventually, as the world would want to know their story. She couldn't blame people; she'd be the same in their shoes. All the same, she was glad to have a respite before being plunged into all that.

Suddenly, Yukari's cell-phone started ringing. She hastily took it out and put it to her ear.

"Good afternoon. It's me, Theodore. I apologise for the interruption, Yukari-san".

Yukari recognised the voice on the other end. It was indeed Theodore's gentile, cultured voice. But why was he calling her? "What is it, Theodore?" she asked hesitantly.

"I apologise for contacting you out of the blue, but my Master wishes to speak with you and all of your friends at your earliest convenience. There is…an important matter he wishes to discuss with all of you".

"You mean everyone who was involved in fighting Darkstorm, right? But why does he need to talk to us? We won, didn't we?"

"It would be best for you to hear it from my Master, in person" Theodore replied cautiously.

"All right, I'll see what I can do. Catch you later" Yukari told him and hung up. A strange sense of foreboding filled Yukari. What could be so important that Igor needed to talk to not just her, but all of them? Were her strange feelings about their victory not just a whimsical fancy but a genuine indication that there had been things left undone? She decided to hurry to Mitsuru's place as quickly as she could. She didn't need to bother with a taxi, for she knew Mitsuru had made arrangements for her to be picked up by a driver when she required it.

When Yukari arrived at Mitsuru's home, she was welcomed warmly by Kikuno and shown into a lavishly appointed sitting room. Fuuka was sitting on one side of a large velvet-cushioned couch, talking to Mitsuru, who was sitting just across from her in a comfortable armchair. Yukari was glad to see Mitsuru once more wearing stylish trousers and an elegant, ruffled blouse, the kind of clothes she might wear from day-to-day. Mitsuru had become all too accustomed to her Shadow Operatives battle gear during their time struggling against Darkstorm.

"Oh, Yukari. I'm so glad you've come to visit today" Mitsuru said brightly. "Fuuka and I were just talking about you. I've barely had a moment to myself since we returned from the final battle, between the company and making our report to the government, but I've finally managed to wrangle a couple of days to myself. Fuuka and I were thinking of holding a party to commemorate our victory, as well as to send off our friends from Inaba whose support we found so invaluable, and we were hoping to get your input".

Yukari grimaced and squirmed with guilt as she took a seat beside Fuuka, who was wearing a long dress of green silk slashed with cream, and was wearing her long hair loose. From their appearances alone, Yukari could tell that they expected that their days of fighting and hardship were finally over, and Yukari almost didn't have the heart to tell them about Igor's summons, even though she did not yet know what it meant. Something must have shown on her face, for Fuuka gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Yukari-chan?" she asked gently.

"This morning, I got a call from Theodore" Yukari told them solemnly. "He says Igor wants to speak to us inside the Velvet Room. And I mean all of us, Yu and his friends included".

The atmosphere of levity in the room evaporated, and Mitsuru's expression took on a thoughtful cast. "The Velvet Room…you said that was the place only you could see where you went to acquire new Personas, correct?"

"Yeah" Yukari replied. "He used to do the same thing for Yu-kun, and for Aigis and Minato before him. We all went there once, after we fought Erebus at the end of the Abyss of Time".

"I recall that event quite clearly" Mitsuru replied, meeting Yukari's eyes. "Though he is a mysterious existence, he does appear to be on our side. At the very least, he does not appear to have lied to us".

"I think we can trust Igor" Yukari agreed, "but I still don't know what he could want with us. I mean, we already won, didn't we?"

"Yes, though it bothers me to think that Erebus is still out there, with his newfound human form and ego, and the power that goes with them, to say nothing of that Nyarlathotep creature" Mitsuru said seriously.

"Actually" Fuuka interjected slowly, "a part of me is actually glad he wants to speak with us. I don't know how to say this, but now that I've had a bit of time to rest after the final battle in the Storm Temple and have been able to think things through, I realise that something's still bothering me".

"Huh? Fuuka, you feel that way too?" Yukari blurted, surprised that her feelings on this subject were not unique to her.

Fuuka nodded. "It feels like there are still unanswered questions. When we were fighting against the Tenebrae, they kept talking about 'fate' and the power of something they called 'Moirai'. We still don't know anything about that, even though it sounds like they couldn't have done anything they did without this 'Moirai's' help".

Mitsuru nodded. "The Moirai sisters, Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho. Three goddesses in Ancient Greek mythology who were said to control men's destinies and decide the outcome of their lives. I took the liberty of researching it whenever I had a spare moment after we took down the Storm Temple." Mitsuru sighed. "I suppose I wasn't totally convinced it was over, either".

"So…are you saying you think we should accept Igor's invitation?" Yukari asked.

"I do" Mitsuru stated directly. "Though I cannot speak for the others, I think they should at least be told of this and allowed to make their own decisions. From what you've said, Yukari, this invitation was extended to all of us, and if we've had some misgivings about the totality of our victory, it's likely others have as well. I'll make some calls and try to gather everyone up by this evening. We'll talk it over during dinner in my dining room. I'll have something special prepared".

"Junpei'll probably want sushi again" Yukari pointed out dryly.

Mitsuru smiled. "I'll have the very best delivered" she said. "Did Theodore tell us where we are to go should we decide to speak with his master?"

It was only then that Yukari realised she had foolishly forgotten to ask that very question. Somehow, though, she doubted it would matter, and said as much, implying that Igor would somehow know about their decision and would contact them again when the time came.

"You know him best out of all of us, alongside Aigis and Yu" Mitsuru conceded. "Very well. I'll see to the arrangements".

True to her word, Mitsuru immediately got up and did just that. The waiting seemed interminable to Yukari. Learning some of her friends felt the same way she did only made her more anxious to find out what Igor had to say. Even if it was going to be bad news, she did not want to be kept in suspense. She would rather deal with whatever it was now.

Night was approaching by the time Mitsuru managed to gather everyone at her mansion. Yukari decided to wait until everyone was there before telling them what was afoot, to save herself the bother of recounting the tale multiple times. Fortunately, no one objected to the idea of fine sushi, and they had an excellent meal filled with the joy and laughter that naturally exists between good friends. Yukari almost forgot about the gathering's initial purpose, and it was not until Yu gently reminded her that she had something to tell them all that it came back to her.

After relaying Theodore's words, a serious mood settled on the group. Reluctantly, several among them admitted to having similar restless thoughts now that they had been given time to recover from their harrowing ordeal. Even those that did not voice such thoughts did not raise any objection to at least hearing what Igor had to say.

Having reached an agreement, the conversation naturally turned to how they would find Igor. Yukari braced herself to admit to everyone that she didn't know, but was spared the necessity by the sudden appearance of a blue door right at the end of Mitsuru's own dining table. Yukari could tell by the reactions of her friends that this time she was not the only one who could see it. Evidently Igor had no intention of either wasting time or putting them through hoops. Silently, everyone rose, and waited for Yukari to guide them through the door.

The Velvet Room still had the grandiose appearance of a great palace hall that it had possessed when Yukari had last visited it, right before the final battle with Erebus when she had fused Ananke. It was far larger even then Mitsuru's spacious dining room. A large, round table had been placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by comfortable seats with blue velvet cushions and high backs. There were exactly the correct number of chairs to accommodate their number plus Igor, and they each had just enough room where they felt neither cramped nor isolated. Igor was seated in one of the chairs, facing the door through which they had entered. His calm, bloodshot gaze and steepled hands were the same as always, but the gesture was clear. By choosing a circular table, and making every chair identical he was conveying the message that he considered them all equals. Knowing the depth of power and knowledge possessed by those who inhabited the Velvet Room, Yukari realised they were being highly honoured.

They took their seats after only a little commotion, with Teddie complaining that he wanted to be in the middle of all the cute girls, and Junpei protesting that this wasn't fair, which in turn somehow sparked an age-old debate between Junpei and Akihiko regarding who had 'won' at Yakushima when they were all still in high school. Yukari found she was too preoccupied to pay much attention, and when they finally did settle themselves, she found herself sitting between Yu and Saya. The naginata-wielding warrior's situation was, in truth, part of their feeling of dissatisfaction. After having fought so courageously alongside them during their final confrontations with Darkstorm, she had adopted a quiet, almost melancholic attitude in the days since. Yukari thought she knew why. Though Saya hadn't faded away with Darkstorm's defeat, as they'd feared, this still wasn't her world. Life went on for Saya, but she had no place here, nor did she have any way to save her own world, or even any assurance it still existed. Having become Saya's friend, Yukari found these thoughts more than a little depressing.

"Alright, old man. Why'd you call us here?"

The speaker had been Sho, as blunt and direct as always. He was seated between Labrys and Aigis. The three of them seemed to have become very close since the battle in the Storm Temple and had spent much of the time since in one another's company. Yukari just hoped his rather ill-mannered if certainly not malicious way of speaking hadn't offended Igor.

If the master of the Velvet Room felt any discomfiture, he did not show it. His voice was as smooth and refined as always.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" he said formally. "It is unprecedented for us to have so many distinguished guests here at the same time. Ordinarily, only one who has bound a contract may enter this place. However, following recent events, and the violations of protocol committed by Nyarlathotep, certain customs can permissibly be suspended for the time being".

The mention of Nyarlathotep's name sent a ripple of shudders around the room. The Persona-users from Inaba, who had suffered most directly and painfully at his hands were particularly affected. Igor elected not to mention the reaction and continued as though nothing had occurred.

"I will come directly to the heart of the matter, the reason I have asked you to come here" Igor stated seriously. "Recent events have created an unprecedented situation, and with it, a unique opportunity. I have asked you here to explain it to you, and then ask you to make a decision".

"A decision? About what?" Akihiko enquired, his hands bunched into fists as he rested them on the table, despite the calmness of his voice and posture.

"The decision of whether or not you will pursue Erebus and Nyarlathotep to the place that is at the heart of Nyarlathotep's power, and attempt to rid the universe of at least the former forever".

Yukari felt a chill run up her spine, one so powerful it caused her to physically shiver. Destroy Erebus forever. It would mean more than just a chance to get full and definitive revenge on that monster for all he had done and tried to do. She couldn't let herself think of the full ramifications of Igor's words. The atmosphere in the room told Yukari that the others had been profoundly affected as well.

After a period of silence, Fuuka finally spoke up. "But…I thought Erebus couldn't be killed. We fought him before, alongside Yukari-chan and Aigis, who was our leader back then. We discovered that he couldn't be permanently defeated as long as humanity kept despairing and wishing for death".

Seeing the confused looks on the faces of Yu and the other Inaba Persona-users, Yukari proposed that the Shadow Operatives explain what had happened in the Abyss of Time. Though Yukari had little desire to re-live those memories, she was stronger now, and had come to terms with her shame. Slowly, the other Shadow Operatives gave their consent. Even Koromaru, who was sitting in Ken's lap gave a bark of approval. Once, they might not have so readily agreed, but the battles they had fought together had made them closer than ever before.

Yukari herself told the tale, and spared no details. She was brutally honest about her own feelings and conduct back then. As she spoke, she could see the waves of conflicting emotions passing over her Inaba friends' faces. Amazement at their situation, anger over Yukari's own selfishness, horror over Erebus, but mostly pity for the experiences they had gone through, the loss of their leader and the desperation they had felt at that time. When she was finally done, Yukari felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders.

"Yukari-chan" Rise said softly, her face full of sympathy. She stole a glance at Yu when she thought no one was looking, doubtless wondering how she would cope if their positions had been reversed.

"So this monster you fought in this Time Abyss place was the same evil dude who was up the top of that crazy floating hellhole?" Kanji asked, seeking confirmation.

"That is correct" Igor answered, saving the Shadow Operatives from having to frame a response. "Due to the direct interference of residents of the Velvet Room, Nyarlathotep was able to break free of the constraints of the truce between himself and my own Master, Philemon. He granted Erebus intelligence and an ego, allowing him to take a human form and draw on the vast power of humanity's nihilism to fuel his own Persona abilities".

"With all due respect, Igor-san, that still doesn't answer Fuuka-san's question" Ken said cautiously.

Igor sat silently for a moment, as if deciding how to answer. At last, he calmly asked "Do you remember a young man named Ryoji Mochizuki?"

Saya straightened with a start next to Yukari at the mention of that name. Though the other Shadow Operatives had less dramatic reactions, it was clear they all remembered Ryoji clearly.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Junpei said wryly. "He's the dude who turned out to be friggin' Death the Appriser, harbinger of the fall." Junpei shook his head. "I remember thinking he was such a cool dude, too. But what's he got to do with anything?"

Yukari shared Junpei's confusion, but Igor only smiled. "Do you recall the offer he made to you on December 31st, 2009?" he asked calmly.

"I do not think any of us could ever forget". It was Aigis who answered. Her voice had a strange tone to it, and there was a faraway look in her blue eyes. Yukari realised she had been like this ever since Igor's shocking statement about why he had brought them here. "He told us that if…if our leader….killed him, then we would not have to face Nyx. She would still come, but the Fall would be delayed, and our memories of Tartarus and the Dark Hour would vanish". Aigis shook visibly, clearing away the memories of that time. "Yet I do not see what that had to do with Erebus".

"Consider why Mochizuki-san was in a position to make that offer in the first place" Igor told them. "As the Appriser, he was essentially a fragment of the Almighty Elder Force, Nyx. Killing him should have been impossible, yet in a way, he could die, and if it came at the hands of my previous guest, your leader, then that death would have even had an effect on the Fall".

"Aigis sealed Mochizuki inside our leader when he was still a mere child" Mitsuru mused. "She had no choice, but he was cursed to carry Death the Appriser within him until that odious day when Ikutsuki's betrayal became clear to us. From what he told us, it seemed that Death's time within him not only bolstered Minato's own exceptional Persona abilities, but also made Death more human. That was why he was able to take on his identity as Ryoji Mochizuki, befriend us and sympathise with our plight enough to make us that offer".

"Indeed" Igor replied. "As you have said, because he was like unto a human, with a human's form, he could sympathise with you". Igor paused before speaking his next words in an almost-whisper. "Because he was like unto a human, he could be killed".

Yukari gasped as the shock of understanding ran through her. She could see the implications of Igor's statement running through the rest of her friends.

"Are you saying" Akihiko began carefully, "that because Erebus has a human shape now, and can plot and scheme like we can, he can be killed for real now?"

"That is correct" Igor replied. "By granting Erebus an ego, he not only gave Erebus intelligence but dramatically increased both his powers and his ability to act in the material world. It enabled Erebus to become the anti-messiah who nearly destroyed this world". Igor unclasped his hands and laid them on the table, leaning forward as he spoke. "Yet what Nyarlathotep has done is a double-edged sword. By granting Erebus intelligence and an ego, he has also made him vulnerable to true death. Though humanity will regrettably continue to hate and wish for death, if Erebus were to be destroyed in his current form, those feelings would no longer coalesce into a being that could reach out for Nyx and attempt to bring about the end of this world. If Erebus is slain as he currently is, he will remain so indefinitely".

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm not quite sure I understand" Rise said hesitantly. "Why does it make a difference that Erebus is more like an evil man than a beast now?"

"Before, Erebus was merely a being of instinct, a roiling mass of negative emotions linked only by the singular desire for an end to suffering" Igor replied. "Yet now, he has self-awareness. He has a personality, an ego. That is the blessing and curse of Nyx; by becoming truly self-aware, truly alive, you become vulnerable to death".

"I don't get it" Junpei stated flatly, shaking his head.

"Have you never wondered why Mochizuki-san called Nyx the Maternal Being?" Igor asked mildly. When it became clear none of them had, he continued. "Those of you who have studied human history will know that civilisation and culture are very recent developments if one looks across the entire span of time that humans have existed as a biological species. That being the case, what do you think caused humans to suddenly develop agriculture, language, architecture? To cease living always in the now, never thinking beyond the next meal or that night's shelter, as the birds and beasts of the field do?"

Mitsuru's eyes widened. "Ryoji told us that Nyx was the one who bestowed Death to this planet aeons ago. We dismissed his claims because we know scientifically that death is a biological process. But what if we were completely missing his point? What if his true meaning was…?"

"Yes" Igor said gently. "Nyx is the being who first elevated humanity to true sentience. By making humans truly self-aware, by granting them knowledge of the passing of time, the rhythms of the seasons, the meaning of past and future, she enabled them to rise up as the dominant species of this planet, creating technology, art, and culture. She gifted humanity with limitless potential. But by granting humans the ability to perceive time, she also made them keenly aware of their own mortality, in a way no other species is. The need to suppress one's own inner bestial desires in order to fit into society and culture also carried consequences. Thus did Nyx become the Bringer of Death and the Mother of Shadows, as Mochizuki-san told you when he walked among you".

Yukari was shocked to her very core. She didn't want to believe it. Nyx, the terrifying being who had attempted to destroy the world, who had been the source of so much pain and suffering for all of them, was the Mother of the human race as they knew it? Yet even as she tried to deny it, Yukari could see the truth in Igor's words. So much suddenly made sense. Why the entrance to the labyrinth in Tartarus resembled a clock face. Why the Dark Hour always struck at midnight, the time between one day and the next. In her mind, she could hear the voice of the Avatar of Nyx as she battled alongside her friends on the roof of Tartarus. _The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. When man devoured the fruit of the tree of knowledge, he sealed his Fate. Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope…. _Yukari shuddered.

"Plumes of Dusk are of Nyx" Saya suddenly said quietly. Yukari turned to her in surprise, followed swiftly by the others.

"What did you say just now?" Akihiko probed gently.

"Plumes of Dusk. They must be connected to Nyx, somehow. That's why Darkstorm had to go to my world to get them, because Tartarus and the Dark Hour were already gone here. And…" Saya trailed off, suddenly lowering her eyes.

"It's alright, Saya-san" Labrys said gently. "We know. That's why they can give life to machines like me an' my Sister, right?"

Saya nodded, finally meeting Labrys' gaze.

"Perhaps that is the reason Sho-san, my Sister and myself were immune to the effects of the mirror-worlds even when we did not enter them with Yukari-san through the Palace of Fate" Aigis mused.

Igor nodded sagely. "Indeed. To have knowledge of oneself and time is to have knowledge of not only Death, but Fate as well".

"No offense, but I think we're getting a little off-track here" Yu reminded everyone.

"My apologies" Igor replied. "You are indeed correct. To return to my earlier point, Nyarlathotep has taken Erebus to a place where he believes he reigns supreme. There, Erebus will heal his wounds, and in time, the two of them will strike at the human race again. Whether that will be in ten years, or a hundred years, or even a thousand years' time, I do not know. All I can say is that he will not give up his plans for humanity's downfall, for the Crawling Chaos wishes to use your species and world as fuel for his own cosmic designs. As for Erebus, he is hatred incarnate. He will never stop hating your world and species, and will be a threat to it as long as he exists".

"Don't you think we've done enough already?" Yukiko piped up softly. "Can't someone else deal with them next time?"

"No one can fault your heroism" Igor replied solemnly. "If you wish to discontinue your battles, I will think no less of you. You have already done remarkably well. The world has been saved, at least for now. Typhon has been sealed and will never threaten this universe again, at least not on this timeline. Darkstorm has been defeated and destroyed. If you wish, you may walk away with your heads held high. Yet each of you must come to a decision of his or her own volition".

"If everyone decided to go, how would we get there?" Teddie asked cautiously.

"Through a place that will have become very familiar to some of you by now" Igor replied gravely. "The Palace of Fate. I will be frank with you. There is one more obstacle you must overcome before you can take the fight to Nyarlathotep and Erebus, should you decide you wish to do so. There is also…one more unpleasant truth you must learn. I cannot say for certain, but for some of you it may be the most shocking of all".

Silence descended on the group as everyone retreated into their own thoughts. Yukari used the time to screw up her courage and ask the question that had been building inside her since the conversation began.

"If we defeat Erebus once and for all, can we save Minato?" she heard herself say, and was surprised by how steady her voice was. Aigis' head snapped up, and her blue eyes shone as she met Yukari's gaze across the table. A soft gasp came from Mitsuru, but Akihiko only shook his head.

"Surely you can't seriously thinking about putting us through this again, Yukari? I thought you were over this".

"But it's different this time!" Yukari protested. "We won't be changing time, or putting the world at risk. Right?" she turned to Igor at the last, turning her bold statement into a question.

"Should you decide to undertake this task, only your own lives will be at risk" Igor answered. "The world will be no worse off if you fail, and will be far safer if you succeed. As for the other: defeating Erebus alone would not save your friend, and my guest, from his suffering, merely remove the need for it. However, with the Persona you now wield, it may be possible to take him down from the sacrificial cross on which he has placed himself for the sake of this world".

The hope Yukari felt was clearly reflected in Aigis' features, but Mitsuru gave them both a look that was filled with pity.

"Yukari….I don't know how to say this, but….we cremated Minato ourselves." She swallowed, but made herself go on. "He no longer has a body in this world. Even if we can defeat Erebus and free him from the Seal…I doubt we'll be able to bring him back."

Yukari looked down. "I know" she said quietly, but then she raised her head and met Mitsuru's gaze, then looked at each of her friends in turn. "I know we probably can't bring him back. I made peace with that in the Abyss of Time. But summoning Zeus, and being connected to Ananke through my Persona ability has made me think about stuff lately. No matter what we do, one day we won't be here anymore, and not just us, either. One day the world itself will be gone. There'll be a time when the Sun boils our oceans away, and no life, let alone people, can survive on this planet.

"How long is Minato going to have to spend trapped in that Seal, not alive, but not really dead, either? A hundred-thousand years? A million? Will he still be there when the Sun burns up the Earth and then dies itself?" Yukari fought to keep the emotion from her voice, but found she couldn't. Too much that had been left unsaid for too long was finally being freed from her, and with it came the hot tears that trickled from the corners of her eyes and make glistening tracks down her cheeks. "I don't want that for him! I don't want to think of him, alone, trapped and forgotten for the rest of eternity. I want to free him from that Seal- even if it just means laying him to rest properly, and having to say goodbye again".

There was sympathy on the face of everyone present, even those who had not known Minato personally. Those who had found themselves coming face to face with their own pains and regrets from the past. Wounds that had long since scabbed over bled afresh from the prospects that Igor's words offered them.

"I will go with Yukari-san" Aigis said firmly, and without hesitation.

"Aigis" Mitsuru began, but Labrys cut her off. "If my Sister's going, then I'm going too".

"I go where Labrys goes" Sho said bluntly.

"I must warn you all that this is no trifling matter" Igor announced sternly. "Though you risk only your own lives, you will still be facing the Crawling Chaos himself in his very own lair. He has avoided direct confrontation with you in your battles thus far, content to merely try to break your spirits. He will be under no such constraints where you must go if you wish to face him. Nyarlathotep and Erebus are both fragments of the Supreme Being, Chaos, also known as Azathoth. It is from Chaos that everything originates, even beings like Nyx and Typhon, who control cosmic forces. This time you will not have Zeus to shelter behind; you would have to face them with your own powers alone. It is no exaggeration to say that this battle may make even those of your recent ordeal seem trivial in comparison".

The weight of Igor's words was palpable as everyone considered the gravity of the situation in front of them. Yukari couldn't blame anyone who didn't want to go. Everyone had risked their lives so many times already, and been through so much more, it was unthinkable to ask them to endure any more. This was especially true of those who were from Inaba, and had never known Minato, but had recently lost their own precious friends. Still, Yukari's own mind was made up. She wanted to go. She would not try to force anyone else to follow her path this time, but she intended to try even if it meant going alone.

"Heh. I'm always up for a challenge" Akihiko said with a confident grin. "Plus, it's not like me to leave a job half-finished".

"I'm with ya, Senpai" Junpei agreed. "I never liked the fact we let those freaks get away from us the first time. If there's a chance we can put a stop to it for good, then I'm in".

"Yukari, you have my support, as always" Mitsuru told her earnestly.

"Please, let me come too" Saya said. "I've got a score to settle with them- and I would like to see my brother, too".

One by one, everyone in the room declared their intentions to follow Yukari to the true final battle, even those who were part of the Investigation Team.

"We never had the honour of knowing your leader" Yu had told her, "but I could tell from your faces and the way you spoke of him how much he meant to you. We owe you all so much, and Yukari-san especially. Without you, none of us would even be here today." There was a moment of pained silence as the Inaba heroes reflected on their loss. "We want to thank you, and for that reason alone, we would come with you. There's more than that, though. None of us can ever forgive what they did to Yosuke, Chie and Naoto. We couldn't live with ourselves if we walked away knowing those monsters are still out there somewhere, and we could have done something about it but walked away".

"You said it Sensei!" Teddie agreed decisively.

"I still remember watching Chie and Yosuke murdered right in front of my eyes" Yukiko spoke fiercely. "That moment will haunt me for the rest of my life. I don't want anyone else to ever be hurt that way again".

"I'm gonna pound Nyassholetep and Erewuss' faces so hard their teeth'll be comin' outta their asses" Kanji growled. "For Naoto, and for Yosuke-senpai and Chie-senpai too".

"If Senpai's going, I'm going too" Rise declared. "Besides, I can't forgive them either. Let's rid the world of those jerks once and for all!"

Yukari had never felt so touched. "Everyone…I don't even know how to thank you" she began.

"Save your thanks for when we've won, Yukari-san" Yu said warmly. "We'll have a real celebration then".

Everyone raised a cheer. Igor looked at everyone and bowed to each of them in turn.

"No matter what happens ahead" he told them, "I will always remember the courage and heroism you have shown here today. What you have accomplished already, and the decision you have now reached are a testament to humanity's ability to continue proudly onward, no matter what horrors they must face, and stand up for the people and ideals dear to them."

They left the Velvet Room with the same determination and unity of spirit they had felt when facing the Storm Temple. It was decided that everyone would sleep at Mitsuru's residence. Tomorrow, they would return to Akane's shop, to face the Palace of Fate one final time.

**BREAK**

When they arrived at Akane's shop the following day, fully rested and armed to the teeth, they found the store deserted. Pedestrians passed it by without giving it so much as a glance; it was as if they not only could not see the shop, but were unaware that anything even existed in that space. There were no lights on in the shop window, but still the front door yielded easily to Yukari's touch.

The interior of the shop was oddly quiet as Yukari and her companions filed in. Nobody in the crowd remarked at such a large crowd of young people entering one small store, and despite the presence of wares on the clothes racks and shelves, the place already had the atmosphere of somewhere abandoned. Akane and her two sisters, Suzume and Haruka were nowhere to be found, and the shop had the sad feeling of something that had served its purpose and been cast aside.

Yukari almost feared that the door in the back of the shop that led to the Palace of Fate would have disappeared along with the store's owners, but there it stood, glowing brightly, silhouetted in gold as it had always been. She passed through it, and found herself once more within the starkly divided hall of the Palace of Fate, one half beautiful and wrought from white-and-gold, the other black, twisted and wreathed in shadow. At the other end of the vast hallway, the steps leading up to the dais with the single, ornate throne upon it still stood before the vast double doors engraved with the Wheel of Fortune. Once before, Aigis had attempted to open those doors, to no avail. They had seemed to call out to Yukari, but she had also feared them. Now, that pull was stronger than ever before. She was drawn to the dais; she could scarcely look away from that throne and the great doors behind it. So intent was Yukari upon these things that she did not immediately realise that she and her companions were not alone.

Akame, Suzume and Haruka, dressed formally in high-necked gowns of pure silk, stood waiting for them a short distance in front of the steps that led up to the dais holding the throne. They did not call out to Yukari, nor did they approach her. Yukari and the others were forced to cross the full distance of the Palace of Fate's hall, passing the doors engraved with depictions of the Major Arcana on both sides, until they at last stood close enough to the three sisters to engage them in conversation.

"Congratulations, Yukari" Akane said formally. She was standing at the front with her sisters to either side of her, but a little behind her. Though her words were sincere in tone, she did not smile as she said them. Her face held a look of determination, as though she was resolving herself to a task she did not relish. Suzume, behind and to the right of Akane had her arms folded, and her carefully neutral expression betrayed nothing. Only Haruka favoured Yukari with a smile, but it was a small, sad smile. Yukari was suddenly filled with a terrible sense of uneasiness. She had not expected to see her three friends again, and should be delighted that she was seeing them now. Instead, she could only think of the mission that had brought her here, and what the sisters' appearance before her now truly meant. Her mind worked desperately, refusing to accept the implications of what she was seeing.

Mitsuru stepped forward and bowed to each of the three sisters. "We owe you our deepest gratitude for all the help you have given us. Without your permission to use this place to explore the mirror worlds, and without the abilities you gave Yukari, the world would have been destroyed by now".

Akane shook her head slowly. "You need not thank us. All we did was merely a slight redressing of the balance, a means of granting humanity one final chance to reclaim their destinies. It was Yukari's leadership, as well as your own courage and skill that carried you this far".

"We were told we could find the lair of our enemy through here" Akihiko said bluntly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Nyarlathotep lies beyond the great doors you see behind us" Suzume spoke up. "Yet they will open only for one who wields the power of the Supreme Authority, Ananke, who supersedes even the Moirai Sisters. Should one with such power sit upon the throne after proving herself, the gates will open, and she and her allies will have access to what lies beyond".

"What's behind those creepy doors, anyway?" Rise demanded. "Igor wouldn't tell us. He said if we were determined we would have to face one more awful truth".

"He did not deceive you" Haruka replied gently. "Everyone, we know well your courage and determination. But know that this is your last true chance to turn back. From here, you will face your final ordeal- beginning with the truth Igor mentioned when you spoke with him".

"We're not backing done" Yu said firmly. "We've come too far, and we know too much already". He looked down at his feet as a bitter expression flitted across his face. "Some of us have lost too much already".

"Very well" Akane replied resolutely. "This is what must be. What lies beyond those doors- is the true Original World".

"Original World? What the hell does that mean?" Kanji asked, scratching his head in obvious confusion. He was not the only one.

"Around two decades or so ago by how you humans measure time" Suzume replied bluntly, "Nyarlathotep attempted to destroy the human world. He succeeded".

"What? But that's impossible! We're all still right here, aren't we?" Junpei exclaimed.

Haruka shook her head, a sympathetic expression on her plump, motherly features. She smoothed her blue dress with her hands before speaking. "At that time, there was a….contest…of sorts, between Philemon, who represents humanity's ego, their potential, their nobility and capacity for virtue, and Nyarlathotep, who since coming to this world has come to embody humanity's selfishness, repressed bestial desires and self-destructive tendencies. Each of them sought to prove that he was the most representative of humanity's true character".

Akane took up Haruka's tale. "By mutual agreement, reality was altered so that rumours would become reality if enough people believed in them. By manipulating people, and one group of young Persona users in particular, Nyarlathotep managed to construct a prophecy that stated the world was coming to an end, and only the chosen few destined to escape aboard an ancient Mayan spaceship would survive".

"That's friggin crazy!" Junpei protested. "You seriously expect us to believe that?"

Yu, however, shook his head calmly, a grave expression on his face. "I don't know. We've already experienced with the Midnight Channel how what people believe, and _want _to believe, can affect reality".

"It's like when the fog started spilling out into Inaba from the TV world" Yukiko agreed. "Izanami told us that was happening because people secretly wanted it. More than that, though, was the fact people started panicking and believing all kinds of wild rumours, and that only made things worse".

"Most humans are fools who believe anything that sounds exciting and makes them feel special" Suzume snorted contemptuously. "It was easy for Nyarlathotep to have people believing in his absurd Mayan doomsday prophecy, which, due to rumours altering reality, became retroactively true. The final sign that the prophecy would be fulfilled was the death of a woman named Maya. A dear friend of the young Persona users who were made into the heart of all this happened to bear that name. She had already been made the unwitting catalyst for Nyarlathotep's plans, and with her death, those plans became complete. The prophecy was fulfilled, and by humanity's own will, the world was destroyed. Everyone outside of the city that was at the centre of all this, which was built upon the 'spaceship', perished, and their Alaya Energy became Nyarlathotep's to do with as he saw fit".

"I'm beary sorry, but this can't be true" Teddie interrupted. "I mean, Sensei and everyone wouldn't be here if this had really happened, right?"

Akane shook her head once again. "Knowing the scope of his failure, and what his arrogance had cost humanity, Philemon launched a final last ditch plan to restore the world. The group of young Persona users who had been at the centre of this tragedy were among the survivors. Because they were the unwitting lynchpin of Nyarlathotep's success, they could still exert tremendous influence over reality. Philemon appeared before them and told them that if they were willing to forget all about one another and the events that had led them to that point, the world would be restored, and all would be as if Nyarlathotep's plans had never been put into motion".

"With no other choice, they accepted Philemon's proposal, sacrificing bonds of friendship as strong as those among any of you" Haruka told them sadly. "Yet Philemon's plan worked. The world was restored, and humanity continued on oblivious of their annihilation and resurrection. All of you, and everyone else born after that time, are the children of their sacrifice".

"However" Suzume said coolly, "what Philemon accomplished was, in a sense, not a true revival of the world. This world, the world you all live in- is really no more than a kind of 'copy' of the Original World as it was before Nyarlathotep destroyed it and made it his own. That other world still exists, and remains even now Nyarlathotep's sanctum and a tremendous source of power to him. So you see, for all your talk of sacrificing the mirror worlds created by Darkstorm in order to save the 'true' world, your own world is in fact a kind of 'mirror world' itself".

The sisters' words were like hammer blows to Yukari's heart. It felt like she had been thrown headfirst into icy cold water, so deep and bone chilling was her shock at this revelation. All around her, Yukari's companions had gone ash white. A dizzying array of negative emotions swirled through them all. Shame, at how callously they had sometimes behaved regarding the inhabitants of the mirror worlds. Revulsion and self-pity at the knowledge that their entire world and everything in it, including themselves, were merely fabrications born of a petty game between gods. Terror, at the realisation that their foe, Nyarlathotep, had already succeeded in destroying the world and had bested humanity- the true humanity- completely. Yukari felt dizzy and faint, and for a moment she feared she would fall over. Then she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, steadying her. Yukari turned and met Saya's crimson-eyed gaze. The other woman alone stood proud and unmoved by this dreadful revelation. For the first time, Yukari truly appreciated what it must be like to be Saya, to question the legitimacy of one's own world and existence. Though a fresh wave of shame passed over her, Saya's touch steadied her, and Yukari found herself regaining the strength to face the sisters.

"This, as you may have guessed, is the truth Igor warned you of" Akane told them. Her face and voice both held sympathy, but they did not slow the tide of her words. "After this world came into being, we whose duty it is to preside over Fate sealed off the passage between the two worlds, so that the destiny of the one could not affect the other, except by the actions of the young Persona users who were this world's founding pillars".

Yukari's eyes widened. "Preside over fate…no! You don't mean…you can't mean…!"

"Yes, Yukari" Akane replied, meeting her eyes directly. "We three are the Moirai Sisters. My true name is Atropos, the one who administers the fate of inevitable death. Haruka is truly Clotho the Spinner, and Suzume is Lachesis the Measurer".

In her heart, Yukari had always known. Yet she had not wanted to believe it. The three women had befriended her, been kind to her, and had granted her the powers to save her friends. It was difficult to think of them as also being the force that had facilitated Darkstorm's evil plans. Despite the logical impossibility of the three sisters being anyone or anything other than what they had just now admitted to being, Yukari was stung by the sense of betrayal she nonetheless felt.

Kanji gave vent to one of the emotions Yukari was too shocked and confused to display. "So you're the bastards who're behind all the shit those Darkstorm assholes put us through! I know I ain't the smartest guy, but even I know that you must've been the ones who made 'em able to make those mirror worlds and do all that Neo-Deva shit. I hope you're ready to get what's coming to you".

A few others, including Akihiko and Junpei loudly voiced their agreement with Kanji, but Yukiko simply stepped forward with a toss of her glossy black hair and questioned the Moirai.

"I don't understand. You don't seem to be evil, so why would you help Nyarlathotep and Darkstorm? And why would you then help Yukari-chan bring them down?"

"The human concept of good and evil does not apply to us" Lachesis replied calmly. "We are the embodiment of destiny, and are bound to uphold the Laws of Fate. We cannot go against this nature, just as a human cannot simply choose to stop breathing".

"Nyarlathotep came to us" Atropos continued, picking up where her sister had left off. "His successful attempt at destroying the world was not even the first attempt at such a feat. Only a short time before, Takahisa Kandori attempted global annihilation with the original Deva System, the precursor to Darkstorm's Neo-Deva System. And a scant score of years later, Kouetsu Kirijo and Shuji Ikutsuki very nearly succeeded in destroying the world again. Izanami's own attempt at remaking reality came but two years later, and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi's attempt only one year after that. In all these instances, it was humanity's own will, their own hatred of the world and desire for destruction that made these near-calamities possible. Thus Nyarlathotep was able to persuade us that the residents of the Velvet Room who serve Philemon, and the young Persona users who save the world each time it is threatened are in fact standing in the way of humanity's rightful Destiny".

"And that was why you agreed to lend your powers to Nyarlathotep and Darkstorm, to 'correct' this perceived thwarting of fate?" Mitsuru questioned coolly. Atropos only nodded in response.

"So what about me then?" Yukari demanded, finding her voice at last. "Did you ever really care about me? Were we ever friends?"

"We had to be sure that Nyarlathotep was truly correct, that destruction was the fate humanity as a whole was truly headed for" Haruka said hastily. "So we selected a Champion from among those who had the strength to stand against the Shadows. Out of all our possible options, you seemed the most suitable, Yukari. When you were trapped in the Abyss of Time, it was you who wanted to oppose fate and alter the flow of time in order to save your precious person. You were even willing to fight your precious friends for that goal. Though you have since come to regret your actions, they at least told us that if anyone had the strength and will to fight the flow of destiny, it was you".

"Yukari-san isn't a piece on some game board!" Ken yelled angrily. "None of us are. What gives you the right to do any of this?"

"It is not about right, but about what we are" Lachesis replied shortly. "Many times in the past we have helped you. Without our alterations in fate, you would never have succeeded".

"No. Our previous victories were founded on our own strength" Yu protested in a voice that was quiet, but firm.

Lachesis turned her gaze on him and smiled thinly. "Do you truly think so? Your success against Izanami was founded on the strength of your bonds, was it not? But did you never think that, since moving to Inaba that spring, you had become a little _too _successful at forging friendships? With your busy schedule, you could not possibly see every one of your friends every time he or she was available. Yet you always had a knack for showing up just when some dramatic event was occurring in their lives- an event you could assist them with or comfort them regarding, and in so doing grow much closer to them".

Yu staggered back, white faced. Yukari had not seem him so badly affected since the deaths of Yosuke and Chie. Lachesis was not finished yet, however. She turned back to Yukari and the other Shadow Operatives.

"It was the same for your Minato Arisato, of course. We tweaked fate in his favour to aid him in forging the bonds he would need. Without our intervention, the world would have crumbled long before now. So you see, we are not villains. We simply take a neutral stance, and act as our duty dictates".

"Even if you were pulling strings behind the scenes" Teddie said calmly, "the bonds we all have are still real. We still couldn't have done what we did without our own strength of heart".

Teddie's simple words seemed to bring Yu back to his senses, and Yukari in turn reasserted her own will. "That's right! With or without your help, we're still gonna break through here. We'll put an end to these supernatural threats once and for all!"

There was no cheer at Yukari's words, but she could sense her friends forming up behind her, weapons drawn. Their strong will radiated off them, giving Yukari additional strength.

"Well said Yukari" Atropos said solemnly. "We all hoped this day would come, a day when one might free us from our own destiny, our inescapable natures as the rulers over fate. To reach your true enemy, you must defeat us, and claim the throne of Ananke. Let us begin".

The walls of the Palace of Fate rippled and faded, and suddenly an infinite, starry expanse stretched out to infinity all around them. Filling the void, like blueish gems shining in the darkness were Earths. Dozens and dozens of Earths, at times so close it seemed Yukari and the others must fall into their atmospheres and burn up, at other times so far away it was impossible to make out any details. It was a dizzying, surreal scene, made all the more bizarre by the glowing threads of light that stretched across the starry sky.

They stood on a translucent triangular field that stretched out around them, expanding far beyond even the limits of the wide hall they had just been in. Stars shone faintly through the ground beneath them, adding to the disorienting feel of this alien location.

Abruptly, they were no longer alone. Three titanic goddesses rose up around them, one on each side of the vast triangle. One had skin as pale as milk, and was integrated into some kind of vast machine. Bright threads connected the machine to several of the spinning Earths around them, making it impossible for Yukari to keep any coherent sense of scale. There were places where the machine pierced through that pale flesh, locking the goddess into it and rendering her unable to leave her post. It took Yukari a few moments to realise that the monstrous contraption, its dark metal almost black against the pale flesh was in fact a giant loom, though the thread being woven on it was the substance of human lives. Unborn children, their tiny lives enveloped in transparent bubbles were being constantly fed into the machine, to be woven into some unspeakable tapestry that no mortal could comprehend. Yukari could barely recognise Haruka's plump, gentle face in the pale, sorrowful beauty of the loom's entrapped mistress.

The other two sides of the triangles were given over to the other two sisters. Lachesis was a writhing tangle of pale arms tipped with razor sharp talons, each of her hundreds of hands holding either a score of glowing threads or a glowing measuring stick. Her upper body, though coloured in a similar fashion to Clotho's seemed much more inhuman, more closely resembling the thorax of an insect than the soft flesh of a human woman. Her head was similarly deformed, reminding Yukari of a praying mantis in its angular shape, coupled with Lachesis' huge black eyes and absurdly high human cheekbones.

The last was the dread Atropos, arbitrator of death. She took on the aspect of a rotted crone, her flesh sunken and peeling away in places to reveal the black bones beneath. Her eyes glowed a dull, baleful red. Unlike the hateful fires of Erebus, these were the dull flames of inevitability. Like the dying embers of a fire, they reminded mortals that all must one day burn out and come to naught, no matter how fiercely it may blaze and shine at the time. Black armour covered her body, and in her skeletal right claw she carried a titanic pair of black sheers. Yukari knew that any who touched them would be carried inexorably into the abyss of death.

"_Everyone, I sense….no, their power level…it can't be! It's overwhelming!" _Fuuka's panicked voice resounded within their ears. Yukari fought down her own wave of fear as she contemplated the incredible presence of the Sisters of Fate. Fear wouldn't help them; there was no turning back now.

"Fuuka, get it together!" Yukari mentally ordered her friend. "Even these guys must have weaknesses. Find them!"

The Sisters of Fate did not allow Fuuka more time for thought, however. They launched their attack without mercy. Lachesis raised her many arms, towering over them as a human would tower over ants. Terror painted the face of every one of Yukari's comrades, terror none of them had faced since the true final battle with Nyx. Countless threads of golden light shot out of Lachesis's long, slender fingers as her swarm of hands blotted out the impossible cosmos above them. As those threads tightened on them, Yukari could _feel _fate twisting and turning around her.

_Yukari launched arrow after arrow at Yu Narukami, trying desperately to bring a swift end to the battle, but Yukiko Amagi burst out in front of him, deflecting the arrows away from him with her fans. Yukari cursed to herself. The Inaba Rebels were the only foes left opposing Mitsuru's global control over all Persona users. If they could just get rid of these foolish freedom fighters, they could prevent all Shadow related crimes from occurring anywhere in the world for all eternity. Some might call their methods inhumane or tyrannical, but Yukari believed in Mitsuru…_

Something was wrong. Yukari only became more certain of it as Yu came toward her, anger and hate painted across his features, katana raised high for a killing blow. What she was seeing was not reality, but it was reality as it _could _have been. In the back of her mind, through her connection to Ananke, she could feel Lachesis weaving her tendrils throughout the fabric of reality, replacing precious memories, altering time itself to suit her whims. If Yukari did not act, this would become the true reality. The battles with Darkstorm and the present incarnations of Yukari and her friends would cease to exist as surely as if Alistair Fox had triumphed.

Reaching deep within herself, Yukari called upon the infinite power of Ananke, the true ruler of Fate. She forced herself to recall in intimate detail every aspect of her life so far; the death of her father, the battles as a member of SEES, losing Minato, her time as a Shadow Operative and the gruelling fight against Darkstorm. She asserted her own perception of history and matched it against Lachesis', bringing the goddess up short. For a time they struggled as though arm wrestling, but whenever Yukari's strength began to fade, she recalled the will of her friends, and of all those who had believed in her during the final battles in the Storm Temple. Slowly, she began to push Lachesis' vision back, and she felt her friends' presences and will grow stronger as she did so. Finally, she felt something snap, and she slammed an incredible force into Lachesis, sending the alien goddess reeling with the force of the blow. It was at that point that Fuuka's voice entered her mind.

"_All three Moirai are immune to wind, light and darkness, everyone. Clotho's immune to strikes, Lachesis to piercing attacks, and Atropos to slashing attacks. Anything else goes, but I think only Yukari-chan can truly hurt them. Their power over reality is just too strong- they're invincible to anyone who can't manipulate fate more than they can". _

Yukari expected fear and despair to follow this pronouncement, but what she got instead amazed and astounded her. Everyone turned to her with absolute confidence and belief on their faces.

"We'll back you up, Yukari-san" Yu told her calmly.

"That's right. We'll defend and heal you, and attack only when you give us direction to do so" Yukiko added, her face full of confident determination. To Yukari's amazement, everyone else grinned or nodded toward her to indicate their full support and belief in her leadership. Even Sho indicated his willingness to follow her lead with a terse nod.

Brimming with power and confidence, Yukari turned back to Lachesis just as she was recovering herself. Yukari attacked brutally with Ananke, weaving the threads of fate just as Lachesis had tried to do. Clotho and Atropos tried to attack, Clotho raining spiked missiles down on Yukari's comrades and Atropos trying to cleave them with her deadly shears. Yukari made it so that chance and probability were the slaves of her and her friends; even as her comrades scrambled wildly to avoid the barrage of attacks, every single enemy strike spectacularly missed. Junpei dropped his sword and bent to his knees to retrieve it; Atropos' blow, which would have cleaved him in two otherwise passed harmlessly above him. Labrys spun her axe wildly above her head, aiming desperately to deflect Clotho's rain of spikes and protect herself and Sho. A dozen minor miracles played out before Yukari's eyes, and Teddie went sailing towards Lachesis' vast face, preparing his deadliest ice move.

The Fate shielded herself with her countless arms, but Teddie hadn't been aiming for her head. Instead, his Mabufudyne lanced outward, freezing her web of arms and threads, rendering her prone and helpless, unable to weave the threads of fate of even defend herself. Yu, Yukiko and several other comrades pelted Lachesis'; face with spells while the rest held off the other two Moirai. At last, Yukari heard Fuuka's voice in her mind, telling her that Lachesis was weakened.

Yukari couldn't say exactly what she did next. It was far beyond a mere Megidolaon, even one on the level Elizabeth used to be capable of performing. She connected herself to the vast power of Ananke, making her mind a mere channel for a power that far exceeded mortal comprehension. She caught a brief glimpse of a truly cosmic destiny, a force that determined not the lives of individual mortals, nor even of cities and nations, but of planets, galaxies and even universes. As consummate as Lachesis' power seemed, this limitless power completely surpassed it. Lachesis shrieked, and her countless arms burst forth from her body in a fountain of glowing silver blood. The glowing threads vanished, and the titanic goddess began to shrink and fade as her power over reality and fate was blasted away from her like the life from a mortal disfavoured by that same fate.

Clotho recoiled in fear, and tried to smother them in her own power. Yukari felt her friends being swallowed in a happy dream, a projection of an alternate future where Yosuke, Chie and Naoto had all survived. She caught a glimpse of Naoto and Kanji, happily married, teaching their respective trades to a twin son and daughter. There were images of Yosuke and Chie, distinguishing themselves and bringing joy both to the world and to each other. _This could be fate, _a gentle, feminine voice whispered. _This could be reality. There's no need for pain, no need for suffering. I can give you the promise of new life, of beautiful new threads to be spun out into the world. I don't want anyone to suffer. I truly don't._

Yukari could sense the sincerity of Clotho's words. Even so, she knew this was wrong. She had already decided by the time she had fought Alistair Fox that no one should have the right or power to mess with people's lives and alter time and fate. She clung to Ananke's awesome power with every shred of will she had. She was less than a microbe clinging to the side of a blue whale, but still she refused to give in, beseeching Ananke with every ounce of strength she possessed. Despite her efforts, however, she could sense her friends sinking into the blissful world, the easy temptation Clotho offered. _No, it's a trap. Don't be deceived, don't give in! _She screamed these thoughts silently, but received no answer. She could feel the will to resist draining from her comrades, and with it her own will to resist.

It was just then that she felt an awesome tearing, and like a splash of cold water waking her from a bad dream, reality flooded back to her senses. Yu Narukami stood defiantly before Clotho, sword drawn and blazing with electricity.

"Had you tried to tempt me in with an easy, painless lie right after my friends were murdered" Yu told Clotho grimly, "you'd have won. But I'm not the same man I was back then. After watching Yukari-san and the other Shadow Operatives fight, after seeing them struggle on despite their losses, knowing what loss truly means now, I've finally come to understand what it means to stand for the Truth. I understand my old enemy, Adachi, far better now than I ever could back then. I know how cruel and painful fate can be. But I also know it's not right to arbitrarily change time and destiny, or arbitrarily decide things for others. Yosuke, Chie and Naoto wouldn't want a life that was based on other people's suffering".

Clotho reeled back and prepared a Megidolaon, but Yu was too fast. Izanagi-no-Ookami glowed radiantly above him, and he twirled his double spear as a shield of pure blue-white light formed around it. Clotho did not scream as Yu's Final Truth blasted into her, the pure light scouring away her pale flesh. She only smiled, a smile that held satisfaction, sorrow and joy all at the same time. Yukari did not need to finish Clotho directly with Ananke. She only needed to fix Yu's victory in the warp of fate.

Only Atropos was left. She flailed around with her terrible black sheers, her speed and strength so overwhelming that Yukari knew that not a single one of her friends could evade her lethal blows.

Yet there was no need for them to evade anything. As Yukari stood calmly before the goddess that towered over her, as a human loomed over an insect, Ananke emerged from the depths of Yukari's soul, garbed in the majesty of the cosmos itself. As Atropos swung her gigantic scissor-blade down, Ananke grew and caught the blade effortlessly between her hands while her staff floated gracefully at her side. Yukari had but to will it, and the blade flew backwards into Atropos' face. The unturnable fate of death had been turned upon its wielder. Atropos' bleak, skeletal face was gashed by her own blade, and writhed silently as her immense power faded.

The vision of the cosmos slowly faded, together with the power of the Moirai Sisters, and the familiar light-and-dark surroundings of the Palace of Fate came back into view. The Moirai, now back in their guises of Akane, Suzume and Haruka were sprawled on the floor in front of Yukari and her friends, their silk gowns slashed and ripped, their red blood staining the carpet. Only Akane- Atropos- had the strength to kneel and look up, meeting Yukari's gaze.

"Well done, Yukari" she said quietly. Her proud gaze took in the assembled Persona users behind her, and she amended her words. "Well done, all of you. You are a credit to your entire species. Would that all humans possessed wills as strong as you do".

Seeing Akane and her sisters like this suddenly reminded Yukari that, despite what they were and all that lay between them, these women were her friends, and their gifts and advice were the reason Yukari and her comrades were still alive. A terrible sense of pain and guilt suddenly wracked Yukari's heart. Dying, stripped of their powers, these women were suddenly no different from her.

As if hearing her unspoken thoughts, Suzume pushed herself up to her elbows and met Yukari's gaze. "Do not feel guilty for this, Yukari" she rasped. "This….is what we desired. For myself, I am especially weary of my role as the Apportioner. How many kind and talented people have I been forced to assign tragic fates and terminal illnesses to? How many villains have I been made to reward? If you had ever wondered at the source of my astringent personality, know that it is but the ravages of my duties. I have had to become callous to perform them. I longed to be free, and you have finally granted that wish".

"I always believed in you, Yukari" Haruka said softly. "I wanted so badly for you to overcome Darkstorm, to overcome Fate. People like you and your friends are humanity's shining hope. Never give up, and you can overcome fate one final time".

A solemn silence settled on the group. Yukari suddenly realised something. These women, these goddesses, were like Ryoji had been. Just as Ryoji had no choice about becoming the Appriser of Death and summoning Nyx, regardless of what his personal feelings had been, so too had Akane and her sisters been unable to turn away from their natures. Yet despite that, their feelings of friendship and warmth for Yukari had been real. They had wanted her to succeed, even though they knew it would ultimately mean their own deaths. A lump rose in Yukari's throat and her chest tightened as she contemplated all she had been through with these women, all their feelings and interactions had signified. In the end, though she had fought them, she could find not a trace of joy or satisfaction in their deaths, only a deep sadness and the sense of having done something that had to be done. Unsure of what to say in so singular a situation, Yukari found herself echoing words her dear friend Aigis had once spoken to Ryoji.

"Goodbye, Akane, Suzume, Haruka" she said in a choked voice. "I'll never forget that you were my enemies…and my friends".

At her words, a tension seemed to go out of Haruka and Suzume, and they relaxed and began dissolving into golden mist that spread out to fill the Palace of Fate. Yukari had a feeling they had marked her use of their human identities rather than their true names in their final moments, and were glad. Only Atropos hung on, meeting Yukari's eyes to let her know the import of her parting words.

"Yukari…there is truly no turning back for you and your friends now that you have defeated us" she said gravely. "There is now nothing standing between this world and the Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep. You must defeat both him and Erebus, or he may yet grasp all in his unholy hands".

Yukari felt a chill run down her spine, one that she knew she was not alone in feeling, but she forced herself to concentrate on Akane's final words.

"I can give you but one final piece of advice" she said. "Remember rumour. Rumour was the power Nyarlathotep used to destroy the world. But just as the tools of Light can be used for Evil, as Darkstorm wielded Truth against you, so too can the tools of Darkness be wielded in the name of Justice. That is the nature of Fate. Make the human weakness that is born from their need to believe in something into strength, and you will have your victory".

Something seemed to go out of Akane with these words, as she slumped to the floor the moment she was finished speaking. Yukari reached out to her, but she was already dissolving into particles of white-gold light, filling the Palace of Fate. For a brief time Yukari and her friends were treated to a display of singular and spectacular beauty as the golden flecks danced like so many fireflies, whirling around them and brushing them with the warm emotions of countless humans. Then they were gone, dispersed as if they had never existed to begin with.

Slowly, Yukari walked up the steps leading to the dais and seated herself upon the ornate throne. Ananke flashed above her, and a feeling of incredible power coursed through her. No one spoke as the great doors behind her slowly parted, spilling ominous red light into the Palace of Fate. The gold-and-white doors on the half of the hall that represented good fortune seemed to dull in this malevolent glow, while the dark side of the Palace of Fate seemed even more sinister in its baleful radiance.

There was no need to firm their resolve, or for words of any kind. Their bonds now transcended mere speech, and left no room for doubt in each other or hesitation. Yukari led them into a world of nightmares.

People ate the brains of their fellows out of hollowed out skulls. The sun was a black void in the sky, and leeched away the constant brightness that made it otherwise too painful to see instead of giving off light. Skyscrapers hung suspended in the air, and people constantly dived from their windows to plummet endlessly until starvation finally killed them. No, their guts were eaten by the rich, who could afford the only food that gave nourishment. Who were the rich? Why, the ones who had the most headless foetuses attached to fleshy machines, of course. No, it was the people who killed the greatest number of their fellows each day, and then harvested their bodies when they grew piece by piece out of the trees in the orchards at the back of the village, which was made out of bones.

The insanity, the horror, the sheer despair of Nyarlathotep's realm should have utterly destroyed them, breaking their spirits and adding them to the screaming masses that were trapped in this hell since the fall of the Original World. Instead, Yukari forced the madness from their minds with the power of Ananke, and forced rules and order, the law of a universe that still made sense upon this loathsome place, and in so doing preserved their bodies, minds and spirits. Time and distance made no logical sense in this vile realm where people were continuously reborn only to brutalise and cannibalise one another anew, but Labrys invoked her Persona's ability to reorder matter and affect distance in a place created from thought, and together with Yukari's intuition, they somehow made their way towards the heart of the Crawling Chaos' domain.

Eventually, they came upon a vast silver vessel drifting through the corrupted chaos. On the back of the great ship was a domed city, houses and offices and shops sprawling impossibly against the nauseating colours of an impossible sky. Into this domed sanctuary the exhausted Persona users tumbled, having used every ounce of their mental strength to preserve themselves against the horrors they had seen. When a swarm of Shadows descended upon them, they hardly had any strength to summon their Personas, but a man on a motorcycle tore into the outer street they had managed to infiltrate and incinerated the horde of Shadows with a single spell from his Persona.

"Who are you?" Mitsuru managed to ask, her stance wary despite her exhaustion.

The man removed his helmet to reveal a once-handsome face framed by red hair. Though he would once have turned the heads of many a young woman, his skin had become pale and pocked, his eyes sunken and filled with despair. Lines of worry and fatigue creased his forehead, but his voice was nonetheless strong and confident.

"My name is Tatsuya Suou" he told them grimly. "Welcome to Sumaru City".


	28. Chapter 27: Love, Death and Chaos

Chapter 27: Love, Death and Chaos

"You guys must be crazy" Tasuya said flatly once they had explained their purpose to him. "Though I suppose I can't throw any stones in that particular glass house" he admitted.

Tall, dressed in black biking leathers and with a striking confidence in both his voice and pose, Yukari had to admit that he would be quite captivating were it not for the weary, haunted cast to his features.

"What is this place?" Ken asked him. "You said it was called 'Sumaru City' but…I've never heard of it".

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. "It's just like I thought. You're from the other side, aren't you? Hard to believe, but here you are. I wonder if this means there's a spark of hope for us, or whether we're finally going to be swallowed by Nyarlathotep like everyone else in this world".

Yukari took a moment to survey her surroundings. They were on a dank, poorly lit street, but the buildings on either side were unmistakably modern Japanese architecture. Gaunt, hollow-eyed men and woman drifted about in the Shadows, occasionally stopping to give Tatsuya a look that was half respect and admiration, half fear. They otherwise gave Yukari and her companions a wide birth. The look in their eyes told a tale of people who knew suffering, and had become accustomed to living each day in fear.

Raising her eyes to the sky, Yukari saw that it had a greenish-blue cast to it. No, that wasn't right. The sky seemed translucent and _curved _somehow, and it was only after pondering this for a moment that Yukari realised that the city was covered by a massive dome. Through the translucent shield, Yukari could see the roiling madness beyond, the sky shifting constantly through the colours of spoiled meat, freshly spilled blood, yellow fat, maggot white and a dozen others besides. Yukari almost thought she could hear the constant screaming of the billions of people trapped within that ever-shifting abyss, forced to live one waking nightmare after another for the amusement of Nyarlathotep. She shuddered. They had come _through _that somehow, in order to get here from the Palace of Fate.

As if reading her thoughts, Tatsuya looked at her appraisingly and spoke frankly. "I don't know how you managed to get through the madness outside. Any ordinary person caught in it becomes trapped by Nyarlathotep, his plaything forever. I can tell you're all Persona users, and strong ones to boot, but even that wouldn't have saved you. You have a strange power to you, one I've never felt before".

"If I may, why is this place protected from Nyarlathotep's power?" Yukiko asked curiously. "If he really rules this realm, then why is there a place he can't reach?"

Tatsuya clasped his hands to his sides and laughed uproariously, a deep, bitter laughter. A few paces to her left, Yukari heard Kanji growl, and saw Rise put a hand on his shoulder and shake her head softly. Tatsuya eventually stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Protected?" he repeated, shaking his head. "Sorry, I guess you guys can't understand how funny it sounds. If you're talking about the madness outside, then yes, we're protected from that. That those aboard the Mayan Spaceship, which Sumaru City was built atop, would be safe from the apocalypse was one of the founding pillars of the prophecy he used to destroy the world. It wouldn't have caught on here if everyone was going to die, you see. So he has to keep his word and allow the people in here to live. That doesn't mean we're protected, though, and it certainly doesn't mean his power doesn't reach here. This place, or rather what's below us is the very _core _of his power. The folks living up here on the surface are plagued by Shadows every day. I do my best to protect them but- in the end, I'm only one guy".

As she listened to Tatsuya's words, Yukari felt she could see a glimpse of the suffering these people must have endured over the years since the true world's fall. Even their suffering could not compare to that of the wretched souls outside the dome, however. Surveying the faces of her comrades, Yukari saw they were feeling the same way as she did; that their will to defeat Nyarlathotep and Erebus had only grown even stronger. She decided to be honest and forthright with Tatsuya. There probably wouldn't be much point in acting otherwise with him, anyway.

"Tatsuya-san, we're going to confront Nyarlathotep and his new partner, Erebus. We want to put an end to their evil plans for good" Yukari told him bluntly, meeting his eyes so he could see her sincerity. "If you know where we can get to where he is, please tell us".

There was a moment's pause. "I honestly never thought a day like this would come" Tatsuya said. "I'm reluctant to get anyone else involved. Especially considering what happened to me and my own friends". A look of intense pain and loneliness came over Tatsuya's face, but he quickly mastered himself, ruthlessly suppressing his emotions with practiced ease. "If you're crazy enough to try to come here in the first place, though, and strong enough to make the journey with your minds and powers intact, then who am I to refuse you. Besides, I'm at the end of my tether". He let out a deep sigh and squared his shoulders. "I can take you to the entrance to the Xibalba. That's the spaceship below us. You'll find the Crawling Chaos there".

Tatsuya led them through a twisted maze of dark, almost empty streets and dilapidated buildings. Most of Sumaru City's pitiful inhabitants decided to remain indoors until they had passed. The bright, clean clothes and armour Yukari's companions were was a sharp contrast to the filthy rags worn by the few people they did see in the streets, most of whom bolted away from them as fast as they could. As they walked, Mitsuru asked Tatsuya what the people here did for food and water, since the city was now essentially an isolated island floating in an ocean of insanity.

"We eat rumours" Tatsuya replied sardonically. Seeing Mitsuru's expression, he quickly decided to elaborate, his tone becoming more sober as she did so. "This reality was created through rumour, by harnessing the Alaya Energy of humans" he explained. "As such, the power of rumour still holds here, and will as long as this place remains. Sometimes it causes problems- rumours of sickness, or of people turning into monsters, for instance, have taken much of the city's population over the last couple of decades. It's not all bad, though. I spread a rumour that some survivalist nutjob was hoarding a ton of dried food and clean water before the apocalypse, and as desperate people wanting to believe it start accepting it, why, suddenly he was. Then we stay fed for a while".

Tatsuya's explanation was given casually, like a normal person might describe the weather, but Mitsuru shuddered and looked almost like she regretted asking. If Tatsuya noticed her discomfiture, he gave no sign of it. Disturbing though his situation was, though, Yukari could not help turning over his words in her mind. She remembered Akane's last advice to her, about the power of rumours. She also recalled what Igor had told her about Nyx, how she was Death only because she was also Life, at least in the sense that she represented true self-awareness. An idea began to form in her mind.

As they travelled, they saw fewer and fewer people, and their surroundings became increasingly alien. The buildings became coated with slimy, tumorous growths, and the concrete and asphalt of a Japanese city began to give way to grey metal. They saw metallic statues of horrific alien beings, and the atmosphere became darker and more ominous with each passing step. It became obvious that they were approaching the boundary between the city that was all that was left of the world of light and sense humans knew, and the lair of the dark, alien horrors that lurked outside of the common sense and perceptions of human beings.

Eventually, they stood before a huge building that was so overgrown with writhing alien life it looked more like a colossal fungus or the rotting corpse of a giant than any structure built by human hands. Yukari sighed inwardly at the sight of it, already dreading what Tatsuya would say.

"We can reach the Xibalba proper through the basement of this building" he told them gruffly. "I still think you're crazy, but if you intend to confront them, I want in. This is my fight, after all".

Yukari steeled herself and met Tatsuya's hard, harrowed eyes. "Tatsuya-san, I appreciate your offer of help, but…."

"I'm going, and that's final. There's nothing you can say or do to dissuade me" he said flatly, his eyes narrowed.

This was the moment of truth. Yukari had to convince him, or her idea, long-shot though it may be, would have no chance of succeeding. Briefly, she wondered if this was a good idea at all. She could sense Tatsuya's strength, and she knew they would need every strong ally they could get in the coming battle. She forced her doubts out of her mind. The time for them had long passed.

"Tatsuya-san, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone, I mean". Yukari tried to ignore the curious and slightly hurt looks on her friends' faces, instead focusing only on Tatsuya. He narrowed his eyes, but something of her desperation must have shown in her face, for he eventually nodded. She led him a little way from the others and began to explain.

There was pity on his face as she briefly recounted her tale. When she began explaining what she wanted him to do, however, his expression became first incredulity, then disbelief, then finally a huge, wicked grin accompanied by a fire in his eyes.

"I thought you guys were crazy before" he said, awestruck, "buy you are on a completely different level. What you're proposing is so audaciously nuts that I don't even have words for it. Yet it might just be crazy enough to work. In a way, I'm almost disappointed in myself I didn't think of trying something similar".

He shook his head, then met Yukari's pleading gaze. "All right. I won't come with you. Instead, I'll do my best to accomplish what you ask of me up here. I sure as hell can't guarantee any results, but hell, one more guy down there won't make much difference if things go south. Might as well see what I can do on this end".

"Thank you so much, Tatsuya-san" Yukari told him earnestly.

"Keep your thanks for if this crazy plan of yours works and you come back alive" he replied, but he nonetheless smiled as they trudged back to the others.

They parted ways with Tatsuya just outside the entrance to the wide, slimy building. Many a face held a wondering look at Tatsuya's decision not to accompany them, but none of them questioned Yukari's judgement or asked what she'd said to him. Such was the trust they had in her. They had to use their Personas to clear the outer layer of slimy flesh from the main entrance. Several pallid wormlike creatures that superficially resembled giant maggots were dislodged by their efforts, and writhed pitifully upon the ground where they fell.

"Eeewww! Do we really have to go in here?" Rise complained, but Yukari sensed her unwavering determination. Nothing would stop her from seeing this thing through to the end. They entered the building. The interior was likewise coated in slime, and several times Yukari felt something disgusting slithering past her leg. She fought down the urge to scream and led them boldly onwards. They had Tatsuya's directions to go on, but Yukari also felt like she instinctually knew the way, as though something was guiding her, or perhaps calling to her.

It did not take them long to find the stairs to the lower level, which was darker but mercifully less overgrown than what lay above. The walls down here were of metal, and there was a strange humming noise in the atmosphere. They came across a large, futuristic looking circular metal hatch set into the floor of an important looking room filled with old consoles. The hatch was engraved with a Mayan-looking design. It opened, and they saw what looked like an elevator going down, which they bordered with a mixture of trepidation and anticipation. As they proceeded down, the atmosphere changed altogether. They mercifully left behind the slime and writhing creatures, and entered a cold, alien space of grey-and-black metal and strange designs.

The interior of the Xibalba reminded Yukari of a strange cross between a Mayan temple and a futuristic spacecraft. The walls were of metal, but inlaid with Mayan script and designs reminiscent of ancient Mayan deities. There were many things, however, that were obviously high-tech, such as a giant, three-dimensional holographic star chart, floating screens made out of light with buttons that could be touched, a ring of transporters leading elsewhere in the ship and several other things Yukari could not even begin to guess at.

Trusting her instincts, Yukari input a string of commands into the nearest floating console, programming the transporter capsule next to her. She knew she shouldn't know how to do this. She also knew that it likely meant that Nyarlathotep and Erebus were looking forward to the final showdown as much as they were, and that this wasn't a good sign. Nevertheless, she showed no hesitation, and they proceeded deeper into the ship.

They were quickly accosted by Shadows more powerful and more grotesque than any regular Shadows they had ever encountered before, yet even these fell easily before the combined power they now wielded. Yukari didn't know how long they fought in that oppressive, alien environment. She quickly lost track of time in the seemingly endless maze of technology and nightmares. It seemed like they fought for hours, pushing their bodies far beyond what would once have been the limits of their stamina. Yet their recent ordeal had strengthened and hardened them, and they pushed on with unyielding endurance and determination. Eventually, they stood before a single huge metal door carved with an image of the most grotesque creature Yukari had ever seen, all eyes and mouths and tentacles.

"I can sense a power greater than any I've ever felt before beyond this door" Fuuka announced, trying without complete success to keep the tremble out of her voice. "Are we really ready to do this?"

After a full round of grim, determination filled affirmations, Yukari placed her hand on the control panel next to the door. It moved up slowly with a great metallic grinding sound, and Yukari and the others walked up a set of steel steps and into a room that took their collective breath away.

It appeared to have no ceiling, but instead be open to the vast starry void of space. Countless stars shone brightly in the inky void, and the brilliant colours of various nebulae lent an ethereal beauty to the vista. The room they were in was vast, its limits marked by a huge semi-circle of consoles at just the right height for a human to sit at. The huge door below and behind them closed with an audible clang, sealing off their retreat to the rest of the ship. Yukari had no doubts. This was the bridge.

As one, they strode forward, seeking the ones they had come to defeat. Malevolent laughter suddenly sounded all around them, and a concentrated mass of darkness appeared before them. Swirling black butterflies swarmed around them, merging with the twisting shadows and eventually forming into the now familiar figure of Nyarlathotep.

"Where's the other one?" Sho demanded before anyone had a chance to speak.

"Oh, do you mean Erebus?" Nyarlathotep inquired in a tone of mock friendliness. Then his face twisted, and he gestured at the starry cosmos behind him. "He's right over there!"

Yukari and the others looked, and suddenly they could see something coming out of the inky void, a mass that had not been there before. It resolved into a giant golden doorway covered in arcane symbols. The length and breadth of that doorway was indescribable. At times, it seemed merely as tall as a skyscraper, yet at other times it seemed to stretch on for light-years, wider than the very galaxy itself. Time and space were distorted in this place of power. On the front of the doorway, sealing it closed with his own body, was a young man, seemingly frozen in stone, the only thing between humanity and the infinite darkness beyond. Yukari's heart lurched inside her chest, and buried emotions of love, longing, loneliness, desperation and grief all surged forth within her breast, bringing the sting of tears to her eyes.

Next to her, she could see Aigis was similarly affected. Yet as the white maiden narrowed her sapphire gaze, Yukari realised there was something else next to Minato's Seal. Hovering in front of him, a single, twisted claw of a hand pressing on Minato's chest, was Erebus. He turned and looked at them, and his hellish gaze met theirs across the impossible distance between them. Yukari knew without having to get closer that Erebus was trying to hurt Minato.

"Get away from him, you Monster!" Yukari shouted furiously. Nyarlathotep only smirked at them. The expressions of Yukari's friends darkened with anger. They too had seen what she and Aigis had seen.

"It's over, you revolting creature" Mitsuru told Nyarlathotep scathingly. "We won't let you cause any more harm to our friends, or to our world".

"We've come to destroy you" Yu added firmly. "For what you've done to our friends, for what you've done to this world, and for all the innocent lives you've destroyed. Humanity won't be pushed around by you any longer. Today, we make our stand. Today, it ends".

One by one, Yukari's dear friends and comrades added their own voices, each affirming his or her individual will to defeat the evil beings before them. Yukari felt both pride and courage at their words, and her conviction became stronger than ever.

Nyarlathotep was not impressed. "How touching" he said sarcastically. "However, unfortunately for you, my powers here in this place are limitless! By defeating the Moirai Sisters, you have truly handed us your world. There is nothing left protecting your world from my power. Once I have finished torturing and destroying you, Erebus and I will once again prepare to strike at your realm! Now, prepare to be cast into an endless sea of madness".

Erebus swept out his arm, and a colossal wave of darkness surged towards them. It blotted out the very stars of the cosmos behind them, plunging them into a world of endless, viscous night. The team was torn asunder as each member was borne on that inexorable dark tide to some distant part of Nyarlathotep's horrific world.

When she could see again, Yukari realised she was alone. Fear chilled her heart as she caught a glimpse of the limitless cruelty and madness within Nyarlathotep's eyes. "The others, I am content to torment from afar" he told her. "But you…you I shall personally enjoy breaking. By the time I am finished with you, you will be begging me to torture your friends to death!"

Yukari backed away just in time to see Erebus alight next to Nyarlathotep. His wounds had almost completely healed; even the fingers Yu had severed were growing back. Nyarlathotep cast him an irritated glance. "I thought you were working on the Seal?" he grated accusingly.

"I won't miss this" Erebus growled in reply. "I will join you in torturing this woman even if I must oppose Azathoth Himself to do it".

"How very human of you" Nyarlathotep remarked wryly. "Very well. Let us begin".

Yukari desperately tried to defend herself, calling upon every Persona she had to protect her against the rain of attacks the two demonic beings directed at her. It was no use. As powerful as she now was, Yukari was unable to fight both of them at the same time. She found herself driven back until a clever blow from Erebus' sword knocked her bow out of her hands and sent her crashing to her knees.

Erebus laughed at her and raised his black blade high. Despair, deeper and blacker than any Yukari had ever felt before covered her heart. She had not felt this wretched even when she had been facing Nyx, or when Minato had died. She thought of her friends, no doubt enduring Nyarlathotep's tortures in some unholy pit. Had it been a mistake to come here? Had she accomplished nothing save to expose her own world, which they had just saved, to further danger?

A shining blade interposed itself between her and Erebus' strike. Erebus stepped back, his glowing red eyes widening in disbelief. A hand reached down to Yukari, offering to help her up. She took it, and her heart almost stopped within her chest. There, as handsome and heroic as the day she had last seen him alive, was Minato. He smiled confidently at her, his blue eyes shining with both love and determination.

"What? How?" Nyarlathotep demanded, uncertainty flashing across his suave, handsome features.

"You should know best, Nyarlathotep" Minato replied quietly. "It was you who changed Erebus so that he was working to further your plans instead of constantly pounding on my door. And it was you who made it so that the power of rumour can alter reality itself in this place".

"I had Tatsuya-san spread a rumour up above that when a group of powerful Persona users arrive here, their leader will be resurrected, and will be able to come down from the Seal he placed himself on in order to save the world. At that time, the world of darkness and the evil ones who rule it will finally come to an end." She winked at them. "What do you think? Pretty good story, huh? Exactly the sort of thing us weak, easily manipulated little humans would want to believe, especially in a situation like this, right?"

Nyarlathotep's face contorted with fury. All traces of his arrogant calm vanished. "I'll kill you! I'll kill the both of you, over and over again, for all eternity! No one makes a fool of the Crawling Chaos!"

The two dark deities renewed their assault, attacking not with the easy confidence of those who are certain their prey is outmatched, but with savage ferocity. Erebus wielded the _Necronomicon, _sending a seemingly unending slew of dark gods and eldritch abominations at them, while Nyarlathotep wielded the Personas of the fallen Tenebrae themselves. Yet despite their ferocity, this time it was they who were driven back. With Minato at her side, Yukari felt invincible.

At last, Nyarlathotep screamed in rage and fury. "Enough! You've crossed me for the final time! With Erebus at my side, I cannot be defeated. It's time we showed you our true power. Only then will you know the worthlessness of friendship and the futility of your endeavours!"

Nyarlathotep and Erebus both rose into the sky, floating above Yukari and Minato against the backdrop of space. They began to merge together, their humanoid forms losing cohesion and spreading out beyond the limits of Yukari's vision, vaster and vaster. An impossibly disgusting creature, all writhing, slimy tentacles covered in mouths filled with maggots, growing from a thick, amorphous body that fluctuated between piles of viscera connected by raw muscle and thick, pulsing arteries and heaps of rotting flesh and dung, filled with grave worms and insects. Out of the centre of the vaguely spider-shaped mass of twisted, blade-like limbs and toothy maws was a single pillar of blood and bone, rising directly out of the centre of the creature's back. A single, bloody eye surrounded by red-mist and black tentacles stood atop this nauseating pillar, but it was what was around the pillar that truly fascinated and disturbed the onlookers. On either side of the pillar, their backs to it and their arms bound around it were two monstrous, vaguely humanoid shapes. They too grew directly out of the chaotic mass of flesh beneath them. One was shaped like a human woman, the other a man, and both had a pair of horns growing out of their heads and the hellish red eyes of Erebus. Their faces were those of Yukari and Minato.

As she stood looking up at the overwhelming horror of the being before her, Yukari recalled Igor's words about the true nature of Nyarlathotep and Erebus. Together they had formed a fragment of the all-powerful Chaos, a being so incomprehensibly powerful and vast that it eclipsed the entirety of the universe. The awesome pressure the creature radiated was, by itself, enough to rend Yukari's mind and body apart and scatter them throughout eternity. She looked into Minato's eyes, and found the warmth and determination there.

"Don't worry, Yukari. I'll protect you. Somehow, we'll beat this thing" he told her. Together, they turned to face the onslaught of a being that, in this place beyond the laws and rules of nature, had the power to obliterate entire worlds. With the combined powers of Ananke and Messiah, they struggled to protect their fragile human bodies and souls from wave after wave of devastating attacks and mind-shattering visions. Meteor showers, tsunami's, flows of lava and storms of lightning; all these and more they could barely turn away with the cosmic power granted to them by their ultimate Personas and the forces they channelled through them. Even so, Yukari knew with grim certainty that it was not enough. They could barely shield themselves, let alone counterattack. Sooner or later, their defences would break, and they would be worse than killed.

Through Ananke, Yukari spread her awareness out throughout the world. She felt, faintly, the hearts of everyone who had supported her during the assault on the Storm Temple and the confrontation with Typhon. Yet there were other voices, other lights in the darkness. At first she could only feel the poor souls trapped within Sumaru City, longing for release from their dreary existence. Yet as she felt further, she could feel other presences as well. There was a tiny spark of humanity left within the countless tortured souls trapped within the hellish abyss Nyarlathotep had made of this world. She reached out to those lights, and felt them become brighter, stronger. She could feel other, far stronger presences as well. Blazing like beacons in her mind were the wills of her friends, still hanging on and filled with determination even in the face of such impossible odds. Yukari reached out to them, desperate both to save them from this awful world and simultaneously seeking their aid, and she felt strength flow between her and them.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, their Personas blazing like stars above their heads came Mitsuru and Akihiko. Their powerful fusion spell, a raging storm of water and blades of ice infused with searing electricity blasted into the Avatar of Chaos, freezing, burning and slicing into the disgusting flesh and shearing cleanly through one of the colossal, serrated legs that brought up the creature's bulk. Chaos roared and aimed a huge, searing beam from one of its mouths at the newcomers, but before it could, a glowing silver scythe sliced the toothy maw right down the middle, eliciting a scream and a slew of black blood from the obscene entity before them.

Soon, the rest of Yukari's friends arrived, bursting from the darkness and adding their own powerful fusion spells to the mix. Chaos Avatar was burned and blasted, frozen and electrified, pummelled, pierced and sliced. The balance of power seemed far more even now, for though the intensity of Chaos' attacks had not lessened in the slightest, their brunt was now shared among all of Yukari's dear friends and companions, not just against her and Minato alone.

Yet as they desperately fought, Yukari could already see Chaos healing the countless injuries inflicted upon it. Severed limbs reattached themselves, burned out flesh grew back and reasserted itself. It was a battle of attrition that Yukari and her friends would eventually lose. Looking into Minato's eyes, Yukari realised he knew it too.

"Yukari, we need a way to finish it off in one blow" he told her as Messiah burned away a spiked tentacle that had been coming to flatten them. "You've become a true hero, Yukari, a true Messiah to the people of our world. Let the people trapped in this world feel that light of hope, too. If we gather up everyone's power, we can save this world. We can win".

Yukari reached out to the souls of the people trapped within Nyarlathotep's nightmare, offering them the chance to reclaim their destinies if they would but lend her their strength. Power surged into both her and Minato, the collective Alaya Energy of an entire world. Still, it was not enough. Tightening her connection to Ananke, Yukari forced her senses out even further, and there, like distant constellations invisible in the infinite expanse of space were the minds of those who lived within the mirror worlds created by Darkstorm's Neo-Deva system. In an alternate reality, she felt Shinjiro, the Shinjiro of a timeline where he had lived, lift his head and become motionless, seeing sights only he could see, listening for sounds only he could hear. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that somewhere, someone dear was fighting desperately for the sake of all humanity. He reached out towards that distant person, offering his strength.

All over the mirror worlds, people were connecting to Yukari through her Persona, reaching out to her, offering their prayers for the victory of her and her friends. Individually, their voices were weak, like single drops of water against the incredible mass of a dark ocean. Yet those drops joined together into small streams, which in turn joined to become great, gushing, raging rivers. All of them flowed into Yukari's heart, and for a moment it felt like she would lose herself in complete oneness with the universe, that everything that was individually her would be lost and annihilated. Yet Minato and her friends weighted her down, clinging to her soul, to the memory of her, to the times they had shared together and their feelings for her. They kept her whole even as she saw every moment at once, past, present and future, saw life and the universe from every possible point of view, understood every possible outcome.

The power of Ananke, the power to understand time and fate in its entirety, the ability to achieve complete oneness with the cosmos filled Yukari, becoming a force greater and stronger even than the fragment of absolute Chaos that was before her. Meanwhile, the hopes of so many tormented souls, their longing for freedom and salvation swelled within Minato.

Focusing all of her power and awareness, Yukari summoned her Persona, the strength of the Universe flowing through her. Ananke emerged not as a mere Perrsona, but as a cosmic entity, encompassing even the galaxies themselves within the shining folds of her robes. A great bow appeared in her outstretched hands, hands which had discarded the spool and thread that shackled humanity for this one moment. Minato's Messiah wove the hopes of humanity into a single shining arrow longer than the sky itself, which he gently fitted to Ananke's bow.

Nyarlathotep and Erebus, trapped within their composite form, had time for a single scream of rage, despair and terror before Yukari and Minato cried out as one.

"COSMIC LAW!" they yelled, and it seemed as though not only their friends, but every one of the countless people who willed them on shouted it with them. The shining arrow pierced the very heart of the great eye in the centre of the Chaos Avatar, and the light shredded through the abominable creature, tearing it apart from within and purging the universe of its presence. Yukari felt Erebus' death scream, and as his presence disappeared forever, it felt like a great weight had been lifted from her heart.

The waves of light emanating from the dying abomination continued to spread out, and as they did, something miraculous began to occur. The light solidified into solid ground. Plants and animals sprang to life as the blue sky re-formed over their heads, spreading out in a wave of golden-white light. An entire world was reforming before their eyes, and the triumphant heroes were lost in the magnificence and beauty of the spectacle.

As Chaos faded completely, a golden egg loomed in the sky above them. Yukari's breath caught in her throat as she realised what she was looking at. This was the dreaded Nyx Egg, the final incarnation of the almighty Goddess of Death that Minato had faced on the night he had sacrificed himself to save them all.

Minato began to rise into the air, just as he had on that night, when Yukari was pinned to the ground by Nyx's power and was unable to so much as crawl towards him. She remembered how helpless she felt as she saw her precious person leaving her, unable to follow where he went, and she reflexively cried out and tried to catch hold of his heel.

"No…not again. Minato, please don't leave me! I can't bear to lose you a second time!"

Before, she had only seen Minato's retreating back. This time, however, he turned to her and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, Yukari. I'm not going anywhere this time. You've already saved me".

With those words, he floated up and inside the great golden egg. There was a tremendous burst of light, and the egg shattered into a thousand pieces. Minato floated slowly down towards them, and Yukari could feel the life and vitality within him.

"He has been reborn, thanks to you" a regal, masculine voice said. Yukari and the others turned to see Philemon gliding down to meet them. "Through your clever plan, you turned Nyarlathotep's own power, the power of rumour, against him. Humanity's strong desire for a messiah to save them, and your rumour that his resurrection was nigh and would herald the end of Nyarlathotep's reign here revived him. He has been reborn, flesh and blood, from the egg of Nyx, the cradle of Life and Death itself, just as it was said Eros, the God of Love, was once born from a similar egg so long ago. Your love for him, Yukari Takeba, and your friends' love for you has accomplished the impossible. Just this once, you have conquered even Death".

Beside Philemon, Tatsuya Suou appeared. As he stood gazing down at the beautiful, glistening world beneath him, there were tears in his eyes. "You did it" he whispered. "You really did it. You beat them. My world….my world is back. I can live in it again, with Jun and all the people who are precious to me. We don't need to fear any more. Thank you. Thank you so much".

"You have exceeded even my wildest hopes and expectations" Philemon praised them, his dignified voice filled with respect. "You have not only saved your own world and freed it from Shadow, but you have saved this world as well. Now, all the tormented souls Nyarlathotep held trapped here will regain their humanity and lives. Your heroism will be sung of for generations".

Saya stepped forward. "Yukari, I want to thank you too. Because of you, I've finally found where I can belong. I realised it as we were fighting Chaos. My world is actually a shadow of this one. That was why Darkstorm was able to manipulate it so easily even with an incomplete Neo-Deva system, because Nyarlathotep had a measure of power over all timelines that were cut off because he created this one. Here, I can live the life I was always meant to live. I can be a normal girl…with Shinji".

Yukari embraced Saya in a final hug of farewell. There were tears of joy and parting, hugs of farewell, joy and laughter on all sides. Hand in hand, Yukari and Minato led their victorious friends back across the divide to their own world, happiness and love filling their hearts.

Yukari's world would never be the same again. The knowledge that there were supernatural forces that could threaten the world changed everything. Yet in a remarkable show of understanding and fellowship, people of different nations and faiths came together in harmony to discuss these matters and how humanity would move forward, instead of descending into chaos and bloodshed. In the years to come, it would diverge significantly from the Original World, in which people forgot the existence of the supernatural at the same moment they forgot the mind-breaking horrors Nyarlathotep had visited upon them.

Yukari and her friends were celebrated as heroes, and served as ambassadors in ushering in a new age of peace and understanding. Yukari and Minato were married, and spent long, happy years together. Junpei became a renowned baseball player, and Mitsuru would become one of the most prominent and influential figures to ever stand upon the global stage. Thanks to Fuuka's genius, integration of advanced computer technology and the Artificial Intelligence that inevitably stemmed from it occurred smoothly, and what would have otherwise been a major crisis was averted. Eventually, AI's were granted citizenship, and Aigis and Labrys were able to live their lives openly. Labrys took this time to travel with Sho, enjoying the sights and experiences the world had previously denied them. As for Yu Narukami and the other members of the Inaba team, though they never forgot the harsh lessons they had learned while fighting Darkstorm, they also never lost faith in the world or humanity. Whenever things got bad, they were there to remind people of what was truly important in life. They went on to live full happy lives, making sure to live for their fallen friends as well as themselves.

Fate is something humanity can never be truly free of. As long as people live, there will always be things they can do nothing about. Yet in finding the strength to accept the things that cannot be changed, a person can focus completely on what can be changed. The way which Yukari and her friends lived their lives was an inspiration to everyone who was struggling with despair and feeling caged by destiny. For it is only through knowing the limits of freedom that freedom itself can be experienced.

**THE END**


End file.
